Drifters in the Desert
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: This story starts out after Finn set Phoebe and Ice King against one another, and most of the princess of Ooo hold a Trial for Finn for his crimes, what will happen in the story?, find out now!, IT'S BADLANDS TIME! (All Lemon subjects shown will be 18 and up for morality sake, anything else will be skipped, plot reason in prologue 1.)
1. Prologue 1: bad time before the Badlands

**The scene opened to show two figures wearing cloaks and masks while they were walking through a wide open desert before the one on the right said this.**

" **You sure this City is here Atomsk?, I mean I know its a part of this story but I think we came at a bad time, sandstorm and all, good thing we have special abilities that make is so that it doesn't affect us but still a pain in the ass with sight." The Figure said while he tried to look around… to see nothing much near him…**

" **Yeah good thing. At least for this desert we don't have to worry about Sand People or falling to the Sarlacc Pit." Atomsk said.**

" **Don't jinx us man, we are trying to find a city in the desert of the Badlands after all and who knows what kind of creatures are here since the Badlands were barely explored before, I mean there was like what?, two maybe 3 episodes about the badlands?, I remember the cake incident with Finn and Jake the first time for that meeting of Royals and Bubblegum made a dark joke about being paralyzed and all that." The Cloaked figure said which showed that they knew more than what the normal inhabitant of this world would know.**

" **Yeah that was creepy of her."Atomsk said when he remembered that.**

 **The Hooded figure then looked to the readers before he said this.**

" **In case anyone was confused or didn't get it, It's me, TME, Atomsk and I are about to show a story that involves a crossover between Jak 3 and Adventure time, I won't spoil much, but the story is heavily held in the Badlands, I will say this, the first few chapters are prologue chapters that will help Finn learn the ropes for the Badlands and his new home, since this is influenced by Jak 3, then there is going to be a large City for Finn to explore, but not one, not two, but three cities in total that make up the difficulty and the kingdoms of the badlands, even if the Royal's of Ooo may not recognize them as such." TME said while he pulled down his hood… to reveal an exact replica of the Sand people mask from Star wars.**

" **Yes but before that, we're gonna show you all how Finn ends here though we're not gonna spoil it. That goes double for the people that played Jak 3." Atomsk said before he removed his hood and was wearing Starkiller's Sand People outfit from Force Unleashed 1:USE.**

" **Yeah but plot wise, all original, the only things we have from Jak 3 are the settings with the city or Cities in this case, the outfits, the weapons and all the stuff that gave Jak 3 the edge, maybe a large number of guns for Finn to use, but the Plot of Jak 3 is not involved, maybe a reference here and there but all in all, were trying to be original, anyway, expect plenty of lemons galore and all that in the story, you know, the usual, want to end the intro Atomsk?" TME said while he looked to his author friend.**

 **Atomsk gave his author friend a thumbs up before he looked at the readers before speaking.**

" **We hope you enjoy what these prequels have to offer before the actual story starts so we'll see you all at the outro. And now cue story." he said before the scene fades before it shifts to the Ice Kingdom… or what's left of it.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Ice Kingdom (remains)/ Finn, Ice King**

The scene then focused on three beings in the middle of a large lake that was once the Ice Kingdom while one person, a flame like being who went by the name of Flame Princess, was walking away after saying that she needed some time alone to think.

Finn felt heartbroken when he saw Flame Princess walking away after that.

It wasn't long before she was just a small light in the distance.

Ice King in the meantime who was laying in the shallow water next to Finn turned his head before he spoke up.

"... You blew it dood." Ice King said with a half lidded look on her face before he floats away when the lake's new tide slowly had him float away while Gunter swam in the water with happen Wenks which left Finn technically alone with the Ice King nearby who just stared at the sky.

All Finn did was continue staring to where Flame Princess left for a minute or so before the depressed hero decides to go home.

The Ice King just drifts around for a bit while the scene went to Finn when he managed to get to his home and saw that Jake wasn't around, most likely with Lady at this time which left him alone when BMO was charging on the table with a long power cord.

And from the look of it, BMO appears to be sleeping.

Finn then slowly starts to climb up the ladder till he reached his and Jake's room before Finn climbs onto bed.

He starts to cry as he can still remembered how hurt and betrayed Flame Princess felt before the human said this to himself.

"Oh Flame Princess… I'm so sorry. Why did I have to follow that dream?" He questioned himself before he cries himself to sleep.

Many hours later with Finn having a restless sleep, with the Dream of the Cosmic owl telling Finn he blew it dude, Finn was awoken from him slumber by some strong knocks coming from his front door that didn't seem to stop.

Finn groans as he got up before wondering who was at the door when he went to go answer it.

When he went there, he saw a Banana guard of all things and he had a serious look on his face while he wore many badges before the Banana guard said this.

"Finn the Human, you have been summoned to the Candy Kingdom for trial." The Banana guard said while holding a piece of paper to Finn.

Finn blinks a few times when he heard before taking the piece of paper before asking this.

"A trial? For what?"

"The Princess can tell you but it mainly deals with what happened in the Ice Kingdom when many complains and what not came from the residence there, they may or may not be the Ice King's subjects, but they were still innocent people who got caught in the crossfire, I'm just the messenger though so I don't know much more, you have 4 hours to be there and if not, guards will come here to get you." The Banana guard said before saluting Finn before he left the area which left Finn alone again.

Finn couldn't believe what he heard before he looked at the paper to see if it's true.

" _Finn the Human, Hero of Ooo, you have been summoned to stand Trial for your actions in the melting of the Ice Kingdom and pitting two Royals against one another, you have 4 hours to report to the Candy Kingdom or turn into a wanted fugitive."_

" _Sincerely, Peppermint Butler, Butler of the Princess of the Candy Kingdom."_ The Note read which had an official seal of the Candy Kingdom on it to show how legit it was.

Finn read the paper over and over again before he went to sit on the chair and said this.

"I Globbed up."

Finn then got some things ready before he went to the Candy Kingdom while he took an hour to slowly walk there, and when he got there, he saw some guards with Peppermint Butler with them at the gate before Peppermint Butler saying this when he saw Finn.

"Hello Finn, My apologize for this, but I am just following orders." Peppermint Butler said before he said this.

"If you can follow me, we can make this easy for many." Peppermint Butler said while he starts walking to the Candy Kingdom castle.

Finn doesn't say anything but just follows Peppermint Butler and the guards.

However, Finn was feeling a little cautious before he had his hand on the hilt of his demon blood sword just in case.

Thankfully aside from some Banana guards following close behind, Finn followed Peppermint Butler to the castle gate before Peppermint Butler turned to Finn and said this when he passed him a blindfold.

"Please equip this Finn, only Royals can know the way to the trial area, makes it hard for people to run or interfere just in case." Peppermint Butler said while he held the Blindfold closer to Finn.

Finn was hesitant for a second before he grabbed the blindfold and put it on.

However when he fully put it on, Peppermint Butler put something under his nose and Finn passed out before looking to Banana Guards one and two who followed and said this.

"Please carry Master Finn and follow me please." Peppermint Butler said while Finn snores on the ground.

"Sure, okay." Guard 1 said before the duo help carry Finn by the arms.

Time then went to a bit later to show Finn sitting on a old looking chair in a dark room before something was placed under his nose and he starts to stir when the smell was really getting to him.

Finn groans for a second before his eyes widen immediately before he pulls his head back and said this.

"What the Grob was that?"

"A knockout potion Master Finn, my apologize for that but would have been easier to do this then have you asking questions, you can remove the blindfold now, and everyone is here." Peppermint Butler said while he stood near Finn.

Finn tensed when heard that before he spoke up.

"Actually, I'm gonna keep this on. I don't want to see anything."

Peppermint Butler then said this.

"Well guess I'll have to use the big guns then." Peppermint Butler said before he used another scented potion on Finn before his nose started to burn something fierce.

Finn tries to fight it but the burning was too much before he quickly takes off the blindfold and used it to wipe his nose clean.

However someone clearing their throat did get Finn's attention which made him open his eyes and saw that right in front of him was Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and many other princesses of Ooo around Finn while they sat at a large round table while Flame princess was sitting on tinfoil to keep from burning things up and oddly enough Ice King was there but he was writing fanfiction while he was missing his crown.

Finn, though confused on what Ice King is writing now, blinks a few times when he saw all the royals, including his ex, in the room.

Although Finn chose not to speak since he was now beyond scared for what's about to happen.

"Hello Finn, I'm sorry it has come to this but many of the Royal's in Ooo here have heard about what happened between you, Flame Princess, and the Ice King, if you're curious about why he is here, he is letting Gunter use his crown to repair the Ice Kingdom and Marceline brought him here for protection and we have kept him busy to not interrupt what is about to happen, and just to let you know, aside from myself, and surprisingly Flame Princess, everyone else is here to give you a Trial for what happened, though Marceline here wanted to use more… *punchtastic ideas*... for obvious reasons..." Bubblegum said while giving Marceline a raised eyebrow next to her.

Finn pales after hearing that while his heart beat quicken.

"Still, considering that you're still the greatest hero of Ooo, I am willing to let you give a defense as to why any of us should reconsider the punishment many of us have in mind… I would like to remind you that aside from myself, Flame Princess, and Marceline, everyone else has a like mind with this punishment… Banishment from Ooo, I figure I should let you know that, the main reasons are as followed, one, you caused two Royal's to fight one another and nearly kill one another, two, caused massive damage to the Ice Kingdom, and while I can say many don't really care what happens to the Ice King except a select few here who know who he really is, there were plenty of Ice based residence who lost their homes and had to immigrate to other Kingdoms to survive, three, and this one is a bit personal, but honestly I thought you would have thought better than this Finn, I'm not sure what gave you the idea or who gave you the advice for it if a third party was involved, but you caused your own Girlfriend and Simon, a person Marceline cares for greatly like a father figure to fight one another…. So I really hope the reason was worth it in the end, because bottom line, you went through with it in the end, and while I would prefer to settle this differently, many other Royal's are thinking otherwise, and while you have made many accomplishments in Ooo, that's all the more reason for this… after all, not even a Hero is above the Law…" Bubblegum said with a sad expression on her face while she hoped to many beings that Finn had a good enough reason for this.

Phoebe had her arms crossed as she stared at Finn with anger, though part of her wants to know why Finn did it.

Marceline however was more vocal about her thoughts with this while her eyes had a slight redness to them.

"Look Finn, personally I don't want to let the others do this, but you know how important Simon is to me right?, I can tell you why if you want to know why how he's so important…" Marceline said before she told everyone about Simon, how he lost his mind to the crown to protect her when she was a child, everything before she fell silent when she pants for breath at the end. **(A/N: Simon and Marcy episode of adventure time, 14th episode that happens after Frost and Fire.)**

Finn and everyone else were shocked at the story, mainly Finn since he remembered hearing about Simon from some of the tapes he and Jake found.

Flame Princess flared up before she said this to Finn.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Finn. You made me attack someone that was like a father figure to the Vampire Queen. If I had my way… **I would've burn you alive for the monster you are!"**

"Now hold on Phoebe, and yes I know your real name, your father exclaimed that by accident when I brought you back to him years ago, until now, Finn had no idea at all about Simon's real identity, besides didn't you torch the Goblin Kingdom unprovoked?, Only reason they didn't wage war or hire an assassin was because of your father giving half of the fire kingdom treasury to help rebuild, as evil as he was, he wasn't an idiot, you could have been in Finn's place here years ago if things escalated, bit hypocritical for you to admonish Finn now, remember Scorcher?, Well there are other assassin's who can use other elements, do the math there." Bubblegum points out while giving Phoebe a raised eyebrow.

Finn and everyone else was surprised to hear Flame Princess's real name and what her dad did while Flame Princess, now revealed as Phoebe, calmed down for a moment before feeling a bit bad for torching the Goblin Kingdom but was surprised that her father paid the damages.

"And Marceline, didn't you scare Finn greatly when you kicked Finn and Jake out of their home and *pretended* to kill Jake by trying to drain him?, How do you think Finn felt back then when he had no idea?" Bubblegum said while giving her vampire friend and ex a raised eyebrow.

Finn did remember that while everyone else looked at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline, though did felt a bit bad, rolled her eyes before she said this.

"Okay, pretending to kill Jake and evict the duo from *my* old tree house was not cool. But that's different. We're here to talk about Finn and his mistakes."

"Just pointing out that you two, while key figures in this are biased in this trial, try and remember that Finn, for his faults that were destructive I'll admit, saved our lives time and again, I don't want to banish him anymore then you two, anger or not, which will turn into regret later I might add, but the other Royals here are going for that motion instead of imprisonment because they want their kingdoms safe, so I again ask you Finn, what can you say in your defense that can sway the others here?, What reason could you have that would be so important that would jeopardize your relationship with Phoebe and risk hers and Simon's safety?" Bubblegum said before asking Finn this.

Finn looks at everyone in room and even though he has evidence… would he use it or even believe him. Granted he has the dream from the Cosmic Owl and Jake's advice but even if Finn said the Cosmic Owl had a part in it, he wouldn't turn on Jake for anything even if it was the magical canine's fault…. He did have family of his own to worry about… while Finn had none...

Surprisingly Finn decides to say this.

"I have nothing to say to my defense. So if it helps with the court… I plead guilty."

Everyone was surprised by that when they expected Finn to try and defend himself… even Marceline and Phoebe were caught off guard by that… for Phoebe, Finn being so honest (Sorta)... about his hand in this, and Marceline, who just wanted to vent a bit, was surprised since if this went though, Finn would have to leave Ooo and it caused her to grit her teeth when she felt bad now about yelling at Finn and all that… but since she and Phoebe were technically biased… they couldn't say anything to help now…

Bubblegum after a moment to collect herself asked this.

"Are you positive you don't want to say anything Finn?... the place the **others** here… picked for your banishment… is the Badlands…" Bubblegum said while she gave a look to the Royal's of Ooo that while she would go through with this, she wouldn't be friendly to any of them after this, purely business from here on out… though it did show that Bubblegum did try and help Finn out of this multiple times…

The rest of the royals were surprise when they saw that though were caught off guard by the way Bubblegum mentioned them with a venomous tone.

Finn can see the Candy Monarch trying to help him before he surprised everyone by saying this.

"It's either that… Bubblegum or… you can just kill me right now, since I know no one else cares for my well being as long as their kingdoms are safe from someone like me." He said with a tiny bit of anger as he looked at the royals.

Bubblegum's eyes widen from that greatly with Marceline and Phoebe's as well before Bubblegum sighs and said this…

"Very well… then I, Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom, acting as the voice of all Royal's, strip you, Finn the Human of your title of Hero of Ooo, and banish you to the Badlands for the foreseeable future, normally you would only have 24 hours to pack and everything… but since you're in my kingdom technically, I'll give you 3 days to prep for departure and have one last day with your loved ones, if anyone has any issues with this… then leave… your kingdoms are safe now but consider this a banishment of sorts to you all as well minus Phoebe's kingdom and Marceline since Finn's actions did harm them in some way, unless you all debate on whether Finn the Human can return or not, you and your Kingdom's people are not welcome here unless you have special papers or it's an emergency like mass Ooo levels of destruction bad… you can object… but remember… my Kingdom… my rules… I won't halt business with the other Kingdoms but believe me, unless its on business, then don't even bother coming here." Bubblegum said with a cold look in her eyes when she looked to the other royals that showed she was serious.

The princesses were all shocked at this though some of them object to the Candy Monarch for such disrespectfulness.

However Bubblegum said this to the royals with a tone so cold that even Marceline and Phoebe shudder at that while Marceline was reminded of more of Bubblegum's darker days with the look that Bubblegum had before she met her.

" **Enough…."** Bubblegum said while everyone got a chill up their spines at the tone that she had before Bubblegum said this.

" **Unlike the rest of your kingdoms, Finn has saved mine time and again and even saved me from the Lich twice and while I can't condone his actions for pitting two royals against one another and destroying a kingdom, I won't have people who just forget all that he did for them in my sight… either leave now… or I will have my guards escort you out… peacefully or forcefully, remember I have my Gumball Guardians so trying to harm me in retaliation right now is a big mistake."** Bubblegum said with a tone of finality to her voice.

Everyone froze with the way Bubblegum spoke before they shivered a bit with fear.

Finn was the most shocked since he never saw Bubblegum being this angry about something, whether it's Ice King related or if the Duke of Nuts is *doing* something against her.

Though he was surprised that Bubblegum would still defend him even though he's guilty.

Bubblegum then looked at Finn before she said this with a calm tone.

"Don't worry Finn, once the three days are up I'll give you a vehicle that can help you traverse the badlands, but I recommend getting desert gear in the Candy Kingdom first before you do anything, your current outfit is not suitable for desert travel, I'll send a Peppermint Butler tomorrow with a list of items you'll need that will help you survive there, hopefully I can convince everyone to recend their vote… but if not… then prep for a long stay in the badlands alright?" Bubblegum said to help Finn out even now.

Finn sighs a bit before he spoke up.

"Thank you Princess."

"Your welcome Finn… Peppermint Butler…" Bubblegum said before the butler held the knockout potion under Finn's nose before he could react and he was out like a light again before he was carried away by some banana guards and Bubblegum just pinched the bridge of her nose while she made a loud sigh which showed how aggravated she was right now.

The princesses were now worried about upsetting Bubblegum again.

Some however were now wondering if they made a mistake while the rest were just plain glad that Finn would no longer cause any harm to their kingdoms.

Bubblegum noticed the other princess's in the room before she said this with an angered look on her face.

"Well!?, you got what you wanted!, you want a command to leave?, the door is right there so get the FUCK OUT!" Bubblegum said before she roared that last bit to the other royals next to Phoebe and Marceline, while not looking at them since they were victims from what Finn did, she had no anger at them..

Phoebe and Marceline though jolt were shocked with the way Bubblegum shouted while the rest of the royals of Ooo quickly left the room while some screamed.

Ice King at the time was mainly busy with his fanfiction, however when he heard Bubblegum's tone changed, he got a bit scared when he saw her scary look and jolts when she yelled and cursed before seeing everyone leave which now left him with Marceline, Phoebe, and a panting Bubblegum who was trying to calm herself down while Peppermint Butler who ran back into the room, looked to her with a worried look when she seemed to have trouble calming down.

"Do you need anything milady?" Peppermint asked.

Bubblegum looked to him with a tired expression before she said this.

"Just make sure Finn is good to go for his exile to the Badlands and while he is shopping, free of charge I might add, I'll pay for the gear myself, mind making my bed?, I'm really going to need a nap because of this day…" Bubblegum said while she looked tired as hell now.

Marceline was a bit worried for her friend before she carefully placed her hand on the Candy Monarch's shoulder before speaking.

"Bonnie?"

Bubblegum just looked to Marceline with a slight tilt of her head while her hand was still on her face before she said this.

"You know… I would have prefered to punch Finn or something for his actions myself you know like you wanted to personally do… unlike the other princesses, Finn was my friend for much longer than any of you, and I was the one who had to break this news to him… so while I appreciate the gesture Marcy, I would like to at least get some sleep first before you try and cheer me up… Finn was like the best hero of Ooo and the Candy Kingdom… the guy I could count on no matter what and now he has to leave in 3 day most likely for life." Bubblegum said while she sounded depressed now.

Marceline felt a little sad before she spoke up.

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

"Sorry?... hehe… if sorry could help then Finn and Phoebe would never have had that fight in the first place and broke up… guess your happy about all this huh Phoebe… or is it Flame Queen now since you overthrew your father recently?" Bubblegum said when she looked to Phoebe with a empty look in her eye when she didn't care much about Phoebe right now, victim or not, Phoebe was pretty venomous to Finn earlier.

Phoebe, who was still hurt by the betrayal and was still slightly angry at Finn for making her hurt Ice King/Simon, part of her now felt regret for being this cold and venomus to Finn before she put her head down.

Bubblegum just shook her head at that before she said this.

"With all due respect Phoebe, while I can understand the anger and rage with Finn, he's about to leave Ooo most likely for life and you'll never see him again, you better take at least a few hours in one of these 3 days to actually talk things out with Finn after you calm down… believe me… you don't want regrets and do something stupid since you're still young and naive about how the world works… plenty of people made that mistake already and you two did date if you haven't officially broken up already… now if you'll excuse me… I got a bed to get to and plans to make when I wake to make sure no one tries anything for what happened today." Bubblegum said before she got up from her seat and walked past Marceline and Peppermint Butler with a tired look on her face, not even Shoko betraying her years ago gave her a tired expression like that.

However Phoebe blinked a few times after being called naive before she asked this.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean I'm naive?"

Bubblegum stopped walking while Peppermint Butler and Ice King looked nervous when Bubblegum gripped her hands tightly before she actually turned on her feet, walked up to Phoebe, and full on slapped her on the cheek even though her hand steams from that before she said this.

" **Yes… naive… if you actually thought things out like a ruler, you would have never torched the Goblin Kingdom over a simple mix up, if you had thought about things, you would have realized that whether Finn set this up or not, you should not have fought another Royal period, Finn may have tricked you but like him, you went through the act in the end when you lost your temper… your fight... caused much damaged in the Ice Kingdom and got the people living there caught in the crossfire and now we have no hero of Ooo, no one like Billy, no one like Finn, no one… try and guess what happens when a great threat comes and we don't have Finn… we have to be the ones to protect Ooo now on our own power whether we like it or not… trust me… you maybe pissed off as hell or as people call it now the Nightosphere, but try and realize for once that your actions affect more than just yourself, you are a fucking Queen now, ruler of millions… your actions from here on out now affect your citizens… and believe me, I'm over 1000 years old and built my kingdom from the ground up with blood, sweat, and tears, so I know what hard work is like… so I'll leave you with this question… are you really a Queen?... are you ready for the responsibility that when people hear about Finn's banishment, sure, your people may celebrate since the person who got their Queen hurt is gone… but I wonder how long will that last when they realize there is no hero of Ooo when a great threat happens… I could be blowing smoke and no threat happens… but what if one does appear?... so yes… you are naive… you can boast and intimidate others on the Fire Kingdom throne, but at the end of the day, can you withstand the pressure that will soon follow once all hell breaks loose?... personally, I'll be interested in seeing that, but you are free to come and go from my kingdom, but one wrong move and I'll make sure my Gumball Guardians remove you by force if needed, and you know how strong they are… and I'm planning on making some serious upgrades soon…"** Bubblegum said before she starts walking away with her hair covering her eyes while her right hand stung from the slap and Phoebe's body burning her.

Phoebe was just stunned that Bubblegum, a Royal, actually slapped her.

Honestly she would retaliate and slap back but hearing the Candy Monarch's words made her think on this.

' _Could she be right? Is all this my fault too?'_ She thought as she was silent for a moment.

Ice King and Peppermint Butler looked to one another before the Ice King said this to Marceline.

"Uh… Marceline… do… we leave now?... I feel the tension here in the air and it's making me feel uncomfortable, or do you want to try and cheer up Bubblegum up?... she's pretty scary right now… I could just have Pep butt here take me back to your place until my place is rebuilt by Gunter." Ice King said when he had trouble with dealing with the situation right now and had no idea of what to do to try and break the tension while Peppermint Butler sweatdrops at the nickname the Ice King gave him, granted some called him that bit it was mainly a nickname, but the ice king picking that up was off for him…

Marceline blinked for a moment before she spoke up.

"Well if Peppermint dude here doesn't mind." She said as she looked at the Candy Butler.

Peppermint Butler blinked when he saw her looking at him before she said this.

"Certainly Miss Abadeer, but I believe even the Ice King would agree that Finn's gear should come first and getting the princess to bed would help her greatly, if you can take care of helping the princess sleep, I can handle Finn's desert gear and take the Ice King to your place right after." Peppermint Butler said to try and help kill two birds with one stone so to speak.

Marceline had a thoughtful look before she spoke up.

"Alright. Works for me."

"Very well, you know the way to the castle from here and I'm sure Milady would be happy for your company, let me at least escort Flame Queen out of the castle if she can walk, she is technically the only other friendly person to Bubblegum even if she doesn't show it right now." Peppermint Butler cryptically said while he looked to Phoebe.

Marceline almost blushed a bit while Phoebe blinks a bit when she heard that before she said this.

"You sure about that? Pretty sure that slap to the cheek meant otherwise."

Peppermint Butler walked up to her before he said this.

"I have worked with the Princess for much longer then Miss Abadeer knew her, she did create me after all and I believe you know the term tough love correct?, well believe it or not, while the Princess was against your relationship with Finn, unstable or not, you did make him happy and she was content with that after she saw how happy you two looked together, you did burst into a heat so intense you threatened to burn Ooo from the inside out, and compared to the other Princess's you are the only one here who actually raised to Queen with actual subjects to rule over and in such a short time and after your 14 years of being imprisoned in the Lamp by your father, Miss Abadeer here raised to her rank of Queen because of her raw might and for killing the former Vampire King centuries ago, and while she never had actual subjects, she is an excellent leader when the situation calls for it, she is also the daughter of Hunson Abadeer, ruler of the Nightosphere and she is technically a princess there, and she is nearly as old as Bubblegum so while the Princess was a bit… overkill with her way, I'm pretty sure Marceline understands why Milady did what she did.. Sometimes things are not going to work out the way you want them to and you just have to deal with a bad situation… Let me tell you something that the Princess told me from when she was first building the Candy Kingdom, there was this person Shoko, she had this tiger partner and she was missing her right arm, Bubblegum and her befriended one another after a short amount of time and Bubblegum made her a robotic arm… however it turned out to be a ruse because Shoko was after the amulet the Princess wore and its still missing to this day… Shoko was able to get it, but because one of the Gumball guardians was around at the time, not sure if it was fully complete or not, Shoko was knocked into some toxic sludge and could have died as a result, and the Gumball guardian tried to help Shoko but its arm melted, so the Princess thought the worst… but you want to know what the worst thing was… shortly after that happened Bubblegum found out why and it was because of these man wearing bath towels that Shoko was forced to steal it… if Bubblegum knew that, she would have either done everything to protect Shoko, or even give her the amulet… but because of a lack of communication, that sad moment in history did happen and lets just say those towel wearing men didn't live long... and the Princess felt like she lost another person who reminded her greatly of Shoko, so while you can get angry with her, the princess is not without reason for her actions… and because Finn is leaving for the badlands… well… I'm sure you don't need to listen to me ramble on anymore right?" Peppermint Butler said to Phoebe while everyone listened to the Peppermint speak.

Phoebe and Marceline were shocked at story, Marceline for the most since she had no idea.

Phoebe was however silent as she took a moment to process what Peppermint Butler said.

That's when she start to think if she would be in Bubblegum's shoes and starts regretting on her actions against Finn before she worries about being sad with losing someone important if she didn't find out the real truth since she can tell that Finn was hiding something.

Peppermint Butler saw that his story and that everything that happened did seem to get something to click in Phoebe's head before the Candy Butler said this.

"It would be better to meet Finn at his treefort today since he should be heading there after he wakes up and buys his gear soon, now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do and drop the Ice King off at Miss Abadeer's place." Peppermint Butler said before he gestured for the Ice King to follow him before he did just that and followed the Butler out of the room after he got his things which left Phoebe and Marceline alone in the room.

Marceline rubbed her arm a bit before she asked Phoebe this.

"You gonna be okay?"

Phoebe just looked like she was thinking a bit more before she said this.

"I… think so… I need to leave now so please excuse me." Phoebe said while she stood up and starts walking out of the room.

Marceline can see that the new Flame Queen needed time to think before she sighs a bit since today was very productive.

She may be angry with Finn but him being banished was something she did not want to be honest. Though she still wanted to know why. For as long as she known the kid, there was no way he would actually do this girlfriend without some kind of reason. Something was fishy here.

However she would have to worry about that later, for now she has a certain Candy Monarch to help feel better.

That's when she starts floating out of the room before heading for Bubblegum's room.

Meanwhile with Finn….

He starts to come to again when something burning was felt on his nose again…

Finn immediately opened his eyes before he spoke up.

"Glob darnit!" He said before he tries to cover his nose.

When he was awake, he saw that Peppermint Butler was the one who used that scented potion again to wake him before the Candy Butler said this.

"Hello Master Finn, sorry about all of this, and sorry about knocking you out again, only Royals and their immediate help can know the path to and from the Trial room, anyway once you collect your bearings, I have taken the liberty of getting a new outfit for you for your time in the badlands, I hope you like it, I also got you the necessary things to help you there as well." Peppermint Butler said while he showed Finn a wrapped up package.

Finn blinks when he saw the package before he took it and opens it up too see what's inside.

Turns out, it was a heavy looking outfit with a blue color scheme with the shirt, there was a silver shoulder guard on the left shoulder, multiple bands that met to link together thanks to a large silver ring, heavy looking boots with metal on the bottom of the boots, there were tan pants with a pouch on the side and to complete the look, was a set of goggles that looked brand new, plus a cloak and a large water canteen and other provisions inside in another bag, the package was very large after all.

"Whoa." Finn said with a surprised look as he marveled the outfit.

"Indeed, you can change now if you want but I recommend getting indoors first, anyway, I'll be helping the princess relax if Marceline hasn't done that yet, she did agree to helping with setting her bed up after all, and think of it like this Master Finn, you never really explored the badlands yes?, why not think of this as an adventure and a chance to explore the unknown, adventurer's are suppose to do that right?" Peppermint Butler said while trying to help cheer Finn up.

Even though Finn was sad and upset that he was being banished, he did perk up a bit since there's some places in the badlands that haven't been discovered so he can probably do that during his banishment before speaking up.

"That is true." He said with a small smile but was still sad though.

Peppermint Butler noticed before he said this.

"Don't worry, knowing the princess, once she gets some sleep and calms down, I'm sure she, Marceline, and Flame Queen will try and figure out a way to get you back, you could argue that Marceline and the Queen of Flames will not help, but after what happened after you got knocked out, you may be surprised at what may happen these next three days, so just think of this as a vacation from defending Ooo for a bit if you want to think of it like that, and who knows… you could make some new friends and allies in the badlands, just between you and me, I know of a demon who sometimes frequants there that there are 3 cities in the badlands, one quite near once you get into the Badlands, easy to get resources, friendly people, and plenty of places to explore there, but the further out in the Badlands, the more dangerous and more lawless they are, but they still have some order there, they are not recognized by Ooo as kingdoms but for the Badlands, they are the only friendly places there, but be warned, the third City is not to be taken lightly, it is smack dab in the middle of dangerous territory and even the weakest person there can be as strong as you, thats how experienced the people there are, granted they could die at anytime so they live their lives to the fullest there by the day… I'll send you a map to the one with the most friendly people later so you can at least have a place to call home there, and I know the ruler from years ago so he will know who you are when you get there." Peppermint Butler said with a smile on his face when he was willing to help Finn out more.

Finn was surprised to hear that before he spoke up.

"Thank you Pep. I guess despite my current status, I still have some people helping me."

Peppermint Butler, after making sure Finn had the supplies, said this after bowing to him.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure the princess would be willing to let you stay in the kingdom in hiding, but she has her subjects to worry about, and once word spreads about this, people are sure to be hysterical… you may want to get ready at the Treefort now and then talk with Jake about this, the Trial's details are not public yet but they will be disclosed to them soon." Peppermint Butler said with a saddened expression on his face.

Finn sighs as he has to tell Jake the news before he spoke up.

"I know. Don't know how Jake will take it but he and I will have to get through this before I leave. He has a family now. I don't want him to be hysterical or have him do something stupid."

"When does he not do something stupid?" Peppermint Butler said while giving Finn a half lidded amused look since Jake did goof around a lot in the Candy Kingdom… and sometimes it bit Peppermint Butler in the ass hard sometimes.

Finn sweatdrops for a bit before he spoke up.

"Good point." He said though he was making to not tell Peppermint Butler about the advice that Jake gave him which was one of the stupid things and the main reason why he was in this situation in the first place.

"Yup, now get going Finn, time is wasting for the 72 hours… go… run... FLY YOU FOOL!" Peppermint Butler said while he nudged Finn into going down the stairs and shouts that last bit to get him to run.

Finn sweatdrops before he starts going downstairs while carrying the bags that Peppermint gave him.

After a couple hours to get some last minute items and what not, and with a quick call to Banana Man to help him get back home, the duo was driving along the grasslands while Banana Man, who was not aware of Finn's predicament, just said this to Finn when he saw the bags in the back.

"Wow Finn, going on another grand adventure?, would have thought with all that loot that you have, you could retire in style now, have no real care in the world." Banana man said while he focused on the road… or grasslands to make sure they didn't crash.

Finn didn't know what to say to Banana Man so he decides to say this.

"Nah Banana Man these are just supplies. Besides I wouldn't retire for anything."

Banana Man laughed a bit at that before he said this.

"Hehe, yeah, seeing you not on an adventure is strange, and I do have a surprise for you Finn, took a bit to work on but should help with covering areas easily, not a vehicle since that is a seperate beast altogether but should be interesting nonetheless." Banana man said with a grin on his face.

Finn perked when he heard that before asking this.

"What is it?"

Banana Man smiles at that before he said this.

"A surprise, just look on the row boat on top of your house and you'll see it, has instructions and everything if you want to make a new one if it breaks by accident." Banana man said with a grin on his face when he sped up to have the car go across the grasslands at a faster speed.

Finn held the bags tightly while wondering what surprise did Banana Man placed at the Tree Fort.

However when the group got close to the treefort, they saw Phoebe of all people waiting at the front door while she seemed lost in thought over something which caused Banana Man to say this when the duo pulled up near the water Nymph pond.

"Huh?, wonder what your girlfriend is doing here, then again I'm not one to judge, since we're here, you might as well talk with her and find out about the surprise, remember, the rowboat on your place Finn, read the instructions carefully, you may be surprised at how good it is, not rocket levels of genius but still a close second." Banana man said with a grin on his face near the end while he waits for Finn to get out of the car.

Finn, though still shocked to see Phoebe but was feeling nervous, looks at Banana Man before speaking.

"Right. Thanks for the lift man." He said before getting out.

"No worries Finn, if you ever need a lift, then you know who to call, I got some upgrades for this bad boy here and after a week, and I'm hoping to show you and Jake later, hehe, you guys will be impressed, this thing will zoom across the Grasslands compared to now." Banana man said before he drove off before Finn could say anything which showed Banana man had no idea… that Finn wouldn't be here after a week…

Finn was sad for a bit before he spoke up to himself.

"Too bad I don't have a week to see it." He said before he starts walking to the Tree Fort but was still worried about Phoebe since now he has no idea what she wanted now.

Phoebe saw Finn approach while she saw the bags that he had and when he got close, she said this surprisingly for so many reasons when she looked… saddened.

"... Finn… I'm... sorry…." Phoebe said out of nowhere while she looked slightly depressed.

Finn was completely caught off guard as he didn't expect to hear that before he asked this.

"Why are you sorry Phoe… er Flame Queen? I'm the one that did wrong."

Phoebe shook her head before she said this.

"No… while what you did was… painful… I shouldn't have gotten into that fight with the Ice King again, first time was just self defense… but that time… I flew into a rage and now your the one paying for it in the end... " Phoebe said while some fiery tears dripped from her face…. Just what happened to get her to think like this?... and how long was he out!?

Finn had no idea what happened before he spoke up.

"First time was self defense yes, but everything else was because of my lies. I should've just left things alone and no one would've gotten hurt." He said with a sad tone.

"Maybe, but too late to take it back… I just… want to know why you did it… and I mean the truth… you seemed to have been hiding something Finn… and considering the situation, I would have just threw it out as you telling the truth, but… we dated for so long so I know you… you wouldn't have done that for no reason at all… you're not a bad guy Finn… just easily misled like me sometimes." Phoebe said while she sniffed a few times… damn she was unusually close but it seemed in her sadness she never considered Jake to be a key part with the Cosmic owl and all that.

Finn didn't know what to say before he spoke up.

"Even if I tell you why, it still doesn't change the fact that I pulled the trigger."

Phoebe saw that Finn was being really adamant about not speaking for some reason and while it did make her tear up a bit more, she did say this.

"I see… guess I am naive like Bubblegum said, she did give me a good slap earlier and I guess a wake up call… guess what happened in the throne room got rid of whatever trust you had for me huh?" Phoebe said before she starts to walk away with tears falling from her face.

Finn's eyes widen when he heard that before he tries to stop Phoebe from leaving before asking this.

"W-Wait… Bubblegum slapped you?"

Phoebe stopped walking before she turned to Finn and said this.

"Yeah, and told me about this person named Shoko and how she supposedly died when she felt in some kind of Toxic goo after trying to get Bubblegum's amulet, also told me that while your actions couldn't be forgiven, she did say that I'm at fault as well, I mean I attacked the Goblin Kingdom and if my father hadn't given them half of my kingdoms treasury, the Goblin Kingdom would have either went to war with the Fire Kingdom or hired an assassin who would be as stubborn as this Scorcher person, but I have no idea who he or she is… and when I caused so much damage in the Ice Kingdom, that just made it clear I'm still immature compared to the others who have actually lived their lives for much longer and ruled their kingdoms for years… and I only just started a few hours ago…" Phoebe said while she starts to look more bummed and her flames showed it with how dim they looked.

Finn, though surprised about this Shoko person, couldn't take seeing Phoebe sad now before he decides to say this.

"Phoebe listen, my trust for you... hasn't left. The reason I can't say it was because I wouldn't think anyone would believe me."

Phoebe looked to Finn while wiping her eyes before she said this.

"Well… could you at least try?... I'll listen this time…" Phoebe said when she sniffed a few times while she tried to calm down.

Finn sighs a bit before he said this.

"Okay… after your fight with Ice King I felt… a bit excited. I mean the way you kicked his buns was cool. Later that night I got a dream and you were in it. I was suddenly covered in flames but I didn't feel anything. That's when I started writing those letters because... I wanted keep having that dream. Though I found out later on that the Cosmic Owl was the one that sent me that dream like he was sending me a message. So after I sent you and Ice King the last message, I went to sleep to see if I can get that dream which I did only for the Cosmic Owl to say this… I blew it. And boy did I blew it." He said while making sure to keep Jake out of it.

Phoebe's eyes widen from that before she asked this.

"Uh… who is this Cosmic Owl?... and why not just tell you what the dream meant?, if you blew it, wouldn't that mean that there was a way to not blow it?" Phoebe said with a greatly confused tone to her voice… she didn't seem angry surprisingly… guess she was more curious about who this Cosmic owl was.

Finn blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"Well the Cosmic Owl is a being that enters people's dreams and I think he has his own way of delivering messages at the wrong time. Though bottom line, I should've quit while I was ahead. I was an idiot for doing this to you Phoebe. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve someone like me. You deserve better."

Phoebe however was silent throughout it all while she took a moment to think about things quickly before she said this.

"So… what you're saying is… that if you never had those dreams… we would never be in this situation?" Phoebe said while she seemed to be thinking about various things… and when the Cosmic Owl was mentioned and how all those dream like messages… she seemed to have heard that a few times in her lamp… but when was that?

Finn took a moment to think on this before he spoke up.

"Yeah, if I didn't have those dreams, none of this would've happened."

Phoebe then said this after she took a bit more to think.

"Hey Finn… mind if I try something?... something I picked up from Flambo recently…" Phoebe said while she looked at Finn with a hard to read look.

Finn blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"Um sure." He said though confused on what the Flame Queen will do.

A moment later, she made a familiar chant before she surprised Finn by slapping him and he got a flame shield equipped before Phoebe said this.

"That… was for listening to a stranger who gave shitty advice… and this…" Phoebe said when she gripped Finn's shoulders with a strong grip.

Finn was completely caught off guard by that slap, though he half expected it before he looks at Phoebe to see what she would do next.

"And this… is my end of the apology to you." Phoebe said before she pulled Finn in and smashed her lips into Finn's for a surprisingly heated kiss that didn't cause her to practically explode in Finn's face for some reason.

Finn was beyond shocked by this sudden before he starts to think.

' _Oh Glob… first she slaps me but now she's kissing me! What does this mean? And how is she not exploding?'_

Phoebe however keeps the kiss up while she slipped her tongue into Finn's mouth to deepen the kiss.

The human was again shocked by that move but for a moment, he melts into the kiss before he hugs Phoebe after he dropped his bags and returns the kiss before he had his tongue interact with hers.

Phoebe and Finn keep the kiss up for a minute before Phoebe pulled away before she said this.

"Glob Finn…" Phoebe said while she pants for breath.

"I-I know... " Finn said as he pants for breath as well.

Phoebe however remembered that Finn would have to leave Ooo possibly for life before she said this.

"Glob… I shouldn't even be doing this… you'll be leaving Ooo, most likely for life… I wish I never got into that fight with the Ice King in the first place… hehe… I would have joined you in the Badlands… but I got a kingdom to run and make sure it doesn't go back down the evil path it was on with my father and his predecessors again… Glob Finn.. why does this have to be so hard…" Phoebe said while her body trembles while she held onto Finn… she finally found out why Finn did what he did and while what Finn did was unforgivable for now… after cooling down… she never wanted Finn to leave Ooo… far from it… after what happened with Bubblegum… she wanted to patch things up with Finn…

Finn hugged Phoebe before he spoke up.

"I don't know Phoebe. Sometimes that's how life is. But right now we have to make the most of this. Even if I'm gone, I know you'll be a great 're, beautiful, brave and smart."

Phoebe blushed more from that before she said this with a nod.

"Yeah… I'll take care of some things and we can hang around tomorrow, gotta love the council since they can handle the tough stuff for a bit, but for now, you should finish getting ready and maybe pal around with Jake, I'll see you later Finn… one last date tomorrow for old times sake?" Phoebe said with a small smile on her face.

Finn blushes before he spoke up while smiling.

"Yeah. I would love that."

Phoebe smiles a bit more before she gave Finn one last kiss on the lips before she said this.

"Just to point out, one of the perks about being Queen, got some fire Sages in the Fire Kingdom to actually look and I'm getting treatments for my unstable matrix… so no more explosions for now… see you later Finn." Phoebe said before she turned into Flames and zoomed away from the treefort.

Finn was surprised to hear that as he watched Phoebe leave before saying this as if he was talking to her.

"See yeah." He said with a slight smile before he grabbed his bags and went inside the Tree Fort before he almost forgot about the surprise Banana Man left on the rowboat.

Thankfully when he did remember, he instantly climbed up to rowboat with the umbrella on it before he saw a backpack there with two odd contraptions on the sides of the backpack with some kind of note under it, though there was some kind of attachment on the sides that seemed to attach to bracers for wrists or something.

Finn wondered what it was before he looks at the note to see what it says.

" _Hey Finn, sorry for not being able to show this in person, but say hello to your new backpack/ glider, it only works from high areas but it will allow you to get from one area to another easily if you get to a high building or even a mountain, the right bracer once pulled will deploy the wings, and the left will put them back to normal, I've personally tested this multiple times with various weights and while going over the 400 pound limit did cause me to crash hard, as long as you don't hit that, then you will glide safely, and inside of the backpack itself is a set of tools that you can use to make your own glider or customize it to your liking while a list of needed parts to make more are inside, there is also a helmet, you know what they say, safety first after all… sincerely, Banana Man the inventor."_ Finn read while he opened the backpack and aside from a pole in the middle connecting the two contractions to the backpack and it looked like a metal box inside of the cloth like covering with a helmet and a few pieces of paper, instructions, list of materials, and a small tool kit at the bottom that seemed to be wedged in there to keep it from rattling around inside but had enough room to open, most likely for durability, the backpack looked like it had enough room for most of the items that Finn had while his pouch that he got from Peppermint Butler could handle the rest.

Finn's eyes sparkle with excitement before said this.

"Awesome." he said as he looked over the blueprints and list.

After making sure the items and what not were there, he couldn't resist giving this thing a test run himself after he read the instruction, and after he placed his backpack and the other papers inside of the bigger one, he equipped the backpack and equipped the bracers which had small chain links leasing to the backpack, they has simple latches to keep on his wrists so they could be taken off easily, though he did trade his hat for the helmet and funny enough it was white and had to bear ear like bits on top so it was like Finn was trading a hat for a helmet but didn't lose the iconic look that he had, and the instructions said that to deploy the wings, pull hard on the right bracers, and to put them back into their storage mode, pull hard on the left chain.

Finn then jumped of the rowboat before he pulls the right bracer to activate the wings.

A moment later while he fell to the ground, the wings deploy to show a steampunk looking set of wings that looked like they were in the shape of bat wings and when Finn was midway down, he then shot up into the air when the Wings fully settle before he was gliding through the air at a fast pace after a jarring U-turn to get some altitude, much faster than him walking through the grasslands and he could see for quite a ways away and while he could see that he was slowly descending, he did have this reaction when he was actually flying, or slowly falling through the air.

"Whoo! This is amazing! I'm really flying!"

After a bit of gliding around with Finn having the time of his life, he made a quick turn to glide back to his place and lands safely when he pulled the left Bracer and it closed when he was near the ground before he lands, bit of a rough landing but an 8 out of 10 for a first flight, and a 10 out of 10 for Banana man's invention, thankfully for Finn, he had to really pull hard on the tough chains for the wings to deploy so there would be a low chance of accidents happening as well, should help greatly through his time in the badlands, and with the goggles, more so to prevent Finn from closing his eyes in high windy areas.

"Man that was awesome. Banana Man really outdone himself this time."

Finn then went back into the Treefort to get back to the Rowboat for the stuff that Peppermint Butler gave him before he came back down to see BMO walking up to Finn before BMO said this.

"Hello Finn, I saw you flying like a bird in the sky, when did you grow wings?" BMO said with an innocent tone to its voice.

Finn chuckled a bit at BMO's innocence before he spoke up.

"I didn't actually grow wings BMO. Banana Man made this special backpack for me that can help me fly and glide through the air."

"Oh that is nice Finn, maybe you could take me for a ride someday." BMO said with a smile on their face while they could picture Finn carrying them through the sky like the wings were a ride.

Finn did smile though on the inside, he's gonna be banished and he's gonna have a difficult time telling BMO this.

BMO however saw the bags with Finn before BMO said this.

"Oh is that new clothing and gear Finn?, I'll give you some privacy to change, I'll be playing with that ball that I found a bit ago in the wall, lots of toys for some reason, I'll even be the judge for your new look." BMO said before they ran off which left Finn alone.

Finn had a look of sadness after seeing the bot leave before he lowly said this to himself.

"Oh BMO, I don't know how you and Jake will take the news." He said before crying a bit.

However after a few minutes, Finn managed to calm himself down before he decided to get changed real quick, might as well see how the new gear would feel so he can get more since he doubt he would come back for a long time.

Finn then grabbed his new gear before he went to the bathroom to change.

It only took him 5 minutes due to some of the gear being a bit finicky, mainly the ring that was on the chest part of the shirt before he walks out and goes to the mirror to see how he looks.

Honestly with the goggles holding his hair up and a band of cloth that he got to hold his hair in a ponytail, and the gear that he had, he honestly looked pretty good, and the leather straps actually had holsters for any weapons he wanted to use either on his back or his front and sides, all in all, Finn looked more badass than ever.( **A/N: Picture Jak 3 look on Finn and you get the general idea, just add the holsters for weapons and what not to give it more versatility.)**

Finn blinks in surprise for a moment as he continue to look at himself for a moment before he spoke up.

"Wow. I look great."

Finn then exits the bathroom and aside from a low metallic footstep of his boots, which wasn't to annoying, his body was surprisingly comfy when he walked around, this outfit must be high grade… though it seemed Peppermint Butler forgot to remove the receipt and it fell from Finn's shirt when he missed it as well.

Finn blinks for a moment when he noticed the receipt before he goes down and picks up the paper before looking at it.

Finn's eyes however widen… when he saw how many 0's there were for all the stuff that Finn had… good Glob….

"Is this for real?! All the stuff that Peppermint gave me is worth more than our treasure trove. Why would PB spend that much for me?"

Though considering that Finn would be leaving possibly for life, this must have been the biggest farewell gift that Finn would receive for now…. And again showed that Finn still had allies in Bubblegum and Phoebe… hopefully Marceline would stop by but Finn thought he was pushing his luck with her since he did get Simon to fight Phoebe after all…

Finn felt sad when he thought about the Vampire Queen before he said this.

"I may have PB and Phoebe on my side but… I doubt Marcy wouldn't want to see me since I'm the reason Simon got hurt. She'll probably wished she forgot about me or just cast a spell to do it… after taking care of PB anyway..."

However a tapping on the window was heard a few times, and the first thing that came to mind would have been Marceline since this was his bedroom window, but she was suppose to be with Bubblegum right?

Finn when he walked to the window before thinking this.

' _No it couldn't be. Must be the branch tapping on the window caused by the wind.'_ He thought as he got closer.

However he saw a small creature with bat like wings appear at the window, but oddly enough, it wasn't Marceline, but some kind of eyeball creature with bat like wings and two tiny legs, barely bigger than Finn's own eyeball and looked adorable, and it seemed to have a letter and some kind of ring in its tiny claw like hands.

Finn was confused about the creature before he took the letter and the ring before he starts to read what the said.

" _Yo weenie, considering things, I should be pissed at you and all that, but because of certain things that Bubblegum said after you were knocked out, I got to thinking, and while I still want to slug you one for pitting Simon against your girlfriend, I did do some janked up things as well… so instead of being sappy and all that, I decided to just give you this ring, the little eyeball bat creature is a demon from the Nightosphere and is one of the few passive beings there believe it or not, well, more like too weak to do much per say, but considering you're heading to the badlands, … well… just put the ring on your right or left hand and use the ringed hand to cover your eye after closing it and you'll see what I mean, better to close both eyes because you will be surprised, oh and just to give fair warning, you may feel a bit dazed after your done so I would go for about 30 seconds, the second letter attached to the back will explain more after you use this ring, I would explain in person but I'm trying to help Bonnie calm down after that scary break down that she had, and considering I'm the Queen of the night, that's saying something."_

" _Rocking as always, Marceline the Vampire Queen."_ Finn read the note while the eyeball demon just looked at Finn.

Finn blinked for a second after reading the letter before his mouth formed a small smile before saying this.

"Thank you Marcy." He said before he took the ring and equipped to his left hand, or left ring finger in this case.

A moment later, he did what the note said, closed both eyes, and covered his left eye with his left hand while unknowing to Finn, the ring glows and a moment later… he was looking at himself from the Eyeball demon's perspective while it stares at him and he saw his own reaction.

"Whoa! I can… I can see everything! So mathematical."

However after 30 seconds or so, Finn saw the ring glowing on his hand and felt… oddly unfocused before he removed his hand… and like the letter said, dazed he was while the eyeball demon tilts its tiny head at Finn.

"M-Man… Marcy wasn't kidding… about that d-dazed thing. I wonder what the second letter says after I put the ring on." He said before looking at the back.

The Letter then said this when it talked about the ring in detail.

" _Alright, first off, big laugh if you didn't read this letter first and got dazed without knowing why, figure I should get one last prank in before you leave before I give the actual instructions…"_ The Letter starts out while the Eyeball Demon jumped and flew to land on Finn's head and perched there while it lets Finn do his own thing.

Finn blinked for a second when he felt the eyeball creature on his head before he shrugged and went back to reading the letter.

" _Alright, on a serious note, three things to know about the little guy that brought you the letter and ring…."_ The Letter said before the three things were read in a list like order.

" _1) this little guy is an Eyeball familiar, a spying demon who normally sticks around the wielder of the ring, in exchange giving the wielder a eye in the sky, it absorbs energy from the welder, but no worries, nothing a good meal won't fix so no worries about dying or something."_ The First item read out before the second one was read.

" _2) The more you use the Familiar, the friendler it gets with the wielder, the energy is its main source of food, and while it's not much for conversation, when in use, it can also let you hear what this demon hears, though I will say this, better not get any ideas and spy on the ladies in their private moments Finn, though I would be impressed if you did hehe…."_ The second bit said while the Eyeball familiar looked down when Finn jolts for some reason.

Finn blushed brightly when he read that before remembering that one time he and Jake were in Marceline's closet and Finn saw Marceline naked and didn't say anything to both Jake and the Vampire Queen before saying this.

"Yeah... I'm not gonna do something like that. Still glad Marcy doesn't know I saw her… naked." He said before he went to read the last step of the letter.

" _Finally, the last thing that should be important, is that the eyeball familiar can evolved into better forms once it devours enough energy, and before you get the idea of just going all in, it will take much more than your energy to do that, it takes a little at a time to do that, best I can say if you already used it once… I would say half a year from now if you use it a lot."_ The last thing read while a tiny P.S. was on the bottom.

Finn took a moment to let the last step sink into his mind while wondering what forms the eyeball familiar can transform to before he looks at the P.S. to see what else it said.

" _P.S. I'll be stopping by sometime on the third day to give you a farewell to remember so better not leave Ooo beforehand, or else you'll really be dealing with a angry Vampire Queen."_ the last thing said on the note before it cuts off.

Finn gulps after reading that before he spoke up.

"Yeah… gotta make sure I don't leave early."

There was nothing else that the note said which left Finn with the eyeball Familiar that just dozed off on Finn's head, seems it liked how Finn's hair felt.

Finn, though sweatdrops, chuckled a bit before he said this.

"Looks like I got a interesting partner during my travel. Hopefully the little guy and I will get along well."

The Eyeball familiar just slept on Finn's head still but now after all of this… nothing else to do right now technically so might as well head to Jake's place with Lady.

Finn sighs before speaking to himself.

"This is not gonna end well." He said before he starts exiting out of the Tree Fort after leaving his room.

Though he did get reminded about his backpack glider… why not at least have some fun gliding through the air to Jake's place?

A bit later, Finn was on the roof of the treefort while the eyeball familar keeps on dozing on Finn's head, though when the helmet was about to be put on, he did have to wake it and it was now flying near Finn's head when he pulled his right bracer and the wings appeared while the Familiar looked at the backpack before looking at Finn who equipped the goggles to his eyes.

Finn took a deep breath before he jumped off the roof.

A moment later, Finn starts to fall for a second before he starts to glide through the air while the familiar gave chase when Finn had some serious speed and he was gliding through the air at a fast pace.

Finn laughed a few times as he was enjoying his time in the air while flying towards Lady's house.

After a landing and a toss by a giant for another glide with the familiar chasing Finn the entire time, he found himself flying towards Lady's house in record time when he got near the place, though he had to land outside of the small forest around Lady's house to prevent crashes while the Familar lands on Finn's head and dozed off again when it needed to rest after keeping up with Finn.

Finn retracted the wings before he fixed himself up and starts walking towards Lady's house while feeling nervous.

Thankfully for Finn, he saw Jake and Lady eating outside while they were enjoying one another's company, and to some surprise, Jake and Ladies kids were there as well, seems they were invited to a reunion of sorts again.

While Finn got close, TV noticed the human arriving before he got everyone's attention when he said this.

"Hey dad, uncle Finn's here."

Jake blinked a few times after he bit into a sandwich before he said this to Finn after he chewed and swallowed his food in one bite after growing big enough to do that.

"Hey Finn, nice new duds, where were you?, haven't heard you since yesterday." Jake said with a grin on his face while he stretched over to Finn and stood in front of him with a smile on his face..

Finn did smile at his brother but was also feeling sad before he spoke up.

"Well let's just say something happened and well… I didn't know how I would tell you but seeing you and Lady having a nice family meal I might as well wait."

"Something happen?, like what?, why don't we head inside, Lady helped make some pretty sweet ice cream and I feel like I'm more in love with my lady then ever before… HEAR THAT LADY!?, LOVE YOU!" Jake said while he looked back to Lady with a grin on his jowls.

" **Love you too, Jake!"** Lady said with a smile on her face.

Jake chuckles at that before he gestured for Finn to follow him inside of Lady's home.

Finn did before a moment later, the duo were inside the house, or the kitchen since they were getting ice cream.

Finn and Jake were then eating some ice cream in the kitchen before Jake said this when the duo were talking about their past adventures.

"...Hehe… and who knew that Balloon monster was filled with ink, man were we stained that day." Jake said before he bit into his ice cream again.

"Hehe… yeah." Finn said as he was taking small bites of his ice cream slowly.

Jake however noticed Finn not eating his meal like usual before he asked this.

"Something wrong Finn?, you're not eating your ice cream like you normally do, need me to take you to a doctor or something?" Jake said while he got a bit worried for Finn.

Finn sighs as he set his bowl on the counter before speaking up.

"No Jake I'm fine it's just…" He said before stopping.

"Just?" Jake said when he raised an eyebrow at Finn.

Finn looks at his brother for a moment before he asked this.

"Jake? Do you remember when you told me that I should continue that dream the Cosmic Owl gave me?"

"Yeah?... I mean I heard about the Ice Kingdom but come on and it's being rebuilt, we kick Ice King's buns all the time and he's a menace when he tries, granted he calmed down greatly, but he still does annoying stuff, I mean what could happen really?, you getting in trouble and getting banished or something?" Jake said while he ate his ice cream when he chuckles at that idea… like that could really happen…

However, Finn wasn't chuckling before he said this.

"Yes Jake. I'm being banished."

Jake ate his bite before he said this.

"Yeah, yeah, you're banished…" Jake said before he bit into his food before his eyes widen to comical proportions and looked to Finn with his spoon in his mouth… if the situation was difference, that face would be priceless… but considering how Finn was feeling…

Finn had a sad look on his face before nodding at his brother which meant that he was telling the truth.

Jake… probably did the most obvious thing that Finn would know… when he passed out in his chair while his face fell in the bowl of ice cream and gurgling was heard.

"Jake!" Finn shouts as he tries to help his brother up.

 **Hours later….**

"U-Ugh… oh man my head… I had a nightmare that Finn said he was banished…" Jake muttered while he felt he was laying in his couch while he his head was resting on Lady who looked at him with worry while his children looked worried as well while Finn was sitting nearby... Which really bummed Jake into saying this.

"I'm… guessing Finn said the same thing to you guys huh?" Jake said while he hoped he just dreamed that, new look aside, he could have just hit his head outside and could have just had a nightmare.

Sadly for him, Lady and the kids had their heads down meaning Finn did tell them the bad news.

"Oh Glob… I donked up badly this time did I?..." Jake said while he put his hands on his face to try and cover up how anguished his face looked when he remembered the reason why Finn was in this situation… him… Jake's advice to follow through with the Cosmic Owl's dream…

That's when Finn spoke up.

"Look Jake, despite what happened, I didn't tell anyone, besides your family who ran in because of my shouting, that you had a hand this. I didn't want you to suffer knowing you have a family now. So you can't say anything to the royals. They also don't know about the Cosmic Owl dream. Well except for… Phoebe."

Jake pales before he said this.

"Oh Glob, I'm toast, any chance I could join you for a few months to see if she can calm down once she comes after me?, I think she may skin me alive." Jake said with a panicked tone to his voice which showed he misheard things.

Finn sweatdropped before he spoke up.

"Okay Jake I need you to calm down so I can say this… All the princesses don't know that it was you and Cosmic Owl's doing. The only person who does know about the Cosmic Owl, and not you, is Phoebe. So you're basically safe if you don't say anything. I'm trying to keep you safe okay?" He said as he tries to get through to his brother.

Jake finally got it before he said this.

"B-But where are you going?" Jake asked with a regretful look on his face.

Finn sighs before he spoke up.

"In 3 days, I'm gonna be banished to the Badlands."

Jake's eyes widen in shock before he said this.

"The Badlands!?, you have got to be kidding me!, do you remember what happened the last time we went there?, we got those cakes taken from us time and time again and we could barely do anything!, and you're going alone!?" Jake said when he remembered that time and it wasn't pleasant.

Finn did remember that before he spoke up.

"Yes I am. I maybe gone for life. But the good thing is, PB, Marcy and Phoebe seemed to be on my side and they'll probably try to change the other princesses's minds though I doubt they can, since the other royals are sticking by their vote."

Jake looked really bummed by that though hearing about Bubblegum, Marceline, and Phoebe are still backing Finn, though hearing Phoebe was still backing Finn after what he and… Finn did…

"Great… well… what now?... honestly I'm too bummed right now to eat ice cream right now, though I do have to ask, why did… wait… Phoebe?..." Jake shockingly said, and considering how much he loved the stuff, but the name Phoebe did throw him off a bit after a minute when he fully registered hearing the name and when he didn't recognize the name… he looked straight up confused.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before spoke up.

"Flame Princess, or Flame Queen's real name."

"Seriously!?, why not tell us before?, I mean you and her were dating right?" Jake said when he wondered if Finn and Phoebe were really dating up until now since Finn and him had no idea about Phoebe's name so he was really confused now.

However Finn did say this.

"I didn't know about her real name when my trial was happening. I didn't even know she overthrew her dad after she dumped me. Although after my trial, I was visited by her and even though I did wrong, she was a bit upset with my banishment and after what PB did to her. So after I told her about the Cosmic Owl, and again not you Jake, Phoebe… slapped me after giving me flameshield before she… kissed me." He said before blushing brightly.

However instead of being happy, Jake looked more bummed before he placed his face in his hands before he said this.

"Good Glob… I am never giving advice again… I screwed things up for everyone…" Jake said before he starts to cry in front of everyone.

Everyone sees this before Finn walk towards to Jake before he hugs his brother.

However the Familiar finally got everyone's attention when it flew up and lands on Lady's nose before she asked this after an awkward silence with Finn trying to comfort Jake, though only Jake and her children can understand her.

" **Er… what is this eyeball thing?"** Lady asked while pointing at the Familiar who looked around the room at everyone who finally noticed it amidst the drama here.

That's when Viola asked this.

"Umm… Uncle Finn? What's that floating eyeball?" She asked which made Finn, who was hugging Jake, look up before he said this.

"Oh that's my eyeball familiar. Marceline gave him to me along with this ring. See as long as I wear the ring the two of us are connected. When I close my eyes, I can look through his eye but only for a short time." He said before showing everyone his ring.

" **Oh… neat."** Lady said while she stares at the familiar who stared back and in the short staring contest, Lady blinked while the Familiar still went strong, seems it didn't need to blink it seemed, though it did doze off on her nose after a minute which made Lady sweatdrop when she looked like a nest for it now.

Finn chuckled a bit before he spoke up.

"Don't worry Lady, I'll have the little guy resting on my head when I get out."

Lady then looked to Viola before she said this.

" **Mind telling Finn for me that he and Jake can hang out for today?... honestly I can talk with Jake later about his advice… but Jake may not see his brother for a long time… most likely for life so why not let them get one last adventure in."** Lady said to Viola since Jake was still trying to calm down.

Viola nods at her mom before she spoke up to Finn.

"Mom said you and pops can hang out today, uncle Finn. She was gonna have a talk with him about the advice but we figure you two can have one last adventure."

Finn did smile a bit when he looked at Lady before saying this.

"I would like that very much Lady. What do you say Jake?"

Jake sniffed again before he said this with a nod.

"Y-Yeah… one last hurrah… want to pick the place?" Jake said when he looked at Finn when he managed to calm down somewhat.

Finn smiles before he spoke up.

"Yeah. How about the mystery cave you were telling me about earlier?"

Jake blinked a few times before he nods and said this.

"S-Sure, give me a minute to get the map to there." Jake said while he stretched an arm and his head to his room with Lady to look for the map to the Mystery cave that he got from Flambo's brother from Flambo who helped passed it along.

Finn waited for Jake and Lady to come back before he looked at his nieces and nephews before he spoke up.

"I'm sorry for everything guys."

KKW rubbed the back of his head before he said this.

"No, considering what's about to happen, just pointing things out would make us look like dumbbutts, I'm sure everyone here agrees with me with that." KKW said while he looked to his siblings with a pointed look to the more trouble making siblings of the group.

The rest of the siblings nod their heads at KKW while a couple or so rubbed their heads since they were the more trouble making kids.

A minute later, Jake's head and arm came back while Lady did so as well before Jake said this when he held the Map to Finn.

"Alright, here is the map, let's get going Finn, might as well make this adventured the biggest one yet to give you a good send off to remember." Jake said with a forced grin on his face.

Finn grins as well before he said this.

"Heck yeah. Know what time it is?"

Jake held his hand out in a fist bump like motion before the duo said this as one.

"Adventure time!" Finn and Jake said before they left the home, but not before Jake said this when he stretched his head back in and kissed Lady for a moment and pulled away.

"See you later sweety, I maybe home late." Jake said before he stretched his head back out to get back with the rest of his body while the familiar opened its eye like body to notice Finn leaving and flew after him and out the door.

Lady rubbed her snout for a moment before she spoke up to her kids.

" **Despite what your father did that caused Finn to be banished, I still love him either way… *Sigh*... I'm going to miss Finn when he leaves. Hopefully Bubblegum will try to make the royals change their minds."**

KKW then said this when he placed an arm on his mom's back and said this with a comforting tone.

"Hopefully she can, I mean could be a few years since you know how stubborn royals are, but you know Bubblegum is more stubborn than the average princess, so I'm sure she will find a way, either that or some kind of threat will happen which will cause the princesses to change their mind and get one of the few people who can take care of it back… though hoping for the first since I don't want Ooo to be in danger anytime soon… but knowing our luck… doubtful…" KKW said while getting a half lidded look when he remembered reading about all the Ooo level destruction events that nearly got them before Finn and sometime's Jake managed to stop it, as much as he hated to admit it, lack of job aside, his dad did have balls to do that daily and had its merits since Jake wasn't a slouch in combat… mentality aside…

Lady gave her son a warm smile before she spoke up.

" **Thank you KKW. I don't want Ooo to be in danger as well. I just hope Finn will be okay in Badlands. All we have to do now is have hope for Bubblegum and hope for Finn's safety."**

KKW and the others nod before Finn and Jake were well on the way to the mystery cave while following the map before Jake and Finn were talking about things.

"So this little guy can evolve after some time?, know what kind of forms it can take?" Jake said while he raised one eye look at the Familiar who dozed on Finn's head before it woke up and leaned back with a surprised look in its eye when Jake's eye was so close and it fell off of Finn's head before it flapped it wings to right itself and it perched itself back on Finn's head to look at Jake.

"No idea. Marcy didn't give me the specifics. I guess I'll just have to see when this little guy starts to evolves. For now I just look through his eye when I closed mine."

"Eye see… hehe…" Jake said when he lowered his eye back to his head while the duo continue to walk along the path… though for some reason, they heard something nearby which got their attention.

Finn, who chuckled earlier at the joke, got on a little defense as he grabbed his sword and asked this.

"What's that?"

"No clue, let's look!" Jake said before he rushed to the source of the noise ahead of Finn and he heard a loud gasp from Jake when he turned the corner.

Finn quickly ran after Jake to see what made the magical canine gasped this loud.

To Finn's shock, he saw something that looked like a train with an infinity symbol running across some track, and after a minute of getting over his shock… he saw that the train never seemed to end.

"Dude… what kind of train is that?"

Jake then stretched his head upwards before gasping again and brought his head back down before he said this.

"Dude, this is a Dungeon train, all the cars are connected from front to back like a delicious donut and its running around infinitely, I mean use that eye in the sky that you got and see what I mean." Jake said to help give Finn more experience with the Familiar.

Finn blinks for a moment before he shrugged and decides to go for it before the human closed his eyes before using the ring's power after he placed his hand over his left eye.

The Familiar opened its eye again after blinking and Finn saw the top of his head before the Familiar starts to fly upwards and after a minute, Finn saw the train for what it was and saw that was moving on its own and it's front and back were connected together which showed that it would never stop anytime soon.

"Wow. You weren't kidding." Finn said as he still looks at the train through the eyeball familiar.

"I know right?, come on, let's get inside and see what's making it tick." Jake said next to Finn which was disorienting since Finn was technically looking at the train from high in the sky while Jake was standing next to his body.

"Yeah okay." He said before he removes his hand with the ring before opening his eye.

Just like last time, he was partly dazed again from the energy drain while Jake used an arm to wrap around Finn and used his stretching powers to get on the train after making sure that the Familiar was on Finn's head, and another moment later, Jake entered an open door on the side and after setting Finn down, he got in and the duo saw nothing in the first room, made sense if this was the entrance and exit before Jake said this.

"Hey, if this thing is on the path to the cave, we can just ride this cart all the way to the cave, saving us some ti-!" Jake tried to say before one of the doors opened and someone tried to rush at Finn and Jake with a war cry, though not a very good one, he wore a brown cloak with a skull on it, had a odd looking sword on his side and some kind of dagger.

A moment later, Finn got knocked on top of his head while the Familiar got stunned from that as well and got a swirl like icon on its eye before the man said this when he stomped on Finn's foot and tried to use his goggles to trip him up.

"The loot!, gimme the loot!"

Finn groans before he spoke up.

"Knock it off!" He said before punch the assailant in the gut before biting his wrist and then later pushed him out of the entrance/exit.

"Hey Finn, take a look at this." Jake said which got Finn's attention and he saw some loot around Jake before Jake said this.

"Look at all the loot this guy dropped, should be handy in the Badlands right?... and is that little guy Ok?, think it got hit hard when that guy jumped us." Jake said while he wore a metal hat with a spike on top.

Finn pats on the eyeball familiar to see if he was okay.

After a few pats, the Familiar seemed to stir and shake its body before it flew a bit and lands on Finn's finger and perched on it.

"Yeah he's okay was just stunned for a moment. But dang look at that sword." He said as he looked to the sword that looks like a bolt of lightning before he picks it up with the other hand before speaking up.

"Whoa, feels right." He said before he does some whoosh whoosh sounds though almost sounded like a lightsaber before a moment later he points the sword at the wall before lightning came out and strike it which left a decent blast in the wall.

"Hehehehe, whoa." He said while blushing a bit.

Jake chuckles before he said this.

"Pretty fun huh?" Jake asked with a grin on his face while he kept the helmet equipped, since he only brought the map, he forgot the backpack that he had at home so make a replica of it with his own body that held the loot in it.

"Yeah man! It's spicy baby fun!" Finn said.

"Want to go see what kind of other monsters are on this train?" Jake asked Finn while he grins at Finn.

"Yes!" Finn said excitedly before he quickly starts running to the next car of the train.

And fight a lot of monsters they did, and thanks to Finn's large backpack, Jake was able to put the sharper stuff inside of it while he carried the non sharp stuff before the scene went to much later to show Finn, Jake, and the Familiar looking at all the loot that they had, Finn even found some shin guards to go for the pants that he had to help make him look more badass.

"Man... look at all this rad loot." Finn said as he marveled his and Jake's winnings.

"Yeah this is a pretty great train, we should come back again someday if PB manages to get that banishment lifted." Jake said when he looked to Finn.

Finn blinks when he heard that before he asked this.

"What's the rush? We've only been here for 3 hours."

Jake chuckles before he said this.

"Yeah… I'm just getting a little bored is all, all these cars and monsters are kinda all the same, it's a little boring." Jake said when he saw the repetitiveness of the place.

"Aw come on it's fun. I just want to enjoy my last adventure with my bro before I go. So how about one more cart huh? Come on." Finn said while nudging Jake.

Jake blinked a few times before he said this.

"Alright just one more…." Jake said before Finn ran down to the next car with a yes while Jake sighs and he and the Familiar ran or flew after Finn… though when they got to the next car, nothing was in it.

Finn's excitement fell before he asked this.

"Huh? Where is everyone?" He asked before stepping in.

Jake followed before saying this while using a hand to nudge his.

"Hey hey, empty car, think we beat it buddy." Jake said before the door opened behind them and got them to look to see what they saw.

It was some big white creature wielding a mace with one hand and an eyeball chain with other while wearing a crown of sorts on its head.

Though when the creature swung it's weapons around, fire starts to appear which caused Finn to feel more excited before saying this.

"Whoa man, boss battle. Let's chew it up!" He said before he starts running towards the boss creature.

"Okay but this is the last one okay?" Jake said while he ran after Finn to aid him while he carried a stick.

"WE'LL SEE!" Finn shouts as he dodged the boss creature's strikes before barely able to dodge from flame strike from the boss's crown.

Jake then went up to hit the creature's leg with the stick that he had before he spoke up.

"Hey man, remember when we were going to that weird cave?, bet it's not too late to check it out." Jake said while he keeps hitting the creature.

Finn gave some good strikes to the boss creature while saying this.

"Weird cave… weird train… I'm cool here." He said before latching himself onto the boss creature's arm.

Jake steps back when the cratures arm was raised and said this after a sigh…

"... Okay…" Jake said while he watched Finn do his own thing.

As soon as Finn was high enough, he had both hands on his lightning blade before he did a war cry as he swung his sword down as hard as he can on top of the boss creature's head which released an electrical spark.

Surprisingly, it made another head appear on top of the boss creature's head before the second head said this.

"Ahhhhh, give me a break!" The second head shouts before the boss creature exploded.

A moment later, the duo covered their eyes after Finn lands safely before loot dropped to the ground in front of the duo.

"Oh dang… BOSS LOOT!" Finn shouts before he runs towards the loot and picks up the first two items which were the flame like crown and the eyeball chain.

That's when Finn did a little dance while humming a beat before saying this.

"Oh yeah." He said with his fist in the air before fire came out of the crown.

Finn chuckled before he said this.

"I bet Phoebe would like me with this crown on."

"Maybe dude, but just because it can help you control fire with your mind, doesn't make you fireproof, besides, you'll have to leave Ooo for a long time, so you may have no choice but to break up with her before you go, I mean it would be bad to keep her waiting and not find some happiness, you know that right?" Jake said while he picked up the rest of the loot, and put the dagger that was on the ground in Finn's backpack and put the gauntlet on and turned into a miniature version of the Boss creature before he pulled it off and said this.

"Nope!" Jake said while he tossed the gauntlet away.

Finn however was bummed when he heard that before speaking up.

"We'll we kinda already broke up since I did lie to her. Though I believe she did sorta forgive me. I'm not sure yet but we are gonna have one last date before my banishment."

"I see, want to just go ahead and leave so you can get ready for it?" Jake said when he saw the sun going down.

"Actually our last date is tomorrow so we have plenty of time here." Finn said.

"Ah…" Jake said before he followed Finn through a slime cart and stuff and into a room filled with red crystal ants, after after a moment of talking about inner voices and butter, another boss entered the room, it looked like they carried a pointer finger want with some kind of crystal in their left hand, had some boots with horns on them, and some kind of golden armor or clothing under the cloak, they had a green face and some tan hair and some kind of glow covering their left eye since their right was hidden before they spun the wand and Finn was engulfed with a light for a moment before it fades.

Finn had an excited look on his face before he shouts this out.

"BOSS FIGHT!" He shouts before he charges the new boss creature, which appears to be a woman, before he uses his flame crown to attack.

However the woman seemed to use the wand for some reflecting action and the flames hit Finn on a redirection and the Familiar learned its lesson then to stay on Finn's head in the action and Finn was knocked back on his ass while the Familiar flew above him to watch the fight while Jake sat out of it, heard Finn laugh, and finn ran back in while he and the boss fought off screen with blasts, zaps and an axehead flying his way and missing Jake before he put on some pants and turned to look at Finn when he heard an explosion and what the boss said before vanishing.

"MY JACKET STUFF!" The Boss yelled before vanishing in a flash of light which made Jake shield his eyes before he opened them to see Finn gathering the loot that the boss dropped before Finn said this to Jake when the Battle Moon and Battle earth float around his head.

"Check it out, battle moon and Battle Planet." Finn said which to Jake, was normal since earth was a long forgotten concept before the Familiar flew over and rests on the Battle Planet while a Crystal ball rolls to Jake who picked it up, looked into it, and gasped loudly when he saw something inside of it.

"Finn!, this is a future crystal!, look!, this is you dude, you're old, you're alone, and your still fighting on this dumb train." Jake said while he showed Finn an older version of him with the battle planet and moon still floating around him while he was wearing a stone like helmet with a familiar attached while some kind of bars were in front of his face on the rock like helmet, the Familiar was bigger than the current one that he has so could have switched up or it evolved into that and it looked like it was supporting Finn's aged body, he had a gold sword with a hook as a keychain, some kind of armor that looked like scales, two gold shoulder guards, and a skirt or something that went down to rest on the ground and had scary looking faces on it, he was missing his right arm and had it replaced with some kind of bit that had a cat-o-nine tails attached to it before he swung his sword through three golden crystal ants and said this.

"Get Ant of town." The Aged Finn said with a dull like tone to his voice.

"Whoa… I look awesome." Finn said while Jake look flabbergasted before the duo went into another room and Jake kicked the wall.

Shortly after Finn got into a fight with some hair apes while Jake dozed off on top of the train, and when he woke, he had to take care of a hair ape who tried to zap him, picked up the small hat and equipped it to his left hand before he went in search of Finn who seemed to have went deeper into the train… again...

"Finn, hey Fi-Whoa." Jake said when he saw a figure before him decked out in a flame cloak, the battle moon and planet, though could have been more then one, the figure was holding a orange sword that looked like it could slice and dice things easily and a spider wand in the other before Jake said this.

"Um… hey there friend… I ain't looking for no trouble, just looking for my friend Finn, maybe you seen him?, about 5 feet tall, picks his nose, and kinda smells funny…" Jake tried to explain before the figure interrupted him.

"Whoa whoa chill Jake. It's me. I'm all souped up now." Said the figure which was revealed to be Finn when his helmet opened up and the familiar flew out of his helmet and lands on the tip top of his helmet to look at Jake.

"Oh geez Finn, for a minute there I thought you were one of those twisted lost-soul boss guys." Jake said before Finn stuck his tongue out and made a odd sound for a moment before Jake said this.

"Wait you are!, you are one!" Jake said while pointing his hat covered hand at Finn.

"What? Those guys are cool." Finn said.

Jake got angry then and there before he said this.

"That's it man!, I'm getting you off this train whether you like it or not!" Jake said before he starts to approach Finn.

However Finn doesn't move before he spoke up.

"Jake relax. I'm not crazy. I'm actually ready to go now."

Jake was surprised by that before he said this with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait… you are?, but you looked happy at seeing your old self on this train." Jake said while he wondered what happened, this was a 180 from earlier.

Finn chuckled before he spoke up.

"I was and I would love to stay here forever but, I'm getting banished so no point in continuing this. Besides, I still have… whatever friends I might have left, since word of my trial would spread, to hang with. Plus I don't want to keep Phoebe waiting."

Jake blinked a few more times before he said this.

"Well… alright, though you may not know it but it's morning already." Jake said when he saw that there were no windows or anything so Finn may not know the time right now.

"Wow really? Then let's get you back to Lady since I believe she's worried sick. Maybe give her some of those diamonds we got from those red ants as an apology." Finn said.

"Maybe, though I doubt anything will help Lady during our… talk… can I have that helmet your wearing, hopefully I can at least protect my bread and butter from Lady's wrath." Jake said while shuddering when he wasn't going to enjoy the next few hours… and probably sleeping on the couch for a year or two…

Finn sweatdrops before he took off his helmet and passed to Jake before he spoke up.

"Sure go ahead. Never liked it very much. I prefer my flame crown."

"Thanks, here, take this, should be handy for some extra shade if you pop it on the crown upside down, either that or wear this hat and put that crown on it." Jake said while he passed his hat to Finn and when he yonked the Flame crown from Finn and popped it on Finn's head before he popped the hat on the Finn's head upside down with the spike pointing at Finn's head, but it never touched thanks to how short it was, granted it may not stay on but could do that with a string or something before Jake lifted it and put the hat on Finn's head and the crown on top of it.

"Thanks man." Finn said.

Jake chuckles at that before he said this to Finn.

"Come on Finn, let's get out of here, I'll punch a hole or something if there's no door to the outside, not sure since we never try and go back, but the door could have locked behind us." Jake said before he walked to the door and it opened.

"Oh, well, less work on my end, want a lift to the treehouse?, should save time right?, and you could get some sleep on the way, can't have you crashing with Phoebe right?" Jake said with a smile on his face while he gestured for Finn to get on his back after he turned into a horse shape while making sure he didn't tear them.

Finn chuckled before he and the eyeball familiar got on top of Jake.

A moment later, Jake starts to run through the train and another moment later, Finn and Jake, with the eyeball Familiar clinging onto the battle planet that orbited Finn with the battle moon circling it, were speeding to the treefort with Jake removing his pants and placing them into his loot body bag before he said this.

"If Phoebe isn't there, we can sort out the loot when we get you home, and I can make us some real food, bacon pancakes, making bacon pancakes, taking some bacon and putting it in a pancake, bacon pancakes!" Jake said before he starts to sing about bacon pancakes.

Finn chuckles for a bit but suddenly went quiet when he thought of the Tree Fort and BMO before the human spoke up.

"Jake. BMO doesn't know yet of my banishment."

Jake stopped singing before Jake said this.

"Oh… man… well I could crash at the treefort when not with Lady so BMO won't be alone, and could bring BMO over so TV can have some fun with them." Jake suggests while he keeps on running to the treefort.

"Yeah. That would be good. Although if you want, you and Lady could live at the Tree Fort. Plenty of room for TV as well." Finn suggested.

Jake blinked a few times before he said this.

"Well… I'm not sure, I'll have to speak with Lady about that, are you sure about this Finn?, I could go over and clean it every now and then so if you come home, it will be clean at least." Jake said while he used one eye to look back at Finn while his other kept watching the road.

Finn did have a thoughtful look on his face before speaking up.

"You know I'm sure Jake. But if Lady doesn't want to then you can do whatever you want when I get back. That is if I do come back."

Jake was silent from that before he said this when he looked back to the road with both eyes.

"Well I'll try and convince her, and knowing PB, she will keep fighting to try and get you back, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed and my hopes up, and I'll do my best to not only help her get you back bro, but to protect Ooo while your gone… may need to get some help from others, but I'll do it!" Jake said with a tone that showed he wouldn't back down from that.

Finn smiles a bit before he spoke up.

"I know you will man."

"Yeah!, now let's get going so we can fill you up for your date with the Queen of Flames." Jake said before he double timed it to get to the treefort as fast as he can… though he did bring out his phone and called Lady and told her what was going on and told her he would be back after he made Finn breakfast.

Lady, who was very worried about the duo since she hadn't heard from them, sighs with relief and told Jake she was okay with that but told him that she still wants to have a talk with him when he gets back.

"Yeah… would it help that Finn and I found a lot of loot and most of them are jewels?, Finn and I talked about it and we did talk about giving them to you, was pretty tough getting them so want to at least consider holding back a tiny bit when we… talk?" Jake said while he looked to Finn with one worried eye when he hoped this would go well, Finn did suggest the jewel thing anyway.

Lady did perk up a bit when she heard that before a moment later she said this.

" **Depending on the jewels, I might... hold back."**

Jake had a mental sigh of relief before he said this.

"And… I'm probably going to have to sleep on the couch right?, what if I told you that while Finn is gone, he offered to let you and I live at the treefort, more room for you to fly around in and all that, and we could let TV have a spare room and pal around with BMO, could be good exercise for the little guy." Jake said while chuckling, his current size would make anyone small right now.

Lady was silent for a moment when she heard that before she spoke up.

" **Maybe. We'll talk about that later and as for the couch… Like I said about the jewels, depending on them, you won't have to sleep on the couch."**

"R-Right, gotta go honey, Finn and I are getting close to the treefort, love you." Jake said before making a kissing noise with his mouth to Lady.

Lady does the same thing before telling the yellow canine she loves him before hanging up.

That's when Finn asked this.

"So… things are okay with misses?" He asked in a teasing way.

Jake just sighs and said this.

"Dude, if you get a lady and really donk up, and it's fully your fault, I'll admit to my part with Phoebe, then you will do anything in your power to try and make things right, I just hope these gems are enough… may have to stay on that dungeon train for a week to get more… not going to like these next few days if Lady's steamed." Jake said while shuddering before he slowly starts to shrink to a regular horse size before he galloped to the front of the treefort and shifts so that Finn lands on his feet and Jake returned to normal at the front door.

"Nah dude. Better you don't say anything. Don't want my bro to get roasted. Also better if you didn't say this around Marcy." Finn said.

Jake shudders when he remembered how protective Marceline was of the ice king before he said this.

"Deal…, just… in case I slip up and if you do come back and see a white furred version of me… well… blame Marceline for that one and if there are any scorch marks… well… may join you in the badlands for a bit if those two get involved." Jake said before sweatdropping at the mental image of him with white fur before opening the door for Finn.

Finn sweatdrops at the image before he spoke up.

"Right… well let's hope it doesn't lead to that. Any way let's have some your bacon pancakes to help cheer us up." He said hoping to make Jake feel better.

"Bacon pancakes?" A familiar voice said which made Finn and Jake scream like little girls before quickly looking to see Phoebe inside of the home while she was looking at the duo and their odd duds, seems Jake put his green pants on without Finn knowing and Phoebe saw Finn's outfit and was confused since… Finn wasn't immune to fire or anything like that.

Finn was surprised to see Phoebe here before he spoke up.

"H-Hey Phoebe. Didn't know you were gonna be here. How's it going?"

Phoebe smiles a bit before she said this.

"Nice considering the situation to be honest, and I did say I would be back tomorrow right?, well I came here around 6 AM after making sure to clear my schedule from 6 AM to 12 PM, so we can do whatever we want until then." Phoebe said with a small smile on her face to Finn.

Finn blushes a bit after hearing that before he spoke up.

"That's great. Sorry for making you wait. Jake and I were in this dungeon train and I lost track of time which would explain these cool prizes we got."

Phoebe smiles a bit at how giddy Finn was before Jake spoke up.

"Well let me make you two lovebirds something nice to eat, may as well barbecue some Bacon Pancakes and let Phoe-er, Flame Queen here eat some tasty coal." Jake said while he hoped Phoebe wouldn't notice though Phoebe giving Jake a half lidded look, then to Finn… told she wasn't fooled.

"She caught on Jake." Finn said.

"Yeah… sorry Flame Queen." Jake said which made Phoebe sigh before she said this.

"Phoebe is fine Jake, but try and not say it in public alright?" Phoebe said which made Jake nod before he quickly entered the house before Phoebe said this when she looked to Finn.

"So Finn… you fireproof or something?" Phoebe said while she saw how fiery the cloak looked while it sat on Finn's shoulders before the Familiar flew in front of Phoebe and sat on the battlemoon which got her attention.

"Uh… are those small… rocks?... and what is that thing?, want me to get rid of it?" Phoebe said while she lit her hand alight which made the Familiar jolt before it flew over and crawled under Finn's hat to get away from Phoebe and her flames.

Finn tries to calm down the familiar before he spoke up.

"Shhh… shhh… It's okay. No Phoebe this little guy was a gift from Marceline. Guess she was also thinking about what Princess Bubblegum said. It's an eyeball familiar. He and I are connected thanks to this ring Marcy gave me. When ever I closed my eyes and cover one of them with my hand that has the ring on it, I would see what he's seeing."

Phoebe blinked a few times at that before she said this.

"Oh, sorry little guy, didn't mean to scare you." Phoebe said while the Familiar calmed down and peaked out from under Finn's hat and popped out and it flew over to land on the Battle Planet which circled Finn while the Familiar looked at Phoebe.

"Also to answer your question, that's a battle moon and planet. One of the prizes I got from the train including this fire cloak and many more." He said before he opened his cloak and showed Phoebe his loot.

She saw the finger wand, the Lightning sword, the spider wand, the future crystal ball in some kind of small stretchy net, and even saw his demon blood sword on his side as well, and more importantly, saw his new look which would explain the goggles on his head.

"Wow, looking handsome and powerful Finn." Phoebe said with a smile on her face when she looked to his face.

Finn blushes a bit before he spoke up.

"T-Thanks and here's this prize." He said before he put on his flame crown before igniting it, he had switched it earlier for the hat only to keep it from flying away on Jake's body.

Phoebe's eyes widen before she said this with an impressed tone.

"Whoa… you can summon and manipulate fire, and from the cloak and crown, if no one got a good look at you, you could pass off as a fire elemental at a distance… wonder if you're fireproof with the cloak on, I mean it's made of fire after all." Phoebe said while she looked at the cloak which flickered with flames and all that.

"Well it hasn't burned me after I put it on so I must have a good heat resistance." Finn replies.

Phoebe stares at it before she said this.

"Want to… test if your immune to fire now or something?" Phoebe said while she held her hand out to Finn to see if he would take it.

Finn blushes when he heard that before he brought his hand out and a moment later he grabbed Phoebe's hand before intertwining his fingers.

For a moment, Finn braced himself for the pain… however to a pleasant surprise, Finn's hand didn't get burned, granted it felt really warm but no burning was heard.

"Wow." Finn said as he looked at his and Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe was just stunned silent before Jake spoke up when he popped his head out.

"Hey you two, I'm ab-*GASP!*" Jake tried to say before his mouth opened wide when he saw Finn and Phoebe holding hands and Finn not burning up right now.

Finn blinked before he looks at Jake before speaking up.

"Hey Jake." He said while still holding Phoebe's hand.

"Hsa… whsa...wasa…." Jake said while he looked to Phoebe and Finn with raw shock on his face before Phoebe said this.

"Finn's cloak must make him fireproof now." Phoebe said which made Jake's jaw drop to the floor as a result while he made noises without closing his mouth before the group heard BMO calling.

"Hey Jake, your food lit up into flames." BMO called which made Jake panic before he shot his head back into the kitchen to try some damage control.

Finn sweatdrops before he spoke up to Phoebe.

"Guess now we know that the cloak works well huh?"

Phoebe was oddly silent for a moment before she surprised Finn when she moved to Finn and surprised him when she kissed him on the lips, and without a flame shield, he could feel her lips fully and she didn't blow in his face again.

Finn's eyes widen from that action before he melts into the kiss and returns it before hugs Phoebe before thinking this.

' _Wow… First time we kissed, the world almost blew up. Second time was with flameshield. Third time… was with my flame coat but this time… I can feel Phoebe's lips without that burning feeling even though it's warm but still feels nice.'_ He thought while still hugging Phoebe while kissing her.

Phoebe had similar thoughts before she pulled her head away from Finn and pants for breath… though she giggles when Finn was trying to tongue the air now when he was to into the kiss to notice that she pulled away.

Finn opened his eyes a moment later only to widen in shock before blushing in embarrassment when he spoke up.

"S-Sorry Phoebe."

Phoebe giggles more before she said this.

"No worries Finn, come on, lets see if Jake hasn't burned things to bad." Phoebe said before she let go of Finn's hand and walks inside of the Treefort on the path of tinfoil that BMO made when she first got there.

Finn still blushes for a moment before he chuckles and follows Phoebe inside the Tree Fort.

A bit later, the duo was sitting in the treefort while BMO suggested that Phoebe wear the cloak, if she wore it, she may not need tinfoil to sit in the treefort, it did make people wearing it fireproof, would that mean the reverse?

Finn blinked for a moment since he hadn't thought of that before he looks at Phoebe to see what she thinks.

Phoebe was a bit surprised by that before she said this.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Phoebe said while she waits for Finn to hand her the flame cloak.

Finn nods to the fiery Queen before he removes his cloak and drapes it around Phoebe.

A moment later, the cloak shrank a bit for its new welder but Phoebe didn't look any different, granted she did have a fur coat like look now but all in all, she looked normal, though she did step off the tinfoil after BMO got a fire extinguisher for just in case and when she walked off… she… didn't burn the wood under her to her wide eyed surprise and looked to Finn to see if he saw what she was seeing.

Finn was indeed surprise before he said this.

"Wow Phoebe. The cloak works wonders."

"Yeah, though I'm sure Jake's jaw would break through the floor if he saw this." Phoebe said while she spun around for a moment which made the flame cloak twirl like a dress before Phoebe starts walking around the room without holding back since she didn't need tinfoil now and she even made humming sounds as well.

Finn was surprised to see that before looking at Jake when he popped his head into the room and saw what he saw.

Jake in turn really did risk the floor's integrity when his jaw smashed into the ground but thankfully for the food in the kitchen, the recoil of that hit knocked some sense into Jake who went back into the kitchen to continue cooking and a bit later, everyone was eating their food at the kitchen table while Phoebe snacked on coal.

Finn continues to eat his bacon pancakes before saying this after swallowing one bite.

"That was a great twirl Phoebe."

Phoebe blushed a bit before she said this.

"Thanks, and you looked nice in all that fire based gear, and nice coal by the way Jake." Phoebe said with a smile on her face while Jake, who saw that, chuckles before saying this.

"Thanks, the secret is the butter and the bacon grease." Jake said before he dug back into his meal.

Finn took another bite or two before he asked Phoebe this.

"Say Phoebe, do you wanna try it?" He asked before offering the Flame Queen his piece.

Phoebe looked at the piece before she said this.

"Sure." Phoebe said before she surprised Finn when she just leaned in and took the bite into her mouth and bit into the food and pulled it off before she starts to munch on it before getting a pleased look on her face.

Finn was a little surprised before he asked this.

"Do you like it?"

Phoebe nods before she swallowed it and said this.

"Yeah, I prefer coal though, makes my flames burn brighter." Phoebe said which caused Jake to get a half lidded look on his face when his food lost to simple coal.

Finn though chuckles before he spoke up.

"No worries. At least you like it." He said before he resumed eating.

After the group ate their breakfast, Jake finished his meal before he said this.

"Well you two, I'll be heading back to Lady now, you two enjoy yourself for the rest of the day." Jake said before winking at Finn while he pat his backpack full of jewels and points to the rest of the loot that Finn could sort through to take on his time in the badlands.

Finn blushes before he gave Jake a thumbs up.

A moment later, Jake left the treefort which left Finn and Phoebe alone when BMO left the room as well while Phoebe finished her meal.

Finn finished his meal as well before he asked this.

"So Phoebe? What do you wanna do?"

"Well… maybe just sit together, watch some movies and other things here, you already have been to a dungeon so… why not… just sit and cuddle while we watch a movie?" Phoebe said while she blushed brightly when this felt like her first actual date with Finn without any issue whatsoever.

Finn blushes brightly when he heard that before he spoke up.

"Sure. I would love that." He said with a kind smile.

About 30 minutes later, with BMO acting as the video screen, Finn and Phoebe were watching a horror movie that deals with 13 ghosts and a man and his family, the man was suppose to be the 13th ghost when only 12 were shown but he lived in the end with his family, and considering this was from the pre mushroom war era where special effects and all that were all the rage back then, the movie had triple A quality compared to the videos of today. **(A/N: the movie is called Thir13en Ghosts or 13 Ghosts, the 2001 version of that movie.)**

Phoebe in turn was holding onto Finn when she saw one of the main characters getting killed, the psychic named Dennis Rafkin when his body was painfully bent on a wall corner while the main character, Author was trapped behind a glass wall that had protection seals on it which prevented the ghost that killed Dennis from getting him.

Finn blushes when he saw that before he wrapped his arm around Phoebe before he held her close.

The Ending of the movie then showed Arthur managing to save his family, the ghosts being set free and the family seeing the deceased mother's ghost, fully healed spirit wise compared to last time, saying her last goodbye before vanishing while Author saw Dennis's ghost, who was also trapped for a short time because of the seals, giving Author a smile before he to vanished and the movie shortly ends with the babysitter, who tagged along, quitting since this wasn't in her paygrade.

Phoebe was crying a bit near the end with Author's wife and Dennis passing on fully while she sat up and wipes away her tears after she sat up fully.

Finn had some tears as well before he asked Phoebe this.

"You okay Phoebe?"

Phoebe nods before she sniffed a few times before she said this.

"Y-Yeah, just so sad that the wife was burned to death and Dennis guy died protecting Author, still, they looked happy when they went to the dead world." Phoebe said before sniffing one more time while she looked calmer.

Finn wiped a couple tears away before he spoke up.

"Yeah. They sure do."

"Yeah… so got any other movies?" Phoebe said while she looked at Finn with a smile on her face.

Finn smiled as well before he had a thoughtful look on his before they heard BMO spoke.

"If you two want, I have a movie to recommend."

"What?" Phoebe asked when she looked at the small robot.

"Well considering the ghost theme, I would suggest an old cartoon that I know of called Danny Phantom, it's about a boy like Finn who goes around and saves people, the catch is because of some kind of accident, he is half ghost and has ghostly powers, I have some specials and movies downloaded and the entire series as well, got really lucky for that, want a movie recommendation?, for creepiness factor, I recommend Reality trip or the halloween special fright knight, reality trip deals with a circus, the good guy turning bad a few times from mind control, and reality warping gems, you know, the stuff that happens sometimes here in Ooo with the occasional bad guy trying to take over or destroy the world, that kind of stuff, fright knight is more spooky since it deals with a fake haunted mansion that Danny and his friends have to set up, but because of Danny, he accidently made it a real haunted house and his friends and some of the people he knows experiences their worst fears as a result." BMO said with a smile on its robotic face.

Finn had an intrigued look on his face when he heard that before speaking up.

"That does sound good. What do you think Phoebe?"

"Hmmm… well considering the scares, why not fright knight first?" Phoebe said before BMO smiles and said this.

"Excellent choice, who knows, we could watch the series from start to finish later if it interests you." BMO said before the little bot starts to play the movie and showed the main character, who in ghost mode, was fighting some kind of ghost eel before getting into some trouble when he gets knocked into his school casper high and reverts back to normal with a paint bucket getting knocked on top of the resident bully and football jock, Dash, which sets up the reason for why Danny and Dash have to decorate an abandoned haunted house, some other things happen before Danny goes to a dead world called a Ghost zone that looked different then the Dead world that Finn knew before he came back after taking the real Fright Knight's sword, a bad mistake on his end when things started to get bad and scary after that when the fright knight himself went after Danny for his sword.

Finn was starting to feel a bit spook out for some reason but didn't know why.

However something starts to appear behind BMO in Finn's view when things started to get more and more familiar… and considering he was watching a show about a haunted mansion… it brought up memories about the masked party where he was Prince Hotbod… and the ghostly figure that he saw right before the something fully appeared behind BMO and showed the very same ghostly creature that was looking right at Finn.

"AAAAHHH!" Finn screams like a girl when he saw the green ghost.

Phoebe and BMO's eyes widen while the fright Night special was stopped before they looked to Finn with shocked looks on their faces before Phoebe said this.

"Finn!?, what the cabbage!?, I get that it may be creepy if you get stranded on a island in your underwear without anyway to call for help or something, but I don't think it's that bad." Phoebe said while the special did show the friend, Tucker getting sent to his worst nightmare which showed something like that before Finn screamed.

Finn blinked in confusion before he spoke up.

"B-But… But… What about the ghost?" He asked as he looked around.

Phoebe and BMO were confused and looked around the room, but unlike Finn who saw the ghost still next to BMO, Phoebe said this.

"Er… are you OK?, I… don't see a ghost anywhere." Phoebe said when she looked to where Finn was looking near BMO before BMO said this with a shocked look on their face.

"Wait!, am I the ghost!" BMO said before they pat their body to make sure they weren't see through or anything like that.

Finn blinked before he spoke up.

"No BMO you're not. But there was one here and it was behind you. You didn't see it Phoebe?"

"No… I don't see anything, are you ok?, we can do something else if you're getting scared from these haunted movies or shows." Phoebe said while grinning a bit at Finn.

Finn shook his head before speaking up.

"I'm not scared from that Phoebe. Maybe spooked but no. I know that ghost was there. It was big and green just like…" He said before stopping when his eyes widen in realization.

"Just like?..." Phoebe said when she didn't get where Finn was going with this.

"The ghost from the manor." Finn said.

"The manor?, I don't think you mentioned it much, maybe some kind of party I think." Phoebe said when she tried to remember the details, she thinks she asked Finn once but couldn't remember.

"It was before you and I met. Bubblegum was hosting a small costume party at this place called the Rose Manor. It was just me, Jake, Lady, PB, Lumpy Space Princess, BMO and Cinnamon Bun. I was planning to prank Jake but something went wrong. I saw everyone dying and as I tried to escape… I saw that very ghost appearing. However it turns out that Jake had staged the whole thing to prank me. Everyone was in on it. Although when I asked him about the green ghost, he didn't know what I was talking about so maybe I thought my mind played tricks on me. But when we left the manor, I still thought of that ghost if it was real or not so I put that thought in my special vault. Hadn't say anything to anyone since then until now." Finn explained.

"Wait, a prank that was turned against you?, maybe you're seeing things Finn and we just watched too many scary movies and stuff, want to switch things up?" Phoebe said when she worried all these movies and what were messing with Finn's head.

Finn took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Yeah… let's switch things."

However even after a movie or two and the day was slowly turning into night, Finn could still see the spector looking at him, in fact the ghost seemed to look at the movies every now and then with a curious look in their eyes, because of their shape, it made it hard to tell if the ghost was male or female.

Finn was able to see the ghost before he thought of this.

' _No. You're not real.'_ He thought before he tries to put the ghost or whatever it is back in the vault.

However unlike last time, the ghost didn't seem to vanish, in fact the ghost looked amused at Finn's face when he tried to focus before the ghost starts to wander off to a certain part of the treefort for some reason.

Finn blinked for second before thinking if he somehow got rid of it.

However the Ghost seemed to pop back into Finn's view from the kitchen and gestured for Finn to follow it.

Finn didn't know what the ghost want but maybe helping it we'll finally make the ghost leave like in one of the movies he and Phoebe saw.

So the human got up before he starts to head to the kitchen.

Phoebe and BMO were confused by that before they got up from their seats and went to follow Finn who didn't say anything when that happened.

Finn, while unaware of Phoebe and BMO, went to the kitchen to see what the ghost needed.

However it seemed the ghost went to part of Finn's kitchen and seemed to phase through the floor towards the ground and through some appliances, seems Finn would have to move some things and remove some floor boards to see what the ghost wanted.

Finn did so as he removed some appliances before he starts breaking the floorboards.

"Finn, what's going on?, why are you ripping apart your own kitchen!?" Phoebe said when she saw Finn ripping floorboards from the floor while greatly confused.

"It's the ghost Phoebe. It came back and wants me to look for something." Finn replies as he continues to break the floorboards.

"But what could be under your floor for it to want you to do that?" Phoebe said while she looked confused before her eyes widen when Finn removed a few more floorboards and thanks to her natural lighting, Finn was able to see a woman with black hair passing him some kind of amulet which he took, but when he blinked… he saw that it was a skeleton that was laying under the floor… colorwise, looked different, but head and hair wise, with some black strands still there somehow… Finn could see that the ghost and the skeleton matched somewhat…

"It's her." Finn said while holding the amulet.

"Her who?... and why did she have this thing?" Phoebe said while she moved closer to look at the amulet in Finn's hands.

"I don't know but she's definitely the ghost from the manor. Body and hair matches but I don't know who she is and why did she wanted to give me this." Finn said as he looked at the amulet.

"Maybe Marceline or Bubblegum know, or at least can tell what this thing is, better put it somewhere safe for later, considering how late it is, I doubt that Bubblegum or Marceline would be awake at this time if Marceline is trying to keep her calm, better to bring it to her in the morning when she gets a good night sleep." Phoebe suggests while she looked at the time and saw it was around 9 PM.

Finn looked at the time before he spoke up.

"You're right. Besides I want to continue our date." He said with a smile.

Phoebe blushed a bit from that though sweatdrops when she saw the damage.

"Though considering things… you may need to have some kind of repairman come by to fix up the place… pretty sure Jake would throw a fit if he saw this." Phoebe said while she looked to Finn when it looked like she was considering something.

Finn blinked before he remembers the damaged he did to the kitchen before speaking up.

"Ah snap!" He said before facepalming.

"Yeah… though you can deal with that later, considering that I have one last thing to give you before you leave." Phoebe said while she blushed at the idea that she had before she gripped Finn's hand and starts to lead him back to his bedroom of all places.

Finn blinked in confusion before wondering what Phoebe was gonna do.

To Finn's shock, Phoebe led Finn up to his bedroom before she said this when she had Finn sit on the bed.

"Tell me… what do you know of tier 15?, I think Jake has been keeping that info from you." Phoebe said with a slight blush on her face.

Finn blinks in surprise by that question before he replies.

"Uh yeah I don't know what it is. Jake told me of the tiers but some didn't make sense like where does the horn come in. Then when I asked about tier 15, he just shouts that I should stay away and not do it."

Phoebe rolled her eyes while she really questioned that bit of logic, if Finn wanted to make a family, then he would have to be taught about it.

"Well consider this my possible final gift to you then… I'm going to teach you everything I know about tiers, and considering this cloak is allowing me to touch things without burning them… should be able to do this personally as well…" Phoebe said while lightly blushing at Finn.

Finn was really surprised when he heard that before asking this.

"R-Really? You're gonna show me the tiers?"

Phoebe blushed before she nods and said this.

"Indeed… and the first step… is removing clothing, I'll do the same except for this cloak." Phoebe said with a blush on her face while she approached Finn before the scene skipped to the next day. **(A/N: No lemons under the age of 18, implied ones will be skipped for plot reasons as well.)**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn**

Finn starts to stir when he wakes up, to not feel the nice heat source that was with him last night, which showed that Phoebe left when Finn and Phoebe were finished with Finn's lessons with tiers, though a note was left on the nightstand near Finn's bed to tell why she left so early.

Finn blinks before he picks up the note and looks at it before reading it.

" _Hey Finn, Sorry for leaving you like that, but I figured that your time with Marceline and Bubblegum would be better solo, besides, I had to get back to the Fire Kingdom since I was running late, I'll try and move things around again later so I can say goodbye to you today… when you leave… anyway… I really enjoyed our time and with teaching you about the tiers, should be handy if you want to make your own family… I left your flame cloak with BMO who took it inside for me before I left, but just in case I can't shift things around… I wanted to let you know that I cherished our time together and that while we did have our issues thanks to what that Cosmic Owl caused you to do, I still care for you, hopefully if Bubblegum, Marceline, and I put our heads together once things calm down, we can try and get you back in Ooo, hopefully no threat would happen anytime soon but considering people will always need a hero, well, we will at least know where to look if we need to search for you."_

" _Love, The Queen of Flames, Phoebe."_ The Note read before it cut off.

Finn had a teary eyes when he read the before he smiled and said this to himself.

"Thank you Phoebe. I still care for you and will cherish this great memory." He said before getting up to stretch a bit before speaking.

"Well better get ready so I can call PB about that mystery skeleton and amulet. Hopefully Marcy had calmed her down." He said before he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Time then rewinds a bit to shortly after Marceline went to check on Bubblegum.

* * *

 **Rewind/ Day 1/ Marceline**

Marceline was flying through the castle towards Bubblegum's room with some items in hand after she took a bit to get them, granted she and Bubblegum may not be dating… but that didn't mean that Marceline couldn't try and help her feel better after all… though when she got to the door, she heard Bubblegum… crying inside.

"... *Sob* ... O-Oh Finn… *Sob*... I-I wish I've... d-done more to… *Sob* … help you."

Marceline frowned at that since she didn't like to hear Bubblegum crying at all before she gripped the door handle and opened it without knocking and said this to Bubblegum was was sitting at her desk in the bedroom.

"Knock Knock, the Relaxing Queen has arrived." Marceline said while she floats to Bubblegum with the items in her right hand, looked like a basket.

Bubblegum lifts up her head before she looks back and sees Marceline before asking this.

"Why are you here Marceline? I said I wanted to be alone."

Marceline rolled her eyes before she said this.

"Oh come on Bonnie, we may not have been hanging out much lately, but I know you enough that a simple cry won't help you feel better, but if you really want to waste the oils that I got to do what I normally did to help you relax when we were together, then fine, I'll just find someone else to use them on, can't let them go to waste after all, cost a pretty penny as well for the primo stuff." Marceline said while looking like she was actually considering it while she counts down from 3… 2… 1… and...

"Wait, don't go. I'm sorry Marcy it's just… this trial has upsetted me greatly." Bubblegum said.

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"No kidding, haven't seen you this mad since we first started dating, think it was after that incident with your amulet that you told me about, and again in the courtroom that got you like that, really freaked even me out so I just wanted to try and help you think clearly again, Finn's got two more days in Ooo and he will most likely have one last hurrah with Jake and if the look on Phoebe's face was any indication, she may give him one last day as well, you really did lay into her after all about it being a two way street after all." Marceline said while she floats over and sat on the bed near Bubblegum who was sitting at her desk still.

Bubblegum sighs a bit before she spoke up.

"Yeah I did." She said before she got up and walked over before she sat on the bed next to Marceline.

Marceline chuckles before she said this when she placed the basket on Bubblegum's lap and said this.

"Why don't you get ready and pick out the oils you like, got to do one thing first, sending Finn a little help during his time in the Badlands before you bring him back after knocking some sense into the other princesses heads." Marceline said while she showed her left hand and showed a ring on it before some kind of eyeball like creature shuffled its way from Marceline's long hair and lands on her finger and used it as a perch, the eyeball creature was pretty small, like an actual eyeball in size while it had a pair of wings that looked bat like.

Bubblegum blinks when she saw the eyeball creature before asking this.

"What is that?"

"Well to be simple to keep the surprise for later, it's a pretty passive sentry demon from the Nightosphere that some demons use for recon, they are durable little creatures that even my dad would have a hard time killing, all you need is a ring and one of the little guys here that is linked with it will be subservient to you, only condition is that if you want to use its ability for yourself, you close one eye or both eyes, cover one eye with the ringed hand and it does the rest for you." Marceline said before she did just that and the Familiar flew from Marceline's hand and lands on Bubblegum's shoulder and looked down.

"Hooo… red bra huh?, were you expecting me?" Marceline said with a grin on her fanged face.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she covers herself a bit before speaking.

"Maybe… but I see your point."

Marceline laughed before she said this.

"Maybe?, well not a flat out no, and considering that I already know whats under that bra, then there is no need to be shy, like I said, get some oils and get undressed, I'm going to help you relax like I used to do since it worked wonders, got a pen and a piece of paper I can use?" Marceline said before she starts floating to the desk while her ass could be seen a bit, Marceline made her figure a bit more… noticeable to tempt Bubblegum into looking while the eyeball Familiar flew after Marceline and lands back in her hair to rest.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly when she saw the Vampire Queen's ass. Almost forgot how good they looked.

Marceline then found a pen and a piece of paper after some searching before she starts writing on it for a bit which gave Bubblegum a few minutes to think to herself when Marceline seemed to try and make her writing as neat as possible.

' _Oh Marceline, despite everything, you still try to help me. Why did we ever broke up?'_

That's right… it was from the early days of running the kingdom that things took a turn for the worst and they broke up so Bubblegum could focus on ruling her kingdom… Marceline was mainly a free spirit and all that but she even understood… after a bit of talking to try and reason with the Vampire Queen… that when they broke up, they could still be friends, but Marceline went off the grid for a bit after that and had bad romances with the likes of Ash, granted Bubblegum heard that things started out well, but because of Ash, Marceline lost Hambo, and even though they retrieved it from Maja the sky witch, it required Bubblegum giving up her shirt that she got from Marceline, Maja did say something about it being better bonding material or something like that and even before that started to treat her like trash when he went down the path of magic… how she put up with the guy for so long, she would never know… but showed that Marceline was far more patient than she would appear…

Bubblegum continues looks at Marceline's ass while thinking stuff before she got up and walked towards the Vampire Queen before she hugs her from behind.

Marceline, who was finishing up the note with the last bit, managed to get it done, was greatly surprised when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her before she looked back at Bubblegum and said this with a confused, but slightly blushing look on her face.

"Bonnie?" Marceline said when she didn't expect that from the Candy royal.

Bubblegum continues to hug Marceline before she said this.

"I'm so sorry Marceline." She said as she rubbed her head on Marceline's back.

Marceline was confused now before she said this.

"What for?" Marceline said while she used some of her hair to gently rub Bubblegum's back in a comforting way.

"Of how our relationship ended. To be honest I have missed what we have."

Marceline was a bit surprised by that, but instead of asking questions, she just said this with a patient look in her eyes.

"Look, instead of all this drama being piled onto more drama, why don't you just get undressed and get on the bed and relax so I can work my magic and we can talk about this later, you still need to pick out the oils and believe me, you need to relax badly after what happened." Marceline said while she pulled the ring off her finger while the eyeball Familiar looked at her before Marceline said this when she held the note to the eyeball Familiar and the ring as well.

"Take these to Finn the Human, your new contractor, he'll need your help in the badlands." Marceline said as her last order before the Familiar grabbed the items and flew off and out the window towards the treehouse which would explain why it was at Finn's Window later.

Bubblegum leans up before she surprises Marceline with a quick peck to the cheek before she lets go and starts to undress.

Marceline blushed from that before she turned to watch Bubblegum undress.

About a moment later, Bubblegum was only wearing her red bra and panites.

If you look at her figure, she has a nice hourglass figure, and her breasts were D-E size.

Marceline chuckles at that while she blushed more before saying this.

"Nice that you seemed to have kept in shape, but I believe for the massage to work… you need to be fully undressed." Marceline said while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly for a moment before she removed her panties first before she went to unhook her bra before her breasts bounced freely.

Marceline blushed a bit more at the sight though she did have enough control to not jump Bubblegum, her eyes did show how much she liked Bubblegum's body when her eyes gave a small red to pinkish glow when she looked Bubblegum up and down.

Bubblegum blushes brightly from the stare before she giggles and said this.

"You know Marcy, we could just go straight to the fun unless wanna do a bit of both."

Marceline blinked at that, though she was tempted greatly, she did say this.

"Bit of both huh?... well I'll take you up on that offer, but I do want to help you relax first… so pick an oil out and we can start, I'll get undressed as well so I don't get my clothes dirty." Marceline said before she starts to strip in front of Bubblegum slowly like she was teasing her.

Bubblegum pouted at the tease before she quickly went to the basket to see what type of oils the Vampire Queen brought.

Surprisingly enough, most of them were high grade, and specially picked out so they would even be felt by Bubblegum herself, thanks to her body, it was hard to find stuff like this and from the price tags alone, it looked like Marceline paid a small mint for them all.

' _Oh wow, Marceline really went all out. Gotta make sure to thank her greatly.'_ She thought before picking an oil.

It was one that smelled like strawberries and looked to be one of the middle priced ones, though while Marceline did have connections… how could she afford all of this at once?, granted her gigs did get quite a bit but unless she saved up, then how was this possible now that Bubblegum added up the price.

Bubblegum continues to wonder before she looks at Marceline to see if she's undressed and blushed brightly when she saw that Marceline used her shapeshifting to really give her figure a boost.

Marceline now looked like a model with a shapely figure that outclassed Bubblegum's by a great amount, had wide hips, large E to F sized breasts, and a more angular face to give her a beautiful look… all in all… Marceline looked stunning right now while she tied her hair into a ponytail with a strand of her own hair so that it would keep out of the way of her work and it seemed she had her pubic hair change so that it was in the shape of a bat that looked like it had its wings folded to give it a heart look as well.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she looked a Marceline's body. She forgot how stunning the Vampire Queen was before noticing her pubic hair.

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"See something you like?" Marceline said while she placed a hand on her hip and posed a bit.

Bubblegum blushes more before she chuckled and said this.

"I think we know the answer to that." She said with a slight smirk.

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"Well then, why don't we get the massage time started, so what oil did you pick?" Marceline said when she floats up to Bubblegum and lands in front of her and looked to see what oil she picked before raising her eyebrow and said this.

"Strawberry scented?, are you trying to make me skip the relaxing time and getting to the good stuff?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she spoke up.

"Well if you want I can pick a different scented oil."

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"Oh just get on the bed on your front and lets get started Bonnie." Marceline said before she opened the cap and starts to put some oil on her hands and her hair went to grip the bottle so she wouldn't lose it when she really used both hands to get her hands slickened.

Bubblegum blushes before she gets on the bed and lays on her front with her ass showing.

Marceline licked her lips at the sight before she floats over Bubblegum and lowered herself so that she had Bubblegum's legs resting between hers and Marceline's groin was pushed a bit into Bubblegum's ass, granted she could grow a dick now… but watching Bubblegum squirm would do for now while she got ready to help Bubblegum relax.

Bubblegum shudders as she felt Marceline's groin before she waits for her to start.

And start she did when she placed her hands on Bubblegum's back before she starts to rub the scented oil in and waits for it to work its magic on Bubblegum, this stuff was made for Candy people so if this didn't work while she moved her hands to rub the oil in gently, she made sure to use a tad bit of strength, but not too much to do real harm.

It was a few moments before Bubblegum starts to moan from how good it was.

Marceline in turn chuckles before she starts to rub the oil in more before focusing on her lower back now, after that was done, she went to slowly rub the oil on Bubblegum's shoulders.

Bubblegum moans some more before she spoke up.

"Hmmm, that's good Marcy. You really know what spots to get."

Marceline hummed for a moment while she worked on some knots on Bubblegum's shoulders and put a little more strength into them before she moved away once she was done and said this.

"Well you and I did this daily so I can at least remember the spots that get you going." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face before she starts to move her hands a bit more so that they keep rubbing Bubblegum's back.

Bubblegum moans more before she lifts one leg behind the Vampire Queen's back before Bubblegum uses her foot to rub Marceline's back.

Marceline blinked a couple times at that before she chuckles and said this.

"Wow, guess you really needed this if you're responding this well, mind telling me how your feeling?, I'll still keep working, but I'm all ears." Marceline said before she added more oil to her hand and rubs a bit more on Bubblegum and starts to rub them on the sides of her stomach and parts of her back that she missed.

Bubblegum moans a bit more before she spoke up.

"I'm feeling… a bit better. Knowing you're here." She said while using her foot to rub Marceline's back again.

Marceline chuckles at that before she said this.

"Well then… you did say for both fun and relaxing… so why don't I start with this!" Marceline said before she placed her hands on Bubblegum's round ass and starts to massage the oil into them.

Bubblegum jolts before she starts to moan a bit loud from that action.

Marceline grins more from that before she put her oiled up finger near Bubblegum's asshole and starts to tease it when she rubbed the thick digit there without having it go into Bubblegum's ass… yet…

Bubblegum continues to moan before she shudders a bit from feeling Marceline's oiled finger.

Marceline then leaned down a little before she said this.

"So Bonnie… what do you want me to do… I want to hear you say it…" Marceline said with a lustful tone to her voice while her thumb keeps on teasing Bubblegum's ass.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she said this.

"P-Please stick your…. Finger inside."

A moment later, Bubblegum's eyes widen when Marceline's thumb went into her ass, but Marceline stepped that up when she had it turn into a long tentacle and wiggle in her ass while she moved her hand so that she was using both hands to massage Bubblegum's ass while the tentacle keep on wiggling.

"GAH!" Bubblegum yelps before she starts groan and moan from feeling the tentacle moving around.

Marceline then licked her lips when she surprised Bubblegum when her other thumb turned into a tentacle before it joined the one in her ass and both were wiggling around in her.

Bubblegum's eyes widen again from that action before she squirms a bit while her moans and groans got louder.

Marceline keeps this up after a few minutes, and she moved back a bit to see how Bubblegum's pussy was doing after all of this treatment, the oils also had a slight effect of making a person more… open about things so in a sense, it was a pure relaxer for the most stubborn of people like Bubblegum.

Surprisingly the Candy Monarch's pussy was getting wet from both the treatment and getting her ass teased.

Marceline then opened her mouth before she lowered her tongue to Marceline's pussy before it pushed its way inside, and thanks to the juices, Marceline's tongue went in smoothly before Marceline's tongue made starts to wiggle while Marceline got a pleased tone when she enjoyed the taste.

Bubblegum yelps as bit before she shudders from feeling the Vampire Queen's tongue in her pussy.

Marceline then keeps her onslaught up on Bubblegum's holes while she wondered what Bubblegum was thinking right now, looked like she bit into the bedsheets to keep from screaming when she could feel Bubblegum getting close.

Bubblegum muffly moans as she bit into her sheets before she starts thinking.

' _M-Mein Glob… I forgot how lively Marceline's tongue is. And it feels so good.'_

Marceline keeps going with pleasing Bubblegum more and more until…

Bubblegum muffly moans loud before she climaxed on Marceline's tongue.

Marceline just let Bubblegum enjoy the ride so to speak when she keeps wiggling her tongue and tentacles in Bubblegum's holes, though she thought she heard ripping a moment later which may have shown that Bubblegum just ripped part of her bedsheet off with her teeth.

25 seconds later, Bubblegum taps before she tries to catch her breath after spitting out her ripped sheet.

Marceline chuckles before she said this when she pulled her tongue free of Bubblegum's pussy.

"Wow Bonnie, seems you really needed that badly." Marceline said when she saw how soaked Bubblegum's bedsheets were.

"Y-You have… n-no idea." Bubblegum said as she panted a bit more.

Marceline chuckles from that before she said this.

"Well then, might as well take this a step further then." Marceline said while she closed her eyes for a moment and from her bud, she grew a dick thanks to her shapeshifting powers and it was about 10 inches or so in length, 2 in width, and pulsed with blood while Marceline poured a bit of oil onto her right hand and starts using it to lube up her dick, seems she was about to give Bubblegum an inside massage now…

Bubblegum blushes bright when she saw Marceline's dick and how slick it looked before wondering which hole she'll take.

Marceline however placed her dick between Bubblegum's asscheeks and pressed them together which caused Bubblegum to feel Marceline's dick before Marceline starts to grind on her ass for a buttjob of all things while Marceline grinds her teeth when she felt good from Bubblegum's ass.

Bubblegum groans a few times before she moans from feeling Marceline sliding her dick back and forth between her asscheeks.

"He… hehe, didn't think this would happen huh?, I mean… we did break up before… and if you want me to stop now… f-feel free to say so." Marceline said with a grin on her face while she keeps on thrusting her hips.

Bubblegum groans a few times before she said this.

"N-No… Keep g-going."

Marceline grins at that before she keeps on doing that for a few minutes while she could feel herself getting close and Bubblegum could feel her dick throbbing and pulsing more and more as time went on.

Bubblegum squirms a bit while moaning more a bit as she can feel Marceline's dick throbbing more between her ass cheeks.

A moment later, Marceline yelled a bit when she pushed herself as far as she could go and her dick fires her load right onto Bubblegum's back while Marceline shudders and groans when she rides out her orgasm.

Bubblegum groans loudly before she shudders as she can feel the Vampire Queen's cum covering her back.

Marceline tapped off about 15 seconds later and pants for breath before she said this.

"He...Hehe… so… h-how do you like my own personal oil Bonnie?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Bubblegum shudders again before she said this.

"A little slimey… but nice."

Marceline chuckles before she said this when she summoned a bottle to her hand from a spell and it had a spray nozzle on it before she sprayed it on Bubblegum's back and the semen steamed before it slowly vanished before Marceline said this.

"As fun as that was, can't make a real mess too soon… but I will soon, now… want to pick the hole I fuck?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before turned over and was now laying on her back before she spread her legs and showed Marceline her soaked folds.

Marceline grins before she leaned down and aimed her dick at Bubblegum's folds before she smashed her lips onto Bubblegum's before she thrusts herself balls deep into Bubblegum's pussy.

Bubblegum muffly moans in Marceline's mouth as she hugged the Vampire Queen before kissing back.

Marceline returns the kiss before she starts to thrust her hips and caused her dick to enter and exit Bubblegum's pussy with slow deep thrusts now.

Bubblegum muffly moans loud in the Vampire Queen's mouth while she tightens her hold before the Candy Monarch slides her tongue in Marceline's mouth.

Marceline however keeps on going strong with her thrusts while her strength made it easy to do so, though she did make sure to keep the kiss up while time went by.

Bubblegum continues to moan loudly as she enjoys the pleasure before she spoke up when she pulled her head away.

"O-Oh Marceline!" She moans.

Marceline however just focused on fucking Bubblegum while she could feel the candy monarch getting close again.

Bubblegum could feel her climax approaching before she wrapped her legs around Marceline and hold her tight so she can have her thrust deeper.

Marceline keeps on going like Bubblegum wanted before she made one last thrust and groans loudly when she came hard in Bubblegum's pussy which quickly starts to overfill it.

Bubblegum moans loud with ecstasy as she can feel both her pussy and womb getting filled up before Bubblegum climaxed hard on Marceline's dick.

Marceline rides out her orgasm and tapped off about 20 seconds later while she felt Bubblegum's pussy trying to milk her dick before she tapped off fully at the 20 second mark and pants for breath while she looked down at Bubblegum to see how she was doing, Marceline did have a few flings so she wasn't to out of practice, but Bubblegum was another matter entirely if she spent most of her time in her lab.

Bubblegum pants as she tries to catch her breath while she had a deep blush on her face.

Marceline chuckles before she said this with a grin on her face.

"Wow Bonnie, would have thought you were a virgin again with how tight you were gripping me, think you can go a few more rounds or you tired?" Bubblegum said with a fanged grin.

Bubblegum finally catches her breath before she said this with a lust filled looked in her eyes.

"Keep going."

Marceline grins more before time passed with Marceline taking Bubblegum in many positions, one was in the doggystyle position, another was when she was letting Bubblegum ride her, another was a titfuck with Marceline on top of Bubblegum, all in all, Marceline was really putting Bubblegum for the ringer each time, and Marceline was going strong, Bubblegum however during the last position where Marceline was paying a visit to Bubblegum's ass this time was against the wall while that happened and Marceline had her hands on Bubblegum's breasts, before Marceline said this when she lightly bit and sucked Bubblegum's neck before she pulled away, she didn't use enough to actually damage Bubblegum, but it did get a good reaction from Bubblegum.

"Hehe, better get ready Bonnie, I'm about to blow in your ass!" Marceline said while she thrusts her hips faster and faster and her dick enters and exits Bubblegum's ass at a faster and faster rate.

Bubblegum groans and moans very loud as she tries to squeeze the wall with her hands before she yells this out.

"THEN FUCKING DO IT!"

Marceline was a bit surprised by that before she grins and said this.

"With pleasure!" Marceline said before she made a couple more thrusts before yelling when she came hard in Bubblegum's ass and gripped Bubblegum's breasts tightly when she held Bubblegum to her body.

"AAAAHHH!" Bubblegum moans loud with ecstasy before she felt her ass grip on Marceline's dick tightly before Bubblegum felt her pussy squirt out her juices that landed on the floor while some landed on Marceline's feet.

Marceline ignored that to ride out her orgasm before she tapped off 15 seconds later and finally felt a bit tired when she finished, though compared to her, Bubblegum must be exhausted after so many rounds.

Bubblegum, who taps off after, was feeling a bit weak in the knees as she tries to catch her breath.

Marceline chuckles before she said this when she pulled her dick free and had it vanish and picked up Bubblegum bridal style.

"Come on Bonnie, lets gets you some sleep, should feel much better when you wake up, though if I did a good job, should have at least left your body a bit sore, hehehe." Marceline said before chuckling when she did put Bubblegum through the ringer just now.

Bubblegum blushes when she heard that before she surprisingly said this.

"Y-Yes but only… if you stay with me."

Marceline blinked a few times at that, though instead of asking questions, she just shrugged and said this.

"Alright, just let me make sure all the blinds and stuff are closed, don't want accidents after all." Marceline said when she set Bubblegum on the bed after she muttered a spell to clean it off as well as Bubblegum before she said this.

"Glad I ran into that succubus who was able to teach me that, easy cleanup for afterwords." Marceline said before she set Bubblegum on the bed and used the blankets to cover her and she even tucked Bubblegum in.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before she waits for Marceline to get in.

After a few minutes of making sure the blinds were perfect, Marceline did get next to Bubblegum on the bed before she said this when she got under the covers.

"Night Bonnie." Marceline said before she dozed off a minute later.

Bubblegum blushes before she snuggled closer to the Vampire Queen before she hugs her and said this.

"Good night Marceline… I love you." She said before she closes her eyes before dozing off.

Marceline, though dozing off, did wake for a moment when she heard that and blushed before she just closed her eyes and fully sleeps so that she could let Bubblegum rest, though Marceline did have a slight smile on her face before time went back to Finn when the third day starts and with him exiting the bathroom, all geared up and decked out so he would be ready to leave, he wasn't sure if the other princesses would give him enough time to go back to the treefort so better safe than sorry.

* * *

 **Day 3/ Treefort/ Finn**

The first thing Finn did that way was pack his backpack with all the essentials and everything he would need in the future, spare clothing, thankfully he found some long sleeved and long pants stuff in the past from dungeons that fit him, a few water canteens similar to the one that Peppermint Butler got him, some Finn cakes in a plastic baggy, gotta have some of those obviously, other food based provisions, a map and compass, the Flame cloak, cleaned from what happened with Phoebe last night, the finger and spider wand, not sure if he could use them in full on fights but could have other uses, the future crystal ball, the flame crown, the battle moon and planet which floats around him while the familiar sits on it now to keep from getting hit in battle, and his demon blood sword and lightning sword, he also went to get plenty of cyclops tears for the road and a few other potions that he collected like that cold spell from Wizard city, didn't have the same oomph that it used to have, being used multiple times, but was able to restore itself bit by bit so it could be used as a way to cool down fast if nothing else, Finn also placed the Flame Crown that he got from the dungeon train inside of his backpack while he wore the hat that Jake got for shade and equipped the Flame Cloak when he was ready, his backpack was heavier than normal, with all the stuff in it, but would be worth it, he even put his old green backpack inside of it as a spare if something happened to his glider backpack.

He also got some long ranged stuff in case he needed to hunt for food like the crossbow and the arrows that he had, thankfully, because of a favor to a wizard, he had the crossbow enchanted to allow him to recall any arrows he fired so in case he missed a shot, it would fly back to the crossbow for another shot, broken ones however would not for logic reasons, he also got a simple knife to help with the more delicate work in preparing food, his swords were good, but he knew that he needed something smaller so he wouldn't waste anything, he was even in his armory and looked at his sword stash and decided to take one more sword with him, the pink jewel sword, it was the lightest one he could see and would be easier to use then the blood sword and the lightning sword, and it was always good to have spares of anything incase a sword broke while the Familiar continues to rest on the battle planet.

"Alright. Now that I got everything ready, just need to call PB about that mystery body and amulet. Good thing I took the body out before I fixed the floorboards." He said as he looked at the skeletal remains of the mystery woman on the floor on top of a big white sheet in the kitchen.

A moment later, Finn heard knocking at the door before it was opened before Finn could respond.

"Hey Weenie, guess who's here for your third and possibly final day in Ooo." A familiar voice said while they were getting close to Finn without any footsteps being heard.

Finn blinked before he turns around before speaking up.

"Hey Marcy." He said with a slight smile.

Though to his surprise, instead of her normal look, she had a more shapely look while she grins at Finn and the reaction he had on his face from seeing that.

Finn's eyes widen before he blushes a bit as he stared at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"Hey Finn, eyes up here, I know your getting older but I think I'm a bit too high grade for you right now." Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face while she gestured for Finn to look to her face.

Finn blushes brightly before looks up at Marceline before he said this.

"Ooops, sorry Marcy."

"Eh no worries, had to help Bubblegum a few days ago with relaxing and what not and again some more with some tier 15 action, we may have broken up but seems Bonnie is desperate for some relief from what's happening soon, she was on edge and all that and even crying when I first went to her, then again Jake probably never told you about tiers still huh, well hopefully you'll find a lady or two in the badlands who can help show you the ropes." Marceline said while chuckling before she noticed the skeleton and missed the look on Finn's face after he heard that.

Finn's eyes widen when he heard that before he said this.

"Wait you and PB dated? And then after my trial you guys did…" He said before blushing big after finally knowing what the tiers are.

"Hmmm?, well pretty obvious in the past, but we broke up, I mean who else can give Bonnie so much trouble and not get a laser pistol pointing at them?, and it was to help Bonnie… wait… that look on your face… do you know what the tiers are already?, wow, you really grew up fast, did you find a dirty book or something that helped explain things?" Marceline said with an impressed tone at the end while grinning widely at Finn.

Finn blushed before he said this.

"Well no but Phoebe was able to show and teach me that." He said before covering his mouth.

Marceline blinked a few times before she said this.

"Seriously?, and you're not burned to hell or the Nightosphere as its called now?, you use a flame shield?... still, technicalities aside, you sly dog you, managing to get one last hurrah in before heading to the badlands, would have got onto you about the not being 18 part, but if you used protection, then I can't really complain, had to do a few things myself when I lived on my own to survive so you can count on me to keep this on the downlow… unlike you who just spilled the beans." Marceline said while she wiggles her eyebrows at Finn.

Finn blushed brightly before he said.

"Please don't let anyone know about this."

"Oh don't worry, as long as Phoebe doesn't get knocked up, I'll keep quiet… you did use a condom right?... or fire kingdom brand pills to prevent pregnancies…" Marceline said while giving Finn a semi serious look.

Finn gulped before he said this.

"Um… We didn't use any."

Marceline just facepalmed at that before she said this.

"Better… hope that you and her are not compatible or hope she has a safe day Finn, because if not, then you could have a Finn or Fionna jr coming along in 9 or so months… while you are in the badlands…. Lucky for you she's a Royal so if so, she would have plenty of help with CB and others there if they don't have issues if they find out that you're the father." Marceline said while she really wished that Jake taught Finn about tiers to prevent something like this…

"Oh Glob. Oh Glob." Finn said as he was now panicking.

Marceline however used a bit of strength and knocked Finn on top of his head before she said this and she knocked Finn to the ground.

"Look, if it means anything, I'll keep an eye out for Phoebe and the possible rugrat or rugrats in the case of twins, I'm sure once Bonnie gets over the shock and stupidity of the situation, but that's if Phoebe is knocked up, she wouldn't mind helping out, I'll keep quiet about this but if she does show signs of pregnancy… well… you may enjoy this banishment more considering you may have a royally pissed Bonnie hot on your heels… and you saw how pissed she can get... now to help things onto a less stressed filled track, mind explaining the skeleton?, you seem to be too much of a good guy to be trying to hide a body, did you finally snap and off someone?, if so, I gotta say bravo on making it so that you won't have to worry about a smell." Marceline said before she got a good look at the skeleton and picked up the skull to examine it.

"Well actually Marcy, I was gonna call you and PB about it. I don't know about the skeleton thought maybe you did since you lived here before. But anyway…" Finn said before explaining the Vampire Queen about the manor, Jake's prank and the ghost before finishing this.

"... and that's why this lady ghost shows me her body and gave me this amulet which I still don't know what it is and who is or was."

Marceline put the skull down before she looked at the amulet before saying this.

"Huh, not sure about this but we could ask Bonnie, if anyone would know what it is, she may, this was buried here right?, so maybe someone she knew got buried here or something." Marceline said while she passed Finn the amulet before saying this when she looked to the Familiar and the battle moon and planet.

"So how is the little guy doing so far Finn?, any complaints?" Marceline said while she wondered how Finn was doing with the Familiar who looked at Marceline.

"Oh this guy is great. Hasn't caused any problem with me or anyone." Finn said with a smile as he pat the familiar on the head while it orbits around him.

The Familiar didn't react much, but it did look to Finn before giving an eye smile like look to show that it enjoyed that a bit before it turned to close its eye and dozed off which made Marceline chuckle before she said this.

"Well let's get going to the Candy Kingdom Finn, the faster we show the amulet to Bonnie the faster we can hang out." Marceline said while she turned into a small bat and went to get inside of Finn's backpack near the top.

Finn pocketed the amulet before he wrapped the skeletal body with the sheet and carries it out before he exits the Tree Fort when he got his Flame cloak off of the coat rack and starts walking out to the Candy Kingdom… but oddly enough, BMO wasn't there at all, in fact, Finn couldn't find the little guy for some reason.

' _Hmmm, strangely I haven't seen BMO for a while after mine and Phoebe's… date and I haven't seen it this morning. Wonder where the little guy went?'_ Finn thought with a curious look.

* * *

 **Later/ Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Finn, Marceline**

When the duo got to the Candy Kingdom, Finn got some attention from some Candy citizens while some of them muttered about the Flame Cloak and him destroying the Ice Kingdom… granted some of them thought it was karma for the Ice King for trying to kidnap princess, but those on that end felt sympathetic for Finn, some were purely worried though that if Finn didn't leave soon enough, would he destroy the Candy Kingdom?, kind of sparked a debate among citizens on Finn's morality right now.

Finn was a bit sad for a moment before he spoke up.

"Looks like some of the Candy people don't trust me already. This is what I get for doing stupid stuff."

"Well give them a week or two and people will sing a different tune with wanting you back before you know it, I mean you know how naive most people are and how hard it is to stay on one decision for long." Marceline said when she spoke up from Finn's backpack.

"Well that's true." He said before a moment later Finn sai this.

"Marcy I'm sorry that I got Simon hurt and destroyed his home. I didn't know he was that very Simon that was like... a dad to you. I felt like big garbage as I thought of it."

"Well to be honest I was pretty mad about it, but when I think more about what I did to you and Jake back then after kicking you out of your home and making you think he was dead, kind of similar in a sense… but let me give a word of advice Finn, try and not dwell to much on it, if you were immortal, it would drive you crazy, trust me, dwelling on things are not good for anyone… and honestly I don't want the possible last thing I say or do with you to be a bad experience, and you never know, I may visit every now and then in the badland, no one says that no one can't visit you right?" Marceline said to try and cheer Finn up.

Finn did smile a bit before he spoke up.

"I would like that very much Marcy. Though you do deserve some truth to why I did it but it needs to be in private."

Marceline was confused by that but she just shrugged to herself while she understood the need for privacy before saying this.

"Eh, alright, I can wait to hear what you have to say." Marceline said while she relaxed on Finn's things.

"Thanks Marcy." He said as the duo was getting closer to the castle.

A moment later, the Human knocked on the castle door before Peppermint Butler opened it and was a bit surprised to see a fire cloaked Finn.

"Oh my Master Finn!, your on fire!, hold on let me get the fire extinguisher!" Peppermint butler said when he starts to look around.

Finn blinked before he said this.

"Pep calm down! I'm not on fire. I'm wearing a flame cloak."

Peppermint Butler looked confused by that when he calmed down before he said this.

"A… Flame cloak… fascinating… but won't that be too well… hot for the Badlands?" Peppermint Butler said while he looked Finn up and down and got really confused when he saw the Battle Planet and the Battle Moon orbiting FInn's head while the Familiar dozed on it.

"Well actually Pep, this thing protects me from… hot things." Finn said before blushing a tiny bit."

"Interesting, though do you need something Master Finn?, if you need the princess, I'm sure she would be happy to see you." Peppermint Butler said when he mistook the blush for the Flame cloak's natural light hitting Finn's face.

"Yeah me too. Plus there's something I wanted to show her." Finn said while showing the candy butler the sheet like bag.

Peppermint Butler blinked a few times before he asked this.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, but what's in it?, I think I heard something rattling around in there when you moved the bag." Peppermint Butler said while he raised an eyebrow at the sheet.

"Well I found something… or rather something and a someone buried in under the Tree Fort so Marcy and I were gonna ask the princess if she can provide the answer." Finn replies.

Peppermint Butler's eyes widen before he said this.

"D-Did you accidently kill someone in the past, I can get a bathtub filled with special acid if you want to get rid of the evidence." Peppermint Butler said in a low tone when he worried for Finn right now… what was with people thinking that Finn killed a person today?

Finn blinks a few times before he said this.

"Okay seriously, why is everyone thinking that I killed someone?... No Pep I didn't kill anyone. I found it with a bit of help from this… skeleton's ghost and also said ghost gave me this amulet which I need to show Bubblegum right now."

Peppermint Butler was confused by that since he thought it was a generic amulet since he wasn't shown it yet before he said this.

"Very well, follow me Master Finn, the Princess is in the garage working on your vehicle right now." Peppermint Butler said before he gestured for Finn to follow him while the butler starts walking.

Finn goes inside before he follows the Candy butler while carrying the bag.

Marceline at the time was just relaxing more while she wondered how Bonnie would react to the pile of bones and the amulet, granted the Amulet looked like an ordinary one but not every day a pile of bones is brought in for show and tell.

A few minutes later, Peppermint Butler escorted Finn to the Garage, which looked more like a full on hanger with Finn and Peppermint Butler were riding an elevator to it, and when the got there, they saw Bubblegum working on some kind of durable looking dune buggy with plenty of armor and what not on it, looked halfway done but if she kept this up, she would be more then finished before the day is through.

Finn blinks when he saw the dune buggy before he calls the princess out.

"Hey PB!"

Bubblegum stopped working on the dune buggy before she saw Finn and said this with a shocked look on her face.

"Finn!?, are you on fire!?, hold on, I'll activate the sprinkler system!" Bubblegum said when she looked like she was about to grab something to activate it… serious repeat moments today…

Finn facepalm before Peppermint Butler tries to calm her down.

"Please calm down Princess. Finn is not on fire. He's apparently wearing a flame cloak."

Bubblegum stopped what she was doing when she pulled out a remote and said this.

"A… Flame cloak?, how is that even possible?, I've heard about a Flame shield but a cloak?" Bubblegum said while Marceline rolled her eyes and flew out of Finn's backpack and returned to normal while she had a Finn cake in hand and was munching on it.

"Yo Bonnie, sorry but considering the pattern, we might as well let Finn explain why he came here in the first place." Marceline said while she took another bite.

Finn blinks when he saw the Vampire Queen eating one of his snacks but let's it go before he asked Bubblegum this.

"Say PB remember that party you hosted at the creepy manor and you and Jake pranked me?"

Bubblegum blinked a few times before she said this.

"I believe so, Prince Hotbod right?" Bubblegum said with a smile on her face when she remembered that day now.

Marceline blinked a few times before she said this.

"Prince… Hotbod?, Bonnie if you and Jake came up with those name's, then did you pick Finn's out?, makes me question that too young thing you were talking about in the past." Marceline said with a grin on her face while she finished off the Finn cake.

Bubblegum blinks a few times before blushing brightly while Finn felt the same thing before he spoke.

"Anyway, last night Phoebe and I found something and well I want you to see this." He said before he lays the bag down and opens it before Bubblegum gasps as she saw the skeleton before saying this.

"WHAT THE CABBAGE!"

"Yeah… before you ask, no Finn did not off anyone and no we don't need anything to get rid of the evidence, Pepbutt here already beat you to that, apparently this skeleton was buried under the treefort somehow and it had this odd looking amulet that Finn wanted you to look at as well." Marceline said while Peppermint Butler nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

Bubblegum blinked before she looked at Peppermint Butler for a moment with raised eyebrow but was intrigued about this amulet before she asked Finn this.

"May I see this amulet Finn?"

Instead of responding, Finn puts his hand into his pocket before he pulls out the amulet.

However, the trio saw Bubblegum's shocked look before she stepped closer and grabs it before they heard her say this.

"It can't be."

"What?, looks like a piece of junk with all the rust on it, or do you know what it is?" Marceline said when she got a confused look on her face while Peppermint Butler was feeling the same.

Finn was confused as well before Bubblegum spoke.

"I do Marcy. If you remember the story that I told you and Phoebe about, I had this amulet when I made the Gumball Guardians. But if the amulet was at Finn's Tree Fort then that means…" She said before her eyes widen in realization before she looks at the skeletal body and when she saw the hair, Bubblegum said this.

"... Shoko."

Practically everyone's eyes widen when they heard that before they all looked to the remains, Finn because of who the remains belonged to, and Peppermint Butler and Marceline since they heard of this before Marceline spoke up.

"H-Hold on, Finn, didn't you say you saw some kind of ghost like being at that mansion and again at the treefort before finding this Shoko?, I mean how come no one else but you could see her?" Marceline said with a raised eyebrow which really confused Peppermint butler as well… if it was a ghost then why was Finn only able to see it, there are plenty of ghosts in Ooo and plenty of people can seem them… so what made Shoko different?

Finn was very confused before he spoke up.

"I don't know. At first I thought my mind was making me see things and later that ghost or Shoko's ghost comes back and shows me where her body is. Maybe we have like a weird connection or something."

"Maybe, but what kind of connection?, I mean it's not like you a reincarnation or something." Marceline said when she shot that idea down.

That's when Bubblegum said this.

"Actually, maybe he is."

Everyone blinked at that before Marceline said this.

"Come again?, aren't you the sciency type?, why believe that Finn is a reincarnation of Shoko?" Marceline said with a raised eyebrow to the science inclined princess.

"Call it a hunch Marceline. I mean think about it, we've all seen ghosts but how come Finn was only able to see Shoko but anyone else couldn't? Plus as I remember, Shoko had a tiger companion that was by her side on her travels. Jake has been by Finn's side through his adventures so perhaps Jake was the reincarnation of Shoko's tiger. And I think because Shoko was leading Finn to her body was because… she wanted to return the amulet to me but was not able to in her condition so she needed Finn's help for that." Bubblegum said.

Marceline blinked at that before she said this.

"Jake?, reincarnation of a tiger… oh he would love that, but seriously Bonnie, if Jake really was that Tiger's reincarnation, why couldn't he see Shoko as well?, or why didn't the Tiger's ghost try and get Jake's attention sooner?" Marceline points out to the Candy princess.

Bubblegum had a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke up.

"Well, the Tiger didn't die when Shoko did but I didn't know where he went. Plus I think Shoko only needed Finn since he was close. Though just to check… Finn? Is Shoko's spirit here with us?" She asked making Finn blinked before he looked around to see if Shoko was here.

However it seemed that Shoko's ghost was no longer appearing, seems that the amulet was the reason for her ghost appearing and now that it was found and returned to Bubblegum, Shoko had no other reason to appear again.

"Hmmm, nope. I guess when I returned the amulet she disappeared. Though I'm confused, if this Shoko person took the amulet, then why did she want to return it?"

"Maybe to try and make up for what she did, Milady did say that Shoko took the Amulet because of those Bathtowel wearing man, the real question is why try and have her take it in the first place." Peppermint Butler said since he never really saw Bubblegum's old amulet before.

Finn was wondering about that before he said this.

"Well maybe we should find them and get an answer. I mean how long was this when you made the Guardians?"

"Well it was much longer then I was alive and I believe Milady, in her rage got rid of most of them when she found out about the amulet and them wanting it." Peppermint Butler said when he looked to Bubblegum with Marceline doing the same.

"Wow… so… what was so important about that Amulet anyway Bonnie?" Marceline said while she looked closer at the Amulet, looked like it was covered with rust.

Bubblegum rubbed the back of her head before she said this.

"Well it was used to activate the Gumball Guardians and it had great amount of magical energy inside."

"Huh, so that thing helped make the Gumball Guardians, interesting, and magical energy?, thought you didn't believe in that stuff, saying that magic was unexplained science." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushes in embarrassment while Finn blinks in surprise before speaking up.

"Okay so you have the amulet back and these Bathtowel guys are gone. But Pep said this was before his time, so how long ago did this Shoko person appeared?"

"Well I believe it was when Milady was working on the Gumball Guardians before she really got serious with building the castle for security while she worked on it." Peppermint Butler said while he looked to Princess Bubblegum with Marceline doing the same.

Finn blinked in surprise before he asked this.

"She built her castle? That can't be right."

Marceline raised an eyebrow at that before she said this.

"Well Bonnie is nearly as old as I am and I'm nearing 1000 or maybe I did pass it by a few years, I don't keep much track of my age nowadays but Bonnie and I are over hundreds of years old." Marceline said like that was old news.

Finn's eyes widen before he looks at Bubblegum before saying this.

"Seriously PB?! You're not 18?" He asked while Bubblegum chuckled nervously.

Marceline chuckles with an amused tone before she said this when she packed up Shoko's remains and said this.

"Well I'll do you a favor Bonnie and bury Shoko's bones right now, have fun with explaining to FInn about the age thing when you fibbed a bit about your own." Marceline said before laughing when she flew off with the sack of bones on her shoulder.

Finn looked Bubblegum before asked this.

"So all this time you were like Marcy with whole age thing?"

"Well Master Finn, I am much older then you are as well, I did saw I was made shortly after that incident, in fact, many candy citizens are similar, maybe half or a quarter of Milady's age, except newborn candy People of course, besides does it really matter how old she is?" Peppermint Butler said while trying to reason with Finn.

"W-Well no… it's just... I didn't think she was that old." Finn said.

"And yet you've known Marceline for a long time, so why not just ignore the age thing and just focus on hanging out with Bubblegum or Marceline since Milady is working on your vehicle right now, who knows, she may be able to use it to make a turbocharged dune buggy for you or something for some real fast travel." Peppermint Butler said while smiling at Finn.

Finn's eyes sparkle in excitement when he heard that before saying this.

"Oh that does sound exciting."

Bubblegum giggles before she said this to Finn.

"Well Finn, I hope you like what's about to arrive, I'm nowhere near done, but I should be in about… 6 hours?, maybe 7?" Bubblegum said when she had so many ideas for the Dune Buggy.

Finn pouts a bit before he asked this.

"Then what shall I do? Want me to help before Marcy gets back?"

"No need weenie." A familiar voice said right behind Finn out of nowhere to try and scare him.

Finn screams like a girl before he turns only to see a grinning Marceline.

Marceline chuckles before Peppermint Butler said this.

"Marceline, did you bury the bones already?" Peppermint Butler said before Marceline said this.

"Nah, summoned three skeletons to do the work for me, would have considered just using Shoko's bones to help speed up the process but I think Bonnie would actually blast me if the look on her face was any indication." Marceline said when she looked to Bubblegum who's eyebrow was twitching at Marceline's possible idea…

Finn sweatdrops a bit before he spoke up.

"Yeah… plus not sure if Shoko's would like that either."

"Oh really?, and what can she do to me of all people weenie?, technically she would be you if she really is you." Marceline said while she messed with Finn by rubbing his spiked hat around on his head to mess with him.

"Haha… hey." He said before laughing a bit more.

Marceline chuckles a few times before she said this.

"Come on weenie, let's get going, I got a few things in mind that we can do to pass the time before Bonnie joins us." Marceline said when she flew into Finn's backpack after transforming into a small bat.

"Okay. See you later PB." Finn said before he, with the extension of Marceline, starts leaving the room.

"Bye Finn, and thanks for getting my amulet back… _And you too Shoko if your watching from inside of Finn."_ Bubblegum said before she thought the later half.

Little did the Candy Monarch know, that somewhere in Finn's mind…

Shoko was indeed happy that she was able to return amulet the Candy Monarch from Finn.

It made part of her spirit shine a bit which in turn made Finn feel giddy for some reason since she was apart of him now.

"Hehe, I don't know what's going on but I feel very giddy today." He said.

Marceline then hummed before she said this.

"Guess from the good deed for today, now hop to it giddy boy, we got plans after all and time is short." Marceline said with a grin on her face while Finn got on the elevator and it rose into the air while Bubblegum smiles before she said this.

"Just hope Finn likes the real surprise later the Buggy is just the start, come on pep, I need a hand with the plasma cannon..." Bubblegum said to her surprised Candy Butler while the scene went to FInn and Marceline when they were speaking about what they can do while they were riding the elevator.

"So Finn, got an idea on what to do?, personally we could head to my place for a bit and jam out or do something in a dungeon or maybe in the ghost graveyard with no sunlight there and I could play a concert for you, would need my Axe though, so how about we stop by my place for the gear." Marceline suggests to Finn on what they could do in sunless areas until the sun goes down.

"Okay. Then to the cave we go!" Finn shouts before he starts running fast for the Vampire Queen's cave.

A few hours later, Finn and Marceline were in the Cave with Marceline getting her Axe and other things while Finn was left in the living room while he looked around the place, seems nothing changed much here or there since his last visit.

Finn looked around before had this thought.

' _...*Sigh*... I'm really gonna miss this place and all the jamming Marcy and I did and would've done in the future.'_ He thought before he felt a little sad.

Marceline then came back after a few minutes and was now in a punk rock outfit that really showed off her body with a tank top with a skull on it to red shorts that really showed off her legs and wore red and black sneakers that had skull shaped aglets on them that moved around while she floats in the air, she even had her hair shifted into a mohawk like shape that trailed down one side of her head to complete the look while she held her axe in one hand and a portable amplifier in the other.

"So Finn, what do you think?" Marceline said with a grin on her face when she posed a bit for Finn in the air.

Finn looks up before he blushes a bit brightly when he saw Marceline in her getup before he smiles and said this.

"You look great Marcy." He said with a thumbs up.

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"Alright Finn, let's get going, you'll have to carry this and my Axe, can't shrink them down." Marceline said before she set her portable Amp in front of Finn and placed her Axe on top of it before she and her Axe shrank down and Marceline got into Finn's backpack again.

However Finn did have something to say before he spoke up.

"Actually Marcy, there's something I need to tell you now that we're alone."

Marceline was a bit confused by that before she said this from Finn's backpack.

"What?" Marceline said when she wondered what Finn was wanting to tell her.

"What do you know of the Cosmic Owl?" Finn asked.

"The CO?, well I know he gives prophetic dreams that have a 100% chance of coming true if he appears, sometimes he can be cryptic, and a tid bit, he's normally a lonely guy who likes to try and hang around other deities, so what about him?" Marceline said when she got out of Finn's backpack and went to float in front of Finn after returning to normal.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before saying this.

"We'll like I told Phoebe, I received a dream from the Cosmic Owl and I thought he was giving me a message, so… I had to keep making Phoebe and Simon fight each other till I got the message. Though sadly all I got was, "I blew it", which I certainly did. That's why I didn't say anything at my trial because I didn't think anyone would believe me and also don't know if it would matter since I still caused this."

Marceline blinked a few times before she asked this.

"So… what you're saying is if I am following… is that because of a dream with the CO being responsible, you caused your girlfriend and Simon fight one another to see how it played out, but you got a you blew it from that guy… am I following so far?" Marceline said while she pinched the bridge of her nose when she didn't know what to say or who to blame now for this, unlike most, she wasn't that disbelieving of Finn, far from it, her dad was the ruler of the freaking Nightosphere for Globs sake, and he was technically a deity, she also heard of Prismo from Finn and Jake and that the CO like to hang around him… maybe she should stop by to have a chat with the CO if he is there.

"Yup. So if you want to slap me or… punch me, go right ahead. I know I deserved it." Finn said before he closed his and waited like he was being executed.

Marceline actually considered that before she had an idea of sorts before she said this.

"Actually Finn, do you know of a way to that Prismo guys place?, if you do, I could… have a word with the CO, do that, and I won't have to make a Finn shaped imprint on my floor." Marceline said with a grin on her face when she had a few ideas that she could do… though the lighting in the room made that smile….. horrifying...

Finn pales greatly before he said this.

"Well you're gonna have to ask Jake since he's friends with Prismo. All you need to do is ask him for the letter with "P" in it."

"Nice, and I'm guessing once I get that, I just touch the 'P' and I'll be taken to this Prismo guy huh?" Marceline said while she shifts into a bat again and flew into Finn's backpack again to let him pick things up.

"Yeah. Though be careful if you're in there. Jake and I trapped the Lich wearing… Billy's body in there. So hopefully Prismo is keeping a good hold of him. Also, not sure if you know or remember but you only get one wish from Prismo, so if it's personally then you need to be careful because I made a wish that sent me to a different reality. So like I said be careful, I still want to be able to see you in this reality." Finn said.

Marceline made a hum when she heard that before she said this.

"Interesting, so no big reality warping wishes, got it." Marceline said while she took a moment to process all of that.

"Yeah, but I still hope you'll find a way to visit me Marcy. You're very fun to hang with." Finn said.

"Maybe, got to know the address first or I would be wondering the desert for quite awhile, anyway, we should get going, I think it's nearing noon and we barely did much aside from giving that previous life of yours some closure." Marceline said while she tapped on the lid of Finn's backpack a few times to get him going… once he got her gear in front of him though.

"Oh right." Finn said before he picks up the axe and amp and exits the house before walking out of the cave.

A bit later, and Finn carried Marceline's Axe and Portable Amp to the Ghost Graveyard, it was perpetually night there as well somehow but no one asked questions and a bit later, with Marceline talking to some ghosts, she and a small group of ghosts who acted as a band, plus many viewing ghosts, were at the stadium with Marceline saying this to everyone with a mic that was on stage.

"Hey everyone in the graveyard, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK YOUR AFTERLIFE OFF!" Marceline said before yelling that last bit to the ghosts in the graveyard and to Finn as well who had a front row seat of the stage.

The ghosts roars out saying 'YEAH!' while Finn goes 'whoo hoo'.

A moment later, Marceline connected her guitar to the Amp before she said this to the band.

"Ready guys?, hope you all can still rock like you did in life." Marceline said while she got ready to play her guitar after a last minute adjustment.

Everyone, including Finn, was very excited as they wait for Marceline to start playing.

And play she did with the band, seeming to actually be a long dead rock band, were more than ready to play, before Marceline and the band gave Finn and the ghosts of the graveyard the concert of the afterlife while time seemed to pass quickly for Finn who was too absorbed into the music to care right now when he was having a blast right now.

Some of the ghosts cheered while Finn's heart melt at the music before he had this thought.

' _Man, Marcy always make great music. One of the things I'm gonna miss greatly. Wish I can be musical like her or if I was immortal, I could listen to it forever.'_

After a few songs and encores, with Marceline singing them all, she, in Finn's backpack, and Finn, were leaving after Marceline gave out some autographs, and the duo were stopping back at Marceline's place to put the portable amp up and Marceline went into her kitchen to get a drink when she placed it on her stone like couch.

"You were awesome out there Marcy." Finn said while smiling.

Marceline chuckles after she got a good drink before she said this.

"Oh I know I was good, and I think I helped get some ghosts to pass on with those autographs, and gotta say, that band was pretty sweet, think they said that their band was named for a pair of lips or something, but they forgot from being ghosts for so long." Marceline said while she chuckles at that, the only one like that as far as she could recall, was long dead, those guys should have passed on, but if not, well, she did get to play with that band so she was in a good mood now.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.

"Hmmm actually that band looks like the one mine and Jake's dad likes to listen to in this old Album. I think they're called… Kiss or something."

"Oh yeah, rocking band, but would be too good to be true to actually rock out with legends like that, but if I did, hehe, well, I am in a good mood, whether or not I did, they were a good band, still, what do you want to do now Finn?, I picked out the graveyard for the first stop, think it should be your turn now." Marceline said while she finished off her drink when she came into the living room, red colored beverage of course.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.

"Well I was gonna say dungeon but I don't mind if you want to jam here or watch a movie."

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"Sure, we can jam or watch a movie, but I suggest the movie first to help relax, we did just get our rock on in the graveyard after all." Marceline said while she went back into the kitchen to get some snacks she was a bit peckish after all.

"Okay sure. What do you want to watch?" Finn asked.

"Hmmm, well you can pick one, got some movies next to the TV." Marceline said while a hair hand points to a stack of DVD's next to the TV and DVD player.

Finn hums a bit before he looks at the DVD's to see what's there.

Ironically, it looked like Marceline had all of the Heat signature movies in order, and other movies like beauty of the beast, Sleeping beauty, Aladdin, and quite a bit more, all in all, Finn had plenty to pick through when Marceline had more movies then he thought she would.

"Hmmm… wanna see Beauty and the Beast?" Finn asked.

"Sure, just getting the popcorn ready." Marceline said while popping could be heard inside of the kitchen a moment later.

"Okay." Finn said before he takes out the DVD and waits for Marceline to come with the popcorn.

Marceline came out with a massive bowl of buttered popcorn while Marceline had a few red drinks in her hair hands to help with chasing the popcorn down before he and Marceline were sitting on some pillows from Marceline's bedroom while they watched the movie, all in all, side from the occasional crunching of popcorn and the gulping of soda, things went pretty well for the duo.

"Man this movie is going good." Finn said before sipping his drink.

"Yeah, though I do have issues with the Beast and Belle not being able to really date until after he got returned to his human form, if it was me, I would have had some real fun with him before he returned to normal, the beastly looking types are always a great lay, strong muscles and all that." Marceline said while she looked to Finn who was in the middle of drinking his drink.

Finn blushes when he heard that before saying this.

"Well I say Belle was very beautiful in the movie. Plus she's well read. Although I can't stand that Gaston guy."

"Yeah, muscles aside, his personality really was low tier, though I will give him props at least, seems when he tries to woo a woman, he's no ass like Ash, then again aside from Belle who's more for a guy's heart then looks, the others in that movie look ready to jump the guy so not sure what to think in long term, but he dies at the end so moot point there, now only to finish Ash off hopefully for a happy ending for me." Marceline said before chuckling darkly at all the horrible things that she could do to Ash.

Finn,though a bit disturbed, did say this after eating some popcorn.

"Well Marcy, if I wasn't being banished I would be glad to help you out with it."

Marceline chuckles a bit more before she said this.

"Thanks weenie, who knows, I could bring him to the desert after a few years and you could tell me the most dangerous place to drop him in, the guy's body should be good as food at least right?" Marceline said while she laughed a moment later which made her increased breasts bounce a little under her shirt.

Finn would've chuckled but blushed a bit brightly as he stares at Marceline's breasts as they bounced.

Marceline however didn't notice when she was busy laughing before she said this after a moment of calming down.

"So Finn, want to go ahead and jam out to some tunes?" Marceline said when she stood up to get the leftover popcorn put up and the drinks as well.

Finn was able to shake his head a bit before speaking.

"Uh yeah sure. Let's jams some tunes."

A few minutes later, the duo were rocking out with Marceline playing her guitar and Finn was beatboxing along with Marceline a few times, he got distracted with Marceline's figure but that was when she wasn't looking at Finn, thanks to Phoebe, Finn was able to appreciate the female form more and well…. Figure wise, Marceline was better equipped than Phoebe, and love or not, Finn was about to leave Ooo and get plenty more eye candy later and possibly make his own family in the Badlands… so he was not… exactly worried about staring at Marceline when she wasn't looking, granted because of the age thing, and all that, along with being mortal, Finn most likely had no chance with Marceline, and the banishment nearly about to happen… well… gave Finn these thoughts…

' _Man, at the beginning I was just shy when it comes to girls before meeting PB and the rest of the royals. Then there was that time I saw Marcy naked and didn't know what to think but now thanks to Phoebe with her lessons and what… we did and share, I can finally understand and appreciate the female body and I will say this. Marcy has one hot body. Makes me wish if I was 18 and Marcy and I could…'_ Finn thought before blushing big at the thought of him and Marceline doing tier 15.

Marceline however didn't notice still before the duo was finished with their jam session with the sun finally setting and the duo relaxing with a drink or two to help their throats when Marceline sang and Finn beat boxed throughout the song before Marceline's phone creature rang which caused her to pick it up and say this.

"Hello Marceline the sexy Vampire Queen and her minion Finn, how may we help you." Marceline said when she saw that the caller ID was Bubblegum's number.

Finn blinked when he was called minion before he chuckles a bit before wondering who's calling.

" _*Giggle* Hey Marceline, I'm done with the Dune buggy and one other surprise, mind bringing Finn over to the treefort so he can see it in its completed form?"_ Bubblegum said before Marceline said this.

"Sure Bonnie, see you there." Marceline said before she hanged up and sighs before she said this.

"Well Finn, sorry to say but looks like time is ticking, Bonnie brought your Dune Buggy to the treefort and wants me to bring you there." Marceline said before grinning at Finn when she saw the look on his face at the mention of the dune buggy.

Finn's eyes sparkle in excitement before he spoke up.

"Then let's get going then!" He said before he actually grabbed Marceline's hand and practically drags her as he starts to run.

Marceline was surprised by that but just shifts her body so that she was relaxing in the air while she let Finn do the legwork.

Finn continues to run while dragging Marceline for about an hour before the duo was at the Tree Fort.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn, Marceline**

When the duo got to the place, they saw Bubblegum in front of the Treefort with Jake surprisingly as well as Phoebe and Lady and the the kids as well, even Ice King was there as well surprisingly though considering he wasn't at Marceline's place, and he had his crown, Gunter must have worked at double time to get a place ready for Ice King to live in again, either that or the bags that he had while he was grinning showed that he moved out of Marceline's and was either moving back to the ice Kingdom, and just stopped here to see what all the hubbub was about, or that he may be… moving into the Treefort… though BMO was still not seen in the group...

Finn was surprised to see everyone, including Ice King, but more surprised and happy to see Phoebe before the human spoke up after getting closer.

"Hey guys. Bit of a surprise but I'm glad to see you all here."

Jake chuckles before he said this.

"Well Bubblegum said this could be your send off if you want to get a head start to find a place in the badlands before the sun rises and makes it hard to move from the heat there, but it was mainly to see the surprise that Bubblegum had for you, seems like something Banana man would make if I saw it right." Jake said when he smiles at Finn.

"Hehe, yeah." Finn said while smiling as well.

Phoebe smiles when she saw Finn and Jake talking before she said this when she walked to Finn.

"Hey Finn, hope you had a nice time today." Phoebe said while she smiles at Finn more.

Finn looks at Phoebe with a smile before he spoke.

"I did and I'm glad you're here, Phoebe."

" _I bet you are…_ " Marceline whispered into Finn's ear to keep others from hearing and to tease him a bit about the possible bun in the oven with Phoebe.

Finn almost blushed a bit before he was able to control himself before he asked Phoebe this.

"So Phoebe, how you feeling today?"

"Great Finn, I'm doing fine." Phoebe said while she looked at Finn before she turned to look at Bubblegum who cleared her throat.

"Hello Finn, Nice to see you again, hope your ready for the surprise." Bubblegum said while she walked to the covered dune buggy and gripped the sheet while the sound of a drum roll was heard with Peppermint Butler walking around the dune buggy while he was playing the drums.

Everyone watched while with anticipation while Finn was feeling very excited to see what Bubblegum we'll reveal.

And reveal she did when she pulled the sheet off to reveal the completed dune buggy and it looked a lot more complex than when it was barely halfway done, it had steel frames, silver looking bits and bolts, black leather seats in case Finn needed to transport others or carry things, a sick looking engine that had a cover on it to prevent sand from getting into it, and many more, in fact, it looked bulky as well for some reason with metal plates and many wires leading here and there around the Buggy that seemed to be well hidden, and the inside showed a complex looking dashboard that looked way to complex for Finn to understand for some reason… all in all… this Dune Buggy looked insane!

Finn's eyes widen before he spoke up.

"Wow PB. This. Is. AWESOME!"

"Thank you Finn, but this is not the real surprise, if I wanted to make a dune Buggy I could have done it hours ago, but since Marceline gave you that Familiar, I figure I should give you an ally that can back you in battle thanks to the amulet that you got back for me." Bubblegum cryptically said which confused most since they didn't know about the amulet.

"Uhhh… did we miss something?" Jake said while he was confused greatly when Finn, Marceline, Peppermint Butler, and Bubblegum didn't look confused.

That's when Phoebe spoke up.

"That was your amulet? Then what about the body Finn found?"

"Body!?, did Finn kill someone when I wasn't looking!?" Jake said which made Marceline sweatdrop when that bit was brought up again and Peppermint Butler even facepalmed at that with Bubblegum giggling at the look on Finn's face when everyone else besides Phoebe got weary looks on their faces when they heard that.

Finn grumbled in annoyance before he spoke up.

"For Glob's sake why does everyone think I killed someone?... No Jake I didn't kill anyone. The body was under the Tree Fort way before you and I moved in. Or probably more before Marceline moved in."

"Oh… well… Marceline?" Jake said which made Marceline raise an eyebrow before she said this.

"Do I look like I would kill a chick like Shoko, pretty sure Bubblegum would give me a blast to the face with a gun first." Marceline said while Jake chuckles nervously at that when Marceline grumbles when she realized that Jake thought that she killed Shoko.

" **Shoko, who is she?"** Lady said which Viola translated for the others who couldn't understand her.

Phoebe's eyes widen when she remembered Bubblegum's story before she asked this.

"Wait you're saying the body that Finn found was Shoko's? The one that took the amulet?"

"Yeah, apparently Finn is her reincarnation because only he could see her ghost or some kind of mental version of her to look like one, seems Finn first saw it at the Mansion where Jake, CB, LSP, BMO, I, and Finn, were having a mask party, Finn was Prince Hotbod if you're curious?" Bubblegum said which made Phoebe blink a few times before she said this with a grin to Finn.

"Prince Hotbod?" Phoebe said when she giggles a bit when she did agree mentally, Finn did have a Prince Hotbod quality about him.

Finn blushes brightly in embarrassment as he had nothing to say to back him up.

"Yes, Prince Hotbod, anyway, Finn was trying to prank Jake but Jake and I pranked Finn back but it seems Shoko first made her appearance there with Finn when he got separated from everyone, Jake thought he was trying to prank him back for what was going on when he found out that Jake was pranking him so Finn just stored things in his Vault." Bubblegum said which made Phoebe blink a few times when it seemed pranks really went to and fro that day for Finn.

That's when Jake said this.

"So all this time Finn was telling the truth?"

"Seems so Jake, but because of all the pranks that happened, no one believed him that day, but I did get the Amulet that shows proof that Finn was right." Bubblegum said while she smiles at Jake.

Jake felt a little regret before he looks at Finn before he said this.

"I'm so sorry Finn. I thought you were trying to prank me back."

"Hey no sweat it Jake. Even I thought I was seeing things. But it's all good now." Finn said while smiling.

Jake smiles at that then before Bubblegum said this.

"Well if were done with talking about the Amulet, why don't I show the real feature of the Dune Buggy." Bubblegum said to get things on track.

"What's the real feature?" Ice King surprisingly asked.

Bubblegum smiles before she oddly said this to the Dune Buggy.

"Pluton, could you please reveal your real self?" Bubblegum said before the Dune Buggy seemed to jolt before it starts to shift in front of the group and while Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum were not too surprised… everyone else when they saw the Buggy taking a more human like form at least shape wise... well… **(A/N: Cue Transformer sound when vehicle turns into a large robot.)**

Finn and Jake were the most surprise before they said this in unison.

"WHOA!"

Bubblegum smiles while Pluton finished transforming and towered over the group by half of Bubblegum's height, it would be too complex to describe how he managed to do that but the tires for the dune buggy were on his elbows and back where they wouldn't get in the way of movement, the engine was on Pluton's stomach while the torso showed that the seat and what not was there while other things were there, all in all, Pluton looked complex as hell before the Robot Buggy spoke up.

" **Hello Milady, you need something before I leave with Finn?"** Pluton said when he looked to Bubblegum with an obedient look in his eyes.

Everyone's eyes widen when they heard Pluton spoke before Finn said this.

"Mathematical."

Pluton then looked to Finn before Bubblegum said this.

"As you can see Finn, Pluton here is a very complex machine, he can not only be a dune buggy for you, but can be a help if you get into a fight and thanks to the Amulet you got back for me, I was able to give him a spark of energy that will keep going, The Gumball guardians haven't ran out of energy once after I used it to give them their spark of life, so I doubt Pluton will have the same issue." Bubblegum said while Pluton was silent though the entire thing.

Finn and everyone else blinked when they heard that before Finn spoke up.

"That is beyond cool PB."

"Thanks Finn, anyway, I used the amulet to charge multiple cores for later use so I could make more Gumball guardians or upgrade the current ones to be able to defend the Candy Kingdom better, I put a bit extra into Pluton, about 2 cores extra, though so he could use his personal weapons that he has, one of them is an arm mounted Plasma cannon that can be turned into a sentry turret when in Dune Buggy mode, the other core is for the shields that Pluton has that prevents a certain amount of damage, however be careful, once broken, the shields need a bit of time to recharge before being able to be used again Finn." Bubblegum said while she gave Finn that info and warned him with the shields.

Finn was took a moment to let info sink in before he gave Bubblegum a firm nod in understanding.

"Right, why don't you give Pluton a quick lap around the Grasslands real quick before coming back, Jake and the others here have a surprise for you inside of the treefort." Bubblegum said while Pluton took a moment to transform back into Buggy mode for Finn to hop into.

Finn excitedly got inside the buggy before he strap himself in.

Before starting, Finn did asked this.

"Does anyone want to join me?"

The group looked to one another before Marceline said this.

"Why not let the Queen of Flames in and get one last hurrah in, or maybe Jake, he is the bro here and I'm sure he would love it." Marceline said before Jake said this with a grin.

"Why not all three!" Jake said before he shrank down and stretched to Finn before he sat on Finn's hat and used the spike like a seat.

Finn chuckled a bit before he spoke up to Phoebe.

"What do you say Phoebe? Wanna join me for a little ride?"

Phoebe blushed a bit at that before she said this.

"I don't know, is this thing safe?" Phoebe said before Pluton spoke up through the dashboard which glows with each word.

" **Have no fear Queen of Flames, I was programmed to take the most optimal path when not controlled by Finn, until he gets more practice later, I will be doing most of the driving myself since records indicate he has never driven a car before."** Pluton said which made Phoebe blink a few times at that before saying this.

"Well… if you insist, sorry if I get too hot for you to handle and cause you to melt or something." Phoebe said before Pluton said this.

" **Unless you really try to do that, I have been made with the state of the art technology by Princess Bubblegum, I am waterproof, fireproof, wheather proof for sand and debris, and made to be resistant to many things, you should worry more about Finn them myself when he and I are in the Badlands."** Pluton bluntly said to the Flame Royal and the group while Bubblegum smiles at her handiwork.

Everyone else was amazed by that before Finn said this.

"See Phoebe? You're good to hop in. But if you're still unsure, you can wear my Flame Coat."

Phoebe blushed from that before she said this.

"Maybe when you take a test drive, for now I want to see how well Pluton will handle." Phoebe said before she got next to Finn before a couple metal looking seat belts with special cushions on them to keep Finn and Phoebe safe in their seats while similar metal belts appeared and crossed overed Finn and Phoebe's torsos and locked them in, all in all, the two would be safe while Jake, from seeing all the safety, wrapped his arms and legs around Finn's head and turns into a squishy helmet that went over Finn's hat and all three were secure before Pluton said this.

" **Ready?"** Pluton asked which made Phoebe and Jake say this.

"Yeah." The duo said while Phoebe held onto the safety bar and Jake made sure that he would stay on Finn's head.

"Okay Pluton, tell me what I have to do first." Finn said.

" **Well first off, I was going to show what my top speed is among other things myself while you, Jake, and Phoebe, enjoy the ride, then I would let you take over at your own pace, I am a state of the art vehicle/ robotic, if you don't know what I can do, then why do you want to go first?"** Pluton said while he waits for the response.

Finn felt a bit embarrassed before he spoke up.

"Let's just start the ride Pluton." He said to avoid the awkwardness.

Pluton gave a signal of agreement before he said this.

" **Brace yourself…"** Pluton said before he drove off from the Treefort at a comfortable speed before he slowly speeds up til he was rolling across the grasslands at a steady pace and from the look of things when a few rocks being bounced away by a by the shield which had an electrical look while Phoebe and Jake were amazed by how speedy and controlled Pluton was when he didn't have any accidents at all.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Finn said in an excited tone.

" **Indeed, but a simple lap would be easy, I'll slow down and explain my mechanisms so you can take over with driving…"** Pluton says before he starts to explain the ins and outs of how a car or Dune buggy worked in general from how it steers and how Finn could shift gears and stop safely.

Finn was making sure to listen carefully to Pluton's explanation while enjoying the ride.

A few minutes later, Pluton stopped when he finished explaining things to Finn before he said this.

" **Now, I set it to semi-auto, I can control the gears and the complicated stuff, but the driving, the breaks, the basics are all you Finn, make sure to try and drive in a straight line before you try and do anything fancy, take it slow."** Pluton said while he waits for Finn to act while Phoebe and Jake got ready for Finn to take the lead this time.

Finn was a little nervous before he put his hands on the wheel and put his foot on the gas pedal before adding a little gas.

The Dune Buggy then sped forward at a slow rate while Pluton let Finn get a feel for the controls, when Finn turned right, Pluton went right, when he went left, Pluton went left, when Finn pressed and released the pedal or tried the breaks, Pluton sped up, slowed down, and stop at the small commands while Pluton was silent when he let Finn focus.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this. How are you guys doing?" He said asking Phoebe and Jake if they're okay.

"I'm doing fine." Phoebe said while Jake said this.

"Yeah man, I'm doing fine as well, you can go faster if you want." Jake said while he held onto Finn's head.

"Okay." Finn said before he put a bit more gas to make the dune buggy a bit faster.

Things went surprisingly well when Finn was driving along the grasslands while Jake and Phoebe enjoyed the ride, Finn even tried to go as fast as he was comfortable with and aside from a bump or two from the drive, things were surprisingly smooth.

"How am I doing so far Pluton?" Finn asked.

" **Not bad, but the real test will be in the Badlands, this is just to help you get a feel of the controls when we are there so no worries about crashing, in the Grasslands, its as smooth as the eye can see."** Pluton said while he just continued to let Finn do his own thing for a bit.

"Oh okay." Finn said as he continues to ride the buggy before he said this to Phoebe.

"You know Phoebe, no offense to Jake here, but if it was us two, I could picture a nice romantic drive for us."

Phoebe blushed while Jake chuckles before he said this.

"Well if you wanted to be alone you two, I could bail you know, can turn into a parachute or something and land safely." Jake said while he could picture the look on Finn's face.

Finn blushed brightly before he spoke.

"I didn't say you can leave Jake. I was just picturing it."

"Picturing making with your girlfriends face I bet hehehe." Jake said teasingly which made Phoebe blush brightly from that.

Finn blushes brightly as well as he continues to drive before thinking this.

' _I really hope what me and Phoebe did was on her safe day because I have no idea what Jake's reaction will be. Although… I do like the idea of me Phoebe having kids. Too bad I have to be banished but still, it's a nice thought though.'_ He thought while feeling a bit happy.

A bit later, Finn pulled in to see that Bubblegum and the others had pulled out a long picnic table with the Water Nymph's joining in when they smelled the good food, and had set up a big feast for everyone with Bubblegum waving to Finn, Jake, and Phoebe, when they pulled in before Bubblegum said this.

"Hey Finn, how was Pluton?, any issues or did his ride go smoothly?" Bubblegum said while she smiles at the trio and the Robotic Dune Buggy.

"No issues. The ride went smoothly and I learn a few things when he explained to me the basics." Finn said before he helped Phoebe get out of the dune buggy.

Phoebe smiles at that while many were surprised that Phoebe wasn't burning Finn minus Jake, it was one thing for a fireproof dune buggy, but another for Finn before Pluton said this before questions could be asked when he shifts into his humanoid robotic form.

" **Though until he gets better at driving, at best I'll only let Finn have partial control of my body in buggy mode, can't have us both biting the dust in the Badlands."** Pluton bluntly said while he crossed his arms and looked down at the others.

Many sweatdropped a bit at how blunt Pluton was but seemed to understand.

Pluton nods before Bubblegum asked this.

"So… Finn… how are you not harmed by Phoebe's touch?" Bubblegum said to get things back on track.

Finn points at his flame coat before he spoke up.

"When I wear my Flame Coat, it's like I'm being fireproof even if I feel something warm. Same thing applies when Phoebe wears it."

" **Seriously!?, where did you even get that thing?, and those little planet shaped rocks that float around your head?"** Lady said which KKW translated this time for everyone.

Finn chuckled a bit before he spoke up.

"Me and Jake were on are way to the cave but stopped when we saw this cool dungeon train. So we went in and fought some guys and some cool bosses and we won great prizes. I mean I got a sword that shoots lightning and a fire crown and many more."

Everyone minus Jake looked surprised by that though Phoebe less so after she heard about that, made sense for Finn to find something in a dungeon while Jake grins on Finn's head before he stretched off and said this.

"We can keep asking Finn questions, but why don't we get to eating the grub here, I even made my bro something special during the meal." Jake said with a grin on his face when he sat at the table.

"Alright!" Finn said before he offered Phoebe his hand so he can escort her to the table while the Familiar just dozed off on the battle planet since it didn't need to eat real food just Finn's energy.

Everyone else then got to the table while Pluton just stood nearby to watch before everyone dug into their food while Phoebe ate more charcoal.

As they continue to eat Finn did have one question before he asked Jake this.

"Hey Jake? Have you seen BMO lately?"

Jake, who was eating a sandwich, blinked a few times before he said this.

"No I haven't, and Lady, the Kids, and I were in the treefort and we haven't heard it nor hear of the little guy. Don't worry though, I'm sure BMO will show up sooner or later, I mean you know how random they can get right?" Jake said while he munched more on his sandwich.

"Yeah I guess so." He said as he continues to eat the food before he looks at Ice King and said this.

"Hey Ice King, I'm sorry for destroying your home before."

Ice King, who was munching on a cooked cheese burger, looked to Finn with a hum before he said this when he swallowed his food.

"Eh no worries, Gunter can make a new one when they use the crown so no issue here, and I can crash at the Treefort until it's done so its like one big sleepover so who cares if a Ice Kingdom melts once or twice because of a fiery woman." Ice King said which made Lady and Jake pause in mid bite when they heard that which showed that was news to them while Phoebe sweatdrops when the Ice King just bluntly said it didn't matter if the Ice Kingdom melted or not since he or Gunter could get it back to normal…. Why was Finn being Banished again if something like that was simple to fix?

Everyone else thought of the same thing before they resume eating peacefully while talking.

After a bit, Jake thought it was time before he said this.

"Hey Finn, hoped you saved room, not quite dessert, but should be good enough to count as one." Jake said while he used an arm to stretch into the treefort to get something.

Everyone, including Finn, blinked before wondering what Jake was bringing out.

Jake brought what he wanted to get out a moment later and everyone saw that it was a covered platter that hid the contents inside and some kind of piece of paper, though Jake held onto the piece of paper while he set the platter in front of Finn on the table before he said this.

"Bonappitite Finn, I put my all into making this and then some." Jake said while he lifts the lid and a golden glow was seen under it which made Marceline flinch a bit when she thought it was the sun rising before the glow settles and everyone saw it was one of Jake's perfect sandwiches but seemed to have been vastly improved since last time.

Finn stared with wide eyes as he looked at the sandwich before speaking.

"Wow."

"Yup, Now dig in bro, I'm not sure how good this recipe will be in the badlands, so I'm hoping to see how Finn's perfect sandwich will taste once you get the hang of the ingredients there." Jake said while he held the piece of paper in front of Finn… could it be… Jake's secret recipe for the perfect sandwich!?

Finn's eyes widen when he saw the paper before asking this.

"J-Jake? Are you really giving me _the_ recipe?"

Jake just shrugged before he said this.

"Well I can alter the recipe later for my own perfect sandwich, but if you don't want it then…" Jake said while he looked like he was about to put it away in his flesh pocket.

Finn quickly grabbed the recipe before he spoke up.

"No no, I do want it. Thanks man."

Jake chuckles before he said this.

"Nice, now dig in and give me your thoughts on how the before Perfect Sandwich is before I come to make an after perfect sandwich for you." Jake said while he gestured for Finn to eat.

Finn blinks before he picks up the sandwich and after a moment of staring, he takes a bite before he stares to chew.

A moment later, Finn's eyes widen while he could have sworn he heard angels singing while he ate the first bite and the taste… the flavor… was out of this world….

"Oh… Glob." Finn said while he looked like he was about to cry which made Jake sniff before he said this.

"I know dude… I know… and the beauty of the perfect sandwich, you can tailor it to be your perfect sandwich… in fact any sandwich is a good perfect sandwich for each maker… but there is only one perfect sandwich for you and you only." Jake said like he was giving a emotional speech.

Finn was getting teary at the moment before he resumes eating the sandwich while savoring the texture.

However it seemed to get Jake more teary eyed when he remembered that Finn could possibly leaving Ooo for life and it was all his fault because of the Cosmic owl which slowly made him start to cry a bit next to Finn while he remembered all the adventures they had as brothers, though everyone sweatdrops when it probably because of the perfect sandwich, though seeing Finn's reaction when he ate it did make them want to try one.

That's when Finn starts to cry from not only eating the perfect sandwich but also he's gonna miss everyone he knows and loves dearly during his banishment.

Bubblegum starts to tear up a bit as well when she noticed the time for Finn to leave a long time was drawing near, with Marceline surprisingly doing the same, followed by Lady and the kids to varying degrees, followed by Phoebe as well when everyone starts to remember the important moments that Finn helped them though while the Ice King and the Water Nymphs looked straight up confused when they saw practically everyone breaking down.

Marceline with her dad and how Finn helped her patch things up… somewhat…

Bubblegum with the Lich and various issues that plagued her kingdom and the times Finn and Jake saved her from the ice King.

Phoebe with her Lamp, and many other issues, like her unstable matrix somewhat when they were dating, Finn always telling her she was a good person unlike the rest of her people… a lot of things…

Lady and the kids with Finn being Family, and while the kids didn't adventure much with Finn, Lady remembered all of the times that she, Finn, and Jake palled around, all the times she was grateful for Finn being there for her and Jake…

All in all… plenty of people were crying while Pluton, Ice King, and the Water Nymph's watched.

Ice King looked at everyone before he looks at Pluton and said this.

"Dang, that's gotta be a good sandwich huh?"

Pluton looked to the ice king before he said this.

" **Considering you're about to not see Finn in Ooo, possibly for life, I thought you would be affected, then again, you were planning to move into the treefort anyway because of Finn, so I doubt you would have many good memories of Finn."** Pluton bluntly said to Ice King before he looked back to everyone who seem to be to out of it with crying to notice while the Water Nymphs looked to one another before Denise said this.

"Uhh… what?" Denise said which showed she and her sisters were still out of the loop, which Pluton explained in detail since it would be common knowledge soon, Finn's error in judgement that caused him to cause Phoebe and Ice King to battle in the Ice Kingdom, Finn's Trial, the mostly joint decision of the Royals in Ooo banishing Finn, everything that Pluton knew and could gather, though he had no info on the Cosmic Owl so that information was left out which got this reaction from the Water Nymphs.

"What do you mean Finn's leaving Ooo for life?" The short haired water nymph asked with a surprise and shocked look.

" **That is what Banished normally means basically sometimes, aside from Bubblegum, Marceline, and Phoebe, the other Royals, in their fear, put Finn on trial and have decided to banish him to protect their own kingdoms, logically speaking I can agree mainly for the fact that the Ice Kingdom was melted, but logically, it looks like Finn learned his lesson and while I think there is more to what meets the eye, like why Finn went though it in the end, Finn won't say, so Bubblegum, acting as the voice for the other Royal's gave Finn the judgement, but again, Bubblegum, Marceline, and Phoebe, did not want Finn banished after Bubblegum managed to calm them down."** Pluton said before he explained about Simon to the Ice King and the Water Nymphs and Shoko and her remains and the amulet which helped create him before Pluton said this.

" **And that is why Finn is leaving Ooo and everyone here has gathered for a farewell feast for him, Bubblegum thinks it would be best to leave soon so Finn can set up shelter in the Badlands so he won't bake in the sun, and Yes Ice King, before you make a snarky comeback, you are Simon, that big nerd when you made that Comment, who by the way was Marceline's father figure before you lost your mind to the crown, then again, I doubt any kind of emotion would work on you so I'm just going to save the energy now."** Pluton said while giving the Ice King a pointed look when he did hear the Ice King saying a big nerd while trying to whisper it… good ears Pluton has.

Ice King was flabbergasted while the nymphs were very shocked at the story before the ponytail water nymph spoke up.

"But this is crazy. Whether or not we know why Finn did it, it was an obviously a mistake. I mean the Ice Kingdom can be rebuilt. Plus Finn is like one of the best heroes. These royals are making a big mistake here."

Pluton, though looked to them, said this.

" **I can agree and disagree for a few reasons, I agree that they are making a mistake in banishing Finn, and while you may not like the Royals, they are worried about their kingdoms and citizens and just wants what's best for them, can you look me right in the optics and tell me that you can't at least get why they did this?, and while Finn is the best Hero that Ooo had, he is not the only Hero in Ooo, not only that but I'm sure because of Finn, the other heroes to be never had a chance to shine, there is Jake, Mannish man, and many others, and while a kingdom can be rebuilt, lives can't, honestly Finn, though he did go through with it in the end, got lucky, it could have ended in either Phoebe or Simon dying or both dying and Finn getting a worse punishment, at least in this way, Finn has a chance to come back, maybe not in a few weeks or months, or maybe even a year or two, but I'm sure Milady will do everything she can to help Finn, he was her knight for so long so turning her back on him now would be illogical."** Pluton said to the Water Nymphs while his optics zoomed in on them for a moment before they zoomed out for a moment to go back to normal.

The water nymphs were feeling a bit bummed at first before Denise spoke up.

"Well if that's the case then we wanna help too. Ooo won't be the same without Finn."

" **Maybe, just do your own thing, if you want to help protect Ooo, then do that, if you want to support Jake and the others, do that, your lives your choice, I'll be working with Finn in the Badlands so I hope you can at least support Jake, or do one of you want to join Finn?"** Pluton said while he looked to the Water Nymphs with a serious and mature look to him, even though he was a robot.

Denise and her two sisters looked to one another before they whispered to each for almost a minute before the trio looks at Pluton before Denise said this.

"If it's okay with Finn, we would like to join him."

"W-Wait what?" Finn said with a surprised look when he heard that.

" **I believe they said that they want to join us, good thing I have a large size setting for 5 people, 4 for the main seats, 1 for the turret."** Pluton said to help Finn realize that with the others looking to the Water Nymphs with greatly surprised looks when they wondered what brought that on before the short haired one spoke up.

"Well first off… I really don't want to live near the ice King, I would be worried he might try and flirt with us and freeze the water in his anger, second, well I'm sure my sisters and I would worry too much for Finn to just sit still." The short haired Water Nymph said while she grins at Finn.

Denise and the ponytail nymph aslo grin at Finn making said human blinked a few times.

Jake however chuckles while he wiped away his tears before he said this.

"Well I feel better now knowing someone or someone's are watching out for Finn." Jake said which made Pluton raise a metal eyebrow at him which made Jake chuckle nervously when he saw that.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking up.

"Well… if you and your sisters want to come Denise, then I guess it's okay but won't you guys need a lot of water or something?"

The trio looked to one another before Pluton said this.

" **Actually, if you can get me a massive water tank or if you have some kind of enchanted bottle that can hold a lot of water in a small container, I can carry it so we can have a source of water to use, rust proof metal or stainless steel, to be exact."** Pluton said to Finn to try and help the Human out.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his face before he looks at Jake and asked this.

"Say Jake? Do we have tanks or anything?"

Jake blinked a few times before Bubblegum said this.

"Actually, if you can let me into your armory, I believe I can recycle some old equipment that you two don't use anymore to make one that can fit Pluton perfectly." Bubblegum said before she looked to Phoebe and Marceline.

"And I'll need your help to do it, Marceline with your strength, you can bend the metal in just the right way and Phoebe, you can melt and weld together parts of the metal needed, can I count on you two?" Bubblegum said with a serious look on her face.

Phoebe and Marceline blinked in surprise from the look before Marceline spoke up.

"Yeah sure, Bonnie. I can help." She said before Phoebe spoke.

"Same here."

"Well then, let's get going." Bubblegum said with the trio going into the Treefort after Finn gave Phoebe the Flame cloak to her.

 **An hour or so later…**

After everyone finished eating and what not and Viola and KKW helped clean the table off with Jake helping out, everyone saw Marceline carrying out a large tank that barely fit through the door and it was fit on Pluton's back, and honestly, it fit his large frame well after Pluton moved the tires on his back onto his shoulders after a bit more shifting and the tank was set on multiple chairs and metal bars as a result, he was now using a long hose with the Water Nymph pond that was made to suck in air and spray it out when a small generator or something powered that function while everyone watched.

Finn was very surprised when he saw the tank before he spoke up.

"Wow. You girls did a great job on the tank."

Bubblegum, Marceline, and Phoebe, after she returned the Flame Cloak to Finn, smiles at that before Bubblegum said this.

"Thanks Finn, but the real features are in the tank, you see its one thing to store water, but its another to drink and keep clean, thanks to various filters, all the water sucked in will be purified and what not, which will allow it to be drinkable for you and the Water Nymphs, and with their natural affinity for water, they can pull some from the ground if water is nearby so no worries about getting thirsty, however I will say this Finn, be careful in the Badlands, I heard from Jake about your trip there when you avoided the safety tunnel and got your own stolen, so you should remember how deadly it can be right?" Bubblegum said when she looked down at Finn to give him that warning.

Finn did remember that before he spoke up.

"Oh believe me, I do."

"Then keep on guard 24/7 Finn, I don't want to find out from Denise and the others if I manage to get you a pass back to Ooo only to hear that you got killed doing something stupid." Bubblegum said while Pluton said this when he finished getting the tank full.

" **Milady, the tank is full, I am ready to transform and roll out."** Pluton said while he hit a switch on the hose and it automatically got rolled up for later use.

Finn sees that the tank is full before he spoke up after looking at Bubblegum.

"I guess this is it huh?"

"For now hopefully, don't worry Finn, I'll try my best on my end, so do your best on your end alright." Bubblegum said before she hugged Finn real quick.

Finn hugged her back too for a moment before he let's go and looks at Marceline before speaking.

"I'm gonna miss you Marcy."

"Eh don't start the mushyness Finn, save that for when you return to kick butt around Ooo if you don't have anything keeping you in the badlands." Marceline said before she gave Finn a strong one armed hug.

Finn returns it before a moment later, he hugged his nieces and nephews goodbye before going to Lady when he said this.

"Goodbye Lady, I'm gonna miss you. I always thought you were like a big sister to me." He said before hugging the rainicorn.

Lady returned the hug before she shockingly said this.

"G-Goop… B-Bide F-Finn." Lady tried to say in english but failed horribly at that.

Finn, though blinked, knew what Lady tried to say as he hugged her a few more times before he lets go and looks at Jake before he spoke up.

"I'm gonna miss you Jake."

Jake sniffed a few times at that before he just gave Finn a full on tackle hug before saying this.

"I-I'll miss you too bro." Jake said before giving Finn a big hug.

Finn gave his a brother a big hug before he lets go and finally looks at Phoebe.

Phoebe in turn, just hugged Finn back but she just kept quiet, she didn't trust her voice right now so all she did was just hug Finn tighter.

Finn blushes before he returns the hug and said this.

"I'm gonna miss you alot Phoebe."

Phoebe just sniffed a few times before she let Finn go, though she did sniff when she nods at Finn.

Finn smiles before he leans and kissed Phoebe on the cheek before he turns around and looks at Denise and her sisters before asking this.

"You three ready?"

The trio nods at Finn before the short haired one, Lapis and the Pony tailed one, Lazuli, and Denise, all look to Finn and said this with grins on their faces.

"Nice working with you Finn." The Trio said with smiles on their faces.

Finn blushes a bit before he looks at Pluton and said this.

"Okay Pluton, transforming time."

Pluton nods before he starts to transform, and a moment later, he was in a larger dune buggy mode that could sit 5 people while the tank sat on the back.

A moment later or two, after Finn grabbed his essentials along with the gear and weapons he picked from the dungeon train, the human was sitting in the driver's seat with the Familiar sitting on the battle Planet while the battle moon floats around it while the water nymphs were getting comfortable in the tank.

Finn looks at his friends one last time as he smiled each of them while a single tear left his eye.

Jake however had one last thing to do before he said this to get Finn's attention.

"Hey Finn…" Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah?" Finn replies when he looked over to see Jake's fist next to him before Jake said this with teary eyes.

"What time is it?" Jake said while he held his fist to Finn while he fought to keep from breaking down again.

Finn was doing the same thing before he said this with his fist held to Jake's.

"It's… Adventure Time."

A moment later, the duo fist bumps before Jake pulled away before Pluton and by extension Finn, the Familiar, Denise, Lapis, and Lazuli, were riding off to the badlands while tears ran down Jake's face when he broke down crying, while the same happened with Finn who didn't hold back on crying so Pluton took control while the Water Nymphs stayed silent to let Finn ride this out.

Everyone else felt tears leaking out of their eyes as they saw Finn being farther away before said human had this final thought while he continues to cry loudly.

' _Goodbye Ooo. Though I don't doubt PB, Marcy and Phoebe's efforts but… I don't know if I will come back.'_

The scene then fades to black with Pluton driving across the Grasslands at a fast pace while the last thing could be heard was Finn's cries before the scene fully fades to black and the cries stop as a result.

* * *

 **The scene then fades back in to show TME and Atomsk while they were walking more through the desert before TME said this.**

" **Damn, one long chapter, and its only part one of the prologue." TME said while he had a half lidded look on his face at the huge chapter here, it was full of drama and what not.**

" **No kidding." Atomsk said before he lifts his mask a bit before taking a drink of water from his canteen.**

" **Want to just skip the rest of this outro to find shelter from this sandstorm and let the readers just get to the next chapter?" TME said while he tried to look for a place to rest, though he did walk into a hanging rock when he wasn't paying attention and was now nursing an aching forehead now.**

" **Works for me." Atomsk said before with a snap of his finger, he gave TME an ice pack and some water as well.**

 **TME thanked Atomsk while he took a quick drink before he passed the canteen back and said this.**

" **Well everyone, as you can see, Finn is now heading to the badlands, the story will now focus on Finn and his time in the badlands, at the end of the prologue, time will skip a few years before the real first chapter starts." TME said while he placed the ice pack on his head and felt relief from the aching he felt.**

" **Indeed, so who knows what things Finn, Pluton and the nymphs will see. Though hopefully none of you are thinking pervertedly." Atomsk said with a hard to read look due to his mask.**

" **Yeah, no one in lemons that are shown are younger then 18, anyway I'll end this chapter here by saying hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you later, peace!" TME said while giving the readers the peace sign before the scene faded to black.**


	2. Prologue 2: First few days and the EZC

**The scene opens with Atomsk and TME resume walking after they shelter themselves from the sand storm.**

" **Man so much sand and there's no sign of a beach." Atomsk said.**

" **More like no oasis, hopefully we can find one soon." TME said while he moved around the canteen and barely hear water in it, granted he and Atomsk could summon more at a whim, TME did want to at least try and have some fun with trekking through the desert.**

" **Yeah." Atomsk said before he thought of something before speaking.**

" **You know, we could summon a vehicle and make traveling a bit easy."**

" **Yeah but where would we go exactly?, can't exactly drive around aimlessly, anyway, I'll summon something to use, mind taking care of the readers?" TME said while he looked away and starts to think of something to use.**

" **Alright." Atomsk said before he looks at the readers before speaking up.**

" **Hello everyone and welcome to part 2 of the prologue. Boy last chapter has some serious drama. Finn gets banished from just one mistake thanks to the Cosmic Owl and Jake's advice though we both know that Finn wouldn't rat Jake out for anything. Makes me wonder how long Jake can hold the secret or if Cosmic Owl will spill the beans after Marceline gets through with him. At least Finn and Phoebe were able to patch things up. Plus Finn did get lucky, beyond early, hehe. But seriously, only lemons for 18 and older so use your imagination you pervs."**

 **TME, after some thought, then summoned a Zoomer, a jet bike like hover vehicle from Daxter, Jak II and Jak 3 that had a side car on it as a custom attachment before he said this.**

" **Want to drive or do I drive?" TME said when he offered Atomsk a shot at the controls.**

 **Atomsk, took a moment to think on this before he spoke up.**

" **Eh, why not. Always want to drive one of those."**

" **Well better get used to the controls fast… we got a large sandstorm approaching again and that one really looks dicey." TME said while he got a wide eyed look when he points behind Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk blinks behind his mask before he turns around before his eyes widen at what he saw.**

 **Turns out that it was like a massive sandstorm that looked like a tidal wave of sand… which was heading right towards the author duo.**

" **Son of a bitch!" Atomsk shouts before he quickly climbed onto the vehicle.**

" **Drive you fool!, drive like the wind is at your heels… oh wait…" TME said to get Atomsk in gear before realizing the irony of his word and sweatdrops from that.**

" **We'll worry about that later. For now it's driving time!" Atomsk shouts before he activates the vehicle and Atomsk was flying the duo out of here.**

 **TME yelled a bit from the speed before the story starts to show Finn, Denise, Lapis, Lazuli, and the Familiar while they rode Pluton through the Badlands while Pluton avoids the rocks and hazards there, all in all, compared to the grasslands and Ooo, this place was like a roller coaster.**

* * *

 **Badlands/ ?/ Finn, Denise, Lapis, Lazuli, Familiar, Pluton (Dune Buggy mode)**

The scene now focused on Pluton making a large jump over a rock to avoid a large gap ahead of the group before they were driving now on a long stretch of sand and rocks that made things go smoothly, this was Day 2 in the Badlands and things were not good to say the least when they were nearly attacked constantly and had to retreat thanks to Finn and the others not being used to the heat, Pluton mainly fought the people who tried to use other cars surprisingly enough with the Plasma cannon that he had and long story short, Finn was thanking Pluton greatly now since he was doing most of the fighting for now.

"Thanks again Pluton. Really glad to have you around." Finn said with a grateful tone to his voice when Pluton made a surprising move with the last Bandit group who tried to jump them when he used the ramp a moment ago to do a spinning jump and took a calculated shot at the enemy which shorted out their car.

Pluton's dashboard in Dune buggy mode lit up while Pluton said this.

" **No need for thanks, I was just doing what Milady programmed me to do and protect you during your time here Finn."** Pluton said while he focused on driving when they were in the clear now.

"Still, Finn aside, we're really grateful as well Pluton, seems some sickos wanted to try and kidnap us because of our looks, if it wasn't for the heat we would cover up more, better appreciate that Flame Cloak Finn, you seem to be holding on well because of it." Denise said while she looked at the fiery cloak that Finn wore.

Finn was indeed glad that his flame coat was protecting him from the sun's heat before the human spoke up.

"Right well don't worry Denise. Like Pluton, I'm gonna make sure you, Lapis and Lazuli are safe from harm's way." He said as he looked at the nymph's with a determined look.

The Trio smiles at that while Pluton said this after a few minutes of driving.

" **Strange, the map that you gave me should have had us at that supposed city by now at this speed, granted I could be off with my coordinates… either that or Peppermint Butler's map could have been wrong…"** Pluton said while his scanners didn't show much life around… wait…

" **Hold on, I have one life form coming up fast, looks like they are in trouble if my thermal scanners are right and the person is on the ground, your call Finn, do we stop and help or continue on, remember this could be a trap."** Pluton said while he got his Plasma cannon at the ready on top of the Buggy.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before he spoke up.

"Proceed with caution Pluton. Whoever it is may need help but make sure to have your scanners on just in case."

" **Very well."** Pluton said while they quickly ride up to the person and stopped next to them, and while they couldn't tell who they were aside from a Cat tail, they did see that the person wore a Bounty hunter outfit, a Bounty Hunter hat, and looked pretty tall.

Finn sees the mystery bounty hunter before he asked Pluton this.

"See anything on your scanner's Pluton?"

" **Hmmm… no… but keep on guard Finn... Denise, Lapis, Lazuli… you three wait here just in case, compared to Finn, you three are not well equipped for the heat, so if you can, act as my eyes around here, and if one of you can get in the turret seat, we can give the person a lift and help them recover, for all we know, they have more information about the Badlands and an ally here would be helpful."** Pluton said while he waits for everyone to act.

A moment later, Lapis was at the turret seat while Denise and Lazuli were watching the perimeter.

Finn got out of the buggy with his demon blood sword in hand as he carefully and cautiously approached the unconscious bounty hunter.

Thankfully, nothing much happened when he got to the downed Bounty Hunter, he did notice that the Bounty Hunter seemed… familiar when he got close before he got a good look at their face and was shocked when he recognized who he saw under the hat.

"No way." Finn said with wide eyes.

Turns out, he saw a knocked out Me-Mow who was a lot bigger then he last saw them, Finn couldn't tell their gender from the thick outfit but Me-Mow did have an angular face and looked like they were out cold.

Finn couldn't believe that Me-Mow was here and didn't know why the tall feline was out in the badlands.

Part of him wanted to leave Me-Mow behind knowing the bad things they did however… he would be no better than the mistakes he made back on Ooo.

So Finn sheathed his sword and bend down to pick up Me-Mow before the human carried the feline bridal style as he walked to the dune buggy.

The others were a bit surprised by that when they saw Finn placing the person on the shotgun seat before Denise asked this when Finn was getting back in the driver seat.

"So Finn, who is this?, you seemed to recognize them." Denise said when she looked at the person in the front seat, seems the larger size threw them off from seeing that the Bounty Hunter was Me-Mow.

"Yeah I do. Very surprised I would find them of all people here." Finn said.

"Who?" Lapis said when she looked down from where she was at from the turret seat.

"Me-Mow. Was or is still part of the Guild of Assassins. Me and Jake stopped Me-Mow when they went to try and kill Wildberry Princess but failed nonetheless. Jake and I hadn't heard of them since then." Finn explained while not knowing if Me-Mow still worked for the Guild or not.

" **Does it matter if they still work for them or not?, looks like if we didn't stop by, they would have died here, and from their outfit, looks like they are a bounty hunter, besides before you point out the killing thing, didn't Marceline, Phoebe, and many of your friends try and kill you or your friends in one incident or another?, so a bit pointless to try and give the killing bit here."** Pluton points out while the Water Nymph sisters looked to one another with hums in agreement when Pluton brought up a good point.

Finn blinks for a moment before he spoke up.

"Hey hey, it's not like I say that so we can leave Me-Mow here. I'm just saying what I remembered about them for the most part since I barely knew them. Bottomline, Me-Mow was in trouble and we have to help them now no matter what."

" **Wasn't saying to abandon them, but I believe I was just bringing up your track record with friends and allies, but I digress, mind giving Me-Mow your Flame cloak so they can cool down, either that or have the Water Nymphs remove their coat and what not?, I say that just in case Me-Mow is female, and while heavy clothing helps with skin, they have fur, so I wonder why they wore that and why are they here, but we can ask questions later, for now, we should focus on cooling them down."** Pluton said while the Water Nymph's looked to one another before raising eyebrows at Finn to see what he would think since one part was offering the Flame cloak to Me-Mow, his main protection from the heat.

Finn blinked for a moment before he surprisingly took off his flame cloak and drapes it on Me-Mow.

Me-Mow in their sleep then looked like they felt much better with their breathing becoming much smoother while the Water Nymph's looked to Finn to see how he was doing since he was now feeling the full heat of the badlands now, Phoebe's heat aside, which was momentary, Finn was getting constantly barraged by the less intense heat.

Finn was now already sweating a bit from the heat before he spoke up.

"I'll be… fine. Let's get out of here Pluton."

Pluton gave a hum in agreement before Pluton drove off with Me-Mow as a new addition to their group before time shifts to when the sun was setting.

* * *

 **Badlands/?/ Finn, Pluton, Familiar, Denise, Lapis, Lazuli, Me-Mow**

The Group had set up camp with Me-Mow being set near a campfire when she was still out of it while Finn was tending to the fire, unlike the days, the night was chilling, Pluton was sitting on a large rock while he kept a look out while the Water Nymphs were looking for small pockets of water under their camp to try and bring to the surface, Finn also set his backpack next to him and was looking for some provisions before he pulled out some soup based products and was now cooking a large stew for the group.

Finn hummed as he continues to cook the soup while looking at Me-Mow to see how the feline was doing while the familiar kept a watchful eye as it perched on the battle moon and planet.

After a minute of nothing, Finn's backpack starts to wiggle a bit near Finn which starts to get everyone's attention.

"Uhhh… Finn? Is your bag moving?" Lazuli asked making Finn blinked in confusion before he carefully opened the bag before looking inside.

However it made one last wiggle that slipped from Finn's hand before his stuff fell out of the bag and something in a long cord rolled out with everyone watching it before the bundle of cords jumped a bit in the air when it got near the end before to everyone's full on shock, BMO appeared when the little bot said this.

"I am the hide and seek champion!" BMO said before they looked around to see all of the shocked faces who looked at BMO before BMO waved at Finn before they said this.

"Hey Finn, where are we and who is that big guy there?" BMO said before BMO looked at Pluton while everyone, including Pluton was shocked silent at what is going on right now.

Finn was still shocked to see the little bot here before he spoke up.

"B-BMO?! You were in my bag this whole time?!"

"Yup, I was hiding there this whole time, you seemed a bit off so I decided to give you some space and I found it in that new backpack of yours, and I must say it's roomy, bigger than your last one." BMO said before giggling at their joke.

Finn was still shocked before he spoke.

"BMO not that I'm happy to see you but I've been worried sick. I couldn't find you and neither could Jake, Lady and the kids."

BMO tilts their body before they said this.

"Well I was in your backpack after you and Phoebe was it went to your bedroom for some reason, couldn't do much after that and I decided to sleep in your bag since it was comfy, though I could have sworn I heard grunts and groans from your bedroom, not sure what that was though, sounded like there was thumps as well like someone hammering a nail into something with how hard the thumps were." BMO innocently said while the Water Nymph sisters and Pluton blink a few times before looking at Finn when they wondered what happened with that last bit.

Finn blushed brightly before he said this.

"I-It's nothing we were just moving stuff and uh… fixing my headboard that's it." He said hoping they bought it.

BMO tilts their body before they said this.

"Oh, Ok." BMO said while the Water Nymphs and Pluton raised their eyebrows when they didn't get fooled by that but they left it alone for now while the smell of the soup waft to Me-Mow who's nose twitched at the smell which made her groan and got everyone's attention.

Finn felt relieved when everyone else focused on Me-Mow before the human spoke up.

"Hey, I think they're waking up."

" **Get a bowl of soup ready, I believe they maybe hungry."** Pluton said when he noticed how Me-Mow reacted to the smell of the food.

Finn immediately grabbed a bowl before he poured a good amount of soup before coming back as he and everyone else waits for Me-Mow to wake up.

Me-Mow groans before they sat up while they held their head and their hat fell to the ground, their body hurts greatly and their throat was dry, they blinked a few times before their vision starts to clear… to see Finn holding the soup, Denise, Lapis, Lazuli, BMO, The Familar, and most of all Pluton before Me-Mow gave a girlish scream, for some reason it was mainly directed at Finn, most likely from past memories or something else…. Like fear?... before they held their side and starts to cough.

Finn and everyone else blinked before Finn put the soup down and grabbed some water before he spoke.

"Take it easy Me-Mow. We're not here to hurt you. We found you lying unconscious in the sand. You're safe now." He said as he offered Me-Mow water.

Me-Mow however looked a bit feral now when Finn got close before they said this with… fear in their voice.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Me-Mow roared with a hoarse voice while she tried to swipe at Finn like a frightened animal but fell to their side while Pluton said this when he seemed to recognize something.

" **BMO, keep an eye on them, Finn, everyone, get over hear, I need to say something."** Pluton said with a extremely serious look in his eyes.

Everyone else was bit surprise at the seriousness Pluton let out before a moment later, BMO was carefully watching Me-Mow, while Finn, who was able to put the canteen a bit close for Me-Mow so they can reach, was with the nymphs as they huddled closer to Pluton.

Pluton knelt to the others before he said this lowly so Me-Mow wouldn't hear.

" **This is only a theory, but if Me-Mow is female, then this would explain their reactions, but if male, then it could be a flight or fight response from their injuries, but if female… I think Me-Mow was raped and left to die in the Badlands."** Pluton theorized while he had an eye on Me-Mow who weakly drank from the canteen.

Finn blinked in confusion while the nymph's silently gasped a bit before Finn whisperly asked this.

" _Wait I don't get it. What's rape? Is it a new technique for tier 15?"_

" **In a way since there are various interpretations of it, like some kind of roleplay for tier 15, interrogating a woman who tries to harm you for some reason but won't say and you don't want to use painful physical torture, and more, but in a very bad way depending on the situation if I'm reading this situation right, it's when a man forces themself onto a woman and forces the woman to do tier 15 acts with them, either by force or by holding another hostage, like I said, very bad in this case if Me-Mow is a woman, sometimes it can happen if a woman wants to do the reverse to a man."** Pluton said lowly while Me-Mow laid back on the Flame Cloak, they were so out of it that they didn't care since they didn't feel any pain from it.

Finn's eyes widen before he spoke up.

" _Oh my Glob."_

Pluton nods before he said this.

" **This could be a delicate situation, so let Denise, Lapis, and Lazuli handle this, they should be able to get to them and find out their real gender, and if not, we could just knock her out if needed."** Pluton said while he had his hand shift into a bat like form to show what he meant.

Denise and her sisters nod a bit before the trio walked towards Me-Mow but made sure to be careful.

Me-Mow saw the trio getting close to her and gave a slight growl in warning, thanks to the water, their voice was clearer, but they still sounded weak.

The nymphs stopped for a moment before Denise stepped forward a bit before she spoke up.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna hurt you or… rape you. We just wanna help you. You probably heard it already but we're serious." She said.

Me-Mow seemed to react at the word rape with a more enraged look, but because of how weak they were, they could barely move and just… looked defeated right now when they had no choice but to just lay there.

The nymphs blinked when they saw how Me-Mow reacted to the word "rape" before Denise spoke more.

"Okay I'm sorry if I said… that word, but you have to believe us, we're not here to do anything bad to you."

"J-Just do what you… will…" Me-Mow said with a tone that showed they didn't believe them but they wouldn't fight back right now, they was too weak to move right now after that last ditch attack to Finn in her more feral state.

Denise's eyes widen before Lapis stepped forward a bit before she said this.

"Okay look we don't blame you that you don't believe us but it's the truth. In fact Finn was the reason you were saved. He covered you with his flame cloak that protected you from the heat of the desert."

Pluton however said this to the Water Nymphs.

" **I believe that no matter how many words you use, they won't work much on Me-Mow, Finn and I will be behind this rock here to give you three ladies some privacy while you help Me-Mow, so just help get Me-Mow undressed to give them the first aid that they need, here is the first aid kit and some cyclops tears, fell out of Finn's backpack so shoul help."** Pluton said while he passed Lapis the first aid kit and the cyclops tears before he picked up Finn by the back of his shirt and starts walking while Finn had a pretty funny look from being carried like that.

"H-Hey? I can walk you know?" Finn said with an embarrassed tone to his voice.

Me-Mow surprisingly chuckles at that while they laid there before coughing a few times when even a little laugh hurt so much.

Denise and her sisters sees this before they went to Me-Mow before they each help tend to the feline.

Finn and Pluton in the meantime, with BMO and the Familiar were sitting behind the rock while they listened in on what was going on, just in case Me-Mow tries anything stupid.

"Okay girls, let's get them out of these clothes so we can properly heal them." Denise said.

A moment later, with some pained groans from Me-Mow, the girls gasped when they saw the state of Me-Mow's body which caused Lapis to say this.

"W-What the!?, t-those wounds…" Lapis said while Lazuli said this.

"W-Well guess this explains what gender you are, but those bindings look painful…" Lazuli said while Pluton and BMO were curious about what was going on behind the rock.

Finn on the other hand, who was more curious, had an idea when he looks at the familiar before he closes his eyes before covering them with his left hand with the ring.

However Pluton said this lowly to Finn with a seriou tone.

" **I really recommend not doing that, everyone deserves their privacy Finn, especially Me-Mow right now if you want them to start trusting you."** Pluton said when he saw the Familiar about to take off.

Finn was a bit hesitant when he heard that before he disconnects with the Familiar before Finn spoke up.

"I just needed to know how bad it is. Plus we can't tell if Me-Mow is a girl or not."

Though what Lapis would say would really cause Finn to blush brightly soon.

"Alright… now for those bindings…" Lapis said before the trio gasped a moment later before Lazuli said this.

"S-So… big…" Lazuli said before Lapis said this.

"And… perky for their size…. How in the nightosphere was she able to bind them like that?" Lapis said which made Pluton raise an eyebrow at Finn when his question was answered just now.

Finn did had a slight blush on his face when heard that before saying this.

"Okay nevermind."

"H-Hey… instead of staring, mind just putting some bandages on me?, I'm getting cold and I could probably cut diamonds now, my backside is fine though thanks to this… Flame cloak." Me-Mow said to the Water Nymph's.

Finn blushed brightly again from just thinking it, even though he has no idea what size Me-Mow's breasts are, before Denise spoke up.

"Well you can thank Finn for the flame cloak. Though I gotta ask, how old are you?"

Me-Mow was silent at that before she said this.

"... just turned 16… last month..." Me-Mow said while she laid on the Flame cloak.

Finn's eyes widen when he heard that before he spoke up.

"She's a year older than me."

" **Either that or by a few month's, you don't know when her birthday is, still, she was not of age for what she went through if she went though that ordeal."** Pluton said while he crossed his arms.

"Er right." Finn said since he was in a similar, or not so similar, predicament.

Pluton blinked at that before he just waits while Lapis said this.

"Well time to use the Cyclops tears ladies, brace yourself Me-Mow, things are about to get colder." Lapis said before the sound of a bottle opening was heard before Finn heard this.

"H-Hey h-hold on!, why are you touching me there!?" Me-Mow said with a flustered tone before Lazuli said this.

"This stuff only works in contact with the wounds, sorry but bare with us, Denise, mind taking the backside while I handle her chest, Lapis, mind taking her stomach?" Lazuli said while Me-Mow groans from what is going on, and… no one sure if it was discomfort or otherwise… but hard to tell right now.

Finn was blushing like a tomato as he can almost imagine what's going on before he said this to Pluton.

"Okay I gotta get away from this spot. Let me know when it's over." He said before he starts leaving but in a quick pace.

" **Try and not move to far, you never know if bandits or other creatures are nearby, and its too cold for you to wonder around much, you got 5 minutes Finn before I bring you back."** Pluton said while he continues to sit there.

"Yeah sure." Finn said before a moment later he got a good distance before the human was behind a rock before he pants and said this.

"Man that was close. Hearing what Denise and her sisters doing to Me-Mow was almost giving me some… special thoughts. Still can't believe all this time Me-Mow was a girl."

"Indeed Finn." BMO said next to Finn out of nowhere.

"AAAAHHH!" Finn screams as he jolts from that.

BMO just smiles at Finn before they said this.

"Hey Finn, Pluton sent me to make sure you don't use this little guy right now." BMO said while BMO points to the familiar on top of their head, seems the Familiar liked to perch on solid things and knew Finn would be back so it took some liberties with how close to Finn it was.

Finn was able to calm down before he spoke up.

"Well after what I heard, BMO, I don't think I'll have to."

BMO gave a mischievous smirk to Finn before they said this.

"I knew it." BMO cryptically said with a hard to read look.

Finn blinked in confusion before he spoke up.

"Knew what?"

"You and Phoebe did tier 15 did you?, before with Jake you had no idea and he never did give you the talk before you left, but after Phoebe left the treefort that day when I was hiding, you were more aware of what was going on… you weren't hammering and moving things in were you?" BMO said while giving Finn a half lidded look on their face.

Finn was flabbergasted before he spoke up.

"W-Whoa wait a minute BMO. I don't know where you get that idea."

BMO just continues to give him a silent intense stare like BMO was trying to get Finn to confess with a guilt trip or something.

Finn sees the stare before he spoke up.

"Okay look BMO, I swear nothing was going with me and Phoebe. All we did was talk."

BMO just shrugged before they said this.

"I see, I guess the Queen of Flames wasn't that good huh?" BMO said while not seeming to be interested anymore.

That's when Finn, who frowns at first, said this.

"Hey don't say it like that! She was great!" He said before his eyes widen when he realized what just happened before saying this.

"Uh oh."

BMO just grins at Finn while staying silent while the look on BMO's face was more than enough to show that Finn had royally fucked up.

Finn was nervously sweating bullets before he sighs and spoke up.

"Okay fine it's true BMO but please don't say anything to anyone."

"Only if you explain to me why you are here Finn, I mean why are we in the Badlands in the first place?, and tell me the truth Finn, don't you trust me?, I've been with you and Jake since you two have lived at the Treefort when you were younger." BMO said with a serious look on their face which looked adorable.

Finn sighs again before he spoke up.

"I do trust you BMO, it's just… I was afraid how you'll react when I told you the terrible news."

"Terrible news?, Finn, I doubt anything would make it hard for me to hate you or anything, so why say I will react badly." BMO said while showing they would listen to Finn.

Finn gulps before he spoke up.

"Okay well before Phoebe and I did… tier 15, I got a dream from the Cosmic Owl some days ago that made me trick Phoebe to fight Ice King which resulted Ice King's home to be destroyed. Then I was put on trial by all the royals and was sentenced to be banished from Ooo to the Badlands. Now PB, Marcy and Phoebe are trying their best to get me unbanished."

BMO did look shocked before they gestured for Finn to lean down for some reason.

However Finn did suspect what BMO was gonna do before he leans down.

BMO then grabbed their ear before they said this while they had an unusually strong grip.

"Finn, mind telling the entire truth?, I've lived with you long enough to know that your not fully telling things, or do you want me to spill what happened with you and Phoebe to Pluton?" BMO said with a look that showed that they were serious.

Finn pales before he spoke up.

"That is the entire truth BMO. The only thing I left out was that I told Jake about the dream and Phoebe's fight and that I wanted to stop but Jake said for me to keep going. No else knows that part of it was Jake's fault since I didn't want him to suffer. I mean think about it BMO, Jake and Lady of kids. Even if they're grown, Jake is still a dad."

BMO then let Finn's ear go before the little bot starts to walk away and back to the camp.

Finn sees this before he starts begging.

"BMO please I told you everything."

BMO then said this while waving back at Finn.

"Oh I know, I'm just going back to camp now so I can get a movie set up for Me-Mow, besides, you should know me better Finn, I mean…" BMO said before looking back at Finn with a happy go lucky smile on their face when they said this.

"... Even if it was Jake's mistake, I'm sure he's already regretting things, I may give him a bop on the head or something but I wouldn't do anything to cause him long term harm." BMO said which showed that they wouldn't spill the beans on Jake.

Finn sighs in relief for a moment before he spoke up.

"That's good to hear."

"Yup, now come on, we got a kitty lady to cheer up, and I got plenty of movies downloaded to help with that." BMO said before they start to jog back to camp with a cheerful smile on their face.

Finn chuckles a bit as he starts jogging after BMO.

A minute later, Finn and BMO made it back to Pluton who said this.

" **Perfect timing, the Water Nymph's just got done with helping Me-Mow but her chest bindings have been thrown away because of the blood, the Cyclops tears have helped external injuries and Denise gave her a birth control pill for after what happened, we haven't asked questions to give her time to talk so try and not take it too hard if she acts negatively to you Finn."** Pluton said while he gestured for Finn to walk by him.

Finn did step in closer before he spoke up.

"Well I don't blame her after finding out why. Hope she'll be okay." He said with a concern and worried tone in his voice.

"Might as well see ourselves." BMO said before they jogged on ahead of Finn while Pluton stayed silent to show that Finn could pass without issue.

Finn gulps before he starts walking towards the campsite.

Though when he saw Me-Mow after the Water Nymph's saw him, they saw Finn's eyes widen to shocking proportions and blushed brighter then he ever had before when he saw that Me-Mow was mostly nude while Lapis was cleaning Me-Mow's clothing... aside from bandages covering her lower well shaped waist like panties and bandages covering her shockingly massive E to F sized breasts, Me-Mow looked like she had the figure of a model already and she looked like she was devouring the bowl of soup while she sat cross legged, not very lady like when it threatened to make the bandages slip.

Finn continues to stare while blushing brightly before he accidentally muttered this.

"So… hot."

Me-Mow heard that before she said this with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not take a picture, it'll last longer." Me-Mow said with a tone that showed she didn't care if Finn oogles her right now, getting close maybe an issue, but most know the golden rule, look, don't touch.

"Alright." BMO said before the sound of a camera going at the same time a light flashing was heard was heard while everyone saw that BMO had actually taken a picture of Me-Mow in her nearly nude state.

Finn blinked in surprise before he looks at the bot and said this.

"BMO?! She didn't actually mean it. Delete it now!"

"Really?, she doesn't look like she cares." BMO said while Me-Mow just went back to eating her soup with a vigor.

"Whether she does or doesn't is still wrong. Don't want any evidence." Finn said.

Me-Mow huffed at that before she said this.

"Like I really care, didn't you see me in the nude before when I fought you and Jake?, you didn't react much back then." Me-Mow said without holding anything back while she thought back to that time.

Finn looks at Me-Mow before he spoke up.

"T-That's different. I was too busy trying to stop you kill Wildberry Princess while I was also trying to save Jake after you poisoned him. And to top it all off, you were very tiny. How did you get this tall?"

"I believe you know of shrinking spells right?, I would cast it here but I can't focus with my ribs still jacked up, not only that but I'm still weakened… though if you want to finish me off in case you want revenge for what happened back then, then be my guest, won't make it easy though, I may have been kicked out of the guild of assassin's, but I can still kick ass even if I am injured." Me-Mow said while she looked at Finn with a hostile look after she finished off her bowl.

Finn blinked in surprise before he asked this.

"You were kicked out of the Guild?"

Me-Mow's eyes narrow a bit at that before she said this.

"Yeah well considering I failed my mission to even join the guild of assassins thanks to you and that mutt of a brother, I was kicked out, and I took up bounty hunting to make ends meet, I was doing fine til I chased a bounty to a cave in the Badlands but it looked like he had friends…. You can guess what happened after when there were 10 or so of them before they left me to die in the desert." Me-Mow said while she grit her fangs in frustration when nothing seemed to go right for her lately.

Finn and everyone else blinked in surprise after hearing that before Finn spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He said with a small sad look.

Me-Mow raised an eyebrow at that before she said this.

"You're sorry?, I'm the one who fell for a trap and got raped for it, I can blame you for the failed mission but Bounty hunting was my choice… a bad one at that but still my choice." Me-Mow said while she crossed her arms under her ample breasts.

Finn blushes when he saw that before speaking up.

"But still, you didn't deserve that type of torment."

Me-Mow rolled her eyes before she said this.

"If I could walk right I would slug you for apologizing for what some fuckers did, though considering you did save me I'll forget that for now and change the subject but why are you even in the Badlands?, Ooo not enough for you and your exploring the rest of the world?" Me-Mow said while she raised an eyebrow at Finn.

Denise and her sisters blinked in surprise before Denise asked this.

"Wait so you didn't know?"

Me-Mow raised an eyebrow before she said this.

"Those fuckers had their way with me for 4 days, and left me in the Badlands after I passed out, so sorry but keeping track of time wasn't on my to do list." Me-Mow said while narrowing her eyes at Denise.

That's when Finn spoke up.

"Well if you must know, I'm no longer Ooo's hero. I've been banished to the Badlands for life."

Me-Mow blinked a few times before she looked at Finn before looking at the others after cleaning out her ears to see if she heard right, maybe the sun and what she went though caused her to go into a coma and is now hallucinating in her dreams.

Everyone else nod their heads at Me-Mow which shows that Finn was telling the truth.

Me-Mow then bursts out laughing to their shock while she coughed a few times before saying this.

"W-What the… F-Flip!... heheh… w-what in the N-Nihahahatosphere did you d-do…" Me-Mow tried to say before she laughs some more while she slowed a few times when her ribs aches greatly from that.

Finn and everyone else sweatdropped from that before Finn spoke up.

"Well if you must know, thanks to a dream by the Cosmic Owl, I forced and tricked my girlfriend into fighting the Ice King which got the kingdom destroyed. I was put on trial by the very royals I protected and they chose to banish me for their kingdoms's safety."

Me-Mow stopped laughing then before she said this.

"S-Seriously?" Me-Mow said while she had a half lidded look on her face when she looked to Finn.

Said human crossed his arms before saying this.

"Very."

Me-Mow was silent from that before she said this with an angered look on her face.

"Are you kidding me!?, I may have tried to kill Wildberry princess and ended up here as a result of trying to get another job, but you lose any right to criticize me for any misdeeds that I did when you total a kingdom and get your own lover in the mix, not even I'm that evil." Me-Mow said/growled out while she sat down cross legged while she placed her right elbow on her right knee and used her right hand to support her head while she watched Finn.

Said human just looks at Me-Mow for a moment but doesn't say anything before he decides to turn around and start walking away.

Pluton however stopped Finn when Pluton said this.

" **You know she's right Finn, running now would only make things worse, besides, all she is saying past the anger is that you can't point out her flaws since you made a similar one in turn, common ground if you think about it, she got exiled from the guild of assassins, you got exiled from Ooo, who knows, once you two know each other better, you two may become good friends, besides considering what happened to her just now, she's just blowing off steam right now, I got reports that you weren't exactly level headed when Jake mentioned that dungeon train at the picnic table, so try and picture how Me-Mow must be feeling, weak, vulnerable, in front of a person she once called an enemy, anyone would be on edge after that, I mean you and her are similar in age and while you two did start out as enemies, may I remind you that Marceline, Phoebe, and other friends who started out as enemies became great friends and in Phoebe's case, a girlfriend for a time."** Pluton said to get Finn to think a bit before he could run off, he wouldn't stop him, but he wouldn't just stay silent.

Finn was silent for a moment before he took a moment or two to think on this.

Pluton was silent while he let Finn think, this wouldn't be solved but he did say this after a few minutes.

" **Think if it like this before I let you do whatever… Me-Mow is technically the only new face around here that knows you in the badlands, she could know where the City on the map is and we do need a place to go to for supplies, not only that but I'm sure that given time, she will warm up to you, Marceline had a hard time doing that but she is now a great friend to you and her emotions were locked up tight right?, then again I am a machine so what do I know of emotions when I let logic dictate what I do."** Pluton said before he fell silent again.

BMO and the water nymphs watched to see what Finn will do before they see Finn, not leaving, but went to sit by a small rock.

Everyone looked to see that while Me-Mow, though raising an eyebrow at what Pluton said, just stayed silent while she moved to lay on her side with her back to the fire before she closed her eyes and a moment later, everyone saw her falling asleep… honestly hostility aside, she honestly looked adorable when she wasn't angry looking.

Finn had a slight blush as he noticed but looked away as he was too busy thinking on something.

Everyone else went to get some food with BMO bringing Finn a bowl of soup before saying this.

"Here Finn, you will need your strength." BMO said while trying to help cheer Finn up.

Finn looks at the bot before he grabs the bowl and said this.

"Thanks." He said with a emotionless tone before he slowly starts to eat his soup.

Everyone looked to one another before they focused on their meal before time went to a few hour later with almost everyone asleep aside from Pluton who was making sure the fire stayed strong through the night while BMO was plugged into his power source to charge up.

Finn however was wide awake as he was looking at the night sky as he thought of what Pluton said before thinking this.

' _Maybe Pluton is right. Me-Mow and I maybe similar in some situations, but even if I try, she won't want to be my friend. Perhaps Me-Mow did have the right to call me evil since I'm in this mess. Even though Phoebe, Marcy and PB forgave me, it was still a terrible thing to do. Do I deserve to get a chance?'_

However Finn was broken from his thoughts when he heard Me-Mow groaning in her sleep and she starts to toss and turn on the Flame cloak while she looked distressed and had a pained look on her face… seems she was having a nightmare.

Finn blinked when he saw that before wondering if he should help her or not.

Though the answer should be obvious when he saw tears starting to fall from her closed eyes while she lightly mutter this.

"N-No… h-help… l-let me… go…." Me-Mow muttered while her nightmare got stronger and told Finn she was having a nightmare about being raped...

Finn's eyes widen before he got up and walked towards Me-Mow before a moment later, Finn gets on his knees in front of the feline before he cautiously brought his hand out and gently pet Me-Mow's head.

However it seemed to have a bad effect when Me-Mow's eyes jolt open, and because of her half asleep brain, she thought Finn was someone else before she screamed bloody murder and took a quick but very inaccurate swipe at Finn with her claws that missed him by a mile while saying this with a panicked tone.

"KEEP AWAY YOU FUCKER!" Me-Mow yelled before she turned and starts to run away while she stumbled greatly, in that state, she would die before she would get far.

"ME-MOW! STOP!" Finn shouts as he tries to get her.

Everyone else looked on with shock before Pluton said this to the others when Finn gave chase.

" **Let Finn handle this, if this is what I think it is, then multiple people going after her is a very bad idea if she's having flashbacks from that nightmare."** Pluton said to the group.

Denise, Lapis, Lazuli and BMO wished they could do something while Finn continues to give chase as he tries to call the scared feline.

"ME-MOW! STOP! YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE! IT'S ME, FINN!"

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Me-Mow called out which showed she was still to out of it to listen… however to Finn's horror, he heard a howl… normally that would mean an Ice or fire wolf from Ooo… but in the badlands… that was nowhere near as pleasant when a small pack of Badland Hyena's appeared, they all looked ugly as hell and were cackling madly, they were one of the first creatures of the badlands that Finn ran into with Pluton and the others, and with a group this small… there was bound to be more closeby…

However Me-Mow just fell on her ass with a horrified look when all she could see was more crazed men from her nightmare and it seemed to paralyze the normally aggressive cat assassin in place before one of the Badland hyena's charged at Me-Mow when she looked like easy prey and she just closed her eyes while waiting for the end when she saw from her perspective a sword.

Finn's eyes widen before he picks up a rock and throws at the hyena before he shouts this out.

"HEY! PICK ON SOMEBODY ELSE YOU UGLY BUTTS!"

The Hyena made a yelp of pain while the other Hyenas looked at Finn and growl at him for getting in their way while they slowly approach him.

Finn waited for the perfect time before he brought out both his demon blood sword and lightning sword.

The human first swung his demon sword before using the lightning sword to strike at the hyenas.

Some Hyena's went down with pained yelps while others dodged the hits and some actually got a few good bits in on Finn, one was on his left arm, the other was on his right leg and another got a good hit on his chest.

The Battle Moon and Planet with Finn helped block hits to his head while the Battle Planet seemed to make the barrier of the Battle Moon stronger, all in all, Finn was slowly getting damaged as the fight dragged on, but it seemed like he had an intense drive right now that prevented him from falling in this fight… if he died, Me-Mow would die as well…

Finn painfully grunt a few times before he spoke up.

"M-Must… protect… ME-MOW!" He shouts as he continues fight off the hyenas with everything he's got.

Me-Mow, when she heard that, looked over to see the multiple bandits fighting one another which confused her when she thought there was infighting… but with her brain slowly waking up, her eyes widen greatly when she finally saw a bloody Finn fighting like a demon incarnate while he fought off the Hyena and when Finn got the last one that didn't run from him, Me-Mow just saw him standing there while Finn pants for breath.

"T-That… will… t-teach you… all… n-not to… mess… w-with my… f-friend."

Me-Mow in turn got wide eyes from that before she said this.

"W-Why…" was all Me-Mow said while tears start to fall from her eyes when she starts to realize what happened.

Finn looks at the feline with a weak smile before he spoke up.

"B-Because… you're my friend… a-and I wanted to save you."

Me-Mow started to cry more from that when she realized that Finn was telling the absolute truth… he was way too much of a goody two shoes to lie or say things that he didn't mean… and the end result was her just flat out bawling on the ground when she couldn't hold back the bigger part of her emotions.

Finn sees this before he weakling walks to the feline while his blades dragged on the sand before Finn got next to Me-Mow and surprisingly gave her a hug.

Me-Mow, in her current state, didn't care about that when she hugged him back and just continues to cry.

Finn continues to hug Me-Mow as he soothes her a bit before the human spoke up.

"Don't worry Me-Mow, I'm here for you no matter what."

However before Me-Mow could say or do anything, the duo was interrupted when they heard multiple growls near them which caused their eyes to widen before they looked over and saw a massive pack of Badland Hyenas while some of them looked injured… the same ones that Finn fought… and all of them were looking right at Finn and Me-Mow.

Finn groans before he spoke up.

"G-Glob… dammit." He said before he let go of Me-Mow and got up with his two swords ready and was standing in front of Me-Mow to protect her again.

" **Glob dammit indeed, and things were just getting good it seems… and I told everyone to stay at camp yet here I am..."** A familiar voice said before a massive familiar ball of electrical energy shot past the duo and crashed into the middle of the Badland Hyena's which caused them to give out pained yelps while many of the ones that missed getting hit by that ball of energy ran off in fright.

Finn blinked before he looks around for the source of the voice with Me-Mow doing the same before they saw to their relief, Pluton who's plasma cannon was at the ready and was steaming which showed he saved them.

Finn sighs with relief before he spoke up.

"H-Hey Pluton. Thanks for the save."

" **No worries, you may pass out now if you want."** Pluton said while he approached the duo with Me-Mow looking at Finn with worry in her eyes.

"C-Coooolll." Finn said before he suddenly collapsed to the sand.

"Finn!" Me-Mow said while she slowly went to Finn who looked like he passed out before the scene went to a few hours later.

* * *

 **Badlands/ ?/?/ ?**

The scene starts out with Finn stirring on something incredibly soft while the underside of his body felt warm, seems he was on the flame Cloak again but that didn't explain the soft pillow, his body didn't ache anymore which showed that his body must have been healed by cyclops tears or something.

Finn groans for a bit before he spoke up.

"O-Oh man." He said before starts to open his eyes.

It still looked like it was nighttime it seemed or at least getting close to morning with the sky slowly lighting up for a sunrise before Pluton's head appeared over Finn with an amused Denise, Lapis, Lazuli, and BMO appearing as well before Pluton said this.

" **Sleep well Finn?, don't worry, the Water Nymphs didn't remove all of your clothing to heal you but you are in your boxers right now, oh and before you look down in shock from fully realizing that, you may want to do that slowly for obvious reasons, she passed out shortly after you did and wouldn't let you go in her sleep."** Pluton said while the group looks at Finn.

Finn, though blushing big after hearing that he was in his boxers, was confused on what Pluton said before Finn slowly turns his head only for him to comically widen his eyes when he saw who it was.

Turns out it was Me-Mow who was clinging to him lightly while Finn's head rests between her massive breasts while Me-Mow was still asleep before Pluton said this.

" **We tried to pry her off but she seemed to not want to let you go in her sleep, looks like you'll have to wait for her to wake up on her own Finn, besides, considering she is having a restful sleep, it maybe good for her, here is some shade from the sun just in case, but I recommend letting the Nymph's, BMO, and I, handle the setup for breakfast today."** Pluton said while he put a makeshift umbrella that was made out of Badland Hyena fur over Finn and it completely covered the duo so the sun wouldn't bother them.

Finn was really blushing like a tomato but surprisingly did have this thought after he look at Me-Mow again.

' _Okay… despite where I am now, at least Me-Mow is safe and I will admit, she's very cute when she clings to me.'_

Me-Mow in her sleep, when she felt Finn move, hugged Finn tighter while she didn't look like she was having any nightmares right now while BMO said this to Finn with their hands covering their mouth.

"You Liiiike her…" BMO said in a teasing tone while it enjoyed the look on Finn's face. **(A/N: Picture the way that Happy says in from Fairy tail and you get the general idea.)**

Finn was blushing like a tomato and wanted to say something but sadly couldn't since he didn't want to wake Me-Mow.

Pluton reached over and picked up BMO before they said this.

" **BMO, don't tease Finn right now, Me-Mow may have just done that since she just went through a mental nightmare that crossed into reality for her with those Hyena's, and she saw how badly Finn was banged up so I'm sure even she would be worried about him, at the very least, with some things that I learned, at least if she acts like a Tsundere, we won't have much to worry about, but if she acts like a Yandere from one of those horror movies that you have, then we have problems, mind helping me with breakfast?, my hands are not exactly made for small delicate work."** Pluton said while he showed BMO his large hands that would make it hard to make breakfast.

Finn blinked for a second before he asked this but whispered.

" _Wait? Yandere and Tsundere? What are those?"_

Pluton looked at BMO before Pluton shrugged and said this.

" **Tsundere and Yandere is a premushroom war term from a different country, or another landmass across the sea that is different then Ooo, Tsundere is when a female is normally hostile at first to a man or woman that the female likes but on the inside then adore the person that they try to intimidate sometimes the same can be said for a man in that case who likes a woman but is normally aggressive to them to hide their feelings, generally speaking, there are highs and lows to that, but Yandere is where a male or female…"** Pluton said before kneeling next to Finn and whispers into his ear while Finn's face got more and more horrified at what he was hearing now before Pluton pulled away.

" **So get why a Tsundere is the better of the two now?"** Pluton said to a horrified Finn while Me-Mow snuggles up to Finn and purrs a little.

Finn, who blushes brightly, pales from what Pluton whispered before the human nods his head at Pluton while hoping, really hoping, that Me-Mow was a Tsundere.

Time then passed to a bit later with Me-Mow groaning when she was starting to stir while Pluton, BMO, and the Water Nymph sisters, who had finished cleaning and fixing Finn and Me-Mow's outfits, all looked to Me-Mow who looked like she was waking now.

Finn can tell Me-Mow was waking up but was very worried on how she'll react from the position they're in.

Me-Mow slowly opened her eyes fully and blinked them a few times when she felt… comfortable now before she slowly looked around to see the others looking at her, though she didn't see Finn anywhere which confused her.

That's when said human spoke up.

"Um… morning Me-Mow."

Me-Mow blinked a few times before she looked down to see Finn being held by her while his head was resting between her breasts before she blushed brightly and did this surprisingly cute move.

"KYYYAAAA!" Me-Mow shriek while she tossed Finn off of her and he smacked face first into a rock while everyone blinked at that when Me-Mow covered her chest while Pluton said this when no one looked mad.

" **A relief since she is a Tsundere then."** Pluton said before everyone just went back to what they were doing while Me-Mow was confused to no end at what was going on while she was more confused at the Tsundere word.

Finn, who was able to hear it, was very relieved, was groaning as he got up and rubbed his face before speaking.

"Well… glad to see you're okay Me-Mow."

Me-Mow just had a bright blush on her face while she stayed silent before she said this.

"S-Sorry… F-Finn…" Me-Mow said while she blushed more when she couldn't look Finn in the eyes.

Finn blinks for a second before he spoke up.

"No worries. Important thing is you're safe now." He said with a small smile.

Me-Mow blushed more from that while she stayed silent while Me-Mow sat on the Flame cloak, she didn't know what to think right now with Finn, they were once enemies but he saved her from those Hyena's and all that which made it hard for her to hate him still.

Pluton then moved to get something and said this to Me-Mow while he held one of Finn's old shirts to her.

" **Here, should help with modesty and keeping you cool, you may want to stick with this for now with some shorts since the Badlands can be hot."** Pluton said while Me-Mow was a bit hesitant when she took the shirt but she put it on anyway and thanks to her chest, Finn's shirt really rode up high when it could barely cover her torso area which made her breasts bounce a bit in the bandages while the Water Nymphs had this thought as one when they saw that.

" _Big…"_ The Sisters thought while they looked at their own breasts and saw that they were much smaller then Me-Mow, and she was 16 and still growing…

Finn blushed big when he saw how cute Me-Mow was with his old shirt before noticing the feline's breasts.

Me-Mow noticed and blushed more when she saw him staring before saying this.

"I hope your not thinking of anything perverted Finn." Me-Mow said while she saw his boxers shifting a bit and blushed when she saw him getting excited.

Finn blinked for a second before he spoke up.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Me-Mow just stayed silent while her gaze was drawn to his boxers before Pluton said this.

" **Finn, you may want to look down, seems you got excited from looking at Me-Mow's breasts."** Pluton said while he points down a few times.

Denise and her sisters blushed when they saw the tent in Finn's boxers while Finn looks down before his eyes widen at what he saw before he got behind a rock to cover himself before speaking.

"Um… Oops?" he said while blushing brightly.

Me-Mow blushed more when she saw that before Pluton said this.

" **Well when you calm down Finn, you better get dressed and eat, my temperature gauge is slowly going up and we need to ask Me-Mow if she knows where the City on the map you gave me is."** Pluton said which made Me-Mow blink before she said this.

"City?, you mean the mobile one?" Me-Mow said which made everyone freeze before they looked to her with looks of shock before Lazuli said this.

"P-Pardon me… but did you say… mobile… as in a moving City?" Lazuli said with a shocked tone.

Denise and Lapis were thinking the same thing before Finn spoke up.

"A moving city? How was that even possible?"

"Don't ask me, it looked like the city was on a massive platform on massive wheels last time I was there, I know it goes to 4 locations depending on the time of the year so all we need to do is head to the next location it will be at in a few hours, it rolls slowly to not disturb the citizens there, think the reason was for getting in ideal locations for hunting and what not, think the other city does the same while the third is stationary for safety reasons." Me-Mow said while she looked at everyone then to Finn when they had shocked looks on their faces… would explain why Peppermint Butler's map didn't help much, a moving City will do that…

"Well that explains why we can't find the city though I might be hearing wrong, but did you say there are two other cities?" Finn asked after he calmed down and starts putting on his gear.

Me-Mow nods at that while she said this.

"Believe it or not, this part of the Badlands is the easy area, there are three sections to it and the Badlands are as massive as Ooo, maybe more so, the three cities are based in what are known as the Easy, Normal, and Hard Zone respectively, the Easy part is ruled by Emerald, the strongest person here in the Easy Zone, the Normal is ruled by Tempest and his City, while mobile, is more stationary since there is a special magic that has a protective sand twister around it to prevent dangers from getting in, and the final one is ruled by Demonga, that place is so deadly that it makes the toughest monster or creature in the easy and Normal Zone a breeze compared to the Hard Zone, but don't get me wrong, the three Kings are said to have similar levels of power and that they have special abilities that help them with their rule, in fact even creatures are weary of them, Demonga, the King of the hard zone, uses a spear and has powerful lightning abilities at his disposal, Tempest, as his name implies, used wind, However the scary thing about Emerald is that while he doesn't have much in terms of elemental abilities, he is rumored to be deathless like Hunson Abadeer, granted he has powerful spells at his disposal so if he does have an elemental ability, no one has gotten him pressured enough to use it, the Easy City is normally the main hub for everyone to go to for supplies and all that, and you need a special crest there to go to the Normal City and get past the Tornado surrounding the city, and while the Hard City has no requirements really, the threat of the creatures alone require that you have a strong body and enough experience to deal with each creature on the fly, I heard the people there can die at anytime so they live life to the fullest at the moment, I mean I heard that most people just do tier 15 right in the middle of the street there, that's how much they live in the moment, and no offense to you guys but I have seen one person from the Hard zone that looked weak as a messenger, and I saw him take on one of the toughest Monsters in this zone easily, so that should show how strong the Hard zone inhabitants are, and Finn had issues with those Hyena's who on a tier scale for monsters, is only Rank F individually, Rank E in a large pack…" Me-Mow said while she explained a lot about the Badlands and how it worked.

Everyone listened with surprised looks before Finn, who finished getting dressed spoke up.

"Damn… Seems with my gear and weapons, I still suck at the Badlands. Looks like I need to do some major training in order to get my game up."

" **Indeed, lets get our meals finished and we can have Me-Mow show us on a map of the Badlands where the city will stop at, depending on the area, we could cut it off or meet it at one of the locations."** Pluton said while he let BMO get another charge of energy, doesn't he ever run out of energy himself?, then again the Gumball Guardians were the same and they never ran out of energy, just needed repairs every now and then.

"Right so I guess we need to find the first city in Easy Zone right Me-Mow?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, if you want to get anywhere in the Badlands, the Easy City is the place to go, supplies, missions for cash like hunting or for bounties and what not at the various guilds there, even a place to call home, that's the place, as long as you pull your weight, I heard that the King there is very friendly to many in the Kingdom so as long as you don't break any rules, even heard that he would even save people from monsters and creatures himself if he saw a person in trouble so I'm sure you two goody two shoes would get along well." Me-Mow said while chuckling a bit at that last bit.

Finn blushes before he spoke up.

"Right well Easy and Normal zones would be okay to go to though I think it's better not to go to Hard Zone after what you said. Plus why would someone do tier 15 in the street? At least do it indoors like…" Finn said before stopping mid sentence.

"Well first off, the Normal zone would still be a major threat Finn, I heard the Ranking for monsters and what not there is two to three times harder then what the easy zone's ranking is, so if a Rank F hyena boss from the easy zone met a runt from the Normal Zone… chances are the boss would lose easily unless there was an abnormality and the runt lived in the easy zone and got it on with the boss to make more Normal Zone level Hyena, just an example, but shows that if we want to survive, we need to stay in the Easy Zone for now and find the city." Me-Mow said before BMO walked over to her with a cooked fish on a place which showed that Finn had packed some fish as well which made Me-Mow gulp when it looked good to her before she got the plate and starts eating with gusto… guess she loved Fish that much.

Finn and everyone sweatdrop before Finn and the nymphs starts eating their meals.

Finn and the others had some fish as well while Pluton and BMO cooked a bit more before the group was packing up and Pluton said this when he passed a pair of Finn's old shorts to Me-Mow.

" **Here, and no, I'm not trying to make you look like Finn, but with your fur, you shouldn't add layers or you will get a heat stroke, you can keep the hat but the Bounty Hunter outfit will have to be put on hold until we can enchant it or something to stay cool for you."** Pluton said which made Me-Mow blink at that before she said this.

"What are you, some kind of nanny for this group?" Me-Mow said which made Pluton say this when Me-Mow took Finn's shorts.

" **I have been programmed to make sure Finn's stay in the badlands will go smoothly, and if that means being like a parent to a group of kids then so be it, physically I am younger than you all but mentally I am well over 30 personality wise with Milady's programming."** Pluton said as a matter of fact while Me-Mow hummed before she stood up and went behind the rock to put the shorts on carefully so she wouldn't accidently flash anyone if the bandages slipped.

Finn made sure to look elsewhere before Lapis asked the human this.

"Say Finn? What were you and Phoebe really doing in your room?"

Finn blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"Why are you asking me that Lapis? I thought I told you guys what happened."

"Yeah Lapis, besides if Finn wants to tell us the real reason later, he will, can't really pry in private matters right?, we try and keep Finn and Jake out of our pond back at the Treefort so I don't think we have a right to ask stuff like what he does in his home." Lazuli said while she sat near Lapis.

Lapis shrugged for a moment before she spoke up.

"Was just wondering is all."

Lazuli then said this with a grin on her face.

"Well I'm wondering how hot those Kings are, if they rule the Badlands then they must have muscles galore I bet, three Kings, three of us, so we don't even have to fight to get a guy here." Lazuli said while grinning a bit near the end.

"Hmmm, that is true. What do you think Denise?" Lapis said with her own grin on her face.

"Hehe, yeah, maybe we could even tag team the Easy zone King until we meet the other two, been awhile since we last had some real fun." Denise said while licking her lips.

Finn blinks in surprise when he heard that before blushing brightly when he starts thinking.

' _Oh man… second day in the dessert and I'm already picturing Denise and her sisters doing… tier 15 with these mystery Kings. I feel like it's gonna be awhile before I get myself some. Unless Me-Mow wants to have fun… *Record Scratch*... Whoa why did I think that? Me-Mow right now is my friend… A hot friend with big breasts and…'_ He thought before starts looking at random rocks like if there was something there.

A moment later, Me-Mow appeared wearing Finn's shorts before she said this when they hugged her body well.

"D-Damn, this thing is not really working for me." Me-Mow said which got everyone's attention before the Water Nymph sisters blushed a bit when they saw how cute Me-Mow looked in the outfit, the pants looked a bit snug around Me-Mow's ass and hips, even if they looked toned, and while she went barefoot, she did seem to make the look work for her.

That's when Lapis spoke up.

"Are you kidding me Me-Mow, you look so cute in that."

"Yeah, you look adorable." Lazuli said which made Me-Mow blush from that before she said this.

"Well don't get used to it, I'll be wearing that Flame Cloak to keep the heat off of me." Me-Mow said with an embarrassed tone while she quickly went to get the Flame Cloak and Finn got a good look at her round ass when she bent over to pick it up.

Finn blushed brightly when he saw the feline's ass before he starts to check Me-Mow out a bit before thinking this.

' _Dat ass.'_

Denise noticed Finn looking before she said this.

"Aww but are you sure you want to do that, Finn seems to like the sight of your body." Denise said which made Me-Mow blush brightly before she looked back at Finn when she gripped the Flame Cloak and saw him looking at her ass.

Finn blinked before he sees Me-Mow looking at him before turning around.

Me-Mow blushed more before she quickly pulled the cloak onto her body and crouched down while she had a blush on her face while she didn't know why but her heart was beating hard in her chest while the Water Nymph sisters looked to one another before giggling when they saw Me-Mow acting shy now around Finn, seems him helping her really caused to to not be hostile to him it seems.

Finn felt his heartbeat beating as well before he had this thought.

' _Oh man. What's going on? My heart is beating fast when I saw Me-Mow. I now think how cute she looks in my old outfits. Is it possible that I'm…'_ He thought before stopping as he doesn't know of the possibility.

Pluton however said this to get the group on track.

" **Alright alright, let's finish cleaning Camp and get ready to go, we got plenty of the Easy zone to cover to find the Easy Zone City."** Pluton while rolling his eyes at how illogical organics were sometimes.

Everyone else nods before a moment the group starts cleaning and packing in their things.

Shortly after, the group was riding across the Badlands with Me-Mow pointing out the stops that the City had before they were heading to the nearest one that was a few miles away, Me-Mow sat at the shotgun seat next to Finn who was behind the wheel while Lapis sat at the turret seat while she wore Finn's Hat from Jake to stay cool in the sun while she wore some sun glasses that she had to keep the wind from hitting her eyes while BMO sat on Me-Mow's lap much to her confusion and the Familiar just sat on the Battle Planet while the Battle moon orbits it and Finn's head.

Finn, who was now wearing his flame crown, gave Me-Mow a few quick glances before asking this.

"So Me-Mow… you doing okay?"

Me-Mow, who was still wearing the Flame Cloak, looked to Finn with a sideways glance before she said this.

"Yeah… sorry for pushing you into that rock, just didn't expect waking up like that." Me-Mow said while she blushed a bit at that.

Finn blushes as well before he spoke up.

"N-No worries. Was a little surprise myself. Though I thought it was nice." He said before blushing big.

Me-Mow blushed more at that while she said this.

"I-Idiot, that makes you sound like a perv." Me-Mow said while she blushed more, though the words didn't sound to have too much anger in them… which caused everyone to think this.

" _A Tsundere indeed."_ They all thought while Me-Mow just blushed more while she enjoyed the ride in silence.

Finn decides to not say anything as he didn't want to get on Me-Mow's bad side already before he had this thought.

' _Man why did I have say that? Now I'm just a perv to Me-Mow. Glob… now I feel like I have tier 15 on my brain.'_ He thought as he just stayed silent while looking at the road.

A bit later, Pluton said this when the group felt a massive rumbling nearby.

" **Finn, everyone… I think we are near the city."** Pluton said while everyone looked out of the windows and what not… before they all saw a massive City actually rolling by with some kind of convoy near it, seems they missed the last stop and was following the City to the next one, but the size alone made it look like it was a tower as well….

"Whoa." Finn said with a surprised look.

"Yeah, looks like we have to follow them if we want to get to get in the City." Me-Mow said which made Pluton hum before he sped up to join the convoy and pulled up next to a car that was riding along before saying this.

" **Excuse me, but this is the Easy Zone City correct?, we're new here and we want to be sure we didn't get into a bad sector by accident."** Pluton said while mimicking Finn's voice exactly to get the driver's attention.

The driver and the rest of the convoy looked to Finn and his group before the driver spoke up.

"We never seen people like you before but you're in the right sector. If you appear to be friends then follow us though I will say this, for a kid your age, you seemed to be lucky to have such fine hot ladies with you. Especially these water nymphs you have." The driver said before winking at the nymphs.

The Water Nymphs blush from that which made the person next to the Driver laugh before the person said this.

"HAHAHA, Why not just invite them over if they spark your fancy, been awhile since we last had Water Nymph's pretty flexible ladies if I say so from my last experience, you were jealous for a week straight." The other man in the Car said before laughing which made the Water Nymph's blush more at how blunt these guys were.

That's when one guy said this.

"Hope we invite this sexy kitty as well. Looks good enough to eat." He said which made Finn surprisingly be guarded before he grabbed Me-Mow's paw.

Pluton then said this in his normal voice since the Convoy was already at the attention, at least a few cars were.

" **Actually, Me-Mow is 16, and had a horrible experience recently when she was jumped by bandits, considering you men are apart of this convoy, and do seem to at least seem to have some manners, I would appreciate it if you show some restraint with her, otherwise I will use this Plasma cannon to ward you off if you get any funny ideas with her."** Pluton said while his turret charged up before it cooled down to show that Pluton meant business.

Everyone blinked before the driver tries to speak up.

"Hey hey take it easy. We had no idea about that. My buddies and I will back down. Besides, the kid over there seems pretty protective of her."

" **Indeed, and my apologize for the hostility, but considering everything here up until now wanted to try and kill us, we have been on edge, you don't mess with us, we won't mess with you, agreed?"** Pluton said while he drove next to the convoy.

"Yeah sure no problem. Right guys?" The driver said while the rest of the convoy quickly nod their heads.

Finn sighed a bit with relief while surprisingly still holding Me-Mow's hand.

Me-Mow blushed from that when she noticed that after she got over the surprised of getting hit on, granted she wasn't taking those drivers seriously but Finn being protective did make her blush more while her heart beats in her chest while she looked away shyly.

BMO noticed and seemed to smile a bit at the scene while the group continues to follow the convoy.

Nearly an hour later, the massive group slowed to a stop which forced Pluton to stop which made Denise say this.

"Why are we stopping?" Denise said which made a woman driver who pulled up next to them, some kind of bird humanoid, before she said this.

"The City is settling, can't get to close when that happens like those fools there." The Woman said before getting a half lidded look on her face when a few dumbasses where drunk out of their minds while they kept chasing the City before the massive city stopped and it starts to lower into the sand which caused the dumbass brigade to scream when they were blasted back by a gust of wind that was greatly felt by Finn and the others which showed how strong the gust of wind was up close and the dumbass drunks crashed comically in front of the smarter group of the convoy, some laughed at them while others went to lend a hand while the City continues to settle down.

Finn and the group were able to protect themselves while sweatdropping at the scene before they wait for the City to finish settling down.

A moment later, it did before a massive ramp appeared from one side of the wall that was on the City which buried itself into the ground for stability while the wall itself opened to allow entry into the City before everyone saw many people coming out of the City while they rode some strange lizard like creatures, seems the people there had rescue teams for stuff like this when many of the people there of various species, had med packs and other things which showed that this was a common occurrence.

Finn's eyes widen at the lizard like creatures before he asked someone from the convoy this.

"What are those lizard creatures?"

"Dino Leapers, there like the best friend you can have there if you get picked by one, long story short, their like bonded creatures that stick with their rider for life, a pretty strong bond as well and the main use of travel aside from vehicles, and some even bring them to the bedroom to help spice things up with a lovers lady friend in the case of two male." The Bird woman said with a grin on her beak.

The nymph's blinked in surprise before blushing brightly when they saw how hung most of the male dino leapers were when some got close to some ladies and seemed to like the look of their figures while Finn was shocked when he heard that before speaking up.

"S-Seriously? People bring them for tier 15?"

"Well yeah, aside from the more lizard like folk who take contraceptive so they don't get knocked up or the makes accidently knock up a female, all in all, as long as that's handled, all's fair, besides those Nymph's seem pretty interested in seeing what they are really packing." The Bird woman said when she looked to the Nymphs with Me-Mow doing the same.

Finn and BMO also looked before the water nymphs blushed in embarrassment when they saw everyone else looked.

However everyone heard laughter near them when a pair of footsteps approached them.

"Wow, wonder if I should let these lovely ladies show Ryu-Oni a good time then." ? said which made everyone look over to show a man with a grin on his face when he rode on a very powerful looking Dino leaper who looked bigger than the other ones while the smaller ones made way, the man didn't look too impressive physically but the bird woman gasped a bit when she said this.

"King Emerald!" The Bird woman said while she got wide eyes when she recognized the man who unlike the others, looked surprisingly Human.

Finn and the rest of the group were surprise when they heard that before Finn asked Me-Mow this.

"That's Emerald?" he asked while the nymphs blushed when they saw Emerald.

Me-Mow shrugged before she said this.

"Not sure, never saw the guy in person, I normally came here to stock up on stuff, get a bounty registered, hunt, and get the reward." Me-Mow said while she looked at Finn.

Finn felt a bit embarrassed before he spoke up.

"Right. Sorry."

"No worries, though it looks like your Water Nymph friends are a bit distracted by him, not exactly a looker but could be pretty strong in a fight if the rumors are right." Me-Mow said which made Emerald chuckle before he said this.

"Well… lets just say my weak look does make the ladies feel safe when approaching me, can't intimidate them, not only that but my two wives love me for who I am so can't complain when they are hot as hell." Emerald said while grinning at Me-Mow who jolts when she didn't think he would hear her.

Finn also jolts before blinking when heard that before he asked this.

"You have two wives?" He asked with a surprised look while the nymphs, who were also surprised, felt a tad disappointed that Emerald was already taken.

"Yeah, but they don't care if I get more wifes or just straight up extra lovers since I can support them and others easily, I do my own work so its not like I'm a lazy ass here, so guess you lucky Nymphs could have some fun with us later if you want, mind if I ask for your names?" Emerald said while he keeps on grinning when he looked at the Water Nymph trio.

The nymphs blushed brightly when they heard that before Denise spoke up.

"D-Denise."

Lapis then spoke up with a lustful look on her face.

"Lapis."

Lazuli had a similar look on her face when she said this.

"Lazuli."

"Lovely names for lovely ladies, but for now, you all must be tired and what not from your time in the desert, why not follow me into the City and I can show you around, I recognize everyone else in some shape or form and they can lead their own newbies around, and while it looks like… Me-Mow was it?, has been here, she never really did explore the place." Emerald said when he looked to Me-Mow who blushed in embarrassment when she couldn't be useful here.

Finn did pat Me-Mow on the back so she can feel better before he spoke up to Emerald.

"Well my name is Finn and I can't wait to see what's inside."

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Great, come on, my wives and daughters would be happy to meet the Hero of Ooo, or ex hero, your exploits have made it here as well and I'm interested in seeing how you will do here, Peppermint Butler sent a letter to me but because of the shifting season, we had to move the City, sorry if that caused issues." Emerald said before he said this to Ryu-Oni.

"Come on Ryu, let's show these lovely ladies and their knight around town a bit to get them used to things." Emerald said while the Large Dino Leaper did as commanded but not before winking at the Water Nymphs it could tell Me-Mow was still growing by her scent so he wouldn't do anything to her.

The nymphs blushed brightly while Finn was a bit surprise before he spoke up.

"Wow didn't think news like that travel fast. Didn't even know Pep send a letter out. Now I'm feeling a little worried." Finn said as he gulped a bit.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Well I heard about the Ice Kingdom so I know you got a screw loose to do that, and you may fit in well if your as insane as the rest of us, we take some pretty dangerous missions and only the most insane of nutcases even attempt them." Emerald said before laughing like he wasn't worried about his own Kingdom, then again from the look of things, it looked like the place was heavily guarded on the inside and had plenty of weaponry on the outside, in fact there was some pre mushroom war era buildings that went high into the sky that looked pristine as well.

Finn blinked in surprise when he saw the buildings. Almost reminded him when he and Jake were underwater and saw some buildings there as well.

When they were up the ramp and inside of the main walls, the group could see many vendors, buildings and other things near the skyscrapers like they were central hubs for various sections, one looked like a Wizard area, one looked like a marketplace, another looked like a housing area, and many more, all in all, things looked like a 180 from the barren lands of the Badlands.

"Wow. This is amazing." Finn said as he, BMO and the nymphs looked around with surprised looks.

"Yup, follow me, might as well introduce my wives and daughters, the wives are named Lillum and Maite, Maite is the more sane one of the two and Lillum… well… let's just say she may try and get those Water Nymphs to the bedroom as fast as she can considering she is a sex demon, or a Succubus to be exact, her daughters and mine, Frost and Rose, may try and flirt a lot with you and Me-Mow but they are harmless to friendly people, Mine and Maite's daughter, Ruby, is like her mother and a really patient woman, normally I have to beat the boys away with my fists to get them to leave." Emerald said before laughing at the memories.

The nymphs's eyes widen when they heard about Lillum though Finn was sweating bullets before he had this thought.

' _Note to self: Stay away from Emerald's daughters.'_

A bit later, the group made it to a large elevator and everyone got out of Pluton before he transformed back to his larger humanoid form which made Emerald look to him before he said this.

"Huh… thought Pep was messing with me but it looks like you really are an all around type of robot to transform like that." Emerald said which made Pluton nod before everyone got on the elevator that was moving to a much higher level of the City while everyone could see the ground becoming a far away landscape from how tall the elevator was.

Finn and his group blinked in surprise before Finn asked Emerald this.

"So how well do you know Peppermint Butler? Are you both friends?"

"Hmmm, not really friends, but not enemies, he did help introduce me to Lillum so I guess you can say he's a good contact since we don't really talk much, but he hasn't caused me issues yet." Emerald said while he got a thoughtful look on his face.

Finn blinked in surprise before he spoke up.

"Wow, I had no idea. Thought maybe you were friends with him or something. Or by any chance did you ever met him with Princess Bubblegum?"

"Princess Bubblegum?, Hmmm… maybe, been awhile and I could be thinking of someone else, anyway, were nearing the top of the City, thanks to the climate controls here, plenty of oxygen is brought up here but it's not really used much since we have trees here, thanks to Lillum and her spells, we have a good source of water here which is channeled to allow this place to thrive, though we did get an odd visitor who somehow found his way here, had the last letter from Pep and is now having fun in the throne room." Emerald said while sweatdropping near the end.

Finn and the group blinked in surprise before he asked.

"Who was the visitor?"

"Well…" Emerald said when the group got to the throne room when the elevator doors opened… and everyone saw the Ice King in the room while he was dancing a bit in front of some woman in belly dancer outfits who giggle at his antics while many other man and woman were in the room while it looked like they were having some kind of feast in there while a throne was at the back of the room with two others and Finn and the others saw two very beautiful woman, one looked like a very busty and well figured demoness who had gravity defying G cup breasts with wings and a demon tail while the other looked like a strange humanoid but couldn't tell what at a distance, the Demoness had an ebony skin color like some other other people here while others had tan looks, it looked like Emerald was the only oddball in the room since he looked palish, and on one end of the room with two women who looked a lot like the busty demoness were flirting with some men and woman while another, a some kind of female looking Humanoid, which again was hard to tell at a distance, was talking with another woman with something in a friendly manner near the two woman on the thrones.

Even though Finn, Me-Mow and the nymphs blushed at the demonesses, they couldn't believe Ice King of all people to be here before Finn said this.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Hmm?, well he did bring the letter and he is helping Lillum with making miniature bracelets that can let people make small ice blocks, so plenty of people can put up with his insane antics since he is helping with making the place an oasis in the desert, there maybe ice users but I doubt they can get to the same level as the Ice King, granted there maybe some that surpass him but no one heard of anything yet… HEY YOU BASTARDS!, YOU STARTED THE PARTY WITHOUT ME OF ALL PEOPLE!?" Emerald said before yelling that last bit to the others in the room but contrary to what Finn, Me-Mow, Denise, Lapis, and Lazuli would expect, Everyone just laughed at Emerald before one of them, a bulky man with a couple ladies at his side while they felt his muscles, said this.

"Well considering how you are with going down there to make sure that no one got hurt and how hungry some of us were after a good party when we shift areas, we decided to go ahead and start without you your highness." The Man said with a grin on his face while Emerald got a comically angry look on his face before he crossed his arms before grumbling at that since he couldn't counter that well.

Finn and his group blinked when they saw the man before BMO asked this.

"Who are you?"

The Bulky man looked to BMO before saying this.

"Name's Terragaia, one of the main fighters here and the best when it comes to hunting, and these ladies are are a lucky duo who got to have a good night with me last night, if they can keep up for a couple more, I may actually learn their names since I don't remember names of people who can't keep up." Terragaia said while he gripped the two woman's asses.

The two women jolt before blushing brightly while Finn and the rest blinked in surprise.

Emerald said this when he looked to the others.

"Don't take what he says at face value you guys, some ladies actually like guys like him, but make no mistake…" Emerald said before many in the room jolt when he says this with a cold tone.

" **... if you treat any woman here poorly in my sight… well… I doubt I need to explain much right?"** Emerald said while he looked around the room which caused many, both man and woman to nod vigorously before Emerald relaxed and he said this with a grin on his face.

"Great, sorry about that, just wanted to remind you guys… and the newbies here that I won't take kindly to people who harm women around me, now, have fun and eat, you guys are the main fighters and what not here so you need the energy to gather resources for this place, some of you are also nearing Normal level like Shunpei here and Cedric over there is actually about to head to Tempests in a few weeks to check on my brother and get some missions down there, and while Terragaias manners are… iffy… he is one of the few who can take the Hard Zone and live to tell about it." Emerald said while he walked to the middle throne while the one called Shunpei, a Fox Humanoid who looked mainly human with multiple tails blushed when a few ladies went to him to congratulate him while Terragaia grins at that when a couple more ladies seemed to go to him.

Cedric in turn was near one side while he was eating a bit to fuel up for a mission and he looked like a Humanoid wolf with these features.

Cedric looks up before he gave some people a firm nod but seemed he wanted to be alone as he continues to eat.

Emerald just chuckles at that when he seemed to always want to do that, though he knew the reason for that and because of a promise that as long as Cedric's secret didn't cause issues with his kingdom, Emerald wouldn't spill the beans, though that didn't stop some ladies from trying to flirt with Cedric while Emerald sat on his throne before he said this.

"So Finn, Me-Mow, Denise, Lapis, Lazuli, BMO, Pluton, I would like to officially introduce my lovely wives, Lillum the Succubus, and Maite the berserker, odd title I know but Maite is one of the top tier fighters here and can really get into it when a mission excites her." Emerald said when he smiles at the small group who approached to get a closer look.

Maite was surprisingly a hedgehog humanoid, unlike the ones in Ooo that looked mindless and small, she was around 3 to 4 feet tall.

She has pink fur with a mixture of blue. She seems well fit if you see the muscles on her arms. Also her bust size seems to defy gravity since they appear to be E size.

The one who was the busty demoness looked to the group and said this.

"Wow, Water Nymphs, a Cat, and… a human?... wow… they all look good enough to eat, and this big guy looks like he could be equipped with some very big toys..." Lillum said while she grins at the group before looking at Pluton who blinks his optics a few times at the flirting which made Emerald sweatdrop at Lillum's antics.

Finn, Me-Mow and the nymphs blushed bright from that before Finn spoke.

"S-Sorry but I'm actually 15 so I'm not ready for that." He said even though that was a big lie since he did do the deed.

Lillum however raised an eyebrow before she said this.

"Really?, you did have sex with the Queen of Flames so I thought otherwise, I mean I can read desires after all and those details and what not are too vivid to be just thoughts." Lillum said which made the Water Nymph sisters, Pluton, and Me-Mow blink a few times before they all said this as one.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!" The group said when they looked to Finn and got everyone's attention from the yell while Emerald blinked a few times in surprise.

BMO didn't say anything since the bot knew the whole time.

Finn's eyes widen in comical proportions when his secret was revealed before he said this.

"Uh oh." He said before Maite, who was also surprised, said this.

"Wow and at 15? Most boys don't get that lucky that quick."

"Yeah, though a bit irresponsible at 15, would have expected that from Frost and Rose over there when they got rid of their V cards at 14 but they did that behind our backs." Emerald said while he pinched the bridge of his nose at the headache from that memory while Lillum chuckles nervously when that day really got ugly when Emerald went on a rampage to find the culprits responsible.

Everyone blinked for a second before Lapis spoke.

"Still I can't believe you and Phoebe did it Finn. Though I'm curious how did you survive that. Did you use flame shield or something?" She asked making Finn blinked before he spoke up.

"Umm… no." he said though his eyes did look at Me-Mow or more likely the flame cloak

Me-Mow blinked a few times before she looked to her flame Cloak, then back to Finn and said this when she saw his gaze go to it.

"You… have got to be kidding me…" Me-Mow said while giving Finn a half lidded look.

The Water nymphs blinked for a second before their eyes widen in realization before Denise said this.

"Of course. Your flame cloak protected you from anything that's hot and since you were with the Queen of Flames…"

"... that would explain why you said what you said to BMO's questions." Lapis and Lazuli said as one before Me-Mow got a tick mark on her face before she said this.

"And did you even clean this thing before having me not only rest on it but use it til now Finn?" Me-Mow growled out while she had a bright blush on her face which made it hard to tell if she was angry or embarrassed right now.

Finn sweatdrops before he spoke up.

"Yes Me-Mow, I got it super clean."

Ice King then spoke up when he put his two cents in.

"Really?, I heard in Ooo that when the Ex of yours left the place, you instantly went to hang out with Marceline, and wore it sense then, when did you clean it?" Ice King said while he was eating some popcorn when this situation was good drama for him which caused Me-Mow to say this when she gripped the cloak.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Me-Mow said before she tossed the Flame Cloak at Finn which showed her body in Finn's outfit to everyone which made her jolt when many were giving her cat calls and whistles before one guy said this.

"WOOO, lunch and a show, you gonna strip for us?" the man said before he laughs while Me-Mow was blushing like mad while Lillum grins when she saw Me-Mow's figure, and the tight clothing did leave little to the imagination.

Finn glares a bit before he said.

"Knock it off you pervs! And Me-Mow I swear to you I did wash this thoroughly."

Me-Mow however was blushing more when the cat calls and whistles didn't stop and it looked like she was about to cry before Emerald raised a hand and made a magical crest appear before a loud sound happened which made everyone cover their ears before Emerald said this with a cold tone.

" **Oi… what did I just fucking say about causing a woman trouble you bastards."** Emerald said with a cold look in his eyes while Me-Mow, though still had ringing ears, did felt greatful when the calls and whistles stopped.

Finn was also grateful but shuddered when he heard Emerald speak like that.

Maite went to her husband before she spoke up.

"Emerald sweetie, please calm down. I think everyone gets it." She said as she tries to calm him down.

Emerald took a moment to breathe in before he breathed out and said this.

"Sorry Maite, you know how pissed I can get when I see a woman of any age cry, speaking of which, how old are you Me-Mow?" Emerald asked which made Me-Mow sniff a few times while she calms down and said this.

"1-16." Me-Mow said which made Emerald hum before he said this with a pissed off look on his face to the large group of people.

"Hear that you bastards, you can look, but try touching her before she's 18 and I'll personally start ripping limbs off." Emerald said before he clinched a hand which made a loud crack sound as emphasis.

Audience, more likely the male of the group, shudder in fear before they nod their heads at Emerald.

Finn sighs a bit before he looks at Me-Mow before speaking.

"Me-Mow I am so sorry about that."

Me-Mow wiped her eyes clean before she said this.

"It's alright, you're not at fault." Me-Mow said before she was surprised when Lillum of all people said this when she placed a hand on Me-Mow's head and lightly pets it.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you here like it did in that cave." Lillum said with a serious tone to her voice which confused Emerald who looked confused at that while Me-Mow's eyes widen when Lillum didn't have a lustful look in her eyes like she thought she would… they looked… understanding...

Finn and his groups eyes widen when they heard what Lillum said while Maite was very surprised when she saw how serious the succubus was.

"Hey Lillum, what do you…" Emerald said while Lillum quickly whispered in Emerald's ear before his eyes widen before he got a serious look on his face before he said this.

"Me-Mow, do you have the bounty poster of the fucker?" Emerald said to Me-Mow with a serious look in his eyes, not a happy go lucky one, but of of a serious king.

Me-Mow blinked for a moment before she gulps and spoke up.

"Y-Yes. I put it in Finn's bag."

Emerald then looked at Finn with a silent command to hand over the bag or poster… now…

Finn jolts before he quickly went to his bag and dug in there before he found the poster and just handed it to Emerald before stepping back a good distance.

Emerald looked at it before he starts walking away while Ryu-Oni got up and went to follow him while Emerald held the poster in hand.

Everyone sees Emerald leaving before Maite looks at Lillum asks her this.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth, Me-Mow here was raped by a gang of bandits in Emerald's sector and Emerald is going to wipe them out, I gave him the location of the place and Emerald is going to track them down, and may bring the leader so Me-Mow here can deal with him, may not be in one piece though, I can respect a good forced sex if its one on one and it's done tastefully to really dominate a woman and have her love it against her will, but it's another for a woman to go through what Me-Mow went through, I maybe a demon but even I have some standards." Lillum said while she crossed one leg over her knees while not looking pleased.

Maite's eyes widen before she glares and said this to Emerald.

"Emerald. you better make sure those bastards suffer greatly!"

"No problem, if I let you go with me Maite, I doubt none would even live if you go wild, I prefer that for the bedroom hehe, on a serious note, I'll be gone for a few days to track down this group who thinks they can do something like this in my Zone, so Cedric, if you're not too busy, mind showing Finn the ropes here since he's going to be the main one to do jobs for the group, Maite and Lillum, mind getting Me-Mow a fitting outfit here?, I would have let Lillum do the work but I believe you know what Lillum may do with someone of Me-Mow's figure outfit wise." Emerald said while he waved back at Maite while he and Ryu-Oni got onto the elevator, after Emerald grabbed a bite to eat and a canteen of water before it lowers and he left the groups sight.

"Yes dear." Maite said before Cedric spoke up.

"You can count on me boss."

"Oh really, would I really try and cause trouble with Me-Mow like that?" Lillum said which made everyone give her half lidded looks which made Lillum sweatdrop before Lillum said this.

"Oh come on!" Lillum said which made many chuckle at that before Lapis said this.

"So… what now?" Lapis said which made Lillum stand up from her seat and made her breasts bounce before she said this.

"Well like Emerald said, Maite and I have a cute kitty to give a makeover to, isn't that right Maite?" Lillum said while smiling at Maite.

Maite smiles as well before she spoke up.

"Yes indeed Lillum." She said.

Me-Mow then blushed a bit when she took a few steps back from Maite and Lillum who approached her and before Me-Mow could bolt, Lillum gripped an arm before she said this.

"Now now, no need to be shy, I mean I think you look adorable as is, but I think a sexy look to get the attention of others will really work well with you and this sexy body." Lillum said while she grins at a greatly caught off guard Me-Mow.

Maite also grabbed an arm before she said this.

"Yes. And who knows, you might attract someone that will like you for you."

Me-Mow was then dragged away while she had a bright blush on her face before some well muscled Wolfmen walked up to the Water Nymphs and said this.

"Hey Ladies, want to have some fun with us while your friend is getting taken care of?, you are over 18 right?, the reason I ask is well… we were planning to have a real party back at our camp in town and I'm sure the rest of the guys would love to have some real fun with you, name's Beo, Beo the Wolf, these are my brothers, Ed, the insane but lovable guy who loves to tackle Monster killing quests and Ingrem, the tech guy of the group." The lead wolfman said with a fanged grin while he gestures to Ed, the one who had a insane look in his eyes while he looked Lazuli up and down while Ingrem, though rolling his eyes at his brothers antics, said this to Lapis.

"My apologize for my brother, insanity aside, he's got a good heart and lets just say that he really knows how to please a lady from some very interesting positions he can do." Ingrem said in a mannered tone while he nods at Lazuli, Denise, and Lapis with a smile on his fanged face.

The nymphs blushes a bit before Denise said before speaking.

"Well… we do like to party and you three are nice looking."

"Well then, want to get a meal in before we really get to the party?, I'm sure the rest of the pack would love to… really meet you three." Beo said while he offered a hand to Denise with a big confident grin that was on his face.

Denise blinks before she looks at her sisters to see if they'll join.

The sisters blushed a bit before nodding which made Ed grin madly before he picked up Lapis and Lazuli and ran over to a table with them before he set them down and starts to run around with a surprising amount of speed to get them some food and water.

Lapis and Lazuli blinked in surprise while Denise, who was also surprised, took Beo's hand.

Beo then led her towards her sisters which left Pluton, BMO, and Finn with the Ice King alone before Frost and Rose had grins on their faces when they approached Finn.

"So… we heard you not only lost your V-Card but also you are an adventurer…" Frost said while she wrapped an arm around Finn's left arm and her large breasts smothered Finn's left arm while Rose said this when she did the same to Finn's right.

"... Mind telling us how much of a strong hero you are while you eat?, I'm sure my sister and I would love to hear every single detail you naughty boy." Rose said while she grins at Finn with a lustful look in her eyes.

Finn blushes brightly at the closeness before he spoke up.

"U-Um sure. Okay."

However Frost and Rose jolt when they heard this.

"Oh leave him alone you two, the guy just got here and your already flirting with him." A female voice said which made the group look over to see that it was Ruby who was speaking to them when she got close, she was wearing a belly dancer outfit that showed off her figure, though like her mother, she was a Hedgehog Humanoid with red quill like hair that ran down her back and she got her mother's height and her well endowed figure which caused her to look up at Finn and the others with narrowed eyes, though the narrowed eyes were mainly focused on Frost and Rose.

Finn looks the at girl before blushing a bit when he saw her stand up to him before thinking this.

' _Wow… she's so… cute.'_

Frost and Rose roll their eyes before Frost said this.

"At least we have a good eye for men Ruby and know how to keep them safe from papa's anger, how many men have you tried to get with only to have papa scare off?" Frost said which Ruby blink a few times before she said this.

"At least I'm not an easy lay like you two, I get that you're part Succubus but come on, you two are only 16, getting close to 17 in age." Ruby said which made Rose chuckle before she said this.

"Well we need to feed, and we can't always use our partners to help sate u-!" Rose tried to say before stopping when Ruby summoned a surprisingly heavy hammer to her hand and raised an eyebrow at the duo before they looked to one another, sigh, and let Finn go before Frost said this.

"Fine sis, you win this round, but you won't always be around him and when that happens, well… he did get with the Queen of Flames and Finn is your age right?, 15 or so?, well… good luck if he tries anything." Frost said before she and Rose went off to flirt with other men in the room while Ruby rolled her eyes at them before saying this to Finn while she looked up at him.

"Sorry about those two, sex demon instinct and all that." Ruby said when she made her hammer vanish in a spell crest.

Finn was a bit surprise when he saw that before speaking.

"N-No worries. Though I never heard or met any… sex demons before but still. And just to let you know, I won't try anything perverted to you. That would be against my moral code."

Ruby giggles before she said this.

"No worries, considering how things may go, we may be good friends, hard to meet someone around my age, just for formalities, I'm Ruby, Ruby Ranmyaku, Emerald's and my mother Maite's daughter, nice to meet you." Ruby said while she held her hand out for Finn to shake.

Finn smiled a bit before he brought his hand out and shook Ruby's hand before the human spoke up.

"I'm Finn. Former hero of Ooo if you heard of me."

Ruby giggles a bit more before she said this.

"Yup, and I must say you're more handsome then the rumors said you would be, but don't worry, unlike my sisters, I actually have restraint, want to get a bite to eat?, I can introduce you to my friends here, they're around your age so you should have a lot of fun." Ruby said while she gestured for Finn to follow her while her ass swayed a bit thanks to the outfit she was wearing, her body looked strong.

Finn blushes brightly when he saw that as he follows Ruby.

Pluton and BMO looked to one another before Pluton said this.

" **Want to just go around the City to get a feel for the place?"** Pluton said to BMO with his optics zooming in on the smaller robot.

"Okay." BMO said as it wanted to explore the place.

The two then left while Ruby led Finn to a seperate section of a table while many people were there while they were around Finn's age, 13 to 16, before Ruby said this.

"Hey everyone, I brought Finn after rescuing him from my sister's clutches." Ruby said with a grin on her face to get their attention.

Everyone blinked before they turned their heads to look at Finn and Ruby.

Some were Wolfman like Cedric and Beo and his brothers, others were humanoid hedgehogs like Maite and Ruby, while some had animal like features on their heads and backsides with some tails like Shunpei, all in all, they looked diversified with some other species as well, like some Lizard folk, a blue colored Slime woman, and even a Flame Elemental kid who looked like their body from the waist down ws like Magma rocks and their upper half was like a living flame.

That's when the blue slime woman spoke up.

"Nice work on saving him Ruby."

"Hehe, thanks Hydrian, hope you don't mind if Finn joins the table, looks like he could use a good meal." Ruby said before the Flame elemental kid, who looked younger than the others, said this while crossing his arms.

"I don't know, I heard he caused the Queen of Flames to fight the Ice King, why should I trust him?" The Flame person said with a raised eyebrow, he didn't seem hostile, but he did seem on guard.

Everyone else looked at Finn before said human decides to speak up.

"Okay, I understand that there's some trust issues here but yes it's true I made my own girlfriend fight the Ice King. Am I proud of it? No I am not. What I did is gonna haunt me for some time. Now you all have the right to judge me but you don't know why I did it."

The Flame person in turn just looked at Finn before sighing and he said this.

"Name's Flaron, get some raw meat and I'll cook it to any degree you want for a rare, medium rare, or well done state, I'm the main firepower of the group on missions near the City for low ranked monsters, most of us here are only able to take up to Rank C monsters for now with Ruby being the leader here, not because of her dad though, she's that strong and earned that right." Flaron said while he kept his arms crossed.

Finn chuckled before he spoke up.

"Oh I believe you. Seems I'm gonna be doing some serious training if I need to rank up. The only creatures I fought in the Badlands were those hyena creatures. It probably won't mean much but I had to held off at least 10 of them to protect Me-Mow."

"Just 10?, seems you really need training if you had trouble with those weaklings." One of the man around Finn's age said which made Ruby roll her eyes before she said this.

"Considering he was trying to protect Me-Mow there, I doubt he could have fought at full power Tobi, just because your my brother and got Dad's deathless state, doesn't mean you can be an ass." Ruby said which made Tobi roll his eyes before he said this.

"Considering I'm used as a human meat shield in the group, I'm pretty sure I got a liberty to be pissed daily, especially if I have to back this guy up for being a newbie here." Tobi said while he looked at Finn with a frown on his face, he looked like a near replica of his dad, just a bit smaller and had some hedgehog ears on his head while his brown hair looked spiker then Emerald's.

Finn sweatdrops before he tries to speak up.

"Well don't worry. I'll make sure to train hard. Plus I did bring with me some weapons and gear to help me."

"Hope it works then, would hate for them to break and I would have to save your ass, I'm the strongest here because of the fact that I can't be killed and I used it to work my ass off in training, I'm the only one here in this group who is able to go into the Rank B missions, and I'm working my way up fast." Tobi said while he looked Finn in the eyes with an unimpressed look.

That's when one of the lizard kids, a female, spoke up.

"Geez Tobi calm down. No reason to put Finn down like that. It's not like he'll you drag down."

Tobi rolled his eyes before he said this.

"I just don't want anything to happen to my sister Hebi, unlike me, she is fully killable and I don't want her to die for a long time." Tobi said while his eyes narrow at the Lizard woman named Hebi when he got really protective or Ruby.

Finn sees this before he spoke up.

"Listen Tobi, I may not understand how you and everyone lived but I do understand when it comes to family and teamwork. I mean I have two brothers back at Ooo only this one doesn't talk to us sometime but I understand about protecting your sibling."

Tobi however was silent at that before Ruby said this.

"Look Finn, Tobi is not so easy to get along with even if his heart's in the right place, being deathless and all makes it hard for him to relate with others and while he does a good job with protecting us, he normally makes it so that he doesn't exactly open up to others unless they can prove themselves, so while you may get his aid in missions if you two have to work together, try and not take it wrong if he gets hostile with you, he did that to everyone when he first met them yet here they are." Ruby said while she placed a hand on Finn's arm to help him calm down and relax.

Finn did calm down before he spoke up.

"Sorry Ruby. I was trying to help but looks like I failed. Seems I'm gonna have to work real hard to earn your bro's trust."

"Yeah well, he's normally an ass with first impressions but what can you do, anyway, take a seat, I'll get you some food while you get to know the others." Ruby said with a smile on her face before she starts to walk away from the group which left Finn alone with the others.

Finn was feeling a bit nervous before he sat down and asked this.

"So… does anyone have a question for me?"

And that started the nightmare of questions from many with Tobi staying silent while he sat at the edge of the table, and some ladies were surprisingly intense with their questions, like how was the Queen of Flames and how long did Finn last for his first time, with Flaron getting a half lidded look at that, to some like Hydrian asking if he liked the city so far, some new one's a few guys by the names on Bolt and Nut, two Hedgehog Humanoids with the smell of motor oil emitting from their bodied, asked about Finn's backpack when it had the attachments on it… seems Finn was pretty popular already here…

Finn was getting a headache from these questions before he spoke up.

"Okay guys listen, for the last time I don't want to say what me and Phoebe did. It's very personal to us. Now who was asking about my backpack?"

"Oh us!" Bolt and Nut said while looking at Finn's backpack with excited looks on their faces.

Finn sweatdrops before he spoke up.

"Okay if you want to know, this backpack was made by this inventor name Banana Man which helps me fly and glide through the air."

"Oh!, nice, can we take a look later, we could improve it if we can, or tune it up if you haven't in awhile." Bolt and Nut said as one when they took close looks at Finn's backpack.

Finn blinks for a moment before he spoke up.

"Yeah sure. The blueprints are in the bag if you guys want to make your own."

Nut and Bolt looked excited by that before they dug around in Finn's backpack and quickly got the blueprints before they looked over it with excited looks while Hydrian said this to Finn.

"Sorry about those two Finn, whenever they hear about machines, they get really excited." Hydrian said while she sat near Finn, unlike most slimes in Ooo, she had a more womanly figure and was a bit shorter than Finn, must be a species difference in different lands, and while she wasn't as stacked as Me-Mow, Ruby, or Maite, she had a well balanced figure.

Finn blushed a bit before he spoke up.

"I can see that. So who else has a question? and please no more about what me and Phoebe did."

A new person, a Lion Humanoid who looked incredibly strong said this with a wide grin on his fanged face.

"Yeah, how long have you been an adventurer?, Name is Aggro, I'm may not be as durable as Tobi but I come at a close second and I love to get into fights like no other." the Lion man said with a fanged grin on his face while he put his arm around a Lioness woman and said this.

"And this is my sister Leonel, one of the quickest here in speed, better be careful or you'll be on the ground in pain before you realize it." Aggro said while Leonel blushed a bit from that introduction while she crossed her arms under her clothed chest, she was only wearing a simple cloth bra and a loincloth to keep the clothing and what not to a minimum which showed a strong figure and a respectable C cup breasts.

Finn did blushed a bit when he saw Leonel before Finn spoke up.

"I guess it started when me and my brother Jake moved out and… saved Princess Bubblegum for the first time from Ice King. Though to me, I always wanted to be a hero like Billy… my he Rest In Peace." Finn said with his head down a bit.

The others blinked before a Fox Humanoid with a patient look on his face said this, he looked like he had a human form and looked like he was wearing red mainly while he had red hair and black highlights in his hair.

"I see, I heard rumors that Billy the legendary hero was killed by the Lich but heard that you stopped him shortly afterwards, my name is Bordux, its nice to meet you Finn, I'm the resident Wizard of the group who handles the long range attacks and support with healing, enchantment, etc." Bordux said while he held his hand out for a handshake with a patient smile on his face.

Finn looks at Bordux for a moment before he smiles a bit and shook his hand before Finn spoke.

"Nice to meet you too Bordux."

Bordux return the handshake before he pulled his hand away to say this.

"I do have to ask about that blood red sword, I can sense demonic energy from it and I am curious about it, how did you acquire such a weapon?, not very common to get a demonic weapon in this plain of existence." Bordux said while he looked at the demon blood sword.

Finn blinked before he takes out his demon blood sword before he spoke up.

"I got this in a special dungeon that my dad made for me as a rite of passage so to speak. It's made from demon blood though I think my dad may have stolen it from the demon but I ain't returning it since this blade is all I have left of my dad now."

"I see, may I see it real quick?" Bordux said when he held his hand out for the blade with a serious look on his face.

Finn blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"Okay. But be careful." He said before he handed Bordux the sword.

Bordux nods from that while he held the sword gently before he looked at it before his eyes widen and his eyes glow before his body glows with magic and the Demon Blood Sword glows with a red light.

Finn and everyone's eyes widen before Finn asked this.

"Hey what's going on?!"

Tobi then said this with crossed arms.

"Bordux is analyzing the blade and is planning to use his magic on it to help the blade since Bordux is a pretty adapt Wizard, almost as good as Lillum in a few areas like enchantments and spell crafting to make new spells but not up to her level of power, so he's focusing on trying to find a way to get rid of the tie to the demon that the blood is bound to, I know some spells and I can tell that the demon that the blood belongs to is still linked with it." Tobi said while he watched Bordux focus.

Finn blinked after hearing that before he spoke up.

"Well I guess that makes sense why the demon kept coming. I had to remember the spell my dad used in order to make the demon go back."

"Ah, well hopefully Bordux or Lillum can help you, their one of the best Wizards in the City and there are some powerful Wizards here or there as well." Hydrian said while Bordux continues to focus.

"That's good to know." Finn said as he continues to look at Bordux.

After a minute with Ruby approaching, Bordux relaxed before he starts to mutter strange words while the blade seemed to glow a bit more before the glow flowed into it before Bordux said this when he passed the sword back to Finn.

"There, Wasn't able to do much, but I did sever the link with Kee-Oth, so he won't be able to locate you but just in case, if he does get near, you'll instantly remember the phrase that will send him back." Bordux said while he wiped his forehead with a napkin.

"Yeah I do. Thank you Bordux." Finn said before he grabbed his sword.

Bordux nods before Ruby said this when she held a platter of food for Finn.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Ruby said while she placed the food on the table, it had various meats, vegetables, and what not for a balanced meal, before she sat down next to Finn.

"Well let's see, lots of questions being asked, also Bordux made sure to sever the link between my sword and a pesky demon that wants it back. But I know a spell to send him in case he shows up." Finn replies.

"I see, hope they haven't annoyed you too much Finn, they do mean well." Ruby said while she smiles at Finn.

Finn smiles as well before speak up.

"Nah they haven't annoyed me. Your friends seem like fun people. Hopefully I'll get to know each of you and maybe hang out."

Ruby smiles more at that while she said this.

"Well dig in Finn, if you're not with Cedric, then we could hang out at various spots in the City." Ruby said while she keeps smiling at Finn.

Finn keeps smiling as well before he starts eating his meal.

It was a moment before Hebi asked Finn this.

"Say Finn, what's with those floating rocks and what's that thing?" She asked as she looks at the familiar.

"Yeah, seems interesting, but seems distracting as well." Leonel said while she saw the Familiar looking at the group before Bordux spoke up.

"I believe that is a Eyeball Familiar from the Nightosphere, I heard rumors about them, normally linked to a ring on a person's body which makes the wearer the master and if an eye is covered with the ringed hand, the user can see though the Familiar's eye while it flies around, not sure what the small rock like things are though." Bordux said when he tries to get a good look at the Battle Moon and Planet that circles Finn's head.

Finn swallows his food before he spoke up.

"Oh that's my battle moon and planet. They help protect my head in case someone wants to hit me."

"Ah, would explain the bit on the moon like one, but what does the Planet do?, seems it justs acts as a perch for it mainly." Bordux said while he looked at the Battle Planet.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.

"Well I don't know though maybe the Planet help gives the Moon a bit of boost."

"Hmmm." Bordux said while he watched the planet orbit Finn with the battle moon orbiting it while the Familiar flew around a bit and lands on Ruby's head which made her blink when it dozed off on her which made her giggle at that.

Finn sweatdrop before he spoke up.

"Sorry Ruby."

"No worries, this little guy is pretty light and I barely feel them, have a name for the little guy?" Ruby asked while she looked to Finn.

Finn blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"Actually, I hadn't thought of that. Can't tell if its a boy or girl."

"Well Eyeball Familiars don't have a gender since they are created by the rings in the Nightosphere, not sure who made the rings though, and they only gain a gender once they evolve enough and it depends on the weilder's actions and how much energy they use to help evolve it." Bordux said while he took a moment to sip some tea that he had.

That's when Hebi asked this to Finn.

"How did you get one of those Finn? Did you go to the Nightosphere or something?"

Finn shook his head before speaking.

"No this little guy was a gift from my friend, Marceline the Vampire Queen."

Everyone looked surprised at that before Aggro said this.

"Seriously!?, THE Vampire Queen?, heard rumors that she's not very friendly, taking the red from people to keep for herself and raising the dead and what not for causing terror." Aggro said which showed that some rumors were half truths and twisted down the line.

Finn though frowns a bit before he spoke up.

"Well she might do that, but she tends to mess with people for fun. Marcy is a radical dame that likes to play games. She is very tough no question about it. But she makes great music."

"I see, maybe if she stops by when I'm older, I could try and be real friendly with her." Aggro said with a big grin on his face while he laughs before Leonel sighs and she said this to Finn.

"Sorry about him Finn, he means well, but 40% of his brain is wired for women, maybe 30 while the rest has a boner for battling." Leonel said which made Aggro sweatdrop at that when he froze mid laugh.

Finn blinks for a moment before he spoke up.

"No worries Leonel."

Leonel nods at at Finn while Aggro said this while he looked to her.

"Oh come on sis, you and I both know that you're not too different then me, I mean it would be strange for you to not try anything, I mean you and Ruby pal around when no one's around, and I mean really pal around, and didn't you bring Hydrian and Hebi into it as well?" Aggro said with a big grin on his face when Ruby and Leonel blushed brightly at that.

Hebi and Hydrian blushed brightly as well while Finn blinked for a bit before he spoke up to Aggro.

"Dude, I don't think you're supposed to say something like that."

Aggro laughed before he said this.

"Try telling that to all the ladies here, for people like Ruby who has trouble with dating men, she goes to a few ladies to help blow off steam, nothing really serious, and the same could be sa-!" Aggro tried to say before he got slugged in the side of the face by Leonel who had a bright blush on her face while Aggro's leg twitches in the air from that surprise attack which made Tobi sweatdrop before he said this.

"Dumbass…" Tobi said while many others agreed with him while they sweatdrop at the sight.

Finn sweatdrops before he looks at Ruby and said this.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear Aggro say something."

Ruby just nods silently while she was blushing brightly, she didn't want Finn to think she was an easy woman but she just wanted to get some stress relief before Tobi said this.

"Let me give you fair warning Finn… Aggro will be back like this never happened soon so expect him to ask about the ladies that you met in Ooo, would have a hard time telling if Aggro was descended from a sex demon with how much he flirts with women, but ironically enough, he's surprisingly popular because he helps any woman with any mission, aside from the Rank limit blocking him from getting higher so while I can't say much about him manner wise, he's technically an ally of all women, had to hold him down from running after Dad when he heard about what happened to Me-Mow, nearly went with dad myself for that but two deathless beings would be overkill." Tobi said while Aggro's leg twitches more before he quickly sat up like he was never damaged and growled this out with a scary look on his face.

"And with damn good reason!, a sexy woman like her being forced into that situation!, it made my blood boil!" Aggro said while Tobi and the others minus Finn sweatdrop when they saw how pissed Aggro looked.

Finn was feeling upset about that while also feeling worried for Me-Mow.

Ruby then said this to try and calm the situation.

"Maybe Aggro, but she's being taken care of by my Moms and Dad is going to make sure that they pay, you know that Dad never failed to do what he's planning to do, he helped make this city from scratch while many in the past gave up and now we live in this city thanks to him." Ruby said which calmed Aggro down when he heard that.

Finn blinked in surprise before he asked this.

"Your dad made this city?"

Ruby looked to him with a smile before she said this.

"For the most part yeah, but he had help every now and then to help speed things up, many gave up from the size of the project but Dad never did give up, Uncle Tempest and Uncle Demonga even gave aid every now and then, they may not be deathless but they are ageless, all three were raised by Grandpa Xan, last I heard he was in the Hard Zone a few months ago." Ruby said before a voice spoke up from behind Ruby.

"Well I would say I did well with raising that brat of a dad of yours, real problem child at first." The voice said which made everyone look over and Ruby smiled happily when she saw a old man who wore an eyepatch on his right eye, bald on top of his head but had a very spiky white beard and he was hunched over on a cane while he wore an old desert garment before she said this.

"Grandpa!, when did you get back?" Ruby said when she quickly got up and went to hug the old man who hugged her back with one thin arm.

"Zehahaha, I just got the timing right, I got my cute grandkids and your friends some gifts as well, just need to find Frost and Rose in the crowd…. And… hmmm… who is this?, a newbie?" Xan said while he looked to Finn with one eye.

Finn blinks for a second before he spoke up.

"N-Nice to meet you sir. I'm Finn."

"Ah, the idiotic human who caused the destruction of the Ice Kingdom, well nice to meet you." Xan said without breaking the straight face that he had.

Finn facepalm before he spoke up.

"I get the feeling that's how everyone's gonna see me now."

"Eh maybe, give it a few weeks boy and people may not remember, though I do have to ask…." Xan said while Tobi and Ruby sweatdrop at what Xan said.

"I heard you brought some pretty ladies here, mind introducing me?" Xan said with a wide grin on his face which caused Tobi to say this.

"Gramps… please try and control yourself, remember what happened last time when you caused the hot spring wall to collapse and everyone got an eyeful of the ladies there?, never saw you run so fast when a mob of women chased after you… then again you're not exactly subtle with your perversions…" Tobi said which made Xan's eyebrow twitch before Bordux said this to Finn.

"I heard that he even tried to hit on Maite and Lillum a few times in the past and Emerald had to chase him off, Xan's one of the strongest people here but… he has a weakness for women that would make Aggro here seem like a saint in comparison." Bordux said which caused a tick mark to appear on Xan's head while he said this.

"You brats and the disrespect!" Xan said which made everyone but Tobi and Ruby laugh while they blushed in embarrassment while Xan looked comical when he tried to get them to stop and it only made the laughter worse.

Surprisingly, Finn starts to laugh a bit since this was funny.

Xan kept trying and failing to get them to stop laughing while Xan sweatdrops when he saw even Finn laughing before they stopped a minute later while Xan said this.

"No respect I tells ya." Xan muttered while everyone calmed down before Hydrian said this.

"S-Sorry about that Mr. Grandblade." Hydrian said which had Xan take her hand and said this to her with a serious tone to his voice.

"No worries my dear, it's good to laugh after all." Xan said like he pulled a 180 before he got hit upside the head by Ruby with her hammer who yelled this out.

"KNOCK IT OFF GRAMPS!" Ruby said while she helped a blushing Hydrian.

Everyone sweatdrops at the scene though Finn blinks a few times while feeling a little scared before thinking this.

' _Note to self: Don't make Ruby mad… period.'_

However a person passing by Finn and the others while they watched Ruby reign in Xan did get Finn's attention, he could have been seeing things… but… she looked a lot like Marceline, just with demonic features like Lillum, but she was more covered with her outfit but it still showed a lot of ebony or tan colored skin, hard to tell since it looked like most could easily get a serious tan here.

Finn blushed a bit when he saw the woman before he said this.

"Marcy? Is that you?"

The woman stopped before she looked to Finn before she said this.

"Marcy?, do you mean Marceline?, you know my daughter?" The woman said when she approached Finn.

Finn's eyes widen in shock when he heard that before asking this.

"W-Wait… You're Marceline's mom?!"

The woman smiles before she said this.

"Indeed, my name is Dawn, I used to be the lover of Hunson Abadeer but he had to go back to the Nightosphere… you probably have questions on why I am here or why I haven't gone back to Marceline huh?" Dawn said while she walked over and sat next to Finn, she had a very shapely figure and her breasts were around D to E in size like Marceline in Ooo.

Finn blushes a bit brightly when he saw that before speaking up.

"Well… yeah. I mean Marcy hardly talks about you. Though I think it's a personal thing. I remember her telling me how she scraped her knee and you were there for her."

Dawn smiles at that before she said this.

"Yeah… I can explain why I had to abandon Marceline in Ooo, you see when things were starting out, many people were not too friendly to those not human, I used to be human but when I met Hudson, he and I had a connection and he used some demonic connections to turn me into a succubus so that I could… well… lets just say that he was very intense in bed and leave it at that and I did love that larger form that he has..." Dawn said before blushing from the fond memories and trailed off a bit which made many sweatdrop when Dawn went off tangent.

Finn blushes brightly when he heard that before saying this.

"Yeah, I didn't want to know that. Though I have met him. No offense but he's a wacko when he's sucking out souls. Plus he always wants Marceline to try and take over the Nightosphere. In fact one time, he tricked her into wearing that dumb amulet of his."

Dawn blinked a few times at that before sighing and she said this.

"Of course… he was always a goofball but I normally reigned him in, unfortunately there is no bug milk here so I can't make a Nightosphere portal so I can't give him a piece of my mind, not only that but I doubt they would want to see me… I mean if Marceline didn't she speak about me much, then I guess I'm a failure as a mother… the main reason why I left her was because of some Hunters who wanted to kill anyone who wasn't human and I hid Marceline while I led the Hunters away, I didn't have much in the ways of magic so I couldn't fight back much, and they were persistent, and I ended up in the badlands before I knew it… if it wasn't for Emerald, I would have died that day when they surrounded me and because of my lack of power and the fact that the Badlands were so dangerous, I couldn't leave the City alone and well… I guess I was ashamed of what Marceline would think if she saw me now." Dawn said while she seemed a bit depressed now.

Finn sees how depressed Dawn is before he tries to help her when he spoke up.

"Well I don't think she hates you. Maybe upset but I think deep down, Marcy still cares for you. I mean if its not against rules here, I can send a letter to Marceline and tell her you're here."

Dawn smiles at that before she said this.

"Thanks Finn and maybe, I'm not sure how she will react if she sees me, but couldn't hurt to try, though I'm sure it won't be for awhile, not much shade for Marceline if you saw the Badlands in detail." Dawn said while she looked out of a glass covered window to show the blistering desert of the badlands with the sun bearing down on it.

Finn cringes when he saw that before he spoke up.

"Yeah… gonna need to tell her to bring an umbrella or something."

"Maybe, don't want to cause he issues though if she's happy with her life in Ooo, heard she is a rock star or something." Dawn said while she appreciated the gesture, but with how deadly the badlands were, she didn't want to risk anyone's safety for a simple letter.

Finn smiles a bit before he spoke up.

"Oh yeah. Marcy has done some great gigs. Sometimes she and I would jam out."

"Interesting, maybe I could hear what you can do later if you have some free time." Dawn said with a smile on her face, unlike Marceline who normally grins, Dawn had a gentle smile that seemed to be like her namesake and caused a few around her to smile a bit, even Tobi a little.

Finn blushes a bit before he spoke up.

"Well I don't know if I'm good but I can give it try."

Damn smiles more at that before she said this.

"Great, mind if I ask, but is my daughter in any relationship by chance?, you do seem like a nice boy but a bit young for her right now." Dawn said with a smile on her face which showed she didn't mean anything bad by that.

Finn blushes brightly before he spoke up.

"Well I'm not gonna lie… I did had a small crush on her but then I realized that it probably won't work out at all. Besides, I'm happy being friends with her. As for Marcy's relationship, to me I'm not sure, but I think she's dating another friend of mine name Princess Bubblegum."

Dawn smiles at that before she said this.

"Oh how cute, my little girl is a woman now, I hope she is happy with her." Dawn said before she said this when she stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a bite to eat real quick, hope you enjoy your stay here Finn." Dawn said while she smiles at Finn and walks away with a spring in her step which made her round ass shake a bit in her outfit, and considering it was desert themed, it really showed how good she looked while some men and woman gave her cat calls and what not which she ignored.

Finn blushes brightly as he saw Dawn's ass as she walks away.

"Ah a sight for sore eyes." Xan said while he had his head was next to Finn to get a good look at Dawn.

Finn jolts before he steps back to see Xan.

Xan just grins at Finn before he said this.

"Bit too high class for you yet boy, wait til your 18 or so before trying to woo Dawn, I tried and that got me a slap to the face." Xan said before Tobi said this.

"Was that before or after you groped her ass." Tobi said with an amused grin which made Xan jolt before he grumbles and crossed his arms while he sat like a kid on the ground at the table and muttered about traitorous grandkids and all that.

Everyone sweatdrops before Finn spoke up.

"Still I can't believe Marcy's mom is still alive, then again I've met and known people that are ageless. And I happened to be a reincarnation of a ghost."

"Isn't that a given?, plenty of people reincarnate after they are ghosts for a time, I mean there are the dead worlds and there are plenty of them, and plenty are able to give ghosts a chance to a next life." Xan said like it was a matter of fact to Finn.

"Well the whole reincarnation thing is still new to me plus I haven't been to the dead worlds though I did go to one before meeting Death." Finn said.

"Ah, that bag of bones eh?, well that's just one dead world where souls are sorted out to go to other dead worlds and occasionally get revived if Death fancies it with his girlfriend Life's aid." Xan said while he grabbed a drumstick on Finn's plate and starts munching on it.

Finn blinks before he spoke up.

"Hey! You may be Ruby's grandad but that's my drumstick."

Xan just grins at Finn before he said this.

"Try and get it then!" Xan said before he jumped up, jumped off of Finn's head and laughed when he sped off with surprising speed for an old man with a cane.

Finn frowns before Ruby and her friends were surprised when they saw fire come out above Finn's head.

"Uh… Finn." Ruby said when she and the others saw the fire.

Finn blinked before the flames disappeared before he looks at Ruby and spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Did… you just summon fire?, you even a human?" Ruby said while Flaron looked at the crown with interest.

Finn blinked before he spoke up.

"Yeah I'm human. I was wearing my flame crown which lets me summon fire." He said before point at his crown.

"I see, looks like something that a flame royal would wear, where did you get all of those flame based gear from?" Flaron asked while he raised an eyebrow at Finn.

Finn blinked before he spoke up.

"I didn't steal them if that's what you're getting at. I won these items from this cool dungeon train a few days ago before my banishment like my battle moon and planet. And other stuff too."

"Dungeon train?, things must be weird in Ooo?" Flaron said while he wondered what things are like in Ooo.

"Yeah but sometimes weird is good. Out of all the dungeons, I think the train was cooler. If there was one here we can win great stuff. I mean I also got this finger wand that deflects stuff, a spider wand that shoots webs, a futuristic crystal ball, a lightning sword…" Finn said as he told about his winnings and fights.

Everyone listened in with Ruby, Hydrian, and Leonel seeming the most interested when they sat near Finn while Bolt and Nut continue to examine the things that Finn had while Bordux examined the wands with an interested look in his eyes, he even examined the Lightning sword when Cedric was passing by.

Cedric was walking by before he stopped when he noticed the lightning shaped sword on the table before he got a closer look.

Finn blinked when he saw Cedric before speaking up.

"Oh hey, Cedric is it? How's it going?"

Ruby then saw his gaze going to the lightning sword before she said this.

"Seem's he's interested in the lightning sword Finn, he is a lightning user after all, and while not as strong as Uncle Demonga, he's no pushover here." Ruby said while smiling at Cedric which showed that she meant no harm.

Cedric blinked for a second while Finn was surprised when he heard that before he spoke up.

"Really? Well Cedric if you want to hold it you can." He said before Cedric blinked before he spoke up.

"You sure? I don't wish to impose."

"Really Cedric?, this weapon may suit you, who knows, if Finn finds something else, he could give you the sword, I mean you are going to show him around right?" Ruby said while she looked at Cedric.

Cedric rubbed his chin like he was thinking before Finn spoke up.

"Yeah Cedric, if I find something cooler you can have the sword. So come on and try it out." He said before he hands the lightning sword to Cedric.

Cedric was reluctant but since Finn is offering…

Cedric steps forward and grabs the sword before he got a good feel of it.

However after a few moves, the sword accidently went off and a moment later, a man gripped his ass when the bolt of lightning hit it.

"YEEEEOOOW!" The man said before he got an angered look on his face before he looks around to see who did that.

Cedric quickly put the sword behind his back before whistling nonchalantly.

The Man keeps looking around before he stopped looking around when he couldn't find the person who zapped him in the ass before he went back to eating.

Cedric sighs before he looks at the Finn and the others before speaking.

"Too close."

Tobi and the others chuckle with Ruby and the other ladies giggling before Ruby said this.

"So Finn, considering you just got here, what do you want to do first?, Cedric is the guide for you today after all." Ruby said while she smiles at Finn.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his before he spoke up.

"Well what do you guys do for fun when not training or on missions?"

The others looked to one another before Ruby said this.

"Leaper race?" Ruby said which made the others grin before Ruby said this when she gripped Finn's hand and said this.

"Come on Finn, you might as well see the number 1 entertainment here aside from missions." Ruby said while she pulled Finn up and slowly pulled him across the floor.

Finn blushes brightly from that action as he was still being dragged by Ruby.

Everyone else grins, though Tobi didn't before they all chased after Finn and Ruby which left Cedric who was left holding onto the Lightning sword while Bolt and Nut keep examining the stuff in Finn's backpack, though when they noticed the others have left, they put everything back into the backpack while Bolt equipped the backpack and chased after the others with Nut doing the same with the blueprint in hand.

Cedric blinked for a second before looking the lightning sword for second before thinking if he should go see the race with the others or practice with that sword.

Xan in the meantime was watching the group leave while he sat next to Dawn and the Ice King when she and the Ice King were talking about Marceline.

"... and apparently, I've been told I'm this Simon nerd person, a parental figure to Marceline, but like I would be a big nerd, I'm pretty sure I would remember something like that." Ice King said before laughing before he munch on a sandwich that he got, plenty of food here after all.

Dawn was surprised at the story before she had a thoughtful look before speaking.

"Who knows, maybe you have memory issues. Maybe when Maite and Lillum come back they'll be happy to help you."

"Help me what beautiful?, I am the Ice King Baby, Ruler of Ice and snow, living the dream hehehehe." Ice King said before laughing a bit which showed the insanity still had a good hold on Simon.

Dawn sweatdropped before she said this to Xan.

"It's gotta be the Crown's doing. I'm sensing some strong magic inside it."

Xan bit into the drumstick again before saying this after he ate the bite.

"Yup, I may not be magically inclined like Lillum in terms of power but I am no slouch either in knowledge, and even I can tell there is a lot to work with to get that Crown's grip to loosen on Simon." Xan said while he looked at the Ice King who looked like he was having fun with some ladies who danced with him.

"No question about it. Hopefully I can do something to save him. I mean I do owe this Simon person for being there for Marceline." Dawn said.

Xan chuckles before he said this while stroking his beard with his clean hand.

"How much exactly, seems like that big nerd got your attention after all." Xan said while wiggling his eyebrows at Dawn.

Dawn gave Xan a half lidded look before speaking.

"Not like that. I don't even know what he originally looks like. All I know is that he's an innocent soul before wearing that crown and he needs to be saved."

"Well I'm sure that Finn and his friends have something to show who he originally looked like, and considering you need some power… maybe you and I could…" Xan said while he starts to reach his hand behind Dawn while she wasn't looking.

Though suddenly, lightning was struct at Xan's ass.

"YEEEEOOOWW!" Xan shouts out while he jumped up and rubs his ass while he looked around to see who did that.

Surprisingly Cedric stepped forward with the lightning sword before he spoke up.

"Sorry… finger slipped." He said though deep down… it wasn't.

Xan grumbles while he rubbed his ass before he said this.

"No worries, though I wonder how you'll react to a lady when you find miss right, I'll laugh if she slaps you or something." Xan said while he had the ice King summon an ice block and he sat on it before it steams while Xan gave a sigh of relief.

That's when Cedric shrugged before he spoke up.

"I'm sure it won't be any different from when you got slapped, punched or kicked in your… fruit bowls."

Xan gave Cedric a half lidded look before he said this.

"Are you trying to actually pissing me off boy?" Xan said with a slight edge to his voice while he looked at Cedric.

Cedric had a stoic on his look before he spoke up.

"No sir. Just talking is all. Besides, I highly doubt I'll meet anyone special." He said before he starts walking away.

"With an attitude like that you won't, I've seen woman eyeing you at a distance but I've seen you rebuff their advances, just because your worried about that thing… remember I had to help Emerald when *that* situation went out of control and it wasn't even your fault but you keep insisting it is." Xan said with a tone that showed he wasn't messing around like normal, this was the Xan that trained Emerald, Demonga, and Tempest to who they are today.

Cedric stopped walking for a moment before he looks at Xan after turning his head before speaking.

"I just don't want people to get hurt by me."

"Then stop whining and train to get that issue under control. Emerald, Demonga, and Tempest lived through hell before I found them and they have worked patiently with you for years to help you, cold I know to bring this up but I didn't raise weakling to the Kings that they are today out of the goodness of my heart, and while I have trouble gauging you boy, I can tell you can be one of the top fighters here if you just get that loner stick out of your ass, but I guess I'm just blowing smoke… or farting it right now thanks to you." Xan said before getting a half lidded look on his face while his ass still steams to prove his point.

Cedric frowns a bit before he spoke up.

"I may be a loner… but I'm not weak. I trained hard to get where I am and I don't intend to stop."

"Could have fooled me boy, I could kick your ass while sitting here now if I wanted to, you may train but you never experienced my kind of training." Xan said before laughing at the look on Cedric's face.

Cedric frowns a bit further before surprisingly, the lightning blade starts spark a few times.

Seems Cedric might've passed some of his lightning to it.

Xan just chuckles before he gave Cedric the come get me gesture if he wanted to try and prove Xan wrong.

Cedric wanted to… but can't since even he knows he won't stand a chance against Xan and that old geezer trained Emerald and his brothers.

So instead, Cedric deactivates the blade and just starts leaving.

Xan chuckles at that before saying this.

"Smart kid, that blade isn't a low level weapon and I would have had to break it if he tried to attack me with it." Xan said to Dawn while he rubbed his beard again.

"Well if that's the case then you would owe Finn a new sword since I don't believe I ever saw Cedric with that blade." Dawn said.

"Hey Cedric is the one wielding it, if anything Cedric would owe him one, besides I'm sure with some training I could get that loner attitude out of him, he reminds me a lot of Emerald in the past before I found him before all this happened when he was a little boy." Xan said while he got a thoughtful look on his face and at the 180 Emerald took after some time with people who cared for him… pretty savage time back then...

Dawn sighs a bit before she spoke up.

"Yes, although, Cedic still has his family and a few friends. I understand you're helping him… in your own way, but Cedric will still feel guilt for that *incident*."

"Like Emerald, Demonga, and Tempest didn't have issues, did you know that when Tempest sneezes, he kicks up a gust of wind and had to apologize to many women around him even to this day, Demonga, oi… that guy when he fights is like a problem child when it comes to following orders and does stupid stunts, granted it works in the end, but its still a pain when things get 100 times harder, if only his personality was better, he would be the perfect warrior here, and Emerald… well… lets just hope he never actually has to get serious, you remember the story where he took my eye when he went berserk right?, that was when he turned a 180 and became the nice boy we all know and love… though considering Lillum sometimes brings you in for some bedroom fun with him, makes me wonder if you have a thing for Deathless man." Xan said before grinning at Dawn when he sometimes saw her looking very relaxed after she left Emerald's room… a few hours later…

Dawn blushes brightly for a moment before she regained her composure before she spoke up.

"That's none of your business. Right now we need to find a way to help Cedric. His parents are sometimes worrying for their boy."

"Yeah, but considering that Emerald and I promised Cedric that we would keep quiet, can't get others involved, but thankfully he and I can handle things, though we did have an agreement with him that we would tell others if that issue caused issues for the City." Xan said while he watched some people leaving the room to get ready for the hunts for the City.

"What do you mean if that issue causes more issues to the city?" Dawn asked.

Xan jolts from that before he said this.

"Oh would you look at the time, I gotta go and check on Frost and Rose before I start passing out gifts, heard the kids are going to the Leaper races so might as well go watch myself." Xan said before he got up from the ice block and with a guick assgrab for Dawn before she could react, Xan ran off with serious speed in his step.

Dawn jolts before she shouts out.

"GLOB DAMMIT XAN!"

Xan laughed when he surprisingly jumped from the window but it looked like no one was surprised by that while Xan laughed all the way down and away from a pissed off Dawn.

Said succubus was angry before she spoke up.

"No matter. I'll just ask either Emerald or Maite when they comeback. Hopefully Cedric will be fine. Wonder how Finn is enjoying watching the races."

* * *

 **Badlands/ EZC/ Finn, Ruby, Aggro, Leonel, Bordux, Tobi, Nut, Bolt, Hebi, Hydrian, Familiar**

Speaking of Finn, the group managed to get to a large arena in the City that looked massive, all in all on the outside it looked like it could fit 1000 people easily possibly 10,000 while Ruby said this to Finn when they got in front of the massive structure.

"So Finn, What do you think of the Arena?, this is the main entertainment section of the City and during this time, when kids are allowed in, we can watch many events, the main ones are the Creature arena where single fighters fight against various monsters here for sport, the VS arena where Hunters fight Hunters in various situations to keep things stale and then there is the Leaper races where many Riders and Dino Leapers race and people can watch for free or place bets for cash, I made some myself and won a few times so could be interesting right?" Ruby said while she gestured for Finn to follow her while everyone else followed her.

Finn follows Ruby before he spoke up.

"Heck yeah. This arena is bigger than the one me and Jake went to."

The others were surprised by that before Ruby said this.

"Well not sure what to say to that, but the inside is the impressive part, various Rock elemetals and Wizards help shift the track so no one race is ever the same, sometimes the races can tower into the sky, there is also a junior division that allows kids to take part in and lets just say that I raced a few times, lost a few but won a few times as well." Ruby said before Aggro said this with a grin.

"Hehe, yeah, and it's a very nice sight indeed when you see a hottie riding a Leaper across the tracks, and this is the usual outfit that Ruby wears so you can get how popular she is." Aggro said before he got his chin punched by Leonel while his head got punched by Tobi which caused the large Lion humanoid to groan from the double hits.

Ruby blushed brightly while she pinched the bridge of her nose before Finn tries to make her feel better when he said this.

"Well I wouldn't mind seeing you race Ruby. Maybe later you can teach how to ride one." He said with a smile.

Ruby smiles at that before Aggro said this with a grin on his face.

"Hehe, hear that Ruby, you get to have that forbidden student teacher relation-!" Aggro said before his mouth got sealed shut by Bordux who used a spell before he said this while Aggro made grunts and groans to try and say words but failed.

"I hope no one minds if I do this to keep Aggro quiet." Aggro said while Leonel blushed in embarrassment from what her brother did.

"I don't mind. No offense to Leo but her bro is a bit getting on my nerves." Finn said while calling Leonel, Leo.

Leonel blinked at that while Aggro grumbles some things before Bordux said this.

"No Aggro, he is not flirting with your sister."Bordux said while Leonel blushed a bit from that while no one seemed to surprised that Bordux was able to translate that before Leonel said this.

"No offense taken Finn, he can be a grade A dumbass but he is a guy who will stick by anyone no matter what, nice guy so try and bear with him alright?" Leonel said while she didn't object to the name while still ignoring the fact that Bordux was able to understand Aggro in his current state.

Finn blinked at Bordux being able to understand Aggro before he looks at Leonel and spoke up.

"I will try Leo. Hoped you like the nickname."

Leonel still had a light blush on her face while she turned from Finn and said this.

"Well I don't hate it." Leonel said while Aggro muttered this for a moment before Bordux said this with a shocked tone to his voice.

"While I can agree for the most part, I can not in good conscious translate that for everyone to hear or your head would be send flying." Bordux said before he starts walking while he gestured to Aggro before he got dragged by the face by the seal while Aggro tried to stop it but failed when the towering Lion man got dragged away from the group.

Finn blinked before he asked Bordux this.

"Hey! Was he saying something about me?!"

"Trust me, you don't want to know, oh and Ruby you have my share and Aggro's so place it on our favorite riders alright?" Bordux said to Finn then to Ruby while he dragged Aggro into the stadium while a couple small wallet floats in front of Ruby.

Finn grumbled before he looks at Ruby and Leonel before he asked this.

"Think it will be bad if I use Aggro's share to get you guys a treat?" He said with a grin.

"Nah, he won't mind, might as well get everyone something, come on everyone, lets show Finn what Dino Leapers can do in a race, hope we can get good seats." Ruby said before she dragged Finn into the Arena after everyone placed their bets while Ruby gave a bit extra for Finn to place a bet on one who had a good chance of winning before the group got into the arena and Aggro made a muffled scream when he saw how low his wallet was while making muffled calls and gestures with his hands while he sat near the others who got plenty of snacks and what not while they were lucky to get seats near the front before everyone laughed at Aggro's gestures when he looked comical before Bordux said this.

"Easy Aggro, we can help get the money back easily with some Monster hunting quests, for now, enjoy the snacks, but try and keep the teasing and what not to a minimum or its a zipped lip again for you." Bordux said before he snapped his fingers and the seal on Aggro's mouth fades which made the Lion man grumble while he ate some candy that he got, everyone saw that the Ring was bare except for a very colorful looking jester who appeared in a puff of smoke while and spoke up while he used a spell to amplufy his voice.

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES!, I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU BACK TO THE SUMMER SEASON OF THE LEAPER RACE CIRCUIT!, TO ANY NEWCOMERS HERE I AM INTRO JOKER, THE MAIN ANNOUNCER OF ALL FESTIVE EVENTS HERE!, ARE YOU ALL READY TO SEE SOME WILD RACES!" Intro Joker said while he raised a fist into the air which caused many around Finn to cheer, even Ruby and the others got into it while Tobi actually smiles which spoke volumes about how hyped these races are or how good Intro Joker was with his work.

Finn looks around before he cheers as well.

A minute later, everyone calmed down with Intro Joker saying this.

"NOW ALL THE POLLS ARE CLOSED FOR THE BETS!, THE ROCK ELEMENTAL'S AND WIZARDS ARE HERE!, NOW AS TRADITION WE WILL PICK ONE LUCKY PERSON HERE TO HELP PICK THE TRACK!, I WILL USE A MIND READING SPELL AND SHOW THE TRACK ITSELF AND THE OTHERS WILL HANDLE THE REST!, NOW… WHO WANTS TO BE THE DESIGNER FOR THIS EXCITING TRACK!, PLEASE SHOW YOUR VIGOR IN CHEERING!" Intro Joker said before many people were cheering loudly with even Ruby and the others minus Tobi cheering their asses off when they really wanted to get in that ring with Intro Joker.

Finn didn't know what was going on but also cheered as loud as he can to share the enthusiasm.

However it seemed he got too excited and triggered the crown which caused a large fireball to appear which caused many to Fall away from Finn with wide eyes in surprised while Intro Joker said this.

"WOW I DON'T KNOW WHO THAT WAS BUT THEY MUST HAVE AN EXPLOSIVE PERSONALITY TO DO THAT TO GET MY ATTENTION!, WHY DON'T YOU COME ON DOWN LIVING FIREBALL AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" Intro Joker said to Finn with a grin on his masked face.

Finn blinked in surprise before he looked at Ruby and others.

Everyone gave Finn a wide eyed look before Ruby said this.

"Ohh… no fair using the crown Finn, oh well, might as well get going before Intro Joker gets impatient." Ruby said after she got over the surprise before she gestures for Finn to go to the Announcer.

Finn blinks again before he gets up and starts heading towards Intro Joker.

"GREAT KID GREAT!, JUST A BIT AND YOU'LL HELP MAKE THE FIRST TRACK OF THE SEASON." Intro Joker said while he saw Finn getting close to him and Finn saw that while his outfit looked ridiculous, he did look tough with plenty of muscles here and there before Intro Joker said this after he cast the same spell on Finn.

"NOW BEFORE WE START, MIND INTRODUCING YOURSELF KID!?, WOULD BE A REAL SHAME TO CALL YOU THAT FROM HERE ON OUT!, JUST SPEAK UP AND YOUR VOICE WILL BE AMPLIFIED FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR!" Intro Joker said while he placed a hand on Finn's shoulder.

Finn took a deep breath before spoke up.

"MY NAME IS FINN MERTENS!"

"FINN MERTENS HUH?, AS IN THE HERO OF OOO FINN?" Intro Joker said while he grins more at Finn.

"YES. EXCEPT FORMER HERO SINCE I'M NO LONGER ONE." Finn replies.

"I SEE!, WELL I WON'T ASK THE DETAILS BUT I HAVE HEARD RUMORS ABOUT THAT EXILE, WELL OOO'S LOSS IS OUR GAIN SINCE WE GAIN A POWERFUL WARRIOR IN THE MAKING!, AM I RIGHT EVERYONE!" Intro Joker said while he looked to the crowd.

Surprisingly everyone starts cheer in agreement to the announcer since they all heard stories of Finn's heroics.

"NOW THEN FINN!, PLEASE THINK OF A BADASS TRACK THAT THE BADLAND DINO LEAPERS CAN RACE ON!" Intro Joker said while he placed a hand on Finn's head and nods at Finn to start thinking while a 3d hologram like monitor made of spells appeared over Finn while the crowd fell silent to let Finn think.

Finn blinks before he tries to think calmly for the best track.

It only took a few moments before a track starts appear while some parts of the trak was shifted a bit to give some actual floating moons and stars and lights and all that with even some rainbow like tracks connecting the more solid tracks **(A/N: think of the third class race from Jak 2 combined with the rainbow road track from Mario's Kart 7)**

Intro Joker whistles before he said this.

"YOU HAVE ONE IMAGINATIVE MIND MY FUN FRIEND, GOING TO NEED TO BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS IN WIZARDRY FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS!, WIZARDS!, MY SEXY MAGICAL ASSISTANTS COME ON DOWN AND BRING THIS DREAM TRACK UP TO REALITY!" Intro Joker said while he made a wave of his hand which caused the lights to dim in the sky with a powerful illusion and many puffs of smoke appeared around Intro Joker and Finn before many woman in Harlequin and card themed outfits that left little to the imagination appeared while the ground rumbles and many Rock, Water, wood, and fire based Elemental's appeared while some Wizards with star like themes and what not appeared and they start to cast their spells in an impressive display of lights and sounds while many parts of the track from Finn's mind starts to appear, starting with the massive moons that float overhead while many parts of the track form, Finn's thoughts plus Intro Joker's team did an impressive job with making the racetrack unique indeed, even parts of the track that were rainbows had a waving effect to them.

"SO MY LITTLE DREAM TRACK CREATOR!, HOW IS THIS TO YOUR LIKING!, THINK IT'S ENTERTAINING ENOUGH FOR ALL OF THESE PEOPLE!?, ARE ALL OF YOU IMPRESSED WITH FINN'S CREATION!?" Intro Joker said to Finn before saying that last bit to the crowd to get them pumped up for the track itself.

"YEAH!" The crowd cheered with their fists in the air.

Intro Joker and his Harlequins looked at Finn to see how he would react to see a track like this come into reality.

Finn looks at the track he thought of for a moment before he said this.

"SLAMACOW! THIS TRACK IS AWESOME!" He shouts with excitement.

"NICE… NOW… LET'S INTRODUCE THE RACERS WHO WILL GIVE THEIR THANKS TO FINN HERE FOR A UNIQUE RACING EXPERIENCE!" Intro Joker said while he had the spotlight go from him to his left to a wide open sealed gate before it slowly starts to open.

A moment later, multiple thumps were heard before Intro Joker said this.

"FIRST OFF, I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE RACING QUEEN, THE SPEEDY VIXEN AND ALL AROUND QUEEN OF THE JUNGLE HERE… I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE FERINA!" Intro Joker said before a Lioness like woman with scars over her body which looked point for point like Leonel's though she looked stronger and more well developed then Leonel with D cup breasts that were covered by a cloth while she wore a loincloth and over her right eye which had it shut appeared on an agile looking Dino Leaper who looked like it had a similar state but had a scar over their left eye before Intro Joker said this.

"HER DINO LEAPER IS CALLED JUGGERNAUT, BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES THEY GET HURT IN A RACE, THEY ALWAYS BACK UP FOR MORE!, THE GENDER IS MALE BY THE WAY IF ANY NEWCOMERS ARE CURIOUS." Intro Joker said while Finn heard this from Aggro and Leonel.

"Good luck mom!" the duo said while the others cheered for Ferina who waved back to Leonel and Aggro with a smile on her face.

Finn was shocked when he saw Leonel and Aggro's mom enter the race before thinking this.

' _That's their mom?! Man does she look tough… and hot looking.'_

"NEXT UP FOR THE NEXT RACER, THIS ONE IS AN UP AND COMER IN THE RACING CIRCUIT SO GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" Intro Joker said while Ferina and Juggernaut pulled up next to Finn and Intro Joker and looked to see who would appear.

The next rider was a woman who was a humanoid wolf like Cedric though she was decently strong with a nice figure, and has D-E size breasts which was covered by her by her outfit that consists of a single maroon-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a blue sash tied around her waist. ( **A/N: Temari outfit pre time skip.)**

Her dino leaper, which appears to be female, appears to be strong like her rider and had a red scale tone to it.

Her tail and arms had colorful feathers on them that made the leaper look like a bird.

"THE OFFICIAL INTRODUCTION IS THAT THIS SEXY MILF HERE IS EMELINA MIDDLETON, MOTHER OF THE UP AND COMER CEDRIC MIDDLETON AND WIFE OF JUAN MIDDLETON, A HIGH RANKED NORMAL ZONE HUNTER WHO IS FAST APPROACHING THE HARD ZONE LEVEL FROM MY LAST CHECK UP ON THE FAMOUS PEOPLE IN THE NZC, EMELINA A VERY FIT WOMAN WHO CAN KICK ASS AND TAKE NAMES ON HUNTING MISSIONS AND HER PARTNER ZIVA, A FIERY RED DINO LEAPER THAT LOVES TO SPEED AROUND THE BADLANDS AND ONE OF THE RARE RED SCALED DINO LEAPERS, GIVE THESE TWO A ROUND OF APPLAUSE." Intro Joker said while he had the spotlight focus on the rider and the Dino Leaper who approached to join Ferina in the Rider's circle.

Finn was surprise to see Cedric's mom before the human heard this.

"You can do it honey!" Said a man obviously Emelina's husband **(A/N: Picture him wearing Damas's outfit from Jak 3 but no royal.)**

He looked like Cedric but older looking.

He has a scar on his left eye while wearing a eyepatch and has strong muscles.

And with him is none other than Cedric supporting his mom.

Emelina smiled before she said this.

"Hey you guys, hope you enjoy the race, and dear, better get ready because once this race is over, I'll be showing you a real ride later." Emelina said with a grin on her face while winking at Juan.

Juan blushes a bit brightly before grinning at his wife.

However Cedric wished he did not hear that.

Emelina chuckles at that before she looked to Ferina and said this.

"So Ferina, win or lose, want to invite your husband and join us?, would be a good stress reliever after all." Emelina said while she grins at Ferina.

Finn, Cedric and Juan blinked in surprise when they heard that before they heard what Ferina said.

Ferina chuckles before she said this.

"Sure, want to make a side bet, loser does what the winner says?, we can even switch husbands for a couple rounds, doesn't have to be first place, just have to beat you across the finish line for that to happen." Ferina said which made Emelina grin before saying this.

"Thanks for the free win then when Ziva and I have you and Juggernaut eat our dust, right girl?, could even give you and Juggernaut some alone time since he does look like a strong Leaper." Emelina said while she pets Ziva on the head.

Cedric, Juan and Finn's eyes widen when they heard that while Ziva rubbed her head on Emelina's hand before making screech like noise which somehow meant yes as the leaper eyed Juggernaut up and down.

Juggernaut gave a please growl from that while Ferina laughed when Juggernaut seemed very pumped to win this now.

Juan and Cedric then heard laughter near them which made them look to see a strong Lion man who looked like an older stronger version of Aggro while scars litter his body from head to toe before he said this.

"Hehe, seems our wives have an interesting bet in place Juan, wonder how this match will end." The Lion man said while he sat next to Juan and Cedric.

Juan sweatdropped at the competition before he spoke up.

"Who knows Grigori. Who knows. Though it will be interesting to see how the race goes with the new track."

Grigori just laughed at that before he said this.

"Hey Juan, want to make a side bet in case one of our ladies wins first?" Grigori said while grinning wildly at Juan.

Juan rubbed his chin for a bit, even there was a small beard, before he spoke up.

"Okay shoot."

"Simple, if my wife wins first place, I get your wife for 24 hours, same if the reverse happens, obviously we would have to run it by the wives first but should be tempting, I saw how you always looked at my wife when we sometimes tag teamed them, so should be interesting to have a pair of sexy ladies having fun with you, and I'll even admit that I did the same with your wife as well when I checked her out." Grigori said while he got a wider grin on is face.

Cedric blinked in shocked when he heard that while Juan, who was feeling the same the same, again surprise when he heard Grigori say that but was indeed tempted before he spoke up.

"Interesting. But what happens if it's a tie?"

"Hmmm… how about this, in the case of a tie, we switch wives for 24 hours, should be interesting after all." Grigori said before grinning at the thought of Emelina pleasing him in the bedroom.

Juan also grinned at the thought of Ferina pleasing him as well before he said this.

"Then we have a deal."

"Great, we should tell the ladies real quick, so…" Grigori said before he placed a couple fingers on his head and thought this through a magical link that he had with Juan, Emelina, and Ferina.

" _Hey, Emelina, Dear, you two reading me?"_ Grigori thought while he had a grin on his face.

Emelina and Ferina blinked for a second before Emelina she thought.

' _Yeah Grigori. Read you loud and clear.'_

" _Yeah Honey, I hear you."_ Ferina thought before Grigori thought this.

" _Great, and we overheard that bet that you two had about who beats who and what not… but Juan and I made a bet as well that involves you two, but we need your agreement for it to happen, should be a real incentive for gunning for first place, Juan, your turn please."_ Grigori thought which caused the two woman to blink in confusion before they wait for Juan to jump in.

' _Hello Emy and Ferina. The bet is simple, whoever wins first in the case of Emy, I would get Ferina for 24 hours, or in the case of Ferina, Grigori gets Emy for 24 hours. However should there ever be a tie between you two, Grigori and I get to switch you two and have you pleasure us for 24 hours.'_ Juan thought.

The two woman blink before Ferina thought this.

" _Well I can get the part that if one wins, then two wives go to one person, but what do we get since we would technically be passing off a chance to try and dominate one another, seems like you guys would get the good stuff… so how about this to balance it out… if Emelina and I get a tie, then we get to go full on dominating on you two when we switch, no ands if and our sexy asses if it results in a tie… what do you think Emelina?"_ Ferina said while Grigori blinked a few times in surprise when he didn't think of that.

Juan was thinking the same thing since he didn't consider before the duo heard Emelina think this.

' _Fuck yeah. Let's do that.'_ She thought while grinning.

" _And its either that… or we could have you two sit out while we bring in some sexy male friends that we met recently, I'm sure Grigori remembers Carlos…"_ Ferina said which made Grigori jolt when he remembered that pretty boy Lion man wannabe that looked way to weak to be mate material.

" _Yeah… and there is Mathias…"_ Emelina thought with a grin when she knew how it would effect Juan with Mathias of all people… an ex-boyfriend before she met Juan…

Juan's eyes widen when he remembered guy before he thought this.

' _Oh Glob please don't bring him here dear. I'll agree to it.'_

Grigori grumbles before he thought this.

" _Yeah… I'll agree as well dear."_ Grigori though which made Emelina and Ferina giggle before Ferina thought this.

" _I'm sorry but I think I speak for Emelina here when I say for you two to rephrase it if we both win…"_ Ferina thought with a grin on her face.

Juan and Grigori blinked for a second before they thought this.

" _Yes… Mistresses."_ The duo thought which made Ferina grin before giving Emelina a victory sign.

Emelina chuckled before Cedric, who doesn't know what's happening, spoke up.

"I don't know what you guys are thinking though I won't be doing whatever it is you guys are gonna do that gave you those looks. Then again I probably won't meet anyone so good luck to you both."

Grigori then cut the thought link and stood up before punching Cedric lightly to top of his head before saying this to Juan.

"Is your boy still going on about this shit?" Grigori said while he sat back down while not really caring if Cedric would get mad or not.

Cedric grumbled before he *accidentally* shifted the lightning sword and zapped Grigori's ass.

Grigori jolts from that before shadows covered his eyes and red lights appeared from them before he said this.

" **Juan… mind getting onto your son about using weapons on me before I use my right to defend myself and send him flying?"** Grigori said while his body radiates power.

Juan sighs before he looks at his son before he spoke up.

"Cedric, didn't I tell you not to… hey where did get that sword? Never seen that before." He said when he saw the lightning sword.

Grigori looked to it before he sniffed the air a few times before saying this.

"Seems it belongs to the Human there, so unless he stole, borrowed it, or on the off chance got it as a gift, then I doubt he would find a weapon like that easily." Grigori said when he got a lock on Finn's scent and it was on the blade as well.

Juan blinked before he looked at his son again before Cedric sighs before he spoke up.

"No pops I didn't steal it. Finn let me hold it and then later Ruby dragged him out to get to the stadium before I can return it. But eventually it will be a gift." He said before he looks at Grigori before speak.

"But for the sake of this argument, my apologies Grigori but you shouldn't punch people in the head for that."

"At least I did it without a weapon brat, and it was because you were putting yourself down when you had no reason too, Juan and Emelina won't tell me why but I can tell you have something dangerous hidden by your scent, but I'm sure if you look on things with a more positive attitude, I'm sure you would be a real chick magnet like your old man here, oh and just in advance, but zap me again like that and I will break that sword like a toothpick, sorry for the Human but that thing is dangerous if you don't control the flow right, I got a fire based elemental Axe remember that I'm planning on giving to Aggro or Leonel when they get stronger so I know when a person is misusing a elemental weapon and you're getting dangerously close to it." Grigori said while he gave Cedric a rare serious look that show he would do it if Cedric used that sword on him again.

Cedric sighs again before he spoke up after pulling the sword out.

"Fine then, pops? Until I or we see Finn again after this, I'm gonna have you hold on to it." He said before giving Juan the blade.

Grigori after seeing Juan sheathing the Lightning sword, said this to Cedric.

"Just so you don't see me as a total ass, if you manage to get an elemental weapon either this weapon or a new one, then I'll help train you to use it free of charge, we square boy?" Grigori said while he held his hand out for Cedric to take for a handshake.

Cedric looked at Grigori for a moment before he brought his hand out and said this.

"Yeah, we square." He said before shaking it.

Grigori then let go before he grins at Cedric before he said this.

"Though if you want to try and date a woman who can outrun you, I could always try and get Leonel to agree, who knows, but you and my kids have always been good friends." Grigori said while grinning at Cedric.

Cedric did have a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.

"Well… nah I'm sorry. Don't think it can work out."

" **WHAT!?"** Grigori roars which made everyone look over and sweatdrop when they saw Juan trying to hold back Grigori with Grigori saying this when he looked like rage incarnate.

" **YOU SAYING YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR MY DAUGHTER!?, YOU FUCKING BRAT!, I'LL RIP YOU A NEW ASSHOLE!"** Grigori roars out while energy radiates from his body while things looked a bit comical and Leonel blushed while she facepalmed from the embarrassment while Aggro laughed his ass off at the sight.

Cedric surprisingly had a stoic look on his face before he got up and said this.

"Going to the restroom pops. I'll bring some snacks after." He said before leaving.

" **OI GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BRAT!"** Grigroi roars before he growls when he calms down and said this to Juan.

"Seriously what is with your brat Juan, I don't think I ever saw him without a Stoic look on his face, it's like his emotions don't even exist." Grigori said when he couldn't get a read on Cedric.

Juan sighs before he let go of Grigori before he spoke up.

"Regardless if you don't see it, Cedric does care. He just doesn't want people to get hurt due to a bad… *issue* he's been dealing with. So regardless, he said no but only to protect Leonel. Although I think it's up to your daughter if she wants to date him. I mean do think she'll like the idea of you setting something up?"

"Well it's not like she has any other boys her age in mind and my parents and Ferina's parents set us up and we're a happy family, I mean it's been tradition for the strongest beings of our species in different tribes to hook up to produce strong offspring, I mean even if Leonel had a boyfriend, sooner or later her blood would have urged her to find a strong Cat like mate to mate with to produce a strong heir, not really cheating since we Lionfolk have that urge in our very genes, but we won't force a woman to stick around if they already have a mate, I mean I knocked up a few Lionesses who came by and Ferina was cool with it, I mean you wolfman like to share women in the packs and if one of them got knocked up, then they wouldn't mind raising the kid since the kid normally is raised by the pack until their adult years to fend for themselves, honestly you and Emelina are the odd ones since you don't let other wolfkin help raise Cedric or your new daughter, granted she's being babysat right now, but all in all, it's just you and Emelina doing the work." Grigori said while he gave Juan a half lidded look since he was pretty sure he told him this a few times.

Juan rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.

"Well yes that is true. Though I have no problem with it. Emy and I enjoy being there for the kids. Not saying there's something with pack mentality since I do sometimes get that urge as well."

"Yeah well, my point still stands, unless your son gets that stick out of his ass, then I have a hard time seeing any lady getting with him unless they are the queens of stubborness… And he's nearing 18 in age, want to just bring in a few Lioness women I know to at least get rid of his virginity, heard you guys have a hard time knocking up other species so should be perfect since a few ladies in my harem who are interested in Cedric and they have daughters as well who they can bring." Grigori said while trying to help Juan.

Juan had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before he spoke up.

"Well I'll have to speak with Emy first, but I'm sure she'll agree."

"Great, should be a surprise if we have a few ladies surprised Cedric when he turns 18… say in the bedroom and you and I make sure the doors and other places are locked so he won't run?" Grigori said while he sat down to let Juan know he was calmed down fully now.

"Yeah. Though I believe when he's 18 he'll suddenly get urge and I'm sure running won't be an option. However, lock the door just in case." Juan said as he sat down.

Grigori chuckles before he said this.

"Well I'm sure plenty of mothers and daughters will be interested in joining." Grigori said while he could imagine the look on Cedric's face.

Meanwhile with Emelina and Ferina…

"Sorry about my son Ferina." Emelina said.

"Eh no worries, considering what Grigori is most likely saying with Cedric getting to his first adult year soon, he may bring in some lady lioness who are interested for a fling, who knows, Cedric could knock a few up, happened before and that urge thing really makes it interesting with finding a woman when you hit 18, I was surprised when you and Juan practically broke out into a makeout session during your 18th birthday, heard Juan was pretty intense that day." Ferina said while Intro Joker sweatdrops before looking to Finn before saying this.

"ER… DID WE JUST GET THE SPOTLIGHT TAKEN AWAY FROM US?" Internal Joker said while he sweatdrops when many were looking at Juan and Grigori and Ferina and Emelina.

Finn sweatdrop before speaking up.

"ER… LOOKS LIKE IT. DO WE JUST WAIT OR SOMETHING?"

"WELL LET ME TRY THIS, HEY FERINA, EMELINA, JUAN, GRIGORI, CAN I PLEASE GET EVERYONE'S ATTENTION SO I CAN GET THIS PARTY STARTED?" Intro Joker said while he got said four to look at him.

Everyone, including Ferina, Grigori, Juan and Emelina, blinked before they looked at Intro Joke to see what he wanted.

"THANK YOU, NOW FOR THE THIRD RIDER, HE'S A VETERAN OF THE TRACK, YOU KNOW HIM!, LADIES LOVE HIM FOR HIS COLD DEMEANOR!, AND RIDERS FEAR HIM!, MAY I INTRODUCE UMBRA THE PHOENIX AND HIS DINO LEAPER NAMED REAPER, A TYPE OF DINO LEAPER THAT IS INCREDIBLY RARE LIKE ZIVA HERE FOR HAVING BLACK SCALES INSTEAD OF RED ONES OR THE NORMAL BROWN, A MALE AS WELL SO THIS GUY IS BUILT FOR POWER!" Intro Joker said while multiple thumps were heard before a Black scaled dino leaper with scales that shimmer like stone appear while a power humanoid birdman with purple feathers appear while he had a empty look in his eyes when he approached and many women in the stands cheered.

Some women chant his name while Finn blinks in surprise when he saw how black the leaper was.

Umbra then stopped near Emelina and Ferina before nodding to them to show that he would give them a good race which made Ferina blush a bit since Umbra was always a serious guy who got the job done.

Emelina did so as well though Juan was feeling slightly jealous from that.

Grigori grumbles at that before he muttered this.

"What is it with the Stoic types that seem to get the ladies attention?" Grigori muttered while he crossed his arms.

"Who knows." Juan said before a moment later, Cedric came back with snacks and drinks before he spoke up.

"Hey what I missed?" He asked with the same stoic look.

"Umbra appearing and getting many ladies attention like usual, bet you he will take a few ladies with him after this race." Grigori said while he had a half lidded look on his face before he said this.

"Maybe I should try the Stoic look, I've seen you and Umbra do it daily so shouldn't be to hard." Grigori said before he made a bad imitation of a stoic look.

That's when one woman who was able to see that asked this.

"Good Glob, what happen to your face?"

Grigori sweatdrops before he said this.

"Oh forget it…" Grigori said before he grumbles more while Intro Joker went to say this.

"NOW FOR THE FOURTH RIDER, PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR HER, SHE IS ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS HERE FOR HAVING A HIGH WIN RECORD AND BELIEVE YOU ME, SHE AND HER DINO LEAPER ARE IN IT TO WIN IT AND IT SEEMS WE HAVE RARE LEAPERS TODAY WITH CLOVER'S LEAPER HAVING SILVER SCALES! AND IS ALSO A MALE!, SEEMS ZIVA HAS A REAL PICK HERE FOR STRONG MALES." Intro Joker said while he gestured for the group to look at the gate for the fourth rider.

The next rider coming out was a female Rabbit humanoid.

Her fur was as white as snow. She was wearing rugged clothing, that clings to her figure, but also helps her adapt for the sandy terrain of the Badlands.

Although her bust size was C-D size.

She was seen riding a leaper that had a silver scale tone.

"SAY HELLO TO CLOVER AND CHARMY EVERYONE!" Intro Joker said while Clover and Charmy got close to the others.

Everyone, mostly the males, cheered at Clover as she waved her hand before she got close to the group and spoke up.

"Ferina, Emelina, Umbra… Hope the race goes well for us. I know charmy is excited." She said as she pets Charmy while said leaper looked a bit happy at Ziva.

The others, minus Umbra, smile at her before Ferina said this.

"Hey Clover good luck in the race, you see the track?, seems wild this time." Ferina said while everyone looked up at the track.

Clover chuckled before she spoke up.

"I can see. Would like to meet the person that was clever on the designs."

"ACTUALLY DEAR RIDERS, THIS IS THE PERSON WHO CREATED THIS UNIQUE EXPERIENCE FOR YOU TO EXPERIENCE." Intro Joker said while he walked up the the riders and gestured for them to look at Finn.

Finn blinked for a second before he spoke up.

"Hello." He said before waving his hand a bit.

Everyone looked at Finn before Umbra said this.

"Nice." Umbra simply said before he feel silent which made Ferina sweatdrop at the one word thing that Umbra does.

Emelina and Clover sweatdropped as well before Clover spoke up.

"What's your name young one?" She asked before Finn spoke up.

"I'm Finn Mertens."

"Wait, Finn as in Finn the Human?, the Hero who got banished?... well I won't ask details but I heard from a few people on the way in that you seem to be palling around with my kids… better be careful or you'll see how fast I can be when I kick your ass." Ferina said while she raised an eyebrow at Finn while getting a slight edge to it.

Finn jolts for a moment after hearing that before speaking up.

"Message received." He said before Emelina spoke up.

"Hey, come on Ferina, don't scare the kid too much. I'm sure he won't do something stupid with the kids."

"Try saying that if you had a daughter his age." Ferina said while giving Emelina a half lidded look before Intro Joker decided to give Finn a break and said this.

"LADIES, AS INTERESTING AS THIS IS, MAY WE GET TO THE 5TH AND 6TH RACER BEFORE THE SUN SETS?, I'M SURE YOUR FANS ARE GETTING IMPATIENT…. **AND I HATE TO DISAPPOINT THE CROWD.** " Intro Joker said while his body radiates with a surprising amount of power while he keeps the grin on his face which combined with his mask, make him look a bit scary right now.

Finn shudders a bit when he saw that while Clover, Emelina, and Ferina flinched a bit.

Charmy, Juggernaut and Ziva were a bit shaken up when they felt that.

Umbra and Reaper didn't really react to that since they did nothing wrong before the three ladies and Finn said this as one.

"Sorry…" The four said while Intro Joker said this.

"GREAT!, AND MY APOLOGIZE FOR MY RUDENESS BUT WE ARE ON A SCHEDULE AFTER ALL, NOW FOR THE 5TH RACER, HE IS LIKE EMELINA HERE AND HE HAS WORKED HIS WAY UP THE RANKS TO GET WHERE HE IS NOW, A FAVORITE TO WIN BY SOME, AN UNDERDOG AT MOST, PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE 5TH RACER!" Intro Joker said before the next rider appears.

Everyone looked before they see a muscular Goblin with dark green skin riding on a leaper that surprisingly has white scale tone.

"SAY HELLO TO ZORO AND SHEILA THE FEMALE DINO LEAPER, THESE TWO MAYBE A BIT ON THE SMALL SIDE, BUT DON'T LET THEIR SMALL STATURE FOOL YOU, THEY HAVE SOME SERIOUS SPEED AT THEIR DISPOSAL AND CAN OUTPACE MOST!" Intro Joker said while Zoro and Sheila got close and everyone saw that they were a bit smaller then the others and Sheila could have been a runt of the group.

Everyone blinked when they saw the duo and still couldn't believe how small they are, but then again of the announcer said they're good then they'll take his word for it.

The Goblin rider got close before Ferina said this.

"Hey Zoro, hope to have a fun race today." Ferina said while she grins at the smaller rider.

"Likewise. Hello Emelina." Zoro said making Emelina grin before she spoke up.

"Hey Zoro. Glad you can join us."

"Greetings." Umbra said with a one word greeting to the Goblin rider while Reaper looked at Sheila with a curious gaze, seems the smaller size got him interested since he was wondering if Sheila was actually a good racer for her size.

Sheila also looked at Reaper for a moment before screeching a bit.

Reaper however just stayed silent before he looked away, however he did give a confident growl to show he wouldn't lose.

Sheila growls a bit before she and Zoro were next to Emelina and Ziva.

Intro Joker, then gets a wide grin before he said this.

"NOW.. FOR THE FINAL RACER… THE KING OF DINO LEAPERS FOR HIS ABILITY TO CALM ANY ENRAGED DINO LEAPER AND THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPION AND HIS PRIZED STEED FOR THE RAINBOW SCALES… I GIVE YOU THE ONE… THE ONLY… SPIRIT AND ULTIMA!" Intro Joker said which caused everyone to break out in a loud roar of cheers that threatened to shake the arena, even Ruby and the others were cheering like mad when they heard that.

Finn though had no idea what was happening before he saw something coming into the stadium.

Turns out, it was a Hedgehog humanoid who had pure white quills, a wide grin on their face and looked like they had trained very well to be here while he rode a large majestic Dino leaper that was male that appeared, the scales were indeed rainbow colored and were patterned in a way to not make it look offensive… no that Dino leaper looked like it was breed to be the best here while Spirit rode his Leaper up to the others while Ziva and Sheila looked at Ultima with interested looks in their eyes and gave pleased growls and what not which caused Ultima to do the same back at them, seems Ultima was popular among Dino Leapers.

Juggernaut and Charmy growled a bit since they were feeling a bit jealous.

Ferina and Clover had to pet them to calm them down while Reaper was silent though it all before Spirit said this.

"Just for the record Intro Joker, I'm only here as a guest rider here since I do owe you one, and Ultima here does need a break from racing for a bit, being born and raised in the Hard Zone can make him very frisky so multiple females are needed, so I came here to help let Ultima bring up the ranks, maybe meet a lady or two myself here who catches my eye… I mean there are plenty of beauty's here, too bad I can only take a few with me… and scouting out up and coming beauties who are coming of age." Spirit said with a grin on his face while winking at the women at the crowd while Ruby blushed brightly when his gaze stopped on her for a moment before he passed her by to look at the others.

Surprisingly, Finn, though frowned, felt bothered by that though he had no idea why.

Intro Joker then said this.

"OF COURSE, A RIDER OF YOUR CALIBER WOULDN'T RACE HERE WITHOUT A REASON, BUT MIND IF WE COULD HAVE AN EXHIBITION TO SHOW HOW FAST YOU ARE ON THE TRACK FOR THE NEWCOMERS AND FOR FINN HERE?, HE DID MAKE THE TRACK THAT YOU SEE." Intro Joker said while Spirit looked up before he said this.

"Maybe… would one of you riders like to take a crack at the champ?" Spirit said while he looked to the other riders with a confident grin.

The riders looked to one another before Emelina spoke.

"I'll take a crack at you."

Ziva made a challenging growl as well which caused Spirit to chuckle before he said this.

"Nice, and looks like this Leaper is challenging you Ultima, and seems like a good female as well, tell me, has she birthed other Leapers or no?" Spirit said while he grins at Emelina.

Emelina blinked for a moment before she spoke up.

"Actually she did birth one before giving it to my son Cedric years ago."

"Interesting, and I've heard about you Emelina, you have a daughter correct?, want to have another possible Dino leaper birthed for your daughter?, if Ziva here can impress Ultima in this race, he may give her some company if she is interested… so tell me Ziva… interested in getting with Ultima if he shows interest?" Spirit said with a grin on his face like he was actually communicating with her.

Emelina was surprise when she heard that while Ziva looked at Ultima for a moment before she let out a few screeches.

Juggernaut growls a bit in jealousy as he watches.

Spirit noticed before humming before he said this.

"Hmmm… seems Juggernaut is a bit jealous, how about this instead, Emelina, why not let Ferina take your place and we can have a contest, winner gets Ziva, that is if Ziva herself agrees to it, Ultima and I are not going to force her but unless something is done then I think a fight may break out and those can end badly… mainly for Fernia's leaper since mine was born and raised in the Hard Zone, and Ultima is the head Leaper there… so that should say a lot." Spirit said while he pets Ultima on the head to calm Ultima down from getting threatened by a lower ranked Leaper.

Emelina blinked before she looks at Ziva and said this.

"Well girl, looks like you got two leapers after you. So what do you think?"

Ziva took a moment to look at Juggernaut and Ultima before she screeches a bit.

"Hmmm, seems she agrees with the challenge to keep bloodshed to a minimum, Ferina, you alright with this?" Spirit said while Ferina sighs before she said this.

"Eh why not, should be interesting." Ferina said before Intro Joker said this.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, WE NOT ONLY HAVE AN EXHIBITION MATCH BETWEEN FERINA AND SPIRIT, BUT A MATCH BETWEEN JUGGERNAUT AND ULTIMA FOR SOME TIME WITH ZIVA, HOW WILL THESE TWO MALE LEAPERS DO WHEN A FEMALE IS ON THE LINE!, LET'S FIND OUT WHILE MOST OF THE RACERS AND LEAPERS LEAVE THE RING AND LETS GIVE A HAND TO FINN HERE FOR MAKING THE TRACK THAT THE CHAMPION AND SPEED QUEEN WILL RIDE ON." Intro Joker said while waiting for a reaction from the crowd.

"YEAH!" The crowd cheered as they were now excited to see who would win.

Intro Joker then looked to Finn while the other riders went to the stands with their leapers with Emelina joining Juan, Umbra getting near the front, Zoro getting near the front as well, and Clover went over to sit near Emelina which left Ferina and Spirit with Finn and Intro Joker before Intro Joker said this.

"NOW PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR FINN THE HUMAN WHILE HE GOES BACK TO HIS SEAT EVERYONE, WE WILL TAKE 10 MINUTES TO LET YOU ALL GET SNACKS, DRINKS, AND USE THE RESTROOM AND OTHER THINGS SO YOU CAN BE 100% READY TO WATCH TWO RACING LEGENDS RIDE IT OUT!, DO YOU HAVE ANY PARTING WORDS FINN?" Intro Joker said while he cast the shouting spell one more time.

Everyone looks at Finn to see what he would say.

Said human took a moment to think on something before he said this.

"YEAH! TO THE LEGENDARY RIDERS, MAY YOU BOTH HAVE A GREAT RACE AND MAY THE BEST RIDER WIN!"

The crowd cheered at that before the scene shifts while Finn goes back to the stands to Denise, Lapis, and Lazuli after they ate a bit of food and Beo, Ingrem, and to a more…. Insane approach, Ed, had showed the water Nymphs a good time and were now leading them away from the throne room and to a camp that had a lot of Wolfmen and women around them in some kind of party area with a campfire in the middle.

* * *

 **Badlands/ ECZ/ Wolfman area/ ?/ Denise, Beo, Lapis, Ingrem, Lazuli, Ed**

When the 6 got to the camp, with Beo promising that they would have a lot of fun there, the water Nymphs saw many wolfman and woman near them while some kids passed them by while multiple wolfmen and women seemed to pamper them and what not and all the kids seemed pretty happy about that before Beo led the group to a area that said adults only while Beo said this.

"Hope you ladies are ready, plenty of young pups turning 18 here so they will be very… interested in meeting you ladies, so I hope you don't mind a orgy here… so interesting after party to help work off a meal... trust me, not too surprising once you learn our culture." Beo said while he grins at the sisters reactions.

Denise, Lapis and Lazuli bushed when they heard that while looking around when they got inside of the adult area of the camp and saw many wolfman, woman, and even some other species here getting it on with some serious tier 15 action, some man tag teamed a woman who enjoyed the attention, some woman dominated one man, some woman tag teamed one another, etc, all in all, it looked like everyone was having fun before Beo said this.

"Follow me, the boss of this camp would like to meet you." Beo said while he led Ingrem and Ed through the room while they greet some people who greeted them and offered them a chance to join in on the fun some even tried to hit on the Water Nymph's man or woman as well.

Denise and her sisters blushed brightly at the flirting before a moment later, their eyes widen at what they saw.

They saw a massive wolfman who was sitting a large chair, compared to Beo and the others, he was about half a body taller, had scars littering his body and had about 5 woman pleasing him at once while they were licking at stroking at his massive dick that looked to be around 16 in length and 3 in width while two women were working it, the massive wolfman was making out with another who had climbed onto his lap while two others were getting fingered by the wolfman's massive fingers.

The trio blushed brightly at the scene before Denise said this.

"Oh. My. Glob."

Beo chuckles before he said this.

"Yeah well considering this guy is the strongest Wolfman here, makes sense for him to have many woman going after him, though they do… hmmm… use… bigger and bigger toys at a slow rate to be able to take him, and lets just say the guy loves it and treats the ladies right, a rarity for leaders here, his name is Fenrir, my… well.. Big brother age and size wise from mine, Ingrem, and Ed's dad, Fenrir has a different mom though." Beo said while he grins at the Water nymph sisters reactions.

The trio blinked in shocked when they heard that before Lazuli asked this.

"H-He's your brother?!"

Beo, Ingrem, and Ed grin a bit at that before Ingrem said this with a calm tone.

"Indeed, anyone can challenge the current leader and many did but our brother has been undefeated so far, and that makes him prime mating material and a lot of women find us desirable in our own ways so it's not like we're gettings scraps so to speak, Beo for instance loves to dominate a woman in a way that would make you think he was a brute, but at the same time, he does it in such a way, he's still lovable, Ed here… well… he's a pure assman for the ladies and he has been eyeing your asses so try to not fall onto all fours or you could get a real surprised from him, me, I like to take my time with warming a lady up, after all, nothing is greater then having a woman do her best to please you after you please them first." Ingrem said while he winked at Lapis while Beo grins at Denise while Ed… just gave mad laughs while looking at Lazuli before his gaze went to her round ass.

Lapis and Denise blushed brightly at the looks while Lazuli, who also blushed brightly, sweatdropped the way Ed laughed before blushing more when she saw the crazed wolfman looking at her ass.

Ed, who was wearing a loincloth, was quickly getting a boner at the sight before Ingrem rolled his eyes and had Ed look up before he said this.

"Still, we came here to invite you for some fun but also to introduce you to our brother, and who knows, he may ask you three or one of you three to join him for some fun, we have plenty of willing women here so we won't be lonely and we do sometimes join our brother with the ladies that he has, in fact some of them are mated to him and birthed him some cubs that are being taken care of by the rest of the pack while he is in here and he still lets us or other Wolfmen or women have fun with them, as long as they don't get knocked up of course, so good thing I know some anti pregnancy magic." Ingrem said while he smiles at the Water Nymphs.

The trio blushes brightly before Denise spoke up.

"Well that's good to hear. Though my sisters and I do enjoy seeing kids and all."

Beo chuckles before he said this while he placed a hand on Denise's waist and pulled her in so that she was pulled up against his chest before he said this when he looked down at her.

"Nice to know, and we don't force women to stick with us if they don't want to, pupped or not, so if you want to have a kid, but have another guy in mind, just say so and well… there are plenty of Wolfman here who are eager, especially the 18 year olds who have the wonderlust, I remember my first time and lets just say I think I knocked up 6 wolf women that day and they loved every moment of it." Beo said while his dick grew erect under his own loincloth and it pushed a bit between Denise's legs but he didn't do anything else while he grins at her.

Denise blushes brightly when she felt that before her eyes widen a bit before she said this.

"W-Wow, that's impressive."

"Yup, but that can be for later, for now, Ingrem, mind casting the spells… don't want these fine ladies getting knocked up yet, really want to sweet talk them first." Beo said while Ingrem rolled his eyes before he said this when he casts the spell on Denise, Lapis, and Lazuli while saying this.

"Isn't that my thing brother?" Ingrem said while he finished the spell which made Beo chuckle.

Denise, Lapis and Lazuli did jolt when they felt the spell take effect before Denise smirks and she looks at Beo and brought her hand to his cheek before asking this.

"So… shall we get started?" She asked before rubbing Beo's cheek.

Beo grins before a moment later, he gripped Denise on the ass and lifts her up to kiss her on the lips while he sat her on a nearby table, seems he was already going at it when he pushed Denise onto her back while he kept the kiss up.

Denise was very surprised by that before a moment later, she hugs Beo before returning the kiss.

She even slides her tongue in his mouth to get a better feel before moaning.

Ingrem chuckles before he said this.

"Well ladies, mind following me so I can introduce you to our brother?" Ingrem said while he held a hand out for Lapis to take while Ed quickly ran over and placed an arm around Lazuli's shoulder and she could feel how strong the wolfman was.

The duo blinked in surprise before he nod their heads at the wolfmen before Lapis took Ingrem's hand.

A moment later, Ed and Ingrem led Lapis and Lazuli away from Beo and Denise while Beo quickly reached to Denise's bikini and pulled it up and her D cup breasts bounced free and Beo quickly moved to suck and bite lightly at Denise's nipple before sucking on them hard while he fondles them.

Denise shudders before she moans as her face blushes.

A moment later 4 young looking wolfman and 1 wolf woman appeared while they had painful looking boners and the woman had a soaked pussy before one of them said this.

"Hey Beo, mind if we join in?, we just turn 18 today and this woman seems like she could take all of us." The wolf man said while their erect dicks twitch while they watched Beo continue his work before he pulled away with a pop and said this.

"Her call boys, what do you think beautiful?" Beo said before he went back to sucking Denise's nipples.

Denise blinked in surprise before she noticed the 4 young wolfmen and how much they need this before a moment later, Denise say this.

"Well… it wouldn't be right to leave you all hanging so… you can join."

The wolf man chuckles before they circled Denise with the wolf woman getting on the table to make the orgy interesting while the scene went to Lapis, Lazuli, Ingrem, and Ed while they approached Fenrir while a woman surprised the Water Nymph sisters when she went to straddle Fenrir's dick while a wolf woman held the dick steady while Fenrir grins while he waits for the woman to start.

The woman took a deep breath before Lapis and Lazuli's eyes widen when they saw the woman lowers herself down before they saw Fenrir's dick entering the woman's pussy with ease.

Fenrir just groans for a second while he lets this woman ride his dick before he said this.

"Congratulations on your training and happy 18th birthday, hope you will come back for more if that boyfriend of yours lets you, not many ladies can take this dick without training, and considering no blood... you did very well." Fenrir said while he used his hands to gently grip the wolf woman while he keeps letting her ride him and he used his thumbs to play with her breasts, the thumbs alone were large enough to cover most of the C to D sized breasts while his four fingers on his hands support her body.

The woman groans a few times while riding Fenrir's dick before she spoke up.

"T-Thank you… my k-king… I-I aim to p-please."

Fenrir chuckles before he said this.

"And pleasing you are, wouldn't you ladies agree?, want to add this bitch to my harem in the off chance that things don't work out with with the boyfriend?, pretty tight pussy that she has and is pretty eager." Fenrir said to the other ladies, some looked like they were older then Fenrir while some looked around the Woman who was riding Fenrir's dick.

The women looked at the woman for a moment before one said this.

"Absolutely my lord. If it doesn't work out with her boyfriend we would welcome her with open arms." She said while grinning.

Fenrir chuckles before he said this to the woman who looked like the oldest here who said that to him while a younger similar looking sat next to her.

"Well considering I have you and your daughter here in my harem, I might as well see if this bitch's mom is interested in some fun, could have an interesting time if she does have a dad, could switch a bit and see how he stacks up to me." Fenrir said with a grin on his face while he lightly bucks his hips up which caused the woman he was with to bounce more on his dick.

The woman groans before moaning a bit loudly as she keeps bouncing Fenrir's dick while Lapis and Lazuli watched with blushing looks.

Fenrir then noticed Ingrem and Ed with Lapis and Lazuli before he said this while he let go of the woman who was riding his dick and the mother and daughter went to please the woman's breasts.

"Hey Ingrem, Ed, and who are these two lovely ladies?, where's Beo?." Fenrir said while he licked his lips when he saw how full figured Lapis and Lazuli were.

Said duo were blushing brightly at the stare before Lapis spoke.

"I-I'm Lapis." She said before Lazuli spoke up.

"A-And I'm Lazuli."

"Beautiful names for beautiful ladies, names Fenrir if you haven't heard of me yet, so… since you're here, I'm sure you came here to join in on the fun right?" Fenrir said while he grins at the duo with Ingrem saying this.

"Yeah, I cast the anti pregnancy spell on them and Beo is with the third sister named Denise, we made sure to let them know about this place before we entered… so I'm sure they are interested in some fun, right ladies?" Ingrem said while he placed his hands on Lapis and Lazuli's shoulders and nudged them to get closer to Fenrir while he held a hand out and said this.

"So… one of you ladies interested in getting the fuck of your lives from a king who can kick ass?" Fenrir said while he waits for one of them to say or do something.

Lapis and Lazuli blushes a bit brightly when they heard that.

They looked at one another before a moment later, Lazuli was first to speak up.

"I'll join." She said before taking Fenrir's hand.

Though thanks to the massive size of the hands, when Fenrir gripped it, he fully covered her hand and lifts her into the air and with surprising dexterity, let go and moved his arm so that Lazuli sat on it before he said this with a grin.

"Better remove that outfit or you may not leave with it intact." Fenrir said while he licked his lips when he saw how Lazuli was dressed up close and really got an eyeful at her lack of clothing.

Lazuli, who was shocked by that, blushed brightly before she first removes her panties before untying her bikini bra.

Her breasts, which were B-C size, bounced freely when the nymph took off her bra.

Though small they are, Lazuli's big ass helps make up for it.

Fenrir then said this when he enjoyed the sight.

"Very beautiful body you got." Fenrir said while he latched his mouth over Lazuli's entire right breast and starts to suck it and licked her entire breast while his tongue runs on her nipple constantly.

Lazuli gasps a bit before she shudders as she felt Fenrir's tongue move around.

Fenrir chuckles for a moment before he used his free hand to have one large digit to rub Lazuli's pussy while he keeps on lickin and sucking at her breast while he lightly bucks his hips more which made the wolf woman ride him at a faster rate as a result.

Said woman moans loud while Lazuli let out a few moans as well while her face blushes.

Ingrem chuckles at the sight while he and Ed looked at Lapis before Ingrem said this.

"So my dear… looks like its just you, me… and my ass crazed brother." Ingrem said while he placed a hand on Lapis's shoulder while Ed did the same with his other hand on her free shoulder and both brothers look at her with grins on their face and their dicks slowly grew erect under their loincloths.

Lapis was blushing brightly at the looks before blushing more when she saw the wolf duo's dicks while they were still covered and say that they were massive.

Ingrem then said this when he gripped his loincloth and moved the front to the side to reveal a 12 inch dick with Ed doing the same with an 11 inch dick, though Ingrem's was 2 inches in width, Ed's was 3 in width.

"Hope you like what you see, we wolfmen are well endowed after all." Ingrem said before he used his hands to fondle Lapis's breasts while Ed went to move in front of her and starts licking her ass and pussy after he kneeled to move between her legs, even if they were covered with a cloth, it didn't stop Ed from trying.

Lapis was a bit surprise before she shudders from these actions before her face starts to blush again.

Ingrem chuckles before he said this when he gripped Lapis's ass and lifts her up before Ed moved to pull her Bikini panties off which showed her ass and pussy to the crazed wolf before Ingrem set Lapis on a nearby bench.

"So… how do you want to start?, your wish is my command and I'm sure if you offer your ass, Ed will do the same." Ingrem said while he lightly bowed to Lapis like she was a princess though Ed just licked his chops when he saw Lapis's ass.

Lapis blushed a bit from Ed before blushing brightly at what Ingrem did.

Surprisingly, it made her heart flutter a bit before the she giggled and said this.

"Well my first command… I want Ed to fuck my ass and you… Sir Ingrem will take my pussy."

The duo grin at that before Ingrem said this while he held Ed's shoulder to keep him from jumping Lapis and he said this.

"Before that, mind if we warm you up?" Ingrem said while he slowly licked his lips with his long wide tongue to show her the long organ.

Lapis blushed a bit when she saw that before smirking and said this after rubbing her hand on Ingrem's chest before saying this.

"Sure. Give me the works you handsome wolf."

Ingrem grins at that before he and Ed knelt near Lapis while Ingrem had her lay on her side before he and Ed start to lick out her holes, Ingrem with Lapis's pussy, Ed with her asshole and it looked like the duo enjoyed the taste greatly.

Lapis shudders before she moans from how good it was before she used both hands to pet the two wolfmen's heads letting them know they're doing a great job.

The two brothers in turn licked at a faster and faster rate while Lapis got surprised when someone sat near her head.

Lapis eye's widen when she saw a dick close to her head before looking to see who it belonged to.

Turns out it was a strong looking Wolfman who looked middle aged and had a scar and eyepatch over his right eye, had strong arms and legs but looked like he was getting on in years with the round stomach that he had, didn't look too big but he was grinning at Lapis to see what she would do when his 10 inch dick was in her face, looked to be 3 in width as well.

Lapis blushes brightly for a moment though instead of saying anything, the nymph surprisingly smirked before she opens her mouth and swallows the wolfman's dick as much as she can before she starts bobbing her head.

The Wolfman groans at that before he pets Lapis's head before grippin her head a bit before he starts to lightly buck his hips to lightly facefuck Lapis while Ingrem and Ed saw the wolfman before Ingrem pulled his head away to say this.

"Hello Father, seems you came back recently from the Normal City huh?" Ingrem said which made the Wolfman grin while he keeps on going with Lapis before saying this.

"Yup, may have got a new bitch there who has a tight pussy, interesting woman you and Ed are pleasing, Water Nymphs are not commonly here… name's Odin by the way, use a spear mainly when I don't use a greatsword and my dad named me that when he found an old book on premushroom war deities." The wolfman or Odin said while he looked down at Lapis while he keeps bucking his hips.

Lapis eyes widen when she realized she was sucking off the father of the four wolfman brothers before she uses her tongue to lick the head around.

Odin gave a pleased groan from that while he enjoyed Lapis's work before saying this.

"Good girl, and considering I heard you flirting with Ingrem, I may see you around here more… hope I can have my own fun again as well after your fun with my sons." Odin said with a grin on his face.

Lapis blushes a bit while she continues to please Odin's dick.

Odin chuckles while the scene went to Denise who was already way into it when she was getting her pussy fucked by Beo intensely, her ass fucked by one wolfman who gave the same vigor, the wolf woman was on all fours over Beo's head while she had Denise eat her out while one wolfman fucked her ass while she sucked one wolfman off and stroked the other with one hand.

Denise muffly moans loud as she was enjoying the pleasure while doubling her efforts on eating out the wolf woman's pussy.

The Wolf woman moans while she keeps on sucking the wolfman she was with and strokes off the other wolfman which made them groan with pleased tones while Beo went even rougher with fucking Denise while the wolfman fucking Denise's ass and even used his hands to spank her hard when he was really getting into it.

Denise moans loudly from that action but enjoys it before she felt both her ass and pussy tightening on the duo's dicks while still eating out the wolf woman's pussy as hard as she can.

The wolf woman moans from that before Beo moved his head to suck hard on Denise's nipples after he pushed her breasts together and took both into his mouth.

Denise moans more after feeling that before a minute or two later, the nymph could feel her climax approaching before she slides her tongue inside the wolf woman's pussy.

The wolf woman groans from that while she focused on sucking off the wolf man more and more while stroking off the other while her orgasm approached as well before she made a loud moan when she came hard on Denise's face while the wolfman with her came one at a time, the wolfman getting stroked came hard on her with a howl, the one in her mouth did the same before the wolf woman drank the load down before the wolfman in her ass pulled free and gripped his dick before he came hard on her back.

Beo and the Wolfman keep on going strong while their knots grew and after a moment, they make one last thrust and pushed themselves balls deep and their knots locked them in before they howled loudly when they came hard in Denise's holes which quickly filled.

Denise's eyes widen at the huge amount filling up her holes while at the same time seeing how much juice the wolfwoman let out before the nymph laps up the wolfwoman's pussy before she climaxed hard on Beo's dick.

The scene then went back to Lazuli with Fenrir while he was getting close with the Wolf woman he was with before he said this after he pulled his maw away from Lazuli's breast.

"My dear bitch, I'm about to cum, better get ready if you want to pull free because I'll knock you up if you don't move… your call." Fenrir said while he grins, but his face looked strained while Lazuli could visibly see his dick throbbing hard in the wolf woman's pussy who rides his dick.

Lazuli sees the look Fenrir had while the wolf woman who heard the warning, just continued to bounce hard on Fenrir's dick like she actually wants to get knocked up.

Fenrir felt that before he said this when he was getting close.

"H-Hehe, well good thing I'm letting your boyfriend fuck my best bitch in exchange for this if I do knock you up." Fenrir said while he saw the confused look on Lazuli's face before he points a finger in a certain direction and when she looked, she saw a middle aged Wolf woman who was very fit while she was riding a well toned wolfman who looked like he was too into the pleasure to care right now when he was at the Wolf woman's mercy when she seemed to hit every button that he had.

The wolfman let out some pleased groans while Lazuli watched with a surprise as she saw the wolfwoman's boyfriend getting it on with someone else.

She was now a bit worried if it's all fun for them or if they'll split.

Fenrir noticed before he chuckles while he held his orgasm back a bit before he said this.

"Oh don't worry… considering how things are here with danger in the badlands, some couples tag team others and if a woman is knocked up by a different person, the entire pack works together to raise the kid, and some couples even agree to breed with others for strong children, so even if she doesn't break up with her boyfriend, which again, may or may not happen as long as they get along, she could come back here to get a strong child, I mean, Beo, Ingrem, and I were a result from that kind of birth and we're happy since we got raised by everyone in the tribe." Fenrir said while he grit his teeth when his orgasm built up more which made it hard for him to hold back.

Lazuli was surprise when she heard that before she spoke up.

"Well if everyone's happy... then I guess it's okay."

"G-Great… n-now if you'll excuse me… about to… to…" Fenrir said before he felt his orgasm approached and his dick pulsed more and more in the wolf woman's pussy at a faster and faster rate, and thanks to his massive size, she could feel each pulse.

The wolf woman bounced even faster as she can feel Fenrir getting close while having a fucked up look on her face.

A moment later, Fenrir roars/howls before his massive dick fires an equally massive load into the wolf woman's pussy and semen quickly blasts out of her which made a serious mess on Fenrir's lap, legs, and on some women who were to close while he rode out his orgasm.

The wolfwoman moans loud with ecstasy as she can feel her womb getting bloated before climaxing hard on Fenrir's dick.

Lazuli was shocked at the huge amount Fenrir released before she had this thought.

' _S-So much cum. To think if Ingrem didn't I apply the spell… I would've ended up…'_ She thought before she actually thought how her and possibly Fenrir's kid would look like if Fenrir did knock her up.

Fenrir keeps howling/roaring while his orgasm keeps going before he tapped off about a minute later while the other woman used a spell to clean off Fenrir's body since his ejaulations were explosive while one woman went to check on the wolf woman who's womb stayed bloated which showed that she was definitely knocked up.

Luckily the wolfwoman survived even though she's knocked out but was still breathing and had a happy look on her face.

The Wolf woman helped her off and used a spell to clean her off while a couple wolf women used more spells to soothe Fenrir's dick when it kept lightly pulsing and firing small spurts of semen, seems that he was so productive that he needed magical help to calm down while Fenrir pants for breath.

Lazuli was still shocked at how productive Fenrir is as she eyed the big wolfman's still pulsing dick.

One of the wolf woman giggle before she said this.

"If you want, you could take a turn with him next, but we need to get him some food and drinks first since that productiveness that we all love does take it out of him, and he already went a few rounds with some of us already… hehehe, hope you're also here during mating season, things get really intense then." A wolf woman said before a few strong looking wolf woman brought a barrel of some kind that had some kind of beverage in it before one of them popped the top off which showed it was water, but seemed off, like it had some kind of fruity scent before Fenrir reached over and picked it up and starts to chug the thing while another barrel is brought over with a large amount of food as well.

Lazuli blinked a few times as she watched Fenrir eat and drink from each barrel.

He even ate whole cooked creatures, bones included before he finished eating a few minute later while many plates were licked clean before Fenrir got a sigh of relief and said this to Lazuli while the woman working on calming his dick down finished which caused it to stand tall with an erection but looked like it wasn't painful.

"Sorry about that, I can take mission after mission without much issue but when it comes to sex, I become an eating machine… and speaking of eating since you didn't get much action… I think its time for some pussy juice for desert… that is if you're not hungry yourself." Fenrir said before grinning at Lazuli with a teasing tone.

Lazuli blushes from that before she sent Fenrir a seductive smirk before she spoke up.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not. But if you want to get this pussy then dig in."

Fenrir blinked at that before laughing before he said this.

"Well then… why not go 50/50 and do this." Fenrir said before he picked up Lazuli, flipped her upside down and leaned back in his seat and set Lazuli on his face and held her there while his massive dick points toward her to show a pseudo 69 position.

Lazuli was not expecting that before blushing big as she looks at Fenrir's dick for a moment before the Nymph opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before she starts licking the head.

Fenrir shudders from that before he starts to use his massive tongue on Lazuli's pussy while the other wolf women smile at the sight before they all start to work different parts of Fenrir's dick and balls, all in all, all the ladies that Fenrir had was working him good which left the head of the dick to Lazuli.

Lazuli shudders as she felt Fenrir's tongue on her pussy before she uses her tongue to lick tip of the big wolfman's dick.

Fenrir shudders while he keeps licking Lazuli out while he used his tongue to go into her pussy and really eat it out, she wasn't trained to take his dick size from the tightness but that could change soon.

Lazuli gasps for a bit before she opens her mouth again before she tries to swallow Fenrir's dick as best as she can.

However she could only take the head and an inch in thanks to the other ladies in the way before the scene went to Lapis who was riding Odin's dick while he laid on the table, Ed was fucking her ass with an intense vigor while Ingrem was getting sucked off while Odin's round gut helped Lapis get a good handhold to keep from falling thanks to Ed's assault.

Lapis was moaning loud with ecstasy as she enjoys getting her holes pounded while sucking off Ingrem's dick as hard as she can.

Ingrem groans from that while Odin chuckles before he said this while he fondle's Lapis's breasts.

"Hehe, seems like she loves the attention Ingrem, hope you don't mind if I have fun with her if you and your brothers are not around." Odin said which made Ingrem chuckle while he was petting Lapis's head before he said this.

"Her call for that Father, but if she does agree, I don't mind, she isn't claimed yet after all." Ingrem said while he smiles at Lapis who worked his dick good.

Lapis blushes as she looks at the wolfman before the Nymph uses her tongue to lick around the base.

Ingrem groans from that which made Odin chuckle before he said this.

"Seems she agrees in her own way son, and just to let you know miss Water Nymph, my first shot is the quickest but I have more stamina when getting into it, so if you and I do have more fun, better expect to not walk much afterwards." Odin said while his throbbing dick gave her the signal that Odin was getting close with Ingrem's dick pulsing in Lapis's mouth and Ed's dick throbbed as he was getting close as well while all three wolfman's knots grew.

Lapis groans and moans loud as she feels the trio's dicks pulsing before Lapis felt her climax coming as well.

A moment later, the three wolfman howl loudly when they thrust their hips to go as deep as they could into Lapis's holes and all three knots locked them in before they fire their loads into the water nymph.

Lapis was surprised as she felt her holes getting filled before she tries to gulp down Ingrem's cum down her throat.

The three wolfmen pant and moan lightly while they ride out their orgasms while Ingrem pulled his dick free to let Lapis breath but his dick was still throbbing and pulsing while semen dribbles from it while he sat on the table, seems like Fenrir, he was productive as well while Odin and Ed stay in Lapis to ride out their productive orgasms.

Lapis after gulping down Ingrem's cum groans a bit before her pussy tightens around Odin's dick before Lapis climax on it.

Odin groans more while he fired more of his load into Lapis while a wolf woman, around 18 years old, appeared near Ingrem and said this when she saw that his dick was nowhere near done.

"Hey handsome, mind if I help you relax?" The wolf woman said while Ingrem looked to Lapis to see what she thinks since he was with her, but his throbbing dick did need attention, it was like his orgasm was greatly halted but still went on which was like a pleasurable hell for him.

Lapis, who taps off, pants for a bit before she noticed the two before saying this.

"G-Go ahead. I have no say in this."

Ingrem chuckles before he said this.

"But you do, you were first in this group after all and she is a newcomer, we have manners after all." Ingrem said while the wolf woman nods since she didn't want to cause trouble here.

Lapis blinked for a moment when she heard that before she took a moment to think on this before the Nymph spoke up.

"Well if this one wants to join then I'm okay with it. Just as long you got plenty of good stuff for me." She said before winking at Ingrem.

Ingrem and the wolf woman blink at that before Ingrem said this with a grin.

"You kidding, the normal Wolfman can go for 6 to 10 rounds thanks to our training, and my brothers, father, and I are the rare few who can double that." Ingrem said while he got off the table while the wolf woman placed her hands on the table and Ingrem got behind her when she presented herself to him before he placed a hand on her ass and when he saw that she was already wet enough, he pushed his dick into her pussy before he starts humping away while his dick felt great relief when he was able to fully cum again and he quickly starts to fill the wolf womans's pussy, but without the knot, Lapis saw how productive Ingrem was but he ignored the mess at his feet while he used a hand to lift the wolf woman's leg and Lapis got a perfect view of him fucking her while she enjoyed the ride.

Lapis blushed brightly as she saw how rough Ingrem was with the wolfwoman's pussy which made the Nymph feel turned on.

Odin and Ed, when they felt their knots shrink a bit, pulled free of Lapis's holes before Odin said this.

"*Phew*, gotta say I needed that, think you can keep up Lapis?, I'm just getting started, though looks like Ed found a new ass to have fun with just now." Odin said when he looked over to see that Ed was pulled into a kiss by another wolf woman before Ed instantly went to fuck her ass without mercy which left Lapis with the elder wolf man.

Lapis blinked in surprise when she saw that before looking at Odin before speaking.

"It would appear so."

Odin chuckles before the elder wolf said this.

"Want to pic the next position?" Odin said while he grins at Lapis, he maybe getting on in years but he did age gracefully so even if he was middle aged, he wasn't bad looking, a turn on for some woman here.

Lapis blushes a bit before she said this.

"Doggy style."

Odin grins before he said this.

"Ass or pussy?" Odin asked while keeping the grin that reminded Lapis of Beo.

Lapis, though sweatdropped, had a thoughtful look on her face before speaking up.

"Ass please."

Odin chuckles before he had Lapis get on her hands and feed on all fours on the ground before he said this when he walked up to her and said this while he fondles her ass.

"While I'm not insane like my ass loving boy, I do love to fuck a nice tight ass with all I got, so better relax, I may not look it with this large gut but I can get very aggressive when I put my back into it." Odin said while he used a spell to clean off Lapis's body before he pushed a thumb into her ass to see how she would take it.

Lapis's eyes widen when she felt that before groaning a bit.

Odin chuckles a that before he pressed the head of his dick at her filed asshole and shoved his dick inside while pulling his thumb free and thanks to her getting her ass fucked a round before, Odin slipped right in with ease and fully hilts his dick in Lapis's ass before he groans a bit from how good it felt.

Lapis groans as well as she felt Odin's dick entering her ass before feeling it going deeper.

After Odin got all the way in, he gripped Lapis's waist before he starts to pound away at Lapis's ass while he made sure to not lean too far so he wouldn't accidentally fall on her.

Lapis groans a few times before a moment later she starts to moan as she starts to feel good from having her ass fucked.

Odin then said this while he enjoyed how tight Lapis was.

"Damn, when was the last time you had a good fuck?, you took my sons and myself… wonder if your a real slut in the bedroom, maybe I should take you there for another round if you're interested." Odin said while he keeps fucking Lapis's ass.

Lapis groans and moans a few times before she said this.

"S-Sure. Sounds like… f-fun."

Odin grins more at that while he said this.

"Maybe I should bring in some friends of mine or bring my 4 sons in as well, invite those sisters of yours as well… should be a real fun time then." Odin said while he leaned back and used his hand to spank Lapis's ass while he keeps fucking her.

Lapis yelps from that before saying this.

"Y-Yeah… sure!" She said before yelping from having her ass spanked.

Odin chuckles at that before he said this.

"So… tell me… when was the last time you had a decent lay?, think we wolfmen stack up well to the beings in Ooo?" Odin said while he thrusts harder and harder when he got a bit more serious.

Lapis moans a bit loudly before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes you guys are. B-Better than the guys my sisters and I were with last month."

Odin chuckles at that before he said this.

"Well then, might as well try and make sure a woman like you doesn't even think about going to other beings, sexy woman like you deserve the best after all." Odin said while he trusts harder and faster in Lapis's ass.

Lapis moans louder from that action before she said this.

"Oh yes!"

Odin just keeps grinning at that while he, Fenrir, Beo, Ingrem, and Ed, were getting close with their respective woman or women's while a few minutes pass while each water Nymph sister had various thoughts when all of them has orgasm after orgasm while the Wolfmen still held strong.

' _Oh fuck this is amazing! Who knew Beo and the others had such good stamina. Maybe it won't be so bad to come back to them for more fun. Though I'm not sure if I should stick with Beo yet since I still haven't had fun with Emerald yet though I will admit that Beo cute looking.'_ Denise thought.

Beo in turn, with him going one on one with Denise now while the other wolfman went to tag team the wolf woman they were with before Beo had this thought.

" _Hehe, gotta say, I'm loving Denise's reactions, even if she goes to others, I'll at least make sure that she won't be able to walk right when she stops by for some fun."_ Beo thought while he surprised Denise with a intense kiss while he fucked her pussy as hard as he could while the camera turned to Lazuli while she could feel Fenrir getting close while she and the others worked his dick good with licks, sucks, and teasing nips which made the massive wolfman jolt each time but keeps on eating Lazuli out while he used a finger to finger her ass, and because the digit was so large, it was like she already had a massive dick in her ass.

' _Good Glob… Fenrir really knows how to eat a pussy… and with his finger in my ass, no wonder he's the best lover in the tribe.'_ Lazuli thought as she kept pleasing the head of Fenrir's dick.

Fenrir continues to eat Lazuli out while he fingers her ass before he had this thought.

" _Not bad, should be interesting to see how she does if she gets some training from the others… hehe… going to enjoy mating season where I can get serious."_ Fenrir thought while he could feel his dick throbbing which made all the ladies work his dick more while the camera went to Ed who was finished with the woman who pulled him in and starts fucking another womans ass while she rode another wolfman, seems Ed like to surprised people with that since he doesn't normally ask, and his thoughts were not exactly subtle while he was mainly thinking about fucking women up the ass while the previous ladies he was with saw him going strong.

' _Glob… No matter how many ladies he has fucked… Ed just keeps going. I have a feeling his kids are gonna inherit that gene for fucking asses or may be insane… hard to tell which. I know mine will.'_ Thought one wolf woman.

While Ed keeps on fucking the woman's ass while she keeps riding the wolf man, the camera turned to Odin and Lapis while she was getting lift and lowered onto his dick while she was facing him and he surprised her with a deep kiss, thanks to his body, mainly his gut, he had to use his arms to help Lapis reach over when he held her body to his before he pulled away and said this while he used one hand to hold her ass while the other was on the back of her head.

"Sorry about the stomach Lapis, comfy to rest on but not the best for mate material sometimes and you know how aging can be a real pain in the ass, sometimes no matter how hard one trains, something has to give sooner or later and my metabolism was the first to go, not going down without a fight though." Odin said while he used his right hand to move her up and down his dick at a faster rate while he used his left to pull her in for another heated kiss.

Lapis blushes brightly before she returns the kiss before she slides her tongue in Odin's mouth before Lapis had this thought.

' _Fuck… no matter how old or how… fat he gets… Odin's still able to amaze me with his vigor. I don't mind going back to him and also Ingrem for more fun. Pretty sure Denise and Lazuli are thinking the same thing. Though I wonder if I should stick here or wait till had my fun with Emerald or his other brothers before making a decision.'_

Odin saw the luck of lust in Lapis's eyes while he keeps the kiss up before thinking this.

" _Ah to be young and fit, reminds me of my younger days hehe… hope she stops by for more fun and hope she gets along with my sons, they may knock up woman but they have a hard time keeping up with them, still, can at least have my fun with this beauty and her sisters if they are willing… hehehe."_ Odin thought while he keeps helping Lapis ride his dick before he felt himself getting close, same with Ed, Beo, and Ingrem with their respective woman.

Though Ingrem with the wolf woman he was with, was really starting to get intense when he had her on her back and was kissing her while he was fucking her pussy, like Denise, the wolf woman was on her back and Ingrem seemed to know which buttons to press to make her hot and bothered while his knot grew.

The wolf woman muffly moans loud in Ingrem's mouth before she wrapped her arms and legs around Ingrem to make the wolfman thrust deeper before the wolf woman had this thought.

' _Oh yes. I always wanted to get fucked by Ingrem. Can't wait to get knocked up by him.'_

Ingrem saw the look in her eyes while he speeds up his thrusts more while he had this thought.

" _Cute, may ask her name later if she can actually last, hard to find women who can keep up, might as well give her what she wants and pup her as well, not the first time I knocked up a woman."_ Ingrem thought while he thrusts harder and harder into the wolf woman while all 4 brothers, and father got close with their respective partners before cumming one by one.

Ed pushed himself balls deep into the Wolf woman's ass while the wolf man did the same under her before the duo knot themselves in her and cum hard in her holes.

Ingrem growls while he pushed himself as deep as he could and the wolf woman felt his knot enter her and locked Ingrem in before she felt him unload an insane amount into her eager womb.

Beo, being the aggressive one for most the time, had stood up while he held Denise close to him and lifts and lowers her on his dick a few times before he slammed Denise down onto his dick and knots her before he howls and came hard in the Water Nymph.

Odin was similar while he kept lifting and lowering Lapis's body onto his dick while she rides him before he made a loud groan while he keeps the kiss up and used one strong thrust of his hips to force his knot into Lapis's ass before he cums hard on her.

Fenrir while he keeps on eating out Lazuli and fingers her ass, made a loud growl before he starts to cum hard in Lazuli's mouth, but the force and the amount forced her to pull back before Fenrir's dick fires the geyser of cum onto her face and breasts while the semen made a real mess on Fenrir's stomach, and the many women who keep on working Fenrir's dick to help him cum more and got splashed with semen as a result.

The wolf woman with Ed and the wolfman, moans loud with ecstasy as she feels her holes getting filled before the woman's holes tighten around the male duo's dicks before she climaxed on the wolfman's dick.

The wolf woman had a pleased and fucked up look on her face as she could feel her womb getting seeded as she held Ingrem closer before the wolf woman climaxed hard on Ingrem's dick.

Denise moans loud as she can feel her insides getting filled up as she held onto Beo before she climaxed on the wolfman's dick.

Lapis moans in loud in Odin's mouth as she kept kissing the elder wolf before she climaxed hard as the nymph squirt out her juices on Odin's stomach.

Lazuli was still shocked that Fenrir can still release so much cum before she tries to swallow some before she felt her pussy squirt out her juices on Fenrir's face and tongue.

All the wolfman, by their nature continue to cum while a few women with Fenrir use some spells to clean up the mess on Lazuli, Fenrir's body, and the other ladies while he keeps unloading on Lazuli.

It took about 30 seconds before each women with their respective partners, taps off before they tried to catch their breaths.

Everyone pants for breath who had an orgasm while the woman who spoke up to Lazuli a moment ago said this with a grin on her face.

"So… how was it to be bathed in the Wolf leaders cum?, sorry but you'll need some training to be able to take a monster like this, especially since some women have it rough when mating season draws near and Fenrir loses most of his control to really rut with a woman, no one died but they couldn't walk right for an entire week." The woman said while she used a spell to clean off Lazuli's body while she waits for a response.

Lazuli pants for a moment before she spoke up.

"T-Then it looks like I'm gonna have to train hard if I need to pleasure this beast here."

The woman chuckles before she said this.

"Hear that girls, we may have an exotic Water Nymph joining the ranks if she wants a permanent spot as our leader's bitch." The wolf woman said while grinning at the others.

Lazuli blushes brightly when she heard that before speaking up.

"Well I don't know yet if I want to be part of the tribe. Though that doesn't mean I won't come back for more fun."

The wolf woman just chuckles before she said this.

"That's fine as well, no one here is forcing you to stick to one person here, we like to experiment to find the right person for us, and even if that does happen, many people in this city like to have fun with others as long as we get consent and people are of legal age, so if you want to have fun with Fenrir, then feel free, if not, then that's fine as well, but I'm sure your first day here from what I can tell, has been eventful, maybe after this we could show you the food area since I'm sure you'll need more then semen to drink, I'm Do by the way." The wolf woman before another spoke up.

"I'm Re." another Wolf woman said while she smiles at Lazuli.

"I'm Me." Another wolf woman said while she focused on cleaning Fenrir off before the mother of the mother daughter combo spoke up.

"I'm Fa, she is So, my daughter." The Wolf woman said while she gave Lazuli a patient look with So looking excited at the water Nymph.

"I'm La." The wolf woman on the other side of Fenrir said while she grins at Lazuli.

Lazuli blinked in surprise when she heard the names before she spoke up.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. And very interesting names. I'm Lazuli in case anyone forgets. I'm looking forward getting to know you all." She said with a small smile.

The women smile at Lazuli before Do said this.

"Nice to meet you Lazuli, hope you and your sisters enjoy getting to know us as well." Do said before the camera shifts to Lapis with Odin while she laid on his soft stomach while his dick was still in her ass while he was knotted in her.

Lapis pants a few times before she spoke up.

"W-Wow… Your stomach feels nice."

Odin chuckles, though seems slightly strained from him still firing small bursts of semen constantly in Lapis's ass, said this while he rubbed Lapis's back.

"Eh, one perk of a round body, the ladies have something nice to lay on when they are not with a guy with a chiseled body, used to have that but no one complained yet." Odin said while he keeps petting Lapis's back.

Lapis hummed a bit before she spoke up.

"Well I know I'm not. And despite that, you're still one handsome wolf."

Odin chuckles before he said this.

"Careful or I may try and sweep you off your feet, besides you may have a thing for Ingrem if he keeps laying the charm on you, he did get his mother's s brains after all." Odin said while he keeps rubbing Lapis's back since they would be stuck for a bit, granted he could pull free but it's been awhile since he was last able to cum like that since he was normally traveling a lot and he was finally able to come back to the EZC to relax for a bit.

Lapis blushes when she heard that before taking a glance at Ingrem for a moment before the Nymph said this.

"Well… it's too soon to say though he is a charmer. Plus he is cute. Gonna need a little bit of time before I make a choice."

Odin chuckles while he heard that which caused him to shudder when the laugher made him cum a bit more, but he did say this when he calms down.

"Well you got plenty of time here so hope you enjoy the perks of living in the EZC, I'm sure my boys and I will be more than happy to help you find something to do if you're bored, there's more than sex based things to do here after all." Odin said before grinning at Lapis with a kind smile.

Lapis blinks for a moment before she returns the smile and said this.

"That's nice. I'll be looking forward to seeing more of EZC."

Odin chuckles at that before he said this after he calmed down from a minor ejaculation.

"Want to get cleaned and get a bite after this?, my treat since I did surprise you, and could introduce you to my lovely wife and her sister wives." Odin said while he keeps grinning at Lapis.

Lapis blinks in surprise when she heard that before she giggled and said this.

"Sure. I would love to meet them."

Odin chuckles a bit before he relaxed on the table while he waits for his body to finish with Lapis, would be a while so he drift off to sleep while he had a hand on Lapis's back.

Lapis sees the elder wolf taking a nap before she shrugs and continues to lay on Odin's stomach while waiting for him to finish.

Meanwhile with Denise and Beo, he was laying a bit on top of Denise while his head rests between her breasts and looked like a happy wolfman when he rubbed his head around between the two water based breasts.

Denise blushes from that but otherwise giggled at that behavior before she spoke up.

"Hmmm, that was amazing Beo." She said as she rubbed Beo's back.

Beo chuckles at that while his tail wagged before he said this.

"Thanks, and you weren't too bad yourself, with the way you took me and those other guys on and even that woman as well, you seemed like a pro, and you still have a nice tight pussy, all nice and snug." Beo said while he grins at Denise.

Denise blushes a bit from that before she smirks and said this.

"Well your dick was big and magnificent. Better than the guys my sisters and I been with before but you sir topped them all."

Beo chuckled at that before he said this while he took a moment to lick Denise's neck lovingly like he was grooming her, though he starts to lick between her breasts as well.

"Well we wolfmen are well endowed but don't let that stop you from having some fun experimenting with other species here, I mean there are the Lion folk, Lizard folk, Slime folk, and many more, pretty interesting place to have fun if you know where to look." Beo said while he keeps on licking parts of Denise's breasts and neck.

Denise shudders a bit from that action before speaking up.

"You have a point there."

Beo chuckles before he said this.

"So, want to get cleaned and get a bite to eat?, I'm sure my father there with your sister would love meeting you and his wives as well." Beo said while he grins when he used his head to gesture for Denise to look in the direction of Lapis and Odin.

Denise blinked before she looked at said direction and her eyes widen when she saw Lapis with what appears to be Beo's father before Denise asked this.

"That's your dad?" She asked with a surprised look.

"Hehe, yeah, gained weight over the years but he can still fight with the best hunters in power alone with his greatsword… not necessarily his weapon with the Ladies…" Beo said before chuckling at his joke.

Denise sweatdrops at the joke before she asks this.

"Besides you, your dad, your brothers and your mom, whom I would like to meet, got any other family members?"

"Hmmm, well there is my Uncle Juan, Auntie Emelina, and my cousin Cedric and the newborn that they have named Eruru. Cedric, that runt, is still having issues and what not so while the ladies maybe interested, he's too dense to see that, can't wait to see how he reacts when he turns 18, will go for the nearest willing pussy and pound away till he is satisfied." Beo said while he grins more at the thought.

Denise blinked for a moment before she remembered seeing Cedric at the throne room before saying this.

"Oh yeah I saw him at the throne room. Had no idea he was your cousin. Well I don't know what issue he's having but he seems like a nice kid. Heard Emerald asking Cedric to show Finn the ropes here."

"Hehe, well considering that brat is about to have one hell of a birthday party soon and Emerald did personally train him a bit, I would say that Cedric feels like he owes him one, we wolfmen and women do have honor." Beo said while he keeps grinning but the serious look in his eyes showed a man much more mature than he normally seemed.

Denise sees the look in Beo's eyes for a moment before she spoke up.

"I see. Well I don't doubt Cedric would ruin something, even if I don't know him. But I do wish him luck to surpass whatever issue he's having."

"Thanks, but until then, you may want to nap or something, I'll be like this for a bit and while I could pull free, it just feels too nice inside of you for me to pull out." Beo said while his dick twitched when it keeps firing semen and the knot was felt which was really engorged to prove Beo's point.

Denise shudders before groaning when she felt that before speaking up.

"N-No worries. I have no problem with that at all. So stay as long as you like." She said as she wrapped her legs around Beo before Denise rubs his back again.

Beo chuckles at that before he carefully gripped Denise behind her back and said this when he slowly stood up and held Denise to his chest.

"Well then, why not join Dad so you and him can say hello." Beo said before he walked towards Odin and Lapis while making sure that Denise bounced a bit with each step.

Denise was a bit surprise by that action before she sees herself and Beo getting closer to Odin and Lapis.

Once he was near, Beo caused Odin to blink a few times when he woke from his nap when Beo got on the table and said this to Odin when he laid next to his dad while Denise rests on his chest.

"Hey Dad, I see you got along well with Denise's sister, Denise, this is my Dad, Odin, one of the higher ranked Hunters in his youth before he retired." Beo said which made Odin roll his eyes before he said this while he held a hand out for Denise to shake.

"Hello there, and sorry if my son caused you issues Miss Denise, he does like to be aggressive with woman so he can be annoying if you're not careful." Odin said while Beo rolled his eyes this time while Odin grins at Denise.

Denise sweatdropped a bit from that before she spoke up.

"N-No trouble at all sir. Beo was in fact excellent with the way he ravaged me." She said with a slight blush.

Odin laughed at that before he said this.

"Guess I should get a taste of you and your sisters later if your interested and see what all the hubbub is about, Lapis here felt very nice after all, so I'm sure you and your sister with Fenrir are top quality ladies." Odin said while he pats Lapis on the back a few times.

Lapis blushed a few times while Denise chuckles before she asked her sister this.

"Hey, Lapis. You doing okay?"

Lapis blushes a bit more before she said this.

"Yeah. I'm fine. And I'll tell you, Odin is quite the beast in the sack. Plus when you lay on his stomach, it's like a soft bed."

Odin chuckles at that before he said this.

"Why thank you my dear, just wait till you feel the actual bed, some ladies prefer this fat gut of mine to it." Odin said before chuckling with an amused tone, seems that while he would prefer a fit body, he accepted his more rotund form with no issue at all.

Lapis blushes when she heard that before she giggles and spoke up.

"Well sure. Sound like a great plan."

Odin laughed a bit at that which got a after shock like cumshot from him which showed he was still going strong in Lapis before saying this.

"Great, I feel like I'm 18 again right now, still I need to relax a bit more so I can pull free safely and it looks like Fenrir is taking good care of your sister while Ingrem here is resting… Ed on the other hand…." Odin said before he looked over and chuckles when two wolf women were giving Ed a double ass job while they grind their ass cheeks on the crazed Wolfman's dick while he fondles their breasts, seems he was having the time of his life and other ladies were gathering around him for some fun as well.

Denise and Lapis blinked in surprise when they saw that before Denise asked this.

"Does he ever stop?"

"Welllll…. If you can define stop as in he either A, passes out from exhaustion, B gets pulled away by one of us, or C, by one of Ingrems spells, then I doubt he would stop anytime soon, he may be insane as hell but if a woman offers him their ass to fuck, then Ed will do anything to do that, even idiotically do monster Hunting quests for booty alone, can respect that since he can take Rank A missions if Ingrem and I tag along, but when he sees a good looking ass, he tries and goes for it without restraint, did you know that he actually jumped Lillum when we accidently came in on Emerald, Maite, and Lillum in the act, really surprised the trio that day, really glad that Lillum and Maite calmed Emerald down and we got to join in on the fun or we wouldn't be as good looking as we are." Beo said while shuddering at the memory of a pissed off Emerald who wanted to throttle Ed who just ignored Emerald to fuck Lillum's ass before said insane Wolfman came hard with a howl and on the wolf womans backs and it seemed he was going strong since his volume of semen and his dick never went down yet.

Denise and Lapis, though surprise at the story, blushed brightly when they saw how much cum Ed let out before the two nymphs said this.

"Wow."

"Yup, unless it's a kink of any of you three to like getting it up the ass at anytime, one word of advice, don't trip in front of him in clothing like the one that you and you sisters normally wear, trust me, he means no harm but he has a hard time reading the mood." Beo said while a wolf woman offered Ed to let her fuck her ass if she got her pussy fucked first and a moment later, Ed was fucking the woman's pussy like a demon possessed while he had his hands on her breasts.

The wolfwoman moans loud as she greatly enjoys getting her pussy pounded while Denise and Lapis blushed brightly at the scene before Denise spoke up after hearing Beo's advice.

"Yeah… we'll make sure to remember that."

"Yeah, and considering Dad, Ingrem, and I are stuck here, looks like Ed can have his fill, so, want a tour after we get unstuck, cleaned, and eat before getting you three ladies some new outfits?, seems fair to do that after the fun time you gave us." Beo said while he looks at Denise and Lapis.

Denise and Lapis blushes a bit before the duo spoke up in unison.

"Sure."

Beo chuckles at that before he closed his eyes and said this.

"You two may want to nap as well, otherwise some eager wolfman will want to have some fun with you, and I believe you ass is open Denise, so more so for you." Beo said while grinning when he didn't mind if anyone joined in.

Denise blushes brightly when she heard that before she said this.

"Actually I can use a nap myself after everything."

Beo just chuckles before he and Odin closed their eyes to sleep before Denise and Lapis saw the duo breath deeply while Odin and Beo placed an arm on the Water Nymph duo's back, Beo with Denise obviously, Odin with Lapis and held them close which allowed Denise to feel how hard his muscles were while Lapis felt how soft and comfortable Odin's body was.

Both nymphs blushed brightly from these actions before Denise looks at Lapis and said this.

"Night Lapis." She said before Lapis spoke up.

"Night Denise." She said before the duo snuggle a bit closer to Odin and Beo before they fell asleep.

That left Lazuli the only conscious Water Nymph in the room before Fa spoke up to Lazuli who was cleaned and was resting on Fenrir's chest, his massive body was large after all and it allowed Lazuli plenty of room to relax.

"So Lazuli, want to check in on your sisters before we leave for the bathing area?" Fa said while her Daughter looked at Lazuli while she offered a hand to help her off of Fenrir who was still in the middle of his orgasm which dripped to the ground.

Lazuli sweatdrop when she saw that before she looks at Fa before speaking up.

"Sure."

A moment later, with the Wolf woman who was wit the wolf man from earlier, the one where he and Fenrir switched lovers for a bit before the Woman said this.

"Well if you ladies are leaving, I'll handle the rest and satisfy our king, you ladies have fun, names Astrid." The fit middle aged wolf woman said while she licked her lips at Fenrir's dick.

Lazuli blinks when she saw that before speaking.

"Nice to meet you. Names Lazuli."

"Nice to meet you as well, now you better go check on your sisters, they look like their sleeping with Beo and Odin, Odin is Beo, Ingrem, and Ed's father, you'll see what I mean if you check on them." Astrid said while she helped Lazuli off of Fenrir's lap.

Lazuli blinked in surprise when she heard that before she followed Fa to check up on her sisters.

Though she did see Astrid getting on top of Fenrir while Fa helped aimed Fenrir's dick to her pussy and Astrid licked her lips before she surprised Lazuli when she took 12 inches of Fenrir's dick into her pussy without any discomfort and moans before she starts to ride Fenrir's dick which made him groan while he enjoyed Astrid's work when he recognized the feel of her pussy.

"Whoa." Lazuli said as she watched with a surprise look.

"Indeed, we had to prepare our pussies to be able to take some of Fenrir's dick and that is a requirement before you can get serious with him, the 12 to 13 inch mark is Astrid's limit, and while I am not as young as I use to be, I can take 10 or so, my daughter is very eager and she can take him to 11 inches, Do here while able to only take about 8 inches, can take 10 in her ass which Fenrir loves, Me as you can see is very well endowed and while she can only take 6 inches so far but she is getting better, she can give him a titfuck that he enjoys and Ed does love her ass, if you take a look at Me, you'll see why." Fa said while Me, the very shapely Wolf woman who looked to be on the more round side then fit, had large G cup breasts that fit her wide body, but she was built in a way that didn't make her seem unfit, and with assman like Ed, she must be popular with a body like that.

Lazuli did see Me's ass before blushing brightly as she can see why Ed would love Me's ass before Lazuli spoke.

"Hmmm, I really need to get some work done."

"Well we have plenty of time for that, what was the largest size you could take last time?" Fa asked before she and everyone else left Astrid with Fenrir who howled/roars when he came hard up in Astrid's pussy, but instead of Astrid looking down for the count, she just said this to Fenrir with a lustful look on her face.

"That's right my king, enjoy this pussy of yours, I may have my fun but I'll always come back to you to satisfy you." Astrid said while she keeps riding Fenrir's dick which made Fenrir moan from that while some new wolf woman came to help clean up Fenrir's mess while Astrid worked to satisfy him.

About a few moments later, Lazuli sees her two sisters sleeping.

She sees Denise sleeping with Beo but when the nymph looked at Lapis, Lazuli eyes blinked in surprise when she saw Lapis with Odin before she asked this.

"Who's that?"

"Hehe, that's Odin, Beo, Ingrem, Ed, and Fenrir's father, seems he's gotten well acquainted with Lapis here, and from the look on her face, she seems content." Fa said while she got a good look at Lapis's face while she was snuggled up with Odin.

Lazuli blinked when she Lapis sleeping with a small smile on her face before the nymph spoke up.

"No kidding."

"Yup, no kidding, you may want to wake them real quick so that you can tell them where you'll be so they won't be worried." Fa said while the other sister mates smiles at Lazuli to see what she will do.

Lazuli had a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke up.

"Well considering how peaceful they look, I'll let them keep sleeping. Maybe I'll just leave them note."

"Alright, better leave it with Ed, just offer to let him fuck your ass later after the letter is delivered and he will make sure its given to them when they wake, the perfect guy for us, after all when in doubt and you need something done, just let Ed go for your ass later and you got a guy who will do anything for it, just let me get some paper and a pen." Fa said while she used a spell to summon a pen and a piece of paper for Lazuli.

Lazuli grabbed the items before she starts writing down for a bit before the nymph looks around to see where Ed is.

Turns out he was in a heated fiveway with four wolf women while he fingered two of them in the ass and had a tongue deep in the thirds while he had a happy look in his insane eyes when he was fucking a fourth up the ass while the fourth was eating out the one who was getting her ass ate out, and with some plates and drinks near him, seemed he fueled up to have more fun.

Lazuli watched with a surprised look before she said this.

"Good Glob… does he ever take a break?"

"Not really, but that's why we love the ass loving psychopath, the guy has stamina out the wazoo and can keep going and going when many tap out after so long, he was tested by healers and they never found out anything wrong with him physically, and he really gets into it in the Breeder section when men and women from other tribes come by to get it on and help keep the Wolfkin numbers high, the ladies there tell him to fuck their pussies good to knock them up before they let him fuck their asses, all in all, Ed is very popular with plenty of ladies in multiple Zones, a real catch if you can put up with the insane laughter, but that makes him loveable since its like his charm point." Fa said while she smiles at Lazuli while the other women with Fa grin or smile when they had no issue with Ed, his mentality, his stamina and his obsession with asses.

Lazuli was very surprised when she heard that before she gulped and stepped forward to see if Ed noticed her.

Ed in turn, when he noticed Lazuli approaching him, looked to her with a grin on his face while he keeps on fucking the woman he was with, Lazuli got his attention it seemed.

Lazuli blushes a bit before she said this.

"H-Hey Ed. I was wondering if you can… do me a favor and hand this note to my sisters when they wake up. If you do this, I'll let you fuck my ass hard as my way of saying thanks." She said as she handed Ed the note.

Ed in turn after he heard all of that, felt very excited from the thought of fucking Lazuli's ass, and after taking a moment to remove his fingers from one of the wolf woman's asses, which made her pout a bit by the way, Ed then points to a pouch on the table behind him that had the name Ed sewn into it which told Lazuli he would do it but it would have to be stored for safety.

Lazuli sees this before she walk towards to the table and safely put the note in the pouch.

Though she did see some lube and a few other things ass related inside, but they were all clean and had no issue with them which helped further how much of an assman that Ed was.

Lazuli sweatdropped at first when she saw the items before she looks at the other wolfwomen before she asked this.

"Shall we get going then?"

The group nod before they left the building after Lazuli and the others got dressed and went to get clean and all while the scene shifts to Emerald while he was riding Ryu-Oni through the Badlands at a breakneck pace.

* * *

 **Badlands/ EZ (Easy Zone)/ Emerald, Ryu-Oni**

Emerald was sitting on Ryu-Oni while he made sure to steer the Dino Leaper in the right direction that he got when he used Lillum's directions to find the place, contrary to how things looked, Ryu-Oni was one of the strongest, fastest, and most dangerous Dino Leapers in the Badlands and Emerald said this when they were making good time.

"Hey buddy, how you holding?, I got some food and water if you need to stop for a break." Emerald said while he looked own at Ryu-Oni to see how he would react.

Ryu-Oni turns his head to look at Emerald before he let out a few screeches to let Emerald know he can keep going.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Alright, but when we get to the cave, let me go in while you rest up, you're going to need the energy if there are plenty of woman there who may be grateful that we came to rescue them and want to repay us in a very fun way… though I am wondering… why leave Me-Mow out in the Badlands to die?... was it because she was hunting them and could have thought that she was working with others and tried to make sure she wouldn't be able to tell the location of their hideout?" Emerald said while he relaxed on the saddle while he let Ryu-Oni keep running.

Ryu-Oni keeps on running before he stopped for a moment and starts sniffing.

Emerald noticed before he said this.

"What's wrong buddy?, Something wrong?" Emerald asked while he looked around.

Ryu-Oni continues to sniff before he growls as he looks at one direction before he starts running again.

Emerald just raised an eyebrow at that but didn't complain, Ryo-Oni would get back on track after he and Emerald would see what gpt Ryu-Oni so riled up.

It was only a few minutes or so before the leaper stops at this rock like cave.

"This the Cave buddy?, Seems a bit off track then what Lillum told me when she read Me-Mow's memories, then again some caves connect by underground tunnels so I guess this would be a back entrance… or was their another reason for the detour?" Emerald asked while he pets Ryu-Oni on the head to help calm the high Dino Leaper down.

Ryu-Oni rubs his head on Emerald's hand before he starts leading Emerald into the cave.

Emerald just sat back on his saddle that had a back on it so he could relax while he wondered why Ryu-Oni came here, if it was a back way into the bandit base, would be a real surprise, but if not, then something important must be here, the Badlands do hold plenty of hidden treasures after all, or could be something else like another woman in trouble, Ryo-Oni did have a knack for smelling when a woman is in distress.

And right the leaper was as the duo heard this.

"H-HELP ME!" yelled a feminine voice.

Emerald's eyes narrow before he lets Ryu-Oni lead the way with his sense of smell, the caves echoed and made it hard to locate the woman in distress… and when Ryu-Oni led him pass a few caves and twists and turns… Emerald's eyes narrow in cold fury at what he saw when he saw the source of the voice.

It was a humanoid antelope and she was naked while tied up as she hang from the rocky ceiling.

Her skin, or fur in sense, was brown. She has a shapely figure and her breasts were at least D-E size.

She was surrounded what appears to be a group of bandits and they appear to be jerking off as they watched the antelope woman getting her ass whipped that caused her ass to jiggle while her pussy was getting wet.

Some Bandits noticed before one said this.

"Well well boys, seems this bitch is a masochist, I can see her getting soaked… hey instead of whipping her for who knows how long to break her, why don't we skip that and get to the real fun… either that or we can toss her into the wild dino leaper pit, see how long this woman can last, it is near breeding season after all." A bandit said which made the one whipping the antelope woman stop his actions before he saw the woman actually getting wet.

The antelope woman's eyes widen in shock before she said this.

"N-No please. Anything but that!"

The bandit grins before he said this.

"Hmm… I don't know… what do you boys think?, Maybe we could have her blow one of us to prove it… we do have defense spells so biting won't work if she had that idea." The Bandit said while he grins when he walked up to the woman and points his dick at her face, he was a large Bear Humanoid and his dick was around 10 in length and 2 in width.

Ryu-Oni growls as he watches while the woman, though hesitant, starts sucking on the Bandit's dick like her life depended on it.

The bandit groans from that while Emerald took out the poster that he got and looked at it and to the group of Bandits to see if Me-Mow's target was here, they were distracted so Emerald got a perfect view of the group while the bandits resumed their mass jerk off while the Bandit getting sucked off said this.

"Oh yeah, keep that up bitch, about to give you a drink." The bandit said while his dick throbs in the woman's mouth.

The antelope woman had tears in her eyes as she continues to bob her head as hard as she can.

A moment later, the bandit groans before he came hard in the woman's mouth while he held her head steady.

The antelope woman's eyes widen at the amount before gags as she tries to swallow the bandit's cum.

The bandit keeps cumming for 20 seconds and pulled away to fire a few shots on the woman's face and breasts before he said this while he admired his work.

"Nod bad bitch, hope you enjoyed the drink, fresh from my balls…. anyone want to take her pussy for a spin?, bet a bitch like her took plenty of dicks with the way her body is reacting." The Bandit said while chuckling at the Woman's current state.

The antelope woman pants as she tries to catch her breath while her folds on her pussy got wetter.

That's when the group hear this voice.

"I'll take first dibs. She's bound to be better than that dumb feline bitch that tried to hunt me." Said a voice before one of the bandits stepped forward.

Emerald frowns at that when he got a good look at the Bandit bounty himself.

Apparently he was a dog like Jake, but with orange fur.

He's also seen wearing a hat with red scarf and black boots.

Emerald's eyes narrow when he saw that the dog was much larger than the Ooo variants that he heard about, about the size of a wolfman, and had a dick to match that was a full 12 inches long while the Bounty approached the woman while he strokes his dick.

The antelope woman, though blushes, pales when saw the Bounty's dick.

Sadly though, there's nothing she can do since she's all tied up.

A moment later, the Bounty placed the head of his dick at her pussy and rubbed his dickhead on her folds before he said this.

"Any last words bitch before I fuck you to the point that you won't want to go to other men?" The Bounty said while he grins coldly at the Antelope Women while he gripped her hips.

The antelope woman looks back before she said this.

"I hope someone finds you and your gang… and kill you all." She said with a defiant look.

The Bounty chuckles before he said this.

"Oh really?, and who would do it?, no one in the Badlands are heroes, it's survival of the fittest here, any we bandits take what we want, and what we want right now… is to fuck you till you break!, Am I right boys!" The Bounty said with a grin on his face while he placed his hands on her ass and starts to play with her asscheeks.

"Yeah!" Shouts the group while Ryu-Oni growls in anger as he wants to go in and bite the Bounty's neck.

Emerald just hopped off the Dino leaper after petting him and used a burst of speed while he snagged a cloak and equipped it before he said this to distract the bandits while hiding his identity, he wanted them to feel real fear but he wanted some questions answered.

"Actually, before you guys have your way with her, mind if I ask you some questions?, I'm a new recruit from the main base and I was sent to check up on you guys, and I just got here, so what did I miss for you guys to get a beauty like her?, And a feline woman?, Seems like I missed some real parties." Emerald said while he used the cloak's shadow to hide his upper face while his lower one was seen and it had a grin on it.

The group blinked when they looked at Emerald before one of them asked this.

"What that? Who the fuck are you?"

Emerald just chuckles before he said this.

"Like I said, I'm a new guy here from the main base, I was sent by the boss when they wondered why you guys were taking a while with sending a messenger to report if you found anything interesting, and I guess beautiful woman like this one here would be interesting, but I'm not sure if the boss will think that, but if I'm not welcome here, I can just head on back and tell the boss that you guys were to interested in a woman to give your report or even give an ally a warm welcome, sure you could kill me but I am a favorite of the boss for getting missions done, they could get suspicious if I don't come back with something good." Emerald said while shrugging before he turned around and looked like he was starting to walk away while counting down from 3...2...1…

That's when the Bounty spoke up.

"Hold on a moment."

Emerald stopped before he said this with a grin on his face.

"Yes?" Emerald said while he stays in character.

"My apologies for this. My men and I were a bit preoccupied with this fine bitch here. We'll get the report ready. Though I have a question." The Bounty said.

"What?" Emerald said while he keeps grinning.

"What's the boss's name at the main base?" The Bounty said before crossing his arms.

Emerald blinked at that before he said this.

"Welp… damn, guess I was found out… of well…" Emerald said before he vanished with a burst of speed, appears next to the Antelope woman, and points a hand at the Bounty before the Bounty got shot with a orb of light that encased him before he could react and he was trapped in a barrier of light before Emerald said this.

"Considering the situation, getting the first strike is a smart move right?" Emerald said while he grins at the trapped Bounty who was blue balled before he could do anything.

Everyone else was shocked the scene before the trapped Bounty said this while he tried to get out of the barrier.

"Don't just stand there… ATTACK!"

A moment Emerald just grins when he saw many half naked bandits charge him with various weapons before he had this thought when one got close with a weapon raised.

" _This should be fun."_ Emerald thought while the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene fades in to show Atomsk while he used the Zoomer to hop, slide, and jump over revines while he and by extension, TME, ride away from a massive .**

" **For the love of Peter! This sandstorm is still gaining! This is just like "The Mummy" (first one with Brendan Fraiser)." Atomsk said as he continues to out maneuver the storm.**

" **Yeah, just add a face and you got an exact double!" TME said before the sandstorm actually got a demonic looking face appears and roars at the duo while TME facepalms from his big mouth againmouth again.**

" **You just had to say that didn't you?" Atomsk asked with a half lidded look.**

" **Just drive man... I'll end the chapter here before I say something to make this worse." TME said while he had a half lidded look on his face while the evil sandstorm gave chase.**

 **Instead of saying anything, Atomsk just keeps driving away from sandstorm while using a few maneuvers.**

 **TME in turn summoned a few guns from Jak 3 and starts to fire at the evil sandstorm before he said this.**

" **Sorry for the abrupt ending everyone, and hope you like the story and the cliffhanger at the end, many surprises, ups and downs, and what not this chapter, Atomsk, want to say one last thing before I bring out the big guns?" TME said while something forms over TME while some kind of massive gun was forming over TME.**

 **Atomsk continues to drive before he looks at TME before speaking.**

" **Yeah. Make sure you hit this guy good."**

 **A moment later, TME summoned a Doom inspired weapon and yelled this when he aimed it at the Evil sandstorm.**

" **SAY HELLO TO MY BFG!" TME yelled before he fires the weapon and a large orb of energy that fires into the massive evil sandstorm that got close when it tried to eat them but got wide eyes before the evil sandstorm explodes while TME fell back into his seat with an Oomph while the Zoomer shook from the recoil of TME's gun.**

" **WHOA!" Atomsk shouts before he tries to make sure that the Zoomer was flying straight.**

 **Thankfully Atomsk managed to get it straightened while TME groans when he sat up while he rubbed his head.**

" **W-Wow, this thing packs a punch, no wonder that guy loves to use this." TME said while he sat up in his seat and looked at the gun.**

 **Atomsk chuckles before he said this.**

" **Yup. Now let's not jinx anything and just continue flying so we can find the city."**

" **Yeah, see you later everyone, I'll hold onto this just in case." TME said while he held onto the gun while the scene fades to black with Atomsk driving the Zoomer deeper into the desert.**


	3. Prologue 3: A King conquers a base

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME, who was still holding onto the gun, still flying through the desert.**

 **The duo rides in silence while TME himself was keeping an eye out for anything that could cause them issues.**

 **Atomsk continues flying before he asked TME this.**

" **See you anything?"**

" **Hmmm no nothing, no enemies or the city, hopefully we can find it later, want to go ahead and get the story started?" TME said while he relaxed in his seat.**

" **Yeah sure. Though think we should say something to the Readers?" Atomsk asked.**

" **Hmmm… sure, want to lead this one?" TME said while he kept on guard.**

" **Alright." Atomsk said before he looks at the Readers and spoke up.**

" **Hey everyone, sorry for the short outro from last chapter since TME and I were trying to get away from that… sandstorm. Now that we're safe, I can say this… boy last chapter was something. With Finn and co's journey to the Badlands, the former hero gets reunited with Me-Mow of people. However somethings were revealed that lead to a slowly form friendship with Finn and Me-Mow. No one had suspected that BMO would be in the bag this whole time and boy did the little bot found out about Finn's secret. At least it wasn't told in front of others though too bad Lillum spilled the beans in front of everyone in the throne room of King Emerald."**

" **Yup, and now Emerald is on his way to take care of the Bandits who are causing trouble for his City, fortunately thanks to Emerald's Dino Leaper Ryu-Oni, Emerald found the bounty, however not before one of the Bandits had some fun with a tied up woman, thankfully Emerald managed to get involved after he found the Bounty in the group, though I wonder how things will go from here, after all things may not be so black and white here and Emerald may have more trouble with getting the woman free, tell me Atomsk, Know the game called Neverdead?, it's a 360 game with an immortal player character, who can't die and gets game overs if his partner dies or his head gets sucked into a creature to get digested for eternity, well Emerald is Deathless like Hudson here but no one ever knows how Deathless the Nightosphere Ruler is… so I have an idea with the NeverDead mechanic… You'll see when we get into the story, and lets not forget Odin, Beo, Ingrem, Ed, Denise, Lapis, and Lazuli from last chapter." TME said while he made sure to check the weapon to see if it was still in good condition and it was which made him grin.**

 **Atomsk chuckles before he spoke up.**

" **So true. Talk about a steamy lemon. I think this is the first time we did a lemon with the Nymphs. Glad there will be more later on in the story. And don't forget Cedric and his issue. Come to think of it, I feel like we're giving Cedric a bit of what DDS Azure felt from a similar issue correct?"**

" **Hmmm… I believe so, maybe we could make a flashback showing Cedric losing control when he was a kid during one of Emerald and Cedric's training session as a favor from Juan, Cedric could have lost control and he surprised Emerald and put him into a stunned state and was about to run out but Juan stopped him before he could get far and he lost an arm as a result, maybe the one that he has is a replica that he made with some kind of magic or some kind of tech with an illusion around it?" TME said to see if that idea worked for Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk had a thoughtful look on his face after hearing that for a moment before he spoke up.**

" **Works for me."**

" **Great, so this chapter starts out right when the Bandits attacked from last time with Emerald getting ready for the battle, and serious warning in advance, things will get dark in the chapter, you have been warned." TME said while he grins when the scene shifts to Emerald while he was hopping, skipping, jumping, and sidestepping while he keeps the cloak on to hide his identity from the half naked Bandits.**

* * *

 **Badlands/ Minor Bandit Lair/ Emerald, bound Woman, Bounty (Captured), Bandits**

The antelope woman watches with wide eyes as she fears for the mystery figure when she watched the first bandit about to strike.

However it looked like Emerald, still wearing the cloak, was just grinning when he seemed to dance past each attack and even used a bit of wind magic that he learned from Tempest to lift himself a bit when he jumped before he walked over the Bandit's heads while making sure the ones he stepped on crashed to the floor before he lands next to the Bound woman and said this when he used a spell to clean her off while he ignored the angry bandits and showed the woman the Bounty's poster.

"Sorry for the wait, was trying to find this asshole here and well… sorry but saw that you had to blow that bastard there, to make up for that, any special requests when I get to him?, and may I ask your name?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while flat out saying that he would take the guy out or do something else for her.

The bandits and the antelope woman blinked in surprise when they heard that before the antelope woman spoke up.

"C-Cynthia."

"Ah, beautiful name for a very beautiful woman, again, I was a bit late with helping you because I was trying to locate this jackass… speaking of which…" Emerald said before he looked at the Bounty and said this.

"Me-Mow says hi by the way, I'm going to bring you to her so she can decide on what to do with you since you… and I bet by proxy these fuckers had their way with her… not sure why you left her alive in the desert but I'm not complaining since it allowed me to find my way here on the way to the main base." Emerald said while grinning at the trapped Bounty.

The Bounty's widen when he heard that before he said this.

"What?! That bitch is still alive?! She's supposed to be Hyena chow."

"Well she's not chow or dead or whatever, and is getting taken care of well by my wives and is getting a new wardrobe, and yes, I said, wives… multiple women, but unlike you guys, I don't need to force myself on a woman to get off unless they deserve it like if a woman tried to attack me for a stupid reason or she tried to harm one of my loved ones and I want to find out the real reason, but I digress, Me-Mow is still alive and I must say… **I'm not a fan of what you did to her… especially since she was 16."** Emerald said while his eyes glowed with a green light to give him a more frightening look.

The bandits shudders a bit when they saw the look before the Bounty said this.

"Who cares if she's 16? That cunt had it coming for trying to get me."

Emerald just shook his head while sighing before he said this to the Antelope woman.

"You may want to cover your eyes soon, about to be a blood-!" Emerald said while a Bandit ran up quietly and stabbed him through the chest with a spear and blood sprayed a bit onto the woman.

Cynthia's eyes widen while the trapped Bounty chuckles evil before he said this.

"Well done. Now hurry up and get this barrier off of me so we can get back to fucking this bitch."

However before anyone could say or do anything, the bandit who stabbed Emerald through the chest… was gripped on the head by Emerald himself while Emerald grins while the spear was still through his chest and he said this.

"Gotta say, you were pretty stealthy there… if it was anyone else, they would be deader than dead from that attack." Emerald said while he used some strength and slowly gripped the Bandit's head which made the Bandit let go of the spear and tried to get Emerald's hand off… right before Emerald gripped the Bandits head tightly and the Bandits head was crushed and Emerald tossed him away and he hit the wall with a splatter which showed that the Bandit's dead body practically broke apart from the force alone into gory chunks.

Cynthia was shocked when she saw that while the trapped Bounty and his bandits paled when they saw their comrade died before the Bounty asked this.

"What are you?"

Emerald just grins before he said this when he removed the spear from his chest and the wound heals quickly before he said this.

"Tell me… who in this section of the Badlands is Deathless?" Emerald said while he hoped one of these Bandits were not stupid.

Everyone blinked for a second when they heard that before the trapped Bounty replies.

"That would be that goody two shoes, King Emerald. What does that have to do with him." He asked.

Emerald sweatdrops before he said this while he had a half lidded look to the group.

"Who the hell do you think I am then?, Hunson Abadeer?" Emerald said while he placed a hand on his hood and pulled it back before the Woman saw his face and everyone saw that it was Emerald…. King of the EZ and of EZC.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock when they saw Emerald in person before one of the bandits asked this.

"Y-You're that E-Emerald?" He asked while shaking in fear.

Emerald just rolled his eyes before he said this while he stabbed the spear into the ground.

"No shit numbnuts, and considering I'm deathless, you may as well consider me a superboss and you guys are level 1 mobs who are up shit creek without a paddle… I recommend running now." Emerald said while he cracks his knuckles and his neck… he was able to crush a persons skull with his hand and a simple toss destroyed him… now he was about to get serious on the attack…

The bandits were now scared shitless before one of them spoke up.

"Wait! What if we make a deal?"

"A deal?... tell me, I'm sure Me-Mow in her stubbornness didn't try and ask for mercy, but on the off chance that she did… **did any of you stop when you fuckers raped her?"** Emerald said while his eyes glow with cold anger in them.

The bandits shuddered in fear before one of them spoke up.

"W-We were just following orders. Please hear us out." The bandit pleaded.

Emerald just scoffed before he said this.

"Fine, what reason could you fuckers possibly have for following orders to rape innocent women, you guys aren't saints so don't give me the attack crap, you guys probably deserved it in some way shape or form." Emerald said while he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

The bandits gulped before one of them spoke up.

"Okay, yes we're not saints but please hear us out. What if we give you our boss and you let us leave or we can work for you?" He said making the trapped Bounty shout this out.

"WHAT?!"

"Interesting, but I'll make this simple… tell me about your boss in the main base, give me the Bounty here, no questions asked, this woman here that you fuckers were jacking off to, AND all the people who had their way with Me-Mow, and I may just let the ones who didn't go." Emerald said while he had a look on his face that said it was not negotiable.

The bandits paled a bit before the trapped Bounty said this.

"Don't you dare say anything you fuckers."

Emerald just shrugged before he said this.

"Alright, but just to clarify, this guy here just signed a slow and painful death warrant for all of you instead of just a quarter or half amount getting the treatment… and considering Dino Leapers are Omnivorous… I'm sure my Leaper behind you will love the extra chow, then again you guys may not sit well in his gut, being junk food and all." Emerald said while he had a half lidded look while he starts to approach the group of bandits while his body crackles with green energy.

Some of the Bandits looked behind to see Ryu-Oni with a hungry look before 4 of the bandits decide to get separated from the group before one of them spoke up.

"Wait we'll tell you. We had no part with raping the feline bounty hunter. Though we didn't help, we still had no part in it." He said making the other three nod at Emerald while the rest of the group was shocked at the betrayal.

"I see… and how do I know you're not just saying that to try and save your skins?, Bandit's are not known for their honesty after all." Emerald said while he looked at the four coldly and got good looks at them.

That's when the bandit said this.

"Look we may lost our chance of regrets but we had no choice. That bitch of a main boss, is holding our family members hostage. Sisters, wives, children. She's holding them as leverage in another cave, and if we fuck up on something small, she would have her way with our elder sisters and our wives if we screw up, and if we were told that if we royally fucked up, they would be... slaughtered."

"Hoooo…. Interesting kind of proof that you have, but considering I am no mind reader, I'll let you live under 1 condition since you 4 seem to be very informative unlike these fuckers, but I can get to that later, stand back or be prepared to be killed, I'm about to kick some ass and give Ryu-Oni his lunch in excess… and since I have 4 of you as informants for your bitch of a boss who I may have some fun with as payback and let you guys in to do that as well… now... unless one of you fuckers have information on the base like the Layout, I suggest you get ready to die painfully, sorry if you have families and what not as well, but I don't take kindly to rapists since Women, no matter the age, should be loved and respected since they can bring life into this world." Emerald said to the 4 forced? Bandits while saying that last bit to the larger Bandit group with a bloodthirsty grin and his body crackles with more energy.

The bandits all cower in fear while the 4 forced? Bandits moved away before one of the scared bandits spoke up.

"Wait. I know the layout of the main base. I've been there countless times."

"Hoooo… interesting, and it looks like you're the one who just got a BJ from this sexy lady here, who by the way is very hot from doing that if she can do a repeat under more romantic conditions… now … tell me… did you also have your way with Me-Mow?, becaused even if I do let you live, you'll be taken to her as well, who knows, you may get a lighter sentence for helping me with getting that base and that bitch of a boss taken down, but the final virdict will be handled by Me-Mow…. Better hope she is in the forgiving mood." Emerald said with a cold grin, but gave Cynthia a kind smile when he winked at her before looking back at the bandits.

Cynthia did blushed brightly from that before the bandit gulped and said this.

"I-I wasn't present at the time because… I was getting… my ass healed after a hyena got a bite of it."

Emerald laughed a few times before he said this.

"Well then, guess you can count yourself lucky then from not raping Me-Mow… if you're telling the truth, and if not… well… you did have Cynthia here give you a blowjob by force, so I guess her punishment will have to wait til later after I rip apart your allies…. So do me a favor… and get to your 4 pals there… and stay out of my way… I don't need anyone else unless they have anything worthwhile to contribute so all I can say is that if you want a chance to live… **R-U-N."** Emerald said before he spelled out run while his tone grew extremely cold while his body bursts with green energy.

The bandit quickly went to the 4 forced? Bandits before everyone else starts to run fast like their lives depend on it. Which really… it does.

However to their horror, Ryu-Oni dropped down from above with a great leap and roars at the Bandits while they all saw how vicious the Dino Leaper was… Ryu-Oni was not a EZ native leaper after all...

Emerald then looked to Cynthia and said this.

"I really recommend closing your eyes, things are about to get very bloody, very fast." Emerald said while Ryu-Oni charged at the Bandits with an open maw.

Cynthia closed her eyes after hearing one of the bandits screaming before he died while the rest of the group tried to escape.

Emerald however charged in front of the group and charged right at them before he took a couple bandits heads clean off of their bodies and threw the heads right at two more and the skulls had enough force to shot clear through their chests and into two more before 6 dropped dead before the Bandits realized it when blood starts to rain on them and Emerald who just grins like a demon.

The bandits continues to try to escape while the Cynthia, who still had her eyes closed, could hear the screams.

The trapped Bounty and the 5 spared bandits watched with paled looks at the scene.

It was only two minutes before there was only one bandit left covered in blood, he looked like a scrawny Cat Humanoid similar to Me-Mow but had a more cat like head.

He was hiding behind the a rocky pillar before he sees the cave's exit and starts running as fast as he can.

However Emerald appeared in front of him with a burst of speed and said this with a grin on his face.

"Well Well Well, seems you're the lucky last guy to take care of, any last requests?" Emerald said while he raised his right hand and starts closing his fingers which made loud cracks before he starts to slowly approach the Bandit.

The scared Bandit backed away before he spoke up.

"P-Please let me live. I'll give you keys to the leaper cage."

"Hooo… and why can't I just take them from your corpse or just break down the gate?, I'm sure you say me rip apart anything if I put enough Oomph into it and Ryu-Oni can subdue any wild Leaper here… so… unless there is some kind of booby trap, then I don't see the reason I can't just take them from you by force… unless you have tossed other women in with the Leapers then congrats, you have done fucked up if it was by force since Leapers are not known to show mercy to lovers if they are not bonded." Emerald said while he got close to the Bandit while energy like mist emits from his eyes.

"I-I haven't. It's not easy f-finding women." The scared bandit said as he kept backing away.

"Ah… and I bet Me-Mow felt real nice for a 16 year old, maybe I should let you live, I have a succubus who knows a good sex change spell that is permanent unless cast again and plenty of horny men and woman back home who would love to put you through what Me-Mow through… hmmm… in fact…. Why not do that and give the Bounty here the same treatment, I'm sure Me-Mow would find that a good punishment for you as well." Emerald said while he gripped the Bandit in front of him and threw him at the Bounty and to the bounty's shock and pain, the Bandit crashed head first right into his nuts with the mother of all headbutts and joined the Bounty in the barrier ball.

"FUCK!" The Bounty shouts as he cringes greatly while the bandit groans for a moment before he spoke up.

"W-Wait… just kill me please! I have no one!"

Emerald however just snapped his fingers and the Bandit's cries and the Bounties were silenced for a moment when a jolt of energy forced them to be quiet while Emerald turned to Cynthia and said this.

"You can open your eyes Cynthia, just don't expect a clean sight." Emerald said while he looks at the Antelope woman.

Cynthia opened her eyes a bit before they widened when she saw the blood on both sand and rocks.

There was blood all over Ryu-Oni who looked content about his meal and looked at Cynthia with a happy look in his eyes since she wasn't in danger now while Emerald approached her while he used a spell to clean himself and Ryu-Oni off.

Cynthia was glad that she was safe before speaking up.

"T-Thank you." She said.

"Eh, no worries, just doing my Kingly duties… now lets get you untied shall we?" Emerald said while he approached the tied up women before one of the bandits said this.

"W-Wait!" one of the former? Bandits said which made Emerald raise an eyebrow in confusion before he and Ryu-Oni looked to him before the Bandit quickly said this.

"T-The ropes are enchanted to explode if not undone right and none of us have the ability to use magic, and even if we did, they have a link so that only the person who casted it can remove it, and I think… your Leaper ate him before we could say anything." The Bandit said while remembering that the first bandit that Ryu-Oni ate was the one who cast the spell which made Emerald facepalm while the Bounty starts to chuckle.

"Haha! Serves you right. Stupid." The Bounty said while Ryu-Oni felt bad now since he put Cynthia in more danger now.

Cynthia lowers her head in sadness thinking she's not gonna get out.

Emerald sighs before he said this.

"And let me guess laughy, the only way to get her free was to fuck her to the breaking point, am I right?" Emerald said while he looked to the laughing Bounty.

"You guessed it." The Bounty said as he continues to laugh.

Emerald just rolled his eyes while he looked at Cynthia to see how she was holding after hearing that.

Cynthia though blushed, was crying a bit after hearing what the trapped Bounty said.

Emerald just sighs before he said this when he approached Cynthia.

"Welp, seems I have no choice…" Emerald said while he got in front of Cynthia.

Cynthia, along with everyone else, blinked when she heard that before the antelope woman looks up at Emerald.

Emerald just raised a hand and it slowly approaches her.

Cynthia was a bit confused before wondering want Emerald will do.

Emerald then placed a hand on her head and rubs it gently before he said this.

"Listen Cyn, do you trust me?" Emerald said while he keeps petting Cynthia on her head and also gave her a nickname.

Cynthia, a bit surprised from the nickname, blushes from being petted before speaking up.

"Y-Yes."

Emerald then muttered something strange and Cynthia got a couple different glows and Cynthia heard nothing for some reason before Emerald reached up and gripped the rope before all the Bandits and Ryu-Oni saw the rope blowing up and various body parts flying while a dust could appeared where Emerald and Cynthia stood.

The five bandits and Ryu-Oni watched with shocked looks while the trapped Bounty was laughing up a storm as he watches while the bandit next to him had a shocked look on his.

However feminine coughing was heard while the dust cloud clears to show Cynthia on all fours while her round ass was on display when she seemed to drop to the ground while she was coughing up a storm while Emerald was nowhere to be seen.

"I-I don't believe it." Said one of the forced? bandits.

The trapped Bounty laughed even harder before saying this.

"Well believe it. You guys might've been spared but I'm still in charge. Now try contacting Ayuyat and have her send someone to get me out."

Ryu-Oni growls to remind the trapped Bounty and bandits that he was still there while he looked at Cynthia's who's hearing returns a moment later.

"Oh… what happen?" She asked before she looked around and asked this.

"Where's Emerald?"

"Hehehe… he got blown up bitch!, what do you think?, better hope I don't get free anytime soon because if we set the leapers on this guy and he gets overpowered, then you can say goodbye to ever leaving with your mind intact." The Bounty said before laughing up a storm when he saw the look on Cynthia's face.

Cynthia's eyes widen before she starts to cry and spoke up.

"O-Oh no. H-He was… too handsome to go."

"Why thanks for that beautiful, sorry for the scare but you know how explosions are." Emerald's voice shocking said from nearby which stopped Cynthia from crying and the Bounty paused mid laugh when he heard that.

The rest of the bandits blinked in surprise before they looked around for the source of the voice.

Everyone did the same while from behind Cynthia's back side, Emerald's voice was heard

"Down here everyone, and I gotta say nice view." Emerald said from behind Cynthia somehow.

Cynthia looks back before she made a loud eep sound when she, the forced? Bandits and the trapped Bounty and bandit looked with wide eyes at what they're looking at.

Turns out, they all saw Emerald's head laying behind Cynthia while he was looking at her ass before he looked to her while he had a raised eyebrow and said this.

"I believe Deathless means I cannot die right?, well not sure how Hunsen uses his Deathless state but let's just say I can fall apart and be put back together easily." Emerald said while he grins at Cynthia before winking at her.

Cynthia blushes before one of the forced? bandits asked this.

"So… do we just grab each of your body parts and bring them to you?"

"No need, just tell me if you see a body part that is stuck, mainly my torso and my lower hips they can act on their own so they will try and get to me on their own but those two have a hard time moving." Emerald said while true to his word, Emerald's right arm was pulling itself towards him and Cynthia while Emerald's left leg was hopping over to him, it was…. Strange to say the least.

Everyone watched with surprise looks before the trapped Bounty said this.

"I can't believe this is happening." He said as he punched the barrier a few times.

Emerald's head laughed a few times before he said this.

"Well it's not like I can't summon my parts to me instantly but it takes a bit of magic from me, not only that, I'm sure Cyn here is pretty happy to see me I bet." Emerald said before winking at her.

Cynthia blushes a bit brightly before she slightly nods her head at Emerald.

Emerald just chuckles before his left leg got to him and hopped forward before Emerald's head was attached to the part where his neck was and Emerald's head was now standing on top of his leg when he jumped up and accidently fell forward when and his head landed between Cynthia's breasts since she was turned to him.

The forced? Bandits, the trapped Bounty and bandit blinked when they saw that while Cynthia eeps again before she picked up Emerald's head.

Emerald nervously chuckles before he said this.

"Sorry about that, not very often I get a full body dismemberment so not much practice with hopping on one leg." Emerald said while his body keeps pulling itself to him.

Cynthia still blushes brightly as she continues to hold Emerald's head before she spoke up.

"N-No worries."

"Thanks, mind giving righty there a hand, very close to your leg right now." Emerald said while he looked down to Cynthia's right.

Cynthia blinks before she looks down and sees Emerald's right hand before she went to pick it up.

It waved to her and a moment later, it was connected to the side of Emerald's leg and he was set down so that he was in a pseudo standing position while the rest of his body, minus his torso and hips appeared and he was now standing with his legs connected to his neck and his arms connected to him legs near his neck for a pseudo humanoid look before he said this to Cynthia to try and break the tension.

"So Cyn, how do I look?, think this is slimming or think this would be too much?, be honest." Emerald said while he made funny poses to try and get Cynthia to give a positive reaction.

Cynthia didn't know what to say at first before she surprisingly starts to giggle with the way Emerald looked.

"Ah there we go, a beauty like you should be happy, now… does anyone see my torso or hips?" Emerald said while he turns his pseudo body around to try and look for the rest of his body while he said this when he looked to the ceiling.

"You have got to be kidding me…." Emerald said while he got a half lidded look on his face.

Everyone else blinks before they looked up to see what Emerald is look at.

Turns out, his torso and hips were stuck in the ceiling while they try and wiggle free and it seemed like they were stuck good.

"Oh man… anyone got anything to knock them free?" Emerald said while he looked at the group and got no reaction before he said this.

"Damn… well hard way it is…" Emerald said while he looked up and shot some bolts of energy at the two body parts and they fell down to the ground with some rocks falling onto them which made Emerald cringe since he did have to attack himself before the body parts start to wiggle their way free and to Emerald before he was back to normal a moment later with the camera focusing on his arms when they had to be placed on the ground before his left arm picked up his right and attached it to his torso while his left placed his left arm on his torso before one Former? Bandit said this with a bewildered expression.

"How in the nightosphere did you just do that without help?" The Former Bandit said which made Emerald say this.

"Oh that's easy, plenty of practice when I get into jams." Emerald said while he rolled his arms around to test if his body was 100 percent again and it was.

Everyone still couldn't believe Emerald was able to do that before one of the former Bandits asked this.

"So… now that you're back together what's the next step… boss?"

"Not so fast, I still need proof that you guys are not fucking with me so simply put…" Emerald said before he waved his hand and crests appeared on the Bandits chests and he said this.

"Remote detonating crests, simply put, if you guys don't do what I say or if I find out you 5 are lying to me, I can activate these and boom, and to be sure there are no innocent in the crossfire, disintegrating crests, so you can guess what can happen if you try and take a hostage." Emerald said with crossed arms.

The 5 former bandits paled greatly at the crests before they nod their heads at Emerald.

"Great, and just so you won't fuck around with what I will have you do next, I am making a special timer on them that if you don't get to the EZC and give these two and this letter I'm about to write to Lillum and Maite, my Queens, then auto poof for you five and they will stay active and have you stay in the throne room until I am back, I am a fair man, I'll let you get your Dino leapers to save time first before I use the spell but I will need the key if its a durable door, or I could just break it down and toss that fucker to the Leapers as a meal while Ryu-Oni here makes this guys Leaper his bitch if its a female." Emerald said while pointing a thumb at the Bandit who still had the Leaper door keys.

The trapped Bandit, though gulped, did say this.

"I'll give you the key. Just make my death quick and painless." he said before the trapped Bounty spoke up.

"You shit bird. Except your fate like a man." He said before the trapped bandit say this.

"At least I won't end up like you. If I die alone then so be it."

Emerald just rolled his eyes before he said this.

"You don't get it… **I'm not the one making the call, Me-Mow is, now hand me the keys or I'll let Ryu-Oni rip apart all of the Leapers here for working for you fuckers and let him make the females his bitches."** Emerald coldly said while he looked at the trapped Bandit.

The trapped Bandit shudders before he goes into his pocket and takes out the key.

Emerald then used his magic to force it out and catched it before he said this when he tossed the key to one former? Bandit and said this.

"Get the Leapers and get going, once you're on them, I'll cast the spell to anchor these two to… hmmm… how about you, you did get a happy ending with Cyn here so I'm sure she would appreciate it if you would take these two to the EZC for me, and with the rest of you as guards, should be a simple run and drop… right Cyn?" Emerald said while he looked at the Former? Bandit who got the relief a bit ago when he forced Cynthia to blow him.

Cynthia blinks when she heard that before nodding at Emerald before the former? Bandit spoke up.

"Well fair is fair. Although after I help deliver those two and give you the info, I don't know what these 4 would want but for me, I want to be executed when this is over. Just please make sure that my leaper is with a good family. I don't want her to suffer." He said making everyone else blink.

Emerald rolled his eyes before he said this.

"How about this then if you really feel guilty, be Cynthia's servant and do what she asks for the rest of your life, you were about to have your way with her so I think it's her call on what to do with you." Emerald said while looking to Cynthia to see what she thinks.

Cynthia was a bit surprise when she heard that though she did had a thoughtful look on her face for a moment before she spoke up.

"Actually, that works well for me."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Hear that?, depending on how things go, you could get a repeat of what you were about to do in a much more… proper and intimate way, but you may really need to work your way up on that… but my city… my rules… break even one and get ready for a serious punishment, my wife Lillum does need… test subjects for sex toys after all and needs the OK from me to let her use certain… individuals..." Emerald said while grinning at both Cynthia and the Former Bandit's reaction.

Cynthia blinks a few times before blushing brightly while the former? Bandit, though blushed, did sigh before he spoke up.

"Perhaps. Perhaps." He said in an non enthusiastic tone.

Emerald just shrugged at that before he said this.

"Alright, you guys got the key, now get your leapers and get back here so I can transfer these two to you, and no, I will not kill you again, Me-Mow's call on that." Emerald said when he saw the Bandit in the barrier looking like he was about to burst into tears before looking to the 5 former? Bandits and gave them a look to get going.

The five nodded before they went to get their leapers.

A few minutes later, they all came back riding Leapers of various sizes while other leapers gave chase and saw the bloodbath that happened while Ryu-Oni gave them a growl of warning to not try anything funny, he was displeased that some Dino Leapers would work for Bandits and angry didn't even cover the way he felt when he smells the scent of women on some of them and tears as well.

The leapers shudders at Ryu-Oni since they know they're no match to him but surprisingly one female leaper, that was ridden by the 5th former Bandit, who got the keys, did seem to take a liking to Ryu-Oni.

Ryu-Oni growls at her for a moment in warning before he gestured his head to look where her rider was, depending on how things go, she may lose her rider soon.

The female leaper looks at her rider for a moment before she sent Ryu-Oni a threatening growl which meant that if anything happened to her rider then she'll bite off Emerald's… kiwis.

Ryu-Oni really growls at that and approached her to just get rid of her but stopped when Emerald got in his way before he said this.

"Easy Ryu-Oni, she and the other Leapers don't know what is going on, and from the look of things, their views on certain situations maybe twisted if some of them were birthed in this environment, besides…." Emerald said while he turned the leapers and said this with a cold smile on his face.

" **If any of them want to kill me or try and harm you, I'll do the same right back, not the first time I took out a herd of Leapers when they try and do something they are not suppose to and have to be put down like rabid animals… but that's just an example…"** Emerald said while giving them, and the Female Leaper's rider a warning look that if the Leapers didn't calm down… he wouldn't show mercy…

The female leaper growls at Emerald before the former bandit tries to calm her down.

"Easy girl, easy. It's not worth it." He said.

"Yeah, I mean look around…. **Ryu-Oni and I were the only two here and we massacred nearly everyone here…. So believe me…"** Emerald said while his body bursts with energy before roaring this right in the females face with his face being obscured by shadows and his eyes glow with a white light.

" **RYU-ONI AND I CAN DO THIS AGAIN WITH LEAPERS WITH EASY TO READ ATTACKS SINCE THEIR RIDERS ARE DEAD!... and believe me…. I won't hesitate to destroy you all instantly if any one of you threaten me again… I am the king of the Easy zone and the EZC where you all live and your all weak Easy Zone Leapers with no real training… and I was born and raised in the Hard Zone were one mistake means death and I believe I'm being more than patient enough with the Leapers of Rapists."** Emerald said while killing intent poured from him while he himself looked demonic and gave the leapers a look to submit now… or die.

Cynthia, the 5 former bandits and their leapers shudder in fear when they felt that though the 5th former Bandit's leaper surprisingly stood her ground and continues to growl at Emerald and Ryu-Oni in a defiant manner.

Emerald raised his eyebrow before he said this.

"Not sure if you have a will of iron or what but it looks like you're the alpha here huh?, well let me put this to you in a nice way… either stand down… or your master will pay the price, he has a disintegration crest on him that is set to go off like a bomb and instantly vaporise him, I won't do anything but you should know that your rider and other bandits here have raped multiple woman, in fact he tried to rape this woman here and got far enough for a blowjob, so let me warn you… if you can defend him after all of that, I might as well make it so that you two can never ride together again… I am giving your Rider one chance… one to not fuck up and be this woman's servant… so tell me… do you like it when women suffer?... because I have plenty of Leapers and riders back home who have thoughts that would make you an outcast if you push the wrong buttons… hell, I don't care if you and Ryu-Oni hook up for a quick lay, hell, I don't care if you two have some kind of competition… **But…"** Emerald said while he gripped the Leaper on the top of her head and said this right to her eyes.

" **I won't tolerate rapists and the Leapers that back them without some kind of punishment in my Zone… do I make myself clear."** Emerald said with a look that he didn't care what the Leaper thought, in fact if she tried anything it looked like he would end her and her rider by proxy instantly since he was already pissed off enough as is when he saw some of the male Leapers eyeing Cynthia's nude body and let go of the 5th former Bandit's Leapers head and said this.

"I'm giving one… just one chance for you to not only save your rider… but to also get a better life for you both… but before you think I'm a fucking bastard, look at Cynthia and tell me if she looks happy." Emerald said while he took off the cloak that he had and after a quick cleaning spell for any possible blood, passed it to Cynthia for some long overdue modesty.

Even though everyone was scared scared at how threatening Emerald was, Cynthia was greatful to get the cloak while the 5th rider's leaper could see that Cynthia wasn't exactly happy.

Emerald then turned to the leaper and said this.

"Lesson 1 of a Rider and Leaper relationship, both share the responsibility, if the Rider does something stupid, then you should have stopped him, I had to do the same with Ryu-Oni and he did the same with me, in fact, all of you Leapers are disappointments to your kind for not stopping this yourselves, in fact, to the Leapers of the two in that capture Barrier, take a good look, because of the dog guy here, he cause that guy, and the original owners of these body parts to rape a 16 year old Feline humanoid named Me-Mow and I'm sure some of you enjoyed it if you were born and raised in environments like this… but guess what… I'm ending that soon when I raze that main base to the ground and freeing anyone trapped there personally… so… if any of you have complaints… then take it up with Ryu-Oni here… he's the Alpha of this entire zone for a fucking reason after all." Emerald said while he placed a hand on Cynthia's back and starts to rub it in a calming way while he used his magic to heal any wounds that she had if she was tied up and tortured for awhile.

Cynthia shudders a bit from the touch while feeling a little better from Emerald's magic while the 5th former bandit's leaper let out a low hiss which would've been a scoff.

"Ryu-Oni…" Emerald said while Ryu-Oni looked to the 5th Bandit's leaper and with speeds that shocked all, had the female leaper pinned to the floor while the Bandit fell to the ground while Emerald said this.

"Let me put this in another way… unless you submit right here and now, Ryu-Oni will make it unpleasant for you very fast since he doesn't take kindly to threats and disrespect not earned… why not take a look at all of the body parts, I did a few of these but Ryu-Oni here did the most damage when he fed on them… and believe me… if push came to shove… he would do the same to Leapers like you who are in league with rapists." Emerald said with a cold tone while Ryu-Oni gave the female Leaper a threatening growl to submit or she would pay the price.

The female leaper would've growled but looked at her rider who gave her a pleading look to not do anything.

The female leaper didn't want to lose her rider before she lowers her head.

Ryu-Oni gave a growl of approval when he saw that before he got off of her, but also gave her a look to not push him or there wouldn't be a next time while he walked away to get next to Emerald who pets Ryu-Oni's head and he looked surprisingly gentle when he liked the touch of Emerald petting his head.

The female leaper got up before her rider petted her while trying to sooth her and say things like 'it'll be okay'.

Emerald then said this to the Leaper when he looked at her.

"To show I'm not a complete bastard to you, I'll keep quiet of what your master did so that only a small few know so that they can keep an eye on him, but let me tell you, not many there take kindly to rapists, before you find faults for me, try and look at your rider and remember his actions and try and tell me or Ryu-Oni here he doesn't deserve the attitude were giving him and you… I learned in the Hard Zone that teamwork is key and when I made the EZC, I made it a focal point to have Rider and Leaper work together and take responsibility for one another… so tell me… have either of you done the same or did you two just take orders from the top like spineless cowards… because when I got here your Rider looked like he was actually enjoying what he did to Cynthia." Emerald said while he looked the Rider in the eyes and Ryu-Oni did the same to the female leaper like both were asking the question.

The rider puts his head down in shame while the female leaper decides to turn her head away since she didn't want to answer anything… even if what her rider did was true.

Emerald just chuckles before he said this.

"I believe I made my point, before you all start finding faults with us, try and watch how real riders and trained leapers work in sync, while we do have cages, they are big enough to work as a habitat and wild ones are kept in seperate areas so that they can be tamed and not do anything crazy and paired riders and Leapers walk together in the streets even when not in use, and lets just say that we work so well together that some riders let their Leapers join in the bedroom, the male ones at least as far as I know, I mean I watched Ryu-Oni here get it on with my wives and he seems pretty happy about it, isn't that right Buddy?" Emerald said while giving Ryu-Oni a relaxed grin on his face.

Everyone was shocked at the info though the female leaper doesn't seemed to agree with Emerald since she believes she and her rider are best partners.

Emerald then said this after he made a spell on the 5th rider and the barrier with the two captured Bandits inside of it float towards the 5th former one.

"Alright, everything is set, Rider's mount your Leapers and get ready to ride since your lives depend on it, once you are out of the cave, I'll activate the spell and you will have to reach the throne room of the EZC by sundown or get shut out when the wall gets raised, it does that to keep monsters out of the city, now get going!, any Leaper interested in finding a Rider that will actually make sure you do something good, and for those male Leapers who like females, well there are plenty of ladies there who love Leapers and like to sample a bit first before trying a actual factual bond, females, similar with male Lizard folk, just follow these 5, if not then you can go back to the wild but you can't stay here, don't want any issues and I'm sure you all have families out there who miss you if you were forced here." Emerald while he got onto Ryu-Oni's saddle and gestures for Cynthia to hop on while he held his hand out to her to take while he smiles at her.

While the 5 former bandits got on, Cynthia blushes for a bit before she nervously grabbed Emerald's hand.

Emerald then pulled her up and she lands in his lap while he leaned back in his seat and said this.

"Comfy?" Emerald said while he enjoyed the feel of Cynthia's ass on his lap, but didn't touch her to give her some space.

Cynthia continues to blush brightly before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes."

"Good, now then…" Emerald said before he looked to the 5th Rider and said this.

"So… about those plans of the base…" Emerald said while grinning at the 5th former Bandit while he waits to hold his end of the deal.

It took the 5th rider almost a minute to explain to Emerald where the base was and how many bandits there are and where Ayuyat is after giving Emerald the map of the compound.

Emerald nods before he said this.

"Now… all of you, get going… NOW!" Emerald said before growling that last bit out to the riders and the Leapers.

The Bandits jolt before they start exiting the cave as fast they can though for a split second, the female leaper gave Emerald and Ryu-Oni an eye glare before passing them.

Emerald just chuckles at that while he pets Ryu-Oni on the head and said this while the Leapers passed them.

"Seems she likes you boy, but looks like things maybe a bit rocky at first, but once she sees how things are, she'll cool down… you do like ladies who are fiesty after all…. Good things she's not the Yandere type..." Emerald said while chuckling at the look on Ryu-Oni's face, though Emerald did chuckle at what could have been.

Ryu-Oni blinked a few times before he shuddered a bit at the thought. He likes feisty girls but Yanderes are the worst.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this when he, Cynthia, and Ryu-Oni were alone.

"Well Ryu-Oni, mind taking us to the Bandit Base?, we got some possible grateful ladies who make love giving a reward to a big strong Leaper like yourself, maybe a bit of a reward for me as well but that's a minor thing, but first, Cynthia, sorry but you may have to stick by Me and Ryu-Oni for a bit… oh and don't say anything in case you didn't notice but I bluffed a bit when I put some bombs on them, I mean considering how Lillum is, I'm sure she would love to give these guys some payback for at least joining in on jerking off… though considering how beautiful you looked, I'm not surprised that they got horny over you and thought with their lower head." Emerald said while he chuckles when he just told that he pranked the Bandits who just left without them thinking the wiser.

Cynthia was surprised that Emerald fooled them before blushing brightly after hearing that.

Emerald just chuckles before he gave Ryu-Oni the signal to start moving while he cast various crests on the walls and what not.

"So tell me, was anyone else brought here and put into the Leaper cage here or where you the only person brought here recently?" Emerald said while he keeps casting crests on the walls.

Cynthia had a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke up.

"I don't think so. I think I was the only one here."

"I see, makes what I'm about to do an easy thing then, I set a warp spell in there so I can go there in a bit and then see if anyone got left behind but I left this so the entrance can be sealed." Emerald said when the group left the cave and Ryu-Oni went back on track to the base before Emerald grins when they were a good distance away and a massive explosion happened from where they came from.

Cynthia covered her ears for a bit when she heard the explosion before uncovers them.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"There, bye bye place with bad memories." Emerald said while he placed his hands behind his head while he enjoys the ride… which caused him to get slightly erect when Cynthia's ass bounced a bit and the cloak covered ass grinds against his pants covered dick.

Cynthia at first jolts when she felt the boner in Emerald's pants before blushing brightly.

It kept up for a few minutes while Emerald ignored it, he wouldn't force Cynthia into doing anything, but he couldn't exactly reach down and adjust himself since Cynthia was resting against his chest.

Cynthia blushes brightly each time as she can feel Emerald's erection poking at her ass while Ryu-Oni keeps running.

Unfortunately for the Antelope woman, the ride was long and Emerald seemed to ignore his boner while it keeps rubbing against her ass, all in all, looked like both were uncomfortable…

' _Oh Glob. I don't know how long I can take this.'_ Cynthia thought before she asked Emerald this.

"U-Um… Emerald?"

Emerald looked down at Cynthia and asked this.

"Yes?" Emerald said while he smiles at her.

Cynthia blushes at the smile before she asked this.

"A-Are you… feeling… comfortable?"

Emerald blinked a few times before he said this.

"Not too bad, I mean you seem to have calmed down and your not thrashing around and what not." Emerald said while he looked to her with a serious look in his eyes while he gently smiles, seems he was more concerned with her right now.

Cynthia blushes brightly from that before she spoke up.

"Well your… sword is… poking my ass."

Emerald chuckles nervously at that before he said this.

"Sorry about that, thing can't read the mood or even wants to wait for a beautiful lady to get over what just happened, just ignore it and it should go down soon." Emerald said while he looked away while chuckling more in a nervous way.

However, Cynthia blushes brightly before she spoke up.

"W-Well if you want… you can… try my… ass out."

Emerald blinked a few times before he said this.

"Huh?" Emerald said when he looked to her with a surprised look and looked to Ryu-Oni to see if he wasn't hearing things.

Ryu-Oni stopped running as he was surprise to hear that before turning his head to look at Cynthia.

Emerald looked to her as well since that helped him understand that he was hearing things right.

Cynthia blushes brightly before she spoke up.

"I know it sounds crazy but I don't know how long the ride will be and plus… I do owe you, and maybe Ryu-Oni, a lot for rescuing me."

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Hear that Ryu-Oni, seems like while I'm busy in the base, you can get busy with Cyn here, hope you don't mind if I treat her right while we ride to the base, I'm sure Cyn here would go the extra mile for that as well." Emerald said while he grins at Ryu-Oni.

Ryu-Oni hisses a bit before he let out a pleased screech.

Emerald chuckles before he said this to Cynthia.

"Seems Ryu-Oni likes that, why don't we get comfy on Ryu-Oni's saddle while he runs and we can start the fun and so I can treat you like how I treat my Queens… nice and loving." Emerald said while he placed his arms around Cynthia and pulled her so that she was leaning against his chest.

Cynthia blushes brightly before Ryu-Oni starts running again.

It was only a few moments before Cynthia snuggles a bit closer to Emerald's chest.

Emerald then said this when he whispered into Cynthia's ear.

" _I'm about to start, if you want to stop, just say so."_ Emerald whispered into Cynthia's ear before he starts to kiss Cynthia's neck when he moved the neck part of the hood out of the way and used a hand to gently caress Cynthia's stomach.

Cynthia blushes again before she shudders at Emerald's kisses but doesn't feel no discomfort.

Emerald then slowly raised his hand to unclash the cloak and said this when he slipped it off and put it behind him to show Cynthia in the nude.

"Want me to stop my dear?, your call." Emerald said before he keeps kissing her neck and used his hands to gently play with her breasts.

Cynthia shudders again before she moved her head to look at Emerald before saying this.

"K-Keep going."

Emerald grins before he did just that when he kissed Cynthia on the lips and his tongue enters her mouth before he starts to play with her nipples.

Cynthia blushes brightly for a moment before she slowly melts into the kiss before returning said kiss.

She even had her tongue interact with Emerald's tongue.

Emerald let her keep the assault up before his tongue slowly danced around hers and slowly starts to overpower her tongue, he even slowly had his right hand trail down her body and was slowly approaching her pussy, but he did it in such a way that was agonizingly slow, like he was teasing her.

Cynthia continues the kiss before she felt Emerald's hand going down but in a slow rate.

A moment later, Emerald got to her legs which blocked him from his target, and Emerald had a lustful look in his eyes while he waits for her to move her legs on her own.

Cynthia blushes brightly when she saw the look before realizing what Emerald wanted.

She was a bit hesitant before she slowly opened her legs.

A moment later, Emerald slowly had his hand lower before he felt Cynthia's bud and folds before he starts to gently rub them.

Cynthia shudders from that action before she starts to enjoy it for a bit.

Emerald just keeps on rubbing Cynthia's folds gently while he focused on her pleasure, all in all, Emerald was trying to help Cynthia forget about what happened a bit ago while Ryu-Oni who was running was able to smell Cynthia's scent and her spiking arousal.

Luckily for Emerald, Cynthia was starting to feel better from her experience from the cave before she let out a slight moan.

Emerald chuckles before he starts to get a bit rougher with his touches, but not too much to actually go in her, but more than enough to show he was slowly getting serious.

Cynthia can see what Emerald was doing as she let out a few moans before she felt her folds getting a bit wet.

Emerald chuckles before he said this while he had his mouth next to her ear.

"So… what do you want me to do next… your wish… is my command." Emerald said while he waits for the order.

Cynthia had a deep blush on her face before she said this.

"K-Keep… fingering me."

Emerald chuckles before he did just that when he slowly starts to push his ring and middle finger in Cynthia's pussy and starts to slowly pull them in and out to help her relax.

Cynthia let out a slight groan after feeling that before she starts moan a bit loud when she begins to enjoy that.

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Hey Ryu-Oni, mind taking the more… bumpy route?... should be real fun after I warm Cyn here up." Emerald said while he slowly finger's Cynthia at a faster rate when she seemed to be more then warmed up right now.

Cynthia blinked when she heard that while Ryu-Oni got the message and went to a different route that was about to get… bumpy as Emerald requested.

Emerald chuckles at that when he saw that they were coming up to a canyon that had walls that were high up and plenty of jetting rocks that did show bump galore before Emerald said this.

"So… want me to continue… or give you something more?" Emerald said while he keeps fingering Cynthia's pussy.

Even though Cynthia was enjoying this, her desires was making her want more from this before she spoke up.

"M-More please."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Mind scooting forward for a moment so I can… bring out my Greatsword?" Emerald said while grinning at Cynthia's reaction.

Cynthia blushes brightly when she heard that before she slightly nods at Emerald and scoots forward.

Emerald grins before he unzipped his pants, but before Cynthia could look back, Emerald placed his hands on her shapely ass and said this while Ryu-Oni starts to run on the rocks with ease which caused Emerald and Cynthia to bounce a bit.

"So… want me to just skip the foreplay or get right to the fucking my dear?" Emerald said while he licked his lips at the sight of Cynthia's tight holes.

Cynthia continues to blush before she said this.

"P-Please… fuck me."

Emerald grins before he pulled Cynthia gently so that the head of his dick was lightly pushing against her folds while he sat on the saddle and from the size of his dickhead, he wasn't small while the bumps and jumps from Ryu-Oni caused the head of his dick to rub her folds.

Cynthia shudders as she can feel Emerald's dick rubbing her folds as she waits for him to slide his dick inside.

She didn't have to wait long, when Emerald managed to get the head of his dick in her, Ryu-Oni made one large jump which caused Cynthia to slip on the saddle and Emerald's dick fully entered her and he felt massive, hard to tell the size but from the fact that he bust through her cervix, more than 8 inches definitely while Ryu-Oni's movements caused her to already bounce a little on Emerald which made him grit his teeth from how tight Cynthia was, he was worried she was a virgin and looked down to see if there was any blood.

And low and behold, blood was seen dripping on Emerald's dick.

Emerald had wide eyes before saying this.

"Whoa Ryu-Oni whoa!" Emerald said to try and get Ryu-Oni to stop so he could try and help her, not every day he busts a virgin in and this ride wouldn't be nice if Ryu-Oni keeps running.

Ryu-Oni did hear his master's call before he immediately stopped to see what was the matter.

What he saw was Cynthia's pussy bleeding while she sat on Emerald's dick while Emerald said this.

"Y-You alright?" Emerald said while he tried to make sure Cynthia was alright, granted she maybe in a ton of pain but should be better now that Ryu-Oni stopped moving.

Cynthia groans for a bit as she tries to ride the pain out before she spoke up.

"A-A bit." She said as she tries to calm down.

Emerald looked to Ryu-Oni while he gave a silent signal to just stand still since Cynthia was adjusting right now.

Ryu-Oni got the message and just stood still as he waits for the antelope woman to feel better.

Emerald then looked to Cynthia and he placed his hands on her breasts and starts to fondle them to help distract Cynthia from the pain.

Luckily for him, Cynthia was indeed distracted as she starts to feel better.

It was only a moment or so before Cynthia was finally able to adjust.

Emerald waits for a moment more before he said this.

"You alright Cyn?" Emerald said while he tried to make sure that Cynthia was going to be alright first before he did anything else.

Cynthia took a moment to breathe before she spoke up.

"Y-Yeah. I am now."

"You sure?, I can pull out and let you relax if you want." Emerald said while his dick throbbed in Cynthia's pussy without his control but he looked at Cynthia with a serious look on his face.

Cynthia did groan a bit when she felt the throbbing before she spoke up.

"N-No. It's okay. You can continue."

Emerald looked to Ryu-Oni and gave the signal to start running again before Emerald said this when he waits for Ryu-Oni to act.

"Alright, just tell me if I need to stop… alright?" Emerald said before he starts to thrust his hips up and down lightly to help Cynthia get used to the intruding dick.

Cynthia groans again for a moment before she said this.

"O-Okay." She said before Ryu-Oni starts resumes running.

However this time, Emerald just rests on the saddle for now while letting Cynthia ride him since Ryu-Oni's movements gave the pseudo look of Emerald fucking her since he was getting bounced up and down every now and then between every few steps.

Cynthia groans a few times during each bounce before she starts to moan as her pussy begins to take shape of Emerald's dick.

Emerald smiles at that while he just lets Cynthia enjoy the ride, he was mainly making sure that she didn't fall off while she keeps on riding, and from the look of things, she was really enjoying it.

Cynthia moans for a moment as she enjoys having her pussy fucked while Ryo-Oni continues to run.

Emerald then said this to tease Cynthia a bit.

"Hey Cynthia… I'm wondering about what happened… you know with the Bandit said and you being surprisingly… adaptive… makes me wonder if he was right about you being a masochist..." Emerald said while he gripped Cynthia's ass and lightly smacks her ass.

Cynthia yelps a bit continues moans some more from having her ass spoke spanked.

Surprisingly, it was bad when the bandits spanked her ass but Emerald was different.

Emerald in turn keeps it up with lightly spanking Cynthia, all in all, Emerald was just doing whatever he could to make Cynthia feel good.

And feel good Cynthia felt as she continues to moan loudly while the folds of her pussy got wetter.

Emerald in turn then said this to see if Cynthia would play along.

"Hey Cyn, want to roleplay a fantasy that you always wanted to do?, We are on a Dino Leaper riding across the Badlands after all." Emerald said while he grins at Cynthia.

Cynthia was a bit surprise when she heard that though felt a bit excited on the inside before she replies back.

"O-Okay."

"Well then, pick the dirty fantasy that you have and consider it done." Emerald said while he gripped her ass tightly while he keeps lifting and lowering Cynthia on his dick.

Cynthia blushes brightly for a moment before she said this.

"Y-You be the King and try to… m-mark me as your own."

Emerald blinked a few times before he said this.

"You sure?, My Queens do like it rough… and believe me… I can get very rough." Emerald said while he grins at Cynthia.

Cynthia continues to blush before she lightly nods her head at Emerald.

Emerald shrugged before he said this.

"Well then… Ryu-Oni… go all out like how Maite and Lillum likes it while I rock Cyn's world." Emerald said while he grins at his Leaper.

Cynthia wondered what Emerald meant while Ryu-Oni, who got the message, really starts going fast as he jumps a few times.

Emerald in turn placed his feet on Ryu-Oni's saddle and really starts to thrust his hips and every time Ryu-Oni jumped, Emerald pulled free while Cynthia raised into the air, and when Ryu-Oni lands, she slammed down right onto Emerald's dick while he thrusts away still, he was used to this but Cynthia in the meantime…

Cynthia had wide eyes each time before she moans and groans loudly as she can feel Emerald's dick going in deep before Cynthia had this thought.

' _Sweet Glob!… Is this what Emerald's wives went through?!'_

However it seemed Emerald was not done yet when he made one last thrust when Ryu-Oni made a big jump and let go of Cynthia and she flew into the air while Emerald used a bit of wind magic to make her turn in the air and she slammed right down onto Emerald's lap with his dick entering her pussy with pinpoint accuracy while Emerald grins at her while he waits for the reaction while he placed his hands on her waist and lifts and lowers her on his dick to keep the pleasure up.

Cynthia, though surprise was moaning loudly than ever before she shouts this out.

"OH FUCK DON'T STOP!"

Emerald grins before he said this.

"Wasn't planning to beautiful, I'll get off only when you get off, speaking of which to prevent an accidental knock up…" Emerald said while he muttered something while he keeps fucking Cynthia and a crest appeared on her womb and he said this.

"There… no unwanted kids… and I doubt your listening huh?" Emerald said while he keeps thrusting his hips while getting a half lidded look at the expression that Cynthia had.

Cynthia was having a pleased and fucked look on her face as she was too into the pleasure to listen.

Emerald chuckles before he said this to Ryu-Oni.

"Oh definitely going to let you take her ass when we get there buddy, seems she is a virgin all over, may have Lillum train her if she want to be my concubine or if she wants to sample the EZC men and ladies there." Emerald said with a grin while he enjoyed how pleased Cynthia looked while he keeps fucking her while he could feel her getting close fast and he thrust his hips faster and faster until…

Cynthia moans very loud with ecstasy as she felt her pussy clamp down on Emerald's dick before Cynthia climaxes.

Emerald grunts from that but he keeps on fucking her without mercy while he had her cum again and again while he barely looked winded.

Ryu-Oni keeps on running while hearing Cynthia moan loud as she climaxed each time before Cynthia had this thought.

' _This feels so good! But how can Emerald not have climaxed at all when I have a bunch of times?'_

That was about to end soon when Emerald noticed Ryu-Oni getting past the canyon and getting to another part of the Badlands where the Cave where the main bandit base was and said this.

"Well my dear, seems we have to end our fun soon, so hope you like my treat that I'm about to give your pussy." Emerald said while he gripped Cynthia's hips and starts pounding away while Ryu-Oni saw the base entrance getting closer and closer while Emerald himself got closer to finishing when he let his control slip.

Cynthia couldn't see the main base but was disappointed to hear that their fun will end before she felt her climax approaching.

A moment later, Emerald grit his teeth before he roars and pulled Cynthia all the way onto his dick before he shot his load right into her womb after his dick bashed its way through her Cervix when Ryu-Oni starts slowing down when he got close to the entrance, he ignored the semen dripping from his sides since Emerald would use a spell to clean up the mess.

Cynthia throws her head back when she felt her insides getting filled up, before she moans loud with ecstasy and climaxed hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald keeps cumming hard in Cynthia before he taps off 30 seconds later and breaths in for a moment while Ryu-Oni stops in front of the entrance of the base while he waits for Emerald and Cynthia to ride out their orgasms.

It took Cynthia about 40 seconds before she finally taps off.

When Emerald saw that, he waits to let Cynthia catch her breath before he said this.

"So… how did it feel taking a ride on the King's throne?" Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Cynthia had a deep blush on her face as she tries to catch her breath for a moment before she said this.

"A-Amazing."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Well my dear, you get a chance to lose your anal virginity with Ryu-Oni, my most trusted partner, while I storm the enemy base and take the leader as my bitch for her actions, so you and Ryu-Oni can have your own fun while I do the work myself, I'm more of a solo guy anyway." Emerald said while he grins at Cynthia and winks at Ryu-Oni since he would have his own fun next.

Ryu-Oni screeches with excitement while Cynthia blushes brightly before she looks at Emerald and surprisingly said this.

"G-Good luck… my… K-King."

Emerald and Ryu-Oni looked surprised before Emerald said this with a chuckle.

"Well then… guess that makes you a lucky concubine of mine, should be interesting when you meet Maite and Lillum, play your cards right and you could be a wife of mine in the future." Emerald said while he grins at Cynthia and wiggles his eyebrows at her.

Cynthia had deep blush on her face when she heard that but on this inside… she felt some happiness at the possibility.

Emerald chuckles when he saw that and a couple minutes later, with Emerald using a spell to clean everyone off, Emerald said this while he equipped another cloak that he had and said this.

"Well Cynthia, good luck with Ryu-Oni here… lets just say that when it comes to the ladies, the more sexy they are, the more rough he gets and if his tastes are anything like mine, then boy oh boy you better brace yourself because you may not sit right for a week, now if you'll excuse me… I got a base to demolish and a bitch of a boss to tame." Emerald said before he starts walking into the base when he equipped the hood.

Cynthia watches Emerald get inside before she looks at Ryu-Oni.

Ryu-Oni looks at her and she could have saw things but she could have saw Ryu-Oni grin at her while he licked his maw when he looked her up and down.

Cynthia blinks before she blushes and gets on all fours before she showed the leaper her ass.

A moment later, Ryu-Oni approached her and surprised Cynthia when he starts licking at her asshole with long heavy licks.

Cynthia, though surprised, shudders from that action before she groans a bit.

Ryu-Oni keeps his actions up before he moved his tongue to have the tip point at Cynthia's asshole before he had his tongue go in her ass and his tongue wiggles around on the way in.

Cynthia groans a few times before she starts moan a bit before thinking this.

' _Oh fuck… who knew I would get my ass licked by a leaper. Then again I had lost my virginity from Emerald while riding on Ryu-Oni.'_

Ryu-Oni keeps on working Cynthia's ass with his tongue for a bit while he was slowly getting erect.

Cynthia moans a bit loud before she turns her head before her eyes widen when she how big Ryu-Oni's dick was.

Thanks to his body's size and how his body way, Ryu-Oni had a 17 inch dick and it was 3 in width, from thinking about Leapers and their normal bodies, the length was obviously to help reach a mate since squatting down wasn't their strong suit sometimes…. And considering how big Ryu-Oni was… he was on the large side…

' _Oh my Glob. I-It's so big.'_ She thought while blushing big.

Ryu-Oni in turn noticed her looking at him and doubled his efforts to please Cynthia's ass while his dick grew to full power which caused thick veins to be seen.

Cynthia was again shocked when she saw that before she starts to moan and groan a bit loudly each while her pussy was getting wet.

Ryu-Oni keeps on going for a few minutes while he could feel her asshole starting to twitch which caused him to wiggle his tongue more and more until…

Cynthia moans loudly before her asshole tightens around Ryu-Oni's tongue before Cynthia climaxed a bit hard when she felt her pussy squirt out her juices to the sand.

Ryu-Oni keeps on wiggling his tongue in Cynthia's ass while he gave pleased purr like noises which showed that he felt good about pleasing Cynthia.

Cynthia climaxed got a bit stronger and lasted for 35 seconds before she finally taps off.

Ryu-Oni then pulled his tongue from her ass and took a few licks from Cynthia's pussy and pulled his head away to get a good look at Cynthia.

Cynthia had a deep blush on her face while her body shudders a bit as she enjoys the afterglow of her orgasm.

However, after a few seconds, Ryu-Oni raised his hips and a moment later, Cynthia felt his dick get rest between her ass cheeks and she could feel how heavy his dick was while she could also feel how warm it was… could even feel it throbbing…

Cynthia gulps when she felt the leaper's dick on her ass before she braced herself for what happens next.

Though Ryu-Oni did take things slow when he aimed his dick at her ass while he looked down at her, seems he had practice for aiming because he hit home once and the head of his dick enters her ass and he waits for her to adjust to his large size in her ass before he slowly, at a snail's pace, go deeper into her and stops every now and then to let her adjust.

Cynthia's eyes widen a bit before she slightly groans as she tries to get use to Ryu-Oni's size.

Ryu-Oni took a couple minutes to let her adjust while giving her purrs and low growls of pleasure that showed she was doing well.

It only to took a minute or so before Cynthia was finally able to adjust to the leaper's dick.

Ryu-Oni then looked at her to see if she would give a signal to go ahead, he did get rough after all, so he wanted to be sure she was fully ready.

Cynthia took a moment to take a deep breath before she spoke up.

"O-Okay. You can start."

Ryu-Oni nods before he slowly starts to thrust his dick in and out of her ass at a slow and steady pace to help her get used to the large dick, one lesson from Lillum was to always let a woman adjust even in the act unless they deserves a full on painful fucking.

Cynthia groans for a bit before she let out a couple moans as she begins to enjoy it.

Ryu-Oni enjoyed it when Cynthia looked much better than last time, he was pissed off greatly from what happened to her in the Bandit backup base that Emerald blew up, so seeing the look on her face while he gave her ass the right kind of fucking it deserves did improve his mood.

Cynthia's blush deepens as she moans a bit loudly while enjoying having her ass fucked.

Ryu-Oni keeps on fucking her ass while he slowly speeds up til he was really going rough with fucking her ass.

Cynthia was now moaning even louder with ecstasy before she said this.

"O-Oh fuck yes keep going! Don't stop!"

Ryu-Oni was more then happy to oblige with that command when he starts to fuck her ass even harder, so much so that he really had his dick go deep in her ass while he thrusts faster and faster, all in all, he was really going all out now while Cynthia was forced to the cave wall with each thrust and her arms were the only support to keep her from falling or anything.

Cynthia uses her hands to squeeze the wall of the cave before she felt her ass tighten around Ryu-Oni's dick.

Ryu-Oni enjoyed the tightness while he could feel his orgasm approaching, but he fought it back to let Cynthia finish first, compared to him, she might as well be a virgin and he wanted to treat her like she was his mate, and he had plenty and he made sure they were all pleased before he would tire.

Cynthia continues to moan loud with ecstasy from the pleasure before a moment later, she feels her orgasm approaching.

Ryu-Oni keeps on going with more and more power while he could feel her orgasm approaching and even used more to try and dominate her ass until…

"AAAAHHH!" Cynthia moans loud before she felt her ass tight again before climaxing hard on the sand.

A couple minutes later, Ryu-Oni growls loudly before he fires his load right up Cynthia's ass and quickly starts to over fill it with her stomach extending and semen blasts from around Ryu-Oni's dick and makes a mess of her ass while he rides out his orgasm.

Cynthia continues to climax for about 40 seconds before she taps off and tries to catch her breath.

Ryu-Oni tapped off 5 seconds later before he slowly pulled his dick free and looked down at his handiwork with a pleased look in his eyes when he saw Cynthia's gaping ass and semen flowed from it as a result.

Cynthia's body shudders as she enjoys the afterglow while having a bit of trouble staying up.

However the afterglow was short lived when she heard a female voice say this.

"The fucking hell?, who the hell is this bitch and who's Leaper is this?, not one that we ever saw, maybe a new breed?" A female voice said from near the cave entrance which made Ryu-Oni look over before getting slightly surprised at what he saw.

Cynthia blinked before she turns her head and was also shocked at what she saw.

Turns out, it was two female bandits who looked like they were greatly surprised from seeing Cynthia in that state and Ryu-Oni who still had a hard on while semen dripped from his dick.

The first female bandit was a purple colored Slime Humanoid who had a shapely figure and she had pink eyes, she had no real facial features but she did have a angular face, she wore some bandit gear and wore a simple cloth bra and loincloth and a bandana instead of the iconic Bandit gear, though she did have a bow and arrow on her back for long ranged attacks, she looked full grown and was the elder of the duo, seems to be around 18 to 20 in age, but hard to say since she was made of slime and what not.

The second female bandit was surprisingly a green flame elemental who apparently was the same age as Finn and had a slight similarity to Phoebe but with a flaming ponytail.

She's seen wearing a black jumpsuit and a beige flat jacket with some pockets on the sides.

The Slime woman noticed the state of Cynthia and Ryu-Oni before she said this with an amused tone.

"Wow, seems like this bitch here got a good lay it seems, hey Flannery, you go keep watch since I did it last time when you and that Water Elemental woman got it on in some kinky shit, might as well ask this newbie where she got the extra sized Leaper and see if I can have my own fun, been awhile since I last got a happy ending that didn't end up the the males favor." The slime woman said while she looked to the younger Flame Elemental while Ryu-Oni realized from the context, that this Bandit woman mistook him and Cynthia for Bandits themselves… now to see if the other would have that mistake as well.

Cynthia was also thinking that while Flannery who blushes at the memory looks at the purple slime woman before shrugging a bit and spoke up.

"Yeah I guess I do owe you one Amethyst."

"Damn straight you do, I already had to let Ayuyat fuck me plenty of times up multiple holes when you slipped up as well because of that faulty flame shield spell that you picked up from that idiotic Wizard with the Cherry blossom wand and nearly torched the base a few times." Amethyst said while she chuckles a bit before she said this.

"Then again, not like you could complain much since I am like the big sister to you, and Ayuyat, though a grade A bitch, does give a good fuck, nice to be a slime woman since physical attacks barely work." Amethyst said while she chuckles a bit at the failed attempts at Ayuyat trying to punish her and had to just resort to a simple fuckathon to help give her stress relief.

Flannery did sigh before she spoke up.

"You have a point. Though you didn't have to bring up that Wizard. Thought the flame shield was legit. If I ever see that donk, I'll painfully turn him to a woman by burning his dick to ash." she said while frowning.

"Yup… and I'll hold him down, now better get going, I got a Dino Leaper to say hello to and maybe a new fuck buddy to say hi to as well if the way her ass is an indication if she enjoyed the time with her friend." Amethyst said while she starts walking to Ryu-Oni and Cynthia while she starts removing her clothing.

Flannery turns around before she starts to walking away from the trio while Cynthia sees Amethyst removing her clothing moment later, she stood in the nude and had a very shapely figure while she stood in front of Cynthia and Ryu-Oni and said this.

"So Rookie, mind if I have some fun with your Leaper while you recover?, seems your legs are speaking for you and can't move right now." Amethyst said while she gave a grin like expression on her face while she looked back to Ryu-Oni to see how he would react when she starts to touch his scales and used a slimy hand to rub his dick from base to tip a few times and it looked like her hand was absorbing the semen on it.

Ryu-Oni shudders from the touch before he looks at Cynthia to see what he's supposed to do.

Cynthia can't let their cover be blown since Emerald is still inside the main base before she looks at the leaper before saying.

"Go ahead Ryu-Oni. Make sure you her a good pounding like you gave me one."

Amethyst chuckles before she said this.

"Wow, maybe I should have some fun with you after if you can show that much spunk, but first…." Amethyst said before she move to be in front of Ryu-Oni's dick and said this when a hole like a mouth formed on Amethyst face and she said this while it stayed open.

"Time for a taste." Amethyst said before she took the head of Ryu-Oni's dick into her *Mouth* before she starts to move to take more and more of his dick into her mouth and it slid down her *Throat* and it looked like she did that with ease, then again, slime based beings were normally… strechy.

Cynthia watched with a surprised look while Ryu-Oni shudders again when he felt how slimey Amethyst's *Mouth* was.

Amethyst in turn starts to bob her body a bit and Cynthia saw her take more of the Leaper's dick down her throat while Amethyst fondles his testicles to really make things pleasurable for the Dino Leaper.

Ryu-Oni let out pleased growl as he starts to enjoy it while Cynthia continues to watch this before thinking this.

' _W-Wow… Can't believe she can take Ryu's dick like that. Though apparently she's a slime woman but still. Wonder how long Emerald will be.'_

While Ryu-Oni was getting pleased by Amethyst, Emerald at this time, with some serious stealth skills and magic, was already in the base after he went through the back way, he would worry about totalling the place later, for now, he was going to tame the head of the pack down before she could get any hostages if there are any.

In fact, when Emerald passed by the various rooms after swiping a Bandit outfit to blend in, he was sickened at what he saw the deeper he went…

One part of the cave had children working on something like a mine.

The second part had some women getting raped by either bandits, male or female, that can grow a dick, or horny male leapers.

Some even had prison like areas where other women and even some men were in similar positions as Cynthia was, many men for one woman, many women with one man, but the look on the tied up peoples faces showed that this wasn't just some kind of BDSM type of thing and that made what Emerald would do to Ayuyat a simple bitch slap to the mind breaking he would do to her, more so when he saw some women around Finn or Me-Mow's age in similar situations.

Though he did look to a passing Bandit with a perfect poker face to ask this.

"Hey buddy, mind telling me where the boss woman is at?, I just passed by one of our smaller bases and it was trashed beyond repair, gotta report to her, sorry if I don't know the proper thing to do with her since I am a bit new but I heard that she can be a real… well… don't want to say anything if she has ears listening in and I end up in those poor bastards or bitches positions, all tied up and what not instead of doing the banging myself, not really manly if I say so, but I'm just a low ranker here so what do I know, but I did hear a Rumor that she has some of our guy's wives and families, mind explaining that since I don't quite get why if that Rumor is true?, not a family man myself so not sure what to make of that." Emerald said while he mixed up a bunch of speech patterns to make a perfect Bandit persona.

The bandit in question looks at Emerald with a suspicious look for a moment before he spoke up.

"Well if you must know, the boss's quarters is down that way past a few caves. Also yes these rumors are true. The boss pretends to be one of the slutty wives of that goody two shoes Emerald to *help* bring in some potential members making them think they're going to the EZC. Of course you see the results hehe." He said while chuckling.

Emerald froze from that before he said this.

"And just so I don't accidently piss off the wrong one, mind telling me who the boss pretends to be, heard he only has two wives and maybe a few concubines." Emerald said while he used a mask to hide his anger… for now… which was quickly boiling...

"Well mostly she pretends to act like that slut succubus Lillum to lure perverted men but she always acted like that nice weak woman what was her name again?... Ah yeah Maite."

Emerald blinked at that while he said this to see if he could confirm something.

"And… just to be sure, is the boss actually married to him, like did she switch places with one of his wives and is like… keeping her as a sex toy?, I mean the boss maybe the most badass person here if she could fool the King of the EZC and do that as well, maybe could have a shapeshifter act as a body double for her in case she can't be there herself to scout out the talent..." Emerald said while grinning to show that he, as a *Bandit* seemed to think Ayuyat was cooler than cool while contrary to his face…. On the inside… if something happened to one of his wives… he would make Ayuyat pay dearly… and if one of his wives were dead… there would be no Ayuyat to even speak of in the next 24 hours…

However the bandit said this.

"If it were that easy, nah we captured some stupid rider that was coming from EZC to NZC but had to take shelter here from the sandstorm. Said she was a friend to the King. Boss had to make sure she raped the woman good to get the info."

Emerald blinked at that and with his persona barely holding together… he asked this.

"Oh really… what was her name?, maybe if I play my cards right, I could have fun with the bitch if the boss is in a good mood." Emerald said while he grins at the bandit while his temper was nearing its limit.

"She's some humanoid lizard woman who calls herself Solar."

Emerald jolts visibly at that when that name was obvious to him… Solar… because of her unique body to actually have wings on her back, she went with the title of Wyvern and Emerald asked this in a hard to read, or disbelief tone… since she was one of his concubines...

"I don't believe it… she's one of the top mages of the EZC, how in the Nightosphere did she of all people get caught since she's one of the smartest people there…" Emerald said while he accidentally sounded surprised to the Bandit, granted if Emerald, who at the moment, was disguised as a new guy, the disbelief would be a natural reaction to many for a different reason…

"Well like I said she was taking refuge here from the sandstorm. All we had to do was wait and then strike. We had her sedated before tying her up. Made sure to enchant the ropes so that bitch won't try anything. Now she has become our boss's personal fuck toy whether the bitch likes it or not. Although who cares about her?"

Emerald then said this final bit to really see how badly Solar was… taken care of here... he didn't live this long to snap… yet without getting what he needed for a reason.

"And… just between us men, but what did the boss do to her exactly, no need to spare the dirty details and is she getting tired of her or something?, maybe I can help add to the list before the Boss gets rid of her for good if she gets tired of her." Emerald said while he grins at the Bandit… thanks to his bangs, his eyes were hidden which showed raw fury and he wanted to know exactly what Ayuyat did to Solar before he would pay her back… with interested X1000.

The bandit had a thoughtful look on his face before he said this.

"Well the boss had to beat her up good and I think she made sure to bruise the bitch's wings. Not broken but just enough so she can't fly good. Now the boss is too busy plowing that bitch's pussy. I think the boss wants to knock her up."

Emerald chuckles darkly before he said this.

"Ah, well what about gangbangs and all that, Humiliation, forced her to do things, Etc, and since she's a Lizard folk like being, did she toss her to Leapers for a bit?, I'm not squeamish so no need to hold the details if you think I have a weak stomach." Emerald said while his sight starts to turn red from rage.

The bandit didn't noticed but chuckled when he said this.

"Oh we did a lot and boy those leapers were enjoying their time with her. Sometimes we laugh when she begged for us to stop."

Emerald this time didn't need to hold back when he said this.

"Well mind giving me the details in a private room?, should be a good story, maybe I could get you a hot bitch so you can reenact some of the things that went down, maybe that room there, seems empty and plenty of ladies here to pick, maybe I could get a couple for you, I am a good talker after all." Emerald said while he gestured for the Bandit to follow him into the room while his hair hid his eyes.

The bandit blinked for a moment before he shrugged and follows Emerald to the room.

A moment later, a stab happened in the room before a loud pop was heard while splashing was heard before Emerald walked out of the room and closed the door and broke the handle off… but inside of the room… was bloody from top to bottom while Emerald's eyes glow with a pure white light while he went to where the now… former Bandit told him where Ayuyat would be… questions will be answered… even if he had to break fingers and limbs while he smiles cruelly at what he can do to her now that his limits have been broken...

A couple caves down like the Bandit said, he saw a pretty fancy looking door while he heard this from the room which made his blood boil more.

"Yeah that's right bitch! Keep moaning like the whore you are!"

Emerald then heard this from Solar herself, which caused him to stop from knocking on the door to surprise Ayuyat…

"Y-Yes… M-Mistress!"

Emerald skipped the pleasantries when he casts a silencing spell on the door and just barged right in and slammed the door shut and his blood boils more at what he saw.

Solar, A Lizard Woman with Wings had a black scale color while blue, but dimmed lines were seen which showed that her magic was indeed sealed, was on Ayuyat's bed, naked and she was in a cross shape as her limbs were tied to the posts, she had C to D sized breasts and model like hips, and a long tail on her body to help balance her body.

She also had bruise like markings on her body which shows that she was indeed punched but also was whipped hard.

There was also some writing on her stomach that said "Property of Ayuyat".

Emerald was so shocked at Solar's state, that he nearly missed the pissed off voice yelling at him while he saw the look on Solar's face.

Solar had a face that looked pleased but deep in her eyes you can see how much suffering she's endured.

"Hey! Are you fucking deaf?! I'm talking to you!"

Emerald then looked to who was speaking, and from the look of things… she was the leader of the Base, Ayuyat… and Emerald would have been impressed at the sight of her body if he wasn't so furious right now.

Ayuyat, who was wearing a dominatrix gear that shows off her fine figure, shows her breasts, which are D-E size, a well toned ass and pussy, was seen with red hair, dark tan skin, horns on her head and demonic looking eyes… well eye if you count the eyepatch on the left side of her face.

Plus if you look down closely, you see something phallus shape inside Solar's pussy though the question if it was a strapon that carries different men's cum or did Ayuyat grow one.

Emerald then chuckles darkly before he said this when he looked at Ayuyat who was still on top of Solar.

"Figured the top bitch here would look like a demon… Ayuyat I'm guessing?" Emerald said while he dropped the bandit persona entirely.

"No shit. Now tell me what the fuck it is that you want. Can't you see I'm busy owning this bitch here?"

Emerald that starts to chuckle darkly while an actual dark mist emits from him before he said this.

" **What the fuck… do I want…."** Emerald said while more dark mist emits from him when he said this.

" **That… bitch…."** Emerald said while he reached up and said this to Ayuyat when he removed the Bandit hat and said this while he looked at Ayuyat with glowing white eyes and the mother of all pissed off looks on his face.

" **That… bitch… you are trying to OWN… IS… MY… FUCKING… BITCH YOU FUCKING WHORE!"** Emerald roars right before he shot forward and slammed Ayuyat right into the wall when he gripped her throat and he looked her right in the good eye to give her a good look at who was right in front of her while also giving Solar a good sight as well.

Solar was able to recognise the voice before her eyes widen she saw the face that gave the woman hope in her eyes before she said this.

"M-Master!"

Emerald however seemed to have a negative reaction to that before he said this to Ayuyat.

" **Seems you really worked her good Ayuyat if she called me that instead of Emerald… I heard from a Bandit grunt here when I impersonated one on how you… treated Solar… to be honest I had no fucking idea that she was even here but I am real glad that I did find out… because if you had killed her…"** Emerald said while he tightened his grip on the Female Bandit leaders throat and pressed her more into the wall.

Ayuyat gags a bit before she tries to use one hand to hit Emerald in the head as hard as she can.

However he just gripped her fist with his other hand and said this.

" **Bad move bitch."** Emerald said before he quickly tossed her arm up and slugged her in the gut while making sure he didn't do any internal injuries to her and tossed her off of the bed and got off as well when he saw that she landed on the middle of the floor.

He then looked to Solar and said this.

"Sorry for not coming sooner Solar... if I had known…" Emerald said while he chants something and casts a healing spell on Solar that would heal her body over time and a sleeping spell as well, he wasn't sure if the sleep would help much, but should at least help some if Ayuyat never let her get some real sleep.

Luckily him Solar was getting sleepy though she was able to say this to Emerald.

"N-Not your… fault… E-Emerald. I-I'm the one… t-that… failed yoooouuu…" She said before closing her eyes.

Emerald then used a spell to break the binds on Solar to give her some room to bundle up while he used a spell to clean her off, once he was done, he looked to Ayuyat with a cold look in his eyes to see what she was doing now.

Ayuyat groans as she tries to get up before looking at Emerald with a heated glare.

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Cute… you think you have any power now?... tell you what… I'll give you one free shot… do your worst… I'll show you how outclassed you are before I make you pay and I will do some of the things to you that you did to Solar… for starters… so… make that one shot count." Emerald said while he starts to walk to Ayuyat while not even putting up his guard.

Ayuyat blinks for a moment before she grins and said this.

"Alright… YOU FUCKING ASKED FOR IT!" She shouts before she gets up and punches Emerald in the gut so hard, her fist actually went through.

Emerald coughed up a bit of blood while his hair hid his eyes while he seemed to slump over on is feet while Ayuyat's fist was still through his stomach.

Ayuyat chuckles darkly before she asked this.

"Who's fucking outclassed now?"

However to her shock, Emerald's right hand went to the arm in his stomach and said this while he pulled the arm free with ease and looked to her with pure white glowing eyes.

" **Still you bitch."** Emerald said while his stomach wound healed right in front of Ayuyat's sight… like it was never damaged in the first place.

Ayuyat's eyes widen when she saw that before saying this.

"Oh shit."

Emerald chuckles darkly before he said this while he raised his left hand and slowly closed his fingers one by one and said this.

" **Yeah… I recommend gritting your teeth right now."** Emerald said while his hand made a cracking noise from how tight of a fist that he had.

Ayuyat grits her teeth greatly before she tries to free her fist.

However Emerald sucker punched or kicked her right in the dick with his boot which also lifts her into the air from how hard he hit her before he forced her to stand on her feet when he held her arm in the air.

Ayuyat was now in so much pain when she felt her dick get hit before she tries to get it to disappear.

Emerald in turn chuckles when he saw it vanish before he said this.

" **Good little bitch, would have ripped it off your body painfully with my own hand if you kept it on, would have had to wash my hands but would be worth it to see you in agony."** Emerald said while he gave Ayuyat a cold look that showed he wasn't showing any mercy now.

Ayuyat pales a bit at the scene before she said this.

"L-Look you… if you came for your bitch then take her and get the fuck out."

Emerald however chuckles for a moment before he said this.

" **Seriously?... You… think that you kidnapping my Woman… Rape her… beat her… degrade her… Humiliate her… and practically have your entire base make fun of her while they watched Leapers fuck her? And try and knock her up yourself... Lady… I WILL… raze this entire base to the ground if I have to before I let you or any of your fucked up man out after I rescue everyone you captured here… and you wanna know what else… before I seal this place up for good… I'll leave you here with all of your men… and tell them that it was all your fault that they are all in this situation… you maybe tough… but can you take an entire base of Bandits with literally nothing to lose?... really would make an interesting gangrape when all of them focus on you… sure they may die quick deaths but I'm sure that would be a mercy kill instead of starving… dehydrating… going mad when they know that no help is coming… so tell me… why the fuck should I show you… or any Bandit here mercy… when you brought this on yourselves… I mean you know I am the fucking king of the EZC and while the E stands for Easy… believe me… I'm about as tough as my brothers we all lived a long fucking time… plenty of ways to torture a woman without killing them… breaking them down into perfect little bitches… so I ask you…"** Emerald said while he whispered this in Ayuyat's ear.

" _ **What can you say or do to convince me otherwise… I saw what your… allies like to do… or at least the more… deprived ones… so I'll make you a deal that will save at least most of your men… at least the ones that haven't done fucked up things here and can be redeemed… but its a two part deal… only chance… so… what do you say… Boss of the Bandits… will you sacrifice a few Bandits to save the rest or just say fuck it and lose them all and they turn on you?"**_ Emerald said while he pulled back to look Ayuyat in the eyes with looks so cold that they showed that he was both serious and he would show no mercy to some if she didn't accept.

Ayuyat groans and sadly for her, she hates to admit it but she can not let her bandits die by her mistake.

So she swallows her pride and said this.

"Alright… I'll take your deal… bitch."

Emerald then said this when he grins at her.

" **Good… first condition is that you follow every order I tell you… no matter how degrading… if you don't I will put you through pain that would make what you did to Solar a simple fall and scrape in comparison, and I can use powerful healing magic to heal you to be as good as new and repeat the actions… make no mistake… if you hadn't accepted, I would have raped you to the point that you wouldn't have been able to tell which way was up, down, left or right anymore… Is that clear… Bitch."** Emerald said while he said that last bit to mock Ayuyat now since at this moment, he just made her his bitch no matter how you spin it.

Ayuyat glares at Emerald with all her hate before she spoke up.

"Yes."

Emerald just raised an eyebrow at her before he said this.

"Yes… what?" Emerald said while he gave her a warning growl at the end that if she didn't fix that attitude, he would make her regret it.

Ayuyat continues to glare before she spoke up.

"Yes… Master."

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Not bad, but considering you gave me some disrespect with that glare, two penalties for condition two, that is to release everyone you captured, and gather everyone who you know who has a twisted personality into the arena, and everyone else to the entrance of the base Leapers included since I can't fault them because of their Rider's fuck ups… all in the nude, no clothing whatsoever… should show that I'm getting payback for Solar's humiliation as well…. And second… after everyone you captured is released, and seal off the more fucked up bandits in the Arena, I want you to show how much of a slut you are by having you suck me off and more in front of those fucked up Bandits while I put on my newbie grunt disguise… should be a good last show for them all before I lock them in this place till they die." Emerald said while his eyes gave her a look that dared Ayuyat to disobey.

Ayuyat's eyes widen when she heard that but can't do nothing now before she lowers her head in defeat.

Emerald however did say this.

"Oh yeah… one tiny tiny little bit of info I would love to hear… where… is… Solar's…. Leaper…. I'm sure you or your men were not total dumbasses and killed him… I heard that a Rider was in the sandstorm… now that term… Rider… would only come up… if that Bandit knew about her partner… Hikari…." Emerald said while he placed a hand on Ayuyat's shoulder and gave her a unnervingly innocent smile.

Ayuyat continues to have her head as she grinds her teeth before saying this.

"He's in a separate cage away from the rest."

Emerald then gripped the top of her hair and coldly said this.

"Show me… now… if he is injured in any way… well… I can have you on all fours and have him fuck you up the ass…. And if you really upped the fuck uppery, and had him watch while you and your man took advantage of her…. Well… I'm not sure even I can stop him since you did cause so much damage to his Rider… his bond partner like all Leapers have with their riders…. Now… **Strip… then walk…"** Emerald said while he leaked a massive amount of killing intent towards Ayuyat and said this when he placed a crest on her shoulder.

"Bit of a precaution if you try to be a dumbass… unlike my bluff with some bandits that I took out and let some live… that is a real disintegration crest… remote activated as well… I can set it off and it will be like you never existed…" Emerald said while he gestured for Ayuyat to get naked and start walking while he went to grab his hat and put it on which made him look like an ordinary grunt and said this when he picked up Solar.

"If anyone… and I mean anyone tries to take Solar away from me… you better be prepared for an instant death… you may think I'm a monster…. But lady… I have not yet begun to start after what you did." Emerald said while he held Solar gently while he worked his magic to heal her body more before he felt something odd on her ass which gave him a half lidded look before he said this.

"Please for the love of whatever Glob or demon like deity that you believe in, tell me you did not brand her ass with a cursed brand." Emerald said while he felt a headache coming on right now.

Ayuyat just looks at Emerald before she spoke up.

"I think you know the answer to that."

Emerald just shook his head before he said this.

"Just strip and walk before I make your next few minutes of live an absolute hell, and if you don't know what that means, its the word for the Nightosphere before it was called that, little fun fact if I bring in Hunsen, don't know if you know but did you know his Wife, who was supposedly dead?, I'm sure he would love to know where his wife is and do me a favor and take you off my hands if you haven't told me anything else that's fucked up." Emerald said while he walked to the door and said this.

"I'm walking in the next 20 seconds, either you are out this door naked, or you are finished." Emerald said while he gave Ayuyat a look that showed do much killing intent that it made the previous one pale in comparison while he starts to look like a demon incarnate with how pissed off he looked.

Ayuyat almost wanted to cry as she had not expected to lose everything.

She quickly removes her outfit making her fuelly nude before she walks to the door to meet Emerald halfway.

A moment later, Emerald was now following Ayuyat to the Leaper cage where Hikari was while many people saw Ayuyat walking in the nude while Emerald was carrying Solar and to them, he looked like a Grunt and was following Ayuyat.

Some of the bandits would've asked but a death glare from Ayuyat meant 'to shut the fuck up'.

Some got the message and went back to whatever it was that they were doing while some just stared at Ayuyat's figure with blushing faces and greats amount of lust shown on them which made Emerald grin at that when he could just feel the humiliation rolling off of Ayuyat right now.

Ayuyat grinds her teeth in frustration as she couldn't believe this before the trio was at the Hikari's cage.

Emerald then approached the cage before he said this when he saw nothing.

"Hikari?" Emerald said while he got his face close to the cage.

It was a moment before footsteps were heard before Emerald saw a light green leaper coming forward.

He was a decently sized Dino Leaper while Emerald could tell from the sight of his body… it looked like Hikari was bound and muzzled while a chain was in the center of the cage which stopped him while parts of his body looked damaged and he looked to Ayuyat and said this.

"Open the cage… now… I don't care if you have to destroy the lock or use an unlocking spell… just open it." Emerald said while his eyes glowed in the dim light which made them noticeable.

Ayuyat grumbled before she walked to the cage and just flat out bust the lock before opening the cage.

Emerald then walked forward and towards Hikari before he said this when he knelt in front of the Dino Leaper while he gently placed Solar on the ground.

"Hey Hikari, hope you remember me." Emerald said while he removed his hat to show Hikari that the grunt was Emerald himself.

Hikari sniffs a bit before he recognise Emerald's scent before the leaper rubbed his head on Emerald's head.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Alright Hikari, just stay still and I'll have you out of this in no time." Emerald said while he worked to safely remove the gear restraining Hikari before he finished a couple minutes later and Emerald said this.

"Feel better buddy?, sorry but a meal would have to wait for a bit alright?, as soon as I'm done here I'll use the Recall spell to send you and Solar back, think you can be a strong Dino leaper until then?" Emerald said while he pets Hikari's head in a gentle way when Hikari seemed to shiver a bit, either from rage, from being cold, or from a lack of food, could be anything.

Hikari looks at his rider before he growls a bit to Emerald which meant he will.

Emerald nods before he asked this.

"Alright, now I'm about to ask some hard questions buddy, you know the drill, one shriek, growl or whatever for yes, two for no, alright?" Emerald said while he gently pets Hikari to calm him down.

Hikari shrieks one time which meant yes.

"Alright, first and foremost, did they harm you here when you were forced in here after you got separated from Solar?, your scales seemed damaged and healed over so I'm not sure how long you two were captive here." Emerald said when he saw how thin Hikari looked, he would be good for a few more days but he would definitely need some serious TLC from the healers and Hikari's mates so he can heal properly later.

Hikari shrieked once which meant yes.

Emerald looked to Ayuyat that he would make her pay for that later before he looked to Hikari and said this.

"Was this daily?" Emerald asked while he looked at Hikari in the eyes.

Hikari only shrieked twice this time.

"Ah… well here's where things get tougher alright?, in case you didn't notice, there is Ayuyat, the boss of this place and the person who put you and Solar through hell, try and not attack her yet, you'll get why later when I bring her to Lillum for some serious payback, and considering how loving Lillum is to you, you should also know how… intense her more… serious acts are am I right buddy?" Emerald said while he points a thumb at the nude Ayuyat behind him.

Hikari however angrily growls at Ayuyat while said boss quickly grabs a sharp rock and said this.

"Fuck that. I rather die." She said before she attempts to hit her head hard with rock.

However, Emerald moved with a burst of speed and slammed her head down hard onto the ground and said this to Hikari.

"Hey Hikari, since she was a royal pain in your ass, why not do the same and show her the same treatment, should have been awhile since you last had your fun with a female and you should be backed up and she did cause your Rider a lot of pain…" Emerald said while he forced Ayuyat's body to get on all fours while he used his magic to do so, it was like he made her his puppet now.

Hikari was growling in anger before his dick grew erect as he eyed Ayuyat's ass.

The dino leaper then made a loud shriek before he ran forward and got behind Ayuyat before Hikari just rams his dick inside and just starts humping away like there was no tomorrow.

Ayuyat's eyes widen before she bit her lip as hard as she can to not scream even if there was blood coming out.

Emerald just rolled his eyes and said this.

"Interesting how things are now, you go from one of the top Bandit bosses in the Badlands… now your a cumdump for one pissed off Dino Leaper, before you give a retort, how many times did Solar beg you and your men to stop?, and how many days?, last I check, she left a few weeks ago… maybe 3… so if I'm being generous… hmm… 2 weeks before you and your men jumped her if I'm right?, and she took this constantly when she was conscious am I right?, Lady, if this was the premushroom war era, that is rape on so many levels, and true, we're technically doing the same, but this is not the Premushroom war and those laws don't apply here…. I believe it was one of your guys who said, the strong survive or something among that bullshit and had a small squad of rapists on one woman… so unlike us, we just started and you already seem to be breaking, maybe the big bad boss is a pathetic little submissive bitch, what do you think Hikari?, think I'm blowing smoke or is her ass feeling much better already?, oh… and just to help drive you to wreck her ass… did she and her men take Solar in front of you daily as well?, I wouldn't put it past them since I have heard so many awful thing to Solar so I would not be surprised, in fact… when I first heard her after getting here but I heard that Ayuyat wanted to not only knock my woman and your partner up, but she actually broke Solar a bit and she actually called Ayuyat her mistress… the normally strong willed, smart, beautiful Wyvern, forced into that state… hopefully I can try and help with the others… but if its permanent... Oh… and you may love this Hikari… but I heard that she was tossed in with other Dino Leapers… and could be knocked up easily by them… so I'm not sure if she was forced to give birth already to other Leapers or Lizard folk here..." Emerald said before trailing off at the implications while he forced Ayuyat's mouth to open and healed it with magic, he wouldn't let her get off easily for this.

Hikari didn't say anything but he was beyond piss when he heard that possibility before he decides to do this when he pulls his dick out and jams it in Ayuyat's pussy.

Ayuyat eyes widen before she shouts this out.

"Pull it out you son of a bitch!"

Emerald however chuckles before he said this.

"Hey all I'm doing is just holding you at optimal Dino Leaper levels, besides… you're not Lizard like right?, so what worry is there in you getting knocked up… unless… ahhh…. Now that explains why you wanted to try and dominate Solar… your DNA is compatible with Solar and I bet plenty of other beings… guess being a Demon or demon decent, your body is really compatible with having kids or giving the ladies some kids…" Emerald said while he looked to Hikari and nods to him to keep going.

Hikari doesn't need to be told twice as he got real hard on his humping before Ayuyat said this.

"If this fucking beast so much as cums in me… I'll make sure whatever brat he drops doesn't get born."

Emerald made a hissing noise before he said this.

"Well she's not saying no Hikari, and I could make it so that she can't move during the pregnancy… so… knock her the fuck up, she's my bitch now and I'll raise the kid myself, would be better to be raised in the right environment than in one with Bandits, killers, thieves, Rapists?, please stop me before I ramble Ayuyat but do you have anything to say that can actually convince me to say otherwise… I mean I'm just not seeing my recently found out Concubine, who I care for by the way, and her Leaper, who is humping away with a goal in mind, am I?, you kidnapped them, you raped Solar and forced her to the breaking point… and if she is beyond repair… I will do everything in my power that you will suffer a worse fate than her… her dad is one of the largest Lizard folk around after all, heard he was related to a dragon and has a dick that would make Hikari's here seem small in comparison… but don't worry, after some training with Lillum, you will be able to take dicks like that easily." Emerald said while he walked around Hikari and saw his nuts throbbing hard while he humps away.

"Hmmm… looks like he's getting close Ayuyat… I am all ears… what can you say that can make all of this be forgiven?,hmm?" Emerald said while he just watched Hikari fuck Ayuyat at a hard and fast rate.

Ayuyat groans greatly before she spoke up.

"A-Are you fucking kidding me?! What can I do or say that can be forgiven?! You full know fucking well it's impossible!"

"Hmmm… yeah, your right, I thought this would be good ridicule like you and your punks did to Solar, so I'm just the mindfuckery in the peanut gallery right now, Hikari is doing the Physical fuckery, anyway, if you can't hold it anymore, fire away Hikari." Emerald said while he gave the signal for Hikari to finish if he was ready.

It was a few moments before Hikari let out a loud shriek of relief as he unleash a very huge amounts of cum inside Ayuyat's pussy.

Ayuyat screams before she felt her body betray her when she felt her pussy climax on Hikari's dick.

Emerald whistles when he saw the amount before he said this.

"Damn Hikari, did you ever get some relief in here?, no random Leaper bitch?" Emerald said when he saw Hikari cumming for much longer than normal.

Ayuyat climaxed for about 30 seconds before she taps off while Hikari taps off 10 seconds after.

Ayuyat's body shudder when she can feel the dino leaper's cum flowing in her womb before she spoke.

"Y-You… fucking bastard…. Y-You taken everything from me. But as long as I have my hate, I will never submit or be a child bearer to the likes of anyone."

" **Everything?..."** Emerald said while he knelt down and gripped Ayuyat's hair and said this with a cold tone to his voice.

" **You say that I have taken everything from you?... take a good look at Solar you bitch and try saying that again… try saying that to all of the innocent people you have here that are getting raped by your thugs even as we speak… no… I have not taken everything of yours… yet… Hikari, after I do what I do next, get ready to have one large audience when you and I both dominate this bitch before we get rid of the twisted parts of this group."** Emerald said before he surprised Ayuyat when he smashed his lips on hers and gave her a dominating kiss of all things while he overpowers her easily, he even used magic to keep her from biting his tongue while his magic worked to really do what it needed to do when some kind of collar appears around Ayuyat's neck and tightened around it but not to tight to cause discomfort.

Ayuyat's eyes widen from that action before a slight blush appears on her face before she tries to move her head away.

However Emerald keeps the kiss up for a bit more before he pulled away and said this.

"There, that collar looks good on you." Emerald said while he grins while he waits for Ayuyat to fully register what was just said while Hikari pulled his dick free and plenty of semen flowed from Ayuyat's pussy and Emerald said this with an impressed tone.

"Wow Hikari, guess you really needed that huh?, bet those balls of yours feel much better huh?" Emerald said while he pets Hikari on the head a few times.

Hikari let out a pleased growl as he was feeling better while Ayuyat, who shudders at first before she blinked she heard the part about the collar before Ayuyat tries to get it off.

However it was stuck tight before Emerald said this with a half lidded look.

"Not gonna happen, that's an enslavement collar, a Demonic being like you should know what it can do with the name alone… and because of the amount of magic that I have… well…*Shrug*" Emerald said while he waits for Ayuyat to register the words.

Ayuyat's eyes widen when she heard that before she bashed the ground with her fist before saying this.

"You fucking bastard. You can humiliate me all you want but I won't be anyone's bitch no matter how much you torture me. All I have is hate now. Pleasure is an illusion."

Emerald raised an eyebrow at that before he said this.

"Oh, but I believe you will be, there are three very specific conditions that will allow an enslavement collar to work and you hit one of them… first condition is when a Demon threatens all demonic beings and multiple demons use their energy to trap them in a handicapped state… 2, when a demon does an unforgivable act and tries to dishonor their family and kin again and again… and three…. When a Demon or Demonic descended being tries to claim another's mate as their own and failed to subdue the original mate, and believe me, I proved I can kick your ass and I can do this as well… get on all fours again… and get to work on cleaning Hikari's dick, there is a mess after all and he can't leave this place like that." Emerald said while he points to Hikari's dick… right before Ayuyat's body slowly starts to move without her consent and towards Hikari's dick with the collar glowing.

Ayuyat's eyes widen before she tries to make her body stop moving.

However it seemed like a lost cause when Emerald put more magic into the Collar and said this while he had her stop.

"Considering things…. And considering what this collar does… tell us your real thoughts on what you feel right now?, your body is craving this right now but your acting like you hate it… you say you hate everything and pleasure is an illusion, then why go through all the trouble of making a base like this?, gather allies who, if I'm making sense about… you only hate?, the thrill?, the laughs at others misery?, well thanks to this collar, I can force those thoughts out… now… **What are your real thoughts about all this."** Emerald said while he put more magic into the collar and the effect was instant…

Ayuyat grinds her teeth as she tries to not speak so she wouldn't give Emerald the satisfaction.

However it seemed like Emerald pours more magic into the collar to get her to talk and got harder and harder for Ayuyat to hold her real thoughts in until…

"I-I do it because… I-I'm secretly… challenging someone to try and… d-dominate me." She said before her eyes widen.

"Ahhh… so that explains a lot… tell me… real thoughts… are you really hating me?, And what I'm doing now?" Emerald said while he used the command one more time.

Ayuyat grinds her teeth before she spoke up.

"Y-You're… trying to… d-dominate… m-me."

"And do you really hate me for that?, I mean you live for much longer then normal beings if I'm reading your aura right...bet no one else here even challenges you I bet… no one to get your blood pumping… your heart racing… someone who can really show your masochist side what you need I bet." Emerald said while he had the magic vanish for a moment to see if Ayuyat would speak her mind now.

Ayuyat grumbled before she speak up.

"Yes it's all fucking true. You happy now? But get one thing straight you fucking prick… you may provide things but my hate for you and everyone you care will never leave. Love is crap."

"Hoo… and do you really believe all of that?, I mean I am a king of the Badlands easy zone, and I bet you taking the form of my wives mean that you know some… intimate things about me… I believe you targeted Solar to get info on me to get and try and win my heart in your own way… after all… why target her?, Why try and dominate her to provoke me?, Bet you had a letter all ready for me to come here and just take you in my rage I bet, am I wrong?" Emerald said while he used a time bit of magic on the collar to see if he could get her to open up a tiny bit *naturally*

Ayuyat groans before she spoke up.

"Y-You're way… o-off."

"Hoooo… am I?, Mind telling me the reason to see if I'm really that far off." Emerald said while he used a tiny bit more energy in the collar.

Ayuyat groans a bit loudly before she spoke up.

"S-Stop that!"

"Stop what?, I'm just giving you a light nudge so you can speak your mind, ever hear the saying, the truth will set you free?, well seems very freeing right now if you think about it." Emerald said while he used a tad more magic since he could tell from the expression on her face that contrary to what she was saying, she had a very different expression.

Ayuyat, with all her might, tries to fight back but it was futile before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes it's fucking true! I wanted to win your fucking heart even if it meant doing unspeakable things and regretting it later." She said before she surprisingly starts to cry.

She even uses her sharp nails scratch her arms for some unknown reason.

Emerald looks to Ayuyat before he said this.

"Well you really fucked up, I'm sure someone like you who would lead these guys would have more brains than this, I mean why not try and just come over and ask for a good time?, I mean I'm not sure who had the capture and rape bit here first in this base but you took one of my top Concubines, forced her to be in unspeakable acts, and unless she herself says that is a very, very, hidden kink, of hers, I'm not sure I should give you much attention since she is knocked out for not, I'm not gonna lie, you look beautiful, incredibly so, but your morality is really fucked up, so unless you were raised to be like this, I don't see why you ended up here because this seems like one hell of an overkill to get my attention, and unless that letter was sent, I'm sure I would be seeing to my horror a fully broken Solar." Emerald said while he tried to wrap his head around this now.

Ayuyat grinds her teeth before she spoke up.

"No one raised me. I've been alone all my fucking life. As for I can remember I was left alone in the Badlands before I can walk. Then later I was taken in by the former Boss Bandit of this base. I was… raped early in my teen years before I killed that bastard and took over everything."

Emerald facepalms before he said this.

"Good grief, first Me-Mow, then Cynthia, than Solar, and you if I ignore the dominating fantasy in your head, but I want to know why you did all this now, you know what Rape is like, and while Hikari and I consider this serious payback, you have other women here and you're the boss of the place, why not just take Rape off the table for them?, There seems to be plenty of women joining willing so I'm sure some rape like role-play would have been a good alternative if a safe word was used." Emerald said when everything just looped back and forth in his head.

Ayuyat however chuckled before she said this.

"Don't you think I would've fucking done that? Reason I didn't do it was because… I didn't want to be weak. Yes I'm strong but it's about making sure not to lose your edge because sooner or later someone will stab me in the back. Though it won't matter now since I royally fucked up. So do this world a favor and just fucking kill me. I have nothing left now. This world has given up on me."

Emerald just shook his head before he said this.

"Maybe later if you can make up for what you did to Solar, Hikari, and the other captured people here, though unlikely, for now, get up, we got a base to thin and get rid of the more twisted ones here in the area." Emerald said while he gestured for Ayuyat to stand up.

Ayuyat did get up before she said this.

"I highly doubt there's anything I can do to make things right. They're just gonna wish me dead."

"I don't know… Hikari really seemed to love the relief that you gave him…" Emerald said while he pets Hikari's head.

Hikari let out a happy screech before Ayuyat spoke up.

"Still doesn't change things."

"Maybe for now, but you never know what happens in the future.. Oh and I believe you got a Leaper dick to clean, shows manners for a mate to clean their lovers parts off after the act after all." Emerald said with a grin while he points down to Hikari's dick.

Ayuyat grumbles before she got on her hands and knees again and bright her head close to Hikari's semen covered dick.

Ayuyat was hesitant before she groans and starts to lick it clean.

Emerald chuckles at that while he looked to Hikari to see how he was reacting to feeling the Female Bandit boss demon licking his dick clean.

Said Dino leaper let out a pleased hiss as he was enjoying getting more payback while also loving the treatment.

A few minutes later, Emerald saw that Ayuyat had finished but she seemed too into it right now with pleasing Hikari now to notice while he saw a puddle forming under her slowly.

Ayuyat finally pulls back before she groans and shudders a bit since this was the first Dino leaper's dick she licked.

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Well seems Hikari is squeaky clean from tip to balls now, and it looks like you really enjoyed the taste if that puddle under you is anything to go by." Emerald said when he looked down at the larger puddle under Ayuyat.

Ayuyat blinked before she looks down and was shocked to see a puddle of her own juices forming before Ayuyat said this.

"Not true." She said while trying to deny it before turning her head away.

Emerald saw that she looked away from him and Hikari which made him grin when he got close to her and said this.

"Oh really… then I bet… this won't cause a reaction from you." Emerald said while he placed his right hand between her legs and starts to rub her folds, even fingers them as well after he used a spell to clean Hikari's semen from her pussy.

Ayuyat jolts when she felt Emerald's fingers before she tries to stay passive.

Emerald chuckles before he keeps on going when he saw her expression slowly breaking and he starts to hear some small noised from her after a few minutes.

Though Ayuyat still tries to stay passive, sadly for her she let out a few groans while biting her lips.

Emerald chuckles at that while he could feel her getting close… and when he felt that he pushed her to the limit with his fingers, he pulled away all of a sudden and said this.

"Still, if you don't like this, I can always try later when I actually get my fun in front of your more twisted boys… for now, I'll get Solar and place her on Hikari so he can carry her, for now, get up so we can get this plan started." Emerald said while he chuckles when he just blue balled Ayuyat royally just now and he approached Solar and picked her up.

Ayuyat surprisingly felt some disappointment but relieved for the time being before she got up.

Emerald approached Hikari with Solar in his arms before he said this.

"Think you can carry her buddy?, I don't mind doing it for a bit more myself or place her in a barrier that can follow us." Emerald said when he looked at the weakened Dino Leaper.

Hikari did felt a bit weak but he still held strong before giving Emerald a loud shriek which meant he can do this.

Emerald nods before he gently placed Solar on Hikari's back and used a couple soft ropes to tie her to Hikari so that she wouldn't fall before he said this.

"Now then, let's get going, Ayuyat, please lead the way." Emerald said while he walked behind Ayuyat and slapped her ass to get her to walk.

Ayuyat jolts before she grumbles and starts leading the duo out.

Emerald chuckles before he gestured for Hikari to follow Ayuyat and himself before the duo followed Ayuyat and she led the duo to the Room with the sickest bandits were which caused Emerald to get one of their attentions and out of the room fast since the things he saw when he went in there… only amped his resolve to get these fuckers wiped off the face of the map.

When Emerald and the Bandit were out, The Bandit saw a Naked Ayuyat, Hikari with a tied up Solar on his back, and Emerald in the grunt disguise after the Bandit closed the door.

"What the Nightosphere is going on boss?" He asked with a confused tone while he eyed Ayuyat's body.

Emerald however spoke up when he stepped forward with a grin.

"Yo, new guy here and I was lucky to win a little bet with the boss here for two favors, one is that I got to have her walk around in the nude for today, complaints?" Emerald said with a grin on his face when he looked at the Bandit.

The Bandit blinks in surprise when he heard that before speaking up.

"Wow really? Hehe… well congrats new comer. Don't know how you did it but nicely done." He said while Ayuyat just glared a bit at her bandit before thinking this.

' _You're so damn lucky I can't do shit to you.'_

"Thanks, got a bonus for some personal one on one time later as well… but I decided to mix that in the second favor, not sure if your the vice leader or if there is one but if you can spread the word fast around here to bring all of the top Bandits here who are into the extremely sick stuff and have the younger more squeamish people here go to the entrance with the prisoners we have so we don't get distracted… Well… come closer…" Emerald said with a grin while he gestured for the Bandit to come closer while looking around which made it look like it was a secret…

The Bandit blinked in confusion before he steps closer to hear what Emerald had to say.

Emerald then cupped his hands around the bandits ear and whispered this.

" _I convinced the boss with the second favor to go to the largest arena we got here and she is willing to… personally reward each and every one of you in the largest many on one gangbang here there is, try and keep this on the downlow because only the Bandits who put their all in their work can join in on this and the arena may not be able to hold all of the low ranked grunts here… reason why the Boss is so picky about bringing the higher ranked bandits with the darkest tastes there, I maybe a newbie, but I can wait for the higher ups to take her down a peg or two, after all I'm sure she kicked your asses around for simple mistakes right?... why not consider this payback?"_ Emerald whispered before pulling away to grin at the Bandit more.

The Bandit blinked in surprise when he heard that though a chance for payback was too good to pass up before he spoke up.

"You have a point there my friend."

"Yeah… so gather all of the mid to low rankers in the front of the base with the prisoners, can't have them squeal on what the high rankers are doing, I'm sure if you and the others here put the effort into it… the boss will do the same… in fact, the reason why the boss brought her bitch and the bitch's Leaper, was the fact she was going to share and the Leaper had no choice in the matter because I used a spell to take over its mind, pretty easy to do, and the boss even surprised me with how pleasing she was when she let the Leaper have some fun with her, heard that is not a thing with her but I could be wrong, but shows how willing she is to try new things… and I bet a gangbang is on that experimenting list, am I right?" Emerald said while he pats the Bandits shoulder in a friendly way while he was chuckling evilly in his head.

Ayuyat's eyes widen before she glares daggers at Emerald while the bandit, who didn't notice, was feeling excited before he spoke up.

"You betcha. Don't worry, I'll get the best bandits in the arena as fast as you can say butterscotch." He said before the bandit went to get the sickest bandits in the base.

"Oh one more thing, bring your Leaper and the Leapers of the guy and gals that you bring, should be some good relief for them if they worked with you and the others in the more… private moments… partners deserve the good time to happen right?" Emerald said while grinning at the Bandit.

"Hehe, you got that right." The Bandit said while chuckling before he exits the room.

Emerald chuckles before he said this to Ayuyat.

"Now we wait…" Emerald said while he gestures for Ayuyat and Hikari to follow him while time went to about 10 minutes later and many Bandits, male and female, were in an arena with their Leaper partners while the more sane people and prisoners were at the front of the base, what the Bandits in the arena didn't know, was that when the last one walked in, Emerald activated the gates and locked them all inside when the bars slammed closed from all sides.

The bandits in the arena blinked in surprise before one of them asked this.

"Yo what's the big idea?"

Emerald in the meantime, still in his Bandit gear, walked up to the seat that had a seperate entrance with Ayuyat and Hikari while Emerald placed Solar on the throne there so that Ayuyat could watch things there and he said this.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is where I say, you have all been royally screwed and your Leapers who joined in on your activities get royally boned soon as well, I have closed and locked all of the gates and they have been magically sealed so even the slime people here can't get free, I am about to seal this place off for good, take the mid to low rankers out of here, the prisoners you have all tortured as well, and take them to the EZC where they will be put on trial for their crimes, some will get slaps on the wrist if they did low level stuff just to survive while others will be forced to work in the manual labor areas that power the cities mobile areas and what not, you all however are getting a very unlucky end… after all… you pissed off the wrong person and I was just lucky to have stumbled upon some interesting things here." Emerald said while coldly grins when he dropped the Bandit persona while the Bandit from earlier was seen when Emerald saw him near the thrones viewing area.

That's when the Bandit asked this.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Emerald hummed before he said this.

"Alright, but just to see if none of you are complete dumbasses, let me ask my own and see if you can guess who I am… you know all Ayuyat here, the boss of the Bandits in the EZ, the bitch who kicks ass, etc, but did you know that I was able to subdue her when I first got here?, even used an enslavement collar on her so she can't do jack to me right now without my say so, asked another Bandit in this getup and took him to a room when I was done, popped him like a bloody Balloon when I heard some things… especially after what happened to this woman here… Solar the Wyvern, one of the top mages of the EZC, bright head on her shoulders, and all around nice woman, and her partner here, Hikari, he had his way with Ayuyat after I forced her onto all fours and believe me, he had his fun... so… considering that most of you or all of you had your way with Solar if I remember some conversations right… may I ask why you all did that or even why you all do what you do to some prisoners?... I mean you got plenty of lovely ladies and strong men here who see more then willing to roleplay in a game of Rape with a safeword so why do that when you got some easy action here?" Emerald said while he crossed his arm over the balcony.

The bandits's eyes widen when they heard this before they all widen again realization before one of them said this.

"Oh shit… King Emerald."

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Nice guess numbnuts…" Emerald said while he removed his hat and held it to the side and said this.

"Considering how good you took care of my Concubine… I figure I should fuck you all over by crushing this Base once and for all… and when I got here, I did it single handed, though more like single handed with some leaper help, my Leaper is at the front with a new lady who I'm planning to make as my concubine and I found her about to get taken advantage of, knowing Ryu-Oni, he's probably having his fun with her and maybe some bandit ladies, I saw two of them go to the entrance, one looked like a young Female flame person with green flames and a Purple colored slime woman, pretty sure one of them is keeping watch so the fun for the other isn't spoiled…" Emerald said while the scene went back for a moment to the entrance...

* * *

 **Badlands/ Bandit Base entrance/ Ryu-Oni, Cynthia, Amethyst, Flannery (Lookout in entrance)**

Ryu-Oni was indeed having the time of his life when he was fucking Amethyst up her pussy again and again while Cynthia was working his balls well, all in all, no one had any idea of what was going on in the Base right now.

Flannery who was at the entrance, guarding and watching, couldn't believe how much fun the duo had with dino leaper while Cynthia continues to please Ryu-Oni's balls while Ryu-Oni kept fucking Amethyst's pussy to his heart's content.

A moment later, Ryu-Oni let out a loud screech when he came hard in Amethysts pussy which caused her to groan while the semen flowed into her while it got absorbed into her body which made her bloat a bit more, all in all, it looked like the more semen Amethyst took, the bigger and softer she got, so much so that her pussy felt like a nice velvet sleeve that really milked Ryu-Oni's dick.

Cynthia and Flannery were shocked when they saw how much Ryu-Oni let out. He can get any compatible woman pregnant with that amount.

In fact, Amethyst grew so much that she split in half and two thin Slime woman were seen on the ground next to one another which caused Ryu-Oni to blink a few times from the sudden breeze on his dick and looked down to see two thin slime women under him.

Cynthia was a bit surprise when she saw that before asking this.

"Uh… you two… okay?"

The two slime woman got onto their arms and blinked in surprise while they looked to one another before the one on the left said this after the two chuckle.

"Yeah, just got to many pounds and had to shed them, bit of a fun fact, we Slime women don't reproduce in the usual way, we asexually reproduce by taking in semen and when we hit our limit, well… you see the result, and no were not this guys kid nor are we different then Amethyst, we are technically Amethyst down to the memories and all that, same body as well, just need a new name for the two of us since it would be straight up confusing for the two of us to be called Amethyst, one of us can be called that but still the matter of the one with the new name though." Amethyst one said while Amethyst two nods in agreement when the two of them sat next to Ryu-Oni's dick before they both said this as one.

"Still… we should put on a few pounds so we don't look like twigs so…" The duo said before they both start to lick the sides of Ryu-Oni's dick with long purple tongues.

Ryu-Oni shudders before he enjoys the double lick while Cynthia blinks for a moment before she shrugs and went back to licking the dino leaper's balls before the antelope woman had this thought.

' _So far so good. Wonder how Emerald is doing in there."_

* * *

 **Badlands/ Bandit base arena/ Emerald, Ayuyat, Hikari, Solar (Sleeping)**

Emerald hums when he remembered the two and while the Flame person looked young, the Slime woman, looked good to him, all in all, if she was doing good, he would see if he could have some fun with her if she didn't do much too the prisoners here.

The Bandits in the arena were shocked before one of them looks at Ayuyat before he said this.

"Dammit boss, this is all your fault! You just had to take that guys bitch. If we knew this happened we would have raped you to death." He said making the others shout in agreement.

Emerald however gave a burst of energy that quiets everyone before he said this.

"Don't blame Ayuyat, granted she's not innocent in all this, but it wasn't her that tipped me off, granted she had a letter and I'm sure had a plan to try and get in my pants as well, but it was Me-Mow and her survival that led me to this place, took a detour to find the bounty and a few of the guys who had their way with her but I'm sure some of you had a taste of a 16 year old am I right?, so instead of blaming Ayuyat, who by the way I forced to be my bitch as punishment for what she did to Solar, blame you all for letting Me-Mow live, then again I would have found out sooner or later anyway so… eh…" Emerald said while giving the bandits the so-so gesture.

The bandits looked to one another in confusion before one of them asked this.

"Who the fuck is Me-Mow?"

Emerald blinked a few times before he said this.

"Hmmm… well Cat Humanoid… wearing a bounty hunter outfit… had a foul temper if I remember right… used to work as an assassin if my sources from Ooo are correct." Emerald said while he shrugged at the question.

That's when Ayuyat scoffed before speaking up.

"None of us have ever seen or heard of her. If her bounty was that dumb mutt, then he kept something to himself rather than share the info."

Emerald hummed before he said this.

"Maybe, but I'm sure some of these guys or gals have been to that spare base, here is what she looks like if it can jog memories, if not… well… no skin off my nose." Emerald said while he summoned a holographic double of Me-Mow in her bounty gear and in one in Finn's old outfit while he waits for a response.

Everyone looked at the image before one of them blinked in surprise before gulping a bit.

Ayuyat however noticed before she spoke up.

"Hey fucktard! Something tells me you've seen her before. Come to think of it, I sent you to that base to get reports and you said nothing new."

Emerald hummed at that before he said this to Ayuyat with a hand on his chin.

"Maybe… he and some of these guys and gals here… wanted to plan a takeover if I'm reading this right… maybe I was right to do this and put the fuckers in here." Emerald said while he grins coldly at the Bandits and decides to see the drama unfold.

Some of the bandits did gulp making Ayuyat eyes widen before she said this.

"You fucking traitors! You all are so damn lucky this guy is *holding* me against my will right now because if not… you all would've been dead your sleep.

Emerald chuckles before he said this when he placed a hand on Ayuyat's hip and pulled her in close to say this when he looked into her eyes with a dominating look.

"And yet, you were the one who wanted me to try and dominate you… considering the situation after all that I heard… which would be better, being my personal pet… getting dominated again and again in the way you like… getting food and clothing that would make this life seem like an afterthought… or get raped by these Bandits here for a bit and tossed away or killed when they were finished… seems to me I'm the lesser of two evils in this situation, and who knows… in the unlikely event that Solar and the others forgive you, or at least Solar, cause everyone else look like they will die of mortal ages in a hundred years or so, I could make you a personal Concubine of mine… but you would have to earn the trust of my wives and the other ladies that I have claimed… and you have your work cut out for you… but I'm sure a stubborn bitch like you will succeed..." Emerald said while he placed a hand on Ayuyat's ass to tease her.

Ayuyat at first jolts before she said this.

"Despite things… I'll take my fucking chances with you. However you can hold off on that forgiveness crap since it's never gonna fucking happen along with that trust thing. So do whatever you want with trash like me. Because there's no happy ending for this failure."

Emerald sweatdrops at that before he shrugged and said this.

"Well in the unlikely case it does happen, then it happens, but for now… want to show these guys and gals what it's like to be dominated in the right way… I'm not using that collar now so your call… should be an interesting fuck you to these traitors that your getting with the king of the EZC after all and they get a cold cruel death by getting buried alive after all." Emerald said while he gently caressed Ayuyat's body.

The bandits in the arena had their eyes widen in horror while Ayuyat glares at her now former employees before she spoke up.

"Since they won't live long, might as well give them one last show. So drop those fucking pants of yours so I can see what I'm dealing with."

Emerald shrugged before he said this.

"Alright, and just FYI I know shrinking and growing spells so I can change it to any desired size, but my default when I'm just letting it hang…" Emerald said while he removed the loincloth like pants and showed everyone his 10 inch dick with a 3 inch in width size while it was fully erect before he said this.

"So… prefered size that you want? Or do I grow it bigger?" Emerald said while he grins while saying that he can customize his dick's size at will.

Ayuyat blinks in surprise while some of the female bandits blushed brightly at the size before Ayuyat said this.

"Make it 12 inches."

Emerald shrugged before he closed his eyes and the dick grew a few inches to show that it grew to a full 12 inches in length before Emerald said this.

"Any special features?, I also know plenty of shapeshifting spells from some Wizards over the years so no shape is to obscure for me." Emerald said while he gave Ayuyat that option as well.

Ayuyat had a thoughtful look before speaking up.

"Surprise me."

Emerald nods before he took a thinking pose and said this.

"Hehe, got the perfect one, been dying to try this out and I heard that some Lizard people have these so…" Emerald said before his dick splits in two and formed two Dicks one on top of the other for two dicks and they reshaped themselves to be more pointed while the head of the dicks turned to have spike like edges around the head of the dicks while many spines appeared on them while Emerald grins at Ayuyat's and the others reactions to what just happened.

Ayuyat, and the female bandits blinked in surprise before a few of them blushes brightly again.

Emerald then said this to Ayuyat while his dicks pulsed from how erect they were.

"So… thoughts on if I need to change anything?, or add any bells and whistles to it to help make you scream my name in pleasure?" Emerald said while he grins at Ayuyat.

Ayuyat raised her eyebrow before she said this.

"Nope. All fine. Let's just get this fucking show started."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Alright, mind starting with a blowjob?, I want to feel how well that foul mouth of yours suck a cock or two." Emerald said while he walks over to the balcony so everyone had a good view of his dicks and turn to the side so plenty of people can get a good view of the show.

Ayuyat walks forward before she kneels down and before she uses both hands to grab hold of Emerald's dicks before she starts to stroke them.

Emerald made a please groan before he looked down at Ayuyat while he grins at her.

Ayuyat rolls her eyes before she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before she starts to lick the lower head while stroking the upper dick.

Emerald keeps groaning while he pets Ayuyat's head to show she was doing good already, surprisingly soft hands and all that.

Ayuyat did had a tiny blush on her face but washed it away as she continues her work.

For a minute, Emerald keeps on enjoying the treatment while Ayuyat worked his dicks before he said this.

"Nice tongue action Ayuyat, but I believe these people want to see the more serious the more serious stuff… so lets get serious and you take one of these dicks deep down your throat, should be easy since you seem to love the rough treatment." Emerald said while he grins at Ayuyat when he noticed the tiny blush and capitalized on that.

Ayuyat rolls her eyes as she got the message before she opens her mouth again and surprises the bandits as she took Emerald's lower dick in her mouth as much as she can.

Emerald moans from that while he enjoyed the feeling while he looked to the Bandits to see what they thought about the female boss actually sucking the EZC kings dick.

Some of the bandits did blush though one bandit did scoffed before he said this.

"Tsk… how the mighty have fallen and became a giant slut."

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Hmmm… considering you guys have done things that would make most see you as freaks, I wouldn't trade blows unless you actually have something good to say, besides, punishments for Ayuyat aside, she will be my personal slut, and my wives's slut as well, and after some training from Lillum, she will be able to do things that would make a comment slut a low grade lay in comparison, besides… who's really fallen?, the bitch of Bandit bosses or the traitorous Bandits about to be buried alive, sure you can all have plenty of orgies here but I bet when the hunger and all that set in, well… I think situation aside, Ayuyat comes out on top, though I do have to ask Ayuyat… are you as sick as these fuckers down there?, one chance to confess or I use the collar to make you talk." Emerald said while he looked down at Ayuyat while giving her a piercing gaze.

Ayuyat stops sucking on Emerald's lower dick before she spoke up.

"Not that sick. I would only fuck a girl if she's 18 or older."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Hmmm..." Emerald said while he placed a hand on Ayuyat's head and made her look up at him before he said this while he made the Collar glow for his next command.

"Really?, why not give me a complete lists of what you wouldn't do, I mean you could be saying that to get out of any harsh punishment but I heard about what happened to Solar… so if that is the truth… then let the Collar work as intended instead of resisting it like you did a few times in Hikari's cage." Emerald said while he tests Ayuyat right here, if she resists it, he would know she wanted to hide stuff… if not… well… can't fault her if she confesses willingly.

Ayuyat looks at Emerald before she spoke up.

"Like I said, I would only fuck a girl who is 18. And you might've heard I would fuck a man's wife or sister if any of the new recruits fucked up. Though the truth was… it never happened. I had two of my bandits pretend to be them just so I can make an example and so far no mistakes have been made."

Emerald hums at that while he said this.

"Interesting… but what about Solar?... her body doesn't look like an illusion or it looks like a double transformed to look like her." Emerald said while he keeps using the magic for this last question.

"No she's real. I made sure no one was rough with her even though she was in the leaper cage for the most part. But making things rough is my job."

"Hooo…. Final Question and I'll stop to let you work my dicks good… I heard that she was gangraped and other things from that Bandit before I popped them like a bloody balloon, so while I get that she is intact, I'm sure that you and your men wanted to break her… so was it mental tactics that you did or did you and your men harm Hikari a bit in front of her once to get her to go with all the shit that you and your men die willingly to keep him safe?" Emerald said while he told Ayuyat everything that the Bandit said a moment later and went quiet to see how Ayuyat would react… and all that stuff Solar went though didn't seem like a low level event for her.

Ayuyat was looking at Emerald before she said this.

"Well truth was, we put that leaper in a cage with the others though some of the leapers thought they could take him. My men had to retrain him after he badly injured some leapers that belonged to a few so they decide to teach… Hikari a lesson which was something I didn't ordered. Though I did threaten your precious concubine that I would sell him to the highest bidder."

Emerald hummed in thought before he said this.

"Alright, I can ask Solar about what you did to her in full later, for now, get back to work to slick me up before we show these traitors of yours what this king can do." Emerald said while he released the magic on the collar which turned it back to normal.

Ayuyat groans before she scoffed and spoke up.

"Whatever. No matter what you hear, I'm still a guilty bitch. I still suggest you get rid of me when it's over." She said before she went back to sucking Emerald's lower dick.

Emerald shudders at that while he said this.

"Well not getting rid of you anytime soon, so why not keep working my dick and show everyone how well you can take Leaper dick, Hikari, want to join in buddy?, make these Leapers who helped these bandits jealous when you fuck the boss again?" Emerald said while he grins at Hikari.

Hikari screeches before his dick became erect which made some female leapers blush at how big it was before Hikari got behind Ayuyat and shoves his dick inside the woman's ass making Ayuyat muffly groan.

Some of the male bandits and male leapers were now feeling jealous since they don't get to experience it.

Emerald chuckles at that before he gripped Ayuyat's horns and starts to face fuck her while his upper dick was still in Ayuyat's hand which held it up while Emerald made sure to not lean to far so he wouldn't get in the way of Hikari thanks to last time, Hikari had an easier time with fucking her and unlike last time… and shocked the bandits when it looked like Emerald and Hikari were dominating Ayuyat while the expression on her face… was more surprising.

Ayuyat would've fight it but a blush appears on her face before a pleased look was seen.

Emerald and Hikari keep on going before groaning was heard which made Emerald and Hikari stop when they saw Solar starting to stir on the throne.

"Hmmm… w-what's going on?" Solar said before she starts to wake up.

"Solar!, your awake already?, guess the healing spell and sleep spell worked wonders." Emerald said while he looked to Hikari and gestured for him to keep going with fucking Ayuyat since it would help Solar not react badly from waking up in the arena which made the Leaper screech back before he and Emerald went back to fucking Ayuyat while Emerald looked to Solar to see how she would react.

Solar, who had her eyes opened, was shocked when she saw Emerald and Hikari fucking Ayuyat while noticing the bandits in the arena before she asked Emerald this.

"E-Emerald? What's going on?"

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Well… in order…" Emerald said before he starts explaining to Solar about why he was here thanks to Me-Mow, those Bandits in the backup base, his new Concubine to be Cynthia if she agrees, him giving her a good time and taking her virginity on Ryu-Oni, him coming into the base, him seeing and hearing things that would make him sick, him hearing about her and what she went though thought that could have been downplayed, him hearing what Solar called Ayuyat, him saving her, then the sleep and healing spell to help her heal and recover, him getting Ayuyat here to be his bitch, then the stuff with Hikari and the cursed brand which Emerald said he would fix later, the Enslavement collar, and up to now before Emerald finished by saying this.

"... So now here we are with Hikari and me dominating my… or our newest masochistic bitch before I cave this place in with all of these sick fucks in here to suffer and take the rest for trial and have the prisoners cared for, so Solar, I don't fault you if you talked or anything, but I do have to ask, are you going to be alright?, maybe not now but is your sanity and that brilliant brain that I love still intact?" Emerald said while he kept face fucking Ayuyat while Hikari kept doing the same with Ayuyat's ass, though he did look to Solar with worry that her personality may have changed.

Solar was surprised when she heard that before her body shook before speaking.

"Y-Yes." She said before she surprised Emerald and Hikari by crying.

Emerald stopped facefucking Ayuyat and pulled his dick free while he went to Solar and hugged her gently while he gestured for Hikari to keep going since this could be awhile and there was no room for an extra yet, he would switch with Hikari after he helped calm Solar down.

Hikari got the message as he resumes fucking Ayuyat's ass harder before Solar spoke up.

"I-I'm so sorry Emerald." She said between tears."

Emerald just chuckles before he said this.

"No worries my dear, I don't blame you, I'm just glad you are safe now, if I had known that you were even in a bit of trouble, I would have come to aid you and Hikari even if no one else was able to… now, can you show me the smile that charmed me or do I have to keep sweet talking it out of you my dear shiny scales." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of her scaled head while he used the nickname that normally made her blush brightly from.

Solar blushes from the nickname before she looks up and did give out a soft smile but was still crying a bit.

Emerald decided to say this when he starts to kiss her lightly while he worked his way down to kiss her neck.

"Why don't I give you a wake up quickly that you like and if you want me to stop… just say so.. I want my women to be happy after all and I did bring out a new form for my dicks… want to help break them in?" Emerald said before he stood up and showed Solar the two massive dicks that were on display that looked a lot like the Lizard folks.

Solar blushed brightly when she saw Emerald's dicks before remembering how much she missed getting pleasured by him before she spoke up.

"Yes please. I've missed your touch for so long."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Well then… want to join Hikari and we have our own fun next to him and Ayuyat and show these fuckers how sexy you can be when you actually work together with a real lover." Emerald said while he held his right hand to Solar for her to take.

Solar did glare when she saw Ayuyat before looking at Emerald before speaking.

"You bet." She said before taking Emerald's hand.

Emerald then made many blush when he pulled Solar in before he plants a kiss right on her lips, granted because of the fact that Solar's head was so different, it made it hard to kiss for a moment, but Emerald used his magic to have his tongue lengthen before it went to really twist around Solar's tongue when he pulled her body to him and his dicks rests against her stomach.

The female bandits blushed at the scene while Solar melts into the kiss and returns it while hugging Emerald back.

Ayuyat was able to see that and even though she was a tough bitch, she surprisingly let out a tear since she never got love like that.

One of the bandits was able to catch that before he bends down and picks up a rock before he shouts this out.

"HERE'S SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT BITCH!" He shouts before he throws the rock that was aiming towards Ayuyat's face.

However Emerald saw that and stopped kissing Solar for a moment to raise a hand and catched the rock in a barrier before it shot back with so much force, that when it got back to the bandit who threw it, everyone saw that Emerald aimed it low and it completely destroyed the Bandits dick and balls while the bandit was still alive.

"AAAAHHH! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" The Bandit shouts while being in serious pain while everyone, mainly the male bandits cringes greatly at the sight.

Emerald then said this while he held Solar to him.

"I believe I said that I made Ayuyat my personal bitch to me and my Wives and Concubines correct?, well as long as she follows commands... that entitles her to the same love and care that I give my other ladies, granted she would have to earn the more… loving perks like maybe being a Concubine in the future, but until then… she is under my protection, that enslavement collar can force her to do anything I ask and she hasn't gave me a reason aside from harming Solar and Hikari here, to hate her... **so I would appreciate it if you don't try and harm what is mine… she wants to be dominated so I'm doing that soon, and unlike you fuckers, I'm sure I can turn her from a Bandit raised Bitch to one that is well loved by many if she does a few good deeds to help make up for the shit she did… after all… I was an orphan in the Badlands before being adopted by probably the most perverted old man in the Badlands so I can understand where she is coming from and believe me… I had a personality similar to hers in my younger years till I met my ladies and built a kingdom that is still standing to this day."** Emerald said while the dark mist slowly emits from his body which showed how pissed he was that someone would actually try and harms what's his in front of him which just told everyone who didn't know that Emerald considered himself similar to Ayuyat in his younger years which showed his personality was vastly different back then before it became what it was today.

Ayuyat and Solar were surprised when they heard that along with the fact that Emerald would protect Ayuyat.

However Ayuyat did had this thought as she let out another tear or two.

' _Doesn't he get it? I don't deserve a fucking chance for love or anything after what I've done. He should just let me wonder into the desert without any food or water and die by the heat or just bury me alive with the rest of these traitors.'_

Emerald however saw the tears before he said this to Solar.

"Hey Solar, want to continue our fun or mind if I go to Ayuyat here to cheer her up while you get some action from Hikari, you do remember all the spells you can cast right?, those binds are gone so you can cast them now, in fact, if you want some payback with Ayuyat later, you can use that dick growth spell and give her a taste of what she did to you so that can make you two even… would that help you forgive her… an eye for an eye or a rape for a rape in this case." Emerald said while he grins at his Wyvern themed woman.

Solar blinked for a moment before she took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"I wouldn't say forgive but it's a start."

Emerald chuckles before he said this to Ayuyat.

"Here that you sexy demoness… seems that if you go through with this… and say… 3 weeks of being Solar's bitch and maybe work with her in some high ranked missions being the muscle for her and… I think she would be good… that alright for you Solar?, she did put a hand through my gut while Maite couldn't do that so she at least has power going for her." Emerald said while he gave a thoughtful look to Solar at the end to see what she would think.

Solar, though a bit shocked, took another moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"I suppose that can work out."

"Indeed, will still need to have Lillum train her since you do like to go large on the dick growth spell… hmmm… maybe you and Lillum could team up, give all the details about what happened to you, I could lend Ryu-Oni and plenty of Leapers for a Leaper Gang rape and some men that Lillum trained as her personal feeding pets so she won't go berserk, so… should be easy for you two to work out a proper payback session and I could make Ayuyat an actual Concubine after… that cool for you Solar?, more tempting if Ayuyat is broken in some so she won't even think of causing trouble?, but not to the level that you were, then again you do enjoy getting it rough and you are a strong woman who personally trained with Lillum so I wonder if all of it was purely bad for you." Emerald said while he gripped Solar's ass tightly and fondles it.

Solar shudders for a bit before speaking up.

"I don't want to talk about it but I will say this… I did not enjoy getting my ass branded. So you can bet your ass that I'm gonna have Lillum and I thoroughly teach this bitch a lesson before you making her a concubine."

Emerald chuckles at that while he said this.

"Well then… want me to give you my own cursed brand and override the one you hate?, not too pleasant but will show that you belong to me instead of her... interested?, can show you a good time after that to help you feel better, and really?, nothing felt thrilling for you here?, I did see some of Lillum's lessons with you and saw how freaky you can get, if your parents Nocturn and Helios heard about a small amount of them, I'm sure they would be both shocked and impressed and ask Lillum for a good time." Emerald said while he keeps rubbing her ass and rubs the base of Solar's tail.

Solar blushed brightly before she spoke up.

"Well… part of me did… enjoy it a bit but right now, I want this damn mark removed really fast."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Alright, get your sexy ass over the balcony and I can show these fuckers who you belong to." Emerald said while he gestured for Solar to present herself to the Bandits and Leapers below.

Solar nods before she walks over to the balcony so all the bandits and leapers can look at her and many blushed and the male Leapers got turned on when Solar moved so that everyone can see her ass and pussy while Emerald walked next to her and got a good look at the Brand to see what it looked like first.

Surprisingly it had a small chibi version of Ayuyat giving the finger and blowing a raspberry and there was even small writing on it that said "My fucking property".

Emerald shook his head at that before he said this.

"Want me to fuck you while you ride me and give you my own Brand when you cum?, should be a lot better the pain only right?" Emerald said while his duel dicks stood on display when they were at full power.

Solar licked her lips when she saw them before speaking up.

"You betcha."

Emerald then had Solar get up for a moment to let Emerald sit on the edge of the Balcony before he had Solar sit on his lap while she faced him and his dicks were resting on her ass and pussy before he said this.

"Nice to see you again for real Solar… now… time to dig in." Emerald said before he latched his lips on Solar's left nipple which was inverted like most Lizard woman's breasts were and he sucked hard like he was trying to nurse from her.

Solar shudders before she lets out a slight moan as she hugged Emerald's head to her breast.

Emerald in turn gently hugged Solar while he looked up at her with loving eyes to show he would take as much time as needed to show that he cared for her while he used one hand to play with her free breast and used a finger to tease where her other nipple was hiding.

Solar returned the look since she was very happy to be held in Emerald's arms as the lizard woman softly rubbed his head.

Ayuyat, who's still having her ass plowed by Hikari, turns her head away since she was she's still being bent on not showing any emotion while believing she ain't gonna receive any love or affection.

Emerald then moved to latch his mouth on Solar's other nipple while he used his finger to play with the now slickened area where her nipple was and was going to work her nipples to show before he would do anything else while Hikari gave pleased pants and growls before he got the idea to grip Ayuyat's long red hair in his maw and pulled it so that he could get even deeper.

Ayuyat's eyes widen before she grinds her teeth while trying not to make a sound.

Hikari didn't really care if she made a noise or not, considering what he heard, Solar would recover fully thanks to Emerald which caused him to purely focus on Ayuyat and reshaping her ass to his dick, if she was going to be sticking around the EZC, he would damn well make sure that this wouldn't be the last time he got to have some payback which caused him to jump a bit and place his hind legs on her ass and really starts to hump away without mercy, Ayuyat was a demon and the strength that she had would be more than able to take his full body's weight and it caused him to get much deeper than normal in her ass and everyone could see it.

Ayuyat continues to grind her teeth before a moment she lets out a groan or two before she bites her lip hard.

Hikari didn't care about that when he noticed but he did speed up more with his thrusts, while his balls slapped her ass and pussy while his dick was throbbing hard in her.

Ayuyat continues to groan before her body betrays her and she surprised the bandits when she starts moan through her teeth.

The trapped Bandits felt like they should say something but didn't want to end up like the downed bandit for losing his dick and balls.

A minute later, Hikari made a loud growl before he pushed as far as he could in Ayuyat's ass before he fires his load up her ass while he let go of her hair to growl and purr from how much he fires and it flowed from her ass with how much he let out.

Ayuyat moans a bit loudly when she felt her ass getting filled before she felt her pussy squirt her juice hard to the floor. Some of it hit Hikari's balls as well.

Emerald saw that before chuckling and he said this.

"Well Solar, even if you can't forgive her now, you gotta admit that Ayuyat here looks sexy as hell right now if the expression on her face from taking a Dino Leapers load up her ass is anything to go by." Emerald said while he looked at Ayuyat's face when she seemed to lost in the pleasure to control her facial muscles while Hikari keeps unloading in her and semen dripped from the Balcony and down to the Arena floor from the angle.

Solar was able to see that before she spoke up.

"You have a point."

"Yup… should be interesting to see your own face when it has a fucked up expression… why don't we start and see how I do compared to these bastards, Hey Hikari, stay on her ass and let Ayuyat point her ass at the Bandits and give them a real show when you fuck her pussy." Emerald said while he grins when he gave the order to Ayuyat to adjust the position while Hikari taped off a moment ago and pulled free and semen pours out of Ayuyat and everyone saw how virile Hikari was while his dick hanged free behind Ayuyat but he stayed on her ass.

Ayuyat surprisingly complies and adjusts her position as she let the bandits see her ass while semen continues to pour out.

The Bandits were shocked when they saw that while the female leapers were wishing it was them.

A moment later Hikari's dick got erect again before he aimed his dick at Ayuyat's pussy before he shoved himself in before he starts to fuck away while everyone saw how rough he was going.

Emerald in turn chuckles before he looked at Solar to see how she would react in turn, his own dicks were beyond hard right now so he was waiting for her to act.

And act she did before Solar shifted a bit before she made sure to have Emerald's dicks enter her holes.

Emerald shudders at that while he waits for Solar to fully hilt before he said this.

"Damn… really missed the feeling of these tight holes…" Emerald said while he held Solar's ass and really enjoyed her body right now.

Solar giggles before she spoke up.

"Then prepare to feel more." She said before she starts bouncing up and down on Emerald's dicks.

Emerald in turn groans from that while he lightly bucks his hips before he latched his mouth on her nipples when he used his magic to bring them to his mouth and starts sucking hard.

Solar gasps a bit before she moans from that action as she hugs Emerald close while bouncing on his dicks.

A moment later, Emerald felt her nipple finally show up before he starts to lick them instantly, when Lizard fold feel good, their nipples show and he personally knew that the hidden nipples were as sensitive as an actual G-spot from many others in the EZC, heard it was to help with seducing a mate and it had an extra benefit to cause breastmilk to happen and Emerald didn't know if she was knocked up here or not so he wondered if a leaper or a Lizard person knocked her up or not in these two weeks.

Surprisingly, no breast milk popped out which meant she wasn't knocked up for the time being.

Emerald had a pleased look in his eyes when he didn't drink any milk before he doubled his effort on pleasing Solar while his dicks start to throb already which surprised him a bit, seems that he would need practice to last longer with both dicks.

Solar felt both of Emerald's dicks throbbing as she held him closer than ever while bouncing even harder to get Emerald to cum.

Emerald in turn, after a couple minutes, groans before he came hard in Solar but unfortunately he didn't feel her cum yet while he gave out light groans, it felt like he was a virgin again.

Solar hugs Emerald tight as she felt both of her holes getting filled up while shuddering a bit.

Emerald tapped off to pant for breath 20 seconds later before he said this when he caught his breath.

"Sorry f-for that Solar… never used these two dicks yet... " Emerald said while his semen leaked from Solar's pussy and ass around Emerald's dicks.

"N-No worries. Just need more practice. Just so glad to feel your cum again." Solar said.

Emerald in turn got a determined look in his eyes before he said this after he used some magic to lift his body into the air and he stood at the edge of the balcony while his dicks were still in soler and he held her ass tightly to keep her from falling to the ground with the other Bandits and leapers.

"Well then… might as well make up for my quick shots with serious stamina." Emerald said before he smashed his lips onto her angular maw and kissed her deeply before he starts fucking Solar hard to really show these people that Solar could take a good fucking and enjoy it.

Solar was a bit surprise from that action before she went with it and returns the kiss with a mixture of passion and hunger.

Emerald then used his hand to spank the Cursed brand a few times while he keeps on going while he wondered what was going through her head, granted she may seem fine but her mind may need more time to heal.

Solar, who at first jolts from those slaps, continues to kiss Emerald before muffling moaning in his mouth before she had this thought.

' _Oh fuck this feels so much. Though I can't deny what… that bitch Ayuyat did was kinky on some levels but the rest I don't ever want to think about. I was worried of never seeing Emerald or anyone from EZC ever again. At least I'm safe. Glob I really wanted to kill Ayuyat for all the pain however since Emerald has planned to make her his concubine… I'll work with it for now but it'll be a long time before I can forgive her.'_

Emerald in turn, while no mind reader, did make his thrusts more loving when he felt her claws dig in his shoulder when he saw Solar's gaze go to Ayuyat once when that happened.

Ayuyat was seen biting her arm as she feels Hikari's dick really going deep in her pussy.

Emerald in turn had her stop mentally when he used the Collar to force her to stop that while he keeps thrusting his dick in Solar's pussy, all in all, Emerald was really trying to show Solar a good time while the Bandits and Leapers watched Emerald and Hikari fuck the two women.

Ayuyat groans from the collar's effect before she groans and moans from Hikari's assault but was still grinding her teeth.

Emerald chuckles before he just went back to pleasuring one of his woman while he used his magic to lift and lower Solar on his dicks while he used a hand to play with her bud and the other plays with her breasts.

Solar had a deep blush on her face before she starts to moan loud as she enjoys this pleasure.

For a few minutes, Emerald was going strong with Emerald cumming one more time but he fucked through it while he could feel Solar finally getting close and kept going and going while he could feel herself getting closer and closer until...

Solar moans a bit loudly before she felt both of her holes tighten on Emerald's dicks before the lizard woman climaxed hard on his upper dick.

Emerald in turn used his hand over the cursed brand to glow with his own icon for his own cursed brand before he slapped it on the brand to burn his own over Ayuyats while he groans when he came hard in Solar's holes again while he keeps the kiss up.

Solar muffly groans a bit loudly in Emerald's mouth as she felt the mark on her ass burning off before feeling Emerald's own mark placed on her ass in the same spot.

Emerald keeps on cumming for 30 seconds this time before he tapped off and when the branding finished, he fondles Solars ass to help that spot feel better while his now limp dicks flopped free of Solar's holes when he technically came 6 times in a row and his semen flowed from Solar's holes and onto the ground in front of the Bandits.

Solar shudders when she felt Emerald pulling his dicks out she hugged him close while her ass still stings a bit.

Emerald waits for her to catch her breath before he said this.

"So Solar, want to see what the Brand looks like?, should be interesting to see and show that I own you now… no one else." Emerald said while he lovingly placed his forehead on Solar's and waits for the answer.

Solar, who was able to tap off earlier, was able to catch her breath before she said this.

"S-Sure."

Emerald then set her on her feet gently on the balcony and he helped her move a bit so that she could turn her body to look at her ass and saw that Emerald had branded Solar with a mark with a classic slender female looking Dragon was wrapped around a single gem, an emerald that was actually colored in, with a loving look on the Dragon's face, unlike the chibi style that Ayuyat gave, Emerald's brand looked more like a beautiful tattoo.

Solar smiles a bit before she spoke up.

"I love it."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Thanks, if you ever want me to change it or something, just ask… now… want to end things here and let you and Hikari go back to the EZC with the others and take care of Ayuyat later?, I got a very interesting idea that I got for her when we get out of here… but first…" Emerald said before he looked down at the Bandits and said this.

"Which Female Bandit here is the least offensive one, or the one who's not so sure about the… sick things in the back rooms and just watches, the very bottom of the barrel?" Emerald said while he grins down at the ladies while his dicks hanged free.

The female bandits looked to one another before one female bandit, a water elemental, raised her hand.

A moment later Emerald made a barrier form around her and he brought her up before he said this.

"What's your name, and how old are you?" Emerald said while he looked at the Female Bandit while she was trapped in the barrier.

The water elemental blinked in surprise when she was lifted and trapped in a barrier before she spoke up.

"I-I'm Aqua and I'm 16."

"Nice name, now consider this your lucky day Aqua, if you strip now and give Solar all of your clothing, I'll let you and your Leaper come with us to the EZC, depending on what the Wizards there can get from your memories, you and your Leaper could get off with a slap on the wrists… interested or do you want to die here?" Emerald said while he grins at Aqua.

Aqua pales when she heard that before she spoke.

"Y-Yes. I'll give her some clothes."

Emerald nods before he said this.

"Great, give Solar your clothes now and tell me who your Leaper is so I can bring them up." Emerald said while he gestured for Aqua to start stripping.

Aqua quickly took off her clothes as fast as she before she was completely nude though she hunched to her knees to cover most of her nakedness.

Emerald then pulled the clothing free and after making some bits rip to allow Solar to fit her wings through, passed them to Solar while he said this to Aqua.

"Now for the Leaper." Emerald said while he looked down to the Leapers and said this.

"Alright, Hydian's Leaper, please step forward, and please no imposters, any who do and Aqua points out the real one, I'll blast all of the imposters in the nuts or pussy and destroy them." Emerald said while he points a thumb at the downed Bandit who was still alive and in agony.

The bandits and leapers all pale before one female leaper, which seemed to have a rose color type of scales, stepped forward.

That's when Aqua spoke up.

"That's my leaper." She pointed out.

A moment later, the Female Leaper was raised into the air with a barrier before she joined Aqua and the two were set next to Solar while Emerald looked to see Hikari going strong with Ayuyat still, all they had to do was wait for him to finish while Solar gets dressed and they could leave.

Ayuyat keeps on groaning and moaning while grinding her teeth as she waits for the dino leaper to finish.

Emerald however noticed that Hikari seemed a bit odd which made Emerald looked to Solar before he said this.

"Hey Solar, is today Hikari's heat cycle?" Emerald said when Hikari seemed way too focused on fucking right now to answer anything or even register the new people on the balcony.

Solar blinked for a second before she took a moment to think on that before she said this.

"Oh yeah, looks like it's his time of the month." She said which made Ayuyat's eyes widen before she shouts this out.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Emerald and the others covered their ears from that before Emerald said this.

"Easy… once he finishes I can use an anti pregnancy spell on you and let Hikari go at it with Aqua's Leaper or other female Leapers here while we I get Solar a bite to eat here before I send him back to get healed and he can work out his cycle with his mates at the EZC." Emerald said while he used a pinky on his ear to try and get the ringing out of it while Hikari seemed unaffected when he keeps fucking Ayuyat's pussy while he starts to pant and growl while his dick throbs hard in her pussy.

Ayuyat grinds her teeth before she spoke up.

"You better. Last thing I want is to get knocked up."

"Lady, I could let him do that right here right now and you couldn't stop him, you know how a Leaper in heat gets, once he starts fucking its a bad idea even for a Rider to stop them since they are powered by lust right now and the urge to mate, honestly I'm surprised he didn't do it earlier with you, then again he was backed up and pissed royally so I guess rage is a good lust control." Emerald said while he and everyone else saw Hikari thrust wildly while he was getting close.

Ayuyat groans and moans a bit loudly before she felt her climax approaching as well before feeling her pussy twitching a bit.

Hikari in turn actually roars before he came so hard in Ayuyat that his balls throbbed hard and his semen bursts from Ayuyat's pussy and onto the Bandits and leapers below, a Leaper in heat was very virle after all.

The Bandits groans before complaining about the mess while the female leapers felt a bit turned on when they saw how much cum Hikari let out.

Ayuyat moans loudly before her pussy tightens as she climaxed hard on Hikari's dick.

Hikari keeps cumming for 40 seconds before he taps off and pants for breath while he got off of Ayuyat before Emerald said this to Solar.

"You know he won't stay calm for long, better get a female Leaper or some female here to take him soon in a better area, hey Aqua, what's your Leapers name?" Emerald said while he summoned a simple bra and loincloth for Aqua and passed them to her.

Aqua, who blushes brightly at the sight, looks at Emerald before she spoke up.

"S-Scarlet."

"Nice name, well Scarlet, consider it your lucky day if you're of legal age for a Dino Leaper, if Hikari wants to mate with you, let him, remember you and your rider could have been stuck down there so consider yourself lucky." Emerald said while he gestured for everyone on the balcony to follow him while he helped Ayuyat up and Solar gently let the unfocused Hikari out of the Arena.

Scarlet took a good look at Hikari before she shrieks a bit in agreement.

She and Aqua then followed Emerald's group before they all heard one last thing from the room before the door sealed shut for good.

"YOU FUCKERS ARE GONNA PAY!"

Emerald chuckles that before the door closed and he said this.

"Not unless you are undead…" Emerald said while he placed his hand on the door and used a spell to seal it shut before he led everyone through the base with Ayuyat giving directions to the main food area which was empty but the smell of good food wafted through the air.

Solar sniffed a few times before she spoke up.

"Hmmm that sure smells good."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Well dig in Solar, I'll move a table so Hikari can work out his heat now, Scarelt, follow me so I can set you up so Hikari will target you, should be a minute before he gets fully erect." Emerald said while gesturing for Scarlet to follow him while he used his magic to move a table out of the way while Hikari starts to pant more while his dick slowly grows erect while his gaze slowly went to Scarlet herself.

Scarlet sees this before she follows Emerald to the spot where he moved the table from.

A moment later, he helped get her into position and said this when he held Rose's tail and showed Scarlet's pussy to Hikari.

"Hey Hikari, look over here." Emerald said to get Hikari's attention.

Hikari pants as he sees his target before he let out a loud shriek as he run towards Scarlet with an intention to mate with her.

Emerald held the tail steady before he waits for Hikari to get in place and saw that he placed the head of his dick at her pussy and shoved his dick inside of Scarlet before he starts humping away while he lets go of Scarlets tail to let Hikari do his own thing with her while he watched the heated Dino Leaper dominate the female Leaper.

Scarlet made a loud shriek when she felt the horny leaper's dick in her pussy before a moment later she lets out a few pleased growls.

Emerald nods at this before he looked to the others and said this.

"Now then, let's get something to eat since I'm sure most of us worked up an appetite and Solar can hand feed Hikari, he won't be going anywhere anytime soon after all." Emerald said while he looked back at Hikari and Scarlet while Hikari keeps on fucking Scarlet's pussy and he leaned back to help get more of his dick in her.

Solar and Aqua nod as they decide to get food while Ayuyat just stayed behind as she sat down.

Emerald raised an eyebrow at that while he decided to sit next to her and asked this.

"Something wrong besides the obvious?" Emerald said while he grins at Ayuyat.

"What do you fucking think?" Ayuyat rhetorically asked.

"Well… I think you have traded one life, one that deals with turncoats and backstabbers, for another with a chance for an actual loving Family after Solar and Hikari forgive you a bit, so… hmmm… not sure what the issue is sense you did want me to come here and dominate you… remember I can use the Collar to make you speak freely instead of going for the whole Angry bitch persona that you have so... " Emerald said while giving a shrug at that.

Ayuyat grumbles before she spoke up.

"Yes, you know that's what I want but… I don't think forgiveness or love will happen. Not even if a thousand years passes."

Emerald just raised an eyebrow at that before he said this.

"Considering what I heard and what you did to Solar, I think what I did is a way to earn forgiveness, and considering that I'm deathless and you demonic beings can live for a long time, I'm sure you'll change your tune sooner or later, for now, better eat up, you'll need the strength my soon to be Concubine." Emerald said while he surprised Ayuyat with a kiss on the cheek before he went to get her and himself something to eat.

Ayuyat blinked when she felt Emerald's lips in her cheek before she brought her hand to the spot where Emerald kissed it.

Emerald then turned to Ayuyat before he said this while he keeps walking away.

"Oh and when I first met Lillum, she was a leader of her own personally trained sex slaves that she kidnapped and yet she's one of my queens after turning over a new leaf and actually raped me when we first met, got the jump on me and everything before I turned things around when she had her guard down and everyone knows that." Emerald said before he keeps walking away.

Ayuyat blinks in surprise when she heard that before she had this thought.

' _Seriously?! She's the fucking Queen?!... Oh fuck…'_ She thought when she can picture the same thing happening to her.

A few minutes later, everyone came back and sat at Ayuyat's table before Emerald set a platter of meats and veggies in front of her before he sat next to her with Solar and Aqua doing the same in front of her while they ate while Hikari keeps on fucking Scarlet while his dick starts to throb.

Scarlet was having the time of her life while feeling her climax approaching as well while Ayuyat, Aqua and Solar ate their food.

Emerald did so as well while Emerald said this to Solar.

"Hey Solar, doesn't this situation remind you of what Lillum did to me before I met you and Maite?, maybe you and Ayuyat can hook up as a couple and it would be a exact match, Lillum and I had rough patches at the start because of my rough personality back then yet look at all of us now." Emerald said while he ate a leg of chicken before chuckling at the memory.

Solar and Ayuyat blinked in shocked before they said this in union.

"What?! Me and her?!"

Emerald chuckles at that before Emerald said this.

"Solar, try and remember this is Lillum were talking about, the stuff here was angry based rape but it was tame compared to the stuff I saw back then when Lillum had no concept of morals, yet you go to her for sex lessons and magic lessons and are practically glued to her hips and I'm sure Lillum and Maite will drag you to the bedroom for some very tender loving care and pamper you like the princess that you are." Emerald said while he grins at Solar's reaction.

Solar blinked for a second before she blushes brightly at the thought of her Queens doing that.

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Well give it time and I'm sure you and Ayuyat will be 69ing one another with pleased expressions in no time, and I believe when Lillum gave you the stamina treatment, you were put under stuff like this for a month before Lillum gave you a passing grade for stamina, believe it or not, I had to be constantly drained by Lillum daily in order for a year when she had no concept of holding back for my stamina to get where it was today, all in all, you never know but people can change if you give them a chance, so who knows, you and Ayuyat could have a kid in the future, I mean Lillum and Maite have been trying and I'm cool with that." Emerald said while he drank his drink.

Ayuyat and Solar blinked when they heard that before they looked at each other for a few seconds before they turned their heads away.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Ah, sweet memories, this reminds me of how Lillum acted when she couldn't get enough of me when I didn't break under her touches and I never trusted her so it was purely angry sex to feed her so she wouldn't go after others…" Emerald said before they heard a roar which made everyone look over and saw Hikari cumming hard in Scarlet while his balls throbbed big time and his semen bursts from Scarlet's pussy while he rides out his orgasm.

Scarlet let out a loud shriek before she climaxed hard on Hikari's dick.

Hikari rides out his orgasm while he keeps on making a pleased expression on his scaly face.

Scarlet taps off after 30 seconds passed before she tries to catch her breath.

Hikari did so as well while Emerald looked to Aqua before he said this.

"Welp, seems like you got a knocked up Leaper now." Emerald said while he continues to eat and drink his food.

Aqua was feeling a bit happy when she heard that while she continues to eat her food as well.

A few minutes later, with Hikari going one more round with Scarlet, everyone minus Aqua, who was making sure that Scarlet and Hikari would not be disturbed for now, went to the entrance of the base after Emerald summoned a simple bra and loincloth for Ayuyat to wear so the people that were too young wouldn't be distracted while the prisoners all sat in a large circle while some bandits and leapers kept watch over them.

When they saw Emerald, Solar and Ayuyat, the prisoners glared at Ayuyat while a few bandits that gave Ayuyat the same look, seemed to be forced Bandits.

Emerald then made his appearance known while Solar and Ayuyat walked beside him before he said this.

"Yo!" Emerald said while he gave a grin to everyone in the room and gave a small wave like he wasn't greeting bandits but regular people.

The bandits were shocked to see that before they wonder what they're supposed to do.

Emerald then rubbed his hands together before he said this.

"Well now, this is a very interesting situation everyone… well long story short before questions are asked, and no sass please, I can destroy any bandit here who gives me that crap, anyway… long story short… you're all getting career changes from being bandits to something else once we get to the EZC, I already locked all of the Sick and twisted Bandits and their Leaper Partners in the Main arena and sealed it, I'm planning to cave this place in soon so I really recommend not sticking around, as for the prisoners, they WILL be freed and taken to the EZC so that they can be fed and clothed and all that, so if anyone has any questions, please ask, if not, get your Leapers and get ready to be teleported to the EZC, I already have the security team ready to get you all when you're there and Wizards will read your minds and depending on what you Bandits did, you could either get a slap on the wrist with community work or serious manual labor in the mobile sections of the EZC, if anyone objects, you can run but be warned that this is my only show of mercy since compared to those sick fucks stuck in the arena and you'll be going into the desert with no food and water… so… any objections?" Emerald said while he gave the Bandits a cold grin which showed he was serious about everything.

Some of the bandits shudder from that look but one forced Bandit was brave enough to speak up.

"Well I can accept all that stuff but… to me and everyone else, I think you should've buried that bitch for all the crap she done. No good can come if she's allowed to live." He said as he glares at Ayuyat.

"Well…. I think I did the next best thing here, Ayuyat is wearing an enslavement Collar, and if you know anything about how demons or demonic beings react to them… well… lets just say I made her my personal pet now." Emerald said while he placed a hand on Ayuyat's hip and pulled her in to show everyone how Ayuyat would react since he knew her deepest kinks now.

Ayuyat shudders from the touch before a slight blush appears on her face.

Emerald chuckles before he looked to the Bandits and prisoners to see how they would react to see Ayuyat acting like this.

The bandits and prisoners were shocked to see Ayuyat act this way however some are still weary if Ayuyat should be allowed to live even if she has an enslavement collar.

Emerald however chuckles before he said this.

"Want me to give her a command to see if I'm bluffing or not?" Emerald said while he looked at the weary people to show that he was serious.

Ayuyat's eyes widen while the bandits and prisoners looked to one another before one of the forced Bandits spoke up.

"Alright. Show us."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Alright, Ayuyat…"Emerald said before he got an evil look on his face before he said this.

" **Apologize while giving everyone the cutest expression you can…"** Emerald evilly said while he chuckles when he knew this would cause a reaction before he sent a lot of magic to really show that he wasn't bluffing.

Ayuyat's eyes widen again before she groans as she tries to fight the collar's effect.

However it wasn't to be when Ayuyat's body starts to move in its own while Emerald grins when he heard Ayuyat say this to the Bandits and prisoners while she took a cute cat like pose when she got on all fours and got a cat like pout on her face.

"I-I'm sorry that I… c-caused you all… p-pain and… m-misery."

Many Bandits and Prisoners were shocked and blushing at the look and pose that Ayuyat gave them before they were convinced that she wouldn't be able to do anything without Emerald's permission now which made all of the prisoners and forced bandits cheer when they realized that they were free now.

Ayuyat was so embarrassed before she turns her head to look at Emerald before she said this with an angry look.

"Think this is fucking funny pretty boy? Well you won't be laughing when I crushed your pelvis."

"Oho, that an invitation?, I am deathless after all so I can recover from something like that." Emerald said to tease Ayuyat more.

Ayuyat mentally facepalms at her poor choice of words before she spoke up.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here so I can go to my cell."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Oh trust me, with that collar, you won't need a cell, besides… you never had fun with my Leaper Ryu-Oni yet… and FYI… he's much much bigger then Hikari…" Emerald said while he gestured for Ayuyat to get up after he slapped her ass.

Ayuyat jolts while one bandit laughs at this before he said this.

"Haha, that's what you get you dumb slut."

Emerald rolled his eyes before he said this.

"Considering that you guys may get full on manual labor to make up for what you guys did, not sure if your in a better position then she is pal." Emerald said while giving the Bandit a half lidded look.

The bandit stops laughing after realizing what Emerald said before he spoke up.

"Oh right."

Emerald rolled his eyes before he said this.

"Alright everyone, gather all of the Leapers and someone get Ayuyat's Leaper here as well… Ayuyat, what is the Leaper's gender and name?" Emerald asked while he looked at Ayuyat.

Ayuyat looks at Emerald after getting up before she said this.

"I never had a leaper."

"Seriously?, then how did you get around the Badlands or did that super strength mean super jumps here and there or fast running speed?" Emerald asked when he looked at Ayuyat.

"Fast speed." Ayuyat replies while crossing her arms.

"Ah, well looks like its just your leapers and the Leapers of the prisoners are the ones then." Emerald said before gesturing for the former bandits to get started, and a few minutes later, everyone had their Leapers while the Prisoners were extremely happy to see their Leapers back with them.

The leapers were very happy to be with their riders before the prisoners and Bandits got on top.

Emerald then said this.

"Alright, I'll cast the teleporting spell now, everyone stay still or expect some bad landing." Emerald said before he starts to chant and everyone minus Emerald and Ayuyat starts to glow, including Solar while he gave her a look that showed he would see her later when she gets checked up on by the healers.

Solar nods to Emerald before she, the bandits, prisoners and their leapers stand very still while their bodies glowed.

A moment later, all of them vanished before Emerald looked to Ayuyat before he said this.

"Welp, time to get Hikari, Scarlet, and Aqua back and we can go to the EZC after we go to the entrance to get Ryu-Oni and the others there as well." Emerald said while he starts walking back to the feeding area.

Ayuyat sighs before she follows Emerald back to the feeding area.

When they got there, they saw Hikari still going at it with Scarlet before Emerald saw Aqua petting Scarlets head while Emerald saw that Hikari was getting close again.

Scarlet who was still getting petted by her rider, could also feel her climax approaching while feeling Hikari's dick throbbing.

A moment later, Hikari made a loud growl like noise before he came hard in Scarlet when he pushed himself as deep as he could and Emerald, Ayuyat, and to some extent, Aqua, saw that Hikari was still going strong with his loads.

Scarlet let out a loud shriek before she climaxed hard on Hikari's dick.

Emerald chuckles at that while he watched the heated Leaper unload more into Scarlet before he tapped off before he pants for breath while he took a moment to recover.

Scarlet taps off a few seconds after before she tries to catch her breath while Aqua pets her head.

Emerald then walked to the trio and said this.

"Alright, Aqua, I'm about to send you, Hikari, and Scarlet back to the EZC, listen to the Wizards and security there while the breeders and healers handle Hikari, and you and Scarlet will be good to go, alright?" Emerald said while he looked to the Water Elemental woman.

"Okay." Aqua said as stood close to Scarlet while hugging her.

Emerald nods before he chants and Aqua, Scarlet, and Hikari glows before they vanished in a flash of light.

Ayuyat sees this before she sighs and spoke up.

"Alright, let's get the rest of your fricken posse."

Emerald nods before he leads Ayuyat to the cave entrance and they saw Flannery watching what was going on with Ryu-Oni, the Unknowingly two Amethysts, and Cynthia out of Ayuyat and Emerald's view.

That's when Flannery casual turns around before her eyes blinked when she saw Emerald before getting in a defensive stance and asked this.

"Hey who fuck are you and… what have you done to our boss?" She asked with a shock look when she saw Ayuyat in a new attire.

Emerald just gave her a half lidded look before he said this when he approached her.

"Well.." Emerald said before he explained everything all the way up to Aqua getting teleported to the EZC with Scarlet and Hikari and even showed Flannery the Enslavement collar before he said this.

"So now Ayuyat is my personal bitch now and unless you want to see how far you can fly through the air, I suggest you stand down, Ayuyat tried to gut punch me and put a hole through me, but that didn't work as you can see." Emerald said while he grins at the green flamed Flame person.

Flannery's eyes widen at the story before she asked Ayuyat this.

"So it's really over boss?" She asked making Ayuyat sigh before she said this.

"Yeah kiddo it sure is."

Emerald chuckles before he said this when he rubbed Flannery on the head after he removed her hat and said this.

"Not sure if you actually liked the Bandit life, but if you want a fun job at the EZC, then I can teleport you there kid, you seem like you have a smart head on your shoulders, you should use it for something good instead of harming others." Emerald said before he passed Flannery and placed her hat back on her head.

Flannery blinked when she heard that before speaking.

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice since I don't want to be here."

"Well give me a moment to get Ryu...Oni… whoa!" Emerald said when he looked over to see what Ryu-Oni and Cynthia was doing and got a surprised look on his face at what he saw…

Ayuyat blinked in confusion before she walks over before her eyes widen at what she saw.

It seemed that Ryu-Oni was now… getting his dick worshiped by 4 Amethysts and two other Amethysts were fucking Cynthia's ass and pussy with two slime like dicks, seems the duo was at it for awhile while Emerald said this.

"Damn… well gotta say unless there are sextuplites, then Ryu-Oni must have helped make a Slime woman divide constantly." Emerald said while he got Ryu-Oni's and Cynthia's attention, same with the Multiple Amethysts.

Cynthia's eyes widen before she spoke up.

"Emerald you're back!" She said with a relief tone before one of the multiple Amethysts asked this.

"You know him?" She asked before another on Amethyst asked this.

"And why's Ayuyat dressed like that?"

"Geez, guess I gotta repeat things…." Emerald said while he explained to Ryu-Oni, Cynthia, and the Multiple Amethysts, everything that happened, including the parts about Solar in detail, the stuff that he saw in the back rooms, him making Ayuyat his personal bitch, Hikari getting back at Ayuyat, everything.

"...So now, once I finish up with sending the last few people back to the EZC, I'm going to blow this place up and seal those sick fucks inside, and I brought Aqua and her Leaper out since she was only a viewer in those back rooms, if she deserves anything high level in punishment, the Wizards there will find out… now… any questions?, Ryu-Oni?, Cynthia?, multiple sexy Slime ladies?" Emerald said while he grins at the multiple Amethysts.

Said individuals shook their heads since they had nothing to asked though Cynthia did asked this.

"Um… yeah, how are we gonna get to EZC? Ryu-Oni is strong though I don't think he can carry all of us."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"You underestimate Ryu-Oni, but no, I have a teleport spell that can take you all to the EZC security and med area, have others but those two are personally synced to those areas." Emerald said while he said this.

"So… mind if I ask your names ladies?" Emerald said while he looked at Flannery and the multiple Slime woman.

Before either of them spoke, Ayuyat stepped up.

"I'll save you the trouble. The Slime look alikes are what I'm assumed to be Amethyst. And the green flame elemental is Flannery."

"Ah, well beautiful names for beautiful ladies, especially for… the multiple Amethysts, in case no one knows, names Emerald so I appreciate a good gem based name." Emerald said while wiggling his eyebrows at the Amethysts.

The Amethysts giggles at Emerald while Flannery rolled her eyes before she spoke up.

"Still can't believe this is happening. I sometimes wonder what if someone stronger than Ayuyat would take us down. Sometimes I would think that's impossible and would think of this scenario like… if Finn the Human was kicked out of Ooo which is unlikely."

Emerald sweatdrops at that specific phrase before he said this.

"Well… Finn the Human is in the Badlands right now in the EZC, got banished from Ooo when he caused the Queen of Flames and the Ice King to fight one another and totaled the Ice Kingdom as a result." Emerald said while he gave Flannery a serious look to show he wasn't kidding around.

Flannery, Cynthia, Ayuyat and the Amethysts were shocked at the news before Ayuyat said this.

"Damn… And people say I'm evil." She said while Flannery was deep thought but looked she was staring at something.

Emerald looked at Flannery before he looked to where she was staring at to see what she was looking at.

The Amethysts giggles before one of them said this.

"Don't worry about her. Apparently she's surprised to hear that the Hero of Ooo is that city and FYI… she has like a little crush on the hero for what he does."

Flannery blushed in embarrassment before she said this.

"Amethysts!"

The Amethysts giggle before Emerald said this with a teasing tone.

"Hooohooo… so the Green fireball likes the Ex-Hero of Ooo… should be interesting to see how he would react around you, you do look a lot like the Queen of Flames…. And FYI… he's no virgin… apparently the Queen of Flames popped his cherry before he left for details I didn't ask, he wears a flame cloak, not a shield, that can let flame like beings touch him or if a flame person wears it, allows them to touch others without burning them… guess who wore the cloak when Finn lost his V-Card." Emerald said while looking around to try and be funny.

Flannery eyes widen when she heard that before blushing big at when she heard that Finn lost his V-Card and other things while Ayuyat and the Amethysts were shocked at the news before Ayuyat said this.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa… now i give props for the kid to lose his V-Card but seriously? The Queen of fucking Flames took his cherry after what he did? Makes no fucking sense."

"Not unless she forgave him after all of that… seems like real love to me if they can make up after he caused her to total a Kingdom, but I don't know all the details… but… eh.." Emerald said while he grins at Ayuyat to see how she would react to things when Love and forgiveness was mentioned again.

Ayuyat furrowed her eyes when she sees what Emerald was doing before she scoffed and said this.

"Tsk… Well I don't know why I should care. That's between them two. If Flannery wants to be in a relationship with some bastard then she can go ahead since I don't control her. Plus cold hard bitches like me don't get love or anything."

Emerald shook his head from that when this could be a while before he said this.

"Alright, now Flannery, Amethysts, gather together, and I'll send you to the EZC, got any Leapers here who lagged behind?, I sent all I could find to the EZC, but I could have missed a couple inside or if they were running around out of the base for exercise." Emerald said while he looks to the multiple ladies.

Flannery and the Amethysts looked to one another before Flannery spoke up.

"Never needed one since I can fly thanks to my flames."

"I see… what about you?" Emerald said when he looked to the Amethysts.

The amethysts looked to one another before one of them spoke.

"Yes we have one she's over there." Amethyst said as she points to this big rock.

Emerald then looked over to the big rock and walked over to take a look at the Amethyst's Leaper.

Apparently behind the rock, was a purple female leaper and she was also sleeping on the sand.

Emerald blinked a few times before he looked back and said this to Ryu-Oni and the others and said this.

"We got a sleeping Female Leaper, is she deaf or a very heavy sleeper because from how close Ryu-Oni and the others are, I'm surprised she didn't wake up earlier." Emerald said while he gave the female Leaper a half lidded look.

The female leaper lets out a snore before one of the Amethysts giggled before she said this.

"She's a heavy sleeper. Can only be woken up by either me or the boss." She said while pointing at Ayuyat.

"I see, mind if one of you lovely ladies wake up your Leaper?" Emerald said while winking at the Amethysts.

The Amethysts blushed before one of them started to whistle a gentle tone.

A few moments later, the female leapers eyes popped open before she gets up and quickly runs to her rider… or riders when she saw multiple Amethysts when she got closer.

Emerald chuckles at the Leaper's reaction when she looked confused when she saw so many Amethysts before Emerald said this when he walked by her.

"Long story, but know that all of these sexy slime ladies are split off of the original rider, so they may need some of their own Leapers but all in all, all of them are your Rider right now." Emerald said while he passed the Leaper and pets her head gently while he walked up to Ryu-Oni while he wondered what Ryu-Oni thought of the new female Leaper to show up.

Ryu-Oni had a curious look when he saw the purple leaper while said leaper, who looks at Ryu-Oni, was also curious as well as she tilts her head.

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Well depending on her age, she could help give you some relief later, for now, Amethysts, get around your Leaper and I'll send you with her to the EZC, same with Flannery." Emerald said while he grins at the multiple Amethysts.

The Amethysts looked to one another before they shrugged and gathered around the purple leaper before Flannery joined them as well.

Emerald then chants again before the group vanished which left Emerald, Cynthia, Ayuyat, and Ryu-Oni the only ones left in front of the base.

That's when Ayuyat sighs before she spoke up.

"So now what? You're gonna teleport us next after destroying the place?"

"Well… Ayuyat yes… I got something else in mind for you…" Emerald said while he grins at Ayuyat before he starts chanting while many crests appeared at all of the exits of the Base and Emerald gestured for everyone to get back when he placed a big crest on the entrance and said this.

"I'll set it off when we leave a decent distance, anyway, Cynthia, you doing OK?, ready to be teleported?" Emerald said while he looked at Cynthia.

Cynthia, who was surprised at the crests, looks at Emerald before she nods at him.

Ayuyat however was curious on what Emerald meant earlier.

Emerald then chants before he had Cynthia teleport to the EZC before he looked to Ayuyat with a grin on his face before he said this.

"Now then… I believe you and Ryu-Oni have yet to meet." Emerald said before he chuckled and summoned some strong looking ropes while he approached the enslaved Demoness.

Ayuyats eyes widen before she steps back a few steps.

However Emerald kept approaching Ayuyat before she bumped into the entrance wall while Emerald chuckles darkly while he got closer and closer to Ayuyat.

Ayuyat could not believe this was happening before she spoke up.

"Don't come any fucking closer."

Emerald just chuckles before he and Ayuyat got into a scuffle with Ayuyat screaming in the could before moaning came from her when the scene shifts.

* * *

 **Badlands/ ?/ Emerald, Ryu-Oni, Ayuyat (?)**

When the moaning from Ayuyat continues, the camera showed a grinning Emerald while he rides on Ryu-Oni's saddle while Ryu-Oni ran through the badlands with a serious spring in his step while the camera went lower to show Ayuyat who was tied with her arms and legs held to Ryu-Oni's sides while Ryu-Oni's massive dick was thrusting away into Ayuyat's pussy with each rapid step while she bounced hard in the air, all in all, Emerald was enjoying Ayuyat's moans and groans while Ryu-Oni keeps on running.

Ayuyat continues to groan and moan loudly before she and this thought.

' _I can't believe this is… FUCKING HAPPENING!'_

Emerald just chuckles at that while he said this to Ryu-Oni.

"Hey Buddy, take the extremely slow and very bumpy route to the EZC, Ayuyat seems to love the ride and you seem happy since it's like a usual Saturday with Lillum for you huh?" Emerald said while he pats Ryu-Oni's head.

Ryu-Oni screeches in agreement before he takes the path that Emerald suggested before Ayuyat shouts this.

"OH COME ON!"

Emerald just chuckled before the scene shifts to the EZC with Finn and the others walking out of the arena while they all looked excited.

* * *

 **Badlands/ EZC/ Main arena entrance/ Finn, Tobi, Ruby, Bordux, Aggro, Flaron, Hebi, Leonel, Hydrian**

"Wow, I didn't expect that track to be that intense Finn, you have one twisted mind." Aggro said while he chuckles at the recent memory.

Finn chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Well I didn't think whatever I thought would come to life. Which by the way sorry Ruby."

"Sorry for what?, I might have not been picked to make it but that track was awsome." Ruby said before Tobi said this.

"Though that weird blue shell… power up… I think it was called did trip Ferina up and Spirit won the race in the end, Juggernaut looked pissed and it was only thanks to Spirit convincing him that Ultima wouldn't be here for a long time which cooled him off, still doesn't help that Ultima and Ziva left the arena into a breeding area which caused Juggernaut to get jealous again." Tobi said while he wondered where Finn had that power up idea for the race.

Finn chuckled before he spoke up.

"I think I got that idea when I was playing games with BMO. Man did that little guy had so many games."

"Yeah, though I do have to wonder, where was Bolt and Nut during the race?, they followed us to the arena, but I don't think they entered." Bordux said when he didn't see the two Inventor's with them.

That's when Hydrian spoke up.

"You're right. Where did they go?"

Everyone looked around before Ruby blinked a few times and said this when she pulled on Finn's flame cloak.

"Uh… Finn…" Ruby said while she points in a certain direction.

Finn was confused before he looks up to see what Ruby was looking at.

To Finn's horror, Bolt and Nut had actually taken apart Finn's backpack and we're examining the parts in detail.

Finn's eyes widen comically before he shouts this out.

"WHAT THE BALL GUYS?!" He shouts which caused his crown to make another big fire ball.

Bolt and Nut jolt before looking at Finn before Bolt grins before he said this.

"Oh hey Finn, sorry but we were giving this Glider a tune up, seems plenty of sand got in the joints and when we tried to use the wings, they barely came out." Bolt said before Nut said this.

"Yeah dude, when I got the inner lining removed, there was plenty of sand in that area, whoever made this was a good inventor, but doesn't seem like they made it for Sandy terrain." Nut said while he took out the container part of the backpack and plenty of sand pours out of it.

Finn blinks when he saw that before he felt a bit embarrassed before speaking up.

"Oh… well thanks and sorry but you guys could've ask before."

Bolt and Nut looked to one another before they said this.

"You ran off with the others before we could ask and you seemed too interested in the arena and you went in there when we caught up to you guys so we just wanted to try and surprise you." The duo said with regretful looks on their looks on their faces.

Finn blinked a few times when he heard that and felt a bit bad before he spoke up.

"Well I'll give you two that. So sorry guys."

Bolt and Nut perked up at that before Bolt said this.

"No worries Finn, we can put this back together in a heartbeat, but want us to change some parts so that its able to be used in desert terrain?, or make you a new one from scratch?, Nut and I have ideas that can improve on this, maybe a booster so you can glide in the air longer or some kind of grappling hook to swing back into the air or maybe a wand attachment so that you can fire Fireballs or something, maybe attach that crown to it so that it can be propelled or something." Bolt said while Nut looked a bit hyper at the ideas that he and his brother had.

Finn did blinked when he heard that before he took a moment to think on this before he said this.

"Well if you guys want to, then go nuts."

Bolt and Nut looked to one another with grins on their faces before Nut asked this.

"So how was the race Finn?, heard that Spirit win because of a boxing glove or something, maybe we should have you help make the new backpack glider if your mind is that twisted like Aggro said." Nut said while everyone sweatdrops when they heard Aggro say that.

Finn gave Aggro a half lidded look before he looks at Bolt and Nut before he spoke up.

"Well it was amazing. I hope one day I can race in one of those arenas." He said before he looks at Leonel and Aggro before he spoke up.

"Leo, Aggro, even if your mom didn't win, she's still a great racer."

Aggro laughed before he said this.

"Careful Finn, or Dad may think you fell for her, I saw how you were looking at her before you found out she was our mom." Aggro said while Leonel pinched Aggro's ear which made him say ow repeatedly before Leonel said this.

"Ignoring my brother… I don't think Mom would fault you or even be angry, she had a fun race with the Hard Zone champion and Juggernaut gave it his all, besides, even if Ultima goes a round or two with Ziva, she is mom's partner and Spirit is going back to the Hard Zone in a few days so it's not like Juggernaut can't get with Ziva later, still… don't be alone with Juggernaut for a bit until Ultima and Spirit leaves… doubt he would be as understanding since the track you made did give him the punch to the nuts that caused him to lose." Leonel said while she shudders when her mom and Juggernaut took a bad spill thanks to that last minute trap.

Finn gulps a bit when he heard that before Finn asked this.

"By the way Leo, are you okay?"

Leonel blinked at that before she said this.

"If it's about the part with Cedric and my dad having issues, I got nothing to feel bad about, Cedric has his own issues to work through before he even tries to go after a woman, besides, even if something does happen, it would most likely be sex friends, once a wolfman first turns 18, their body gets a strong urge to mate with some women and some women will probably go to him, and even if I go when my 18th birthday hits soon, it probably would just be simple sex and nothing else, if something does happen, it happens, no one can force anyone to stick with one sexual partner after all, before you ask questions, you may want to visit the Library here in the EZC and look up the various species of people and their customs before you fire them at me, now… I do have two questions… one, snacks maybe good but how about we all actually get a meal, and two, work it off with a mission or two and maybe show Finn the ropes." Leonel said while she looked to the others after explaining some things to Finn.

Hydrian had a thoughtful on her face before she spoke up.

"Sure. I'm down for that."

Everyone nods before Leonel looked to Bolt and Nut before she said this.

"Once you two clean up, meet us at the Oasis." Leonel said while Bolt and Nut nod while they start to clean up the parts before stuffing them into the container part of Finn's backpack while Leonel starts to lead them to this Oasis place.

After a bit of walking, the group found themselves in front of a small building that seemed pretty peaceful with Leonel saying this to Finn.

"Try and be respectful to the owner Finn, he maybe an old man like Xan but he actually takes his job seriously and can gauge a person's skills on looks alone, and with 100% accuracy as well so this place is popular for newbies." Leonel said while she walked into the building before everyone else followed suit which left Ruby with Finn when she saw he looked a bit nervous.

Finn was now hesitant to enter the build after hearing Leonel's warning.

Ruby then held Finn's hand gently to help calm him down before she smiles at him.

Finn did felt a bit better as he took a deep breath before he smiles a bit at Ruby.

Ruby giggles before she starts to lead Finn in the building before he saw many men from a young age to middle with women from around that age while they were sitting around many tables, had flyers in front of them, and many were looking to one another while they were discussing battle tactics while they all had plenty of powerful looking weaponry, all in all, everyone seemed to have various personalities from the happy go lucky to the cold and loner looking…

Finn was surprised as he saw many people inside as he followed Ruby to their friends table.

However they were not at a table yet, they were at a counter like area that looked like it was for bartending and saw everyone sitting on various stools while an old but large and strong looking Humanoid of some kind with a long beard, was wiping a glass clean, seems they were waiting for Finn and Ruby to get there.

Finn blinked for a second before he asked Ruby this.

"So we're sitting at a counter?"

"Well first off, we call him Gramps and he has to analyze you first before you can go on missions, he may seem tough and mean at first but that's just tough love since he cares deeply for all of the patrons here." Ruby said while she sat at the Bar next to Tobi while every left a seat open for Finn right in front of… Gramps… who just looked at Finn with one eye while he waits for Finn to get close.

Finn gulps a bit as he nervously took a seat next to Ruby while he was still being eyed by… Gramps.

Gramps in turn just looked at Finn before he said this when he went back to wiping his glass.

"Seems to me you brought a brat with no formal training except for some swordplay if the sword is anything to go by and just goes with the flow in battle, at best, F rank Solo while E Rank with one of you, D with a full party." Gramps said in a deep voice while he keeps wiping his glass.

Finn blinked for a second before he said this.

"I guess that's fair. What do I do in F rank missions?"

"Simple missions from gathering items in the desert to doing small manual labor for the citizens, sometimes hunting monsters as well for profit, all in all, the F ranked missions are the bottom of the barrel here but they do help break in newbies and there are F+ quests that are available once you complete some F ranked quests, if you complete a plus ranked Quest, you can advance to the next rank, but the plus ranked quests double for each rank, 1 for F, 2 for E and so on until you hit the triple SSS rank, once you hit that and complete the required plus missions, you can advance to the hardest ranking here… the X ranked missions… only taken by the toughest in the Easy zone, there are alternate variants in the Normal and Hard zone but a Normal ranked X mission would make a Easy Ranked X mission a breeze in comparison." Gramps said while set the glass down and starts to clean another.

"Oh." Finn said as he tried to process what Gramps said about the ranks and missions that came with it.

Ruby giggles at that before she said this.

"Don't worry, we have trouble remembering as well, so we let Bordux handle that for us." Ruby said while Bordux rolled his eyes from that before everyone minus Tobi chuckles at that.

Finn sighs in relief before he spoke up.

"Well that's good to hear."

"Try and say that when you have to repeat the rank list time and again…" Bordux said with a half lidded look on his face while Tobi rolled his eyes before Ruby said this.

"Hey Gramps, mind if we fuel up with today's special and we can get Finn's hunting feet wet with a low ranked mission?, you can put it on my tab and I can pay it off with a couple mid ranked missions." Ruby said while she smiles at Gramps who hummed and said this.

"Very well, let me get ready and I'll get to cooking." Gramps said while he placed the now cleaned glass on the counter before he said this.

"But first, what drink will you all have?, we have non alcoholic so simple to get if you look at the menu up above the drinks." Gramps said while he points a large thumb at the drinks and one half of the section was non alcoholic and plenty of drinks from teas and sodas were listed.

Finn looks at the drinks before he looks at Ruby and asked this.

"Anything to recommend Ruby?"

Ruby hummed before she said this.

"Well… all the drinks that Gramps made are good, but personally… I would recommend the tea, it's made with special tea leaves that Gramps grows and it gives you a rush of energy, interestingly enough, no sugar since the tea leaves have their own natural sweetness to them." Ruby said while smiling at Finn.

Finn blinked when he heard before he smiles and spoke up.

"You know what sure. I'll have some tea please Mr. Gramps."

"Just Gramps kid, and sure, same for the rest of you?" Gramps said before everyone else nods before Gramps nods and he bent down to grap something and it was a sack of leafs and he grabbed some in his large hands before he held them over a large bowl and to Finn's surprise, squeezed them so hard that veins bulge from Gramps large arms and hands before juices start to drip into the bowl.

Finn's eyes widen when he saw the juices coming out while wondering how strong was Gramps was.

A minute later, Gramps then pulled out other ingredients when he put the dried up leaves in a bowl and starts mixing them in, all of them looked like various roots, berries, and other natural ingredients.

Finn watched with an amazed look as he wonders what Gramps will do next.

A moment later, Gramps put all of the ingredients into a large drink shaper with a switch that allowed the drink to be pours from it before he rapidly shakes the beverage and starts pouring it into each glass and every glass and stops when each glass was full before he starts placing each glass in front of everyone before he said this.

"There, Energy shakes, I'll go work on the specials for everyone now." Gramps said before he walked into the kitchen after he picked up a massive meat cleaver… just what was the special for him to carry that with him… was that his personal weapon?

Finn was beyond curious about that before he looks at his drink for a moment before he took a sip.

Everyone did the same bore Finn and everyone's body jolts when a bolt of energy went though them before Ruby said this.

"Wow, no matter how many times I drink this, it always tastes good, Gramps uses different ingredients every time so I never get tired of this." Ruby said before Aggro laughed and said this.

"Yeah, surprised he doesn't have people pay a mint for this, but he sells it at a low enough price that even a single F ranked mission can get a drink like this." Aggro said while Tobi and Bordux nod in agreement.

Hydrian looks at Finn before she asks this.

"How does your tea tastes Finn?" She asked though the human had a far off look in his eyes after taking his sip while being silent.

"Finn?" Ruby said while she and everyone else looked to Finn before Hebi said this.

"Was it not to your liking?" Hebi asked when she wondered if an ingredient was off to Finn.

Finn was still silent before finally spoke up.

"This tea…"

"This tea?" Everyone said while getting confused looks on their face.

"This tea… is… mathematical." He said before he happily took a few more sips.

Everyone sweatdrops before they all went to drink their tea while a few minutes pass before Gramps came back with many food platters on his fingers thanks to his large size before he said this.

"Dig in, just do it with manners." Gramps said while he lifts each lid before everyone saw a juicy looking steak with mashed potatoes and butter on it with some veggies on the side and a couple eggs as well before Gramps said this.

"Home grown potatoes, mashed thoroughly with butter to complement it, Home grown Green beans and corn, High quality Boar steak, and unfertilized Leaper eggs, and no, I did not take them, in fact it's a staple for many here boy since some food can be lacking and its full of nutrients, in fact the Leapers don't mind as long as they are not fertilized, they would have gone bad anyway so might as well use them instead of wasting them later." Gramps said before saying that last bit to Finn when he saw Finn's reaction to the Leaper Eggs.

Finn was apparently shocked after hearing about the leaper eggs which made him almost think he was gonna eat unborn leapers.

Ruby giggles at the look before she said this.

"Don't worry, Leapers are very protective of fertilized eggs, they wouldn't protect unfertilized ones and just let them go to waste at all, in fact it helps keep the cages clean, trust me, the smell alone makes the Leapers weary if they see a rotten egg, word to the wise, among rank F quests, getting bad Leaper eggs is profitable but you are required to shower before leaving… trust me.." Ruby said before she shuddering which showed she went though a few missions like that.

Finn, who was at first relieved, blinked when he heard that last part before he spoke up.

"Umm… okay. I'll make sure to remember that."

Everyone chuckles before Aggro said this.

"Well then, better dig in Finn, otherwise I may eat your meal for you!" Aggro excitedly say while he munched on his steak and his tail wags behind him when he really liked the taste.

Finn blinked before he looks at his food and took a bite of his steak.

Finn's eyes widen out of his control when flavors that he couldn't describe were felt on his tongue… very good… very tasty flavors…

"Oh wow…" Finn said before his eyes get a bit teary.

Everyone looked at Finn before Gramps said this when he raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, never got that reaction except from some starving orphans, so unless you've been going hungry, I guess the food doesn't agree with you, let me just get you a new one, maybe it was something wrong since your human and not a normal resident here." Gramps said while he starts to reach for the platter when he got the wrong idea.

Finn blinked when he heard that before he spoke up.

"No no no!... I'm sorry if I said something wrong or anything. I just never tasted food this fantastic."

Gramps blinked a few times before giving him a gentle smile a moment later.

"Well dig in, think of it as respecting the animals and plants who gave their lives to make this meal and to the leapers who offered their eggs as well, would be rude to just let it get cold right." Gramps said before he went to clean some more glasses.

Finn felt a little relief before he went back to eating his food.

For a bit, the group ate, right, but right when they finished, a man ran in with an exhausted look while Gramps said this when many were disturbed by the look on the man's face.

"What in Blazes is going on!?" Gramps said with a ticked off tone which made the man jolt before he said this.

"K-King Emerald s-sent many Bandits and people to the security zone and Lady Solar and Hikari are not in a good state, and Hikari is in heat right now!, many are confused to hell and one woman named Cynthia said that Emerald stayed behind to destroy the base but he hasn't teleported back yet." The man said which made Gramps raise his right eyebrow before he said this.

"And we should worry why about Emerald if Lady Solar and Hikari are here in the care of the city?, Emerald is Deathless so even if he was torn to ribbens or blasted apart, he would pull himself backtogether." Gramps said which made Ruby say this to the man when she turned to the man.

"Is Aunty Solar and Hikari alright?" Ruby asked before the man said this.

"I-I'm not sure, but many Bandits that are getting processed and a few freed prisoners said that Lady Solar was raped by many in the base and Hikari looked malnourished." The man said before Tobi moved with shocking speed and said this to the man with a cold look in his eyes.

" **You better not be fucking with me!, there is no way in hell that Aunt Solar would be in that situation since she is one of the top mages here!"** Tobi said while a dark mist starts to emit from his body.

Everyone shuddered when they felt Tobi's anger before Finn was courageous enough to speak.

"Tobi… I know you're pissed beyond belief but you have to remember that your aunt is back home and safe now thanks to your dad." Finn said as he tries to calm Tobi down.

Tobi however looked to Finn before he said this with the mother of all enraged faces.

" **Don't you fucking kid yourself you damn brat!, you can say this because no one in your family was raped!"** Tobi said before he ran out of the Oasis with a pissed off look on his face, finally showed real emotion and it was the pissed off kind before Ruby got up from her chair and said this.

"Come on everyone!, we got to stop Tobi before he does something stupid!, Sorry Gramps but can you give the leftovers to someone else!" Ruby said before she starts running out of the Oasis with everyone else running after her while Aggro took a second to finish his drink and chased after the group while Bolt and nut, who just got there with a tool kit, were seen on the ground while they had stunned expressions, seems they got in the way of Tobi and the others by accident.

Finn was the last one to exit out before he saw the downed duo before he spoke up.

"Sorry guys but Tobi and Ruby just got news that their Aunt… Solar was raped by bandits and now we're trying to stop Tobi from doing something stupid!" He said before he continues running after the group.

Bolt and Nut looked to one another before they decide to take a shortcut while the scene went to the Throne room with Lillum and Maite hovering over Solar while they had worried looks on their faces while Cynthia just stood nearby while she blinked at what the duo was saying.

"Solar are you sure your alright!?, we thought you were taking a bit but we just thought you were examining something interesting like you usually do, of if I had know I would have helped you." Lillum said while she had a worried look on her face.

Maite was also worried since she hasn't seen Solar for sometime.

Solar blushes a bit before she spoke up.

"It's okay Lillum. I'm okay now. Granted it wasn't... pleasant, I'm safe now thanks to Emerald and Ryu-Oni. I guess thanks to Cynthia as well since Ryu-Oni sensed her and without her, Emerald wouldn't found me."

"Ohhh, I just want to get my hands on that Ayuyat bitch for harming a precious woman of mine!, right Maite?" Lillum said while she looked at Maite with an angered look on her face.

Maite has an enraged look on her face as well when she nodded to Lillum before Solar said this.

"Well luckily for you both Emerald is bringing her here. He equipped her with an enslavement collar so we can have some payback on her. Though FYI, Emerald is also planning her to make Ayuyat a concubine."

Lillum blinks before she said this.

"Ah… well… as long as he brings her to me for a… full training session, I don't mind… I mean with that enslavement collar, it's not like she has a choice anymore, still… bet Maite here would love to show what she can do to the bitches ass before we bring her into our fold of ladies, and there is that Cynthia woman… lost her V-Card to Emerald if I heard right." Lillum said before she looked to Cynthia with a grin on her face when things seemed delicious for her right now at two new… pets…

Maite also looked while Cynthia blushed brightly before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes. Happened while we… r-ride on Ryu-Oni."

Lillum got a happy look on her face before she said this.

"Oh so it's like a fun sunday for us ladies then?, have some fun with Ryu-Oni?, he does have a big thick dick that is fun for interesting rides…" Lillum said while grinning at Cynthia before she floats to her and said this.

"Name is Lillum Ranmyaku, used to be Lillum Demonica but took Emerald's last name." Lillum said while she held her hand out for Cynthia to shake.

Maite approaches the antelope woman before she spoke up.

"Name's Maite Ranmyaku. Like Lillum, I took his last name when we married." She said as she offered Cynthia a hand shake as well making Cynthia blinked before she shook the duo's hands before speaking.

"N-Nice to meet you both." She said.

A moment later, Xan walked up to the group before saying this to Cynthia.

"Hello my dear, my name is Xan Grandblade, I took in Emerald when he was a kid and his two brothers as well, and raised them to be the Kings that they are, I'm also a kickass old man and I am sorry that you had to go through all of that, you and Solar both…" Xan said before Lillum said this with a giggle.

"Though he is a big perv, careful if you're alone with him, he may play grab ass with you." Lillum said while Xan's body bursts with power that shockingly eclipsed Emerald's before he said this.

" **True… but I would rather commit suicide painfully then let any woman go through any harm in front of me, I'm the type of guy who can respect woman but also know when to have fun with them… and if I was there… well… not sure if any of those fuckers would live to tell the tale!"** Xan said while the elevator opened before Xan got wide eyes when he got knocked flat on his face before everyone saw a worried Tobi who ran over Xan and lands in front of Solar and hugged her with a worried look on his face before he said this.

"Aunt Solar!, are you alright!" Tobi said while he continues to hug Solar while Xan twitches on the ground before he got ran over by the others from Ruby to Finn which left shoe marks on him before everyone crowds around Solar with worried looks on their faces.

Maite and Cynthia blink a few times when they saw that while Solar who was caught off guard by that but smiles before she returns the hug before speaking up.

"Hi Tobi. Yes I'm okay after your father came to my rescue."

Tobi just nods but he kept the hug up before Xan noticed the cursed Brand on Solar's ass before he said this.

"Hey, not sure if I was around to hear this or the freaking stampede that trampled me loose a bit of short term memory… but is that a cursed brand on your ass?, why in the name of deities would Emerald do that?, seems like his work." Xan said while he picked himself up off the ground while everyone finally noticed the mark before Lillum said this.

"Wow, guess you really want everyone to know you belong to Emerald, want me to use my own on the other ass cheek to make it even?" Lillum said while she winked at Solar.

Everyone else sweatdropped while Solar blushes before she spoke up.

"Maybe later. And there was two reasons why… 1) Emerald and I wanted to make sure that everyone knows I'm his property and 2)... well I need that brand since I did not enjoy the brand Ayuyat *gave* me." She said making Maite blinked before she asked this.

"What?... You mean that bitch not only raped you but also dared to mark you as well?"

Lillum blinks at that before she said this with an angered look on her face.

"Oh I am going to enjoy my… time with that Ayuyat woman… so… Maite… how much should I break that woman in before we all make some brands on her?... will need Emerald's permission… but should be an interesting conversation to have…" Lillum said while her body emits a red mist and her eyes glow lightly.

Maite also emits an aura as well before she spoke up.

"Indeed it will however…" She said before she looks at Cynthia and asked this.

"Say Cynthia? Why did Emerald stayed behind, besides blowing up that terrible base?"

Cynthia blinked before she said this.

"Um well… Emerald said he had some plan for Ayuyat when he was done so I had no idea what he was gonna do."

"I see, well I have a locator magic so…" Lillum said when she activates her magic before Lillum saw that Emerald was close to the EZC.

"Hmmm… seems he's finally back but he's a bit slow, wonder what's slowing him down?" Lillum said before she shrugged and said this.

"Well we can ask in a moment, Finn, want to see Me-Mow's new outfit?, we picked out some cute outfits but we recommended this one…" Lillum said before she looks at Finn with a grin on her face.

Finn blinked for a moment but hearing about Me-Mow did perked his interests before he spoke up.

"Well sure. Though is she okay?" He asked with a concern look on his face.

"Why not look behind you?, you were so worried about Solar that you missed her entirely." Lillum said while she points behind Finn with a grin on her face while a person tapped him on the shoulder.

Finn blinked before he and everyone else turned around before Finn's eyes widen at what he was looking at.

Turns out it was a lightly blushing Me-Mow in a very revealing outfit that looked perfect on her, from head to toe, she wore a tiara that had some hanging beads on it, her top consisted of two gold cloth like coverings that went over her breasts but left her back exposed like a backless dress while the lower part of the top went to connect to the upper part of the gold skirt like outfit that left little to the imagination, it looked like something a belly dancer would wear while she wore anklets to complete the look, she went barefoot to make it look more authentic.

All in all, the outfit left very little to the imagination but hid enough to seem like it was teasing everyone while Me-Mow blushed but stayed silent when she looked at Finn and everyone who looked at her while Lillum gave her a thumbs up while she grins at Me-Mow.

Maite crossed her arms as she liked how Me-Mow look while Finn remained silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"Me-Mow. You look… beautiful." He said before blushing brightly.

Me-Mow blushed brightly at that before she said this.

"W-Well… thanks...Lillum picked it out with Maite's help, long story short, Lillum wanted me to wear just a simple bikini before Maite got in the way and helped picked this outfit out… honestly this is weird for me, not sure if an outfit like this even works for me." Me-Mow said while she looked at the outfit she wore while Aggro said this.

"Well that gets 5 stars from me!" Aggro said while giving her two thumbs up as well while looking at Me-Mow up and down which made Me-Mow blush somewhat before Lillum said this.

"I agree, adorable and sexy to the max, right Maite?" Lillum said before she and Aggro gave Me-Mow lustful looks which made the Bounty Hunter sweatdrop when she could practically read their thoughts right now.

Finn sees the looks and was surprisingly felt… jealous? But had no idea why.

Maite continues to look at Me-Mow before she spoke up.

"Yup sexy and adorable. Plus Finn seems to like it." She said with a teasing grin making Finn blushes brightly.

Cynthia however blinked before she asked this.

"Wait, that's Finn the Human?" She asked as she points to Finn.

"Yup, the guy who got banished and all that jazz, and I agree with Maite, looks like Finn here does love the new look… wonder if Finn has a thing for her." Lillum said while giving an imp like grin while Me-Mow blushed brightly from that.

Finn also blushes as well before Cynthia said this.

"Well if that's the case then Flannery might have some competition." She said making everyone blinked before Maite asked this.

"Who?"

"She's a green flame elemental that was working for Ayuyat but doesn't seem to be that bad. Plus she's a bit of a fan to Finn and also has a crush on him from what I heard."

"Wow, hear that Finn?, looks like you got one hottie after you now… good thing you can have multiple lovers or you would have some serious trouble." Lillum said while she nudged Finn a few times.

Finn, though surprised to hear about a flame elemental, that's green, blushes when he heard that this Flannery girl has a crush on him but also blushes brightly about the multiple lovers thing before the human spoke up.

"Well… I just heard about this Flannery girl and haven't met her yet also… I don't know if I can do the multiple girlfriends thing since I'm worried I'll mess it up." He said as he had a bit of doubt if he can meet a girl that would like to share.

"Well then, if Finn doesn't want her, I could try and sweep her off her feet." Aggro said while he held Me-Mow's hand which gave her a tick mark before she uppercuts him in the face while Bordux held her other hand, held it up, and said this when Aggro fell to the ground.

"We have a winner by technical knockout!" Bordux said which made Leonel blush in embarrassment while she facepalms from her brother and his flirting.

Everyone else sweatdrops though Finn did surprisingly whistle before clapping as he said this.

"Alright Me-Mow!"

Me-Mow blushed from that while Bordux let her hand go before she said this.

"Well I would prefer to date Finn than an aggressive guy like you, but I'm not looking to even go to anyone for a relationship anytime soon after what I went though, try that again and next time it's your nuts I'm uppercutting!" Me-Mow said while Aggro chuckles and said this when he surprisingly sat up and said this with a grin.

"Not a full on no, I'm sure if I'm nice enough, I'll get a chance sooner or later, so I can wait, just don't be too surprised when some guys or gals hit on you when you turn 18, Wolf kin and Lion kin can be pretty aggressive for sex, and sometimes they even trade Lovers or have serious orgies and I'm sure when your of age, you'll be doing the same if your a cat like species related to Leo and I." Aggro said with a grin while Me-Mow blushed brightly when she heard all of that.

Finn, though blushes at the info, frowns before he surprise everyone when he said this.

"Oh fuck no. If anyone is getting to Me-Mow then they have to go through me. Don't care how horny they are."

Everyone blinks at that before Xan said this while he rubbed his beard while Me-Mow blushes brightly from what Finn just said.

"Boy, you shouldn't underestimate Wolf or Lion folk, I mean take Cedric and Aggro and Leonel's families, they normally have foursomes or switch things up and there is even places in the EZC that are adults only where the adults are constantly doing tier 15 in ways that you could only imagine… hehe, sometimes I join in, the ladies there are very welcoming." Xan said while he got a lecherous grin on his face.

Everyone sweatdropped at Xan before Finn shook his head before speaking up.

"I don't care. What I want is to protect Me-Mow since she's one of my important people."

Me-Mow blushed brightly from that before Xan said this.

"And what if it's her choice to go to them?, you'll force everyone away that she is interested in?" Xan said while he strokes his beard while he eyes Finn for his reaction.

Finn blinks when he heard that before he took a moment to think on this before he said this.

"Well… no. It's not like I own her. If she wants to date someone else or something then I can't stop her. Besides, I'll probably not date anyone for sometime."

Xan nods at that before he said this.

"Good, and I will say this about the dating bit, if you really want to try and get back into the dating ring, why not try Ruby here?, she's not really the dating type because of her idiotic father and I want to see great grandkids in the future." Xan said which made Ruby blush brightly before she said this.

"GRAMP!" Ruby said before Xan said this.

"What?, you got all of that merchandise of Finn so I thought you would be happy since you and the others palled around with him." Xan said which made Ruby blush more from that while Xan gave a wide grin.

Finn blushes a bit while Maite, Lillum, and Solar shook their heads at Xan's antics before Finn spoke up.

"Well no offense to Ruby, she's nice and sweet but I don't know… per se. I mean it's really up to Ruby and I don't mind just being friends with her and get to know her more."

Ruby blushed from that while Xan chuckles before he said this.

"Well Well Ruby, looks like you know the game pl-!" Xan said before Ruby hit him on top of his head with her hammer which knocked Xan to the floor while his body twitches greatly on the floor.

Everyone blinks in surprise while Maite sighs before she said this.

"When will you learn Xan?"

"Not unless his skull is caved in I bet." Emerald's voice said from the elevator and everyone saw him ride in on Ryu-Oni while Ryu-Oni oddly wore a cloak over his body while a hole was made for the saddle.

"Emerald you're back!" Maite said with a happy look.

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Could everyone under the age of 18 please leave the room?, trust me, I can explain later, but for now… **Please leave!"** Emerald said while his body radiates power to show he wasn't bluffing to force the kids out of the room.

Finn jolts before he surprised Me-Mow, by grabbing her paw and quickly dragged her out of the room.

Every other kid ran out of the room with Ruby and Tobi looking at Emerald confusingly before all the kids went down the elevator before Emerald said this when all that was left was adults.

"So… what did I miss?, I took the long route so I may have missed something, though saw Me-Mow's outfit, nice choice by the way." Emerald said while Lillum giggles from that while she looked to Maite.

Maite chuckles before she spoke up.

"Thanks. I believed everyone enjoyed it." She said while Cynthia blinked before she asked this.

"Um… Where's Ayuyat?" She asked when she didn't see the new pet.

Emerald just blinked before he said this.

"Oh, don't worry, I mean she is with us right now, may I reveal Ayuyat the new pet of the group, guys, better get an eyeful because she maybe having some fun with you soon if Lillum needs help breaking her in." Emerald said before Ryu-Oni growls for some reason and white stuff dripped from under the cloak while Emerald pulled it off to reveal a blush inducing sight to all with Ayuyat tied up under Ryu-Oni's body while his dick was still in her pussy while he unloads in her, and the expression on her face was surprising as well while Ryu-Oni rides out his orgasm.

Ayuyat had a deep blush on her face as she moans loud before coming hard on Ryu-Oni's dick.

She may have a fucked up look on her face though she still seems to be angry as well.

Emerald chuckles before Lillum whistles before she said this.

"Wow, so she experienced a saturday night huh?, seems Ryu-Oni's happy it seems right Maite?" Lillum said while she enjoyed the sight of Ayuyat in that state.

Maite chuckles before she spoke up.

"Looks like it. But that's nothing compared to what we're gonna do to this bitch here." She said with an evil grin as she looks at Ayuyat.

Emerald chuckles before he said this to the duo.

"Well try and not leave anything permanent alright?, granted she did do what she did and deserve some discipline, but can't let her take too much harm, after all, she is our new pet after all." Emerald said while he got off of Ryu-Oni while one guy said this.

"Hey Your majesty, were you serious about the part with us joining in?" A man said which made Emerald chuckle before he said this.

"Yup, she's a tough woman after all, though you'll need to get Lillum, Maite, Solar, and Cynthia's permission first if she's taking her lessons, but all in all, as long as no kids are in here and it's night time where we lock the throne up for a few hours to work our lust out with the ladies we care for, she's fair game, what do the rest of you Bastards think?, even your ladies can have some fun with her as well." Emerald said while he grins at the other occupants in the room.

Ayuyat pants before looks up and her eye widens from what she was seeing.

She saw plenty of men and women look at her with lustful expressions and grinning faces while Lillum said this.

"Well I believe I can let them join in on lessons, what do you think Maite?, she does need to get to know everyone after all… maybe… the entire City?" Lillum said while she gave Ayuyat an evil smile.

Maite chuckles as she gave Ayuyat the same look before she said.

"Oh I think that will do fine."

That's when Ayuyat said this.

"Fucking a."

"Ryu-Oni." Lillum said before Ryu-Oni starts thrusting his hips again and his dick goes in and out of Ayuyat's pussy to get her to be quiet.

However Ayuyat said this instead after groaning.

"D-Damn you, you fucking bitch!"

Lillum just giggles before she said this to Ayuyat when she approched her and gripped a horn on Ayuyat's head while Ryu-Oni keeps on fucking.

"Oh my dear… pet… that is like a complement to me now Ryu-Oni, please follow me so I can set Ayuyat up in her new room…. Right next to the BDSM chamber that I had built… I believe Solar has to tell me all the down and dirty situations she was in so I can help her get payback so she and Ayuyat will be even." Lillum said before grinning darkly at Ayuyat.

Ayuyat's eye widen in shock when she heard that before saying this.

"Son of a bitch!... I should've killed myself when I had the chance."

"Well you didn't my dear, and I'm about to show you pleasure you could only dream of, Ryu-Oni, please follow me, you can help me with breaking her in." Lillum said before she gave Ryu-Oni a lustful smirk before she gestures for him to follow her after she let go of Ayuyat's horn.

Ryu-Oni growls before he follows Lillum making the Dino leaper's dick go further in Ayuyat's pussy before she yells this out.

"GLOB DAMMIT! You people suck!"

Emerald chuckles at that before everyone saw Ryu-Oni and Lillum leave the room before Emerald said this when he cleans the floor up.

"So Cynthia, Solar, you two doing alright?" Emerald asked since Solar and Cynthia were wearing their own new outfits to him.

Solar looked like she was wearing a short skirted Roman like outfit that had a backless bit for her wings and it left little to the imagination, part of the back skirt was even removed to show off the brand proudly.

Cynthia was seen wearing some shorts that shows off her gorgeous legs while wearing a shirt that made her bust go up a bit.

Emerald whistles at that before he said this.

"Looking good Ladies." Emerald said while giving the duo two thumbs up.

Solar, who blushes, smiles at the compliment while Cynthia was blushing brightly from the compliment and stares.

Emerald chuckles more at that before the elevator opens before before two people rushed in and just like with Xan, Emerald got trampled to the ground while two Lizard folk were seen, one was a massive towering male who towers over everyone and had black scales, looks strong as hell, and wore a loincloth to hide his private area.

Another was a beautiful looking Lizard woman who had pure white scales, wore a white Roman outfit as well, but aside from a hole in the back for the tail, the outfit hid more when the dress flowed to the floor and she and the Large black scaled Lizard man were in front of Solar while the white lizard woman said this.

"Solar, we heard what happened, oh my baby girl, are you going to be alright?, Do you need anything!" The woman said while she hugged Solar to show she was Helios, Solar's mother before the black scaled one spoke up.

"Yeah, where is that bitch who put my baby girl through this!, I'll give her more than a piece of my mind for what she did to you!" The Large black scaled one said while he looks down at Solar with a worried look in his eyes to show he was Solar's Father, Nocturn.

Everyone sweatdropped at the trampled Emerald before Solar spoke up.

"Hi mom, hi dad. I'm okay despite what you heard I'm safe now thanks to Emerald and Ryu-Oni."

Helios looked to Solar with some worry in her eyes before she said this.

"You sure Solar?, we don't know how long you were there, and who knows what sick and twisted things that those Bandits did to you." Helios said while Emerald picked himself up before he got gripped around the body by Nocturn and he had a angered look on his face that bordered on the comical while he shook Emerald around.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU HELP HER SOONER YOU BASTARD!?, SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR NEARLY 3 WEEKS YET YOU NEVER SUSPECTED ANYTHING WAS WRONG!?" Nocturn said while he shook Emerald more before a snap was heard before Emerald had a vacant look on his face while his tongue stuck out of his mouth, though his now broken neck did show that Nocturn just killed him, though Nocturn just huffed and dropped Emerald's body while it pulled itself back together.

Maite quickly went to her husband's body before she spoke up.

"Hey Nocturn! None of us knew that Solar was in danger so blaming and killing Emerald won't fix that." She said as she check Emerald's condition.

A minute later, Emerald's neck snapped back into place before Nocturn said this.

"Try saying that if your own daughter was raped and you can't do a damn!" Nocturn said before Emerald's body bursts with energy which shocked all before Emerald coldly said this when he sat up next to Maite.

" **Like I would let that happen… if anyone raped anyone I care about like Solar…"** Emerald said before his face got dark shadows on it and his eyes turned pure white while a horrifyingly moon like smile that glows white had appeared on his face.

" **I would end them slowly and painfully, Lillum is handling the one who had a hand in Solar's captivity and her raping and you know how thorough she is, not only that but I used an enslavement collar on her so she won't be an issue anymore… before you even try and make a what if about my family… you better make sure to not piss me off as a result Nocturn… even Xan would have trouble holding me back if I truly lost it… remember the bloody X ranked incident and Maite got that injury which harmed her womb?... well believe me… I held back with Ayuyat because of what she told me about being raised by Bandits so I'm giving her ONE chance to make up for what she did… after all… you, Helios, and everyone here knows about MY past… and Lillum's… so mind telling me what makes Ayuyat so different them me since we're both monsters who were feared?"** Emerald said while his body emits a dark mist while Nocturn grit his fangs while he emits a black mist as well which showed he was getting angry with Emerald for even defending Ayuyat's actions.

Everyone in the room shudders before Solar spoke up.

"Dad, Emerald, please no fighting. And dad I know you're upset but please Emerald knows what he's doing. I may not know Ayuyat's story but I still trust Emerald no matter what." She said with a pleading look.

Nocturn and Emerald jolt from that before Emerald said this.

" **Well he st** arted it." Emerald said while he returned to normal while Nocturn huffed and just crossed his arms when he calmed down as well.

"Well yes but can you blame him? But still I'm back and safe now and plus dad, Lillum isn't the only one getting payback, I'm sure if you're calm down and asked Emerald, you and mom can get some payback as well." Solar said.

Nocturn grins at that before he said this while a dark mist emits from him again while a white mist emits from Solar while she grins as well.

"So… where is Lillum at?, the usual room?" Nocturn said before chuckling darkly.

"Yes, also she took Ryu-Oni along since Ayuyat was still attached to him in a certain place." Solar said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, they took her to Lillum's new training room, just go through the door and the forth on the right is the room, why don't I personally show you so you can… get to know Ayuyat and know every little detail that she did." Emerald said while he starts to chuckle darkly with Nocturn and Helios doing the same before the trio went to where Lillum and Ryu-Oni went.

A moment later after the trio left, Cynthia shudders before she spoke up.

"I know Ayuyat did terrible things but I'm kinda feeling sorry for her."

"Seriously?, she had her way with Solar and while people call me a perv, the worst I do is just to tease the ladies, I would never harm a beauty like her." Xan said while he slowly reached his hand behind Solar's ass while no one noticed.

Although Maite said this.

"Don't even think about Xan." She said while warning him.

Xan jolts when he heard that when he got caught and stopped before he whistles nonchalantly and walked away from Solar while he tried to look innocent.

Solar blinked when she looked at the old man with a raised eyebrow before she went to go where her parents and Emerald were before Cynthia spoke.

"I'm not saying I'm 100% sorry since I know Ayuyat deserves it. So don't judge me… I'm a nice person." She said before pouting.

"Well… can't really say much myself since I wasn't there but when you almost about to be raped and Emerald helped you?" Maite said while the Elevator came back up to show that Finn and everyone came back before Ruby said this.

"Hey Mom, everyone, sorry if we caused an issue earlier, we just felt dad's energy and came up here if there was trouble." Ruby said while Tobi nods with everyone else doing the same.

That's when Cynthia spoke up.

"Well your… father and Solar's dad got into a heated argument but Solar was able to calm them down."

"Uncle Nocturn?, well I can picture that, guess Uncle Nocturn throttled dad or something huh?" Ruby said while she laughed when she could picture Nocturn doing that with Tobi sweatdropping at the thought.

Cynthia blinked before she said this.

"Ummm… I don't think grabbing Emerald's neck and shook him till his neck broke should count as a throttle." She said making Finn blink before asking this.

"Wait what?"

Maite then looked to Finn before she said this.

"Emerald is Deathless Finn, you could gut him, break him in half, blow him up, crush him with a boulder, bath him in acid, stab him through the brain, and many more, he would just keep coming back, and Tobi there got that ability." Maite said while Tobi muttered this.

"More like a curse." Tobi muttered when he had his fair share of accidents in the past.

Finn blinked when he heard that before he said this.

"Kinda reminds me when I had to slice down Hudson Abadeer."

"Seriously?, bit dumb if you ask me, what caused you to fight him in the first place?, heard the guy is stuck in the Nightosphere so how did he get out in the first place." Me-Mow said when she looked to Finn.

Finn chuckled nervously before he spoke up.

"Well… Marceline and I were doing a recording of a personal song that had something to do with her dad. So I thought to call and bring him out. That's when Marceline told me what I had to do although… I didn't know she was serious and how evil her dad was."

Everyone sweatdrops before Me-Mow said this.

"Seriously?, this before or after the Ice Kingdom thing because you seem to cause more trouble then most…" Me-Mow said while giving Finn a half lidded look on her face.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.

"Well first it was way before the Ice Kingdom thing and second… well no offense to Marceline, but she should've told me about her dad first before telling me how to contact him. Better yet, she could've not told me when I asked. Luckily for me, no one knows that I was the one that caused that."

"Again… seriously?, if she told you how to summon him, shouldn't you have wait for her to finish, its not like you did the summoning behind her back or something while she wasn't paying attention right?" Ruby said when she wondered if Marceline just let Finn do it in front of her.

Finn gulped before he spoke up.

"Um well actually I kinda did do it behind her back… when she told me how to but back then she wasn't in mood to see her dad."

Everyone gave Finn stunned looks before Ruby said this when she got next to Finn.

"Finn…" Ruby said right before she gripped Finn's ear and brought him down to her eye level and she gave him a look that told him to listen.

Finn yelped a bit before he looked at Ruby while feeling very nervous.

"You better tell me… **everything…** that you did mister to cause so much trouble… makes me wonder if you go and try and make trouble to solve it, but I won't judge… **Just tell me what you did like a good boy otherwise I'll slam you into the ground."** Ruby said while her quills start to stand on end and start to turn dark while her eyes glow with a white light… seems Ruby got Emerald's… ability or whatever it was if that was a separate thing then the Deathless state.

Finn paled greatly before he spoke up.

"Okay okay I'll talk! Just let go of my ear."

Me-Mow sweatdrops before she looked at Maite and said this.

"Guess Ruby got that odd ability from Emerald right?, if its not Deathless then what is that stuff anyway?" Me-Mow said when she saw the mist and Ruby's Quills standing up while turning black in color before Tobi spoke up.

"Actually, this ability is something that few can use but many can try and learn, it allows one to channel their inner rage into a dark power, there is also a light side but that's a rare thing, Hmmm… some can channel it from nature in the Badlands but my sister and Father can use it at will, same with Nocturn, its called Eco, and there are various elements that can be used, some people get pure dark eyes and pale white to purple like skin or scale coloring if they take in Eco from around them, some get like my sister or father and get pure white eyes and the rest of their body aside from their teeth turn pure black in color, but long story short, Dark Eco can make the user very aggressive, Light Eco is a more peaceful and life giving energy, there are various types of Eco but unless we find various sources of the stuff, which is a rare energy that can refresh itself after some time, then only Light and Dark Eco can be channeled and used naturally." Tobi explained to Me-Mow while everyone listened in while Ruby did seem more aggressive than usual when she starts to take a Dark Eco form.

Finn, though surprised at the info, groans since his ear was still held by Ruby's hard grip before Finn asked this.

"C-Can you let go now Ruby?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes for a moment before she said this when she let Finn go and she slowly returns to normal.

"Fine, but don't think I'm done with this talk about your past *Heroic* mister." Ruby said while finger quoting heroics while Aggro said this after chuckling.

"Hehe, wow, you sound like a wife Ruby, why don't you just marry the guy?" Aggro said before Ruby actually took a full on Dark Eco form and slugged Aggro in the stomach which made his eyes bulge before he collapsed on the ground with his ass in the air while he twitches on the ground.

"Not sure if he's a masochist or what but I think that Aggro is pushing his luck right now." Tobi said with a half lidded look on his face while most nod in agreement while Ruby in her full on Dark Eco form, which when one gets a good look at, made her quills and body black in color but not too dark to hide her coloring fully while her eyes glow white while she had a pissed off look on her face.

Finn was now sweating bullets as he was now scared to asked or say anything to an enraged Ruby.

"Ruby calm down, hitting Aggro won't make you feel better." Maite said while she walked up to Ruby without any fear on her face.

Cynthia and Finn were surprise to see Maite get this close to Ruby before Finn hoped that she calmed down.

Ruby after a minute of breathing, calms down before she said this to Maite.

"Sorry Mom." Ruby said while she rubbed the back of her head with a guilty look on her face.

Finn felt some relief that Ruby calmed down before he had this thought.

' _Okay… I really need to not make Ruby mad. Though I'm gonna have to hide from her when I tell everything.'_

Ruby then turned to Finn which made him jolt out of his control before she bowed to Finn and said this while her breasts bounced a bit in her outfit.

"I'm sorry for getting angry like that Finn." Ruby said while she worried that she may have scared Finn badly or something.

Finn, though did blushed a bit when he noticed Ruby's breasts, was a bit surprised by what he heard before the human said this.

"N-No worries Ruby. This was my fault anyway."

Ruby then stood back up with a smile on her face before she said this.

"Well, sorry for the ear thing, and sorry for prying into your past." Ruby said while Aggro tried to lift his head but it got forced back down when Tobi steps on it and said this.

"Just stay down and rest, next time you may get a critical hit to the nads if you push your luck." Tobi said while he watched Ruby and Finn make up while they smile at one another.

Me-Mow in turn felt a bit off from that but had no idea why considering that she and Finn were… well just starting out as friends right?

Cynthia did smile a bit Finn and Ruby before she had this thought.

' _Awww, I may not know them but I think they can make a cute couple in the future. Unless if Flannery gets first dibs.'_

A moment later, Emerald walked back into the room with a grin on his face before he got confused at what he saw with Ruby and Finn smiling at one another, Me-Mow looking irritated, Tobi having a foot on Aggro's head… all in all… caused Emerald to ask this.

"Uh… did I miss something?" Emerald said which got everyone's attention.

Maite was the first to speak up after noticing her husband enter.

"Oh Emerald you're back. I take that Solar, Helios and Nocturn are having a… nice turn with Ayuyat?"

"Well…" Emerald said while the scene went to one of the back rooms to show Ayuyat getting her ass fucked by Nocturn while Ayuyat was tied by a rope to the ceiling and her legs were spread while she was resting on a wooden horse that really dug into her pussy while Nocturn's large frame gave him a thick 4 inch dick and who knows how long it was while a large bulge was seeing in Ayuyat's stomach, Lillum was even going over some plans with Helios and Solar while they ignored Ayuyat's scream's, groans, and moans.

"So what do you think we should do?, go full on Dominatrix or maybe bring in some wild Leapers who are pent up?, we got those special milking machines for the wild Leapers but I think an actual warm body to fuck wildly will be interesting to see… got any idea's, Helios?, Solar?, we didn't go over all of the things that Ayuyat did… so maybe you could tell us so I can handle all of the really dirty stuff for you Honey… after all… I am a slutty succubus after all so nothing is to fucked up for me after all." Lillum said while she grins when she heard this from Ayuyat after Nocturn roars and blasts her insides with semen.

"FUCK!" Ayuyat groans loud before she climaxed hard on the wooden horse.

Lillum chuckles before she looked at Solar and said this.

"Well Solar?, mind telling me so I can give this bitch payback with entrance?" Lillum said while she licked her lips at what she could do to Ayuyat right now.

Helios looks at her daughter to see what she will say before Solar said this.

"Hmmm… how about… All of the above?" She said while grinning.

Lillum chuckles before she said this when she pulled Solar in for a hug and said this while their breasts touch in their outfits.

"Have I ever told you how much I love this kinky side of yours?" Lillum said before she kissed Solar on the maw like lips of Solar and fondles Solar's ass in all the right spots that would get Solar revved up for what was about to happen, if Emerald had a passionate touch, then Lillum's was a more lustful one that had more experience backing it.

Helios smiles at the scene while Solar returns the kiss before she squeezes Lillum's ass.

Nocturn then looked to Helios before he said this.

"Hey dear, want to join in with breaking this bitch?, we can both fill her ass at once, she seems to like it rough after all, and we do have that interesting position for some really kinky play with other ladies." Nocturn said while he gave Ayuyat's ass a good smack.

Ayuyat jolts before she shouts this out.

"HEY!" She shouts making Helios giggled before she walk towards her husband before she spoke up.

"Sure deary, what do you have in mind?"

Nocturn grins before he said this.

"Summon your dick for the ladies and I'll give you a reminder, been awhile since we last used that position after all." Nocturn said while he grins more at Helios.

Helios chuckled before she summons a dick that was 10 inches long and 3 ½ inches in width.

Nocturn chuckles before he gripped Helios around the waist, kissed her on her maw for a moment before he sets her on top of his dick which was about 14 in length and 4 in width while he pulled his dick free of Ayuyat's ass which gapped before he said this.

"Remember the double stuff maneuver now?" Nocturn said while he aimed both his and Helios's dicks at Ayuyat's ass while Nocturn grins at Ayuyat's reaction when she realized what was about to happen.

Ayuyat's eyes widen when she heard that before she said this.

"N-No… Don't!"

Nocturn just ignored her before he held his and Helios's dicks steady before he pushed himself as deep as he could while Helios's dick was pushed in a moment later after Nocturn grinds against her ass and pussy for a moment.. All in all, 7 ½ inches in width of combined dicks went into Ayuyat's ass which really stretched her ass out while Helios's dick was squished against Nocturn's.

"GAAAHHH!" Ayuyat screams from the pain of having two dicks in her ass.

Nocturn groans from the feeling while he looked down at Helios and said this.

"Remember this now dear?" Nocturn said while he starts to thrust the dicks in and out of Ayuyat's ass while Helios went along for the ride while Nocturn's dick grinds against her folds and ass.

"Yes I do." Helios said as she helps thrusts both dicks in Ayuyat's ass making Ayuyat scream more.

Lillum, after she stopped kissing Solar, chuckles before she said this to Solar.

"Seems your parents are getting it on well with our new pet, time to break her in more so she will come to us begging for a good fuck after were done." Lillum said while she pulled away and said this when she summoned a 10 inch dick that was 3 in width that had plenty of barbs on it.

"Ready to break in a new bitch my dear Solar?" Lillum said while she starts walking up to Ayuyat while she summoned a new outfit that was a full on Dominatrix outfit and had a whip as well in her right hand.

Solar chuckles as she summons a dick that was an inch longer than Lillum's before she said this.

"You betcha."

The scene then went back to Emerald while the two women approached Ayuyat to continue their… lesson while Emerald said this.

"Hmmm… I would say that they are having plenty of fun with her right now, if you want you can join in, but I am wondering what happened first." Emerald said to Maite when he looked back to the others and their current situation again.

Maite rubbed the back of her head before she spoke up.

"Well let's see… Finn said he did something stupid in the past which made Ruby mad, Aggro was his… usual self as always which made Ruby hit him hard which we are now thinking that Aggro could be a masochists. But now things are okay with Finn and Ruby."

"I see… well Me-Mow, I have the guys who had their way with you, or at least two of them, want me to bring them in so that you can deal with them?, we prefer that if someone is done something wrong here, we let the victim get their revenge no matter what as long as it doesn't get in the way of others here." Emerald said when he looked at Me-Mow while he got a serious look on his face.

Finn blinked when he heard that before he looks at Me-Mow to see how she'll react.

Said bounty hunter was surprised when she heard that and was silent for a moment before she frowns and said this.

"Bring them in." She said with a look that tells she wants payback.

Emerald nods before he said this.

"Alright, and just to make this fair since I did say this to the duo before…" Emerald said before he summoned a crest and starts talking into it.

"Hey Lillum… Yeah… Yeah… can you get here in 5?, Alright… have fun until then, bye…." Emerald said before he dismissed the crest and Emerald said this to Me-Mow.

"Trust me, got a reason for bringing in Lillum soon… but for now…." Emerald said before snapping his fingers and the barrier which held the Bounty and the other Bandit appeared with a flash of light and they looked confused.

"H-Huh?, where are we?" The trapped Bandit said while looking around next to the Bounty while he rubbed his eyes, seems like the teleport caused them to be blinded for a moment.

That's when Me-Mow glares at the duo before she said this.

"Hello boys… remember me?"

The duo blink more before their vision finally clears… to see Emerald, Me-Mow, Cynthia, and many others in the room while Emerald grins evilly at them while he gave them the finger but kept quiet while the Bandit looked frightened.

"Oh no." The Bandit said.

"Oh yeah, what about you Mr. Bounty?, got anything to say since your not going anywhere anytime soon?" Emerald said while he and everyone else looked at the bounty.

The Bounty however looked at Me-Mow, who was still glaring at him, before the Bounty said this.

"I should've slit your throat before dumping that ass of yours in the dessert." He said that made Me-Mow very angry.

Emerald however just snapped his fingers and the barrier rattles around a few times before the groaning Bounty and Bandit were stunned from that.

"Gentlemen please, you are in the presence of the one who could kill you both after all, not necessarily me since I believe that honor should go to Me-Mow, however I do recall saying something about something else to you guys… want to take a guess?, Cynthia, you were there… mind refreshing their memory if you would be so kind?, remember, it deals with Lillum and a certain spell of hers..." Emerald said while grinning evilly at the Bounty and Bandit.

Cynthia took a moment as she tries to remember before she spoke up.

"I believe it has something to do with a spell that will… turn those two into women."

"Yup… so how about it Me-Mow… want to make these two your bitches later?, eye for an eye after all and Lillum would be more than willing to help." Emerald said while he grins at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blinks when she heard that before a moment later, she grins evilly before she said.

"Well… I was gonna turn them in for the money but… this will be much better."

"Yup… and nice thing about this… no need to learn their names now… after all… once cast that gender swap spell sticks unless cast again so might as well think of a name for your soon to be bitches." Emerald said while Lillum walked into the room while her outfit was the same, just add some bra like attachment and panties for… a tiny bit of modesty before Lillum said this.

"Hey, seems I came in at just the right time, I was busy with breaking in a new bitch but it seems I'll be working with two more soon if I heard Emerald right." Lillum said before smirking at the soon to be men to women.

The bandit was now very afraid when he saw Lillum while the Bounty had shown no fear.

Lillum chuckles at the sight before she said this.

"Hehe… why not show what 10 minutes did to the former bitchy Bandit boss Ayuyat already?, we were back there for quite awhile after all." Lillum said before she said this to the door.

"Hey Solar, she dressed in the gear I told you?" Lillum called back to the door she just exits from while grinning evilly.

"Oh yeah. She's all set."

"Well bring our pet out so she can greet her master and mistresses." Lillum said before the door opened to show Solar walking out of the room in her dress while she held a leash which pulled in Ayuyat who looked like she had trouble walking while she wore a rather revealing maid uniform that hid enough to keep the kids in the room from seeing something R rated.

Finn, Cynthia and Hydrian blinked when they see Ayuyat, for the first time while Maite smiles as she was liking what she's seeing.

The Bandit's eyes widen when before he spoke up.

"Oh Glob, boss."

Lillum chuckles before she said this to Ayuyat.

"Now my pet… what do you say to Emerald for letting you live and have a chance at forgiveness?... remember we can always let Nocturn and Helios have their way with you again… but then again, your body loved every seconds of it so I doubt you would hate that my little slut." Lillum said while she grins at Ayuyat while she moved the whip at her side a tad to show Ayuyat that she wouldn't tolerate disobedience now.

Ayuyat however shudders at the thought before she stares at Emerald before saying this.

"T-Thank you for letting me… live despite what I… did and for giving me… another chance."

"Don't forget the magic word for Emerald now my pet… remember… until you get our forgiveness… we own you now." Lillum said while grinning when she held the whip at the ready to show she meant business.

Ayuyat cringes before she said this.

"Thank you… M-Master."

Lillum chuckles at that before she said this.

"Good girl, remember to keep calling Emerald that and I won't have to whip you for being disobedient, and remember to watch that foul mouth of yours unless in the bedroom… can't have you scare anyone away now can we?, and don't forget to call us Mistresses or expect a same fate… especially Solar since you did try and dominate her… but with the way you act… your more of a sub then dom then what other believe..." Lillum said with a grin while she looked to see how the Bounty and Bandit were reacting to seeing Ayuyat act like this.

The Bandit was again shocked at what he saw while Bounty surprisingly scoffed before he said this.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen and became a low level slut."

Lillum chuckles before she said this.

"I consider that an insult, she has the makings of a high level slut thank you very much, and with my work… so will you two… and I'll enjoy breaking you two in greatly… Me-Mow… Cynthia… considering I heard about your situations… want to help break these two in?" Lillum said while she smiles gently at Cynthia and Me-Mow before Emerald said this.

"Oh yeah… speaking of which…" Emerald said before he summoned the Bandit who got a shot with Cynthia off before he crashed on the ground with an oomph, seems Emerald used a spell earlier to allow him to summon him.

"O-Ow… what was that?" The 5th former bandit said as he got up.

Emerald just gave him a two fingered salute and said this.

"Yo, seems you got a new outfit from the security group, guess you got some community service for some of the stuff you did huh?, guess it makes sense after they got the memory of you being told to be Cynthia's personal servant by me." Emerald said which got the Ex-Bandit's attention while he wore simple brown pants and a shirt now, seemed he was carrying a trash bag and a stick to pick it up.

"Yeah pretty much. Good thing for me is that I can still see my leaper." The former bandit said.

"Yup, and just think, you could be in Ayuyat's heeled shoes there." Emerald said while he points behind the Ex-Bandit.

The Ex Bandit blinked before he looks at Ayuyat and was shocked when he saw her in that getup before saying this.

"Dear Glob."

"Well… Glob is not the one who put her in that getup, my wife Lillum did that, now, considering things, depending on what Cynthia decides… well… Lillum, mind going ahead and zapping these two?" Emerald said which made Lillum grin before she raised her hand and shot a bolt of magic at the duo before they scream when Lillum made the transformation painful while it took a few minutes to finish before the duo stopped screaming when their transformations finished and thanks to the barrier, Finn nor the kids saw their private parts, Aggro even tried to move his head but no matter what, he couldn't seem to see while the people over 18 were able to see the forms in full…

Cynthia, Maite and Solar blinked when they saw this.

The Bandit seemed to have a slender figure, though a bit chubby on the sides.

Her ass seemed well toned and big while her bust size is C-D size.

The Bounty however had taken a petite figure with B sized breasts and thin hips and waist, with a much more feminine face… all in all, she looked adorable now before the duo finally got their barings…

Maite chuckles before she said this.

"Wow Lillum. You really outdone yourself."

"Thank you, I try my best Maite, if you want me to reshape their figure's Me-Mow, I can do that at anytime you want." Lillum said while Emerald said this.

"Err… anyone under 18 can't get a good look but I think she gets the general idea right?" Emerald said while he looked at Me-Mow to see what she thought.

Me-Mow did give a the Bandit and Bounty a nice look over before she spoke up.

"Oh yeah. Definitely works."

"Thanks… now… Considering the fact that they are now women, want to give them some names?" Emerald said while he grins when the Bandit and bounty fully realized what happened when they looked at one another and down at their bodies.

That's when the Bandit did this.

"AAAAHHH! I look hideous!"

Lillum gave the Bandit a half lidded look before she said this.

"How rude, I gave you a sexy plump figure that some women and men love, plenty of cushion for the pushing and gave the Bounty here a thin cute look that just make me want to tease her before eating her out again and again…" Lillum said before licking her lips when she got a lustful look in her eyes.

However the Bandit said this.

"Are you stupid?! I didn't want to be this. I rather shovel out Leaper shit than be a woman."

"Not my call, Me-Mow here is the person you need to talk to… don't worry… I'll make sure that when you two leave my training program… you'll be begging for cocks from anyone with happy expressions on your face… **Hehehe… been awhile since I last trained new pets… heheh.."** Lillum said with a demonic tone to her voice at the end before she got knocked on top of the head by Solar before she said this.

"Lillum… you're scaring the kids now…" Solar said which made Lillum look over to the kids and saw most of them looking at her with freaked out looks, though Me-Mow seemed more interested in the now female bounty and bandit to really care about that, Aggro just gave Lillum an excited look, Tobi looked indifferent, and Ruby just sighs since she knew her mom would chip in… though she did wonder where Frost and Rose were during all of this.

Finn and Hydrian were creeped out with the way Lillum spoke.

Bordux just sighs at Aggro's antics with Leonel joining him in sighing though she got freaked out a bit as well… all in all it made Lillum sweatdrop before she said this.

"Hehehe… sorry everyone." Lillum said which made Maite sigh before she said this.

"You know, considering things, were are Frost and Rose at?" Maite asked which made Lillum hum before she said this.

"Oh, that's simple, they were with the Wolf kin and came back when Emerald made that call and are now setting things up in the back room, should be interesting to help Me-Mow with breaking two bitches in while I handle Ayuyat here." Lillum said while she tried to break the tension by slapping Ayuyat on the ass which made the Ex-bandit boss jolt.

Finn blinked when he heard that before he said asked this.

"They're gonna teach Me-Mow about doing… stuff to these two?"

Lillum just grins before she said this.

"Not just them, I will as well, by the time I'm done, Me-Mow will be a confident woman who can make any man or lady look at her with lust." Lillum said while she looks at Me-Mow to see how she would react to that.

Me-Mow was a bit surprise when she heard that before saying this.

"Well… I wanted to learn some tricks to get my revenge but… it wouldn't hurt to learn other things."

Lillum grins before she said this.

"Great, and during lessons, I expect certain.. edicate, call me Mistress during lessons or expect a harsh punishment, I can't play favorites now can I?, besides… take a good look at Solar… she was one of my students and now she's one of the most desired women here in the EZC, and for good reason, I'm sure if you take to them well… you can make any man or woman yours." Lillum said while she slapped Solar on the ass while she walked up to Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blinked in surprise when she heard that while Finn who was surprised as well did had this thought.

' _Oh man… I don't know if I should be worried if Me-Mow gets her lessons by Lillum and her daughters. I mean if what Lillum said is true then Me-Mow can get many lovers as she want… Though I don't know why it bothers me. It's not like Me-Mow likes me that way. We're basically just friends. Besides… I'm probably won't date anyone for a while.'_

"So Me-Mow… interested in going down the ring of hell called Lust?" Lillum said while holding her hand out for Me-Mow to shake while she grins at the bounty hunter.

Me-Mow raised her eyebrow a bit before she shrugged and took Lillum's hand before shaking it.

Lillum grins before she said this.

"Great, once we are through with this, we can start right away, I have a lot to teach and I believe a few people here may like the soon to be new you." Lillum said while winking before she steals a glance at Finn without anyone noticing except Finn himself.

Finn felt a bit nervous before he had another thought.

' _W-Wait… was she looking at me? Was she talking about me liking the new Me-Mow?... Nah she's probably messing with me. Probably won't happen.'_ He thought while feeling doubt.

Lillum however chuckles at that before she said this.

"Now then, Me-Mow, please give the verdict for these two new bitches of yours… after all… you get to do anything you want to them now so don't hold back on us." Lillum said while she placed a hand on Me-Mow's shoulder while she points her other hand at the Bandit and Bounty while Lillum licked her lips at the two when she already knew what was going to happen to them.

Me-Mow however grins before she said this.

"Oh I got a verdict alright… Guilty." She said that made the female bandit paled greatly while the Bounty just lowers her head.

Lillum chuckles before she said this.

"Good girl… now… since they are offically your bitches… better give them appropreate names… after all… a soon to be trained pet deserves one right?, and you have two sexy ladies now." Lillum said while she grins at Me-Mow before Emerald said this.

"Welp, considering things, I'll just do this…" Emerald said before the barrier floats over Lillum and he said this.

"There… now Lillum is the holder of the prison… now then, unless we have anything else for today, I suggest we stop here, I'm tired after my trip and I want to get some sleep, Maite, want to lay in bed together?, you going back with Lillum to train Ayuyat more Solar?, Cynthia, want to join Maite and me if your tired?" Emerald said before he yawns with a tired look on his face.

Maite had a thoughtful look on her face before she said this.

"Hmmm, actually I would love to lay with you dear."

Emerald nods with a smile before he looked to Cynthia to see what she would think.

Cynthia blushes brightly as she fidgeted for a second before she spoke up.

"U-Ummm… I would like to… lay with you as well Emerald."

Emerald chuckles before he said this to Solar.

"Solar?, you want to join us now or later after you get some more fun times with our new pet?, if so, mind bringing her to the bedroom as well?, can't have our pet feel alone can we?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Ayuyat gulps a bit since she kinda wished to be alone while Solar had a thoughtful look on her face before she said this with a grin.

"I'll join you later after I help break in our pet a few times."

Emerald chuckles again at that before Lillum said this when Emerald looked at her.

"No worries Emerald, I'll join you later after I help Me-Mow here with breaking these bitches in a bit as well, may let Me-Mow crash with Frost and Rose if she wants to get some extra practice in and got to make sure that these two won't cause trouble, maybe a nice cell with a couple sex beasts that I have as guards, they can keep them company while making sure they don't run." Lillum said while grinning at the female Bounty and female Bandit.

Said duo gulped while Me-Mow blinked at the possible idea of bunking with Frost and Rose before Finn asked this.

"Then I guess I should find a house or an apartment?"

"Eh maybe tomorrow, Hey Tobi, mind if Finn bunks with you for the night?, doubt Finn has the cash for today so unless he likes sleeping outside, I really suggest we show him the perks of being pals with the leading Family here." Emerald said while Tobi raised an eyebrow before he said this.

"Very well." Tobi said before he checked his watch and it was getting late before he said this to the others in the kids group.

"Everyone, you should head on home, we'll meet up at the Oasis for a few missions." Tobi said while everyone nods before Leonel, Aggro, Hebi, Bolt, Nut, Bordux, and Hydrian, all nod before the said their goodbyes before leaving, though Aggro winked at Me-Mow in a flirting way before the elevator left the throne room while Lillum and the others left the room which left Finn and Me-Mow alone while Emerald was the only one there.

Finn was again bothered by that for some reason before he asked the Bounty hunter this.

"You okay Me-Mow?"

Me-Mow in turn blinked at that before she said this.

"Yeah Finn, guess I was just surprised a lot today, didn't expect all of this to happen." Me-Mow said while she breathed deeply for a moment to help her relax.

Finn brought his hand to Me-Mow's shoulder in a comforting way before he spoke up.

"Well good thing is that those two are getting what's coming and you have friends that will back you up." He said with smile.

Me-Mow chuckles at that before she said this.

"Friends?, I barely know them, even less so then you and that Aggro guy, while seems nice, seems to be a big perv, then again if I'm here for awhile, I could give him what he wants later since I'm not picky and he does have some serious muscle, may have to if… Mistress brings him in for some surprise lessons, won't date the guy but I'm sure he would be a pretty happy sub if I'm the aggressive one there." Me-Mow said while she chuckles a bit at the thought.

Finn, who let go of the feline's shoulder, felt his heart stopped for a second for some reason when the idea of Me-Mow and Aggro… doing it was definitely a big one before he tries to keep a straight face when he asked Me-Mow this.

"Right… so you planning to turn in?"

Me-Mow hummed before she said this.

"Well I do need to go to Mistress for lessons, but may turn in after that, I mean I can't wait to give those fuckers some payback after what I went through." Me-Mow said before she chuckles darkly.

Finn sweatdrops before he asked this.

"Right, well I didn't know if you ate any food so I thought maybe I can take you to get a nice meal to get your energy."

Me-Mow blinks at that before chuckling when she said this.

"Well if you're offering I don't see why not, though careful people may think we're on a date if it's just the two of us." Me-Mow said with a grin on her face when she didn't think that Finn was asking her out.

However Finn did say this.

"Eh let them think. I don't seem to mind. I mean I be an idiot if I didn't ask a beautiful girl like you out." He said before he blushed brightly when he realized what he said before thinking.

' _Why did I say that? I was pretty sure that I wouldn't date anyone right now. Oh Glob… wonder what Me-Mow is thinking.'_

Me-Mow blushed brightly when she heard Finn call her beautiful and she said this as a result while she gave a good impression of a tomato.

"D-Did you… just call me… beautiful?... a-and did you just… ask me out?" Me-Mow said before she had this thought.

" _S-Seriously?, I didn't miss hear right?, e-even after what I went through… Finn still said that?... thought after what I went through, I thought romance was a pipedream for me…"_ Me-Mow thought while she waits for Finn's response.

Finn was also blushing like a tomato as he had no idea what to say.

Emerald said this when he approached the duo before when he placed his arms on their shoulders.

"Well well well, seems the plot thickens… well I'll give Lillum a call while you two go on your date, and I gotta say Finn, congrats, rare for a lady of Me-Mow's caliber to seem to like what she hears." Emerald said while Me-Mow blushed more when she got complimented again while Emerald had his arms on both of their shoulders to keep them from moving.

Finn was also blushing more as well and would've moved but Emerald's grip was strong.

"W-Well I-I don't know... I mean I barely know Finn and I-I doubt he would want to try and date a girl like me who is like… damaged goods." Me-Mow said while feeling down when she reminded Finn and Emerald what happened to her.

Finn was taken back when he heard that before he said this.

"I don't think you're… damaged goods Me-Mow. Despite what happened wouldn't stop me from asking you out. I mean truthfully, I don't know if I'm ready to date yet but… I did mean what I said… you are beautiful. So maybe you and I can get to know each other better and see where it takes us from here."

Me-Mow blushed from that while Emerald said this when he grins at her.

"Yeah, and just think, My Concubine went though what you went through but I still love her, hell, if I can, I would knock her up and have a kid with her, between you two and me, Tobi and Ruby do want a younger sibling and I'm working my ass off to do that, same with Frost and Rose, but I'm getting off track, what I'm saying is that I love Solar no matter what happens or who she looks like, I mean I went through what you went through as well when I first ran into Lillum, she practically raped me again and again, but that's a story for another time, for now, let prince charming here take you out for a night on the town, and here, consider this the payment for the Bounty since the Bounty does owe you a bit." Emerald said while he passed Me-Mow a large sack of gold before he lets the two go and starts walking away.

"Tell Gramps I said hi by the way, I'll visit him later so I can get one of his energy shakes." Emerald said before he exits the room with Me-Mow and Finn looking at the bag before Me-Mow said this with a grin on her face.

"Looks like I'm covering for the first date so better get some missions in if you want to take me out again." Me-Mow said when she looked to Finn with a grin on her face.

Finn blushes a bit brightly when he heard that before he spoke up.

"R-Right. So wanna get going now?"

Me-Mow chuckles before she said this.

"Sure, mind carrying this sack of gold for me?" Me-Mow said while she passed Finn the sack of gold before she actually walks to the elevator with a surprising fit of giggles like she was excited for the date.

Finn blushes again before he thought of this.

' _Wow… she's even cuter when she giggles.'_ He thought before he follows Me-Mow to the elevator while carrying the gold.

Emerald chuckles when he looked through the door and said this to Lillum who was next to him.

"Hehe, seems like you'll need to prep for your lessons for Me-Mow later Lillum, looks like she has a man to please soon if that look on her face is anything to go by." Emerald said while he grins when the elevator went down.

Lillum giggles before she spoke up.

"Oh definitely. If things go well, maybe Finn will have the confidence to date again."

"Yup, but I bet you're going to bring in other guys and gals for Me-Mow's lessons huh?, better bring Finn in so he can have his own fun with her as well, kid already knows about tiers and that never stopped you before from teaching Frost and Rose as well, not only that but I bet your going to try and bring Aggro and the others into your fun huh?" Emerald said while grinning at Lillum when he read her like a book.

Lillum has an innocent smile before she said this.

"Maybe."

Emerald just shook his head before he said this.

"Well be careful alright?, I remember the last time you got too excited, that guy had a crushed pelvis before you drained him dry, granted he was a prisoner but still that was one hell of a way to go, still, you better make sure to come to bed at a decent hour… or do we need a repeat of what happened when we first met and I actually overpowered you after you overpowered me?" Emerald said while he pulled Lillum towards him while he gave her a wild grin and had a hand on her ass which gripped it roughly.

Lillum jolts before she spoke up while grinning.

"Oh don't be a worry wart. I'll get into bed as soon as I can."

Emerald chuckles before he said this when he turned Lillum around and said this.

"You better, would hate to have to punish you by making you watch while I have fun with the others if you don't follow that order, now get going, you got a lesson to plan for and a cute kitty to turn into a sexy cat." Emerald said while he slapped Lillum's ass to get her moving.

Lillum jolts again before she spoke up.

"Hehe, damn straight. Enjoy sleeping with our new pet Cynthia though I can't wait to sink my teeth into the nice pussy of hers." She said before she starts heading out of the room.

"Hey Lillum, once Me-Mow and her female friends hits 18, I'll be more then willing to help, same with the guys if you use that gender swap spell on me or them, I believe its been awhile since you last had fun with Esmeralda." Emerald said while grinning at Lillum's reaction to that.

Lillum stops walking when she heard that before she turns around and gave Emerald a lust filled grin before speaking up.

"Oh Emerald, you always know how to get a girl excited."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Maybe tomorrow we can bring Esmeralda in… that is if you be a good girl and come to bed soon, night Lillum, I know you like to get on top of me so I'll make sure that your favorite spot is safe." Emerald said while he walked past Lillum after kissing her on the cheek in a loving way.

Lillum blushes although she grabbed Emerald's shoulders before the succubus slams her lips on Emerald's.

Emerald in turn quickly counters when he put his arms around Lillum's waist and placed them on her ass and kissed her back aggressively when he slammed her against the wall to keep the kiss up.

Lillum loves it when Emerald gets aggressive as she continues to kiss her husband before she slides her tongue in Emerald's mouth.

Emerald then pulled away after a minute before he said this.

"Hehe, lustful as always, but we have to do this another time, don't worry though, I'll sleep in the nude so you can get your favorite meal from me while I sleep, I do like it when you play around in my dreams after all." Emerald said while he kissed the tip of Lillum's nose before he pulled away and walked away from Lillum after he worked her up good.

Lillum licked her lips while feeling excited about her favorite treat before she left the room so she can prepare her lessons with Me-Mow.

However what the duo didn't notice was that around the corner of the throne room, was Ruby who blushed at what she saw and heard while she looked to where Finn and Me-Mow went while she had… an odd feeling in her gut when she saw Finn going on a date with Me-Mow.

"I don't why it bothers me but… Finn is my new friend right?"

However that question went unanswered while Ruby decides to go to bed while she continues to think about that odd feeling in her gut while the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk while Atomsk drives through the desert before TME, with a telescope, was looking around before he said this.**

" **Hey Atomsk, good news, I see the City." TME said while he gestures for Atomsk to stop for a moment and look when he points in a certain direction.**

 **Atomsk did stop the vehicle before he looks to where TME is looking at.**

 **After TME passed Atomsk the Telescope, Atomsk saw the EZC while it was docked in the area and the gate was open with people coming and going as they pleased.**

 **Atomsk sighs with relief before he spoke up.**

" **Thank God. Let's get going then." He said before he turns the vehicle and starts heading towards to EZC.**

 **TME chuckles before he said this.**

" **Yeah, you just focus on driving and I'll just go ahead and end this, I believe everyone will already have their own thoughts, though adding a warning up top that shows things get dark here in advance and they have been warned." TME said while he looked at Atomsk to see if he had any last words to say.**

 **Atomsk did took a moment to think on that before he said this.**

" **Yeah definitely should do that."**

 **TME seemed to focus on something before he said this.**

" **Done, gotta love being an author and breaking the laws of physics, anyway everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter and everything that Emerald did here, plus the lemons upon lemons as well… not only that but Finn's date with Me-Mow happening and Ruby possibly being jealous… but that maybe flashbacked another day, next up is a time skip to Cedric's 18th B-Day and Cedric making up to Leonel from the arena and what not, not necessarily in that order, but you get what I mean, anyway, there will be more lemons galore, more fun moments, and in case anyone doesn't skip this, I will give one spoiler in that the princesses of Ooo come to the badlands AFTER the prologue so things that happened after Finn was gone will be covered then, and from each princesses point of view, not a FPV view but a TPV so we can still call Marceline, Marceline instead her saying I said and all that, anyway, read well and stay healthy." TME said while the scene fades to black with the duo getting close to the city.**


	4. Prologue 4: Interesting time in the EZC

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME getting closer to EZC before Atomsk said this.**

" **We're almost there."**

" **Nice, hope to get an actual drink or something instead of coconuts and cactus's, speaking of which, sorry about last time, think I drank bad cactus juice and hallucinated back there…" TME said while he held his head when the memory gave him a headache…**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops before he spoke up.**

" **No worries. Kinda funny when you said stuff about drinking cactus juice like it was a commercial or something." He said while chuckling.**

 **TME looked down before he said this while a storm cloud forms over his head and rains on him.**

" **Don't remind me, I feel embarrassed enough as is." TME said while he gave a good impression of a tomato just now.**

 **Atomsk sweastdrops again before he pats TME's back before he spoke up.**

" **Hey don't feel bad. At least I'm the only one that knows it."**

 **TME just points a thumb at the readers to show they were listening in on what just happened just now.**

" **Okay** _ **they**_ **heard and know it but… that was off screen so no one saw." Atomsk said.**

 **TME sweatdrops before he said this.**

" **Yeah… still mind leading the story in?, I'm too embarrassed to show my face right now." TME said while he covered his face while his head actually glows.**

 **Atomsk shook his head before he said this to the readers.**

" **Hey folks, sorry if TME can't talk but you all get why. Hope you enjoyed reading prologue 3. And yes it was big and long but it was worth it when we added some good lemons and a few dark themes as well. Not only that but it seems Finn is feeling a little something for Me-Mow even if he's in denial. Not only that but I think Ruby is starting to get a bit jealous even though she doesn't know why. Wonder how this will lead if Finn has feelings for two women or three since he still hasn't met Flannery, the Phoebe look alike." He said before chuckling.**

 **TME then said this when he managed to calm down.**

" **Yeah, but instead of telling everything, just re-read the previous chapter to get a remind of what happened in the base, anyway, this starts out right when Finn and Me-Mow left for the date, then a trip to Emerald's bedroom, then a small time skip to give Finn a mission and what not while Cedric give's Leonel something to make up for the scene at the arena, then Finn gets his own Leaper partner while he has a flashback to the race between Spirit and Juggernaut, not sure if we will do the entire race with the rest since the one between Spirit and Ferina will be a serious show of what a Leaper can do and it would technically be a repeat if we do it again with more racers, we could just show the final stretch after the main racers get to the starting point and take off, how is that to help save space?" TME said while he looked at Atomsk.**

" **Works out good buddy." Atomsk said.**

" **Yup, now let's get into the story while we get into town." TME said while the scene shifts while Atomsk drove up the ramp to show Finn and Me-Mow walking to the Oasis and entering the newbie guild bar.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Badlands/ EZC/ The Oasis/ Finn, Me-Mow**

Me-Mow, though giddy when she and Finn start walking, calmed down when she watched Finn while he leads her to some bar like area before she said this.

"You know… I'm not sure they would let kids in here, you sure this is the right place Finn?" Me-Mow asked while she looked around and saw many people here and even a large strong looking old man at the counter while he was cleaning a glass who Finn knew but Me-Mow didn't.

"Trust me Me-Mow, I was here earlier and they may serve alcohol they have other drinks and the food is awesome. Plus as far as I know, Ruby and the others have been here a lot." Finn said before he lead Me-Mow closer to the counter before the human spoke up.

"Hey Gramps I'm back."

The large old man looked to Finn before he said this while Me-Mow looked confused when Finn called him gramps.

"Hey Finn, how was Solar and the others, and who is this lovely lady?, a date I take it?, bit early for one of those if you just met her… hmm…" Gramps said while he seemed to give Me-Mow an analytical look while Me-Mow got caught off guard when it looked like this Gramps was trying to pier into her soul or something.

Finn blushes when the word date was mentioned before he spoke up.

"Well Solar seems fine. From what I heard Emerald's wives are punishing a couple bandits and their boss. Also this is my friend Me-Mow."

"I see, seems to have a lot of potential, would say… Rank E as a starter but would need a couple F ranked missions to get the lay of the land, and just friends?" Gramps said while he looked to Finn while Me-Mow, who was really confused, said this.

"Alright, who is this old geezer and why are you calling him Gramps?" Me-Mow said while she looked really confused while Gramps looked to her before looking to Finn to see how he would explain this.

Finn rubs the back of his head before he spoke up.

"Well that's what people are calling him. He even said so himself. Plus Gramps is the guy that makes the best tea and cooks the best food I ever tasted."

"I also handle with ranking the newbies for the missions and Finn is rank F while your Rank E, not bad, if I do say so, but that is a rough E so I recommend taking some F ranked missions with Finn after a single solo mission with an escort, the adults and veteran people don't mind aiding newbies if you decide to take missions here, optional and helps pass the time so should be some food for thought." Gramps said while he looked at Me-Mow to see what she would think.

Me-Mow, who blinks a bit after hearing that, did had a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke up.

"That does sound interesting."

"Indeed, and considering you're here with Finn, I'm guessing you want a meal huh?, hope you can pay since I can't put more on Ruby's tab, speaking of tabs, if you and Finn get missions and want to eat for a meal first, I can take the needed funds from the mission and it pays for the meal itself." Gramps said while he crossed his arms when he looks at the duo while Me-Mow blinks a couple times from that info before she said this.

"Well I can pay for the meal here, got anything with plenty of fish or do you have something to recommend?" Me-Mow said while Gramps nods before he said this.

"How about you Finn?, want to change things from the special to something else?, I can make recipes as well so if you want me to make something unique for you, I can, I try and give good service to all who come in here so they give their all on missions." Gramps said while he looks at Finn.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his face before he remembered something as he put his hand in his pocket before he pulls out a piece of paper before he said this to Gramps.

"Well, I don't want you to go through the trouble, but maybe you can make me… a perfect sandwich. I have the recipe that my brother gave me before my banishment so I can make one although my cooking isn't all that good except for my spaghetti and meatballs. There a way you can teach me to cook Gramps?"

Gramps had a thoughtful look on his face before he said this.

"Let me see the recipe, depending on how its made, I could try and teach you, but we would have to start with the basics, understand?" Gramps said while he held his hand out so he could see the recipe.

Finn perked up a bit before he nods at the elderly man before Finn hands him the recipe.

Gramps looked at it before raising an eyebrow and said this.

"Very well, I'll make this perfect sandwich, but I'll make a few personal touches, you and Me-Mow sit at the counter while I make something to drink, same as last time Finn or do you want something different?, and what do you want young lady?" Gramps said while he looked at Finn and Me-Mow while he points a thumb at the drinks again.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his face before he said this.

"More tea please."

Gramps nods before looking to Me-Mow to see what she would pick.

Me-Mow looked at the drink menu before she shrugged and said this.

"Eh… I'll have what he's having."

Gramps nods before he got to work on making the energy shakes while Finn and Me-Mow sat at the bar before Gramps placed them in front of the duo when they were complete.

"There, two energy shakes, I'll get to work with the food so I hope you have the coin for it." Gramps said while he looks at the duo or more like Me-Mow since she did say she was paying for it this time.

Me-Mow blinked before she put her sack of coin on the table when she got it from Finn before she asked this.

"This enough?"

Gramps hummed before he opened the bag and pulled out 5 coins and said this when he passed her the rest.

"My food maybe good but it's not that pricey young lady, better learn how currency works here or you may lose all of that gold to a swindler, we get them sometimes." Gramps said while he pockets the gold to store it later before he grabbed his giant cleaver and starts walking away.

Finn then looks at Me-Mow before he said this.

"I may not know him well but he is nice."

Me-Mow blinked a few times before she said this.

"Yeah, seems so, guess I should keep a close eye on this so I won't get scammed out of my gold here." Me-Mow said while she pats her sack of gold.

"Yeah." Finn said before he took a sip of his tea before he happily hums at the rich texture.

Me-Mow raised her eyebrow at that before she grabbed her glass and took a sip while and her eyes widen when she got a shock through her body and her tail puffs out before she said this.

"W-Whoa… what kind of tea is this?" Me-Mow said while she shudders a bit when pleasant chills went through her body, it was like she got a serious boost of energy all of a sudden.

Finn chuckles before he spoke up.

"I don't know but I would never stop drinking this." He said before he continues to sip his tea.

Me-Mow chuckles at that while she sipped her tea as well while she enjoyed the flavor… however it seems things would not go well when hurried footsteps ran by Me-Mow and felt something get pulled from her body and her eyes widen when she quickly looks back and saw a person running… while her pouch of gold was gone.

"THIEF!" Me-Mow said while she got ready to go after the pickpocket but before she or anyone could move and before the thief could get to the door, Gramps's meat cleaver flew out of the kitchen and sliced the air in front of the thief when it slammed into the floor while Gramps walked out with a irritated look on his face.

"Oi… I would appreciate it if you didn't do that you idiot… drop the gold… and you can leave with that arm intact and try and get away from security if you can…" Gramps said while he approached the thief when he exits the counter while Finn and Me-Mow got a good look at Gramps's body, and considering his size, he towered over everyone here and had a body that looked like it was sculpted from marble with all of the muscles on him which made him more intimidating than usual, he even cracked his knuckles when he got ready to kick the crap out of the thief.

Finn was still shocked when he saw Gramp's cleaver flies out of nowhere before he was surprised when he saw the elderly man's body.

Me-Mow was shocked as well when she saw how intense Gramps was and how his body was before she saw the thief shriek like a girl and ran off while dropping the bag before Gramps picked it up and his cleaver as well before he walked to Me-Mow and said this.

"Sorry about that, we don't normally have idiots like that, must be a newbie who got greedy and didn't want to put in a hard day's work." Gramps said while he held the sack of gold to Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was still amazed before she grabbed the bag before speaking.

"Thanks." She said before Finn spoke up.

"Dude… that was awesome."

Gramps chuckles a bit before he said this.

"Thanks, I maybe getting on in years but I believe I can still keep this Bar in check, why don't I make the meal free for the trouble that stupid patron here did to you." Gramps said while he smiles at Me-Mow in a kind way.

Me-Mow and Finn blinked when they heard that before Me-Mow said this

"Well as nice as it sounds… it wouldn't be fair since you're making our meal and everything."

Gramps just chuckles before he said this.

"Well if you're sure, then I'll go back to the kitchen and continue cooking, better have your boyfriend here hold onto your gold until you by a pouch or something so you can have a better grip on it later." Gramps said before he walked into the kitchen while Me-Mow blushed from the boyfriend thing.

Finn blushes as well for a moment before he spoke up.

"W-Well I know that I'm not but I can still hold onto your loot."

Me-Mow blushed more before she just passed Finn the sack of gold when she didn't trust her voice right now.

Finn made sure to hold the sack and was quiet for a moment before he asked feline bounty Hunter this.

"So… what kind of hobbies do you do?"

Me-Mow took a moment to think on that before she said this.

"Well… normally I bounty hunt for my next meal and all that, after I got kicked out of the guild of assassin's I never really got a chance to do anything, honestly this is one of the rare times I can relax believe it or not." Me-Mow said while she looked lost in thought.

"Oh I see." Finn said before he asked Me-Mow this.

"What did you do before joining the Guild?"

Me-Mow just sighs and said this.

"Normally trying to scavenge to stay alive, remember how small I was?, well part of that was me actually being small, but that was mainly the spell working to make me like that, I mean I did have a real growth spurt years ago after all." Me-Mow said while she placed her arms on the counter and her large breasts bounced a bit in the outfit that barely contained them somehow… growth spurt indeed…

Finn blushes a bit brightly when he noticed that before he spoke up.

"Well at least you and me can work together on some missions together. Maybe you can teach me some things."

Me-Mow blinks at that before she said this when she looked to him.

"Maybe, depends on how Mistress's lessons go, I maybe too exhausted after to do much… so maybe before the sun goes down yes?" Me-Mow said while she grins at the look on Finn's face.

Finn blinks in surprise when he heard that before he spoke up.

"Y-Yeah sure."

Me-Mow chuckles before she said this.

"Who knows, if I get stressed out beforehand, I could probably have you help with it since you got some experience under your belt with the Queen of Flames… guess she was a hot lay for you huh?" Me-Mow said while grinning while she had a slight blush on her face since her own tease did cause her to get certain… images in her head…

Finn blushes brightly before he spoke up.

"Well… I'm not gonna say the details but… it was… a mathematical moment between us that I'll cherish."

Me-Mow chuckles before she said this.

"Well my first time wasn't so nice… maybe I can get a real first time here later… hmm… I wonder who since you seem to be adamant about not dating… hmm.. Well I can think about that later, but my money is either on Aggro or Tobi, they look the strongest physically for the guys… hmm… may try Ruby or the other girls if they are not close minded… seems like a pretty fun place in the EZC after all." Me-Mow said while she took a moment to think about each person and their personal perks, Aggro was pure muscle, Tobi seemed like a guy who was all business, Ruby and the others seemed like they have good heads on their shoulders… choices, choices…

Finn once again felt bothered when the idea of Aggro and surprisingly Tobi were mentioned though he did blush at the idea of Me-Mow and Ruby having fun before he shook his head before spoke up.

"Well whoever you're with is your choice. I don't own you or anything." He said as he turned his head a bit away while still feeling bothered what Me-Mow said before Finn had this thought.

' _I'm gonna have to do a bunch of missions if I'm gonna get either a house or an apartment. Me-Mow would probably stay at the castle so she can be close for her lessons. Not like she'll want to live with me or anything.'_ He thought before blinking a bit on why he thought that last part before sipping more of his tea.

Though Me-Mow did say this while Finn drank his tea.

"Though I will say that rape that happened to me did give me an idea… maybe I could invite Aggro, Tobi, Ruby, and Leonel for a 5 way, pretty intense after all." Me-Mow said while Gramps was coming back with the treys.

Finn's eyes widen before he comically spit out his drink in shock.

Unfortunately his drink hit Gramp's face as he exits the kitchen.

Gramps stopped in shock while he blinked a few times before looking right at Finn with a twitching eye while Me-Mow just started to laugh when she saw that.

Finn's eyes widen when he saw Gramps before he spoke up.

"Oh Glob… I am so so sorry." He said while he felt very nervous and shook with fear.

Gramps just sighs before he said this.

"No worries Finn, next time though, please don't waste the tea, mother nature, Life itself, worked hard to help create it, so doing that is an insult to her, now, here is your meals." Gramps said while he set the treys down in front of the duo and wiped his face off with a napkin before he gripped the lids and said this.

"For Me-Mow, Tuna and Salmon, slowly cooked to keep the flavor intact with shrimp on the side, fully peeled so no worries about the shells, a couple clams, and plenty of mushrooms and green beans and corn, all of it is freshly catched or picked so no worries about the food going bad." Gramps said while he lifts the lid to show Me-Mow her dish that was carefully prepared in a circle to make it a work of art.

Me-Mow's eyes widen at her meal before she licks her lips at how tasty her food was before she spoke up.

"Thanks Gramps."

Gramps just gave her a smile before he looked to Finn and said this.

"For you Finn, my own version of the perfect sandwich, or the imperfect sandwich as I call it, the beauty of imperfection is that imperfection can be improved again and again, so it doesn't matter how perfect an item is… it can always be made better." Gramps said before he lifts the lid to show his imperfect sandwich to Finn...

It had a few slabs of meat, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and a few other things on it but it gave a heavenly glow like Jake's perfect sandwich… but unlike that one… this one had an aurora borealis coming from it which showed it had something special hidden.

Me-Mow blinked when she wondered how could that sandwich give off that… glow while Finn's eyes sparkle when he saw that before he picked up his sandwich and took a moment to look at it before he took one bite.

Finn's body jolts before he shockingly starts to cry while a funny smile appeared on his face which caused Gramps to blink when he saw that.

Me-Mow also blinked before she asked this.

"Um… Finn?"

Finn however seemed unresponsive while Gramps moved his hand in front of Finn's face before he just shrugged and clapped his hands in front of Finn's face to get him to snap out of it.

Finn blinked his eyes for a second before he looks at Gramps.

"You alright Finn?, you started to cry and smile at the same time, wonder if I used something wrong with the sandwich." Gramps said while he looked to the sandwich that still had the glow.

Finn wiped his tear away before he shook his head before speaking up.

"No… It was… perfect."

Gramps chuckles before he said this.

"Imperfect Finn, Imperfect, there is always a way to make it better after all." Gramps said while he starts cleaning a glass while he lets Me-Mow and Finn eat their meals.

Finn took another bite before more tears start to leak out of the human's eyes.

Me-Mow in turn saw that before she said this.

"Is it really that good?" Me-Mow said while she looks at Finn before she wondered if she should even give it a try if it gave her a face like that.

Finn blinks when he heard that before he looks at Me-Mow before he said this.

"If you want you can try it out." He said as he offer Me-Mow his sandwich.

Me-Mow took a moment to think about that before she just shrugged and made her choice.

Surprisingly, Me-Mow just leaned in and took a bite while the sandwich stayed in Finn's hand which showed Gramps that Finn just hand fed her before Me-Mow pulled away while her eyes widen and she just got a happy look on her face while saying this.

"Wooow…" Me-Mow said while her eyes teared up a tad bit.

Finn chuckles before he said this.

"See?, what I tell you." He said before he took another bite.

Me-Mow then turned and starts eating her meal while her own eyes widen and she said this.

"So… good…" Me-Mow said while she starts to chow down like a happy kitten who just got a treat.

Finn, who was eating his sandwich, blushed when he thought how cute Me-Mow was as she eat.

Me-Mow noticed the look before she said this.

"Want a bite?" Me-Mow said while she gestured for Finn to take a bite of one of her food items.

Finn blinks for a bit before he swallows a bit of his sandwich before he spoke up.

"Sure." He said he took a piece of salmon and bit it.

Me-Mow smiles at that before she wonders what Finn thinks with Gramps thinking the same while he looked at Finn.

Said human continues to chew the salmon a few times before he swallows and had the same happy look on his face before saying this.

"Wow."

"Hehe, yeah…" Me-Mow said before she went back to eating her meal while Gramps went back to cleaning.

It was only 5 minutes or more with Finn eating and savoring the perfect... or imperfect sandwich before he pats his stomach and spoke up.

"Wow. That was a great sandwich."

Me-Mow did the same when she finished her meal off by eating the tuna and said this while she rubbed her stomach.

"Same with the fish… my compliments to the chef Gramps." Me-Mow said which made Gramps smile lightly before he said this.

"Got room for dessert?, or are you two good?" Gramps said while Me-Mow looked at the time before she said this.

"Maybe Later, I need to go to Lillum or Mistress in a bit so I can get some lesson with my new… pets..." Me-Mow said while she chuckles evilly at the stuff she could do.

Finn, though sweatdrops, was full before he spoke up.

"Yeah I'm a bit full as well."

Gramps chuckles before he said this.

"Alright, I got the gold from Me-Mow, so you two can go, better hurry and get a job Finn so you won't have to piggyback on others for food, especially one with a date with a nice looking young lady like Me-Mow here." Gramps said to tease Finn a bit which showed he had a playful side to him.

Finn blushes brightly when he heard that before he spoke up.

"Y-Yeah. I'll make sure to remember that."

Me-Mow chuckles at that before she said this.

"Yeah, though if you give me a good time after the third or fourth date, I may give you some food for working up an appetite if you can't pay for it, but until then, I got lessons to get to, and since you're the strong man here with my gold, mind escorting me to the marketplace here?, I think I saw a bag that I like that goes well with this outfit before I go to Mistress." Me-Mow said while she grins at Finn's reaction.

Finn's eyes blinked few times while he blushed brightly after hearing that.

He had no idea what to say before thinking this.

' _Oh Glob… Could she be serious?'_

Me-Mow chuckles before she walked to Finn and wrapped an arm around Finn's and starts to pull him after her while Gramps chuckles at that when he saw the look on Finn's face when he was dragged out of the Oasis.

Finn was again blushing brightly at position he was in while still being dragged.

The scene then went to much later with Finn and Me-Mow heading back to the throne before Finn and Me-Mow, now with a simple yellow pack at her side that had a belt to allow it to stay at her side and stay out of the way, Me-Mow paid most of the gold that she had to give it a handy enchantment from a Wizard to allow the pack to hold more than the pack could before Me-Mow said this when she turned to Finn.

"Thanks for the date Finn, sorry about all the teasing I did." Me-Mow said before she smiles at Finn.

Finn blushes brightly at first before he spoke up.

"N-No worries. Despite the teasing, I had a great time." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah, same here, I'll see you later Finn, I got some lessons to get to." Me-Mow said before she surprised Finn when she kissed Finn on the cheek and walked away before Finn could react.

Finn was indeed surprised by that action before a moment later when he saw Me-Mow leave, Finn brought his hand to where Me-Mow kissed his cheek before rubbing it.

Surprisingly, he felt a warm tingling feeling before he said this.

"Wow. It's funny, at first me and Me-Mow were enemies but now we're friends. Although… with the way I felt being a bit jealous and how cute she is… could I be… having a crush on her?"

Though no one heard what Finn said while the camera went to Me-Mow who was walking to the room that had a mark on it that said Lillum's training room, also said occupied while moaning and groaning was heard inside of it.

Me-Mow blinked before she opens the door before she saw a blush inducing sight.

She saw the now female Bounty and Bandit while two hulking monsters that looked like they were gargoyles that were mercilessly fucking them and had two sets of dicks on them while Lillum watched with smiles.

Even though Me-Mow blushed brightly at the sight, the young Bounty Hunter did say this.

"Whoa."

Lillum looked over and saw Me-Mow before she said this with a smile.

"Oh hey Me-Mow, come in, come in, close the door please, helps keep the noise down and I'm having Ayuyat bringing us some tea." Lillum said while she gestured for Me-Mow to approach.

Me-Mow nods before she closes the door and walk towards Lillum while she still hears the Bandit and Bounty moaning.

When she got next to Lillum, Me-Mow saw that her outfit was missing the bra and panties which showed off her massive breasts and pussy to Me-Mow before Lillum said this.

"So what do you think Me-Mow?, these guys are Gargoyles, they are magical constructed creatures who have the capability to cum either if a person pleasures them enough or if I give them the command, but these two seem to have trouble with going over the easy mode, hopefully you can take it after you get some practice in with my daughters." Lillum said while the Gargoyles looked to Me-Mow with grins before doubling their efforts on the Bounty and bandit's holes.

Said duo moans and groans loudly while Me-Mow, who blushes at the sight of Lillum's bosums, did look at the Gargoyles before she spoke up.

"Not bad Mistress. Not bad at all."

"Well I am just getting started with them so I can break them down and mold them to be the perfect pets, once my daughters think you are tough enough to handle the real stuff, they will send you here so I can personally train you." Lillum said before she points to a door that said beginner-intermediate room and she said this.

"The room is that way, but give Ayuyat a moment to get back, you may like what you see since I will be bringing her later… lets just say the maid outfit was for modesty.. The outfit I gave her… well…" Lillum said while the sound of shoeless feet was heard that approached the duo which made Lillum smile and say this.

"Oh Ayuyat, you got the tea, hope you followed the instructions…" Lillum said while she looked behind Me-Mow.

Said Bounty Hunter blinked before she turns around only to blush brightly at what she saw.

Ayuyat was wearing blood red lingerie while the lower part covered her pussy that had a zipper on it, but it was unzipped to show a dripping pussy while semen flowed free from it while Ayuyat's breasts looked like they had marks on them and erect nipples when her breasts were fully shown while semen was on them… and the look on her face made it hard for Me-Mow to see if Ayuyat was angry or enjoying this right now… all the while Ayuyat carried a tray with a tea pitcher and a few cups on it.

"Your tea Mistress." She said as she brought the tray and set it down on a table next to Lillum before she pours the tea into the cup before Ayuyat asked this.

"Sugar?"

Lillum giggles before she said this.

"Well for Me-Mow maybe, I prefer a different addition… oh Mr. Bandit that serves Cyn… please come here…" Lillum said before footsteps were heard from behind Ayuyat before the Bandit who forced a blowjob on Cynthia and ended up a servant of Cynthia appeared… and he had a interesting outfit to say the least when he wore a bowtie but practically stood in the nude while he had some weird magic crests on his body… and it seemed his dick size was increased to a full 12 inches in length, 3 in width while it was erect, seems no matter what, his body would at least betray him when the sounds of what was going on with the female bounty and Bandit got him going.

Me-Mow blush brightly when she saw Cynthia's servant's dick before the former Bandit spoke up.

"You called Mistress?"

"Indeed, if you would be so kind, I would like the semen in your balls as a cream for my tea… you know what to do so start stroking." Lillum said while she liked her lips lustfully.

Me-Mow blinks in surprise when she heard that before her eyes widen when she saw the former Bandit walking up to Lillum and actually starts stroking off his erect dick that was aiming at Lillum's cup.

Lillum chuckles before she looked to Me-Mow and said this.

"I talked with Cynthia a bit ago and we agreed that I would train this guy here to be the perfect servant, bit of a quick shot so I'm going to be focusing on training that… speaking of which, better hold that load in for a full minute or a punishment will happen, succubus's love plenty of semen after all since it holds plenty of life force after all." Lillum said to Me-Mow before she said the last bit to the Bandit turned servant.

The former Bandit did shudder at the thought before he made a mental note to hold back his climax as he continues to jerk himself off.

Lillum chuckles at that before she said this.

"Considering I never learned you name… mind giving it?" Lillum said while she used the tip of her finger to tease the former Bandits dick.

The former Bandit, who shivers, looks at Lillum before he spoke up.

"Names… Ted."

Lillum giggles before she said this.

"Well Ted… hope you don't mind if I call you Teddy because of your bear like body." Lillum said while she could see precum dripping from Ted's dick before she used a finger to swipe it up and licked her finger clean while humming in delight. **(A/N: made an update to Prologue 2 to show that Ted is a Bear Humanoid.)**

Me-Mow has to hold back a snicker while Ted blushes a bit in embarrassment. Seems being called teddy was not to his liking.

However it seemed he strokes himself at a faster rate when he saw Lillum licking her finger sensually before Lillum said this when she saw Ted's dick throbbing.

"Lets see… Yes, I believe you can cum now, aim well, I hate to waste semen after all." Lillum said while she held her cup near Ted's dick.

Ted had a strained look on his face as he jerks himself off a few more times before he groans and climaxed a bit hard as he fires his load into the cup.

Lillum just grins while she waits for Ted to tap off while a crest on Teds body glows which forced him to stroke himself off throughout the entire process which even caused some semen to hit his hand every few shots.

Me-Mow blinks in surprise when she saw that while Ted groans as he continues to stroke himself while climaxing.

Lillum's cup starts to fill fast while she waits for Ted to tap off.

About 25 seconds pass before Ted groans again as he taps off before he tries to catch his breath.

The glowing crest on Ted fades back to normal which let his hand go free while another caused Teds dick to stay erect while Lillum used a spoon to stir the semen in the tea before she said this.

"Ayuyat, get back in position so Ted can resume his stamina training, I'll be joining in after I finish Ted's special blend." Lillum ordered while she sips the tea and hums with delight from the taste.

Ayuyat did sigh before she spoke up.

"Yes Mistress." She said before she got on her and and knees before her ass was pointing at Ted.

Lillum looks at Ted before she said this.

"Better hurry Teddy, otherwise I'll have that cum crest activate and knock you out from blowing a load so hard that you pass out, did it when I first had you get in that getup so you know I'm not bluffing." Lillum said with a smile on her face while grinning darkly a moment later at Ted.

Ted gulped before he got behind Ayuyat and shoves his dick inside the woman's pussy before he starts thrusting his hips in and out making Ayuyat groan.

Lillum chuckles at the sight before she looks to Me-Mow and said this.

"Better get a cup while its still warm, no worries, there's no semen in the others unless you want to give it a shot later." Lillum said before grinning at Me-Mow in a teasing way.

Me-Mow blushes before she coughed and said this.

"N-No thanks. But I'll still have some tea." She said as Me-Mow poured herself a cup.

Lillum smiles at that while she and Me-Mow watch Ayuyat and Ted go at it while the Gargoyles with the Female Bandit and Bounty keep going strong before Lillum said this.

"Hey Me-Mow, think of some names for your soon to be bitches yet?" Lillum said while smiling at Me-Mow while she drank her special blend.

Me-Mow had a thoughtful look on her face when she hadn't thought about that before she gave some thought on the duo's names.

That's when the Bounty Hunter said this.

"I guess I'll call Mrs. Bounty here, Cleo, and her friend… Patra."

Lillum smiles before she said this.

"Nice… very nice, now then, once you are finished, please head to my daughters, I got a bitch to break in." Lillum said while she finished her tea and got up and summoned a dick that mimicked Ted's dick that was 12 inches long and 3 in width before she approached Ted and Ayuyat to start her work.

Ayuyat continues to groan before she saw Lillum approaching with her dick.

Lillum grins at that before she joined in when she just kneels down and aims her dick at Ayuyat's mouth and grins when she waits for Ayuyat to do her job.

Ayuyat groans before she opens her mouth and swallows the succubus's dick as best as she can before starts bobbing her head up and down.

Lillum groans from that before she used her hands to grip Ayuyat's horns before she starts to facefuck Ayuyat which left Me-Mow the only one in the room to not get any action while she watched Lillum dominate Ayuyat's throat.

Me-Mow blushes brightly as she watches this while drinking her tea as she hears Ayuyat mully groans loud while gagging.

It took like a minute or two before Me-Mow finished her tea before she gets up and starts heading towards the 'Beginner-intermediate' room.

When she got inside of it, she saw that Frost and Rose were waiting for her inside while they were wearing Dominatrix gear while they had dicks that were 10 in length and 3 in width before Frost said this to Me-Mow.

"Sorry for not getting to know you earlier Me-Mow… but I believe we will get to know you very soon while we teach you the ways of seduction and sex before mom takes over." Frost said while she grins at Me-Mow while Rose said this.

"Yeah… you better get into your uniform when in this room because we wouldn't want that outfit stained now do we?" Rose said while she summoned some lingerie similar to Ayuyat's but black in color which didn't leave much to the imagination, just minus the zipper part, had heels in exchange though that had the leather go up to the middle of Me-Mow's thighs if Me-Mow looked at the heels right.

Me-Mow blinks in surprise when she saw the outfit.

However, arguing would be pointless so Me-Mow stepped forward and grabs the outfit before she asked this.

"There a changing room here?"

Frost and Rose grin before Frost said this.

"Nope but we can take care of your outfit for you when you strip from it, lesson one… never be shy around others… we like to test newbies and believe me… we do it well…" Frost said while she licks her lips.

Me-Mow blushes a bit brightly when she heard that before she gulps and starts removing her clothes.

The scene shifts with the camera going away from the Beginner-intermediate room before Lillum heard Me-Mow giving pleasure filled moans and groans about 5 minutes later which made her chuckle while having this thought.

" _Really going to enjoy my time with her when she hits 18, hmmm… maybe I should bring Ruby and her friends here… no one said I couldn't and Ruby will be a big girl by then… and I do love teasing others… but first… gotta break this bitch in more before going to Emerald's room for my treat… hehehe."_ Lillum thought before the scene shifts to much later in Emerald's room with Emerald and Maite showing Cynthia around, the bathroom, fancy as hell, the closet, large as hell, the balcony, had a beautiful view of the Badlands and the balcony circles the room and building to show the rest, and the bedroom… was beautiful with a massive bed that many people could lay on….

* * *

 **Badland's/ EZC/ Emerald's Bedroom/ Emerald, Maite, Cynthia**

When Emerald and Maite had finished the tour, Maite was brushing Cynthia's fur after she got a long overdue shower, when she got to the EZC, she was asked question after question and had no time to relax, so being pampered like this gave her this thought after she and Maite washed one another and talked quite a bit which led to this moment with Maite combing her fur.

' _This feels good. Maite seems so nice. I could get used to this.'_ Cynthia thought while she continues enjoying getting her fur combed.

Emerald chuckles at the sight before he said this.

"So Cynthia, how are you liking the room?" Emerald said while he sat at the foot of the bed to watch Cynthia and Maite for now.

Cynthia had a happy sigh before she spoke up.

"It feels wonderful. So much better when I was in my cell at that horrible cave."

Emerald nods before he said this.

"Hope so, I hope you like your time here, and I believe Maite may have fun with you since she likes to pal around with others since Solar and Lillum are either studying magic or getting it on with one another, and since you're here, Maite can have a full on friend… or a sexy lover to have her fun with if I'm not in the EZC." Emerald said while grinning when he teased the duo.

Cynthia blushes brightly when she heard that before she spoke up.

"W-Well… Maite is very nice so it wouldn't hurt to get to know her and… stuff." She said which made Maite smiles a bit.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this to Maite.

"Hear that Maite?, you ready for bed?" Emerald said when he looked to Maite.

Maite giggles before she spoke up.

"You betcha."

"Well then, let's get ready for bed." Emerald said while he got up from the bed and starts to strip from his clothing, even his underwear as well.

Maite licked her lips at the sight while Cynthia was blushing brightly when she saw Emerald in his birthday suit.

Emerald then said this to Maite.

"Want to get ready Maite?, should make it easy for Cyn to do the same if we both go first." Emerald said while he placed his hands on his hips while he waits for Maite… and apparently Cynthia to do the same when he looked to her and winked.

Cynthia blushes again while Maite chuckles before she begins to remove her clothing making Cynthia blush even brighter before Maite was completely nude.

She had a well endowed shapely figure like last time with E sized breasts and wide hips, but she had a strong body with 6 pack abs and muscles on her arms and legs that shows shows she wasn't a pushover while Emerald grins and said this to Maite when his dick slowly gets erect.

"Man Maite, if I wasn't tired I would take you here and now." Emerald said while licking his lips when his dick grew erect, he was using his default state so it was at the 10 inch mark again.

Cynthia was really blushing like a tomato when she saw the duo's nude bods before she had her eyes on Emerald's dick as she finally gets to see the… weapon that took her V-Card.

Emerald chuckles when he saw that before he said this.

"So Cyn, want to join us?" Emerald said while he and Maite looked to her while they grin when they wait for her.

Cynthia gulps a bit before she stood up and nervously starts to undress.

It only took a minute due to her nervousness before the antelope woman was completely nude.

Emerald gave Cynthia a pleased look before he looks to Maite and said this.

"So Maite… think she looks tasty to you?" Emerald said before grinning at Maite.

Maite licks her lips as she did like what she saw before she spoke up.

"Oh yeah. I could just eat her up." She said that made Cynthia blushed brightly.

"Yeah, but that's later unless you and Cyn want to have some fun near me to help pass the time and burn some energy, I'm going to sleep for now, Lillum wants her treat after all so I got to be in a deep sleep for that." Emerald said while he jumped back onto the bed and lands on it while his dick stood like a tower.

Cynthia blushes when she saw that before she looks at Maite.

Maite grins at her before he said this.

"Well, I believe Cyn and I can get to know one another very well… what do you say?, want to give my husband and your… Kingly lover… a show that may perk him up into joining?" Maite said while she walked up to Cynthia with swaying hips.

Cynthia gulps before she subconsciously nods her head at Maite.

Maite grins before she walked up to Cynthia and surprised her when she jumped a bit so that she could wrap her arms around Cynthia's neck and kissed her on the lips while Cynthia stumbles back onto the bed and fell on it with Maite's breasts pressing into hers while Maite keeps the kiss up.

Cynthia's eyes widen from that unsuspected move before a moment later she slowly melts into the kiss as she hugs Maite for a moment before the antelope woman slides her tongue in Maite's mouth.

Maite moans from that while she moved her arms to have her hands grip Cynthia's breasts before she starts to fondle them with surprisingly gentle motions, thanks to the height difference, Maite was sitting on Cynthia's stomach which had her pinned when Maite leans back to focus on Cynthia's breasts.

Cynthia moans as she starts to enjoy having her breasts squeezed before she tries to return the favor by using her hands to squeeze Maite's ass.

Maite moans from that before she said this when she grinds her pussy on Cynthia's stomach.

"Not bad but you'll need to do more to get me going." Maite said before she moved her hands so that she pinched Cynthia's nipples and lightly pulls them.

Cynthia cringes a bit before when she realises what Maite said before Cynthia decides to give the hedgehog's breasts the same treatment.

Maite groans from that while Emerald grins at the sight while his dick throbs a bit but ignored it to let the duo have their fun.

Cynthia continues this actions befores she eyes Maite's pussy and decides to bring one hand down before she surprisingly starts to play with Maite's bud.

Maite shudders from that while she leaned back and placed her left hand on Cynthia's left leg and used her right to start rubbing Cynthia's folds, all the while she enjoyed Cynthia's actions before she said this.

"Better step it up Cyn, I'm a tough bitch so no need to hold back on me." Maite said before she slowly pushed her index and ring finger into Cynthia's pussy and starts fingering her.

Cynthia groans from that before she remembers what Amethyst and her clones did before Cynthia stuck 3 fingers inside Maite's pussy and starts to fingering her as well.

Maite jolts from that before groaning while she sped up her actions and even used her thumb to rub Cynthia's bud, she even adds a third finger as well to really stretch Cynthia's pussy.

Cynthia groans from that before she decides to up the ante and adds a fourth finger inside before she uses her thumb on Maite's bud as well.

Maite groans from that before she lets Cynthia work her pussy good while she did the same to Cynthia while Emerald looked on and smiles when he saw the look on Cynthia's face when she was looking at Maite.

Cynthia, though blushing, seems to have a relaxing look on her face as she really got into pleasing Maite's pussy while trying to be thorough.

For a bit, the duo continue while Maite could feel Cynthia getting close, compared to her, Cynthia was a newbie so she just moved her fingers with expert precision until…

Cynthia groans before she felt her pussy tighten around Maite's fingers before Cynthia climaxed on them.

Maite in turn keeps moving her fingers in Cynthia's tightened hole to make the orgasm stronger while she waits for the Humanoid Antelope to tap off.

Cynthia's orgasm was indeed stronger before she taps off after 25 seconds pass.

Maite pulled her fingers free before she licks her fingers clean while she waits for Cynthia to catch her breath.

Cynthia had a deep blush on her face as she tries to catch her breath for a moment or two.

Maite giggles at that before she said this.

"So… ready for more?" Maite said while she moved back off the bed and got between Cynthia's legs while she licked her lips when she got her head close to Cynthia's pussy.

Cynthia blushes brightly when she saw where Maite's head was but didn't stop her when the antelope woman said this.

"Y-Yes."

Maite then starts to lick Cynthia's folds while she used her hands to hold onto Cynthia's ass, the position would make it hard for Cynthia to fight back since Maite's ass was facing away from her

Cynthia shudders before her blush deepens again as she starts to moan from the pleasure.

Maite chuckles from that before she sticks her tongue into Cynthia's pussy and uses a finger to tease Cynthia's asshole.

Cynthia moans a few times before she uses her hands to grab the sheets and squeezes them as she can feel Maite's tongue move around.

Maite then slowly pushed her thumb into Cynthia's ass and starts to wiggle it around in her ass, she even used her tongue more in Cynthia's folds.

Cynthia groans a bit loudly when she felt that which causes her pussy to get wetter.

Maite then moved her head to wrap her lips around Cynthia's bud before she starts to suck on it hard while she used her tongue to lick the top part of it.

Cynthia jolts at first before she moans and groans loudly before she said this.

"O-Oh fuck."

Maite chuckles before she keeps on going with her actions before she switched things up by pushing her index and middle finger into Cynthia's ass and does the same with her other hand on Cynthia's pussy.

Cynthia jolts again before she groans loudly again from that action before a few moments pass before Cynthia felts her climax approaching.

Maite keeps going more and more with pleasing Cynthia until…

Cynthia screams a bit loudly before she climaxed hard on Maite's tongue.

Maite lapped up Cynthia's juices while she waits for her to tap off.

Cynthia continues to climax before 30 seconds pass this time before Cynthia taps off before she tries to catch her breath.

Maite pulled away from her pussy while Emerald said this with a grin on his face.

"So Maite?, how's her pussy taste?, didn't get a chance to do that yet so you got her mouth to pussy virginity unless she did that with Ryu-Oni." Emerald said before chuckling while he watched the sexy sight.

Cynthia was too busy to catch her breath to react or say anything while Maite chuckles before she said this.

"Well I don't know about Ryu-Oni but Cyn's pussy tastes delicious."

Emerald grins at that before he said this.

"Nice, going to enjoy that tomorrow, now… want to get some fun in with some scissor action?" Emerald said before grinning at Cynthia's reaction to that.

Cynthia, who was able to catch her breath, was blushing brightly while Maite grins before she said this.

"You betcha."

A moment later, Maite had moved so that she was actually doing that while she sat on Cynthia's left leg and she held her right in her arms between her breasts while hers and Cynthia's pussies were touching before Maite starts to grind her pussy on Cynthia's.

Cynthia's eyes widen before she groans as she felt her pussy getting grinded from Maite's pussy.

Maite groans lightly from that while she could feel how wet she was getting and Cynthia as well which made Maite grind harder while her breasts rub against Cynthia's leg.

Cynthia continues to groan a few times before she moans lightly before her body surprisingly starts moving to match Maite's rhythm.

Maite moans from that before she starts to alternate the grinding motions to really get intense with Cynthia.

Cynthia moans from that before she tries to alternate her grinding as well.

Emerald watched while he was really tempted to join in, but he would get his turn with Lillum soon so he just watched and waits while he could tell both Cynthia and Maite were getting close when their grinding got more and more intense.

Maite in turn could feel herself getting close fast which was seen when her juices flowed more and more from her pussy.

Cynthia can feel hers approaching as well before she grinds hard on Maite's pussy.

A minute later, the duo continue before Maite finally came hard on Cynthia's pussy with a loud groan and her juices squirt out of her hard.

Cynthia screams a bit as she climaxed hard on Maite's pussy before Cynthia felt her juices squirt out before juices were mixing with Maite's.

Maite then rides out her orgasm while she hugged Cynthia's leg before she tapped off 25 seconds later.

Cynthia taps off a few seconds after before she tries to catch her breath.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"So you two, think you two are ready for bed now?" Emerald said while he grins at the two women.

Maite pants for a moment before she spoke up.

"O-Oh yeah."

"Cyn?" Emerald said while he looked to her.

Cynthia was a bit tired to speak but she did nod her head at Emerald meaning yes.

Emerald grins before he used a spell to have Maite and Cynthia float towards him before he had them lay next to him while he placed his arms around their bodies while he laid on his back and his dick stood tall.

Maite smile before she snuggles a bit closer to Emerald's right side while Cynthia, who blushes brightly did the same thing on the left side.

Emerald then closed his eyes before Maite and Cynthia did the same before time passed to much later with sight of the moon high in the sky being the main time teller with Solar, Lillum, and Ayuyat while she was still in her Lingerie getup entering the room and all three saw Emerald, Maite, and Cynthia already asleep while Emerald's dick stands like a tower.

" _Now that's a nice sight."_ Solar whispers to Lillum.

Lillum chuckles before she whispered this.

" _The sleeping trio or the magnificent dick on display?, Emerald did say I could get my treat from him, so why don't you and Ayuyat get comfy on the bed while I get my fill, barely got any from Teddy or the others there and I am feeling peckish since I did more with fucking Ayuyat here then take in semen."_ Lillum whispered while she licks her lips.

Solar chuckled before she uses the leash to lead Ayuyat to the bed before the duo sat down but made sure to not wake the sleeping trio.

Lillum grins before she whispered this.

" _You know the rule Solar, strip first, same to you Ayuyat, we all sleep in the nude here."_ Lillum whispered while she waved her hand over her body and her nude body was fully shown while she floats in the air.

Solar lowly chuckles before she starts to get undressed while Ayuyat, who didn't have a choice what's so ever, starts removing them as well.

When they were fully nude, Lillum gestured for them to get near Emerald so she could do her work with giving him a pleasant dream.

The duo did so while they, or in this case Solar; waits for Lillum to strike.

Lillum in turn starts to float over Emerald while her eyes glow while she slowly strokes his dick before the scene shifts into Emerald's dreams.

* * *

 **Emerald's mind/ Emerald's Dream/ Emerald**

 _Emerald in turn was dreaming that he was riding across the Badlands with a dream version of Ryu-Oni while searching for fun things to do before he found himself inside of a familiar dungeon that had a man on all fours like he was acting like a chair that had plenty of bondage themes and even a few men and women in skimpy loincloth like outfits were having sex in various parts of the room in plenty of machines made for BDSM before he said this._

" _Ah… so I'm in one of your creations huh Lillum?, reminds me greatly of when I first met you, all that's missing is you sitting on that guy there and we got an exact double from back then." Emerald said while he looks to the man who keeps acting like a seat._

 _However chuckling was heard before Emerald heard this._

" _Ask and you shall receive." Said a voice that was obviously Lillum before you see said succubus appearing before she sat on the man while wearing some sexy gear._

 _It was a full on Dominatrix outfit that showed off her breasts while she wore some high heels, all in all, she looked sexy as hell which made Emerald chuckle and he said this._

" _So… this the part where you try and dominate me or I do that to you?, would be interested for that to happen in real life later, but looks like the dream is the next best thing." Emerald said while he approaches Lillum with a grin on his face while he clenched his hands a few times since Lillum did love to try and dominate him in his mind where she had the advantage thanks to her dream manipulating skills._

 _Lillum chuckles before she gets up from her seat before she approaches Emerald halfway before she waits to see what he will do._

 _Emerald just sidestepped her with serious speed and got behind Lillum before he fondles her breasts aggressively, all in all, Emerald wouldn't hold back so he expects the same from Lillum since she could do things here that would make things hard for him here._

 _Lillum was caught off guard for a bit before she uses one hand to roughly grip Emerald's groin area._

 _Emerald jolts before he grins while he keeps on groping her breasts before he said this to Lillum._

" _What's wrong Lillum?, you would have forced me off and tried to attack me to dominate me by now, or did you get soft on me?" Emerald teased before he moved his hands to pinch her nipples._

 _Lillum cringes before she spoke up._

" _I'll show you soft." She said before she attempts to flip Emerald over._

 _Emerald got surprised by that before he surprised Lillum in that flip when used the flip to flip Lillum over him and toss her away from him so he could get up and looked at Lillum while he got in a guarded stance._

 _Lillum was a bit surprise before she regained her footing before with a snap of her fingers, chains start to appear before they start wrapping around Emerald._

 _Emerald in turn felt the chains wrap around him before he looks to Lillum and said this._

" _Not bad, faster casting time it seems, or did you use your dream ability to make up for that?" Emerald said when he looked to the chains that wrapped around him tightly and seemed to start to rip off his clothing._

" _Wouldn't you like to know." Lillum said with an imp grin as she watches Emerald's clothing getting destroyed._

 _A moment later he was in the nude while a chain starts to stroke his dick off which made Emerald grit his teeth when it felt warm like a hand._

 _Lillum licks her lips at the sight before she had the chains pull Emerald down on his back._

 _Emerald grunts from that before he looks at Lillum when he saw her approach him now._

 _Once Lillum was above Emerald's head, she moves her panties aside to expose her pussy before without warning, the succubus goes down before she had her folds on Emerald's mouth._

 _Emerald in turn grunts before he starts licking her pussy while his tongue went deep in her folds, he even surprised Lillum when his tongue splits in two before they went deep into Lillum's holes and wiggle around._

 _Lillum shudders from that action she had the chain stroke Emerald's dick a bit hard while making the other chain go to his balls._

 _Emerald groans from that before he doubled his efforts on Lillum, and to really get her going, he used the dream to make many long dull barbs form on his tongue before they spun like drills in Lillum's holes._

 _Lillum groans a bit loudly before she uses her arm to form a tentacle before she had it play with the tip of Emerald's dick._

 _Emerald groans from that while he keeps on pleasing Lillum while he could feel her getting close._

 _Lillum can see what Emerald is trying to do before she made sure to hold back her climax as she wants to make Emerald come first before Lillum uses her tentacle arm to slither a bit inside the urethra._

 _Emerald groans big time when that happened before he fought back when he summoned a small rope which tied itself around the base of Emerald's dick and it prevented him from cumming for now and made his dick swell a little as a result._

 _Lillum however saw that before she chuckles and said this._

" _Oh no you don't." She said before she had the rope disappear._

 _Emerald in the meantime managed to distract Lillum from that with his real plan when he constructed a dream version of Ryu-Oni which gripped Lillum's arm with his tail and pulled her off Emerald's face and the tentacle from his dick while Emerald took the chance to break the chains and grins at Lillum's reaction to what just happened when she fully realized what happened when the Dream Ryu-Oni dropped her and placed a hind leg on her back while her ass was in the air._

 _Lillum was indeed shocked before she tries to break free from Ryu-Oni._

 _Emerald chuckles before he said this when he approched Lillum._

" _Sorry but I made this Ryu-Oni too strong to be taken down easily, unless you got anything crafty in mind, I suggest getting ready to get the dicking of your life when Ryu-Oni and I tag team you." Emerald said with a grin while Ryu-Oni's dick grew erect in Lillum's view._

 _Lillum sees this before she had a plan to summon a female leaper to get Ryu-Oni's attention._

 _However Emerald seemed to read that move before he summoned another male Leaper which starts to have its way with the one that Lillum brought in before he said this._

" _Sorry Lillum, but need to try better than that, I did play games where teammates can be called in to aid others, and a male leaper taking a female on, simple." Emerald said while chuckling while he starts walking over to Lillum._

 _Lillum however chuckles she said this._

" _Okay you may have got me but… can you handle them?" She said before with a snap of her fingers summoned dream versions of Maite, Cynthia, Solar and Ayuyat._

 _Emerald blinked a few times before he said this._

" _Oh… crap…" Emerald said when he didn't expect that when Ayuyat moved to grab his arms and hold them back while her strength aided her while the Dream Ryu-Oni got surprised and accidently stepped off of Lillum._

 _Lillum got up before she creates a little barrier to keep Ryu-Oni from interfering before she said this to Emerald._

" _Crap indeed." She said before chuckling._

 _Emerald grit his teeth while he looked around to see Solar, Maite, Cynthia, and Lillum getting around him while Ayuyat held his arms steady._

 _That's when Maite and Cynthia got on their knees before they start pleasing Emerald's dick with a double lick._

 _Emerald shudders from that while he wondered what Lillum and Solar would do since they were the last two ladies to do something._

 _Lillum grins before a moment later, she had Emerald watch her and Solar go into a heated makeout session._

 _Emerald blushed from that while his dick really got erect at the sight while he watched Lillum and Solar kiss one another._

 _Said duo continues to kiss before Solar moans as she felt Lillum's hands on the lizard woman's ass before squeezing it hard while Maite and Cynthia continues their work on Emerald's dick._

 _Emerald groans from that while he tried to think of a way to get out of this while the scene went to reality for a moment._

* * *

 **Badland's/ Emerald's Bedroom/ Emerald, Maite, Cynthia, Solar, Lillum, Ayuyat**

Lillum at this time seemed to be in a trance while she was working Emerald's dick good while she deepthroats his dick easily and plays with her own folds while Solar and Ayuyat watched.

Solar licks her lips at the scene while Ayuyat, who has a tiny blush, just watches without showing emotion.

Though the sight did cause Ayuyat's folds to get wet, thanks to her recent training, her body was now getting set off easily which was easily seen by Solar thanks to her being next to the Wyvern.

Solar smirks before wondering if she should have some fun with Ayuyat or give Lillum's folds a good licking.

Though it seemed that Maite starts to stir when Ayuyat made a move to adjust herself on the bed before she said this while rubbing her right eye.

"Hmmm… what's going on?" Maite said while she blinked her eyes a few times before blushing a bit when she saw Lillum deepthroating Emerald's dick while he slept.

Solar smiles at Maite before she spoke up.

"Hey, sorry if we woke you."

Maite blinked a few times before she said this.

"Well… no worries, what did I miss?, think this is Lillum's feeding time and she's working for Emerald's load?" Maite said while she watched Lillum do her own thing.

"Yup." Solar said before she said this.

"Not only that but a certain pet seems to be enjoying the scene."

Maite blinks at that before she grins at Ayuyat before she said this.

"Well… considering I haven't haven't had any fun time with her yet… mind if I do Solar?, you do seem interested in pleasing Lillum's pussy." Maite said when she saw Solar looking at Lillum's ass.

Ayuyat blinks when she heard that before Solar chuckles before she spoke up.

"Sure go nuts."

Maite chuckles before she said this.

"Thanks… but considering I went full on woman on woman with Cyn here, I might as well get a good load out with this pet here…" Maite said while she used a spell to grow a dick that was a shocking 11 inches long and 4 in width with plenty of barbs on it… before she sets her sights on Ayuyat while she got up and starts walking up to Ayuyat with her dick fully erect, it looked freakish on her smaller body so it seems she made it extra large for Ayuyat herself.

Ayuyat blinks in shock before had this thought.

' _Fuck me running.'_

The scene then went back to Emerald's dream while Maite starts to have her way with Ayuyat while Solar approached Lillum's juicy ass.

* * *

 **Emerald's mind/ Emerald's dream/ Emerald, Lillum**

 _It seemed that things took a turn for the worse for Emerald when he was forced back on his back by the others with Ayuyat, Maite, Solar, and Cynthia were each holding a limb while Lillum was riding his dick hard while Lillum was playing with her breasts._

 _Lillum moans loud with each bounce before she looks at Emerald to see what reaction he's giving out._

 _He had a strained look on his face while he fought from cumming while his dick throbs hard in Lillum's pussy, he could feel her getting close again so even if he came, he would at least make sure that she would cum as well… all for what he had in mind when Lillum seem to forget something important…_

 _Lillum can tell Emerald is trying to hold back before she double times her bouncing technique._

 _Emerald in turn groans before he took a moment to think before he grew a tail with a dick on the end that matched Emerald's dick in size before it jammed itself into Lillum's ass before it starts thrusting wildly in her._

 _Lillum yelps a bit before she turns her head a bit before seeing the tail in her ass before Lillum looks at Emerald and said this with a grin._

" _O-Okay… you wanna play like that then try this on for size." She said before she made the inside of her pussy vibrate around Emerald's dick while bouncing._

 _Emerald in turn groans more while he used a trick that he learned to make a small crest under Lillum out of her view that attaches itself to his skin near his groin before it activates and while Emerald's dick throbs more, like it was about to cum, all it did was block his load while he distracts Lillum by having the dick on the tail spin like a drill in her ass while it thrusts in and out of her while he could feel her getting closer and closer until..._

 _Lillum throws her head back she screams as she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick._

 _Emerald then starts his plan when Lillum was distracted when all the people around the room stopped what they were doing one by one when Emerald took control of them before one of the men slowly approached the 5 women on him, mainly Lillum out of the view of the others while Lillum starts to come out of her orgasmic daze but Emerald somehow still held on strong somehow… unless… he cheated somehow…_

 _Lillum was able to collect her bearings before she asked this._

" _What the? You were supposed to come."_

 _Emerald chuckles before he said this._

" _Well… I will but before that happens… I brought in some allies I hijacked." Emerald said before Lillum got grabbed by the man behind her before anyone could react and she was tossed off Emerald before others did the same with the other ladies and they all start to group up on them with all of the men forcing the 5 ladies to blow their dicks and starts to fuck their holes in various ways while a couple ladies helped Emerald up while other ladies joined the men in dominating the 5 for a 10 on 1 for each group while Emerald chuckles when each man really gets rough with their actions by ripping off Lillum's outfit and manhandles her body without mercy._

 _Lillum was shocked at the turn of events before she tries to fight back._

 _However because of how many were joining in to practically rape her, she was powerless when two women tied her arms behind her back and the man with the dick in her mouth grips her head before he just starts to facefuck her while another man got under Lillum and put a dick up her ass while another shoved his dick in her pussy, and to further shock, Emerald has freed Ryu-Oni from that barrier and he charged at Lillum and shoved his erect dick right up Lillum's already stuffed ass before the four males starts to really go at it while two women lick her breasts, 2 others suck on her nipples, and two others start to bite at her breasts without using too much force, and many other man and women start to do that to other parts of her body._

' _OH GLOB!' Lillum thought as she gags and groans loudly from the mega penetration and the treatment from the others raping her._

 _Emerald chuckles at that before he said this to Lillum when he walked up to her and she saw the cum lock crest on Emerald's groin out of her view from last time._

" _So Lillum, think you can really focus with all of the attention on you?, seems you do since the others are liking this and they are your creations here, granted these people are as well but I really put my all into hijacking them so getting them back under your control will be a real doozy." Emerald said while he looked over to see the dream versions of Solar, Maite, Cynthia, and Ayuyat all having the man and women in various positions when they pleased them._

 _Solar was eagerly blowing two men while she squats over a man who was plowing her pussy while a man was fucking her ass, multiple women were pleasing her body, mainly her now showing nipples which caused her to double her efforts._

 _Maite was getting eaten out by a woman while a man was getting a titfuck from her while other men were getting stroked off by some women over Maite while they wait their turn while one was practically on all fours while he fucked her mouth while her head was on the ground._

 _Cynthia was on all fours while two men were fucking her ass while a woman was working her pussy good, some men were pleasing her breasts while Cynthia ate out a woman who was grinding her face on Cynthia while two women were making good use of her horns and moving back and forth on all fours while they used the horns as dildos._

 _Ayuyat was forced a man who was using her horns as handlebars while she stroked off two men, she was bouncing on a mans dick while he fucked her while a woman was eating her ass out, she even had a pleased look on her face the entire time and got a more fucked up look on her face when multiple women worked to please her body… all in all… seems Lillum was losing control… fast…_

 _Lillum's eyes widen at what she was seeing before she had this thought._

' _No no no! I'm supposed to be in control.'_

 _Emerald chuckles at the look before he said this._

" _What's the matter Lillum?, surprised I was able to do this?, well I did have plenty of practice with you in dreams like this… so… why don't we try stepping this up… and really bring the kink factor up by doing this." Emerald said before he held his hand to the side and a new person formed… one that Lillum recognized when she saw that it was Esmeralda, Emerald's female side when Lillum casts that gender swap spell on him._

 _She had long brown hair, wide hips, perfect D sized breasts, green colored eyes, and she looked tough with 6 pack abs unlike Emerald who looked weak before Esmeralda smiles at Lillum and waves at her._

 _Lillum's eyes widen in shock when she saw Esmeralda of all people here._

 _Emerald chuckles before he said this to Esmeralda and said this._

" _Hey Esmeralda, want to give Lillum a good show?, should be interesting right?" Emerald said while he grins at Esmeralda while he looked her body up and down._

 _Esmeralda chuckles before she said this._

" _Oh yeah. Let's give her a show that she won't forget."_

 _Emerald then shocked Lillum when he kissed Esmeralda on the lips while he placed a hand on her ass and gripped it roughly._

 _Esmeralda moans into the kiss before she returns it before using one hand to stroke Emerald's dick._

 _Lillum's eyes widen when she couldn't believe that Emerald did that._

 _A moment later Emerald grins when he pulled away and leaned down before he starts to eagerly lick Esmerelda's folds while the men and women and Ryu-Oni went at a rougher rate with Lillum when they sense her lust spiking._

 _Lillum gags and moans loudly while Esmeralda shudders at the feel of Emerald's mouth before she lets out a slight moan._

 _Emerald then pushed his tongue into her pussy while he used his index and ring finger on her ass, all in all, no one knew if this was incest or masturbation because of them being technically the same person, but Lillum had this thought when she saw Esmeralda's reaction._

" _Oh fuck yeah." Esmeralda said before Lillum thought this._

' _What is he doing? They're both the same and yet… I'm feeling more turned on than ever.'_

 _Emerald in turn chuckles before he licked Esmeralda's folds while he had an idea since there was one person he wanted to invite which caused him to make a crest on his forehead before the scene went to reality._

* * *

 **Badlands/ Emerald's bedroom/ Emerald, Maite, Solar, Cynthia, Ayuyat, Lillum**

Lillum was still in the trance while she was still deep throating Emerald's dick.

Maite had Ayuyat on her back and had her ass leaned up while she was on top of the Bandit while she was fucking her ass hard, she was even fondling Ayuyat's breasts while she was merciless on destroying the bandit boss turned pet's ass.

Ayuyat grinds her teeth a she groans loudly from having her ass greatly pounded.

Solar grins at the sight before she got close to Lillum's pussy and starts licking the succubus's folds.

Lillum's body reacts to that by getting more soaked while Emerald's forehead got a crest on it and no one noticed thanks to everyone being busy or sleeping in Cynthia's case before the scene went to Dawn while she was resting in her room nearby in a guestroom, but she seemed restless when her succubus hunger was trying to get to her again.

"O-Oh fuck… How can I get horny now? Just need to think calmly." Dawn said as she tries to do that.

However a voice echoes in her mind when a Crest appeared near her head.

" _Hey Dawn, you awake or asleep?, hard to tell while I'm busy with Lillum in a dream."_ The voice said which showed it was Emerald himself who was doing that somehow.

Dawn blinked for second before she spoke up in her mind.

" _Emerald?"_

" _The one and only beautiful, figured I should try and invite you into this dream or in the bedroom since Lillum's body is going on autopilot and you do need to feed sometimes, I was just offering to help if you want."_ Emerald said while he chuckles a moment later.

Dawn blushes a bit brightly before she spoke up.

" _Yeah you're right. I do need to feed so badly now."_

" _Well get to my room beautiful, if you are the sexy succubus that I know you are, you can do just as well as Lillum with entering dreams, and if not, and if any of the ladies are awake, you can have fun with them, now if you'll excuse me, I got Esmeralda to please before I dominate Lillum hehehe."_ Emerald said while he just told Dawn he was getting it on with his female self in his dreams to get her body going greatly since Dawn did have a few fun moments with her after all.

Dawn blinks in surprise when she heard that Emerald was getting it on with Esmeralda but that just made her a bit more hungry before she got up and starts heading to Emerald's room.

However deep in her mind, she had heard rumors of what happened to Solar and was worried if all that was true.

Though when she got to the room, she saw one hell of an orgy going on when she saw Lillum's body work on auto to get Emerald's load, Solar, who grew a dick now, was fucking Lillum's pussy, Maite had Ayuyat on all fours now while she was rapidly humping Ayuyat and fondling her breasts, Cynthia however was still out of it while if one looked closely, there were a couple bits in her ears to show that she used some earplugs or something before she fully passed out, seems she came prepared while she snuggles up to Emerald who held her gently.

Dawn was a bit shocked at the scene even though she was confused about Cynthia since she had not met her yet before wondering why she's sleeping through all of it before she walks up to Maite before she spoke up.

"Hey Maite."

Maite stopped humping for a moment to look at Dawn before she said this.

"Oh hey Dawn, you alright?, you look a bit… hungry." Maite said while she looked to see Dawn who had a really lustful look on her face right now when her body reacts to all of the sex in the room.

Dawn chuckles before she spoke up.

"Yeah. Thought I could be calm but the hunger was too much so Emerald used a crest to talk to me in my mind and invite me over. So who are the newcomers?" She asked as she eyed Ayuyat and the sleeping Cynthia.

Maite chuckles before she said this.

"Well… its like this…" Maite said before she explained everything that she heard from Emerald, Solar, and Cynthia, Solar's captivity and rape, Emerald helping her and Cynthia, Emerald taking the bandit base down, the enslavement collar, everything before Maite said this.

"So now here we are while I have fun with my new pet here, say hello bitch to one of Lillum's friends, Dawn the Succubus, Hunson abadeer…. Hmmm… not sure if she's his ex or not, but she was his husband and birthed Marceline the Vampire Queen... she may not be sex crazed like Lillum but get her going and she may give her a run for her money in the hunger department… especially since she likes to try and keep the sex to a minimum." Maite said while grinning at Ayuyat's expression while Dawn in the meantime…

Ayuyat's eyes widen when she sees the very wife or ex wife to the king of the Nightosphere while Dawn, who did blush, frowns at Ayuyat before she looks at Maite and said this.

"You know… I was thinking of joining either Emerald or go to Solar and Lillum but after hearing what this bitch did, I feel like joining you in breaking her in."

Maite grins before she leaned back and forced Ayuyat to sit on her lap and held her hips to keep her from moving before she said this.

"Then grow a dick and join in, no need to hold back on the size, she's taking the monster size that I grew and taking it well, and she was trained to taking multiple ones up the ass so…" Maite said before she starts thrusting her hips again in Ayuyat's ass and Dawn saw how massive Maite was right now in the width alone while Dawn saw a bulge in Ayuyat's stomach when Maite fully enters Ayuyat's ass.

Ayuyat groans a bit loudly before Dawn grins just like how Marceline grins before Dawn strips naked.

It was still hard to tell if Dawn's skin was either Ebony or tan but her figure was indeed killer.

She had nice slender legs, with an hourglass figure and her bust size was C-D size.

Maite licked her lips at that before she said this.

"Not bad, been awhile since I last saw that sexy figure, you should join in more often." Maite said while she keeps pounding Ayuyat's ass.

Dawn chuckles before she spoke up.

"You're right, should join in more often." She said before a moment later she summons a dick that was 11 inches long and 3 in width.

Maite grins before she held Ayuyat's legs apart while Ayuyat fell back onto Maite while her pussy was at Dawn's mercy now.

Ayuyat's eyes widen when she saw Dawn's dick before said succubus walks over before she grabs Ayuyat's hips and Dawn just slams her dick balls deep inside the woman's pussy.

Ayuyat's eyes widen before she groans loudly as she said this.

"FUCK!"

Maite chuckles before she said this under Ayuyat.

"Fuck is right, better start fucking Dawn, considering you and this bitch are demons, you could knock her up and give Marceline a sister or brother… hehe." Maite said while she waits for Dawn to start this while Ayuyat's pussy tightens greatly around Dawn's dick.

Ayuyat's eyes widen before she heard Dawn say this.

"You know… I might as well… DO THAT!" She said as she begins to thrust very hard in Ayuyat's pussy with the actual intent to knock up Ayuyat before said demon said this.

"NO!"

Maite chuckles before she said this.

"What?, you were planning to knock Solar up, so what's the harm in giving you what you want and get a baby, though you'll be the one giving birth it seems!" Maite said before she starts to thrust her hips to join Dawn in dominating Ayuyat's holes.

Dawn continues to mercilessly pound Ayuyat's pussy while Ayuyat grinds her teeth greatly before her body betrays her as she starts to moan.

Maite chuckles at that before she said this.

"Hey Dawn, better show the breasts of hers some lovin' since you may get to see her more… Emerald does keep her as a pet now, but I'm sure he can lend her to you so you can get your fill of sex if you need it." Maite said while her hands were preoccupied with holding Ayuyat's ass to keep her ass in the air so she could pound it hard.

Dawn seemed to like that idea before she brought her hands up before she gripped Ayuyat's breasts and squeeze them hard while still pounding her pussy making Ayuyat moan louder.

The duo continue to do that while the scene went back to Emerald's dream

* * *

 **Emerald's mind/ Emerald's dream/ Emerald, Lillum**

 _Emerald at this time had cancelled the communication crest and was now holding Esmeralda's ass while he really ate her out, thanks to all the practice he had with other ladies, he could feel her getting close already._

 _Esmeralda moans a bit loudly as she can feel her climax approaching before she spoke up._

" _Oh fuck yes Emerald. Keep using that tongue of yours."_

 _Emerald chuckles before he did just that when he keeps eating her out while Lillum, who was still getting dominated by the other dream men and women, saw Esmeralda get closer and closer to cumming until…_

 _Esmeralda holds Emerald's head as she throws her head back before she climaxed hard in Emerald's mouth._

 _Emerald in turn lapped up her juices while he waits for her to finish cumming._

 _Esmeralda continues to climax for almost 30 seconds before she taps off._

 _Emerald then pulled his head back and licked his lips before saying this to Esmeralda._

" _Why don't we skip the rest of the foreplay and get to the fucking, I want to be able to continue with Lillum after I finally blow my load, really worked up after all." Emerald said while his dick throbs from being held back multiple times._

 _Esmeralda chuckles before she spoke up._

" _Then let's get to it then."_

 _Emerald then grins before he pushed Esmeralda so that she lands on her back while Emerald got up and on top of her while he aimed his dick at her pussy while the head rubs it a few times while Lillum watches._

 _As Lillum sees this, not only was she surprised but she was also feeling jealous wishing it was her._

 _A moment later, Emerald thrusts himself balls deep into Esmeralda before he starts to fuck her hard instantly._

 _Esmeralda groans loud before she yells this out._

" _OH FUCK YEAH!" She yells as she wraps her legs around Emerald's waist to really make him thrust deep._

 _Emerald in turn did just that while he used the tail with the dick on the end which went right up her ass and starts to fuck her with both dicks while he still had the cum lock crest on to keep him from cumming while he throbs more and more in his female double._

 _As Esmeralda moans even loudy Lillum's eyes widen at how intense Emerald was as she climaxes again and again from her rapists._

 _Emerald in turn then took one of Esmeralda's nipples into his mouth before he full on kissed Esmeralda on the lips while he thrusts even harder and faster in her holes while he could feel her pussy and ass twitching a couple minutes later._

 _Esmeralda moans in Emerald's mouth before she hugs him and returns the kiss before she tightens her hold on Emerald._

 _Emerald in turn fucks his female double more and more while he had the cum lock vanish while he could feel Esmeralda getting close while he starts to throb in her until…_

 _Esmerald moans loud as her pussy tightens around Emerald's dick before the female double climaxes hard on it._

 _Emerald then roars while he fully hilts himself in Esmeralda's pussy before he came hard in her while the scene went to reality._

* * *

 **Badland's/ EZC/ Emerald's room/ Emerald, Maite, Solar, Lillum, Cynthia, Ayuyat, Dawn**

In reality while Lillum's body worked on auto, Emerald groans in his sleep before he came hard in Lillum's mouth while everyone looked over to see that Emerald's dick had one of Lillum's crests on it while it glows brightly before his dick pulsed once and stayed engorged when he constantly cums down her throat and Lillum's body automatically starts to drink from it like she was nursing on Emerald's dick, Ayuyat knew that crest and was shocked since a person normally could only cum like that for a few seconds before passing out, but she also learned that if a person cums like that for 5 straight seconds, the person would die from the shock of how intense the pleasure was and it looked like Emerald was still going strong even after 15 seconds and counting… guess his Deathless state prevented that death from happening… and helped him fuel his balls to give Lillum that much.

Ayuyat's eyes widen before she had this thought.

' _Oh shit. He can still keep going after all that.'_

Maite chuckles before she said this.

"Seems Emerald is really liking the dream if he can cum that hard, though considering that Lillum's body is drinking it up, she may get a power boost if she's on the defensive, they do like to try and dominate one another mentally where Lillum has the advantage." Maite said before she went back to fucking Ayuyat's ass while Lillum's pussy tightened greatly around Solar's dick, so much so that if she was close, Solar would have no choice but to cum.

Solar groans as she continues to thrust her dick hard a few times before she climaxes inside Lillum's pussy.

However to Solar's shock, it seems that Lillum's body was ravenous when a seal appeared on Solar's dick before she constantly cums hard in Lillum's pussy far beyond what she could normally do.

Solar shudders before she groans a bit loudly as she continues to climax before Solar just went thrusting her dick more.

In order for her to do that though, she used her magic to substitute for her semen so she wouldn't die from what was going on, she could dispel it easily if she got into a situation like this while Dawn saw everything with the duo constantly cumming, Emerald with his lifeforce, and magic with Solar… all in all… got this reaction from the starving succubus.

Dawn, seeing all that cum, causes her to go into a frenzy as she really got rough with pounding Ayuyat's pussy beyond hard making Ayuyat screams from that.

Maite was surprised by that before she looked at Dawn and was shocked at the look that she had on her face.

It was a look of hunger and lust as she continues to onslaught Ayuyat's pussy however, judging from the look in the succubus's eyes it seems Dawn was trying to hold herself back.

Maite however chuckles before she said this.

"Hey Dawn, no need to hold back at all, remember… this is our personal cumdump right now so treat her like Lillum would… after all she doesn't hold back… so why should you?, I mean you hold back a lot and are a nice lady… so treat yourself if you want, you deserve it." Maite said before she really went to fuck Ayuyat's ass hard to try and match Dawn's movements.

Ayuyat's eyes widen when she heard that before Dawn, who felt some relief when she heard Maite say that, stopped holding back and fucked Ayuyat's pussy like there's no tomorrow.

Maite chuckles at that before she focused on making sure Ayuyat's ass would be sore while the scene went back to Emerald's dream when Lillum got the serious double boost from Emerald and Solar.

* * *

 **Emerald's mind/ Emerald's Dream/ Emerald, Lillum**

 _Lillum at this time was getting herself manhandled by the men and women who seem to not be able to cum at all while they fucked her again and again while Emerald had Esmeralda on all fours while he fucked her ass while the tail with the dick was fucking her pussy._

 _What Emerald didn't notice was Lillum getting one hell of an energy boost so who knows what a fully fueled Lillum would do now._

 _Surprisingly Lillum was able to overcome this and went to stroking off two men's dicks and she sucked off a woman's dick as hard as she can when one grew one and took the man's place._

 _The trio in turn starts to groan when Lillum's boosted state starts to cause them to throb since she was starting to get back in control while Ryu-Oni, and the man in her ass start to thrust harder and harder when they start to lose control as well while a woman in Lillum's pussy, after taking over for another man, was starting to lose it as well while all of them start to pant, moan and groan…_

 _Even though Lillum climaxes again she was still going all out making everyone around her climax as well._

 _First was the three getting sucked and stroked who came on Lillum with the woman cumming in her mouth, then was the woman who was fucking her pussy, she groans loudly before she came hard in her pussy, Ryu-Oni and the man came hard up her ass while everyone rides out their orgasms… and since Emerald took control of the people and controlled the dream version of Ryu-Oni, Emerald's energy was used to do that which fueled Lillum more._

 _Lillum moans as she keeps up her actions to make said individual's climaxes stronger._

 _They all start to tap off 30 seconds later before they all pulled their dicks free of Lillum's holes and away from her while the two men who got stroked off helped her up, seems Emerald's control broke on the people with Lillum when they came and from her power boost while Ryu-Oni looked docile… seems Lillum's boost of energy allowed her to hijack him in return._

 _Lillum then grins as she had the men and women go apprehend Emerald and Esmeralda._

 _Emerald and Esmeralda were still going strong, however Emerald got surprised when he got pulled away from Esmeralda by multiple women and the men held Esmeralda on the ground to wait for Lillum's next order while Ryu-Oni followed Lillum._

 _Lillum chuckles before she surprised Emerald and Esmeralda when she had the two men hold Esmeralda down on the ground and had them open her legs before Lillum orders Ryu-Oni to give Esmeralda's pussy a good fucking._

 _Ryu-Oni purrs at that while his dick grew erect before he walked over to Esmeralda and a couple women helped aimed his dick at her pussy before he just shoved himself inside before he starts fucking her like he was ordered to while Emerald watched while he tried to break free but because of Lillum's boost in power, that made it hard to do when the women had much stronger strength then normal._

 _Esmeralda groans and moans loud from that action as she tries to break free before Lillum walks to Emerald before she said this._

" _Oh how the tables have turned." She said with a grin._

 _Emerald took a moment more to struggle before he said this when he relaxed on the ground._

" _Maybe, but that's because you got a good meal while my body is giving it to you huh?, better not relax though, I got a few ideas to try and trip you up thanks to what I saw in the Bandit base, better act fast with trying to dominate me, after all… you of all people should know how easily I can turn the tables if given a chance." Emerald said while he grins at Lillum cryptically._

 _Lillum however grins before she had the men and women lay Emerald on the ground before she orders one woman to suck on Emerald's dick to make it hard before having the other lick and suck his balls._

 _Emerald shudders at that after he saw a woman deep throat his dick, dream or not, Lillum did have these people trained to take anything easily so made it more believable while he slowly starts to get back to full power in her mouth while the other worked his balls good._

 _It wasn't long before Lillum sees Emerald's dick get fully erect before she ordered the woman to stop and move aside before Lillum got on top of Emerald before Lillum impales herself on top of his dick before the succubus got to bouncing hard._

 _Emerald groans from that while Lillum worked her magic while Ryu-Oni continues to fuck Esmeralda, all in all it looks like Lillum had turned the tables on Emerald while he couldn't move his body again._

 _As Esmeralda keeps moaning loud, Lillum who continues to bounce hard on Emerald's dick, ordered one guy to force a blowjob on Esmeralda before Lillum had one girl, sucked Emerald's dick earlier, to force Emerald to eat her pussy out while the other woman continues to worship his balls._

 _Emerald and Esmeralda were caught off guard with those actions while Esmeralda gagged a bit on the man's dick before she had her tongue dance on his dick while Emerald groans before he starts to eat out the woman on top of him which Lillum saw when he jaw was moving._

 _Both the man and woman moan as they enjoyed that while Lillum and Ryu-Oni continues their work on Emerald and Esmeralda as hard as they can._

 _Emerald and Esmeralda groans more and more while they continued their work as well while timed passed to a few minutes later with Emerald and Esmeralda getting close with Esmeralda's pussy twitching around Ryu-Oni's dick and Emerald's dick was throbbing in Lillum._

 _Lillum and Ryu-Oni can feel that while the man, with his dick in Esmeralda's mouth, and the woman, with her pussy on Emerald's mouth, could feel their orgasms approaching before the 4 doubled their efforts again._

 _A minute later, Emerald and Esmeralda groans before Esmeralda came hard on Ryu-Oni's dick and Emerald came hard in Lillum's pussy which quickly starts to fill her._

 _Ryu-Oni growls loudly before he climaxed hard in Esmeralda's pussy while the man groans as he climaxed in her mouth._

 _Lillum screams with ecstasy as she can feel her insides getting filled up before she felt her pussy tightens around Emerald's dick before the succubus climaxed on his dick before the woman moans loud as she climaxes on his mouth._

 _Emerald and Esmeralda shudder and twitch while they ride out their orgasms while Esmeralda drank the mans load before they tapped off 40 seconds later when they felt Lillum's magic at work, making the two cum much harder then normal._

 _Lillum and Ryu-Oni groans from that as Ryu-Oni continues to fuck Esmeralda's pussy while Lillum kept bouncing on Emerald's dick while the man and woman from earlier taps off._

 _Emerald and Esmeralda groans from what the duo were doing while their sensitive genitals really felt the pleasure spike._

 _It wasn't long before Ryu-Oni and Lillum finally taps off after 35 seconds pass._

 _Esmeralda shudders while she could feel all the cum overfilling her while Emerald shudders from how Lillum's pussy milked him but thanks to the man with Esmeralda, and the woman with Emerald, they couldn't speak, however Emerald did get a clear enough mind to do one thing while Lillum was distracted again._

 _Lillum pants before she looks at Emerald to see how he was doing._

 _Emerald was panting for breath while he breathes on the woman's pussy heavily, it looked like he was running out of gas right now, unlike Lillum, Emerald didn't have a way to recharge himself in the dream easily, not unless Lillum was distracted since she could interfere with his manipulation of his dream._

 _Lillum chuckles before she had the woman get off of Emerald so she can let the man breathe before Lillum decides to bounce on his dick again._

 _Emerald grits his teeth when that happened before he used the trick that he conjured which was a set of cuffs that latched onto Lillum's wrists and pulled her up off of Emerald while Lillum hanged from the ceiling while Emerald pants for breath, he used quite a bit of energy so even Lillum would have trouble breaking free from those bonds even in her boosted state._

 _Lillum was shocked by that move before she grunts as she struggles to break herself free._

 _However Emerald managed to make them way too tough before crests appeared on them which caused Lillum to scream, not from pain, but from pleasure when her body's energy starts to flow from her and into Emerald shockingly enough while he grins on the ground when he could feel himself recovering while Lillum had a constant orgasm like no other and squirts constantly towards the ground._

 _Lillum groans loud before she tries to stop herself from climaxing more._

 _However it seemed Emerald had other plans when he managed to break free of the women pinning him and shot some energy at Ryu-Oni which caused him to go back under Emerald's control, which caused Ryu-Oni to pull free of Esmeralda and he charged at the women near Emerald and jumped which caused two of them to be pinned to the ground while Emerald griped the third and forced her on Ryu-Oni's dick who starts to fuck the woman while Esmeralda took the off guard looks of the men to start pleasing them to distract them from Emerald who approached Lillum while the energy stopped flowing from her when he was fully recharged, she still had more energy but thanks to this being his home turf, he did have one advantage of his constructs being more durable then Lillum's, he even grins at her while he had an erect dick that pulsed with blood when he approached the bound succubus, he even increased the size to a full 12 inches which showed he was getting serious._

 _Lillum continues to struggle against the handcuffs before she looks at Emerald to see what he will do._

 _Emerald grins before he said this when he forced her legs apart with two extra cuffs that came from the floor and said this when he rubbed the head of his dick on her folds._

" _Hope your ready… you had your way with me so better expect the same in… RETURN!" Emerald said before he goes balls deep into Lillum's pussy and gripped her hips before he starts fucking her without holding back which caused her breasts to bounce wildly._

" _GAH!" Lillum yelps when she felt that before she starts to moan and groan loudly from the assault._

 _Emerald grins from that before he formed two arms from his shoulders and they gripped Lillum's breasts roughly before he latched his lips on the nipples when they were brought to him, he even had his dick tail enter her ass before he gets even rough with his actions while he wonders what Lillum was thinking from all of this._

 _Lillums moans loud from that action before she had this thought._

' _Damn! No matter how good this is, I will not be outdone.'_

 _Emerald however summoned two more arms which starts to spank Lillum's ass cheeks while he keeps on fucking her, seems the energy he got really gave him a power up, because he was going strong and didn't seem to stop anytime soon._

 _Lillum's eyes widen before she yelps a few times as she felt both her ass cheeks getting spanked before it receives a rose red color._

 _Emerald grins from that while he looked up at Lillum with lust in his eyes that had love in them as well._

 _Lillum, who keeps yelping, returns the look as she stares in Emerald's eyes with love and lust as well._

 _A minute later, Emerald growls when he came all of a sudden in Lullum's pussy but the amount was much larger than normal and it quickly overfilled her while Emerald keeps thrusting his dick through it all to help set Lillum off when he could feel her getting close._

 _A moment later or so, Lillum throws her head back before she felt her pussy tightens around Emerald's dick before Lillum climaxed hard on his dick._

 _Emerald groans from that while he held Lillum's body close to him, all in all he was really enjoying this while the chains on Lillum's legs pulled harder to help him get a bit deeper in her while he pushed his hips forward._

 _Lillum continues to climax for 40 seconds before she finally taps off._

 _Emerald climaxed for 5 seconds longer before he tapped off and said this while he pants for breath while he gave Lillum her energy back._

" _Want… to go back to reality?, and finish this in an actual bed?" Emerald said while he pulled his dick free of Lillum's pussy and his semen flowed from it and lands on the ground._

 _Lillum groans before she shudders from feeling Emerald's cum flowing out before she said this with a smile._

" _No matter how much fun we have in this dream, it doesn't beat being with the real you."_

 _Emerald chuckles from that before he said this._

" _See you in reality then my sexy succubus, better get ready in case I talked Dawn into joining in in the bedroom." Emerald said with a grin before he and everyone in the room vanished while Lillum could feel her mind going back to her body, though she did have one last thought when Emerald mentioned Dawn._

' _Dawn's here?... This I gotta see hehe.' Lillum thought before her body vanished from the dream while the scene went to reality wth Emerald and Solar's dicks stopping their orgasms when Lillum's body automatically did that when she managed to get back in control._

* * *

 **Badlands/ Emerald's bedroom/ Emerald, Lillum, Maite, Ayuyat, Solar, Cynthia**

When Emerald opened his eyes from being the first one awake, he groans before he looked down to see Lillum sucking his dick on auto before she managed to get back control of her body while Solar's dick stopped cumming in her which gave her a chance to relax even if her dick was still in the succubus's pussy.

"O-Oh fuck." Solar said as she tries to catch her breath with relief.

Emerald blinked when he saw her before he looked to Lillum to see if she was out of her auto state.

Lillum continues to suck on Emerald's dick before she stops and pulls her head up before licking her lips.

Emerald chuckles when he saw that before he said this.

"Nice dream Lillum?" Emerald said while he grins at Lillum.

Lillum chuckles before she spoke up.

"Oh yeah."

Emerald grins again at that before he said this.

"Seems Solar like it as well even if she wasn't there." Emerald said while he points to Solar who still had her dick in Lillum.

Lillum blinks before she turns her head before blinkin for a second before she chuckles and spoke up.

"I thought I felt something familiar. You doing okay Solar?"

Solar just pants for breath before she fell on her ass which caused her dick to pull free and magical semen to flow from Lillum's pussy before she said this.

"R-Remind me t-to not do that a-again… nearly out of magic when you… didn't hold back with feeding on me as well…" Solar said while she pants for breath while her dick slowly turned flaccid and vanished to show that she couldn't sustain the dick anymore which showed she was defenseless now.

Lillum sweatdrops before she chuckles nervously and spoke up.

"Hehe… Oops."

Emerald chuckles as well before he turned his head and jolts when he saw this.

"Uh… ladies…" Emerald said when he points a finger in a certain direction on the bed towards Maite, Ayuyat, and Dawn for some reason while he had a shocked look on his face which accidently stirs Cynthia from her sleep, though everyone was looking to where Emerald was pointing and didn't notice.

Lillum and Solar's eyes widen at what they saw while Cynthia, who was able to wake up was a bit confused at what everyone was looking at before when Cynthia looks she had the same reaction at what she saw.

Turns out, they saw Ayuyat who was down for the count while her stomach was extended from having semen blasted in her ass and pussy but that wasn't the kicker, what they saw was a much more shapely Dawn while she was easily deepthroating Maite's dick while she was powerless to stop her, Dawn's figure turned much more shapely and curvy, so much so that she looked a lot like Lillum figure wise, and her breasts went from a C cup to E to F in size, possibly G while they defied gravity while Dawn was floating like Lillum now, and her demonic features had become much more… lively with larger wings and a demon tail.

All in all, it seems the starved succubus had gotten her fill and then some from Ayuyat and was now working Maite good, so much so that Maite could barely move before the Hedgehog humanoid tried to say something.

"H-Hey… g-guys." She said as she noticed the awakened trio and Solar.

However a moment later, Maite got a strained look on her face before she got a fucked up look on her face while her eyes were rolled back in her head while her dick unloads a serious torrent of cum right down Dawn's throat.

Everyone else blinked in surprise at the scene before Lillum asked Emerald this.

"How long ago did you invite Dawn?"

"Er… about 10… maybe 15 minutes ago if we lost track of time… guess she really got into the act for this to happen." Emerald said before Maite stopped cumming and her dick vanished when she couldn't take anymore pleasure and lays on the bed twitching while semen dripped down Dawn's chin and to her breasts.

That's when Lillum asked this.

"Dawn?... You okay?"

"Y-Yeah… Dawn?... you still in control?" Emerald said while he sat up on the bed while Cynthia removed her ear buds while Solar managed to calm down and sit at a better angle to get a good look at Dawn… who seemed out of it when she seemed to have an unfocused hazed look in her eyes.

Cynthia also wondered before the group heard Dawn speak up as she looks at them.

"Oh yeah. I feel much better."

Emerald however had a raised eyebrow when she seemed to look at the group with… hungrey looks in her eyes.

"You sure?... you… seem off… like Lillum hungry look when she wants to feed on me or others… and that only happens when she is….Uh oh…" Emerald said when he saw Dawn's gaze focus on him… mainly his dick… if she saw and heard anything from the others… then this could end badly for Emerald…. Or at least bad in that he may not walk right for a week if the look in Dawn's eyes was anything to go by.

Lillum and Solar blinked in surprise while Dawn licks her lips as she eyes Emerald's dick.

Emerald just sighs before he said this.

"Well if you want to have some fun with me, then get over here, though Lillum, and Cynthia will get their fill to help get them tired again, that cool with you Dawn?" Emerald said before he grins at Dawn.

Cynthia blinks when she heard that before Dawn chuckles before she spoke up.

"Fine by me."

Emerald chuckles before he gave her a single finger gesture to come get him if she could.

Dawn grins before she quickly flew towards to Emerald.

Emerald in turn just grins before he moved with surprising speed and with surprising grace and moved so that he was next to Dawn and stopped her charge by gripping her arm lightly and said this when he looked down at her.

"One step at a time… I believe a kiss is needed first before we do anything else." Emerald said with a grin before he used a hand to lightly grip Dawn's chin and turn her so that she was looking at him before he smashed his lips onto hers and gave her a really heated kiss.

Dawn moans in Emerald's mouth before she returns it but made the kiss animalistic when she hugged Emerald before Dawn slides her tongue in his mouth.

Emerald then had his hand go down to her folds while he used a spell to dispel her dick before he starts to finger her folds which was surprisingly tight, seems Dawn was mainly offensive with her attack with the dick instead of her pussy while Solar, Lillum and Cynthia watch the sight.

Cynthia blushes brightly as she watches the duo makeout while Solar watches as she tries to regain her energy.

Lillum in turn saw what was going on before she looks to Cynthia with a grin on her face, she never did get to… know Cynthia yet except in a word or two… and she did look good enough to eat.

Cynthia noticed Lillum looking at her before she blushes brightly when she looks at the succubus.

A moment later, Lillum moved between Cynthia's legs right before she starts to instantly eat her out, she did want to sink her teeth into Cynthia's pussy so she did that when she really ate her out.

Cynthia jolts before she blushes as she shudders from Lillum's mouth on her pussy.

Lillum then used her tongue to really hit Cynthia's sweet spots thanks to her magic to read a person's desires, or in this case the bodies desires since Cynthia was just starting out in sex… Lillum would have to fix that later.

Cynthia's blushes deepens a bit before she starts to moan as she enjoys Lillum's tongue work.

Lillum chuckles at that while the camera went to Emerald who stood on the bed while Dawn wanted to surprise him when she gave him a really pleasant titfuck that engulfed his dick, Emerald used some magic to make a dildo of water that was already going to town in Dawn's pussy.

Dawn moans from that action which caused to move her breasts up and down a bit harder on Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans from that before he pinched her nipples and starts to thrust his hips to meet Dawn's bouncing breasts while he made the dildo spin like a drill in her pussy.

Dawn groans before hissing a bit from that action before she moved breasts even harder while moaning to the spinning dildo.

Emerald grins at that while he keeps on going while Lillum with Cynthia used her fingers on Cynthia's holes, Lillum even used magic to make a thin pleasure inducing film that helped Lillum make Cynthia feel better.

And feel better she did when Cythia had a little happy look on her face as her moans got a bit louder.

Lillum just keeps up her actions before Lillum could feel Cynthia already about to cum while Emerald could already feel his dick twitching between Dawn's breasts while the water dildo spins faster and faster in her pussy.

Cynthia can feel her climax getting closer while Dawn, who felt Emerald's dick throbbing, doubled her efforts again on moving her breasts even hard so she can make Emerald climax.

A moment later, Emerald and Cynthia had various reactions when they came hard, Cynthia got a fucked up look on her face while she squirts on Lillum's face, and Emerald growls when he came hard on Dawn's face and mouth while the water dildo spins more in Dawn's pussy while it fires a stream of water into Dawn's womb.

Dawn happily drinked up Emerald's cum before she climaxed hard on the water dildo after feeling her dildo's water based cum filling her pussy.

Lillum slurped up the fluids from Cynthia before she waits for Cynthia to tap off.

Emerald was the first to tap off about 20 second later while Cynthia tapped off 5 seconds later while Lillum licks her lips clean while Emerald lets go of Dawn's nipples right after and he pants for breath while he grins at Dawn and said this.

"You know… you look sexy as hell with my cum all over your face and breasts." Emerald said while he grins at Dawn.

Dawn had a slight blush before she grins at Emerald and said this.

"And you're a handsome man with a magnificent cock."

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Well then… want to make this official and have my dick fuck that tight pussy of yours?, I believe I should give a sexy woman like you the long overdue fucking she deserves." Emerald said while he gave Dawn a lustful look.

Dawn returns the look before she gets on the bed and spreads her legs before she spoke up.

"Then come on and plunge that magnificent beast inside me."

Emerald grins when he approached her and got on top of her after he used a spell to clean his cum off of her body right before he said this.

"Any special features or a length preference?... I can manipulate my dick into any shape and form, just ask Solar, she took my duel dick virginity and I'll have to work that out with Lillum and the others to get some experience with it." Emerald said while he grins at Dawn while he waits for a dick form request.

Dawn had a thoughtful look on her face before said this.

"Then how about you try it on me next?" She asked while grinning.

Emerald blinks at that before he said this.

"The Duel dick one?" Emerald asked to clarify things first.

Dawn nods to Emerald to show that's what she wanted.

Emerald nods back before he focused and everyone conscious saw Emerald's dick split into two before forming two full sized human shaped dicks, seems Emerald was keeping the dicks human shaped for now but both were a full 12 inches in length.

While Maite and Ayuyat remain unconscious, Solar licks her lips when she saw Emerald's dual dicks while Lillum and Cynthia blinked in shocked when they saw that.

Emerald chuckles when he saw that before he said this.

"Well Ladies… interested in helping me with getting used to two dicks at once later?, should be handy if I mix the forms like I did with Solar, or did she not tell you what she and I did in the arena?" Emerald said while he grins at the ladies.

Lillum and Cynthia were still shocked at the two dicks before Lillum looks at Solar and said this.

"No she did not."

Emerald chuckles before he said this to Lillum.

"Guess you'll give her a serious punishment for not telling about my double barrel upgrade huh?" Emerald humorously said while grins at Lillum.

Lillum had a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke up.

"Well I wouldn't say serious… But knowing what she went through and stuff I'll let it slide."

"You sure?... I could teach you that little spell for some double dick action of your own with the ladies for lessons and what not… great for some double stuff action in one hole after all..." Emerald said in a tone that seemed like he was messing with Lillum right now or just teasing her about the ability he picked up while his duel dicks pulsed with blood over Dawn's holes.

Lillum did perk up when she heard that before thinking how excited that she spoke.

"When you say it like that then okay. Definitely want to perfect it before teaching it to my students." She said before chuckling.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Deal, word of warning, stamina is cut in half with two dicks but makes sense right?" Emerald said before he looked to Dawn and said this.

"So… ass and pussy… or both in one hole of your choice." Emerald said while he grins at Dawn.

Dawn took a moment to think on this before she said this.

"Hmmm… for now… ass and pussy."

Emerald nods before he got an idea and said this.

"Hey… I have one final idea and you can blame Lillum for this one… she does love tentacles after all..." Emerald said while his dicks glow and they shift to look like two tentacles with dickheads on them while they wiggle around while Emerald grins at the ladies reactions.

Solar and Cynthia blinked in surprise while Lillum grins at the sight.

Dawn however sends Lillum a half lidded look before she spoke up.

"Seriously Lillum?"

Emerald sweatdrops at that before he said this.

"Uh… not quite the reaction I was expecting… did I pick a bad surprise?" Emerald said when he considered returning them to normal.

"Eh not really. Just was not expecting it. But right now it's time for you to fuck my holes now." Dawn said.

Emerald just shrugged before the tentacle dicks moved on their own and shoved themselves inside of Dawn's pussy and ass before they start wiggling around, they still had Emerald's size and thickness so it got this reaction from Dawn while Emerald stayed still over her since he had no need to thrust now.

Dawn groans before she shudders as she felt both tentacles wiggling around in her holes.

Emerald then starts to thrust the dicks in and out of Dawn's holes while he enjoyed the feeling, her holes were incredibly tight, but so wet and warm as well… all in all Emerald hugged Dawn and kisses her passionately while he lets his tentacle dicks to their work.

Dawn moans in Emerald mouth as she hugs by wrapping her arms and legs around him and returns the kiss with equal passion while Dawn stares at Emerald's eyes with lust.

All in all, the duo looked like they were petting one another's bodies now with Emerald fondling her breasts and ass while he keeps the kiss up, his dicks seemed to have minds of their own when they really went wild in Dawn's holes while Cynthia, Lillum, and Solar watched before Lillum got a grin on her face before she held her hand over a distracted Cynthia's bud and quickly chants something before a dick appeared on Cynthia…

It was 9 inches long and 3 inches in width.

Cynthia looks down before she gasps after seeing what Lillum did.

However before she could say or do anything, Cynthia's body shudders while her dick throbs badly before she came hard all of a sudden on herself while Lillum grins at the amount… the first time user would get this reaction to know what an orgasm is after all.

"O-Oh Glob." Cynthia said as she pants after feeling her first orgasm from her new dick.

Lillum chuckles before she gripped Cynthia's dick while it orgasms and strokes it to make the orgasm stronger while Lillum said this when she didn't care that semen was hitting her as well.

"Yeah first timers get that reaction when its first used on them, Solar, Maite, and many other ladies have had that reaction but worth it in the end, plenty of tasty virgin cum as well... ask Solar if you doubt me since she's been trying to knock me up for years." Lillum said before she moved her body and enveloped the dick between her breasts and starts moving them up and down while it still keeps cumming, guess the first shot had to fire everything first to help get the person used to the feeling because it's been longer than a minute, not intense like Emerald's but like a constant low to mid level that just never stops.

Cynthia shudders while groaning when she felt Lillum's breasts before Cynthia looks at Solar whom said lizard mage nods to Cynthia before Solar said this.

"It's true."

Lillum chuckles at that before she saw that Cynthia's dick finally stopped cumming before she said this while she keeps on raising and lowering her breasts.

"Yup, got close a few times when I was late for my period but no dice yet, hopefully it could happen, maybe I could knock her up or she could do the same… or maybe you could get that honor… but for now… just lay back and enjoy." Lillum said while she pressed her breasts together more to make the pressure stronger.

Cynthia blinks in surprise before blushing brightly at the idea of being knocked up or knocking up someone before she shudders from the feel of Lillum's breasts again before the antelope woman lies on her back.

Lillum just enjoyed her time with Cynthia and she could already feel her throbbing between her breasts and moved them more and more until…

Cynthia had a deep blush on her face before she moans a bit loud as she climaxed again on Lillum's breasts.

Lillum chuckles at that while Emerald keeps on having his tentacle dicks move faster and faster in Dawn's holes while he keeps on pleasing her like she was his woman.

Dawn moans as she enjoys the pleasure before she said this while she tightens her hold on Emerald.

"Hmmm, oh fuck yes Emerald. Give it to me harder."

Emerald didn't need to be told twice when he had the tentacle dicks thrust harder in Dawn's pussy while he moved a bit to lick at Dawn's nipples before he took both into his mouth and sucks on them hard a few times, she had Marceline so Breastmilk should be a plenty if Dawn's body reacted the way he would think…. And considering the relief they would bring, should be a big help for Dawn here… Lillum sometimes had breast milk problems and it made her much more horny then normal so Emerald and the others normally had to either suck it out or use breast pumps to get the milk out.

Luckily for him, breast milk did flow out of Dawn's breasts into Emerald's mouth making Dawn moan even louder before Dawn said this.

"T-That's it baby. Just keep sucking."

Emerald just chuckles while he did just that, the more breastmilk he drank, the clearer her head should get while the added benefit was that the breast milk put his libido into overdrive which caused his twin tentacle dicks to swell more and thrust harder and faster in Dawn's holes, but thanks to him being used to the breast milk, he didn't go berserk since he did this daily with Lillum.

Dawn groans and moans loudly by that action as her hold on Emerald tightens again before the succubus shouts this out.

"OH FUCK YEAH!"

That shout however roused Maite and Ayuyat from their sex induced knockouts and the sounds of Dawn in pleasure plus Emerald and his duel tentacle dicks did get some interesting reactions… same when they saw that Lillum had grown a dick on Cynthia and was now riding her, seems she had changed positions with Cynthia when no one was looking.

Ayuyat, who was surprised, was the first on to see this before she said this.

"What the fuck."

Maite then spoke up while she looks at Ayuyat.

"Not sure, but looks like things may get more interesting soon, why don't we just watch since Dawn here looks like she's having fun with your master now." Maite said before grinning at the master bit that she just said.

Ayuyat, thought had a slight blush, turns her head away a bit before she said this.

"Yes… Mistress."

Maite chuckles at that before she just rests her head on Ayuyat's hip while she watched the show before them while Emerald's dicks thrust harder and faster when he drank more and more breast milk, which in turn would get Dawn to think rationally again instead of being lustful.

That's when Dawn somehow blinks for a few second before she looks down and her eyes widen in shock when she saw Emerald before she asked this.

"W-What the Glob is going on and... E-Emerald?!"

Emerald blinked a few times before he looked up to her after he pulled his mouth off of Dawn's nipples before he said this when he realized what happened.

"Ah, seems your back to normal Dawn, sorry about this but what was the last thing you fully remember before your lust took over?, sorry but can't stop my dicks now, succubus milk can do that to a guy." Emerald said while his dicks keep on thrusting without his control anymore while they throb in Dawn's holes.

Dawn was confused before a moment later her eyes widen before she spoke up.

"I remember being in my room trying to sleep and then… I felt my lust affecting me. Then you called me and last thing I remembered before losing focus was being with… Maite and Ayuyat and… YOU HAVE TWO DICKS?!"

Everyone sweatdrops at that with Emerald having this thought.

" _She realizes that now?"_ Emerald thought before he said this.

"Thanks to a shapeshifting spell, allows me to shift my dick and body into whatever I want and I used two tentacle dicks that are still going wild in you, are you not feeling anything?" Emerald said while he leaned back to show Dawn the perfect view of his engorged dicks wildly fucking her holes.

Dawn's eyes widen when she saw Emerald's two dicks before she spoke up.

"I am n-now." She said before she groans when the pleasure hit her like a truck.

Emerald just chuckles before he says this.

"Well… hope you don't mind if I finish… all that milk is really causing my nuts to hurt with extra semen and you really were clinging onto me while I fucked you…" Emerald said while his body shudders while he could feel his orgasm approaching now which caused the tentacle dicks to throb more and more in Dawn while they moved faster and harder like they wanted to get as deep as possible before unloading their payload or something, but Emerald managed to hold back to see what a clear headed Dawn would think or do now that she was in control.

Dawn blushes brightly when she sees how clingy she was before she spoke up.

"Well… we already got this far… so you can continue."

Emerald nods before the tentacle dicks thrust as hard and as fast as they could in Dawn while Emerald's orgasm was approaching fast.

Dawn resumed moaning and groaning as she can feel the tentacles move around with each thrust before she felt her orgasm approaching.

Emerald then surprised her when he leans down and hugged her tightly while he kissed her full on the lips, he would give her an orgasm like no other and help feed her when he used the cum force crest on his body which caused him to groan before he blew a constant jet of semen into Dawn's holes which was evident to all when the tentacle dicks looked like they were hoses shooting water, all in all, with Dawn's body rapidly absorbing the semen, plus with how much Emerald was constantly firing, it got this reaction from Dawn when Emerald had his tongue enter her mouth and gave her one passionate kiss.

Dawn eyes widen from that kiss a few moments as she groans loud in Emerald's mouth.

Surprisingly she melts into the kiss as she tightly hugged Emerald before Dawn kissed back and had her tongue interacts with Emerald's tongue before the succubus climaxed on Emerald's dicks.

However it seemed that Emerald didn't tap off while Dawn did 30 seconds later, it was like he was forced to cum constantly while it flowed into her body… all in all… it looked like Emerald was going all out with feeding Dawn now.

Dawn moans loudly she begins to enjoy having her holes filled up greatly her body starts absorbing it all.

Emerald in turn didn't stop while Lillum, who was still riding Cynthia who came a few times but Lillum forced her dick to stay erect, said this to Dawn when she noticed the surprisingly happy look on Dawn's face.

"You know Dawn, you could be Emerald's women as long as you're in the badlands, he seems to be filling your holes good… still feel that painful hunger or feel much better after how much he let out?" Lillum said before grinning when Cynthia came hard again in Lillum's pussy.

Dawn though blushes, had a thoughtful look before she spoke up.

"W-Well… he does make me feel better when he fills me up good."

Lillum chuckles before she decides to finish Cynthia off to get her to fall asleep when she used the cum force crest to make her cum as hard as she could which surprisingly made Lillum's womb bloat before her body starts absorbing semen.

Cynthia moans very loud as she felt her dick releasing more cum in the succubus's pussy before Cynthia starts to lose some energy.

Lillum chuckles before she wondered what Cynthia was thinking when she saw the Antelope woman's eyes closing.

' _Oh Glob. So good but so tired.'_

Lillum then stopped the flow when Cynthia passed out and Cynthia's dick vanished before light snoring was heard before Lillum looked to the others while Emerald was busy still feeding Dawn's holes his semen.

"Well ladies, if you want to have a pleasurable way to pass out, then get over here so I can work my magic." Lillum said while she grins at Maite, Ayuyat, and Solar.

Ayuyat was silent before Solar spoke up.

"I like a go." She said with a grin.

Maite chuckles at that before she said this.

"Same here… Ayuyat, how about you?" Maite said while she looks at Ayuyat and actually said her name without any venom.

Ayuyat blinks in surprise when she heard Maite calls her name before Ayuyat spoke up.

"T-That's okay. I'm good for now."

"You sure?, I mean Lillum is the one choking on our dicks or letting us fuck her holes while she works for our loads... so are you sure you don't want to join in?... maybe see how aggressive you can get and see Lillum enjoy it?" Maite said with a grin when she played on Ayuyat's revenge based side.

Ayuyat wanted to say no but… getting payback on Lillum for the things she put her through did have Ayuyat say this.

"On second thought… I'll do it."

Lillum grins at that with everyone else doing so before the scene went to a minute later with Lillum riding Solar's dick while Maite fucked her ass… Ayuyat… well… looked like she was having the time of her life when she fucked Lillum's mouth without any mercy.

Ayuyat grunts and groans as she face fucks Lillum before Ayuyat said this.

"Y-Yeah… Take it all in… How you fucking like it?!"

However it seemed Lillum enjoyed it when she starts playing with her breasts while she used her tongue to worship Ayuyat's dick while she gagged, slurped, and hummed around Ayuyat's dick, and the look on her face showed she loved every second of choking on the former Bandit boss's large cock.

Ayuyat grins at the look before she just really went rough on face fucking Lillum while Solar groans and moans each time Lillum bounced on her dick.

Maite was panting and groaning when she fucked Lillum's ass without any mercy, she even slapped Lillum's ass as hard as she could while Lillum's eyes roll back in her head when she loved every moment of it, she even used her hands on Ayuyat's holes to get her going even harder with her, she wanted her throat to be reshaped right now and it seemed what Ayuyat had wasn't enough for her yet… Lillum was a grade A slut of a succubus after all, even with Ayuyat gripping her hair painfully it only egged Lillum on when her holes tighten around Maite and Solar's dicks.

Solar groans when she felt her dick getting squeezed before she grabbed Lillum's hips and thrusts her dick up.

Ayuyat sees what Lillum is doing before Ayuyat thrusts her dick very deep in Lillum's mouth while making sure that her dick reached the back of the succubus's throat.

Maite in turn used her hands to grip Lillum's breasts as hard as she could before she starts to really rail her dick in and out of Lillum's ass before Solar, the one who was the most tired came in Lillum while the cum force crest caused her to blow everything that she could.

Solar groans loud as she climaxed hard inside Lillum's pussy and was forced to cum till she was knocked out and her dick vanished while Ayuyat continues to face fuck her as she keeps hitting the succubus's throat.

A minute later, Maite lets out a loud yell before she came hard up Lillum's ass and thanks to the cum force crest, she fired so much that her dick vanished and she fell back on the bed and knocked out which left Ayuyat the only one and she was going strong.

Ayuyat could feel her climaxed approaching but wanted to hold it in so she can make Lillum choke hard on her dick.

However Lillum forced Ayuyat out of her mouth and after a moment of breathing, said this to the Demoness.

"H-Hey… want to make a deal?" Lillum said while she felt turned on right now at the look that Ayuyat had on her face when she was forced away and wasn't able to cum after getting so close while Lillum looked at her dick and saw it in all its glory it was a full 13 inches in length so Ayuyat could have a bitch choke on it and it was 3 in width, it had barbs and ridges and matched her skin tone, either it was augmented to that, or it was a natural thing.

Ayuyat, though disappointed, raised her eyebrow when she heard that before she asked this.

"What kind of deal?"

Lillum giggles before she said this.

"Simple, I'll let you cum once for now, but I want you to cum one more time, fresh start so to speak… the catch… I have to cum first… if you can make me cum, for 24 hours of one day of every week of your pick, I will be your personal fucktoy in anyway you want, anywhere you want, only condition is that we either have to be around Emerald and the others here or alone in a private room… so… Interested in trying to make me your bitch for one day of the week?" Lillum said while she grins at Ayuyat with a lustful grin on her face while she posed her shapely body in a sexy way to tempt Ayuyat into agreeing.

Ayuyat, though eyes widen when she heard that.

The possibility of having Lillum as her bitch for a day was tempting though there was one thing nagging her before Ayuyat asked this.

"And what happens if I lose?"

Lillum blinked from that before she said this.

"Hmmm… well not much to lose if you do lose… though… how about this… if you lose, you have to do one thing for me no matter what… could have you just minding your own business doing your own thing but I could just push you over and start fucking you or have you wear some sexy outfits around the EZC that I have just waiting for you to try on that would make even you blush brightly from… know about a clamshell bikini?, well… I got extra small shells…" Lillum said while grinning at Ayuyat.

Though Ayuyat did blush, part of her did not like the sound of that before she wondered if she should take the deal.

Lillum saw the conflict before she said this with a grin on her face.

"How about I sweeten the deal… if you can make me cum once and win… not only will I be your personal bitch for one day of the week of your pick… I'll even let you knock me up at anytime you wish… I already have Frost and Rose… so birthing another daughter won't be too hard, maybe a son if its a male incubus, rare but happens." Lillum said while she grins at the look that Ayuyat gave her.

Ayuyat's eyes widen when she heard that and surprisingly grins at the idea of knocking Lillum up before she said this.

"Alright… deal."

Lillum grins before she said this.

"Then get that thick cock over here and finish up first before we start the real round, wouldn't be fair if I had the advantage right?, though if you want to change holes, you can… for now… how about a demo and give me orders?, lets see how well you can be on the offensive." Lillum said while she waits for Ayuyat to give her an order.

Ayuyat chuckles before she said this.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Lillum smirks before she did just that, though did teased Ayuyat a bit when she turned around and shook her round ass at Ayuyat while her juices flowed from her pussy, she already absorbed the semen so she was fully clean now.

Ayuyat grins before she got behind Lillum and shoves her dick inside the succubus's pussy before Ayuyat starts thrusting hard.

Lillum moans and groans from that while her breasts bounce from Ayuyat's assault, she could feel the Former bandit boss's hand on her ass and they sunk into the flesh a bit to get a good grip on her.

Ayuyat continues to thrust her dick hard before she starts spanking Lillum's ass with one hand before using the other.

Lillum groans from that before she said this.

"Oh… fuck… harder Mistress… harder!" Lillum said like she was already getting in character to be Ayuyat's bitch for a day of the week.

Ayuyat chuckles as she was loving this before she said this.

"You want harder bitch? I'll give you harder!" She said before doing just that as she brutally pounds Lillum's pussy while still smacking her ass.

However, while Ayuyat did make Lillum moan and groan like the perfect whore, Ayuyat's dick was throbbing badly now because of how close she was earlier and now it was quickly catching up to her, good thing she can cum once before the real round starts.

Ayuyat could feel her dick throbbing and although the real round hasn't started, she still tries to hold her orgasm back as she continues fucking Lillum's pussy.

However at best, Ayuyat could only last a few more minutes with her dick throbbing more and more while Emerald and Dawn had finally stopped to watched while they look exhausted and Emerald rests at the head of the bed with Dawn laying her head on his chest while she was barely awake herself, granted hearing Lillum make that deal with Ayuyat did cause Emerald to raise an eyebrow, but he couldn't complain while he watched two hot women go at it hard, and the look on Lillum's face showed she was enjoying it immensely.

Ayuyat had a strained look on her face as she felt her climax getting closer and closer.

Lillum in turn just keeps on moaning and groaning while she lets Ayuyat do her own thing while Ayuyat's dick keeps busting into her womb until…

Ayuyat growls loudly before she came hard inside the succubus's pussy.

Lillum groans loudly from that but she wasn't able to cum yet, her body did like the taste of Ayuyat's semen which absorbed it as quick as Ayuyat fires it while Lillum waits for Ayuyat to finish.

It took Ayuyat almost 40 seconds before she grunts and finally taps off.

Lillum took a moment to breath before she looks back at Ayuyat to see how she was doing so far, she did unload a lot in her after all.

Ayuyat was panting but appears to be a little tired.

Lillum chuckles at that before she said this.

"Well then… want to continue or you too tired to try and make me your bitch and baby momma?" Lillum said with a teasing tone to her voice while she pulled herself away from Ayuyat and sat on her ass in front of the Former Bandit Boss.

Ayuyat pants before she said this.

"A-As much as I… W-Want to… I'm too… t-tired."

Lillum giggles before she said this.

"Why don't I do this then." Lillum said before walked up to Ayuyat and held her breasts in front of the Former Bandit boss.

"Succubus breast milk is a great rejuvenator, also makes your libido stronger as well…" Lillum said while she tempted Ayuyat into trying to suck on them when Lillum fondles her massive breasts in front of Ayuyat and some breastmilk did flow after a minute.

Ayuyat blinks in surprise when she heard that but couldn't resist when she latched her mouth on Lillum's nipples and starts to suck on them hard.

Lillum groans from that before her breast milk flowed out of her breasts and into the thirsty Ayuyat's mouth.

Ayuyat continues to drink the milk before she uses one hand to give Lillum's breast a good squeeze before using the other to smack the succubus's ass.

Lillum moans from that before she waits for the breast milks main and side effects to take effect, the main was the recovery… the other… was the berserk like need to fuck anyone...

It wasn't long before Ayuyat felt her dick spring into action.

Lillum grins at that when she could feel it poking at her thigh before she waits for Ayuyat to snap, first timers did have that reaction after all…

And snap she did once Ayuyat finished drinking.

She surprisingly was able to grab Lillum's hips before she flips her over making the berserker Ayuyat on top.

Lillum just grins at that when she saw the expression on Ayuyat's face while she waits for Ayuyat to act while she spreads her legs for Ayuyat.

Ayuyat, with a crazed look, immediately jams her raging dick back inside Lillum's pussy before she unexpectedly smash her lips on Lillum's lips before Ayuyat start humping like crazy.

Lillum just went with it when she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms and legs around Ayuyat to help her get as deep as possible in her while she enjoyed the look in Ayuyat's eyes before wondering what Ayuyat was thinking right now since she was fueled by the lust inducing breast milk.

Ayuyat continues to fuck Lillum's pussy hard while kissing her before Ayuyat had this thought.

' _Fuck… don't know what's in the milk but I feel like I can keep going for as long as I need to. Plus… I have an urge to fuck her hard and breed with her. Maybe… just maybe it won't be that bad.'_

Lillum just lets Ayuyat keep fucking her pussy while she slipped her tongue into Ayuyat's mouth and made the kiss intense before Lillum used her hands to play with Ayuyat's breasts.

Ayuyat moans before uses her tongue to interact with Lillum's to make the kiss more intense before she uses one hand to play with Lillum's breast before Ayuyat uses one hand to roughly play with Lillum's bud.

Lillum moans from that as well before the duo keeps going while Emerald and Dawn watched before Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Well this is interesting to see eh Dawn?, seems I got one Hedgehog lover, an Antelope lover, a Wyvern lover, a demonic sex slave, and… two sexy succubus lovers?" Emerald said while he said that last bit while grinning at Dawn.

Dawn blushes from that before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes indeed." She said though something was bothering her a bit.

Emerald noticed before he said this when he held her gently.

"Something wrong Dawn?" Emerald said with a concerned tone to his voice.

Dawn sighs a bit before she spoke up.

"Well the thing is… you're very handsome Emerald and there's no doubt I have a slight… attraction to you but… I still have feelings for my husband. Granted he hasn't been there for some time but still… I feel like I'm at a road and there's two pathways and I don't know which to take."

Emerald scratched the side of his face with a finger before he said this.

"Well, considering you have been here for years and no one came to look for you, he must think you may not be alive right now, either that or never thought to look for you in the badlands, either that or he's not able to move far from his summoning areas and they may be region locked or something, granted we could make one here but we don't have the bug milk as an ingredient… hmm… tell you what, how about we just be sex friends so you won't starve, think of that as a way to survive until you can find a way to get back with Hunson, I mean I won't lie, I find you attractive with or without this shapely figure, and you have to admit that Hunson goofed big time when he made you a succubus, not insulting you or succubus's but even he would have to expect that you need to feed right?, or would a guy like that not think that far?, I heard he's not the brightest guy around, but again, no insults, I just don't want to get into a deathless match with the guy since that fight would never end." Emerald said before shuddering from that what if.

Dawn, who shudders, did sweatdrop before she spoke up.

"Yes well if I do see him, I'm gonna give him a big talking to for trying to make our daughter take over the Nightosphere. Hmmm wonder what else Finn knows that my husband did."

"Eh who knows now, for all we know, Hunson could have tricked Marceline into wearing his amulet for all I know and Finn may have saved her from that, but he wouldn't go that far right?" Emerald said while elsewhere in the EZC, Finn sneezed and in the Nightosphere, Hunson sneezed as well before the duo wondered where that came from.

"Well from what Finn told me, Hunson did make Marceline wear the amulet. Although I don't know if Finn wore it as well if he saved Marceline. Might need to check on him when I see him." Dawn said.

Emerald sweatdrops before he said this.

"Note to self and to you Dawn… make sure he doesn't try anything with my daughters if he wants payback for me getting it on with you." Emerald said before sweatdropping when that was a big possibility since Hunson was Chaotic evil.

Dawn sweatdrops again at the possibility before she spoke up.

"Well don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't go near them."

Emerald smiles at that before he said this.

"Thanks Dawn, until then, lets just have our own fun so you won't go hungry, besides… I do need help to break in the duel dicks that I can bring out." Emerald said before grinning at Dawn.

Dawn chuckles before she spoke up.

"It'll be my pleasure."

Emerald chuckles before he kissed her forehead and said this.

"Better rest up then, because when I first wake, Lillum liked to get a top off from my dick in the morning, I'm sure she won't mind if you join in." Emerald said before he gently hugged Dawn to help her feel better about everything.

Dawn blushes before she returns the hug and said this.

"I honestly don't mind at all."

Emerald smiles before he said this.

"Nice." Emerald said before the duo looked back to Lillum and Ayuyat while Ayuyat was still going strong and Lillum was moaning more and more while Ayuyat pounds away while Lillum could slowly feel herself getting close.

Ayuyat, with a still crazed look, continues to go rough on Lillum's pussy before Ayuyat leans down and starts nipping at Lillum's neck.

Lillum moans from that while she keeps on letting Ayuyat fuck her pussy more and more before she could feel Ayuyat's dick throbbing as time went by while she herself was getting closer and closer to cumming as well.

Ayuyat continues this action before she latched her mouth on Lillum's let nipple before she bit and suck from it.

Lillum moans more from that while she hugged Ayuyat's head to her breast and groans loudly when she felt relief when her breast milk flowed from her nipple and into Ayuyat's mouth again.

The milk gave Ayuyat even more energy before she thrusts her dick harder and faster while the demon bashed her dick in Lillum's womb.

Lillum moans and groans more while she held onto Ayuyat before she shocked Ayuyat when she actually came hard on Ayuyat's dick when she yells when Ayuyat made one really hard thrust into her, looks like Ayuyat won this round while her pussy gripped Ayuyat's dick hard.

Ayuyat growls loudly before she thrusts her dick one more time before Ayuyat released a huge load of cum inside Lillum's womb.

Lillum moans from that before she rides out her orgams while she waits for Ayuyat to tap off.

Ayuyat continues to climax for about 45 seconds before she finally taps off and tries to catch her breath.

Lillum tapped off 4 seconds later before she just let Ayuyat rest on her body while she catches her breath as well.

Ayuyat weakly lifts up her head to look at Lillum in the eyes before she asks this.

"H-How's… that f-for… r-rough."

Lillum chuckles at that before she said this.

"Not… bad… needs work… but nice… and since you won… well… consider me your bitch for 1 day of each week of your pick…" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Ayuyat weakly chuckles before she said this.

"I am… so gonna… enjoy this." She said before she smashed her lips on Lillum's lip.

Lillum returned the kiss before she used the cum force crest to force Ayuyat to cum beyond her limit to knock her out.

Ayuyat's eyes widen before she groans loud in Lillum's mouth as she keeps up with the kiss while hugging said succubus.

Lillum moans from that while she waits for Ayuyat to pass out when she strengthen the crest to force her to cum a geyser of semen into her womb instead of a steady flow.

It wasn't long before Ayuyat starts to feel weak before she starts to lose consciousness.

Lillum just rubs her back in a calming way before Ayuyat passed out on top of her which made Emerald chuckles before he said this to Lillum.

"Guess you got a thing for our pet here if you're going to let her dominate you for one day of every week and let her knock you up huh?, she remind you of yourself in your younger years? though better remind her that I got top authority in this relationship so she doesn't get a big ego." Emerald said to Lillum while he watched Ayuyat who was snoring on Lillum with a surprisingly happy look on her face.

Lillum chuckles before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry Emerald. I think she still remembers. Even if I do have a thing for her, it doesn't mean I'll hog her. Besides I think later on you should have a one on one shot with our dear pet before she and Solar patch things up, since Ayuyat is part of our little family now." She said.

Emerald looked like he hummed in thought before he said this.

"Alright, but don't be surprised if I knock her up after she knocks you up, may put a damper on your sexy lessons after all." Emerald said while he grins at Lillum when he could picture her and Ayuyat with swollen bellies.

Lillum blushes at the image before she grins and said this.

"Oh I'll manage. Though I bet you'll get excited when you see our swollen bellies and want to have your way with us. You did it before with me and Maite remember?" She said while remembering that intense moment.

"Oh yeah… I also remember that you knocked up ladies are surprisingly kinky so I may not have to hold back with you or Ayuyat when that happens… and I'll have doubled up and got experience for that so…" Emerald said before trailing off while grinning when he reminded Lillum of the double dicks that he could form and their various shapes.

Lillum licks her lips when she heard that before grinning widely when she thought of Emerald with two dicks dominating her and the other ladies with them.

Emerald then said this when he decided that they had stayed awake long enough.

"Hey, since everyone else is asleep, we should follow suit as well, so Dawn, want to cuddle since Lillum has Ayuyat?" Emerald said while he moved a bit so that Dawn's head was resting on his chest where his heart was and she could hear the soothing beat of his heart.

Dawn blushes when she felt that before she spoke up.

"Well… I am tired so… yes."

"Great, oh and before I forget, hey Lillum, mind casting an anti pregnacy spell on Ayuyat?, Dawn could have knocked her up with how much semen she pumped into her in her lust fueled state and I doubt she wants to have another kid in that fashion… at least for now." Emerald said before grinning at Lillum.

Dawn blushes brightly when she heard that before Lillum chuckles and a moment later, she's her hand to Ayuyat's stomach before casting the anti pregnancy spell before Lillum spoke up.

"All done."

Emerald nods at that before he just laid his head on the pillow and closed his eye while he gently hugged Dawn… it's been awhile since she last laid with a man like this so should be a real thought starter for the Succubus.

Dawn blushes a bit before she had this thought.

' _Strange… even though I'm not with Hunson… being close with Emerald feels… nice.'_ She thought before she snuggles a bit closer to Emerald before shutting her eyes.

Lillum smiles at that before she fell asleep as well while she hugged Ayuyat, would be an interesting future for the group with all that's going on before the scene shifts to a couple weeks later...

* * *

 **Badlands/ EZC/ ?**

Plenty of things happened in the two weeks that passed from then til now, for starters, Dawn came to Emerald for feedings when she starts to feel her lust take over and Emerald was pretty patient with her so she wouldn't feel pressured into doing anything she didn't want to do, sometimes she surprised him when she wanted to do something for him to help him feel good even when she wasn't hungry so it made Emerald a bit happy that he could make her feel that good for that to happen, he even practiced with the dual dicks to help him last longer, granted he still needed work but he was getting better.

Dawn was happy with Emerald helping her with her feeding issue.

She was also growing a close bond with the man and surprisingly she starts to have certain feelings for Emerald but her heart had something for Hunson as well so it was still gonna be a difficult choice for the succubus until such if she ever gets the chance to see her husband again.

Emerald didn't mind when he saw her looking conflicted and told her that he wouldn't force her to decide anything.

While Emerald did that with Dawn with trying to help her calm down every now and then, Lillum kept her promise with Ayuyat by being her bitch for 24 hours for one day of the week, all Lillum needed was an advance notice of the day first and she would let Ayuyat do anything to her that day, for the first day of the first week when Ayuyat picked the day, Lillum was showering while she was washing her body with soap and Ayuyat, with her skills in stealth from being sneaky, managed to get in the shower with Lillum while she was unaware of the Demoness and Lillum accidently dropped the soap she was holding and bent down in front of Ayuyat to pick it up which showed Ayuyat her round wet ass.

Ayuyat grins before she grabs Lillum's hips and jams her erect dick inside the succubus's asshole before she starts thrusting hard.

Lillum's eyes widen in surprise from that before groaning when she just went with it after she took a moment to see Ayuyat's legs which reminded her of the 24 hours today and her being Ayuyat's bitch, she even thrusts her hips back to meet Ayuyat's who was enjoying herself.

Ayuyat groans from that before she really starts thrusting her dick hard before Ayuyat leans down and gropes Lillum's breasts before she starts squeezing them.

Lillum keeps moaning and groaning from that before Ayuyat came in Lillum's ass after a few minutes before she pulled free and told Lillum to get cleaned since she was going to surprise Lillum more today.

And surprised Lillum she did when she had Lillum wear a skimpy maid outfit and serve her in it, she even had Lillum suck her dick and lick her pussy and ass while she ate her meal in an empty room and Lillum was just sucking, licking, and fingering away while Ayuyat just enjoyed herself.

Ayuyat shudders as she ate her meal before she pets Lillum on the head letting her know she's doing a great job.

Lillum giggles at that before she doubled her efforts to get her load before Ayuyat finally came shortly after she finished her meal which Lillum drank down.

Ayuyat groans as she climaxed for 30 seconds before she taps off.

Lillum pulled away and opened her mouth to show Ayuyat her load before Lillum closed her mouth and swallowed before she opened her mouth to show that Lillum finished her own meal.

Ayuyat grins before she says 'good girl' to Lillum.

Lillum just smiles before the scene went to the last surprise that Ayuyat would give Lillum when it seemed to be midday and Emerald and the other ladies were on top of the EZC private area for Royals and guests and there was a large pool there, Emerald was under an umbrella reading a book, Maite, Solar, Cynthia, and Dawn were relaxing in the pool while Lillum was sunbathing while she was on her front in the nude, in fact everyone was nude, everyone else knew about the deal and the 24 hour thing and while some were surprised, they took it with surprising acceptance, and some were not so surprised when Ayuyat decided to mess with Lillum while she had her dick out and was stroking it while Lillum was none the wiser and everyone else just kept quiet.

Lillum was apparently napping as she enjoys the rays of the sun while unaware of Ayuyat's intention.

After a few minutes, Ayuyat grunts before she starts to cum on Lillum's back and ass while everyone watched.

That action caused Lillum to stir before her eyes opened when she felt something... sticky on her back before she turns her head only for her eyes to widen in surprise at what she saw.

She saw Ayuyat cumming on her back and ass before Ayuyat tapped off but keeps on stroking her dick while she grins at Lillum and gestures for her to roll over for a front coating.

Though Lillum was still surprise, she decides to go with it before she did just that and waited for Ayuyat to give her another coat of cum.

And after a minute to two of constant stroking, Ayuyat grits her teeth before she groans before she came hard on Lillum's, face, breasts, stomach, and pussy while her body shuddered from how much she fires.

Lillum let out a slight moan as she feels Ayuyat's cum on her body before shuddering a bit.

Ayuyat tapped off 10 seconds later before she pants for breath while semen dripped from her dick.

Lillum hums as she enjoys having her body covered in cum before she uses a finger to take a sample before putting said finger in her mouth and tasted the cum.

Ayuyat blushed a bit from that before she surprised Lillum and everyone when she got between Lillum's legs and starts to fuck her pussy after shoving her dick inside, she didn't even care if her own semen was hitting her which made Lillum moan and groan before the next week's time happened.

That time, with Ayuyat picking up a few things with Lillum, really surprised her when she had her tied to a chair while she had Solar in the room with her, she made a deal with Solar that if she could fuck her in front of Lillum while she was tied up, she would return the favor while Lillum had no choice but to watch what was going on, and Lillum was forbidden from using magic to break free…

Lillum pouted since she couldn't do anything while Solar, who was at first surprise of the deal, accepts it anyway.

Things then went to show that Solar was sucking Ayuyat's dick while the duo were very close to Lillum who could smell the smell of sex in the air while Ayuyat pets Solar's head to get her to work her dick more.

Solar did not disappoint Ayuyat as she really made sure to please the demoness's dick while Lillum fidgeted in her seat.

Ayuyat then came hard in Solar's mouth which caused semen to flow from Solar's mouth and hit her breasts from how virle Ayuyat was.

Lillum groans in discomfort as she was wishing it was her getting some cum while Solar tries to suck it all down.

Ayuyat then tapped off before Ayuyat had Solar's face right in front of Lillum while Solar held onto the armrests for balance while Ayuyat fucked Solar's ass without holding back, and Ayuyat forbid Lillum from doing anything to Solar even though her face was so close to Lillum's while semen was covering Solar's face and breasts which bounced with each thrust.

Solar groans and moans from her ass getting pounded while Lillum tries to resist the urge to lick the semen off of Solar's face and breasts.

Ayuyat then came hard up Solar's ass after a few minutes and pushed her entire dick up Solar's ass and the power that Ayuyat used pushed Solar so that he head rests between Lillum's breasts.

Solar groans were muffled since her face were deeply pressed in Lillum's breasts while said succubus was a far beyond tortured since she can feel some of the cum on her breasts now.

Ayuyat chuckles when she finished cumming and pulled free before she smacked Solar's ass and gave her the signal to switch, and because of her lessons from Lillum…

Well… she was able to effortlessly deepthroat Solar's dick while Ayuyat fingers her own pussy while making sure that Lillum saw, normally she wouldn't do a display like this, but considering how Lillum was reacting… she could take a small hit to her pride to mess with Lillum Royally.

Solar groans as she held Ayuyat's head firmly while Lillum struggles in her chair as she couldn't bear to watch this.

Ayuyat chuckles at that before she keeps going with Solar before Solar came hard down her throat and to Solar's shock, Ayuyat was able to take most of it without much dripping from her mouth… though made sense with how intense Lillum's lessons were.

Lillum stares with a surprised look before wishing Ayuyat was sucking her dick.

She and Solar were now in a new position with Ayuyat aggressively riding Solar's dick while her feet were on the floor and she had her hands on her knees, she even had a strained grin on her face when she saw the look on Solar's face and how Lillum was reacting to what she was seeing while Ayuyat's juices flowed from her pussy.

Lillum squirmed in her seat as watches while her pussy was getting wet from the scene.

A couple minutes later, Solar gave a loud groan before she came hard in Ayuyat's pussy big time when Ayuyat really worked her dick good.

Lillum shudders as she can see some of Solar's cum exit out as she groans from the torture.

Ayuyat then stood up when Solar tapped off before she walked to Lillum with a grin before she gripped Lillum's head after Ayuyat placed Lillum's head near her creampied pussy and ordered her to eat her out.

Lillum didn't need to be told twice as she starts to hungrily eat Ayuyat's pussy out so she can get all the cum inside.

Ayuyat shudders at that before she told Solar to come join her in the cleaning, if Lillum did a good job, they would fuck both of her holes at the same time.

Solar chuckles at that before she walks over and helped assist Lillum with cleaning out Ayuyat's pussy.

Ayuyat groans from that while she made sure to give the duo plenty of room to work, sometimes they stopped to kiss one another while Ayuyat watched before the duo went back to eating Ayuyat out while she could feel herself getting close.

Lillum and Solar could feel that which made the duo go double time so they can make Ayuyat climax.

And cum she did when she held Lillum's head to her pussy while her tongue hangs out of her mouth when she came surprisingly hard on the duo's faces.

Lillum groans from the grip before she and Solar made sure to lap off Ayuyat's juices really good.

A minute later, Ayuyat tapped off to pant for breath before the scene now showed Solar in Ayuyat's place while Lillum licked at her pussy while Ayuyat surprisingly was licking her asshole and even had her tongue go in to really make it intense.

Solar shudders a few times before she starts to moan from how good it was as she felt the duo's tongues going in deep.

A few minutes later, Solar came hard on the duo's tongues before she tapped off and pulled away when Ayuyat had her get away from Lillum and whispered into Solar's ear before a moment later, the duo both grew their dicks and grinned at Lillum to show what was about to happen now while their monster sized dicks pulse with blood.

Lillum blushes when she saw both dicks before she starts hoping if they were gonna do what the succubus hoped for.

And her hope was answered when the duo dominate her again and again while making sure she was bound.

The second part of the day happened when Lillum was busy with cleaning her Leaper's scales while she bathed with him, granted, she could fly but her Leaper, Librom, was really fast on his feet, so much so that sometimes he was faster than Lillum, didn't hurt that he had a massive dick as well, thanks to some connections with Emerald and the Normal Zone, Lillum had one of the most bulky Leapers in the entire Badlands, granted his turning was the worst, but with an 18 inch dick and it being 4 in width, Lillum never complained while she made sure to clean his dick off with some soap and made sure to clean near the head.

Ayuyat, during one of the days she was getting dominated by Lillum, had in Lillum's words, the pleasure of getting to know Librom, so when she saw Lillum practically in the nude and expertly pawing at Librom's dick to clean it which also worked him up, she got in the nude and silently decided to join in while making sure Librom wouldn't do anything, he was told of the deal and she made a shushing gesture to let him know to keep quiet while Lillum keeps on cleaning Librom's dick.

Librom got the message while it let out a pleased groan as he enjoyed his rider's cleaning method.

Ayuyat then waits for when she was right behind Lillum and gripped her ass to give her one hell of a surprise.

Lillum jolts before she turns around and was shocked to see Ayuyat behind her while being naked as well.

Ayuyat grins before she just knelt behind Lillum and starts to eat out her holes without holding back which in turn, caused Lillum to grip Librom's dick tightly in reflex while the soap made her hand slip and slide all over it.

Lillum shudders before she groans a bit from that action while Librom let's out a low growl when he felt her rider's hand slipping a bit.

Ayuyat keeps on going while Librom's dick throbs in Lillum's hands, thanks to her touches earlier, he was already warmed up before he gave a loud growl like screech before he starts cumming in the water while the Water which was enchanted, cleaned it up.

Lillum continues to shudder at Ayuyat's mouth while her hand keeps slipping on Librom's dick which made the leaper's orgasm stronger.

Librom then stopped cumming 40 seconds later before panting for breath while Ayuyat stopped eating Lillum out before she gestured for Lillum to stand before giving Librom to try and get on his back, though it did surprise him, he did as told after a moment of getting his body in the water and was on his back while his dick stands like a tower which caused Ayuyat to chuckle before she gestured for Lillum to mimic what she does when she surprised Lillum when she got on top of Librom and stood in front of his dick before she starts to grind her body on the Leapers dick while her breasts were pushed together to give him a titfuck, thanks to its length, no one could do much right now, but that was a good alternative.

Lillum was very surprised at the scene before a moment later she mimicked Ayuyta's actions as she grinds on Librom's dick from in front of Ayuyat and their breasts pressed together as a result.

Librom in turn shuddered and purrs from the treatment while precum starts to flow from the tip of his dick which caused Ayuyat to grin before she licks Librom's dick to get him to feel much better.

Lillum sees this as before she licks her lips while still grinding on her leaper's dick.

For a bit, the duo keep on pleasing Librom before he gave a loud screech and came hard in the air before semen rained on the duo and parts of Librom's body while Ayuyat keeps on moving her body and ignored the semen.

Lillum also moves her body but opens her mouth to catch some of her leaper's cum that was coming to her.

While Lillum enjoyed her treat, Librom tapped off 35 seconds later while Librom pants for breath while semen was plastered on Ayuyat, Lillum, and on Librom's stomach but didn't care since he could just roll over and get cleaned instantly.

Lillum swallows her treat before she looks at Ayuyat with a lust filled look as she likes the cum on said demon's body.

Ayuyat just grins more before she cleaned herself off and had Lillum do the same while Librom rolled onto his stomach to get cleaned, however Ayuyat had him get onto his back for some reason while gesturing for Lillum to get ready and told her to get on Librom's stomach again.

Though confused but turned on now, Lillum got on Librom and Ayuyat told her to bend over which confuseded the duo, but Lillum did just that while Ayuyat approached Librom's dick and used her body to make it bend upwards safely which caused Ayuyat to grind her pussy on it while she walked over to Lillum and gripped her ass while she gripped Librom's dick and aimed it at Lillum's pussy, seems that was what she was going for while Ayuyat had a tight grip on Lillum's ass.

Lillum was indeed surprise but otherwise excited before she waits for Ayuyat to do her next action.

And act she did when Ayuyat pulled Lillum's body back and got Librom's dick in her pussy before Ayuyat gripped Lillum's ass and starts to push and pull her hard onto Librom's dick while she grinds her pussy on the dino Leapers dick.

Lillum groans a bit loud when she felt Librom's dick in her pussy while said leaper growls from how warm and tight it was.

Ayuyat just keeps on going with pulling and pushing Lillum on Librom's dick with her strength backing her which caused Librom's dick to burst into her womb while Lillum's cervix gripped Librom's dick tightly when Lillum was forced much deeper then she would have thought onto Librom's dick which was thicker near the base, all in all, Ayuyat showed no mercy while she could feel Librom getting close but used more and more power to try and get more and more of his dick in Lillum.

Lillum groans and moans loudly as she felt her leaper's dick hitting her womb while Librom let out a few pleased growls while feeling his next climax coming closer and closer.

A moment later with Ayuyat making a very strong pull, Librom roars when he unloads more semen then he normally would into Lillum which blasts out of her pussy and hits Ayuyat big time which got her breasts and the rest of her body from the breasts down covered with Leaper sperm.

Lillum moans very loud before she felt her pussy tightens around Librom's dick before Lillum climaxed hard on it.

Ayuyat chuckles before she surprised Lillum and Librom when she forced Lillum to move faster and faster on Libroms dick while he keeps unloading in Lillum, so much so that when he was starting to tap off, he came again with a similar volume which caused the Leaper balls to clinch harshly to the point that the orgasms and Lillum fucking his dick was starting to feel pain with the pleasure but Ayuyat ignored that to keep the motions going.

Lillum's eyes widen before she moans and groans loudly while she felt her womb bloat up with so much cum.

And Ayuyat didn't stop for a good long while, and with each orgasm, Libroms nuts felt like they were in agony while his dick stays erect in Lillum which told Ayuyat he was a masochist which caused her to let go of Lillum to see how she would react, would she stop or keep going for what Ayuyat had in mind next.

Surprisingly, Lillum's body seemed to have a mind of its own as she felt her body move in order to keep thrusting on Librom's dick.

Librom groans as he felt his rider moving which caused him to cum hard again inside the succubus's pussy.

However, before he could actually unload, something strong wrapped around the base of his dick to show that Ayuyat had moved and put Librom's dick in a serious two arm hold and forced his orgasm back from the strength alone, she didn't want him to cum yet since she had something really kinky in mind which caused Librom's balls to ache and throb hard in agony from not being able to cum while the sensitivity made it more pronounced.

Librom was shocked when he saw that before he growls in pain from feeling his balls swell up while Lillum was also shocked with Ayuyat being bold while Lillum continues to thrust her body.

Ayuyat grins when she felt that the orgasm fully stopped before she turned and got near Librom's balls and used an arm to wrap around them and squeezed a bit to get them to show more before she shocked the Leaper greatly when she starts to smack his nuts with her right hand again and again.

Librom yelps from that action but surprisingly enjoys it a bit while Lillum's thrust got a little hard.

Ayuyat in turn keeps going with smacking Librom's nuts around while the pain got so intense that Librom couldn't move his body at all while Ayuyat could feel his nuts throbbing badly from the approaching orgasm and just smacks harder and harder to get them to throb more and more from the agonizing pleasure.

Librom growls from the pain while hoping to finally cum.

Ayuyat then let his balls go before he waits for Librom to unload his backed up payload while Lillum bounced more and more on his dick.

After Lillum made one more bounce, Librom growls very loudly before he unleashed a very very big load of cum inside Lillum's pussy.

The load came out with such force that Lillum was blasted off of the Leaper's dick before Librom's head fell back while he keeps cumming, he didn't even care that semen was getting on his own body or even the bottom of his head since he felt so much relief right now while his balls throbbing erratically.

Lillum groans as she felt Librom's dick leave her pussy before Lillum felt her leaper's cum land on her body.

Ayuyat chuckles at that before she waits for Librom to tap off and the Leaper just laid on the ground while his body shudders and his dick turned flaccid and flopped onto his stomach, all in all, he couldn't move even if he wanted to while his balls felt constant pain now.

Lillum groans before she pants for a moment while her body was still covered in Librom's cum.

Ayuyat just chuckles before she left the room after getting cleaned since she doubt that she would have her own fun, but she was satisfied after what just happened.

Lillum however noticed Ayuyat leaving before she used a bit of magic to make some rope before she throws some of it towards Ayuyat before Lillum had it tied around the demon's waist and pulls her in.

Ayuyat was surprised by that before she looked up at a semen covered Lillum while she vocally asked what was that all about since she never ordered that.

That's when Lillum vocally said that this fun was not over yet.

Ayuyat just raised her right eyebrow before she told Lillum to let her go so she could move, the deal after all, she did say that she wouldn't run off if Lillum was this aggressive though.

Lillum grins before she did let Ayuyat go.

Ayuyat then took Lillum again and again while things went to Cynthia who was more or less adapted to being in Emerald's harem, she was even helping Maite with shopping and what not while the two palled around the EZC.

Cynthia was enjoying her new life in EZC and she seems to be enjoy being around Emerald and his harem especially Maite since she's very nice.

Maite even got her some new outfits as well, one of which was something like a belly dancer outfit that had a leaf green theme to it to mix well with Cynthia's fur color, all in all, Maite smiles when she saw how happy Cynthia looked.

Then there was the more private moments when the duo went back and forth with having their way with one another, Cynthia was still learning but she was a fast learner and Emerald and the others even watched them go at it, Maite, who was the more aggressive of the duo, was mainly the one giving it good to the Humanoid antelope, and while Cynthia took turns, she mainly favored being on the receiving end.

Cynthia enjoys the pleasure she was receiving and at some occasion she tries to be aggressive as well to impress her mistresses.

Everyone thought she was a nice woman for that which caused Emerald to announce to the others that Cynthia was officially a Concubine of his, if anyone wanted to have some fun with her, they would need his and the others permission first, they wouldn't stop her from looking for her own fun, but if someone wanted to get with her… well permission was needed.

Cynthia had tears of joy when she heard that. It made her feel like an important member of a big growing family before she surprisingly jumped to Emerald's arms and lovely kissed him on the lips while saying thank you between kisses.

Emerald returned the kiss while everyone else laughed a bit at Cynthia's reaction though some women in the room felt touched by that.

Things now go to Me-Mow, who after a few weeks of Frost and Rose's intense training, in all things sex based with her own fun with getting back at Cleo and Patra who had special crests on them that forced them to obey Me-Mow, all in all, Me-Mow became a real tease with many men and women of the EZC, granted she didn't do anything with them but she was tempted when she could appreciate the male and female bodies that everyone had, she even teased Aggro into a stunned silence when she practically fondled the front of his pants when he got grabby and walked away from him while her ass swayed to and fro like she was trying to tempt the large Lion man to come after her, and in front of Finn and everyone else as well to top it off.

Finn was shocked at the way Me-Mow acted due to her training while blushing when he saw the feline's ass.

However the way he saw her tempt Aggro made him feel jealous inside since apparently for the last two weeks, his feelings for Me-Mow starts to grow little by little.

Although believing that if he ever confessed to Me-Mow, said Bounty Hunter would not like him back which made the human feel bummed out on the inside again while he has a straight face on the outside but would sometimes likes to be alone when no one was looking at him so Finn can vent his feelings as he cries.

Ruby however sometime saw Finn acting odd before he went off to be alone while she looked over to Aggro for a moment to see what he was doing now since he was getting teased back by Me-Mow.

Aggro didn't know whether if he should pursue Me-Mow after that tease though he pauses mid way since he has gotten hurt, by a lot of people so now he's worried if its a trap.

Bordux seemed to make up his mind when he had the lion man lean down and whisper into Aggro's ear which got him perked up instantly before he ran off to the throne room for some reason which caused many to wonder what he said to the Lion man before Bordux just simply said that Aggro should go to Lillum for the advice, lust aside, she did have plenty of life experience, though knowing how Aggro's mind worked, he may be distracted somewhat and probably roped into Lillum's lesson in the future, but he did say that with Aggro like this, he may be more careful with the ladies since many did see that Aggro got hurt a lot recently by other ladies, so Aggro should use this chance to work on his charming skills.

Many were in agreement with that since Aggro was normally irritating women, maybe changing his tactics may get better results.

Hydrian noticed something before she vocally asked where Finn went when she saw that he wasn't here.

Ruby noticed before she said she would go look for him, which resulted in Ruby easily tracking the human to give this scene...

* * *

 **Badlands/ EZC/ ?/ Ruby**

Turns out, Ruby had tracked Finn back to the oasis and followed him inside to hear Finn talking to Gramps about his worries while Gramps just listened, though Ruby could have sworn she saw traces of tears on his face when she got close quietly so she could listen in.

"...I don't know what to do Gramps." Finn said as he sipped his tea with a sad look.

Ruby then got surprised when she heard this.

"Well Finn, just because Me-Mow may have sex with others doesn't mean that she won't give you the time of day, I mean you saw plenty of people here, married as well hook up with others for pure physical pleasure, I mean take Cedric's family for instance and Aggro and Leonel's family, they normally get together and trade partners and sometimes work together with one person, try and remember that this place, as long as you have permission, you can get with anyone, and you did take her on those other two dates after that first one and she's been very… forward with you… I mean she could be just waiting for you to ask her out, did you even try doing that?" Gramps said directly when he knew already that short direct answers worked best with Finn, sometimes cold but necessary so Finn wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Finn sniffled a bit before he spoke up.

"I have tried but then I get this nagging feeling that Me-Mow won't like me that way. And also…" He said before stopping.

"Also?" Gramps patiently said while he waits for Finn to continue while Ruby felt off again when she heard about Finn wanting to ask Me-Mow out but got cold feet but listened in to hear what Finn had to say.

Finn blushes before he spoke up.

"Well… besides Me-Mow, there is another girl that I also had thoughts of. I'm starting to think that... she might be my second crush."

Ruby blinks at that while Gramps hummed before he said this.

"Hooo… do tell, who is this mystery woman?" Gramps said while Ruby leaned a bit closer in her seat while trying to not get noticed.

Finn blushes more before he said this.

"It's…. Ruby."

Gramps raised an eyebrow and Ruby, who was caught off guard by that, gasped a bit which made Gramps look at her while Finn was distracted by his loud sipping of his drink before Gramps got an idea before he said this.

"Oh really?, Emerald and Maite's daughter?, mind explaining why you seem so sweet on her?, maybe talking about it could help clear things up… not only that, no rule or law that says you can't have multiple women, I mean would be hypocritical for anyone to complain about that here, I mean try saying that in the middle of the Wolf kin camp and see how they react." Gramps said to try and help Finn relax while Ruby's heart was beating fast for some reason which caused her to hold the area while she tried to calm herself.

Finn sighs a bit before he spoke up.

"Believe me I know. I sometimes overhear Denise and her sisters talk about the wolfmen they been with. Reason I like Ruby is well… she's nice and sweet. Sometimes when I see her smile it made my heart flutter. Plus… I like the way she uses her hammer. But to me asking her out would be a problem since I would have to… ask Emerald for his blessing and that's when I get the image of him sending me to the ocean. I mean I remember him getting angry when he mentioned how Frost and Rose lost their V-Cards early."

Gramps nods a that while Ruby was having trouble with controlling her breathing while Gramps says this.

"Well I believe his irritation was because of how early they lost it but Emerald couldn't do much since he knew that succubus's and their family need to feed on sexual energy, if they don't, they go into a lust fueled frenzy, take Dawn for example, one of Emerald's guards saw her acting funny a few weeks ago before going to Emerald's room even if she seemed calm when you met her when you got here, I mean did you notice that her figure and what not grew bigger and she seemed more lively?, that's because she's going to Emerald to satisfy her urges, not sure how things may work out in the future if Hunson comes here, considering he and Emerald are Deathless, but until that happens, Emerald is just going with the flow, as for Ruby, I'm sure if you just ask nicely and make sure Maite is around him when you ask, possibly with Ruby as well, I'm sure they can control him, overprotectiveness aside, Emerald does wants what's best for his daughter and her happiness is the most important thing to him, same with Tobi, but more so with Ruby since she is not Deathless, I mean if Ruby was here, how would you ask her out?, flowers?, a gift?, or maybe a speech on her positive traits… I mean try and give the top 3 reasons you seem to like her… and not because of the fact that she could kick your ass, seems you have a thing for strong women after all, hahaha." Gramps said before chuckling lightly at Finn while Ruby gulped when she wondered what the top 3 reasons are.

Finn blushes before she spoke up.

"Well like I said before she's nice and sweet and I like how strong she is. However, she's also fun to hang with and she's cute when she giggles at my jokes."

Gramps chuckles while Ruby blushed more before she blushed like a tomato when Gramps said this to tease Finn.

"And I bet the outfit she wears leaves little to the imagination huh?" Gramps said while he got an amused look on his face before he went to clean a few more glasses again.

Finn didn't say much but his face did blushed brightly when he imagines Ruby with that outfit.

Gramps chuckles at that before he said this.

"So… if you didn't have to worry about Emerald… would you ask Ruby out in a heartbeat?" Gramps said while Ruby's eyes widen when she heard that.

Finn blushes brightly when he heard that before he said this.

"Well… yes I would."

Gramps grins at that before he said this to Ruby which shocked her while some people, who were listening in looked to her with grins themselves.

"Hear that Ruby, seems Finn would love to date you, what do you think?" Gramps said while he had a rare wide grin when he loved the situation here since love based stuff was rare here.

Finn's eyes widen before he turns around only for his eyes to widen comically when he saw Ruby before he said this.

"Oh…"

Ruby was silent while she was blushing brightly when Finn was looking right at her before Gramps said this.

"Well Ruby, why don't you come up here so I won't have to let everyone know about Finn's crushes." Gramps said which made Ruby blush more before she slowly approached Finn and sat next to him at the bar.

Finn continues to blush brightly while feeling his heart beating quicking before he had this thought.

' _Oh Glob, oh Glob… Ruby heard everything. Oh man I'm so nervous. Wonder what she's thinking now.'_

Ruby had similar thoughts to Finn, like this.

" _Oh good Glob… why did I overhear this, this was Finn's most private thoughts… and he was talking about me… he… does look nice but considering things he may be too scared to do anything."_ Ruby thought before she and Finn looked to one another before blushing and looked away which made Gramps chuckle before he made some energy shakes for the two and said this.

"Here, some fresh tea, on the house, hope it helps… break the ice." Gramps said while he put some ice cubes in the glass to try and help break the tension.

Finn did took a couple of sips and was silent for a moment or two before he spoke up to Ruby.

"So…"

"So…" Ruby said while she swirled her drink in her cup before she took a sip before she said this.

"S-Sorry about eavesdropping Finn… I got worried for you since you seemed off earlier." Ruby said while she blushed lightly from her doing something like that.

Finn blushes before he spoke up.

"No worries. You were worried for me so I can't fault you."

Ruby did feel a bit better before she said this.

"Thanks… sooo… Me-Mow and me huh?..." Ruby said before blushing more when she thought about her and Me-Mow with Finn like her dad with her mom and her aunts.

Finn blushes more as well before he spoke up.

"Yeah… I mean I had crushes on one girl at a time before just never thought it be two at the same time."

Ruby chuckles lightly while she blushed a bit more before she said this.

"Well… no rule against having multiple crushes here… so you… really would date me if my dad wasn't an issue?" Ruby said while she looked to Finn with a blush on her face.

Finn blushes before he said this.

"Well I don't want it to be an issue, but I would like to date you. Don't know if it's rushed since I've been here for two weeks now."

Ruby blushed more before she said this.

"W-Well I could give it a shot, you'll need to take me out on a few dates though." Ruby said with a small smile on her face while she gave Finn a cute blush.

Finn's eyes widen in surprise when he heard that before he said this.

"R-Really?"

Ruby however made Finn look to her before she surprised Finn when she full on kissed him on the lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth for a surprisingly intense kiss.

Finn's eyes widen in surprise before he blushed brightly when he had this thought.

' _Oh my Glob… she's kissing me!'_ He thought before a moment later, Finn melts into the kiss before he brought his hands to Ruby's hands and kissed back before the human had his tongue interact with the hedgehog's tongue.

A minute passed before Ruby pulled away before Ruby said this with a blush on her face.

"T-Think that answers your question?" Ruby said while she blushed at Finn.

Finn blushes brightly before he nods his head at Ruby.

Ruby then said this when she got a serious look on her face.

"Still need to speak with my dad though, I'll make sure mom and the others are there so they can real him in alright?, remember what Gramps said, Dad does want what's best for me after all." Ruby said while she grins at Finn.

Finn pales a bit before he spoke up.

"Yeah I do. Though I have to ask… are you okay with me have feelings for Me-Mow? I know other people hooked up with others while married just needed to make sure."

Ruby giggles before she said this.

"I don't mind Finn, considering things, would be counterproductive if I fought with you on keeping you all to myself, just don't be too surprised if I have some fun with a different guy in the future, plenty of wives and girlfriends do it and you get to have fun with the wife or girlfriend of the man so helps spice things up, besides, if you and Aggro tag teamed Me-Mow, I doubt you could complain if you saw Me-Mow feeling good right?, and if not Aggro, then someone else but at least with Aggro, he's no stranger." Ruby said while she felt like she had to back up Me-Mow change in personality and Aggro since Finn seemed to still have issues with the sharing thing.

Finn tensed when Aggro was mentioned but hearing Ruby say that did calm Finn down a bit before he spoke up.

"Well… you have a point. I guess I still need to get used to the sharing thing."

Ruby giggles from that before she said this.

"No worries, tell you what, when I'm 18 and if were still dating, bring a guy you trust with you to help experiment, you don't have to join in but you do realize that I don't have those issues… I mean between you and me… Hydrian and I had plenty of fun with one another when we were far from the city thanks to some missions, I'm still a virgin with my pussy though… my ass however…" Ruby said before trailing off when she wanted Finn to connect the dots.

Finn's eyes widen when he realized what Ruby said before he spoke up.

"Really?"

Ruby smiles before she said this.

"Well… just tag team with Hydrian and me during a mission and we can show you…" Ruby said before grinning at Finn's expression.

Finn's eyes widen in surprise when he heard Ruby suggest that before wondering if Ruby was actually serious about that.

Ruby just giggles before Gramps said this after a moment.

"Want to get a meal you two to fuel up for dealing with Emerald?, consider it on the house since it maybe your last meal Finn." Gramps said with an amused tone to his voice.

Finn sweatdrops before he spoke up.

"Geez thanks Gramps."

Gramps just chuckles before he got Finn and Ruby's orders and the duo ate next to one another before they left the Oasis and went to ask Emerald about Ruby dating Finn while making sure that Maite and the other ladies were around.

...And to be expected, everyone in the EZC heard this when Emerald roars this out while energy bursts from the throne room.

" **YOU WANT TO DO WHAT WITH MY DAUGHTER!?"** Emerald roars while the scene there showed Finn hiding behind Ruby who acted as a shield for Finn while Emerald looked like rage incarnate right now while Maite and the others were next to him.

Finn who was still behind Ruby, shakingly popped his head out before he said.

"T-That I… wanted to date Ruby."

Emerald however looked comical now when he roars this.

" **YOU THINK I'll LET YOU TAKE MY LITTLE DESERT FLOWER YOU MAGGOT!"** Emerald roars before he got the shock of his life when Maite hit him on top of his head with her hammer which caused him to crash to the ground before Maite said this.

"Lillum, get the magical rope, Ayuyat, toss Emerald into that metal box with the hole in it so he can breath, Finn, Ruby…" Maite said before she looked to Finn and her daughter.

Said duo, who were shocked at Maite's actions, did look at the woman to see what she will say.

Maite just smiles before she said this while Lillum tied up Emerald before Ayuyat picked him up and walked away to put Emerald in the metal box with the hole.

"Enjoy the date you two, don't worry, the ladies and I will deal with Emerald so don't worry about him." Maite said while she smiles at the blushing duo.

Finn blushes brightly when he heard that before he spoke up.

"T-Thank you Maite."

Maite giggles before she said this.

"No worries, though make sure you don't get to far with my daughter though, she's not 18 yet and I don't want grandkids to soon." Maite said with a grin when she remembered Finn getting it on with Phoebe a few weeks ago.

Finn blushes brightly when he heard that before he spoke up.

"N-No worries ma'am. I can wait till then." He said though deed down, hearing Maite say about kids reminded the human of the possibility of Phoebe having his kids.

Though Ruby and Maite didn't think about that when Ruby said this.

"No worries mom, I'm not like Frost and Rose, I won't do anything too intense with Finn, he may look like he would have a heart attack with a small kiss." Ruby said before giggling when she remember how red Finn looked when she gave him that surprise kiss.

Finn blushes brightly when he heard that even though the kiss was good.

Maite giggles at that before she said this.

"Well you two better get going just in case Emerald gets free, like I said, the ladies and I will hold Emerald here until he calms down." Maite said before smiling at the duo before she starts walking away while her ass sways to a fro which was a good reminder of what Ruby's figure would be in the future when she was fully grown.

Finn blushes at the thought before he looks at Ruby and asked this.

"So… what do you wanna do now?"

Ruby then grins before she said this when she got close to Finn.

"Why not go on a mission to get some cash and maybe… take me out on a real date?, I doubt Gramps would give away free meals… could also invite Hydrian to give you a show if you want." Ruby said before she starts walking away from Finn while her own ass sways to and fro.

Finn's eyes widen when he heard that before blushing brightly when he saw Ruby's ass and a moment later he starts following her.

Time then passed to much later with Finn, Ruby, and Hydrian actually going for a mission after Finn got a few solo F ranked missions under his belt, this mission dealt with delivering a package through the badlands to a meeting point on the Map of the Easy Zone that was magically enchanted to not only give the EZC's location in case it moved but the mission's goal location as well, a pricy map to get but well worth it in the end with Ruby buying a few in advance and gave Finn one, though thanks to the distance, they were running a bit low on water so Finn thought it would be a good idea to try and drink from a cactus when he remembered one of Jake's advices.

" _Remember Finn, it's important to stay hydrated no matter what, so just find anything liquid like and drink!"_ Jake's memory self said before poofing away while the trio were walking by a cactus.

Finn blinks before he walk towards the cactus and uses his demon sword to cut off a piece of the cactus.

He looked inside to find some juice before he takes a drink while his Familiar got in one piece to cool off.

Hydrian looked back only to have her eyes widen before she shouts out.

"NO FINN DON'T DRINK THAT!" She shouts but was too late as Finn drink the juice.

Ruby looked back as well before getting a shocked look on her face before Finn said this.

"But there's water trapped inside these." Finn said while he held one part of the cactus that held some water in it while Ruby looked at Hydrian with worry before she said this to Finn.

"No thanks Finn, but you really shouldn't drink anymore." Ruby said to see if Finn would listen.

Finn however looked confused before he said this.

"Really?, it's very thirst quenching though." Finn said before he blinked a few times while he felt funny before he said this in a… interesting way… like he was advertising something.

"Drink Cactus juice, it'll quench ya, nothing's quenchier, it's the quenchiest." Finn said before grinning at the duo which made said duo sweatdrop before Ruby said this when she took the cactus from Finn's hand and poured the water to the ground.

"Ok… I think you've had enough." Ruby said while Finn looked at Hydrian and he said this.

"Wow, Hydrian looks hot because it looks like she's on fire." Finn said to the duo while he stares at Hydrian and looked her up and down.

Ruby then looked up to see the familiar flying weirdly before it just flew into the ground before Ruby picked it up to see that it had an anime like swirl like icon on its eye which made her sigh when she realized that Finn and the Familiar were out of it now.

Hydrian looks at Ruby before she spoke up.

"This is not good."

Finn however grins before he said this.

"Not good?, this reminds me of my fun time with Phoebe before I left Ooo, Marcy said that it was bad that I didn't use a condom with Phoebe when I accidently told her that I never used protection or anything." Finn deliriously said while he grins at the duo.

Hydrian's eyes widen in shock before she said this.

"Wait what?"

Finn however just gave a delirious lopsided grin before he said this.

"Oh yeah, I never knew that I needed any condoms or birth control because Jake made sure I never got anywhere around tier 15 so Phoebe had to teach me before I came here, so Phoebe could be knocked up, if I never followed Jake's advice or the Cosmic Owl's I may not be here with one beautiful lady and her sexy liquid based friend now, same with Me-Mow as well… hehehe.." Finn said while his control of things were slipping more and he was now accidently flirting with Hydrian while he looked unsteady on his feet.

Hydrian and Ruby, though blushed from the flirting, were again shocked at the info, which would explain more on why Finn was banished but also hearing the part about Phoebe and stuff.

Finn then said this with a bigger grin on his face.

"Hehe, and considering what I heard from Ruby, I'm hoping to get a good sight of you two going at it like she said, heard she even brought you for that reason as well… maybe Ruby likes you Hydrian." Finn said while he chuckles without restraint which showed the Cactus juice was working full force.

Hydrian and Ruby blushes before they looked at each other before Hydrian said this.

"Okay he's definitely losing it."

"Y-Yeah, lets get him to the goal point so we can wait for him to run this juice out of his system." Ruby said before she pockets the familiar who was out of it as well before she gestured for the duo to follow them, though she had to walk back and drag Finn by the arm when he seemed way too interested in looking at the sky before the said this.

"Whoa…. How did we get out here in the ocean." Finn said with a zoned out tone which made the duo sweatdrop before they managed to get Finn to the Goal area and Ruby delivered the package for Finn when they got there and the trio had to stick around for a few hours with the receiver who offered to give them a lift back to the EZC with his Leaper and the sled that he had for passengers, and now the group was heading back while Finn, who was finally out of the cactus juices disastrous effects was covering his face with his hands when he couldn't look anyone in the eyes right now while he sat between Ruby and Hydrian, he made a good impression of a tomato right now as well.

Hydrian looks at Finn for a moment before she looks at Ruby to see if they should say something.

Ruby then said this to Finn.

"Hey Finn… you alright?, we don't blame you or think any less of you for what happened." Ruby said to try and get Finn to calm down.

Though Finn said this.

"But I made a fool of myself in front of you guys. Aren't you a bit embarrassed by me Ruby? I mean I did reveal why I was banished, but I also opened my big mouth and told you guys about Phoebe."

Ruby took a moment to scratch her head before she said this.

"Well… while I can't say I'm surprised since I heard about this Jake guy's advice his lack of teaching about tiers, but my dad gets it on constantly with my mom and aunts and plenty of others do, in fact, did you know wolfkin can knock other's mates up and the entire tribe takes care of the pups?, so it's not too strange to hear about a husband knocking up another or a wife getting knocked up by another guy or woman back home, was just surprised that this Phoebe woman didn't think about protection if she was the one who teaches you, not your fault fully." Ruby said before looking to Hydrian to back her up.

Hydrian sees this before she spoke up.

"Yeah Finn, plus if you think about it, this Jake fellow should've been at fault since he was supposed to teach you about the tiers and stuff."

Ruby nods at that before she said this.

"Yeah, besides, would be hypocritical of me to try and keep her out of the relationship we have now if she comes by in the future, just… don't be surprised if we get into an argument or something alright Finn?" Ruby said while she smiles at Finn.

Finn did sniffle a bit before he wrapped an arm around Ruby and Hydrian and hugged them before the human spoke up.

"Thanks guys."

Ruby smiles before she got a mischievous look on her face before she said this.

"Hey Finn…"

"Yeah?" Finn said as he looked at Ruby before wondering what she'll say.

However instead of saying anything, Ruby just looked at Hydrian with a grin on her face before she surprised Finn when she pulled Hydrian in and gave her a kiss on her lips, or at least where Hydrian's lips were supposed to be on her slime like body and gave Finn one intense view of a makeout session when Hydrian just went with it and returned the kiss.

Finn's eyes widen when he saw the display before he blushed brightly when he starts to enjoy it.

The Familiar popped itself free of Ruby's pocket and after a moment of looking around before it just flew up and lands on the Battle Planet while Finn continues to watch the display before Ruby pulled away before she said this to Finn.

"So Finn… how did you like the sight?, pretty sure you wouldn't complain if other ladies came by and hit on me huh?" Ruby said while she moved to sit next to Finn while a blushing Hydrian got back in her seat next to Finn as well.

Finn continues to blush and even though he doesn't say anything, he was able to shake his head.

Ruby smiles at that before she said this to help change the conversation.

"I also hope that new home you have is doing well, granted it's not the best place since it needed to be fixed up, but its should be better than sleeping outside or in Tobi's room." Ruby said before giggling.

Finn did chuckled a bit before he spoke up.

"Yeah. And my new home is great. Granted it needs a fixer upper but still good. And even though Me-Mow, Pluton and the nymphs are somewhere else, I can still see them. Plus I do have my familiar and BMO's company when I'm home."

Ruby nods before she said this.

"Yup, and Pluton lives with one of the mechanics here named Mr. Bright if I remember right, nice old man who just loves to tinker with robots, even saw Pluton help him with getting some materials when he's not working with you on a mission and BMO goes there when your not home to keep him company, and I heard the Water Nymphs are living in the wolf camp and are making underwater tunnels to get around the place easier, and I think Me-Mow is just flat out staying in Frost and Roses room for… obvious reasons." Ruby said before blushing near the end.

Finn blushed as well before he said this.

"Y-Yeah… for obvious reasons."

While the trio took their time with coming back to the EZC, the scene went to the Water Nymph sisters themselves to see what they were up to.

* * *

 **Badlands/ EZC/ ?/ Denise, Lapis, Lazuli**

Turns out, the trio was with Odin in his home while they were on their knees while they were licking and sucking Odin's dick while he sat on his couch and groans from the pleasure, the reason they were here was to ask for some advice about his sons, mainly Beo, Ingrem, and Fenrir, but because they were on a mission while Ed tags along, the sisters had nothing better to do so they were doing this while a few of Odin's wives were cooking breakfast, Lapis did have fun with the elder wolf so it wasn't a bad day for the trio.

Lapis did lick the head while Denise licked the base of Odin's dick while lastly Lazuli was licking and sucking the elder wolf's balls.

Odin groans from that while he pets the trios heads with his hands when he liked what they were doing.

Lapis continues to lick the head before she lifts her head before asking this.

"So Odin, what does Ingrem do on his spare time when he's not on a mission or stuff?"

Odin chuckles before he said this.

"Well he mainly works in the science based areas of the EZC or gathers ingredients in advance during missions to allow him some free time, he works mainly with chemicals however, just don't ask him too much about science or he will go on a rant." Odin said before chuckling before groaning a bit when Lazuli gave his balls an extra hard suck.

Lapis made sure to take a mental note before she went back to lick the head of Odin's dick before Denise asked this.

"So what does Beo do for fun?"

Odin grins before he said this.

"Well… mainly he goes to the breeding area and has plenty of fun with the ladies there, but when not there, he goes and trains with various weapons to get used to them, he's like a jack of all trades with weaponry so if you want to watch his muscles tense or have some fun with him in the showers if you want to help him relax." Odin said before shuddering when Lapis starts to lick under the head of his dick.

Denise did blush on some parts she heard before she went back to licking the base of Odin's dick.

That's when Lazuli pulls her head back a bit and asks this.

"And what does Fenrir do on his free time?"

Odin grins more at Lazuli before he said this.

"Oh nothing much when not on missions, though he does work with his women during training to help take more of his dick in them, but when not… hmmm… I would say one of three main things, one, he goes to train similar to Beo, two, he goes to the breeding area to see if he can find any new ladies that can take him, and finally he trains with his Leaper, but rarely as a bonus, he studies magic to try to mix his combat styles, though when not doing everything physical, he does go to the arena, the market, or the center of the city where events are held daily to see if anything interesting happens, but the most shocking… he does love a good book but has trouble reading thanks to how small books are compared to him." Odin said while he grits his teeth when Denise licked in the sheath part of his body where the dick base was at and it made him shudder since that was a rare thing to happen.

Lazuli made sure to remember that before she went back to pleasing Odin's ball sack.

For a minute or two, the three women continue their actions before they felt various parts of Odin's dick twitching to show he was about to blow his load while he pants more and groans louder as time went on.

This caused the nymphs to double their efforts to make sure Odin came hard and good.

However the door to the place opened before a voice tried to say this.

"Hey Brother, I need to-!" The voice said right before Odin howls before he came hard on Lapis's face and the force caused some of his semen to hit Lazuli and Denise as well.

The nymphs moan in unison as they try to catch some of Odin's cum in their mouths.

The person after waiting for Odin to finish and cleared their throat to get the four people's attention while said person enjoyed the sight, the voice clearer sounded male.

The person who spoke was Juan Middleton, Cedric's father and Odin's younger brother.

Odin chuckles before he said this to Juan.

"Hehe, hello Brother, sorry about that but considering the situation, was too distracted to notice." Odin said while he pants for breath before looking at the Water Nymph sisters.

The nymphs looked at Juan before they looked at Odin before Lazuli said this.

"You're Odin's brother? You two look very different."

Odin just chuckles at that which made his stomach jiggle a few times before he said this.

"Well he got the better side of the gene pool considering the muscles he has in his middle age years, I may have power but he's got an all around body going for him and is still a top fighter here, hehe, Dad always did favor him when my body started to go, also got this gut from our grandfather, skipped our dad and went to me while Juan got lucky." Odin said with an amused tone while he sat up a bit on the couch.

Juan chuckled before he spoke up.

"Oh come on Odin, even if you got… this from Gramps, father did care for us equally."

Odin rolled his eyes before he said this.

"Try saying that when dad practically trained you himself, had to learn things on my own when I couldn't keep up and read a lot in the library, but I doubt your here for a simple visit, want to have some fun with one of these ladies while we talk?, that boner under your loincloth is making it very hard to take you seriously." Odin said while chuckling when the sight of the three water nymphs pleasing him got Juan worked up.

The nymphs blushed when they saw the bulge in Juan's loincloth while Juan chuckles before he spoke up.

"Yeah you got me there."

"Well pick a lady and take a seat, thanks to me warming them up, they should be good to go, though we do have a free lady…" Odin said before he trailed off to think before giggling was heard before a woman's voice said this.

"Well not sure if I'm interrupting everyone but we're done." A woman's voice said before 4 wolf women enter the room while they carried food and drinks, one looked like she had silver fur, plenty of scars on her body, and looked tough as hell, not only that but she was large as Fenrir.

Another looked petite looking Wolf Woman with fur like Fenrir's, she was surprisingly small seem calm like Ingrem.

Another was a Wolf woman with a slightly crazed look in her eyes while she seemed to be just as strong as the silver looking wolf woman and seemed like Ed.

And finally one who seemed to have a confident look like Beo, she also had his fur color and all of them wore loincloths and bra like cloths.

All in all, all 4 looked very beautiful in their own ways or very exotic as well.

Juan chuckles before he spoke up.

"Hey ladies, and my that's some tasty foods you made."

The petite looking woman said this with a kind smile.

"Thank you Juan, hope you like the meal, we made plenty, and sorry for not introducing ourselves to you beautiful Water Nymphs, my name is Lorette." The Petite looking Wolf woman said to introduce herself before the confident looking one said this.

"Lum, and the crazed one is Sarah." The confident one said to the trio before Sarah eyes the trio and their asses, seems Ed got that trait from her.

"Olga." The tall silver one said to the sister's with a Stoic tone.

The nymphs blinked when they saw the ladies before they compared them to the four wolfmen that they know before Lapis asked this.

"Are each one of you mothers to Fenrir, Beo, Ingrem and Ed?"

The petite one smiles before she said this.

"Yup, sorry if our sons gave you issues, I tried to raise Ingrem to be a gentleman, but I think he may be a bit pushy with women, and sorry for our husband here if he pressured you three into doing this.' Lorette said while she gave the three water Nymphs a kind smile with the others minus Olga did the same, guess Olga doesn't express much.

That's when the nymphs shook their heads before Denise spoke up.

"No reason to apologize. Odin hasn't pressured us and your sons haven't gave us any issue." She said before Lapis spoke.

"Yeah plus Ingrem was indeed a gentleman." She said.

Lorette smiles at that before Lum spoke up.

"Well he better be, I tried to raise Beo to be one but all he turned out was a womanizer, not a real issue here but I should kick his ass in training if he didn't at least have manners with you three, I heard he or the others never even took you three on a date yet." Lum said while she grins a bit at the things she could do to her son in training.

Denise, Lapis and Lazuli blushes at the idea before Lazuli spoke up.

"Well… no. Not yet as far as we know."

"Hehe, oh yeah, definitely going to enjoy that training day." Lum said before Loretta said this.

"Now now, at least give them a chance to ask them out, they seem like nice ladies but if they just want to have fun with our sons and husband, who are we to stop them, besides, you were not very picky about lovers yourself and took a few 18 year olds for a gangbang that shocked even Olga here, you had like what?, 20 guys and gals?" Lorette said which made Lum chuckle nervously while Olga roll her eyes when that was mentioned, though Sarah did grin when she remembered getting to have her own fun that day.

The nymphs were shocked when they heard that info.

Odin just chuckles before he said this.

"Try and not read too much into it, unlike most species, we Wolfkin don't get STD's or HIV's so it allows us to have as much fun as we want, same with Lionkin so it makes up sought out lovers for other species, in fact every other major species in the EZC minus some rare visitors are immune so its one reason why many people hook up and get everything out of their system." Odin said before chuckling at the Water Nymph's expressions.

The nymphs had surprise looks on their faces before blushing when they remembered seeing some wolfmen and women with different species.

Lum then said this to the group when she put the platters down and said this.

"So everyone, better dig in to the food here, Olga made most of it here believe it or not." Lum said while Olga blushed a bit while Lorette lifts the lids off the platters to show some pretty good looking foods to the group.

The nymphs blinked in surprise when they saw the food before Juan spoke up.

"Hmmmmm, you really outdone yourself Olga." He said as he enjoyed the smell.

Olga was still silent for a moment but she surprised everyone when she said this with a surprisingly womanly voice for someone her size and seemed sexy as well.

"Thanks." Olga said which made Odin grin before he said this.

"So ladies, what are you going to do today?" Odin asked which made Lorette say this.

"Well, I'm going to head to the library and read plenty of books for magic, Lum here is going to train or go on a mission or two, Sarah… well… you know where she will head since like Ed, she's an ass woman and likes taking it up the ass from the breeding section, Olga however doesn't have anything planned today." Lorette said while she smiles more at the thought of a good book.

That's when Juan asked this.

"Well if you want Olga, you can join us."

Olga raised an eyebrow at that before she said this.

"What do you mean exactly?, like join in your orgy?, I would but I doubt these ladies here can take my size, I don't mind giving it to my husband or you but I think they may not like how intense I can get." Olga said when she saw the semen on the watery trios faces.

The nymphs blinked when they heard that before Lazuli spoke up.

"Actually… I don't mind if I have a turn with you."

Olga just looked to her with a slightly surprised look in her eyes before she said this.

"You sure?, unlike my son, I won't hold back, or can you grow a dick?, personally I don't mind either way." Olga said while she knelt in front of Lazuli before saying this.

"But that's AFTER we eat, clean your faces you three or no breakfast for you, I worked hard to make this food and I won't tolerate those who insult my cooking." Olga said while she gave a look that dared anyone arguing.

The nymphs blinked before Juan said this.

"Yeah you three better wash up. Olga is very serious about that."

So after everyone got cleaned, they were all eating at the table while Odin, and the Water Nymph sisters stayed naked, though Olga had no issues while the Water Nymph sisters had various thoughts about the food.

"Wow… that's is some tasty eggs." Denise commented before Lazuli spoke.

"Don't forget the bacon." She said as she happily chew it".

"Yeah but these pancake are so yummy." Lapis said.

Odin laughed at that before he said this.

"Well eat up, you're about to burn a lot of energy today after all." Odin said with a grin on his face while his dick pulsed in everyone's view while he ate.

The nymphs blushed when they saw that while Juan chuckles before he spoke up to Odin.

"So bro, reason I came over was not just to say hello but it was about something else."

Odin blinked at that before he said this.

"Like what?" Odin said while he took a sip of his drink.

"It's about Cedric." Juan said.

Odin blinked more before he said this.

"Is it about that sword he got from Finn after he helped Finn with a few missions?, heard he keeps zapping people's asses with it, granted its funny but…" Odin said before chuckling when he saw Cedric zap Xan's ass a few times.

Juan chuckled at the memory before he spoke up.

"No Grigori has been helping Cedric to better understand the sword. It's about that other thing when he's you know... trying to be distant."

"Ah, well that will change when he hits 18 soon, his instinct will practically force him to get with a few women so I doubt you will have to worry soon, think its in a few months and I think he will change his tune on trying to get some loving ladies, I remember my experimenting days and I remember how intense you were with Emelina and Fernina when you and Grigori tag teamed them back then." Odin said before chuckling at the memory.

The nymphs blinked when they heard that while Juan, who blushes, chuckles before he spoke up.

"Yeah those were good times. But anyway, Grigori and I had something planned for Cedric when his 18th birthday comes."

"Hooo… like what?" Odin said when he could already guess what it was.

The nymphs were curious before Juan said this.

"Simple… we lock Cedric in a room with a few Lionesses and wolf ladies that are willing."

Odin laughs at that before he said this.

"Well then, why don't I lend a hand with that, I could bring in some ladies and have my wives help out as well if they are interested, I actually know some people who may help from other tribes, some ladies in their younger years did want to get knocked up by Cedric and my boys already did knock some ladies up, want to try and have Cedric have his own kids and maybe meet some ladies who stay long term?, Olga here is from the silverfur tribe after all so maybe she knows some ladies there since she visits her parents." Odin said before Olga just shrugged and said this.

"I nominate Tibet, she's unique in that she has both genders like me but she can help Cedric if he needs a breather, plus she did have her eye on him as well." Olga said while she sipped her drink…. Wait… both genders?

Juan and the nymphs blinked when they heard that before Lapis asked this.

"Did you say both genders?"

Olga then looked to the trio and said this.

"Indeed, the Silverfur tribe's females have both genders, were like an amazon tribe and we have spells to hide our dicks, there are rarely any silverful men so we come here to get knocked up daily by strong males, so that's the reason I don't mind getting with one of you since its has been awhile since I last did anything with my dick, bit of a tip, because of both genders, we silverfur's have double the sex drive compared to other Wolfkin and have the stamina to match." Olga said without even breaking the stoic tone.

The nymphs were surprised when they heard that while Juan, who was also surprised, had a thoughtful look on his before he said this.

"Well after hearing that surprising detail, it wouldn't hurt if I meet this Tibet woman and other ladies before introducing them to my son… *Sigh*... Hopefully when his 18th birthday passes, he can actually smile again. Ever since that… incident happened he has never shown a single smile. Emy and I do tend to worry. Hopefully the lucky ladies that are picked will help him. Plus it would be nice if he did knock up a few ladies. Emy and I had always wanted grandchildren though my wife has been wanting more hehe."

Odin chuckles before he said this.

"Well if you want, I could have one of my wives here if they are interested go a round with Cedric and see if he can knock one up, should give the grandkid that you want as well, we can smell out family from regular wolfkin and these four don't have any blood relation to him after all." Odin said with a grin on his face.

The nymphs were again surprise from what they heard while Juan blinked before before he said this.

"Really?... Well if you're sure and okay about it then which of your wives do you have in mind?"

"Welllll… considering that he maybe a handful at first and that he may be shocked from Tibet, why not Olga here since she can easily overpower the pup that is soon to be an adult, also adds a third person who can help with giving the brat some breathing room, though don't be surprised if I try and put the moves on Emelina if she agrees, the ladies who do seem interested do think I'm loveable and cuddly after all." Odin said before grinning at his brother after he winked at Lapis.

Lapis blushes while Juan sweatdrops before he spoke up.

"Oh I know. I've seen women lay on that stomach of yours like it was a bed or something."

Odin just chuckles at that before he looked to Olga and said this.

"So Olga, what do you think?, think you can birth that brat's pup?" Odin said before Olga said this.

"Sure." Olga simply said before she went back to eating like getting knocked up was no big deal.

The nymphs were shocked at the answer before Lapis asked this.

"Really?"

"Not the first time I got knocked up in the breeder stations, or when Odin bring in some of his friends and they got really intense." Olga said while she continues to eat her meal.

The nymphs were surprised again when they heard that before Lazuli asked this.

"So wait, if Cedric knocked you up, would that mean that Fenrir would have a sibling/cousin?"

"I have no blood relation to Juan, Odin, or Cedric, so technically Fenrir would have a half sibling, and the rest of the tribe would raise it, not the first time stuff like this happened you know, remember what Odin said, we can tell blood relations from those who are not so we have no in breeding, granted mother's and Daughters can tag team a male or two sisters can do the same while they have fun with one another or the mother teaches the child when they get older about sex, but nothing comes out as a result." Olga explains to the trio like it was a normal thing.

The nymphs blinked in surprise before blushing after hearing stuff about mother/daughter tag teams.

Juan chuckled a bit before he spoke up.

"Well either way, thank you Olga for being part of this."

Olga just shrugged before she said this.

"No worries Juan, just focus on thinking of a way to get Cedric in a decently sized room alone and make sure all openings are closed and locked and the ladies and I will handle the rest." Olga said while she sipped her drink before she went back to eating her meal with was over 3/4th's done like the others.

Juan nods to Olga while he and everyone else continues eating though Lazuli had one question.

"Say Olga? If Fenrir is the chief of this tribe, did he challenge your husband for the spot or something?" She asked before Juan chuckled and spoke up.

"Not really. Not trying to offend Odin here but he wasn't actually chief material."

Odin chuckles at that before he said this.

"No offense taken, not really the leader type anyway, besides in order for a chief to be in charge, there are two conditions, one is to simply challenge the current leader for the position, another is for the current chief to retire and pass the torch to another of their choice in any way they want, Fenrir won that in the second part when he won a tournament and has never lost a fight sense then, pretty proud of him as well since he has Olga's smarts for a brain and Brawn package, not only that, he is desirable by practically every lady not related to him so that's a plus." Odin said before chuckling when he looks at Lazuli when she was asking questions about his largest son.

Lazuli blushes a bit before Denise asked this question.

"Who did Fenrir beat to get the title? Was your father a chief?"

"Nah, my grandfather was the advisor though before he retired, he was a strong battlemage, he used magic to enchant his weapons and to strengthen his body mid battle for surprising shocks to his opponents, as for his opponent, well… not sure if you all know her but remember Astrid?, well she tried to take him on in a battle for the title in the finals and got beaten by him and by law, presented herself to him in front of everyone and he took her then and there as a sign of her submission, no kids were allowed in the arenas were the battles took place so don't worry about that, she practically fell for his strength and decided to be his mate, bit of a tip, she's one of the strongest fighters here and could probably take Juan in a battle, that's how strong she is, and still lost to Fenrir, compared to most, Fenrir is like the alpha of alpha's here not only for his size but because of his sense in a fight, his sense when working with ladies, everything, but it's not like he got all of that from the get go, he trained hard, studied hard, practically gave blood, sweat, tears, and semen with the ladies to get where he was and I couldn't be prouder, Beo, Ingrem, and Ed, in their own ways have one of the traits as well that make me proud as well, Beo for his charming personality, Ingrem for his intelligence, and Ed… well… he is the strongest but let's say that he would prefer to fuck a woman up the ass like Sarah here likes to take it up the ass." Odin said before chuckling again.

The nymphs all blinked at surprise at the info before a moment later, Lapis looked at Juan before she asked him this.

"So Mr. Juan. Like your brother, do you have other wives?"

Juan blinked at that before he said this.

"No, just Emelina, however considering our culture and sometimes Emelina does go on long missions, I go to the breeders stations to get any lust out of my system and could have children in other tribes, Emelina could have done the same before she and I got serious and she could have had children of her own that could be in other tribes as well, she did go to some tribes for 9 months before every now and then so that could have happened." Juan said while he didn't seem to mind about that.

The nymphs blinked in surprise when they heard that before Denise asked this.

"But did you two ever check to see if you both ever had any possible kids from different partners before you two become an item? I mean we may not have met your son yet but wouldn't he know he might have other siblings?"

"Oh he does and he respects our choices, in fact before he became Stoic like he normally is, he was happy to have so many siblings, but was very happy when Emelina and I had Eruru and got him a sister." Juan said while he smiles a bit at the memory.

The nymphs seems to like that answer before Lapis asked.

"Well even though you guys seem happy, did you had the thought of have another wife or two?"

Juan just chuckles before he said this.

"No, Emelina and I may have plenty of lovers but she and I always return to one another, if we did have a lady to add, we would have by now, I mean it may seem strange but what I feel for Emelina is not just a physical attraction, it has to be emotional as well, I mean I'm not trying to be picky but it probably seems strange since my brother here has 4 wives and plenty of wolfman have plenty of other wives." Juan said before blushing when he talked about that.

The nymphs blinked for a moment but seemed to understand what Juan is saying before Denise spoke up.

"I think my sisters and I understand what you mean and we respect that. Sorry if we been doing 20 questions on you."

"No worries, curiosity helps with learning and I bet you have a better understanding of how we wolfkin work now." Juan said while he smiles kindly at the trio.

The trio smiles a bit at Juan before they nod their heads at the wolfman.

A bit later, the group was done before Lorette, Lum, and Sarah left the house to do what they would do after they said their goodbyes, or a hug in Sarah's case with Odin which left Odin, Juan, and Olga with the Water Nymph sister.

That's when Juan spoke up.

"So, now that is just us 6, which of these beautiful nymphs go to whom?"

"Well… I would suggest Lazuli for Olga, Maybe Denise if she wants to go a round with me, and Lapis to you, might as well show these three how the Middleton men and my wife work." Odin said with a grin on is face.

Juan also grinned while the nymphs blushes a bit before each one went to the three wolfkin starting with Lazuli and Olga, Denise to Odin and Lapis to Juan.

A couple minutes later in a large bedroom, and Denise and Lapis were riding the two mens dicks while they were next to one another while Olga was towering over Lazuli while she was fingering Lazuli's pussy with a large finger that could have passed off as a dick as well from the size, she was loosening up Lazuli first before trying anything.

Denise and Lapis groans and moans loud while Lazuli was moaning a bit loudly from having her pussy fingered.

Juan and Odin had pleased looks on their faces when they could feel how good their pussies were while Olga just rolled her eyes before she said this.

"Pretty pathetic if I may say so, you are way too tight for Fenrir, and while I'm not as big as him, I'm not small, are you sure you want to do this?" Olga said while she used a thumb to rub Lazuli's bud aggressively.

Lazuli groans before she looks at Olga before the Nymph said this.

"Y-Yes I want to. So that way I can… please Fenrir the right way." She said while blushing.

Olga then raised an eyebrow before she said this.

"Better relax then, adding a second finger." Olga said before she pushed her middle finger in Lazuli's pussy and after a slight struggle, she managed to get the finger inside before she starts to move her fingers around to stretch Lazuli's pussy.

Lazuli groans when she felt that before she tries to take a few deep breaths so she can calm down.

Olga however didn't show mercy since Lazuli was trying to get some fun with Fenrir, she then surprised Lazuli when she just licked her free hand's large thumb to lube it up and just shoved it inside of Lazuli's ass before she really starts to really work Lazuli's holes.

Lazuli's eyes widen from that action before she groans a bit loudly but still tries to be calm before she had this thought.

' _F-Fuck they're huge! But I can't show any weakness. Gotta prove to Olga that I'm good enough to please Fenrir and maybe more.'_

Olga in turn just hums with a hard to read tone like she was gauging her before Olga said this.

"If you want, I can show you my dick before we take this further, should at least show you what I'm packing." Olga said while she waits for Lazuli's response while she could slowly feel Lazuli relaxing around her fingers.

Lazuli took a moment to calm down before she spoke up.

"O-Okay."

Olga nods before she muttered something before a crests near hear bud appeared before a cracking sound was heard before the crests shattered and from it, Olga's dick was seen, complete with a set of large round testicles that looked heavy, she was 14 ½ to 15 inches long and 2 ½ in width, an inch and a half to an inch shorter than Fenrir in an all around fashion but still massive to say the least while Olga keeps her actions up while waiting for Lazuli and possibly her sisters reactions.

Lazuli's eyes widen in shock when she the monster that Olga was packing.

Denise and Lapis, who turned their heads, had the same reaction when they saw how big Olga's dick was.

"So, second thoughts?" Olga said when she saw the reaction that Lazuli had when she saw her dick.

Lazuli did gulp a bit but still was able to say this.

"No."

Olga then nods before she said this when she pulled her fingers away.

"I'll just skip the rest of the foreplay since your wet enough, better relax because this will be a tough intense ride for you." Olga said with a Stoic look on her face while she adjusted herself so that the head of her dick touched Lazuli's folds before she used one hand to hold Lazuli down before she tried to push her dick in but had some trouble when Lazuli didn't seemed relaxed enough but Olga keeps on going anyway and part of the dickhead managed to get in after a struggle but the head itself didn't get in fully.

Lazuli grinds her teeth before groaning when she feels Olga's dick going further in her pussy even if it was just part of the head of Olga's dick.

Although the water nymph tries to relax as she continues to grind her teeth.

Olga then managed to get the head of her dick inside of Lazuli's pussy before she placed her hands on Lazuli's hips.

She then starts to push her way in even if it was at a snail's pace, that was how tight Lazuli was, either that or with how massive Olga was, but Olga didn't seem to care right now when she keeps forcing herself deeper till she was about 6 inches in and was pushing deeper, she even ignored the pained cries from Lazuli every now and then.

Lazuli had a bit of tears in her eyes as she keeps groaning but still tries to relax so she can get used to Olga's dick.

Olga however ignored the tears to push deeper and deeper until she bumped into Lazuli' cervix and stopped to see how she was taking it, Olga wasn't even caring right now about Lazuli since she did bring this onto herself and bit off more than she could chew and she was going to see how far Lazuli would go to earn her respect.

Lazuli, though still had a few tears, continues to groan as she felt her insides getting stretched out, before she took a few moments to calm down.

She then looks at Olga for a moment before the Nymph said this.

"K-Keep… going."

Olga nods at that before she just starts to thrust her hips which caused her massive dick to go in and out of her pussy at a steady rate.

Lazuli groans a couple of times but also tries to be calm and relaxing before she had this thought.

' _Glob… I feel my insides are getting stretched… but I need to do this. Gotta earn her respect if I ever want to have more fun with Fenrir. I bet she did the same thing to Do and the others… well if they can do it… so will I.'_ She thought while having a determined look on her face.

Olga saw that before she just starts to use more power in her thrusts to really hit against Lazuli's cervix.

Lazuli continues to groan a bit more before she lets out a couple of moans.

Denise and Lapis watched with surprise and worried looks as they watch their sister getting her pussy pounded.

Odin however chuckles before he said this.

"Don't worry, Olga may seem cold but she's showing tough love with Lazuli, after all, if she can't take Olga, there is no way she can take Fenrir." Odin said before he starts to thrust his hips up into Denise's pussy while he gripped her breasts hard.

Denise groans before Juan spoke up.

"Yeah so trust Olga, she knows what she's doing." He said before grabbing Lapis's breasts which made said nymph to groan as well.

Olga in the meantime was slowly getting rougher and rougher with her thrusts while her dick was slowly starting to try and force its way through Lazuli's cervix while Olga held Lazuli's legs to the side.

Lazuli groans and moans a bit loudly but slowly starts to get used to Olga's dick hitting her cervix.

A minute later, Olga pulled most of her dick out of Lazuli's pussy before she slammed herself inside which caused her dick to bash through Lazuli's cervix and a massive bulge formed from the massive intruder.

Lazuli groans a bit loudly while grinding her teeth before she saw the big lump on her stomach.

It made her almost think she was already pregnant.

However Olga starts to thrust her dick in and out of Lazuli's pussy aggressively while her dick forced its way in and out of her womb, all in all, Olga was completely dominating Lazuli while her large balls slap Lazuli's ass and she could feel how heavy they were each time.

Lazuli's blush deepens as she groans and moans loudly before she had this thought.

' _Fuck! Her balls are huge and… heavy. Either she's backed up or… she's very fertile which explains where Fenrir got it from.'_

Olga in turn just hums more when she starts to thrust harder and faster into Lazuli's pussy while her dick starts to throb hard in Lazuli's pussy, seems she was really enjoying how tight Lazuli was or its been awhile since she last used her dick.

Lazuli could feel the Olga's dick throbbing before he a moment later, Lazuli could feel her climax approaching but decides to hold it so she can last a little longer.

Olga however used more speed and power shockingly and keeps her barrage up on Lazuli's pussy for minutes on end when she held her own orgasm back until...

Lazuli's eyes widen before she moans loud as her pussy tightens around Olga's dick before the nymph climaxed hard on it.

Olga didn't even show any reaction to that while she shocking powered her thrusts through Lazuli's tightened hole while it spasms on her dick.

Lazuli's orgasm got stronger while feeling surprised that Olga hadn't climaxed yet.

Olga however just keeps going while her dick keeps pulsing more and more, did her stamina match her size?, was Fenrir able to last longer if he got serious?

Lazuli taps off after 30 seconds pass but was still moaning loudly from Olga's strong thrusts.

Olga keeps going strong for about 10 minutes more while her dick finally pulses faster and faster and her eyes narrow a bit to concentrate to keep going as long as she could while Odin and Juan felt their own orgasms approaching from their nonstop thrusts.

Denise and Lapis felt the duo's dicks pulsing as well which made the two nymphs bounced harder while their orgasms was approaching.

Lazuli moans and groans loudly before she felt another orgasm approaching before she attempts to wrap her legs around Olga.

Though that failed thanks to Olga holding her legs still while Olga keeps pounding Lazuli's pussy while her dick throbs more and more in Lazuli until…

Lazuli moans very loud when she climaxed hard on Olga's dick as the nymph's pussy tightens around it.

Olga in turn didn't show or give any reaction to that except for a small growl before she came hard in Lazuli without warning… but shocking still was that she was still thrusting her dick in and out of Lazuli's pussy without mercy.

Lazuli moans very loud with ecstasy as she felt her insides get filled up which caused the nymph's orgasm to get stronger.

While that happened, Odin and Juan thrust their dicks faster and faster into Lapis and Denise before they growl loudly before howling when they pushed as deep as they could go before they came hard into the duo and Juan's load had an electric shock to it for added effect.

Denise moans loud with she felt Odin's cum fill her pussy up while Lapis, who moans loudly as well, had a fucked up look on her face as her tongue sticks out while her body jolts each time.

All in all, all three people tapped off around the 20 to 30 second mark with Odin finishing first around 22 seconds, Juan around 25, and Olga around a full 30 seconds before they wait for the sisters to calm down.

Said nymphs, who taps off as well, tries to catch their breaths while their blushes deepens and their bodies shudders a bit.

Odin chuckles at that before he said this to his brother.

"So Juan, how was Lapis there?, top quality pussy right?, Denise here is pretty good as well, may have to let you feel her pussy to see how she compares to her sister here." Odin said while he gently rubs Denise's body to help her relax.

Juan chuckles as he does the same to Lapis's ass before he said this.

"Oh yeah. No matter how good Lapis's pussy is, can't leave out Denise just yet. How was Lazuli, Olga?" Juan asked as he looked at Olga.

Olga just huffed before she said this.

"Not bad but considering the state of her body from only after one round, she will need serious training before she tries to go a round with Fenrir, got to give her some points for powering through but…" Olga said while she gestured for everyone to look at Lazuli.

Lazuli feels like she's about to blackout but is trying to stay awake.

Olga in turn just pulled her dick free of Lazuli's pussy before she said this while her load flowed out of Lazuli.

"Yeah… serious training later, for now, unless either of you two want to try my cock out, I would suggest getting off one of them or both of them so I can get my fix from them since I'm nowhere near satisfied." Olga said while she looked to Denise and Lapis to see how they would react.

As Lazuli groans from that, Denise and Lapis blinked in surprise when they heard before looking at Olga's dick.

Although, the duo has some doubts if they can somehow handle a dick that size.

Olga saw that before she said this when she walked between the duo and said this when she aimed her dick next to their heads.

"I'm not going to force you two, but considering your sister is not able to move right now, I suggest you two at least clean me off first before I put it away." Olga said while her cock pulsed a few times between the duo while semen was seen on it, some even dripped from the tip when it slowly flowed from her dick.

Denise and Lapis blushes when they saw that before the duo looked at each other before they looked at Olga before Denise said this.

"We be happy to help you. Maybe we can also help you relax more as well."

Olga in turn hummed from that before she said this.

"Maybe, but for now, I believe you sisters should clean me off before we do anything else." Olga said with a dominant tone to her voice.

Denise and Lapis shudders a bit from the voice as they blushed a bit before brought their heads closer and starts to lick Olga's dick.

Olga hummed in approval when she saw them working her dick good and used her large hands to pet their heads while Juan and Odin looked to one another and grin before they start thrusting their dicks into Denise and Lapis's pussy's again.

Denise and Lapis jolts at first before they groan from having their holes fucked again which causes the two nymphs to double their efforts on cleaning Olga's dick.

The scene then shifts from seeing Olga, Odin, and Juan having their fun with the Water Nymph sisters to much much later when the scene focused on Finn with one last incident happening...

* * *

 **Badlands/ EZC/ Finn**

Some things happened to Finn after he got back to the EZC after his… Cactus juice issue, one was that he was able to take Ruby out on a few dates while making sure that he had plenty of money from doing a lot of missions.

Another was that Me-Mow seemed to be surprised about Finn and Ruby dating which made her wonder to herself if she should just let Finn stick with Ruby and she would quietly walk away when the duo seemed to be in their own worlds so she could get to Frost and Rose's lessons, she did feel jealous when she realized what the emotion was after going on some dates with Finn but compared to her, even if she was told she wasn't damaged goods… well… comparing herself to Ruby was like night and day, she was a bounty hunter who failed and got herself forced upon by bandits, she was now getting lessons from sex demons on how to please others, which did help boost her confidence, but also made her think that compared to Ruby, she may be an easy lay and other things.

Which now led to her stealthy walking away from Finn and Ruby one more time when they were planning their date, ironically, Me-Mow was trying to ask Finn something… but seeing how happy Finn looked made her feel a bit down and she went to walk away before she was noticed so she wouldn't cause a scene while Aggro and the others minus Finn and Ruby noticed which caused Tobi to say this after sighing.

"Great…, give me a moment guys, I'll be right back." Tobi said when he went after Me-Mow to try and calm her down shockingly enough.

That's when Finn noticed Tobi leaving before he asked this.

"Where's Tobi going?"

Hydrian however walked up to Finn before she said this.

"He went to follow Me-Mow it seemed, it looked like she wanted to talk with you about something Finn but looked down or something when she saw how happy you looked when you were speaking to Ruby just now and walked away…" Hydrian said while she saw Ruby looking a bit worried for the feline but also confused why her brother was following her.

Finn blinked in surprise before he asked this.

"Wait, what's wrong with Me-Mow? And why is Tobi following her?"

Hydrian shrugged before she said this.

"No clue, he was hanging around her more since she normally is one of the more quiet people when not flirting with others, maybe they became friends and he went to comfort her, or maybe he is dating her but I'm no mind reader." Hydrian said before she walked away which left the duo alone.

Finn blinks a few times after hearing that although, the thought of Tobi dating Me-Mow did bother the human.

He has no problem with Tobi but Finn obviously still has feelings for Me-Mow.

That's when Finn said this to Ruby.

"Well I'm not doubting that Tobi can help but if something was bothering Me-Mow then I need to see her."

Ruby however sighs before she said this.

"Well when you officially ask her out and to be your girlfriend, make sure to bring her to me so we can straighten things out Finn since I am your first girlfriend, can't get off on the wrong foot now when she's probably getting the wrong idea." Ruby said before winking at Finn before she kissed him on the lips and went to get a bite to eat.

Finn blushes before he starts going to where Tobi was going which hopefully it'll lead the human to Me-Mow.

Thankfully, after following Tobi through various areas of the EZC, he found Tobi walking up to Me-Mow who was sitting on a bench near some grass, thanks to various things, a park was made so that people could go there and relax.

Finn also saw Me-Mow looking depressed before Tobi spoke up to get her attention.

"Not very fond of sticking around crowded places?" Tobi said while he had his hands in his pockets.

Me-Mow blinks before she looks at Tobi and said this.

"I just needed a quiet place to think."

Tobi just nods before he said this.

"I can respect that, but if you want to talk about what's going on with Finn and Ruby yourself, I'm all ears, I may not want to be in charge of the EZC if anything happens to Dad, but most likely if anything does happen, I'll be the most likely person put in charge because of my Deathless state, so I better get some practice with at least listening to people's problems… though try and not tell anyone that, I got a reputation of being a loner that I want to keep intact for a bit longer so I won't get headaches from people coming to me so I can be a therapist." Tobi said with a small smile on his face when he wanted to try and amused Me-Mow.

Finn blinked when he heard that while in hiding.

Me-Mow let out a slight chuckle before she spoke up.

"Okay I'll talk." She said before sighing a bit and said this.

"I guess sometimes… it bothers me when I see Finn and Ruby happy together. I'm not saying that I'm against that it's just…" She said before stopping.

"Just that you like Finn more than a friend and those play dates are not enough?" Tobi said while he leaned against a lamp post and crossed his arms while he looks at Me-Mow.

Finn's eyes widen when he heard that before he hear Me-Mow say this.

"Yeah. Though it's strange how I never thought I ended up being his friend or like him this way. Though I guess when he saved me, it made my heart… flutter a bit. Plus when he takes me out, I get that giddy feeling. But I wanted to feel more but… I'm not even sure if he likes me that way. I mean I sometimes worried if I'm damaged goods after what the bandits did to me, but your dad and Finn both tell me I'm not…*sigh*... I just wish I have the courage to tell Finn how I feel even though he's dating your sister but still…" she said while Finn felt guilt for not realizing it.

Tobi just shrugged before he said this.

"Well I personally think that for damaged goods as you so seem to think about yourself, you look good to me, maybe instead of thinking about yourself as damaged goods, think of yourself as much more experienced tier wise then Finn because of your lessons with my sisters, besides you flirt with others daily and tease Finn constantly so what's so bad about you asking if you can be his girlfriend, besides he's no saint so it's not like he's the perfect boyfriend, I mean between you and me, I heard from Ruby that he drank cactus juice… heard he made a fool out of himself so it's not like he will complain about the issues you have… would be hypocritical of him to do that after all." Tobi said while he compliments Me-Mow to try and cheer her up.

Me-Mow was feeling a bit better but was surprised to hear about the cactus juice thing.

Finn in the other hand was blushing in embarrassment before he had this thought.

' _Seriously Ruby?'_

Tobi then stood up fully before he said this.

"Personally, if Finn doesn't have the courage to ask a beautiful woman like you out as a second girlfriend even after all that happened, I may do that since unlike the others here, you actually think things through and for the most part is pretty impressive if you think about how the others normally act, only Hebi has a calmness like that but she's more into… well no one knows really, but point is, you are not annoying to me and I consider that a plus, take it how you want but I believe I said my piece and showed your not that damaged if I'm interested in getting to know you better." Tobi said before he starts to walk away.

Me-Mow blinks in surprise when she heard that while Finn, who felt the same thing, felt like Tobi was actually gonna do if Finn didn't do anything.

Tobi in turn, when he walked back to the group, looked at Finn somehow before he gave Finn the gesture to go to Me-Mow, while also saying this without actually speaking… and in some twist… Tobi was so obvious that Finn could read his lips perfectly.

" _Either ask her out… or I will."_ Tobi silently said to Finn before he keeps on walking away.

Finn couldn't believe he was caught but also was shocked when he knew what Tobi meant.

It was only a moment or so before Finn took a deep breath and came out of his hiding spot before he walk towards Me-Mow.

Me-Mow jolts when she heard rustling before she gripped a nearby rock and threw it at Finn in reflex which instantly zeroed in on his forehead…

Tobi in turn had turned back to see how Finn was doing when he heard a loud bang…. And saw him lying on the ground with a large lump on his forehead.

"What in the Nightosphere happened here?" Tobi said when he wondered if Finn was dead or not.

Me-Mow's eyes widen when she saw Finn on the ground before the feline spoke.

"After you left, I heard rustling and thought someone was gonna attack me so I picked up the nearest rock and throw it. But I didn't know it was Finn."

"Huh?, well that would explain the lump, guess Finn must trust you a lot if his battlemoon didn't activate the defense system in it." Tobi said while he got the Battle planet and moon with the Familiar sitting on it so it wouldn't float away which caused it to float around Tobi while Tobi nudged Finn with his foot to see if he was still in the land of the living or not… he would have to visit Death for Finn's soul and that would be a pain since Death did like to use those musical challenges for a chance at the soul back.

Though Finn looked unresponsive, one part of his body did twitch which meant that Finn was not dead though Me-Mow was now beyond freaked out before she said this.

"Oh man, I'm in big trouble."

"Not really, Finn was following me when it seems he heard about me following you, and he was creeping in the bushes so I'm sure he overheard what you and I were talking about, I noticed he was there when his battle planets here floated above the bushes so I tried to give him a signal to ask you out… and it looked like he got a rock to the forehead from sneaking up on you by accident it seems, give me a moment to get some water, should get him up and running." Tobi said while he went to get some water while the familiar flew off of the Battle Planet and lands on Finn's nose and looks at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blinks in surprise when she heard that before she had this thought.

' _W-Wait… Finn was gonna ask me out? But I thought he and Ruby are dating.'_

A minute later, Tobi came back with a cup of water, and after moving the Familiar into Me-Mow's hands, Tobi poured the glass onto Finn's face…

Finn groans a bit before he starts coughing as some of the water entered his mouth, which was open earlier, before Finn sits up and continues coughing a bit more before asking this.

"D-Dude? What was that and… ow." He said before feeling his head.

"Well you kind of goofed when exiting the bush like some kind of stalker and Me-Mow, justifiably by the way, reacted and tossed a rock at you in reflex, and here we are with me waking you and Me-Mow knowing about you wanting to ask Me-Mow out as well." Tobi said while he points a thumb at Me-Mow while the familiar lands on Tobi's thumb and the two stare at one another with emotionless looks…. Oddly fitting the two with a capital O oddly.

Finn finally remembers that before he looks at Me-Mow to see her reaction.

Me-Mow was blushing brightly before Tobi said this.

"Well I'll leave you two soon to be lovebirds alone, and to not make things look ridiculous, I'll hold onto these so they won't get in the way." Tobi said while he points to the battle planets and somehow, Finn's familiar ring that was shown in Tobi's hand somehow before he starts walking away with the Familiar, bound to the ring, just sat on the Battle planet… which left Finn and Me-Mow all alone under the starlit sky in a beautiful park…. All kinds of Romance all around now.

Finn blushes for a bit as he looked at Me-Mow before a moment later, he said one word.

"So…"

Me-Mow blushed as well before she said this.

"So…" Me-Mow said when she had trouble speaking… she didn't know what to say right now… she did hit Finn on the forehead with a rock and considering what Tobi said… Finn must think she was a freak or something for wanting to get with Finn while he was with Ruby.

Finn rubbed his arm before he spoke up.

"Before I say anything else, sorry for startling you earlier."

Me-Mow in turned blushed more before she said this.

"I'm sorry as well for tossing the rock, should have looked before leaping so to speak, just been on guard since the last time I was sneaked upon was… well… you know…" Me-Mow said which told Finn how those bandits got to her when she looked really down.

"Yeah…" Finn said as he remembered Me-Mow's story before the human spoke up.

"I bet you're wondering why I wanted to ask you out huh?"

Me-Mow blushed a bit before she said this with a slight grin.

"Well I hope it's that and you're not some kind of perv who likes to get hit with rocks… and cactus juice?... seems you like to find trouble Mr. Bad Luck." Me-Mow said to try and break the tension a bit.

Finn blushes brightly before he spoke up.

"No I'm not but the reason I wanted to ask you out Me-Mow was because I… have a crush on you."

Me-Mow blushed brightly from that before she said this.

"H-Huh?, but what about Ruby?, your dating her now, I heard that Emerald had to be subdued by Maite and his lovers and even Tobi once every time you and her went out for dates… also heard he tried to hire and assassin but got clobbered by Maite and Ayuyat at that." Me-Mow said when she did remember Emerald chuckling evilly and saw him trying to give some gold to a shady person but got stopped by Maite and Ayuyat big time.

Finn did shudder a bit while thanking Glob for Emerald's women to interfere with that before the human said this.

"Yes it's true. But the thing is, I have feelings for you both. And you're not the only one that felt this way. See… sometimes it bothers me when you get a bit flirty with some people and it made me think that I didn't have a chance with you. So Ruby overheard me talking to Gramps with my… love life situation and well after a bit of talking Ruby and I ended up dating each other as you see but when I mentioned to Ruby about my feelings for you well she did say that there was nothing wrong with that since everyone else in EZC had hooked up and probably married more wives here. But what I'm trying to say is that Ruby doesn't mind with the sharing thing but she will need to talk to you about this."

Me-Mow blushed at that but she did get confused by one thing.

"I see… but while I did flirt with others, I had to get partners, I mean aside from Frost and Rose, who else can I go to for training?, they even gave me homework to at least seduce a few people every now and then, even if sex did happen, it was just emotionless rough sex, no real emotion there and I had plenty of spells and potions to prevent a lot of issues that could come out of it, so even if I did bring Aggro or Tobi, nothing emotional would have happened, and no, I did not try anything with them yet, I know they are your friends so I just humored Aggro so he would get off my case, you know how aggressive he is so if I just give him what he wants, he should just leave me alone shortly after, I mean you never take Frost and Rose's classes so I really doubt you can really complain to me when you have no idea what goes on in there in detail." Me-Mow said while she got a half lidded look near the end.

Finn blushes while rubbing his arm before he spoke up.

"No, I guess I haven't. I'm sorry."

Me-Mow sighs before she said this.

"No worries, but try and not take it the wrong way if I have to flirt and seduce people here since my lessons are kind of centered around that when I'm not training with Tobi, I mean I do know about the whole shared romance thing but I thought you were a one woman guy." Me-Mow said when she remembered Finn being so shy… wait… training with Tobi?

Finn blinked for a second before he asked this.

"Wait… What training with Tobi?"

"Well… mainly agility and assassination training, when you were busy with Ruby and the others were doing their own thing, Tobi offered to help me sharpen my skills in battle and he said that while the profession was bad, assassin skills are not so he's been helping me with all around stuff, like plenty of cardio for stamina, basic combat for close range, learning on how to mask my presence from others, and because of his deathless state, I don't have to hold back and if I do kill him, he just gets back up like it's nothing, honestly considering what he said, if you didn't just confess to me, I could have fallen for him sense he never asked for anything in return… he's pretty kind once you get past the Stoic stuff that he has… reminds me of that Huntress woman that I heard about in Wizard City.." Me-Mow said before smiling a bit at all the stuff that her and Tobi did… uh-oh… seems Finn may have some competition…

Finn didn't like what he felt before he spoke up.

"Listen Me-Mow… I still do have feelings for you and I hope that… I take you out on more dates and ask you if you can… be my girlfriend." He said while blushing.

Me-Mow blushed from that before she said this.

"A-Are you… sure?..." Me-Mow said when she had trouble forming words right now when a lump formed in her throat.

That's when Finn grabbed Me-Mow's hands before the human said this.

"I'm sure. Ruby convinced me that sharing isn't all that bad. I still have to get used to things but I'm willing to do everything to make you and Ruby happy."

Me-Mow blushed more from that, and when she didn't trust her voice, she did the next best thing when she leaned in and kissed Finn on the lips.

Finn blushes brightly when he felt the feline bounty hunter's lips before a moment later, Finn hugs Me-Mow before he returns it.

Me-Mow in turn hugged Finn back while she had her tongue go into his mouth, all in all, her experienced showed when she was overpowering his tongue.

Finn blushes more before he had his tongue in Me-Mow's mouth before the human uses his tongue to interact with Me-Mow's and tries to fight back.

However if Finn had raw power like a fighting berserker, Me-Mow was like a agile dancer which caused her tongue to avoid his blows and returned them with a finesse that Finn wouldn't be able to beat for now, but the fact that he was trying did get her excited when she hugged him more.

Finn continues to hug Me-Mow while he uses his tongue to keep fighting.

A few minutes later, Me-Mow pulled away while she was blushing at Finn while she gave him a small smile.

Finn pants as he blushes while looking at Me-Mow with a smile as well before he said this.

"T-Talk about a wild tongue you have."

Me-Mow just grins before before she said this.

"Well tell me where your place is and I can show you that it's not just my tongue that is wild." Me-Mow said with a lustful/teasing tone while she used her hand to grip Finn's dick down south while it was still in his pants.

Finn blushes brightly after hearing that before groaning a bit from the feline's firm grip before he said this.

"I-I live… a-about 3 blocks down from the castle."

Me-Mow grins more before she said this.

"Then we better tell Ruby about us now so we can make this more interesting, doubt she can join but I'm sure I could give her a heated kiss at least." Me-Mow said before she let go of Finn and walked by him while her ass sways to and fro… and Finn would get to have a good time with it later….

Finn blushes brightly when he heard Me-Mow say that before he eyed her ass.

That's when he had this thought.

' _Two girlfriends… awesome.'_ He thought before he starts running after Me-Mow.

Shortly after, the duo got back to the throne room area to see Tobi while he was leaning against the wall while the Battle planet and moon float around him and the Familiar was perched on his head… and it looked like a few ladies were fawning over Tobi and the Familiar which caused Me-Mow to giggle before she said this.

"Well considering Tobi looks irritated from the ladies around him, I would suggest waiting for tomorrow to get your things back." Me-Mow said while Tobi, though trying to ignore the women, had a twitching eyebrow while the ladies never seemed to get the clue.

Finn chuckles before he spoke up.

"Yeah, you're right."

Me-Mow then led Finn away from the crowded Tobi and looked for Ruby who was speaking with Hydrian, Aggro, and Bordux, seems Ruby and Bordux was talking about how to enchant her hammer for serious fights.

"... and we could use a return charm, would allow you to either call back your weapon by teleportation or let it fly back to your hand, would allow you to hit your enemy on the back of the head or something if we use the second option." Bordux said while he was making various gestures while Hydrian and Aggro looked on when they had their own ideas.

That's when Finn spoke up.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

Aggro looked to Finn and Me-Mow before he said this.

"Oh hey you two, was just talking with Bordux on seeing if he has any new enchantments for weapons and he has one that can either teleport a weapon to the user or let it fly back when you call its name, think the last one was used with Billy's weapon." Aggro said before Bordux said this.

"I actually based it on Nothung, Billy's weapon, to be honest, it would allow the weapon to return to the user but stop near the user for safety reasons, and could used as an attack if you lost it and the enemy was between you and your weapon." Bordux said while he explained the second bit of the enchantment.

Finn's eyes widen in shock before he asked this.

"You enchanted Billy's weapon? When did this happen?"

Bordux just raised his eyebrow before he said this.

"No Finn… I didn't enchant Nothung, I based it on the enchantment on Nothung, I mean Billy had that weapon longer then I was alive, so unless a past life of mine enchanted it, then I never even got close to that legendary weapon." Bordux points out while giving Finn a look that wondered if Finn was alright.

Finn blushed in embarrassed he spoke up.

"Sorry, I thought you said something different." He said before Hebi noticed something before she asked this.

"What's with the lump on your head Finn?"

Me-Mow nervously chuckles before she said this.

"Well…" Me-Mow said before she explained everything that Tobi said, when Finn appeared, Me-Mow knocking Finn out, and all the way up to now.

"...So I'm about to head to Finn's place to celebrate, may invite Ruby if she is interested… right Finn?" Me-Mow said while she grins at Finn while everyone else had either wide eyes or were flat out laughing when they heard about Finn getting knocked on his ass by Me-Mow.

Finn, although frowning from the laugh, blushes a bit before he nods his head at Me-Mow.

However Finn heard this from behind him.

" **Hoooo…. So you not only got Ruby to be your girlfriend… but you want to corrupt my little girl as well?"** A very familiar… very horror inducing voice…. Right behind Finn…

Finn, though pales, did said this.

"Oh for the love of…" He said as he turns around while knowing who spoke.

However what he did expect was Emerald…. But what he didn't expect was him looking right into his face… which was fully shadowed and had pure white eyes and a joker like smile for added horror which grew wider from Finn's reaction.

Finn's eyes widen while paling greatly at the look.

It made him almost look pure white.

Emerald just chuckles evilly before he said this when his hands got near Finn while they were clenching and unclenching with audible cracks.

" **So… any last words Finn!"** Emerald said while Tobi and Maite were standing behind Emerald with Maite holding her weapons up and Tobi held a fist back behind Emerald who was unaware of what was about to happen.

Finn did looked scared but he did have the courage to say this.

"Yeah… How about you chill out for once?"

Emerald just got a tick mark on his head before he said this.

" **Well then... PREPARE FO-!"** Emerald tried to say while he drew his arms back but got knocked out of his Dark Eco state… hard when Maite slammed her hammer down on Emerald's head which made him have bugged eyes while Tobi slugged Emerald in the back and slammed him into the floor which caused Emerald to twitch on the ground while he had pure white eyes, but not from a Dark Eco state but from getting the ever loving fuck knocked out of him while Tobi's fist steams and Maite's does that as well when they put a lot of power into the hits.

Everyone had bugged eyes when they saw Maite and Tobi do that before Finn spoke up.

"Every time…."

Maite just sighs before she said this.

"Sorry again for Emerald, Finn, just don't think too badly about him, you should understand when you have your own daughter and want to protect her, though I hope you at least learn restraint…" Maite said while she gave Finn an eye smile… but Finn could have saw things but he could have sworn he saw her body emit a dark mist for a moment… either that was him seeing things or she was giving Finn a subtle warning to not go overkill into his protectiveness later in life…

Finn gulped a bit before he spoke up.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He said.

"Come on Tobi, lets put your father into the time out box again." Maite said before she gripped one of Emerald's limbs with Tobi doing the same to the other before they drag the knocked out Emerald out of the throne room which made everyone there sweatdrop before Me-Mow said this.

"So…. shall we leave Finn?... sorry Ruby but you may have to stay here to help calm Emerald down if he busts free and tries to go kill Finn again." Me-Mow said before she nervously chuckles at Ruby.

Finn pales a bit before he started thinking of actually sleeping with his eyes open.

Ruby chuckles while she sweatdrops before she said this.

"Sure, but one thing first." Ruby said before she walked to Me-Mow with an innocent look on her face while Finn watches.

Finn and everyone else watched while wondering what Ruby is gonna do.

Ruby in turn grins when she got right in front of Me-Mow before she gripped Me-Mow's shoulders and full on kissed her in front of everyone which made Aggro and Bordux's jaws drop while they blush at the sight with Hydrian getting wide eyes from that.

Hebi was also getting wide eyes while Finn was blushing brightly as he watches this.

Me-Mow was very surprised by Ruby's action before she went with it and kissed back before she uses her tongue to overpower Ruby's.

Ruby moans from that while she used her hands to grip Me-Mow's shapely ass in front of everyone which made everyone blush more when things seemed to get more intense.

Me-Mow roughly grips Ruby's ass as she continues to kiss her while Finn felt a bit turned on as he continues to watch.

Ruby then pulled away before she looked to Hydrian and Hebi and said this.

"Hey girls… want to go to Finn's place and have some real fun?, we could also bring Bordux and Aggro here since they look like they are having fun watching as well." Ruby surprisingly said to the two ladies.

Hebi and Hydrian blinked a few times before they looked at looked at Bordux and Aggro.

Said duo blush before they looked at Finn to see how he was doing so far with a possible 7 way with the majority being ladies.

Finn was blushing very brightly at the thought before he starts to imagine Me-Mow and Ruby having fun and imagines himself watching them going at it with Hydrian and Hebi before they go to him.

Ruby chuckles at the look on Finn's face before she said this.

"Come on everyone, party at Finn's house." Ruby said before everyone followed Ruby which left Finn behind when he seemed zoned out while Aggro had a big grin on his face from the up and coming fun while Bordux had a controlled look on his face but felt excited nonetheless.

Finn was able to snap out of it before he spoke up.

"Hey wait up!" He said as he starts running after the group.

Meanwhile…

The camera had turned away from Finn when he ran off before it focused on Leonel who rolled her eyes at her brother and his antics while she was drinking from a cup which held some tea in it, she was minding her own business so she never thought anyone with talk to her right now.

Though she thought wrong when someone spoke up to her.

"Hey Leonel."

Leonel blinked a few times from that before she looked to see who the source of the voice was.

Turns out it was Cedric with his lightning sword strapped to his back and apparently he was hold a slice of cake on plate.

Leonel blinked a couple more times at that before she said this.

"Nice cake that you got, may get one myself… so why are you speaking with me?, your normally the loner kind of guy." Leonel said while she sipped her drink.

However Cedric did say this.

"Sometimes… and also the cake is for you." He said as he hands her the cake.

Leonel raised an eyebrow at that before she said this.

"Really?, not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?" Leonel said when she eyed the cake.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head after he set the plate down by Leonel before he spoke up.

"Well… I wanted to apologize to you for the incident between me and your dad two weeks ago back at the race. I would've done it sooner but thought you needed a cooling off point since I believed I might've embarrassed you."

Leonel just raised her eyebrow at that before she said this.

"More like my dad caused the issue, not you, heard about the sword thing but he was the one who caused the issue, besides, I'm not mad or anything." Leonel said while she drank more from the cup.

Cedric blinked for a bit before he spoke up.

"I see… though to me I still thought I should apologize. Especially the part where your dad got upset because I said no on him to trying to hook us up."

Leonel just shrugged before she said this.

"Well he is a doting dad like Emerald is for Ruby, so he can be a bit protective, but if you want, we could try out something when we both hit 18 soon, can't use that loner persona you have when that happens so might as well give you a hand or more." Leonel said while she never broke her tone to her voice.

Cedric sighs a bit as he sat down next to Leonel before he spoke up.

"Perhaps but the thing is… thanks to a certain… issue of mine, I'm worried someone close will get hurt and I don't want that to happen to anyone… even you."

Leonel looked to Cedric when she heard that before chuckling and she said this.

"No worries, I mean you and I are pretty good friends, I have no idea what kind of issue you have, but I bet when you're getting it on with a lady, that issue may pop up and just want to make things more interesting, I mean take Aggro for instance, he's pretty durable, so he prefers a lady who can really give it to him good… I mean he is a good guy but everyone has their kinks, maybe the reason for your issue if I'm allowed to guess, is that you never let it run wild and suppress it and all those issues just built up, I mean I heard about some ability users here having some odd abilities that if you hold an ability back, it puts a strain on it, but I could be overthinking things." Leonel said while she took another sip of her drink.

Cedric let what Leonel said sink in before he asked.

"So you're saying that my issue goes crazy because I kept holding it back and it's my fault?"

"Well if you want me to be honest, I think so but I don't know about your issue since you never spoke about it to others, I heard that after you went wild one time, you've become this Loner so I was able to put some things together, I mean that issue is a part of you and if you suppress it, it's probably just going to get harder and harder to control, but again I have no idea what the issue is, your call on actually talking to someone about it or not." Leonel bluntly said to Cedric while she sips her drink again, she was normally the most calm and collected person out of Ruby and her friends so maybe she could help give him advice if she can help…

Cedric looks at Leonel before he said this.

"Well then I should probably tell you this then, but a reminder that the only people who knew is my dad, Emerald and Master Xan."

"I see, but again, you're call on actually talking, I'm not going to pressure you on speaking." Leonel said while she patiently waits for Cedric to speak or not.

Cedric was silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"Well it's like this… Emerald was helping have better control of my power. My dad usually helps assist him. Then one day something went… wrong. I started going… berserk and when Emerald tried to stop me I somehow ended up paralyzing him when I... sliced him in two. I was about to leave when my dad shows up. He saw the state I was in and was gonna subdue me. I don't remember much since except when I…" He said before stopping.

"I see, well I won't ask details if you don't want to talk about it but from the sound of things, there could have been a trigger that made you go berserk, or something else, did you take in too much Dark Eco and it reacted badly to you or was there a different trigger?" Leonel said while she placed her cup next to the cake.

Cedric had a hand to his head as he rubbed it before he spoke up.

"I don't know. But I just don't want anyone I know to get hurt or worse. I mean Emerald is deathless but my dad… I could've kill him but I tried to restrain myself as best as I could but it wasn't enough when I… cut off his arm." He said when he surprisingly starts to let out a couple tears from the memory.

Leonel was a bit surprised by that before she placed an arm on Cedric's back and comfortingly pets him to show she would wait for him to finish.

Cedric took a moment to two before he calmed down and spoke up.

"Sorry you had to see that. First time I had shed tears for a long time."

"Eh no worries, did you ever ask your dad what it was?, I'm sure if he tried to stop you, he must have known something at least, maybe it's a family thing and he has the same thing, but has a mastery over it compared to you." Leonel said to give Cedric her two cents.

"No, I never did. The thought of me asking would make me remember the terrible thing I did even if I wasn't in control." Cedric said.

Leonel in turn just knocked Cedric lightly on the head before she said this.

"Well I won't say you should force yourself in talking, but maybe you should think of that issue as the other side of you that was kept locked up for so long that when it finally got free, it got to overzealous and just wanted to have fun, as twisted as it maybe, but have you ever tried to just… I don't know, meditate and try and see if you can at least figure out what that issue is?... I mean take me for example, remember that most Lion kin have a feral state and while its a part of us, we do have some control over it with practice so we don't harm loved ones… all I am doing now since it sounds similar to a feral state is just try and take one step at a time in figuring things out, again, you have plenty of choices and plenty of people who will help you, but you are the one holding yourself back from asking others for help, maybe instead of going to the king of pervs, a guy who won't hold back since he can't die, and a guy who is soft on his son sometimes, maybe you should be stubborn for once and demand answers, your dad lost his arm because he didn't help enough, Emerald can just pull himself back together, and where was Xan when it happened?, personally, they could have done more so don't put all the fault onto yourself." Leonel said with a rare look of determination near the end.

Cedric blinked a few times before he spoke up.

"I see… perhaps I should do that although…" he said before stopping as looked at Leonel.

"...Although?" Leonel said when she raised an eyebrow at Cedric.

Cedric looked like he felt a bit nervous before he surprisingly asked this.

"Would you… be willing to help me?"

Leonel was a bit surprised by that before she looked at his eyes to see how sincere he was about the request.

The look in Cedric's eyes shows he was serious before he said this.

"I know it's surprising but out of everyone in the group… you're the only one that's so calm and strong. Also I trust you since you're the only one that I told you about my issue."

"Well try and not take Bordux or surprisingly Aggro out of the list, you know when push comes to shove, Bordux is the smartest guy in the group and Aggro, being the stupidly stubborn guy he is, would do anything to help, and don't forget Finn, remember, I'm not the only one who can help after all, and we can bring in Tobi since unlike his Dad, he doesn't let his guard down from being so serious all the time, you got people who care for you, so it's a matter of just giving them a chance to help." Leonel said while she gave Cedric a calm smile that really showed how nice she was when she actually let her stoic side down.

Cedric looks at Leonel before he spoke up.

"Perhaps you're right."

Leonel nods before she said this.

"At the very least, before we try anything, we should get Bordux involved, like I said, he's a pretty smart guy and could make some kind of seal for just in case or even make something to help you focus if we try and get this issue under wraps, you ever get one from Lillum or any other wizard here?" Leonel said while she got the cake and a fork and starts to eat it while smiling gently when she liked the taste.

"No. Emerald usually applies it during our sessions while Xan watches." Cedric said.

However what the duo didn't expect was to hear this when Tobi himself walked up to the duo.

"I see, would explain the strange energy I get from you when you use your lightening… would also explain why Dad taught me some weird seal spell but never told me why." Tobi stoically said while Leonel was shocked when Tobi appeared which told Cedric she had no idea he was there.

Cedric blinked in surprise before he asked this.

"You were here this whole time?... how much did you hear?"

"Well… saw you taking a cake to Leonel which in itself was strange, and I came here to lose those ladies who wanted to fawn over me and this little guy here, and practically everything…" Tobi said while he points a thumb at the Familiar who sat on his head still while it looked at Leonel and Cedric with its unblinking eye.

Cedric blinked before he asked this.

"Odd… isn't that Finn's familiar? I can smell his scent on it. Along with his battle moon thing."

"Long story into a short one, Finn managed to ask Me-Mow out but got knocked out a moment before by a thrown rock, either the Battle moon didn't register it as a lethal threat or it knew Me-Mow wouldn't really harm him and got confused, and I got the ring from Finn's knocked out body so he and Me-Mow could have a real one on one, but from the sound of things, looks like Finn, Bordux, and Aggro are going with Ruby, Me-Mow, Hebi, and Hydrian back to Finn's place for a more… tier based party… anyway, I'm with Leo here on this by letting the others know at least so you can have backup with dealing with this issue of yours in case your dad, my dad, and grandpa Xan are not around." Tobi said while he sat in a chair that he got so he sat in front of Leonel and Cedric while giving the two a stoic look which showed how serious he was compared to his dad.

Cedric, though kinda a bit surprise to hear this, looked at Tobi for a moment before he sighs a bit and spoke up.

"Yeah I guess you're right on this. Then again so is Leo here." He said as he surprisingly starts calling Leonel her nickname.

Leonel blinks at that before she just lets Cedric call her that while Tobi said this to Cedric.

"Still you should at least make sure you have some kind of plan to try and get this issue under control, I can tell you're a strong fighter Cedric but at this time, I can tell your one of the weaker ones here because you hold back to keep this issue in check." Tobi bluntly said to Cedric while he drank some tea that he got just now when he reached onto the table and got some.

Cedric would've felt insulted but sighs as he spoke up.

"Yeah… I hate to admit it but I believe so as well."

"Well it's not like I am saying it to be an ass, but I play to my strengths, I maybe deathless but I can't afford to be taken out of the fight for a bit to pull myself back together in case I have allies who can die, I'm suppose to be a Tank for the group after all, for instance, if I have to take some damage, I work as hard as I can to only take a small amount if I can't dodge it and keep going, why do you think I prefer to be unarmed?, its because unlike regular weapons, I can recover from fatal blows and still keep going, depending on the mission I can either be an unstoppable berserker, or a immortal wall to keep the mission from failing… now do I like pain… hell no, but I do it anyway because I know if I mess up, it's my allies who are paying the price, so if that issue can be used to turn you into one of the strongest fighters here, then you may have to swallow your pride and ask for help from your dad even if it brings up bad memories… think of the what ifs before you answer because I nearly lost a few critical missions because of me not taking my allies mortal states into consideration and Dad beat that lesson into me and then some… I can tell you the story but don't expect it to be a nice one." Tobi said before he took a moment to drink his tea.

Cedric took a moment to think on this before he said this.

"Well I already told my story… so it's fair if I hear yours."

"Alright… remember the first time I went on an A rank mission when I was 10?, my first joint mission with my Dad as well since he wanted to show me how dangerous some missions could get, he said his master did it when he was 8 in order to toughen him up..." Tobi said while he looks at Cedric to see if he could remember, Cedric was pretty young back then so he may have trouble doing that…. Would also explain how much of a sadistic trainer Xan is as well…

Cedric did took a moment to remember something before he spoke up.

"Yeah I believe remember that."

"Well its was technically a C rank mission that happened to have an A rank in the area so my dad pulled some strings and his team and my team, other 10 to 11 year old kids went to the area to not only help get me a lay of the land but to also help me with leading a team… well… lets just say that the two missions went well, but my team happened to run into the nest of the creature that my dad was hunting and we found a few of its offsprings…. And because of my stupid choice to stick around and try and finish them off, we never notice hatching eggs and more appearing which cause three of my team getting seriously injured and another losing an entire arm, I got plenty of damage but because of my stupidity back then, and add the fact that they were all thinking I was some kind of Glob, we forced ourselves to fight… well… we won in the end but when we met up with dad… well… I thought he would be proud of me for taking out a nest of high ranked monsters before they could grow… but… well… he full on slugged me in the face and with a look of raw fury, roared at me to look at my allies while his tried to run emergency first aid and what not…. And when I did after my face returned to normal I saw to my shock that they were more damaged then I thought and they had to be brought back to the EZC for intensive care… my dad was disappointed in me that day because instead of getting help from the stronger team, I let my deathless state get the better of me and think we would be fine as long as I took the main damage for everyone, but I never even made sure to make it so that my team would be fine, I mean I get why now, but back then I never even thought about it until that day but just because I'm deathless… doesn't mean I can't feel things like regret… and that will stick with me for eternity and as a reminder that if I want to get stronger, then I might as well suck it up and do everything that I can so that I won't make the same mistakes, I would plan things out, get stronger so that if we can complete a mission, everyone else would be fine in the end…. So I swallowed my pride and asked my dad to train me to be a real leader… not one who lets my pride or my hubris get the better of me, but one who would make sure my team came home safe and sound, even if the mission was a failure, because if I lead my team to their death… then what would even be the point of me going on missions if I cause the team to get hurt?" Tobi said while he looked at Cedric with a much more serious look in his eyes… one that really showed how serious he could get and Cedric could feel a pressure being forced on him… a pressure of a leader that Tobi learned early in life that would make sure his allies would survive in good health no matter what…

Cedric was surprised at the story before he realized how he and Tobi were alike in their own way regarding certain issues.

"So Cedric… will you swallow your fear and pride and ask your dad on what the source of the issue is?, or will you wait and learn how painful things can truly get if someone is killed?" Tobi said while he looked Cedric in the eyes with eyes that gave a intense glow like Tobi was testing him right now…

Cedric took a few moments before he gulped and said this.

"I would… ask my dad for help."

Tobi in turn just nods lightly before he said this.

"Good, the sooner the better, after all you'll be heading to the NCZ soon so you should get as strong as you can for your sake and for your allies there as well." Tobi said before he drank his drink again.

"You have a point." Cedric said after sighing.

"Yup, sometimes the points need to be tough to get stubborn people on on the right track." Tobi said while he fell silent to drink more of his tea.

Cedric didn't say anything on account that Tobi had personally called him stubborn.

Tobi the finished his drink before he said this.

"Well I'll leave you to flirt with Leo, Cedric, in the meantime, I'm going to sleep, Finn is going to get his Leaper partner tomorrow and I heard Ziva gave birth to Ultima's kid and it would be hatching soon, should be interesting to see." Tobi said before he got up from the chair and went to go to bed.

Cedric blinked a few times when he heard the part about flirting with Leonel before he looked at said lioness to see her reaction.

Leonel in turn blushed a tiny bit by that since she didn't expect that, but she did look to Cedric to see how he would react since unlike her, he never went on a date before.

Cedric, for some reason was feeling a bit shy if he wanted to ask someone out but he was able to say this.

"Well I don't know about that but… maybe we can… I don't know… hang out today or some just you and me." He said before he actually had a little blush on his face.

Leonel blinked at that before she said this.

"Sure, tonight or tomorrow after Finn gets his Dino Leaper." Leonel said with a small smile on her face.

Cedric had a thoughtful look on his face before he said this.

"Well I have nothing to do tonight. Unless if you're busy, I don't mind tomorrow."

"Well I don't have much to do right now so sure, let me finish this cake and we can do something." Leonel said before she slowly ate the cake to savor the flavor.

Cedric nods as he watched Leonel eat her cake.

Although deep down, he surprisingly starts to think how cute Leonel was after finally realizing it.

Leonel finished after a couple minutes while she sipped her tea a few times and said this.

"Well I'm finished Cedric, let's get going." Leonel said while she starts to walk away while her shapely ass swayed to and fro, hard to tell if she was doing that on purpose or not.

Cedric blinks when he saw Leonel's ass before he had a tiny blush and surprisingly had this thought.

' _An impressive ass.'_

Time then passed to much later after Leonel and Cedric hanged out, either from walking through areas, talking, or going to the Oasis where Gramps served them some healthy foods before the scene now focused on Finn while he and the others were going to the Leaper area to see if Finn can get his Leaper partner, Emerald was with them… with an on guard Maite, Tobi, and Lillum, so that Emerald could explain about various things about the Leaper section.

"... So first off like I said a moment ago, this is the Leaper area, it's where the Leapers go when they want to rest, eat, sleep, and all that when not with a Rider, it's like the main home for leapers here, of course there is a breeder section where Leapers pair up, but there is also a section where newly birth Leapers are kept with their mothers so when they hatch, they will be with friendly faces… now Ziva just gave birth to a pretty healthy looking egg which looks like it will hatch soon so were taking Finn here so he can see if Ziva's kid will be his partner." Emerald said to Me-Mow who was next to him since Finn was making sure to keep a distance from Emerald, smart move on Finn's part while Ruby walked next to Finn while the group approached the massive gate to the Leaper area.

Finn couldn't believe how big the gate was before he asked Ruby this.

"How big is this place Ruby?"

"Well… while not as big as the EZC, it's still massive, it takes about 1/4th of the EZC and there are various levels, the higher the level, the better the rooms for the leapers, they pull their weight, and they get the rewards, if not, they just get a roof over their heads and basic meals, though we do have one section for pregnant mothers here on the first floor so they won't strain themselves, after all, Leapers are the EZC's main source of transportation, aids in battle, and… in the bedroom sometimes… so all in all… they are partners to us and for helping them, they help us, hard to explain more but seeing is better than telling." Ruby said while she gestured for Finn to get closer to the gate.

Finn blinks for a bit before he follows his girlfriend's gesture and got closer to the gate.

A moment later, the gate opens to reveal to Finn's shock another section of the city that towered into the sky, if the EZC was one with width as its forte to house the citizens… this place towered into the sky with many elevators and stairs leading to different sections of the Leaper's stalls, and true to what Ruby said, the lowests ones looked the least impressive, with a large bed in the middle of each stall and basic stuff like a fountain for drinking and trey like sections for feedings, but further up, more was added like claw sharpeners to even small TV's that showed various things that happened in the city and a few with some leapers in them showed that their rider was approaching so the Leapers in them would get ready.

Though also true to Ruby's word, one section looked decked out like some kind of Royal suite designed for Leapers, mainly the females who were curled around clutches of eggs, some small in number, some large, while breeders stopped by every now and then to make sure the females who have yet to lay their eggs were comfortable before Emerald said this.

"Hard to tell who has the better rooms, the top floor ones or the knocked up leapers, but I digress, let's head to Ziva so we can see how close her eggs are to hatching." Emerald said before he starts leading the group before Aggro said this.

"I'll meet you guys there, I'm going to check on my Leaper and see if he wants to come out for some exercise later." Aggro said while Bordux said the same thing before he ran off with Aggro, they got off on separate levels so guess they had better accommodations for their leapers.

Hebi and Hydrian decided to stay with everyone else before Finn asked this.

"So which floor is Ziva on and is Cedric's mom gonna be there as well?"

"Well Ziva was moved to the first floor obviously and she is there, she hasn't left Ziva's side much to try and help Ziva through the pregnancy, though when not on the first floor, she's normally on the 27th floor, there are 50 floors in total, extra space to hold anyone who moves up there, Ruby's leaper, Aggro's leaper, Leonel's Leaper, Bolt's leaper, and Nut's Leaper are on the third floor, Bordux, Hebi's, and Hydrian's are on the second, Tobi's is on the 6th floor and Cedric's is on the 5th floor, Ryu-Oni is on the top floor of this place along with Lillum's, Maite's, Solar's, and Dawn's as well, though Dawn's Leaper is more on the 30th floor, she doesn't go on missions much but she does act as one of the best protectors for Dawn, may need to get Ayuyat a Leaper later, Hmmm… Juan's is around the 40th floor, not sure if you met him yet but if you remember Ed, Beo, and Ingrem, their leapers are around the 35th floor while Odin's is around the 40th as well, Odin and Juan are brothers so Ed, Beo, and Ingrem are Cedric's cousin's, then there is Fenrir, but he has a personal stable for his Leaper since I had to work big time to get him a Leaper to match his size." Emerald explained to Finn while he remembers each person's floor for their leapers.

Finn and Me-Mow blinks in surprise when they heard everything before he said this.

"Wow."

"Yup, try and remember your floors when you get your leapers you two, so any questions before we continue?" Emerald said when he looked at Finn and Me-Mow.

Finn and Me-Mow had thoughtful looks on their faces before Finn asked this.

"Do Frost and Rose have leapers?"

Emerald just raised an eyebrow at that before he said this.

"Yeah, but they put their stables near their rooms for obvious reasons, some even just let their leapers crash on their bed so it's not too surprising to see a Leaper staying in their home." Emerald said like it was an obvious thing to know since Finn has been here for a few weeks already.

Finn did blink in surprise when he heard that before he spoke up.

"Oh okay. Was just wondering why they weren't mentioned before."

"Well I believe the answer was obvious…" Emerald said before he gave Finn an amused grin.

Finn gulps a bit while everyone else sweatdropped before Me-Mow asked this.

"So… should we go see Finn's possible new partner?"

Emerald nods before he said this.

"Alright, everyone, follow me in an orderly manner, I won't hasitate to kick anyone's asses out of here if you get to excited and stress the pregnant females…. **Understand."** Emerald said while his face momentary turned black with the white eyes to show he wasn't kidding about doing that.

Finn and the others jolt before they nod their heads at the serious king.

A couple minutes later, the group went to the pregnant leapers and saw many of them, with various levels of extended bellies, were laying on beds that looked so soft, that they looked comfortable while a few breeders rushed by and apologized when one caused Finn to crash into the ground, looks like one of the leapers was going into labor and they were in a rush to help.

Me-Mow helped Finn up before she wrapped her arms around Finn's left arm making the human blush as he can feel the feline's breast pressed against his arm as they walked.

Ruby in turn did the same with Finn's other arm and her breasts pressed against Finn's free arm and while Emerald looked like he wanted to smash Finn into the ground right now, Maite made sure to grip his hand tightly while her other hand held her weapon at the ready while Tobi had cracked his knuckles… all in all… Emerald looked bummed right now when he was trapped while he keeps leading the group.

Hebi and Hydrian sweatdropped when they saw Maite and Tobi warning Emerald while Finn blushes a bit brightly as he smiles a bit at his girlfriends.

A minute later, the group managed to get to Ziva's pen and saw her laying around a few eggs and looked tired while Emelina was letting her head rest on her lap, seems Ziva really went through the ringer while Spirit himself was there with Ultima as well to some shock, seems they were there to comfort Ziva since Ultima was lightly rubbing his snout on Ziva's head gently.

Ziva lightly returns it while Emelina continues to pet her leaper before she looks up and smiles at the group before she spoke up.

"Hello everyone. As you can see, Ziva is a bit exhausted for the moment."

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"No worries Emelina, I'm guessing from the gifts and stuff for you and Ziva, looks like Juan, Ferina, and Juggernaut stopped by earlier… is Ziva doing alright?" Emerald said while he knelt down and lightly pets Ziva on the head.

Ziva let out a soft growl like pur while Emelina chuckled and spoke up.

"Yeah she's okay. Though it was a bit awkward for Juggernaut to be in the same room with Ultima but Juggernaut knew not to do anything stupid. And yes Juan and Ferina were also there to wish Ziva good luck. Cedric and Leonel were also here earlier to wish her the same thing."

Emerald was a bit confused by the last part but he did say this.

"I see, so Ziva, since Ultima is leaving for the HZC soon with Spirit, and you and most likely Juggernaut will get together, want to give Finn here a chance to see if he can bond with one of your kids when they hatch?" Emerald said while he looked Ziva in the eyes.

Ziva looked at Finn for a moment before she looks at Emerald and slightly nods her head at him in agreement.

Emerald nods before he said this.

"Alright, but if none hatch then we will leave for now, we don't want to risk your health… right Finn?" Emerald said while he gave Finn a look to be careful right now.

Finn jolts from the look before he quickly nods his head before he spoke up.

"Y-Yeah sure. I don't want anything bad happened to Ziva." He said which made Emelina smiles at the human.

Emerald nods at that before Emerald said this.

"I heard from breeders here that one of the eggs will hatch soon, so everyone, you can gather around but not too close, and Finn, sit in front of Ziva so you can be one of the first people seen by the Baby Dino Leaper." Emerald said before Spirit said this.

"Indeed, the mother and father's scent is already known to the baby by instinct, and the baby would have to choose their rider on their own, so just be patient Finn, we have a few eggs about to hatch right about…" Spirit said before some of the eggs start to rattle a bit with Ziva while a few breeders who were on standby were waiting for now.

While everyone else gathered around to see the eggs hatched, Finn sat next to Ziva while he felt a little excited when he saw the eggs moving.

A moment later, part of one egg cracks before a tiny baby leaper tried to get their maw through the shell but had trouble with Spirit saying this in an encouraging way.

"Come on… Come on… come on little one… push... push… very good…." Spirit said while the baby leaper keeps on pushing till parts of the shell broke off the egg and stuck to the tip of it's maw before Spirit carefully got it off while it squeals in a tiny tone while everyone saw it taking its breaths for the first time while it looked around at everyone around it.

Like Ziva, it had a red scale color but was more on the pink side from it being newly born so it's scale color was still developing, and some were in lighter or darker shades of red to mimic Ultima's rainbow like color pattern, it had tiny feather like bits on its arms as well.

Hebi and Hydrian cooed from how cute the baby leaper was while Me-Mow was thinking the same thing.

Finn was a bit happy when he saw the little leaper up and about.

Ultima in turn took a few licks to clean the head of the baby leaper off before he looked to Ziva to see how she was doing with one of her kids already hatched when it pulled itself from the egg and flopped onto the bed cutely while it tried to stand but keeps flopping around.

Ziva sees her kid before she moves her head closer before her snout was in front of the baby and Ziva gentle rubs the baby's head.

The Baby cooes at that when it rubbed its snout on Ziva's before the other two start to shake to show they were about to hatch.

Everyone watched the two eggs shaking while wondering which will hatch first.

One of them, the bigger of the two, hatched first to show a baby dino Leaper who looked a lot like Ultima in scale color with some feather like bits as well was seen before the other hatched to show a baby leaper with pure red scale's in color, and didn't have any feather like bits before the two stumble from their shells and onto the bed while one, the bigger of the two, just surprised the group when it dozed off, seems it was tuckered out from breaking the shell while the other just looked around to see everyone in the room and hid behind the sleeping baby Leaper, guess this one was shy.

Everyone else blinked in surprise though Me-Mow did say this.

"Don't know about you guys, but the baby leaper sleeping was a bit surprising." She said while Ziva brought her snout to the shy leaper.

"Not really, some Leapers when born can be lethargic, just let the baby nap for a bit and she will be playing with her siblings when the 4 are not with Ziva here." Spirit said while he smiles when he saw the shy one rubbing their snout against Ziva's, guess that would explain the gender of the sleeping one… which left one egg unhatched… maybe its a bad egg?

Finn was worried if the last egg was bad when he looked at it.

Everyone else did as well before they saw it start to shake oddly when it tipped to the side before cracks start to appear which confused everyone…. Right before two surprisingly gold scaled legs appeared while the rest of the egg was unhatched which made everyone blink when the Baby leaper hopped onto its feet before it stumbles around on the bed… it was funny as hell to see when it looked like the Baby Leaper was messing around.

Finn and everyone else giggled a bit but some were a bit surprised when they saw the baby leaper's gold scales.

However the group got surprised when it starts to wobble towards the edge of the bed nearest to Finn and it looked like it would fall off.

Finn in his worry dived towards it when it starts to fall off the bed, but because of it's tiny talons, it gripped the bed when Finn lands and he accidentally headbutted the hard part of the bed while the Baby Leapter fell onto Finn's head for a second hit which caused the egg to crack more before it opens and everyone saw a very beautiful looking Leaper laying on Finn's head, male it seemed as well while the Baby Leaper blinked its eyes from the light before it saw everyone for the first time from an upside down position.

Everyone blinked when they witnessed Finn headbutting the bed by accident before the ladies awed at how cute the leaper was while Finn groans a bit.

The Baby Leaper looked down at Finn before it screeches cutely before it starts to play with his hair by pulling on it with its tiny mouth, seems it liked the shimmer.

Finn groans again before he sits up while being careful with the baby leaper on his head.

The Baby Leaper just pulled harder when that happened while it seemed happy with the ride before Finn was sitting on the ground with a pretty happy looking Leaper on his head.

Finn groans from having his hair pulled before he asked this.

"There a way I can get the little guy off?"

Spirit chuckles before he said this.

"I don't know… seems he likes your hair greatly… also looks like Me-Mow and Ruby are a bit jealous of the little guy right now." Spirit said while he points at Me-Mow and Ruby.

Finn and everyone else looked at duo when they saw Me-Mow looking jealous that not only Finn had a cute baby leaper on his head but also at how luscious her boyfriend's hair was.

Ruby had similar thoughts which caused the duo to give the Baby Leaper jealous looks but couldn't do anything… however when the Baby Leaper looked at the duo, it gave them an adorable look when it tilts its head and it blinked at them adorably.

Me-Mow did smile a bit when she baby look at her.

Ruby smiles as well when she couldn't bring herself to hate the little guy while Ultima walked over and gently got the Baby leaper in his maw and pulled which caused the tangled Baby leaper to make adorable noises when that happened before it got set on the bed… though… Finn did have quite a number of hairs ripped from his scalp as a result…

Finn brought his hand to the top of his head and felt around before his eyes when he said this.

"Aw man." He said when he found a bald spot or two.

Ruby however smiles and said this.

"No worries, we got potions for bald spots, besides… doesn't this sight make it worth the damage?" Ruby said when she points to the bed before everyone looks to see Ziva giving the baby leapers loving licks while Spirit helped Emelina get Finn's hair detangled from the Golden Baby Leaper who gave adorable screeches from the attention.

Finn would've felt upset but seeing Ziva being motherly to her kids did make him feel warm and happy before he spoke up.

"Yeah it does. Almost reminds me of Stormo."

"Storwho?" Me-Mow said while she looked confused at the name.

That's when Finn said this.

"Stormo. He's my son."

Everyone got wide eyes at that before Me-Mow gripped the front of Finn's shirt before she growled this out while she shook him.

"How many ladies did you knock up before leaving Ooo!?, are you some kind of sexual deviant like Xan!?" Me-Mow growled out when she got the wrong idea.

Finn's eyes widen before he said this when he got Me-Mow to let him go.

"Oh Glob Me-Mow you got the wrong idea." He said before he explained to everyone how Bubblegum made a candy sphinx clone as a replacement in case something bad happens to her and then later Bubblegum made another using Finn's DNA to subdue Golidad before Finn spoke up.

"... and that's why I said Stormo is my son because he came from DNA."

Everyone just looks at Finn with bewildered looks before Emerald says this.

"OoooK… not sure who's worse, you for your kingdom destruction antics or Bubblegum for making tyrants without some kind of contingency plan in advance… seriously, how many times did you and your friends risk the world?" Emerald said while everyone sweatdrops at that, including Ultima and Ziva and they barely know Finn.

"Hey in my defense, I was stupidly following a prophetic dream even though I still caused it but I still learned. As for Golidad well… in retrospect that was Jake's fault since he gave him the wrong message while I was doing something else. Plus you can't blame Bubblegum for that since she was trying to make sure her people had a good ruler if she was gone." Finn said.

"And who tried to teach her right from wrong?, doubt it was all Jake's fault." Emerald asked when he wondered why Golidad went rogue in the first place.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.

"Well Jake and I volunteered to teach Golidad for PB since she was beyond tired with all her sciencey stuff. But like I said, Jake was with Golidad when I went to make sure that the obstacle course was made."

"I see… remind me to never ask Jake for advice if he ever comes here." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face.

Finn sweatdrops before he spoke up.

"Well seeing how his last advice got me banished, I don't think he'll ever give any again."

"Yeah…" Everyone said in agreement before One of the breeders says this.

"Pardon me, but can we check on the babies so we can make sure they're healthy?, we can see if they will get attached to either of you later and Ziva does need her rest in the meantime." A breeder said to Emelina before looking to Finn and Me-Mow while he carries a small cushioned bed for the babies to lay on while other Breeders were following behind with various instruments for medical use.

Everyone else nods to the Breeder before they made space so they can let the breeder do his work.

A moment later, the babies were taken to another room for check ups and cleaning while one said this when the golden one still had plenty of hair tangled on its body.

"Oh come on!, who let this little one roll around in a furball… gotta say nice strands though, all shimmery and healthy…" A breeder said with a pissed off but impressed tone while he got to work with getting the hair off of the baby that Spirit missed when he left the room.

Everyone sweatdropped while Finn nervously raised his hand before he spoke up.

"That was my hair."

However the breeder seemed to ignore Finn while he was distracted by the baby Leaper who seemed to thrash around in his hands happily before Ziva was alone on the bed and she slowly starts to drift off to sleep on Emelina's lap.

Emelina smiles at her leaper before she softly pets Ziva in a soothing way.

Emerald smiles at that as well before he just gave everyone a shushing gesture before he gestures for everyone to leave the room for now while everyone exits the room with Spirit in tow while Ultima stayed behind.

Spirit then said this when he and the others got a fair distance away.

"Just come back in a couple hours and Ziva should be awake by then, she should also look much better, so why not take the time to get a feel for this place you two, unlike everyone else, you two don't have Leapers yet." Spirit said to Finn and Me-Mow with a smile on his face.

Finn seems to like the idea before he looks at Me-Mow to see if she wants to.

"Hold on, how do you know Finn and I don't have Leapers?" Me-Mow said when she didn't like the know-it-all look that Spirit had before he said this.

"Oh, that's simple, Finn is well known here for his antics with Cactus juice and other things and he was only here for a few weeks, same to you my dear cat, you're well known for your flirting ways and for… other things… and you have the same time frame as Finn for staying in the EZC, and only trusted people who live here can get a Leaper since security is very strict, especially around here." Spirit said while he points a finger at a few strong looking guards who were patrolling the area quietly.

Finn though blinks, groans as he facepalms before speaking up.

"Seriously? How many people know about the cactus juice thing?"

Ruby nervously chuckles at that before Spirit grins before he said this to Finn.

"Well considering you're dating two desirable women like Ruby and Me-Mow, it would make sense for rumors about you to fly fast, I mean try and remember… Ruby is Emerald's daughter, a princess of this place and Me-Mow is just straight up desired after by men and women from her teasing and flirtatious nature alone, personally if they were 18 or older, I would have tried to wow them myself but alas, you have claimed them as your own." Spirit said while he compliments Ruby and Me-Mow with a gentle smile on his face.

Me-Mow and Ruby blushes from the compliment while Finn also blushes but felt a bit of pride for having two girlfriends.

Emerald however made everyone sweatdrop when he seemed to go into his Dark Eco form while he was chuckling evilly while he was writing on something….

If one looked over his shoulder, one would see a kill list… Finn's name was on in and said *in progress* while Spirit's name was added with an attachment that said *if he tries to come near my daughter*... all in all, it made Maite and Tobi sigh when they saw that.

Finn gulps as he made sure to back away from Emerald at a safer distance.

However to some shock, a guard hits Emerald on top of his head with the flat side of his spear before he said this.

"Sorry your majesty but you're upsetting the pregnant females a little." the guard said while Emerald fell to the ground with a bump on his head before he was dragged away by a couple guards while Emerald groans on the ground.

Finn sighs in relief before Me-Mow asked this to Ruby.

"Does your pops do this to any boy?"

"Pretty much… but mom and the others do their best to keep him under control so while he may seem intimidating, he's pretty much harmless so no need to hold back if you want to be romantic with me around him, Finn, got to show him who's boss anyway and I can date whoever I want." Ruby said before she gave one of Finn's arms a hug while Emerald saw as he was getting dragged away… and he gave a cry while he held an arm out to Ruby but the shocking thing was that they were tears of blood…. Seems he really didn't like the thought or sight of Ruby dating anyone period.

Everyone sweatdrops at that while Finn decides to be a bit bold and kiss Ruby and the lips.

Emerald in turn got a shocked look on his face while Ruby returns the kiss before he gave Finn a gesture with his thumb running across his neck before Ruby gave Emerald the final blow when she gripped Finn's ass which cause Emerald to cry more before he fell limp as he was dragged away by the guards.

Finn moans in Ruby's mouth before he did the same thing to said hedgehog's ass as well.

Everyone blinked at that before Maite cleared her throat near the duo while giving Finn a look to not go too fast with Ruby around Maite while she held her hammer at the ready in warning, seems unlike Emerald, Maite had more patience but her daughter was less than 18 after all…

Tobi in turn, while not really caring what Ruby did behind closed doors, private moments and all that, did crack his knuckles while he gave Finn a stoic look that told him to not do this in front of him with his sister...

Finn blinked before he let's go of Ruby while chuckling nervously.

However when Ruby looked back, Tobi and Maite had moved so that they were giving her innocent looks with Maite smiling at Ruby like she was congratulating her while Tobi just looked Stoic as ever with his hands in his pockets before looking at Finn in confusion while Tobi and Maite gave Finn warning looks when Ruby wasn't looking at them.

Finn blinks before he looks at Ruby and asked this.

"S-So Ruby can me and Me-Mow see your leaper?"

Ruby blinks at that before she smiles and said this.

"Sure, follow me, I'm sure Sakura would love to meet the two of you." Ruby said before she starts to lead Finn and the others to her Leaper's pen on the third floor and unlike the first, the third had much more, while not as fancy as Ziva's room or the top floor, it was homey, it looked like everything was an upgrade to two compared to the first floor, the fountains had details to them that made each one unique, the beds looked softer than the regular first floors, there was even a special heating try next to the fountain that had an enchantment that keeps the meat warm for the leapers… all in all, the Leapers looked very happy while Ruby leads Finn and the others past many rooms when they got off the elevator.

Finn and Me-Mow were impressed with the floor they're on as they followed Ruby to Sakura's room.

Though they did run into Aggro on the third floor while he was hanging out with his Leaper, a very large Leaper with muscles to match… while Aggro's head was in the Leaper's mouth, but instead of sounding distressed, he seemed to laugh when the Leaper moved it's head to and fro while Aggro's body was swinged around before Me-Mow asked this.

"W-What in the…" Me-Mow said which caused the leaper to look at the group before it opened it's maw which dropped Aggro who lands on his ass before he laughs and said this.

"Damn Granite, you're really playful today." Aggro said while Finn and Me-Mow had one single thought.

" _Playful?, looks more like the Leaper was trying to eat you."_ The duo thought before Aggro noticed everyone and said this.

"Oh, hello everyone, sorry if I missed anything but Granite here was really playful today." Aggro said while the massive Leaper gave the group a screech in greeting… either that or it was hungry and wanted someone to feed him…

Finn and Me-Mow blinked a few times before Me-Mow said this.

"You sure about that? Looks to me like he's hungry."

Aggro just waved him off before he said this.

"Naw, he's just excited to see me and all of you and he is normally playful, why not try and pet him?" Aggro said while he seemed unaffected by the bites.

Finn and Me-Mow were a bit cautious before Finn carefully stepped forward till he slowly put his hand on Granite's head and starts to pet him.

Granite just looked at Finn before he gave him an eye smile which in turn made Finn smile a bit more while everyone watched… right before Granite opened his mouth and closed it on Finn's head before Finn starts to scream when he was tossed around while Aggro laughed and he said this.

"Well well, looks like Granite wants to play with you." Aggro said before Me-Mow knocked him upside the head and yelled this out.

"MORE LIKE HE'S FUCKING STARVING AND IS LOOKING FOR HIS NEXT MEAL!" Me-Mow yelled out while Granite keeps tossing Finn to an fro.

"TELL GRANITE TO LET FINN GO NOW!" She shouts while glaring at Aggro.

Aggro just laughed at that before he said this.

"Alright, Alright, Hey Granite, you can let Finn go no-!" Aggro tried to say before Granite tossed Finn at Aggro… right before they saw a horrifying scene when Finn's face crashed into Aggro's and they crash onto the ground a moment later.

Me-Mow's and Ruby's eyes widen before they run to their boyfriend's sides to see if he's okay.

Both Aggro and Finn had blank expressions on their faces before they blink a few times before getting horrified expressions on their faces before the got far away from one another and start coughing and wiping their lips with their hands while Granite looked at everyone without looking phased by what he was seeing.

"O-Oh Glob! Someone give me mouth wash!." Finn said as he spat out.

"F-Forget the mouthwash!, give me a new pair of lips and a tongue." Aggro said while he keeps wiping his face with a horrified look while Me-Mow said this.

"Well you might as well get the clue now that your Leaper is hungry now…" Me-Mow said before sweatdropping when she saw the duo still going at it with spitting or wiping their faces.

Ruby and everyone else sweatdrops before a moment later, Ruby had someone bring in a couple bottles of mouthwash.

The duo instantly start to gargle the stuff while a couple breeders brought in some food for Granite who starts to devourer it greedily with an Aggro esk look on his face.

Everyone blinked when they saw Granite eat that way while Finn and Aggro continues to gargle down the mouthwash till the bottles were empty.

A minute after, the group gave Aggro a quick goodbye and the group was heading to Ruby's leaper pen while Me-Mow and Ruby were consoling a very pale, mentally scarred Finn along the way.

"Don't worry Finn, it's all over now." Me-Mow said with an arm wrapped around Finn's right arm.

"Yeah, no need to worry about Aggro or his lips…. Even if it was a bit funny to see." Ruby said while she giggles while she wrapped an arm around Finn's left arm.

Finn shudders before he spoke up.

"Well it wasn't to me. I haven't shudder this much when I was afraid of the ocean and when I… wore Hunson's amulet."

Everyone stopped before Maite said this.

"Pardon me but just to reiterate, you said… you wore it correct?... er… hold on… let me get Dawn real quick since she knows more about the amulet then I do." Maite said with a worried expression on her face before she used a spell to call Dawn, and with a poof of magical smoke, Dawn appeared in front of everyone with a confused look on her face, though Finn did a better look at her new and improved figure when she practically appeared right in front of him… if he didn't know any better, he would think she was Marceline with all the floating she did.

Finn blushes a bit brightly when he saw Dawn while said succubus blinked before she looked at Maite with a confused look before she asked this.

"Uh… Hey Maite what's going on?"

"Welll…. Finn says… he wore the Amulet that Hunson has… and considering you're the expert on him… well…" Maite said while she gestured to Finn.

Dawn's eyes widen before she looks at the human before she said this.

"Finn… I'm gonna need you to stand still." She said.

However before Finn could answer, Dawn placed the palm of her hand on Finn's forehead before she channels a bit of magic on her hand like if she was looking for something.

Everyone was confused by that before they look at Dawn to see what she was doing.

It wasn't long before Dawn pulls her hand back and said this.

"Okay something is definitely inside of you, Finn. I don't know what it is... but it's stained on your soul."

Everyone's eyes widen at that before Me-Mow said this.

"Hold on, what are you talking about?, and who is this Hunson guy and what does his amulet have to do with Finn here?" Me-Mow said with a confused tone which showed that she didn't know much about the Nightosphere other then it was supposed to be a dead world for souls who sinned.

Dawn blinked before she asked this.

"Tell me… Me-Mow was it? I heard Emerald mentioned you. Do you know who Hunson and Marceline is?"

Me-Mow got a thoughtful look on her face before she said this.

"Well I know about Marceline, she's the Vampire Queen, a person who either plays concerts or likes to prank others and make people her minions, normally has this red axe guitar and what not… also heard she likes to suck the red out of things… I never met her before so that could be people going in a roundabout way to say that the red things is blood though since I heard Vampires love the stuff, as for Hunson… I don't know much aside from him being the ruler of the Nightosphere but if that's the case, how did he get to Ooo for a long time?, I mean unless he made some kind of special summoning circle, I doubt he could have stuck around for long… and I heard that you got it on with him to get Marceline but considering who he was… I do have to ask… why?, I mean it seems like the guy left you out to dry instead of taking you to the Nightosphere to be his queen or something, seems to me you could have easily done that, and that's all I know about him, heard from Finn he has soul sucking powers but not much else." Me-Mow said while she gave Dawn a half lidded look when she wondered why she would fall for the ruler of the Nightosphere.

Dawn raised her eyebrow before she spoke up.

"Yes well… I don't want to get to that drama now but Finn… mind telling me why you wore the amulet?" She said making Finn gulped before he spoke up.

"Well when Hunson made Marceline wear it, she started going crazy. So Jake and I had to go back so we can save her. I was able to pry the amulet off but ended up wearing it myself…*shuddering*... so much chaos and… evil." He said as he shudders from the memory while Dawn facepalms before she said this.

"Dammit Hunson… when I see him, his balls are gonna feel my foot's wrath."

Meanwhile in the Nightosphere….

Hunson was making his occasional sandwich like normal and was about to get it set up before a chill went up his spine which was unusual since he didn't feel fear… normally when that happened…. It was when he pissed Dawn off… and she got… very painful during sex as payback…

Back with the group in the EZC, Dawn looks at Finn before she spoke up.

"Finn, I don't know what you went through and I'm sorry for what my idiot husband did. But right now, we might need Emerald and Xan to have a better look at you for just in case."

Ruby looked confused by that before she said this.

"Well shouldn't we just skip the tour for now and go see Emerald?, no offense to Xan but…" Ruby thought before everyone looked up in thought while a thought bubble formed and showed a Xan while he ran from pissed off or embarrassed ladies with a pervy look on his face before Me-Mow said this.

"Why does that perv never get arrested again?" Me-Mow said before Maite said this.

"Well perviness aside, he is one of the strongest fighters here and it would be to much of a hassle both resource wise and money wise to try and catch him but if a lady does catch him, they have permission to assault him without repercussion… Xan does deserve it after all." Maite said while she felt embarrassed from the disappointed looks on the kids faces before Tobi said this.

"Still, if anyone can help Finn, it would be Grampa Xan, Dad maybe good but he doesn't have even a quarter of knowledge compared to Grampa Xan." Tobi said while he hated to admit that but Xan's knowledge bordered on the Godly in terms of how much he knew.

While everyone else agreed, Finn was beyond worried when he couldn't believe something dark was in soul which made him question if he was gonna be evil or something.

Maite then said this to the group.

"Well I'll call Xan and Emerald real quick, you kids go on ahead to Sakura's pen while I talk with Dawn here." Maite said while she gestured for Ruby to lead the way and for everyone else to go on ahead.

Before the group could leave Dawn had asked Finn this.

"Before you go Finn, I have to know… what was Marcy's relationship with her father?"

Finn blinked before he said this.

"Well right now, it's like so so. I mean they do talk but back then they were not on speaking terms."

"What happened?" Dawn asked before Finn said this.

"Well I don't know much but what I do know is that Hunson ate Marcy's fries when she looked younger."

Everyone looked confused by that before Ruby said this.

"Fries?... as in those sliced potatoes that Gramps makes for those burgers?" Ruby asked while she thought she heard wrong.

"Yeah. But it was years ago and it was in some ruined diner and Hunson was eating her fries before Marcy came back with some ketchup. She felt very sad and betrayed when she saw that." Finn said it like he was actually there.

That's when Hebi asked this.

"You said it like you were there before."

Finn shook his head before speaking up.

"I wasn't really there but I saw it in her memories."

Everyone blinked at that before Dawn gave Finn a half lidded look before she said this with a dangerous tone.

" **And why were you in my little Marceline's memories?"** Dawn said with a tone that he better answer fast.

Finn put his hands in defense before he said this.

"Wait it's not what it looks like. Jake and I were on our way home till we got intercepted by this guy who claims he was Marceline's animal spirit and said she was in trouble. We go to her house and saw her lying unconscious. Her spirit said she accidently applied some sleep powder to herself. So the dude had us go to her memories so we can get rid of the problem. That's when we saw memories of little Marcy with a teddy bear and her dad eating her fries. However, when Jake and I got back, we found out too late that Marcy's spirit guide, wasn't actually one. See in one of her memories, we saw this guy name Ash who was Marceline's ex boyfriend. Turns out he was the one that put Marcy in that sleep like state and tricked us into getting rid of the memory of Marceline dumping him because that donk sold her prized teddy bear for a cherry blossom wand. I knew I had to act fast but luckily I had the memory of Marcy dumping that loser in my memory. She was able to remember and we kicked that donk's but good before Jake brought down his big foot."

Dawn just blinked at that before she said this.

"Ok, nice to know my daughter is safe from that creep but… 1. why didn't you think the guy was strange when he told you he was a spirit animal, I mean was he in the shape of an animal?… 2. Why would Marceline use sleep powder on herself since as a vampire, she wouldn't have the same issues that humans have thanks to her stronger body, she sleeps during the day so couldn't have she been moved to the living room and that Ash guy could have just pretended to say he used sleeping powder, but in reality she could have just been sleeping normally?… and 3. how would removing a memory of Marceline accidently using sleep powder on herself help her wake?, wouldn't her memory have shown her getting sneak attacked or at least saw who did it in the first place?" Dawn said when she saw many holes in that story.

Finn blinked for a bit before he spoke up.

"Well 1… he didn't have any arms but I was more concerned on saving Marceline. 2… that's what I was told from the beginning so I didn't know it at the time. And 3… I don't know much of the powder and I didn't see no memory of the sneak attack or anything."

"I see… well if I ever see Marceline, I can ask her what happened back then, but for now, you better get going so I can talk with Maite here." Dawn said while she gestured for Finn to go on ahead with everyone.

Finn nods before he went and follows the group to where Ruby's leaper is.

Maite then looked to Dawn before she said this when the group looked away.

"So… why not be honest Dawn and tell how bad this is really?, I know that compared to Lillum, your still getting a hang of your powers again but I doubt a simple scan would require that much effort." Maite said while she gave Dawn a serious look.

Dawn looks at Maite for a moment before she sighs and said this.

"To be honest… I don't know. But I'm surprised the kid hasn't changed yet."

"I see… well hopefully it won't cause issues down the line, if it hasn't yet then if there wasn't a trigger for anything evil yet." Maite said before she looked at Finn's back before she said this to Dawn when Finn and the others went into Sakura's pen.

"Personally, I really hope Finn doesn't have issues down the line, Ruby really likes Finn so I don't want him to break her heart." Maite said to Dawn while she had a concerned look on her face.

Dawn brought a her hand to Maite's shoulder in a comforting way before she spoke up.

"I may not know the kid well but I do know his heart is pure. When I check him, I felt how much he cares for Ruby and surprisingly Me-Mow."

"I see… well I hope nothing happens to Finn in the future that causes those feelings to backfire on him… still he hasn't done anything to my knowledge that is evil so we should be in the clear if nothing happened yet." Maite said with a serious tone at first before she smiles at Dawn.

Dawn smiles as well before she spoke up.

"Yes. If we're lucky, Xan and Emerald can help teach Finn to control whatever it is inside."

"Indeed, but until then, we have some Dino partners to get for Finn and Me-Mow, want to join us or visit your Leaper?, or does he live with you in the throne area?" Maite said with a teasing grin on her face.

Dawn blushes a bit brightly before she spoke up.

"At the throne area but is currently sleeping."

Maite chuckles at that before she said this.

"Well if you have nothing to do right now, why don't you join us?" Maite said while she walked ahead of Dawn while her ass swayed to a fro… and from the grin on her face… was definitely teasing Dawn right now.

Dawn blushes from that action but did grin when she plans to tease Maite back before the succubus follows the hedgehog to meet with the others.

When the duo got there, they saw the group next to a pink colored Leaper who looked physically fit and beautiful with the clean scales that she had, she even looked happy to see Ruby while she was rubbing her snout on Ruby's forehead or neck with pleased purrs and low screeches.

Finn and everyone else watches before Finn said this.

"Wow Ruby, she's so beautiful."

Ruby chuckles before she said this to Finn while she hugs Sakura's head.

"Thanks, I try my best but I think I spoil her too much sometimes, I mean it's been awhile since we last trained so she is a bit of a lazybones sometimes." Ruby said while she rubbed Sakura's head lovingly.

Sakura purrs as she enjoys it before Finn asked this.

"Can I pet her?"

Ruby nods before she said this.

"Sure." Ruby said while Sakura looks to Finn with a curious glance while she sniffed the air around Finn a few times for some reason.

Finn blinked before he stepped forward and carefully brings his hand close to Sakura's head.

A moment later, and to everyone, even Ruby's shock, when Sakura opened her mouth and bit down hard on Finn with a pissed off look on her face while she tried to gnaw his arm off.

"YEOW!" Finn screams in pain as he tries to yank his arm out.

That's when Me-Mow asked this.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!"

Ruby looked shocked as well before she tried to pry open Sakura's mouth and said this.

"S-Sakura!?, what are you doing!?, let go of Finn!" Ruby said while she tried to pry Sakura's mouth off of Finn while Maite who sweatdrops, said this.

"Maybe… she can smell your scent on Finn and is jealous and thinks that he's trying to take you from her." Maite said to Ruby to give her two scents while Sakura seemed to try and bite down harder when she heard that.

Finn still screams in pain before he tries to talk to Sakura.

"S-Sakura, I am n-not trying to take her away from y-you. I deeply care for R-Ruby very much."

Ruby blushed from that everyone heard Emerald's voice from behind them.

"Don't listen Sakura!, keep going!" Emerald said which made everyone look over to see Emerald with a evil grin on his face which made most sweatdrop while Sakura didn't hasitate to follow that order when she tried to get his arm off his body which made Finn scream more before Ruby said this.

"Sakura!, you better stop or I'll stop giving you the treats you love so much!" Ruby said which caused Sakura to jolt before she opened her mouth and let Finn's arm free.

Finn sighs in relief as he starts to rub his free hand even though it still stings.

Emerald however made a tsk noise which made Maite get a tick mark on her head before everyone flinched when Maite bashed Emerald on the head and slammed him into the ground where he laid there to twitch on the ground.

However, Finn glares at Emerald before he just storms over with an enraged look before he said this.

"What the ball is wrong with you?!"

Emerald in turn stopped twitching on the ground before he coldly growls this out.

" **What's wrong with me you say?"** Emerald said while he slowly pushed himself up.

Finn was still angry before he spoke up.

"Yeah. You have done nothing but try and get rid of me. I get you're a protective dad but protective dad's don't go this far. You sir should be ashamed of yourself."

However what he didn't expect or what anyone would expect was Emerald moving with such speed that he slugged Finn in the face and launched him at the other end of Sakura's pen wall before anyone could react… and before Maite could say anything… she froze when she saw the look in his eyes… protectiveness or not… they were extremely cold and full of a raw fury like no other.

Finn groans as he tries to get up but still had his anger set on Emerald before the human said this.

"J-Just like that…*spits out a bit of blood*... You attack me just because I'm dating your daughter and yet… I have done nothing wrong to her."

Emerald however seemed to get a colder look in his eye before he said this with pure venom in them.

" **Nothing?... I don't care what anyone thinks about me… overprotective… overkill… blah blah blah… I heard it all boy… but you are wrong… tell me… how long have you been in THIS city… THIS zone… and how long have you interacted with my daughter?... answer that first before I really chew your ass out because I have plenty of reasons to NOT like you."** Emerald coldly said while he looked at Finn with no emotion whatsoever.

Finn was confused before he said this.

"I've been here for almost 3 weeks but we both know that's not it. You don't like me because for what I did at Ooo."

" **And you hit the mark partly, it's not just because of that, it's because of the fact that you were taking things way too fast with Ruby… you think I'm an idiot and I don't know anything?... I know about my daughters preferences… I even know that while you care for her, you lust for her as well… the main reason I hate you being with my daughter is because you are not seeing the bigger picture… try and think for a moment brat before you snap at me, but what is Ruby's standing here in the EZC and what's yours…. And I'm not talking Rank… I'm talking about power…. You have no way of knowing if you can protect Ruby and you barely done anything except get a lay of the land…. I could end you here and now but I don't want my daughter to hate me… no… the MAIN reason I hate you is because of my Deathless state and the fact that I have seen many come and go and there was some incidents were I wasn't able to do a single fucking thing!... you think I would do this if Cedric, Bordux, or even Aggro tried to get My daughters hand?... maybe some scares here and there but they can actually fight and push comes to shove, if they actually used enough force to kill me then bravo to them… it takes more than a kind heart to live in the Badlands boy and believe me…. If you actually want me to give you any kind of respect or kindness… then try and fucking impress me for once… you have been here for 3 weeks and did nothing solo… you took no training from anyone yet and yet you have the nerve to try and date my daughter… remember what happened to Solar… if you fail from a bandit raid… then what the fuck do you think will happen to her?... I've lived in all three zones and saw hell in the hard zone and built my kingdom from scratch and my family helped me actually care for the people in it…. So I ask… who the hell do you think you are for trying to get with my daughter when you can barely take care of yourself here and only after 3 fucking weeks!?… you can still keep dating her if you want but until you can actually get my respect… never come near me because I may kill you on impulse."** Emerald said while he raw fury was seen in his eyes while he looked down on Finn.

However what Finn or Emerald didn't expect next was Ruby walking up to Emerald before she slapped him on the face and she said this.

"I… hate you!" Ruby growled out which made Emerald's eyes widen in shock from that before he looked at Ruby to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

Finn and everyone else was shocked to hear Ruby say something like this.

"W-What?" Emerald said before Ruby grit her teeth before she yelled this out.

"IT'S NOT JUST WITH FINN!, EVERY BOY I HANGED OUT WITH YOU ALWAYS SCARED AWAY AND EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT YOU AND THAT FUCKING REPUTATION AND IT KEEPS EVEN MY OWN MALE FRIENDS FROM DOING ANYTHING!, I DON'T EVEN ASK FOR MUCH FROM YOU SINCE YOUR NORMALLY BUSY BUT IF YOU CAN'T EVEN ACCEPT FINN FOR AT LEAST HAVING THE BALLS TO ASK THEN YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THEN A MONSTER!" Ruby yelled out before she covered her mouth at the last part when she didn't mean to say that while Emerald blinks at that before he just sighs and said this.

"I see… well… have fun." Emerald said while he lightly pets Ruby's head and starts walking away from the group with his hands in his pockets… like it didn't phase him somehow… either that or he had one hell of a mask.

Dawn and Maite were now beyond worried for Emerald while Hebi and Hydrian couldn't believe Ruby said that.

Me-Mow was the most shocked while Finn, who was indeed shocked, was too deep in thought after hearing Emerald's rant before he lowers his head and had this thought.

' _He's right.'_

Tobi however used some shocking speed before he appeared in front of Emerald and slugged him back into the room before he said this when Emerald looked at him.

"Now who's hurting who dad, protectiveness is one thing, and while you can live with the hate weather you like it or not but you and I are Deathless, unlike Hunson who I've heard is a grade A ass, no offense Dawn, but you Dad can actually feel emotion, it's the fact that you have so much worry for others that you fight so hard in order to try and make it so that no one can be hurt..." Tobi starts to say while he said the no offense part to Dawn and finished his sentence like he was about to lead this somewhere.

Me-Mow and everyone else was wondering what Tobi was doing though Finn was to down to even listen.

Though Tobi noticed and used a small pebble he found and tossed it at Finn's head to get his attention.

Finn doesn't say a thing but does move his head up while having an emotionless look.

Tobi however rolled his eyes before he said this.

"Oh snap out of it Finn, both you and my dad are both wrong in this, and if you two would just shut up and listen for one minute I wouldn't have to run damage control." Tobi said when he didn't like the look at Finn's eyes and for the first time looked a little angry, though considering Tobi, that was a rarity nowadays aside from the first time when he met Finn.

Everyone else blinked while Finn said this.

"Why bother? Everything your old man said was true."

However what Finn didn't expect was Tobi moving with serious speed and actually slugging the wall right next to Finn's head and it actually got a crater in it from the blow alone before Tobi said this while his eyes glow with multicolor lights.

" **Maybe but you heard him yourself… Strength is key here and you barely have any… are you gonna be a coward, let Ruby down and just be a pathetic human?, personally with you in this state, I wouldn't want my own daughter if I had one to be anywhere around you, and I worked so hard to try and help you get with Me-Mow so why the fuck are you the one depressed?"** Tobi said while he emitted an unseen pressure on Finn that really made it hard for Me-Mow to breath when she gripped her throat while the others looked uncomfortable.

That's when Hydrian spoke up.

"T-Tobi can you calm down please?"

Tobi did so a moment later before Tobi said this with a much calmer tone.

"Listen Finn… like I said… in order to earn respect here, you need strength and the will to survive, do you think my dad is acting like a ass from you dating Ruby alone?... no… try and think of things from his point of view or mine… he and I are Deathless… we are unable to die in the normal sense, if anything happened to anyone and we were not around to prevent it… who the hell do we blame then?, the monsters?, the people with their friends and family?... try and remember that Aunt Solar was held in captivity by Ayuyat for nearly three weeks and horrible things were done to her… how do you think dad would react when a virtually powerless guy just walked up to him and asked for Ruby's hand?, even if it was dating, Grampa Xan practically bashed it into his head that strength is everything… or are you going to just let Ruby and Me-Mow down now by crumpling up into a ball and cry?, or are you actually going to train like a madman possessed and actually make it so that you can kick my dads ass and get his respect?... and try and remember he has been alive for much longer then anyone here… built the EZC up from scratched… and you personally made sure to get time to look around the place… tell me… do you think this place was built in a day?... or over hundreds of years with blood, sweat, and tears from him losing loved ones in the process?" Tobi said while he looked down at Finn with a serious gaze in his eyes while Emerald wasn't even moving while he stares at the ceiling while shadows covered his eyes.

Finn blinked before he took a moment to two as he think on this before speaking up.

"I would say the second thing."

"Then tell me Finn… what will you do now that you heard my dad's real thoughts about you?, personally I would think you would make a good match for Ruby but I have to agree with my dad that you need some serious leveling up before you go any further then this… I mean think about it… do you want everyone here to save your ass again and again?" Tobi said while he watches the look in Finn's eyes.

Finn was silent for a moment before he frowns and said this.

"No."

"Then get up Finn, show my dad you won't be a coward and actually be a man!" Tobi said with a commanding tone to his voice while he had his hands in his pockets while he had a serious look on his face.

Finn did got up and he had a determined look before he said this.

"Fine then! I'm gonna train as hard I can and will prove to your dad that I'm good enough for Ruby. But when that happens I'm gonna punch you and your dad in the face."

Tobi sweatdrops at that before he said this.

"Just to point out, I only tossed a pebble to get your attention, my dad slugged you and while I get the sentimentality… I doubt dad would respond well in his current state." Tobi said while everyone looked at Emerald who had a blank look in his eyes before Tobi said this.

"...and I doubt any attack would be as painful as what Ruby said to Dad just now, even if it was a slip of the tongue and she didn't mean to say it." Tobi said before Emerald's eyes tear up before tears flow while he had a comically tough look on his face to try and keep it straight while Tobi shook his head at that when he knew his dad was trying to play the tough guy card and was failing bad.

Ruby was now starting to cry before she spoke up.

"Dad I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a monster. I was just angry."

"R-Really?" Emerald quietly said while he had trouble seeing from his tears.

"Yes really. I may have said other things but you're still my dad." She said as more tears start to leak out.

Emerald then used some serious speed and hugged Ruby all of a sudden and starts to bawl while he barely got this out.

"I-I'mb s-show g-glad!, I-I t-thought I l-losht m-my l-little d-desert f-flower!" Emerald bawled out while he cried loudly with a comical look on his face while a thoughtbubble formed over Finn's head and compared him to hunson and saw how different the two were… Hunson while trying to get on Marceline's good side… and failing… was pretty different then Emerald when Ruby gave this reaction.

"I-I'll alwaysh be your d-desert f-flower dad!" Ruby bawled out.

The duo kept crying while hugging one another tightly before Finn also got this comparison in his head about the duo.

Emerald… doting overprotective father who means well even if it makes him look bad…

Hunson…. A guy who cares for Marceline but screws up in the end with his attempts to make up and make things worse….

' _Man, this almost reminds me of Marcy's relationship with her dad. Only with crying added to it.'_ Finn thought.

Though the crying kept up for a minute to two more before Emerald said this while he sniffed a few times.

"S-So… you… d-don't really hate me?... e-even if I d-don't like F-Finn yet?" Emerald said to make sure he didn't hear anything wrong while many sweatdrop at the end.

Ruby shook her head before she said this.

"No but I am mad."

Emerald then sniffed once before he said this.

"I-I know... but you know how protective we Dad's are… n-not going to like the guys who's t-try to get our little girls… your not even old enough to marry yet and he barely did anything here and he already has you in the palm of his hands..." Emerald said while he sniffed a few more times while he looked ridiculous right now when he had both a relieved look on his face and tears and what nod as well which he tried to clean off but they seem to appear again when he felt great relief right now.

"Hey." Finn interject.

Emerald just ignored Finn to hug Ruby more while Tobi shook his head before he said this to Finn.

"Try and bare with it Finn, gotta earn his respect remember, besides this sight should be worth it since these two won't hate one another." Tobi said to have Finn bare with it while Emerald and Ruby hugged it out with happy looks on their faces.

Finn did sigh before he spoke up.

"Yeah you're right… But I'm still gonna punch him when I do prove myself."

"Eh you kidding, might as well full on destroy him and get your anger out, he can just pull himself back together after all." Tobi said when he got back his Stoic state when all seemed pretty good now while Dawn and Maite watched and looked at Tobi with impressed looks when he managed to get the situation under control.

Finn blinked when he heard that before he spoke up with a determined look.

"You know what, I might as well since after what he did to me, I'm gonna make sure it takes him a year to pull himself back."

"You underestimate his deathless state but I can respect that, just know that if you make my sister cry, you'll see that Dad is not the only one who can be scary." Tobi said while he looked at Finn with a look that showed he wasn't bluffing even if his tone was even and calm… what was Tobi like when he was actually truly pissed?

Finn however rolled his eyes before he said this.

"Oh blab blab. You can make all your threats but it won't work because I won't make Ruby cry so there."

Tobi just shrugged and said this.

"Alright, but just know in advance in case you do even in the low chances of happening…. You… an alleyway… with your nuts and dicks ripped off and you are laying in a ditch… painfully…" Tobi said while he removed the familiar's ring and battle planet's and gave them back to Finn before he walked away while he wasn't really caring if Finn gave a response or not.

Finn did pale at the threat before he frowns and said this.

"Yeah well you better don't wake up with a fist in your crotch."

Tobi just waved back at Finn before he lowered his arm while he leaned against the wall next to Maite and Dawn while he closed his eyes.

Finn just sighs since its pointless to talk to Tobi before the human decides to walk out of the room.

However Me-Mow said this to Finn when she got next to him.

"Hold on Finn, you don't want to leave yet, seems things may have cooled down and we still need our partners if possible… mind at least waiting for these two to calm down before we go back to Ziva's pen with the babies?, remember how adorable they looked?" Me-Mow said while she had a worried look on her face when she worried Finn may leave before he even got a chance.

Finn did remember Ziva's babies before he looks at Me-Mow and said this.

"Okay I'll stay but I'm gonna start my training after this."

Me-Mow sighs in relief before she said this.

"Great, maybe after this if you power through it… maybe I could give you a pick me up later for what happened … and maybe a reward if you train well?" Me-Mow said while she placed an arm around Finn's right arm.

Finn blushes a bit brightly when he heard that before he spoke up.

"S-Sure."

Me-Mow smiles at that before she looks back to Ruby and Emerald to see how they were doing.

Ruby continues to hug her dad while her crying lesens a bit.

Emerald did the same before he stopped crying before a breeder came up to the room before the breeder says this.

"H-Hey… the baby Leapers are cleaned and thoroughly checked out so you guys can come back… and… we… will repair the room here so please get going… your disturbing the Leapers…" a shy looking breeder said while he worried he would piss off the people who did all of this damage to Sakura's pen.

Everyone looked at the damage in Sakura's pen before Dawn spoke up.

"Yeah he's right. We better get going."

Emerald then said this when he wiped his face.

"R-Right… sorry Ruby…" Emerald said when he managed to calm down.

Ruby wipes a bit of her tears away before she spoke up.

"It's okay… I'm sorry too."

Emerald smiles at Ruby before he said this to Sakura.

"Sorry for causing trouble in your home Sakura, hope you can forgive me and Tobi… since he did cause a big crater in your wall." Emerald said while Tobi jolts when he did cause more damage than anyone while some rocks broke off of the wall that he just smashed in while he got off the wall and walked out of the room while he was sweating buckets.

Sakura looks at Emerald for a moment before she screeches a bit letting him it's okay.

Emerald sighs in relief before he said this.

"Alright everyone, let's all get going to the babies so we can possibly get Me-Mow and Finn their partners." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he helps Ruby up to her feet.

Ruby smile at her dad before everyone starts to head for Ziva's pen.

However Finn did have this thought.

' _Great and I don't get an apology from Sakura. I'm really gonna tear Emerald a new one when I prove myself.'_

Ruby however stopped before she said this to Sakura.

"Oh yeah, Sakura, you better apologize to Finn, you'll be seeing him much more than today and I really want my favorite Leaper and my boyfriend to get along after all." Ruby said while smiling at Sakura to see how she would respond.

Sakura blinked before she looks at Finn for a moment before she lowers her head and growls a bit to let Finn knows she's sorry.

Though part of it seemed reluctant when she saw how close Ruby was with Finn but showed she would give Finn a shot which made Ruby smile before she said this.

"And there you have it, sorry for what happened with Sakura but I'm sure you two will get along nicely when it's all said and done." Ruby said with a happy look on her face when it looks like Sakura and Finn are finally getting along… though what Ruby didn't see was Sakura glaring a bit at Finn… seems he would have to really work for her trust.

Finn did smile at Ruby though when her back was turned Finn frowns at Sakura with a look that said 'watch it' before he turns around.

Sakura got a tick mark on her head but she decided to keep quiet but growled a bit at Finn to give him a warning to watch it when Ruby was out of sight before she went back to her bed to rest.

Finn frowns a bit when he can tell Sakura was warning him but kept quiet when he starts walking to Ziva's pen.

A bit later, the group was back to Ziva's pen while the Baby leapers were napping against Ziva while she was sleeping as well while Emelina was sitting in a nearby chair while Spirit was reading a book nearby while Ultima sat by Ziva while he made sure she was alright.

Everyone else thought the sight was cute before Emelina sees the group and gestures them to quietly come close.

The group did before Spirit said this.

"Hello everyone, glad you got through that fight of yours and decided to join us, not sure if you know, but the babies are fine and Ziva is still asleep, we did get her awake long enough to tell her that two of them will be claimed by Finn and Me-Mow IF they let them take them for a bit, so since they are cleaned and given the green light, want Ultima to wake them?" Spirit said to the group before he grins at the looks on Emerald, Ruby, and Tobi's blushing faces when they were all heard down here.

Everyone else sweatdrops before they nod their heads to Spirit so he can let Ultima wake them.

Ultima in turn nods before he nudged each of the babies and stirs them which caused them to yawn adorably before they noticed everyone.

The group awed at the babies before Finn and Me-Mow wait to see which baby picks them.

However the babies looked at the group before all four got up while Ultima seems to make growls and small screeches before the one that looked Ultima turns to Finn before it starts to walk to him….

Finn seems to smile at the leaper look alike before the human brought his hand out as he was ready to pet him.

However the Baby leaper made a 180 degree turn when Finn's hand was near it before the one with the red scale color and ultima's color palate jumped off the bed and lands on Me-Mow's breasts and nuzzles against her face.

Everyone else blinked while Me-Mow was blushing brightly from the baby leaper's antics before Hydrian giggles when she said this.

"Looks like this little guy like you."

One of the breeders chuckle before she said this.

"Indeed, that is a male Dino Leaper and from his tests, will be a big strong Leaper in the future, do you have a name for the little one?, he has red scales and has them in various tints so his scales will be very beautiful when he's fully grown in 4 to 5 years or so." The breeder said while the baby Dino leaper keeps nuzzling against Me-Mow's face.

Me-Mow blushes while having a thoughtful look on her face before she said this.

"How about… Striker?"

"Striker huh?, interesting name, should be a real… hit… with the ladies…" The Breeder said before she giggles at her pun.

The ladies giggled a bit while Me-Mow holds the her new leaper before petting Striker.

Striker enjoyed that but Striker slipped a bit on Me-Mow's breasts and fell onto the bed… but not before Striker accidently used a tiny talon to rip one of the cloth covering on Me-Mow's breasts and it got pulled away for one hell of a nip slip while the baby leaper looked up at her in confusion while it tried to kick away some fibers stuck to it's talon… and some got a real eyeful like Dawn, Maite, Emerald, Finn, Hebi, Hydrian, and Ruby who got wide eyes from the sight.

Finn blushes when he saw Me-Mow's breasts making said feline quickly covering them.

Everyone sweatdrops before the breeder said this.

"Well at least it was only a slight nick, anyway… Finn… your turn." The Breeder said without looking shocked to try and get things on track, seems this was a more common thing if she didn't get effected.

Finn was able to snap out of it before he looks at the other 3 baby leapers to see which will go to him.

To his shock, the Golden Leaper just flat out ran at him and jumped before it lands in his arms and snuggles up to Finn before The Breeder said this.

"Oh, how cute, looks like he likes you, and with the hair and scales, you two seem like a perfect match." The breeder said while the Baby Leaper keeps on rubbing it's head on Finn's chest.

Finn blinks before he smiles at the baby before he pets him and said this.

"I'm gonna call him… Joshua."

Everyone blinked at that before Ruby said this.

"How nice for a name, got an inspiration for it?" Ruby said while she smiles at Finn.

Finn smiles at Ruby before he spoke up.

"Yeah, named after my adopted father."

Everyone blinks at that before Emerald said this.

"Interesting choice for names but if you have kids… as much as I don't want to think about that for now, shouldn't you hold it for your firstborn son at least?" Emerald said to give his two cents to Finn.

Finn blinked when he heard that before saying this.

"Well I was gonna name my firstborn son after Billy, but I see what you mean. So for now…

I'll call this guy… Flare."

Everyone looked at one another before Ruby said this.

"Nice name Finn." Ruby said with a smile on her face when she liked the name and Flare liked it as well when it made more snuggles in Finn's arms.

"Thanks." Finn said as he smiles at Ruby while petting Flare.

Flare snuggles into Finn's petting hand while the Breeder says this.

"So Flare and Striker huh?, right, if you two can put them on the bed, we can get the final touches settled, the babies will have to stay with Ziva for a year to grow and what not but you can visit at anytime you want as long as it's before 8 PM tonight, even the Leapers need to sleep and what not correct?" the Breeder said while she smiles at Finn and Me-Mow.

Said duo looked to one another before they nod to the breeder before Finn gently put Flare back on the bed.

Flare in turn purred from that before he went back to his mom and laid down next to his siblings before he dozed off instantly.

Everyone watches the babies sleep with their mom as they silently awed at this.

A moment later, Emerald gestured for everyone to start walking while the breeders got ready to do their work.

Me-Mow and Finn took one last look at their picked leapers before they quietly followed the group out.

Though as they walked… Finn starts to think back to when he remember the race when he saw how agile Flare was when Ferina and Spirit got at the starting line with Juggernaut and Ultima.

* * *

 _ **Flashback/ EZC/ Arena/ race track/ Ferina (Juggernaut's rider), Spirit (Ultima's rider)/ stands/ Finn, Ruby, Aggro, Leonel, Bordux, Hebi, Hydrian, Juan, Emelina (Ziva's rider), Grigori, Umbra (Reaper's rider), Zoro (Sheila's rider), Clover (Charmy's rider), Intro Joker and his Harlequins, Many other people in the stands**_

 _When the scene focused on the two, they were both set up at the starting line of Finn's race track while Ferina looked pumped to race against a champ while Spirit… looked relaxed like usual and even just crossed his arms in his saddle while everyone looked on in the stands._

 _Finn, who was sitting back with Ruby and others, had an excited look on his face before he spoke up._

" _This is gonna be awesome."_

 _Ruby nods at Finn before she shushed him when Intro Joker spoke up._

" _HELLO EVERYBODY!, AND I HOPE YOU ALL GOT SET UP WITH EVERYTHING!, YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS EVEN A SECOND OF THIS RACE!, NOW BEFORE I GIVE A REINTRODUCTION OF THESE TWO RACERS, MAY I HEAR A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO SEE HOW PUMPED TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW!?" Intro joker said while his voice was amplified by his magic._

 _The audience gave a loud applause as they were excited to be here for the race._

 _Intro Joker grins at that before he said this with a loud voice._

" _WELL THEN EVERYONE!, LETS GETS THE INTRODUCTIONS STARTED!, FIRST OFF I WOULD LOVE TO INTRODUCE THE FELINE FEMME FATALE… FERINA!, HER LEAPER IS JUGGERNAUT AND HE JUST LOVES TO GO AS FAST AS HE CAN!, EITHER WITH THE LADIES OR ON THE TRACK!" Intro Joker said while he held a hand towards Ferina and Juggernaut while the crowd cheers at the duo._

 _Ferina waves to the crowd while Juggernaut growls in excitement._

 _Intro Joker then held a hand out towards Spirit before he said this._

" _AND NOW… I GIVE YOU THE KING OF LEAPERS!, THE RIDER WHO IS INTUNED WITH THE LEAPERS THEMSELVES!, AND HIS NOBLE STEED THAT CAN POWER THROUGH ANY MATCH WITH HIS SUPERIOR UPBRINGING IN THE HARD ZONE PLUS SPIRIT'S HELP IN RAISING HIM!, YOU ALL KNOW THEM!, LADIES WANT TO GET WITH THEM!, MEN ARE ENVIOUS OF THEM!, I AM HONORED TO INTRODUCE… SPIRIT AND ULTIMA!" Intro Joker said while he held a hand out to Spirit and Ultima who looked relaxed right now while the crowd cheered so much that the arena could feel like it was rumbling around each person from the combined efforts of the voices alone._

 _The crowd, along with the ladies, cheered loud for the duo though the women were more enthusiastic while the men, mainly husbands and boyfriends, felt jealous._

 _Intro Joker chuckles at that before he said this._

" _NOW… ONE LAST WORD FROM OUR DEAR RIDERS BEFORE THE RACE STARTS… FERINA… GOT ANY WORDS TO SAY TO THE CROWD OR SPIRIT?" Intro Joker said while he cast a amplifying crest on Ferina for now so her voice could be heard by everyone in the arena._

 _Ferina looks at Spirit before she said this._

" _Good luck to Spirit and hope for a good race." She said though Juggernaut growls at Ultima letting him no that he won't lose._

 _Intro joker chuckles while Ultima gave Juggernaut just a small growl back to show he wouldn't hold back against Juggernaut._

 _Intro Joker then said this when he gave spirit the same spell._

" _NOW PLEASE GIVE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE RACE TO BE SPIRIT!, THINK IT WILL BE EASY OR WILL FERINA GIVE YOU A CHALLENGE?" Intro Joker said before he casts the spell on Spirit before the champion says this._

" _Personally it's hard to tell, I'm not going to be one of those guys and say I'll win easily, I had my own ups and downs before I could get to where I am and I'm not going to underestimate Ferina or Juggernaut… I mean… there is a beautiful Leaper as the prize for one of these two for a night or two so I might as well get a little serious against Ferina since Ultima here does seem to like Ziva a bit." Spirit said before he pets Ultima on the head to show he would support him which in turn made Ultima growl in content from that._

 _Juggernaut growls while Ferina pets him before she said this._

" _Then I'm gonna have to be serious as well since Juggernaut has his eyes on Ziva too."_

 _Intro Joker chuckles before he said this when part of the ground broke under him and a floating platform raised under him before he said this when he floats into the air while two other platforms were formed as well under Juggernaut and Ultima who were lift into the air and towards the starting line._

" _GREAT!, WE HAVE TWO PUMPED LEAPERS AND RIDERS WHO ARE READY TO POP THIS TRACKS CHERRY!, EVERYONE!, GET READY TO CHEER FOR YOUR FAVORITE RIDER BECAUSE THIS RACE IS STARTING IN 3…" Intro Joker said while the two platforms got to the starting line._

" _2…" Intro Joker said while Juggernaut and Ultima got ready while… Spirit just stayed relaxed on his seat with crossed arms…_

 _Ferina had a determined look as she waits for IJ to finish the countdown._

" _1…" Intro Joker said while he raised his hand into the air and raised it when he yelled this._

" _GOOOOOOO!" Intro Joker yelled before Juggernaut and Ultima shot across the track with serious speed when they were already rocking across the track, Spirit seemed to be content with the speed for now but he did give Ultima vocal commands that Ultima followed to a T to avoid any traps and what not and was slowly gaining more speed when Spirit seemed to be already adapted to the track…. Guess that's a champion for you…_

 _Juggernaut was running with the best speed that he had while Ferina was telling him to be careful out there._

 _Everyone in the stands were cheering like mad when they saw Ferina doing that and even saw Juggernaut passing by Ultima a few times while they raced on the track, could Juggernaut win the race and beat the champion?_

 _Juggernaut was already thinking how he would beat Ultima and have Ziva as his mate._

 _Spirit however said this to Ultima when he noticed that Ultima was in a rush._

" _Easy boy, you may want to win but you know what they say, patience is a virtue, so what if they get ahead, we can see how the traps on this track work and plan ahead." Spirit said in a calming way to keep Ultima from slipping up in his haste._

 _Ultima hears his rider's words and did just that so he wouldn't fall victim to the race's traps._

 _Spirit smiles at that while he just relaxed in his seat and he and Ultima saw Ferina and Juggernaut having issues with the traps ahead and had some serious slow down, they had to avoid speed bumps, soft cannon balls that broke on impact so no real damage was done but it did slow them down, etc, all in all, compared to Spirit and Ultima who went at their own pace, Juggernaut in his rush kept falling for many traps ahead of the two._

 _Everyone watches from the stand before Hebi looks at Finn before she spoke up._

" _Dang Finn, this track of yours is causing Ferina a little trouble here."_

 _Tobi then said this to put his two cents in._

" _Indeed but it's because of Juggernaut rushing through the area that he's getting hit a lot, and considering a normal race is 2 to three laps, Spirit and Ultima can get serious if they study where the traps are and how they are activated… smart strategy here and he's not trying to hinder Ferina so Spirit is not doing much harm." Tobi said while he got some popcorn and was munching on it quietly while he drinks his drink that he got._

 _Everyone else seemed to nod at that while in the race Ferina tells this to Juggernaut._

" _Easy Juggernaut. I know you want to win badly but we can't keep falling for any traps."_

 _Juggernaut in turn, after getting hit by some kind of tentacle from a pipe acknowledged that before Juggernaut slowed a bit which made Spirit chuckle before he said this to Ultima._

" _Seems things are about to get interesting Ultima, why don't we show Juggernaut and your soon to be mate while you're here Ziva, what a real champion can do… we don't need to study this track but this one is interesting…" Spirit said while for the first time in the race, he uncrossed his arms and gripped Ultima's reins so he and Ultima can get serious._

 _Ferina was a bit surprise when she saw that before she let Juggernaut know to be prepared for anything._

 _However before Juggernaut could get on guard, Ultima rockets by with shocking speed and agility before Ultima danced passed every trap not even activated yet while Spirit got an excited look in his eyes… seems the champion was serious now…_

 _Juggernaut's eyes widen before Ferina tells her leaper to get serious which causes Juggernaut to try and catch up to Ultima while making sure to dodge the traps._

 _Thankfully some traps did get in Ultima's way but not as much as it did with Juggernaut, in fact, it was like Ultima, though getting hit, only took glancing blows while Juggernaut was slowly gaining speed by mimicking Ultima and following him while he triggered the traps but unlike with Juggernaut, Ultima barely lost speed._

 _Juggernaut continues to keep running with a determined look while not only trying to catch up to Ultima but also to beat said leaper._

 _Thankfully for Ferina and Juggernaut, they didn't expect many issues on the second and final lap when they were approaching the finish line after Ultima made one slip up and got knocked back by a trap and Juggernaut seemed to be in a rush again when the finish line was coming right up while Ultima gave chase._

 _Everyone cheered on to the duo while Ferina's family had excited looks in their faces when they see said lioness about to win._

 _However it seemed the track had one last trick in mind for the racers while they raced along the track when a hole opened on he group and Juggernaut, thinking it was a pit or something just jumped over it while his eyes shimmer at the thought of him mating with Ziva and having his own family with her..._

 _However…. What no one expected was a boxing glove on a spring shooting up from the hole…. And slugging Juggernaut right in the nuts with all its might…._

 _Everyone's eyes widen before all the males in the crowd cringes as they held their crotches as if they were the ones that got hit before Juggernaut crashes to the ground as he groans from the pain._

 _And to add insult to injury, Ultima rockets over Juggernaut while he had a fanged grin on his face right before he passed the finish line while all of Juggernauts thoughts of getting with Ziva… shattered away while Ziva at this time when she saw Ultima looking at her with a look that showed that he would show her what a champion could do later gave this reaction when Ultima got to the ground level while Spirit helped Ferina with Juggernaut…._

 _Ziva ran towards to Ultima before she rubs her head on the leaper's neck._

 _Ultima gave pleased growls from that while Juggernaut got a shocked look on how affectionate Ziva was with Ultima before his head looked down with a depressed look on his scaly face… if it wasn't for that trap, Ziva would be doing that to him..._

 _Ferina sees this before she pets her leaper and spoke up._

" _I'm sorry Juggernaut but you did your best."_

" _Indeed, in terms of speed, you were impressive, just impatient, if you manage to learn on how to not rush through the track, you could really improve, besides, while Ziva and Ultima are going to have fun, it's not like you're getting the bad end of the deal, I mean try looking around… if you haven't ran into that trap, you would have beaten Ultima and many realize that, you may have plenty of female admirers as well…" Spirit said to try and help cheer up Juggernaut._

 _Juggernaut however doesn't seem to be cheering up before Ferina sighs and spoke up._

" _He's gonna need some time to get over it."_

 _Spirit hummed before he said this._

" _I see, too bad really, seems one of the most beautiful female leapers looked interested but if he needs time…" Spirit said while he got a thoughtful look on his face._

 _Juggernaut seemed to perk up a tiny a bit when he heard that but was still feeling depressed._

 _Spirit in turn just hummed before he said this to play with Juggernaut's anger._

" _Hmmm… if Juggernaut here isn't interested, maybe I could introduce Ultima…." Spirit said while grinning a bit from Juggernaut's reaction._

 _Juggernaut growls before he surprisingly gets up and angrily screeches at Spirit which would meant like 'oh fuck no!'._

 _Spirit leaned back a bit from that before he just said this._

" _Alright, let's get to ground level to see the ladies who would help cheer you up." Spirit said before the trio went to the ground level and many female Leapers got around Juggernaut and true to Spirit's word, some were beautiful or strong looking, seems they were impressed with how close the race was._

 _Juggernaut seems to feel a bit better with so many beautiful leapers around him before Juggernaut gave out a few appreciative growls._

 _Spirit in turn just looked to Ferina and gestured for her to follow him so that Juggernaut can get the TLC he deserves from such a hard fought race before Intro Joker says this._

" _ALRIGHT EVERYONE!, AS YOU CAN SEE… ULTIMA HAS WON THE RACE HERE BUT AS YOU SAW...IT WAS A CLOSE ONE!, SO GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO JUGGERNAUT, ULTIMA, FERINA, AND SPIRIT FOR SUCH A GREAT RACE!" Intro Joker said which got the crowd roaring in applause for the four._

 _Everyone cheered as they clapped their hands to said individuals._

 _Spirit in turn waved to the crowd while Ferina did the same with Juggernaut and Ultima looking at the crowd before they went back to being pampered by the lady Leapers around them_

 _Intro Joker then said this to the crowd._

" _ALRIGHT EVERYONE, CONSIDERING THINGS AND CONSIDERING HOW JUGGERNAUT MUST FEEL, WHY DON'T WE POSTPONE THE RACE BETWEEN CONTESTANTS FOR TOMORROW, SAME TIME, SAME PLACE, SAME TRACK, ALL THE ACTION YOU CAN HANDLE WITH EVERYONE GOING AT IT FOR FIRST!, I'M SURE JUGGERNAUT WILL HAVE A MUCH BETTER CHANCE TO WIN AGAINST THE OTHERS NOW THAT HE RACED ON THE TRACK!, SO… LET ME HEAR YOU SAY WHAT YOU WANT AS ONE!, POSTPONE THE RACE TO GIVE EVERYONE A FAIR SHOT OR START IN A SHORT TIME!?" Intro Joker said while he floats around the arena._

 _Everyone in the crowd had thoughtful looks on their faces before they all shout this in unison._

" _POSTPONE!"_

 _Intro Joker grins at that before he said this._

" _AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS!, JUST HOLD ONTO YOUR TICKETS AND MY HARLEQUINS WILL HELP WITH GETTING YOU BACK INTO YOUR SEATS TOMORROW!, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE RACE AND HOPE YOU'RE EXCITED FOR TOMORROW!, I AM INTRO JOKER!, MASTER ANNOUNCER OF THE EZ ARENA'S IN THE BADLANDS AND I BID YOU ALL A PLEASANT EVENING!" Intro Joker said before he bowed to the audience while his beautiful, clown based, assistances all dance around the arena to check everyone's tickets so they can be used for tomorrow._

 _Then later everyone starts to leave with the scene going back to the present with Finn getting taken out of his memories._

* * *

 **Badlands/ present/ Finn**

Turns out, Finn had subconsciously followed Emerald of all people who just looked straight up confused when Finn seemed to follow him into the throne room while everyone else had seemed to leave.

"Er…. Finn… Ooo to Finn…" Emerald said while he waved a hand in front of Finn's face…

"Huh? What?" Finn said as he was bit confused before looking at his surroundings.

Emerald blinked at that before he said this.

"You followed me here from the Leaper area, you seemed to zone out and everyone has left the room, even Me-Mow and Ruby were worried and while… I could have used this chance to do something to you, it wouldn't be sporting if you couldn't even defend yourself, so… why did your zoned out self follow me?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms since Finn's body seemed to stick near him no matter how much he tried to shake it.

Finn blinked a few times before he spoke up.

"Oh right. I was remembering Ferina's race with Spirit."

"I see, well makes some sense since you got your leaper today, but it won't be easy to raise a Leaper, still doesn't explain why you followed me like this, need to ask something?" Emerald said while he wondered what Finn could want since Emerald was pretty blunt with him earlier…

Finn looks at Emerald for a moment and even though he didn't want to ask the man after that stunt he did, the human knew he had to swallow his pride and said this.

"Yeah… even though I'm beyond pissed with you on those lame stunts you pulled… I still need your help to… train me."

Emerald blinked at that while unknown to Finn or Emerald, Ruby and Me-Mow were walking from Ruby's room after they were talking about how to cheer up Finn and when Me-Mow was about to say something, they heard this.

"Are you kidding me?, why in the world would you want me of all people to train you?, is this some kind of prank to try and get back at me, because I know you hate me just as much as I hate you and while I can keep it down because I don't want Ruby to hate me, do you really think I would hold back in training?, it's like you're giving me a free pass to make your life hell." Emerald said while he had a confused tone to his voice while Me-Mow and Ruby hid next to the corner so that they wouldn't be spotted.

Finn had his arms crossed before he spoke up with a serious tone.

"No, if this was a prank, I would've done it much funnier. But right now I'm serious. I can respect that you're a protective dad and you want what's best for her. So me learning from you will prove that I'm good enough for Ruby and show you how far I will go. And also you owe me."

Emerald blinked at that before he said this.

"And how do I owe you?" Emerald said when he didn't get where that came from.

"Well you made Sakura keep biting my hand which I'm starting to think you both are in this together. Those scary threats you keep making and let's not forget those assassination attempts. Plus I didn't tell your wife about that bomb you placed in my toilet."

Emerald raised an eyebrow at that before he said this.

"One, I didn't get a chance to hire any assassin because I was stopped by my wives and lovers... two, I only cheered Sakura on since she smells things much better than I so before opening a can of worms… try and think of a defense to why she would do that unless you and Ruby did something… not age appropriate... and three… I never even went near your place so I don't know where that bomb thing came from, try asking Pluton or BMO since they has been working with Mr. Bright with new attachments, for all you know, could have been an accident, though I wish I did since it seemed funny as hell… though for the Sakura part… did you and Ruby do something… tier 15 related…." Emerald said before giving Finn a comically angry look.

Finn angrily facepalm before he spoke up.

"For Glob's sake no! Me and Ruby agreed to wait till we're 18. All we did was hold hands and maybe kiss but that's it."

Emerald just gave Finn a narrowed eyed look before he said this.

"Hooo… but what about that… after party thing that one of the people here heard Ruby talk about when you and the others left?, wasn't exactly subtle since you guys were in the throne room with plenty of people who can listen in... seems to me that things could have been heated there." Emerald said while he raised an eyebrow at Finn.

Me-Mow and Ruby blinked a few times while Finn blushes before he spoke up.

"Hey nothing tier based happened alright? We were just celebrating Me-Mow being my second girlfriend."

Emerald's eye twitches at that before he pinched the bridge of his nose when he could really tear into Finn with this one but he managed to calm down and said this.

"Alright… I won't use this to really mess with you since I would say something like is my daughter not good enough for you to get more ladies, so why not make a deal, I stop with all of the anger… within reason of course and I stop with the assassination attempts, but you cannot complain during training if I kick your ass if you fail at something, I'm not an easy guy to work with normally and you said so yourself… you want what's best for my daughter and I do too… so you better give your all in training because I won't hold back… deal?" Emerald said while he held a hand out to Finn in a handshake like gesture.

Finn was a bit hesitant before he brought his hand to Emerald's and said this.

"Deal."

Emerald then shook Finn's hand and surprised him when he pulled him in a little and said this in Finn's face.

"Before I let go, remember that you have only been here for about 3 weeks… you are still a stranger here to me and to many… so try to piss me off intentionally if you get touchy feely with Ruby in front of me, provoking me like that will make me really make your training hell… **understand?... you are a literal rookie who just showed up out of nowhere after destroying a kingdom who is trying to get a king's loving daughter so try and remember that boy… many have tried to get her hand in romance so try and not tick me off more than I am now… understand… my apprentice?** " Emerald said while his killing intent leaked a bit.

Finn did shudder but still gave Emerald a serious gaze before he said this.

"Understood… Master."

Emerald grins at that before he let Finn go and said this.

"Good… I'll start training in 3 days to see things up, should give you plenty of time to get used to the EZC and the lay of the land, because when I'm through with you, you'll be a man who my loving daughter will swoon for even if I don't like it, so get a picture of yourself now because you'll look back on this and be glad you took my training…" Emerald said before he starts walking away.

Finn blinks in surprise when he heard that before grinning and said this.

"Oh believe me I will definitely impress you… dad."

Emerald froze from that mid step before the camera went away to the EZC marketplace when plenty of people were walking around before they heard this when a burst of energy blasts out of the throne room and all the windows blast off.

" **WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING DAD YOU SON OF A BITCH!?"** Emerald roars while a screaming Finn was running from Emerald who chased him like a demon incarnate right now.

Finn was running like his life depend on it, which it was, before he had this thought.

' _Totally worth it!'_

The scene went back to Me-Mow and Ruby after they looked out of the broken windows to see a comically angered Emerald who chased Finn before Me-Mow facepalmed and said this.

"And it went so well but Finn had to push it…" Me-Mow said while she looked at Ruby to see how she was doing.

Ruby did shook her head before she spoke up.

"Well at least he got my dad to agree with training him so that's like a solid victory there."

"Yeah… still I'm going to get Maite and the others to help stop Emerald, you run ahead to stop your dad before this chase ends up with an ugly end for Finn." Me-Mow said right before they heard a loud crash below to show Emerald was throwing heavy objects at Finn while the Battle planets were protecting him and they barely held them off before Me-Mow ran off to hurry.

Ruby quickly starts running to where Finn and Emerald was so she can stop her dad from trying to destroy her boyfriend.

The scene then showed Pluton, BMO, and an old man walking through the market place before they saw Finn running by with a horrified look on his face with a demonic looking Emerald who chased him before Pluton said this to the old man.

" **Seems Finn is having an interesting time with Emerald Mr. Bright, BMO."** Pluton said while BMO giggles from the look on Finn's face.

Mr. Bright chuckles as he shook his head before saying this.

"Indeed though that's what happens when he's dating one of our King's daughters."

The trio then walked away to do what they needed to do while Finn and Emerald passed by Denise, Lapis, and Lazuli, while Lazuli had a slight limp from her training with Olga.

"Wow… not sure what happened, but seems we're not the only ones to have some interesting times." Denise said while she saw Finn running through various areas to try and lose Emerald.

"Yeah… Think we should help him?" Lapis asked.

Lazuli, who was limping a bit, said this when she looked to a list that she had.

"Well you two can try, but knowing things, should expect Finn to be helped by Emerald's wives and lovers so would be pointless, besides I got some items to get before I go back for more training from Olga." Lazuli said while she rubbed her aching ass.

Denise and Lapis shrugged since they knew Finn would be saved by Emerald's wives and lovers like before.

And low and behold, Emerald's lovers and wives did chase Emerald and Finn when they passed by the water Nymph sisters while the scene fades to black with the wives and lovers chasing Emerald and Emerald chasing Finn through the EZC while chaos was heard by many.

* * *

 **The scene opens with Atomsk and TME finally reaching EZC and riding up the ramp into it before Atomsk spoke.**

" **PHEW! Finally glad we made it."**

" **Yeah, and at the 177 to 178 mark in the google docs, so why don't we just stop the outro here and get a drink at the Oasis, seems to me that Emerald is still chasing Finn right now even with his wives and lovers hot on his tail." TME said while they passed by Finn who was chased by Emerald who was chased by Maite and the others while various things happened while TME and Atomsk were approaching the Oasis, Gramps's place for rest before and after missions.**

" **Yeah you're right. Mind cutting this to black?" Atomsk asked as they near the entrance.**

" **Sure, hope you liked this long as hell marathon, we had a lot of ups and downs but we should get to Cedric's birthday and maybe give a interesting antagonist later…. But for now, no spoilers… for now… enjoy the chapter's to come while Atomsk and I get a bite to eat." TME said before the scene slowly fades to black with TME and Atomsk entering the Oasis to get some grub.**


	5. Prologue 5: An approaching birthday

**(Note from TME: Will be breaking this chapter down into more Prologue chapters since this was originally near 200 Google Doc pages before Atomsk and I agreed to split it into smaller chapters, it was Atomsk's idea so thank him for it.)**

 **A scene opens with Atomsk and TME in EZC, or in this case Gramp's restaurant, and the duo were sitting at the bar talking and drinking.**

" **Hehe, so then I remembered that I had to make sure that I didn't make a mistake like that like on my previous story account, I pretty much tried to make TDS in script format, surprised to still see it up to this day, pretty sure it would be taken down by now." TME said while shaking his head from that bad memory.**

" **Hehe yeah, surprisingly one of my old stories was scripted and it's still on my FFN account to this day. They say scripted was bad but hey I was a starting fanfic writer so sue me." Atomsk said before chuckling.**

" **Hehe, yeah… so let's forget our dark pasts for now and enjoy the meal while the story takes shape, and this is the final prologue chapter so lets end this with a bang!" TME said while he grins at his co-host friend.**

" **Amen to that! Hey Gramps! Another round of drinks please!" Atomsk said as he calls for Gramps.**

 **A moment later, the Guild owner walked in with another set of drinks for the duo while he worked to make some energy shakes and other drinks while he eyed the duo with a analytical gaze.**

 **Atomsk sees this after grabbing his drink.**

" **Eh… something wrong?" He asked.**

" **Just wondering why people of your level are here in the EZC, not many Hard zone level people come here just to enjoy a good meal, then again it's not my place to ask since you two look like your having fun." Gramps said while he makes a bit more before he grabbed the giant cleaver and walks to the kitchen.**

 **Atomsk blinks from that before he looks at TME.**

" **Hear that? Seems we're HZC level due to our calibers."**

" **Either that or because of our reality warping abilities that would be like a cheat code for Glob mode here." TME said with a grin on his face.**

" **There's that. So how do we start the chap?" Atomsk asked before he took a sip from his cup.**

" **Wellll…." TME said while he points his thumb to the door and a screaming Finn ran by which caused TME to give Atomsk a raised eyebrow while an enraged Emerald chased Finn.**

" **Oh yeah… Finn is still being chased. And if I recall, Ruby should be running after them, while Me-Mow brings in the calvary a.k.a the wives and lovers of Emerald." Atomsk said before he looks at the window and sees said individuals doing that.**

" **Yup, this story chapter starts right after everyone chased one another after a few minutes, and near the end, this story goes to a time skip to a few years later after something… interestingly… bad… pops up which helps bring Finn back to Ooo, all in all, things are going to get interesting to many, want to do the honor of the scene change Atomsk?" TME said while he grins at his friend.**

" **Sure thing." Atomsk said with the snap of his fingers before the scene changes to Finn who was still running for dear life.**

* * *

 **Badlands/ EZC/ Finn, Emerald, Multiple people**

" **RAAAAAGGG ME RIP BOY IN HALF!"** Emerald roared out while his face looked monstrous while he keeps chasing Finn and Emerald's english deteriorated.

Finn screams a bit before he shouts this out.

"COME ON!, CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE?!"

All Emerald did in response was grab a nearby trash can and launched it at Finn while Ruby, Me-Mow, Maite, Lillum, Solar, Ayuyat, and Dawn chased after Emerald to stop him from not only ripping this city a new one, but to keep Finn safe.

Finn was able to dodge that even though the can was this close to hitting his head and sadly, his battle moon and planet are having a hard time to get to Finn with all the running. Same thing applies to the eyeball familiar though it would want to stay alive.

"Geeze, this guy really can't take a joke. Is there anyway to stop him?!" Me-Mow asked as she continues to watch this while running.

"W-Well last time Emerald got this pissed was when Frost and Rose lost their virginities at a young age… let's hope Finn can keep running for his life or he may end up like that poor guy who was unable to run away from Emerald." Lillum said while she flies by a few stands that got knocked over while people picked themselves back up and just went about their business.

Me-Mow and Ruby gulped before they made sure to run very fast so they can save their boyfriend or otherwise… well they're not his wives… yet… but they will cry and mourn for Finn's funeral.

"Well I doubt that he would kill the kid all things considering I did, but… we may need a sex change spell in case Emerald rips something off that shouldn't be ripped off." Ayuyat said while she sweatdrops when she heard Finn scream like a girl and used a burst of speed to run faster past Maite.

Everyone else sweatdrops as they gave chase though Me-Mow and Ruby gave more speed as they didn't want that happening to Finn.

Meanwhile… with Finn and Emerald, Finn ran through an alleyway while Emerald gave chase before Finn heard a female voice say this.

"Finn!, slide on the ground!" A stranger's voice said while Finn's body, in an act of survival, did a sliding dash like a baseball player before something metallic, large, and robot like flew over Finn's body and Emerald, from not seeing that got slugged in the gut before he flew through the air over Me-Mow and the others much to their confusion and shockingly enough, Emerald flew out of the EZC and vanished from view with a slight twinkle in the sky showing where he vanished.

"What the?... Who or what did that?!" Me-Mow asked with a very confused look.

"No clue, let's take a look." Solar said before she flew through the alleyway with the others following to hear this.

"Geez Finn, just when I thought one Dimension had a surprising you, turns out you do this in this one…" The female voice said while Solar and the others exit the alleyway to see some woman, a purple skinned humanoid who looked like a octopus like humanoid, and she was grinning at the confused Finn while a third robotic arm was coming from her back from some kind of device, which would explain the powerful blow.

Finn was beyond confused on so many levels but was able to speak up.

"Well… thanks for the save but… who are you and how do you know me? And did you say something about Dimension?"

The woman in turn giggles before she said this when she held a hand out for Finn to take.

"Yeah, lets just say I'm your sister from another Dimension, though considering that you can't go back to Ooo to our parents old place for that banishment I heard about when I got back, would be pretty hard to prove that… aside from telling embarrassing secrets that most Finn's would know personally… like that one dream when you were 8 and wet the bed?, the reason was that Jake accidently left the sink on and you dreamed about a waterfall or something." The woman said with an amused tone to her voice.

Finn though shocked was blushing brightly in embarrassment but part about this lady being his sister was very shocking.

Though the duo did hear Me-Mow's voice as the women got closer to the duo.

"Hey lady, despite that you said a funny story and saved Finn, but we maybe hearing wrong but did say that you're Finn's sister… from another Dimension?"

The woman looked over to see the others there before the woman spoke up.

"Oh, hey there, and yeah, Finn's sister from another Dimension, so no worries about me getting a crush on Finn ladies... ugh, just thinking like that makes me feel a chill, if you want to hear more, lets go to Mr. Bright's place, I work as his assistant and got back from the NZC recently from a tech convention, names Gata by the way." The woman now known as Gata said while she walked to Me-Mow and Ruby and held a hand out to Ruby which made the robotic one go to Me-Mow while she grins at their reactions to the third robotic arm.

Emerald's wives, Dawn, Me-Mow and Ruby blinked in surprise after hearing that though Ruby did say this.

"Wow… then I guess in some… dimensional way… that would make us… sister in laws."

Gata giggles before she pulled the hands away.

"Yeah though you gotta marry Finn first before I officially call you sisters, but I'm guessing I need to explain things to Finn here at least before he accepts me as a sister or he may start to flirt with me." Gata said with an amused tone to her voice.

Finn blushes in embarrassment while Me-Mow and Ruby sweatdrop. Though Maite chuckled when she said this.

"Well if we're gonna talk, then we better do it somewhere safe since I know Emerald will be coming back here faster."

"Maybe, but considering how hard I slugged him, not for an hour at least even with his deathless state, did my calculations and he should end up in the middle of a leaper breeding ground and you know how pissed they get when something interrupts them." Gata said with a grin on her face before she starts to walk away while Solar, Lillum, and Dawn sweatdrop when they just heard that Gata practically launched Emerald miles away and into a wild leaper area… and they like to bite first and ask questions later and all that…

Finn, Ruby, Me-Mow, Maite and Ayuyat did blink from that though Maite did notice something or someone not in the group.

"Hey, where's Cynthia at?"

Elsewhere…

Cynthia was resting on a bench thanks to the fact that she couldn't keep up with the others and Ted was summoned to do his job with serving her by holding an umbrella over her head so she wouldn't get heat stroke, thankfully for Ted, he was given permission to fully wear clothing so he wore a simple tank top and sweatpants.

"T-Thank you… T-Ted." Cynthia said as she was catching her breath.

Ted, since he was normally not used to being in this situation, blushed a bit since Cynthia was wearing a dancer outfit that barely hid her figure and looked away a few times.

"Your welcome… Milady…" Ted said while he tried to get into the servant role and felt weird doing so but did it so he wouldn't get into a punishment by Lillum.

However Cynthia noticed the blush before speaking.

"You okay?"

Ted in turn nods in agreement but didn't look at Cynthia.

"Y-Yeah… just… the outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination." Ted said while he blushed more.

Cynthia blinked after hearing that but blush from that after looking at her outfit.

"Do you… like me in this outfit?"

Ted blushed more while he looked at the sky.

"W-Well who wouldn't?... I mean not to anger you but you didn't exactly wear much when the others caught you and tied you to the ceiling in the cave." Ted said while he blushed when he remembered the forced blowjob and his pants shift a bit from his boner that was seen a moment later.

Cynthia blushes brightly when she saw the shift in Ted's pants before remembering what he did back at the cave.

"I see." She said before she starts thinking of actually getting payback on Ted.

"You know… since it would be while for the others to return, let's head back to the castle and go to my other room."

Ted in turn blinked in surprise before he looks at Cynthia to see if she was serious about that.

Cynthia looks at Ted with a raised eyebrow before asking this.

"Did I stutter?"

Ted jolts before he shook his head no before he said this after he held a hand out for Cynthia to take.

"N-No, here, let me help you up before we go." Ted said with a slight blush on his face, looks like he wasn't used to being nice like this.

Cynthia did slightly blush as she let Ted help her up.

Once that was done, she said this.

"Alright then, let's get going."

A few minutes later… the duo saw the damaged throne room which made Ted sweatdrop if this was Emerald getting pissed off royally… which made him feel relieved he had info on the bandit base and agreed to being Cynthia's servant since he was still walking and talking, even if he was a servant now…

Cynthia did sweatdrop at the damage while hoping Finn made it out okay without realizing what actually happened with Emerald before the duo were at Cynthia's room.

A moment later, Ted made sure Cynthia was sitting on the bed before he asked this.

"So… need anything while I'm here?" Ted asked since he wasn't sure of what to do next.

Cynthia did have a thoughtful look before she said this.

"Actually yes. I believe my… pussy deserves some attention." She said as she pointed to her crotch.

Ted blinked in surprise when he heard that before he muttered the most logical answer that he could think of.

"H-Huh?" Ted said since that was out of left field for him.

"You heard me and I know you were turned on by my outfit. So here what's gonna happen… You are gonna eat out my pussy. Do that and I'll reward you." Cynthia said with a look that tells that she was serious.

Ted gulped from that while he had a reminder from Lillum in a thought bubble.

" _Listen Ted, if Cynthia wants you to do something and you complain, she can come to me at any time and you know how… unpleasant my teachings can be when I'm not in a loving mood, so if she wants you to do something, do it, consider that your way to make things up to her like Emerald said, though I will say try and think of right from wrong, I don't want to hear that you did something stupid while following one of Cyn's requests or I'll really make things bad for you."_ The Lillum in the thought bubble said before Ted was broken from his thoughts when he heard Cynthia clearing her throat.

"Is there something wrong or do I have to repeat myself?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ted jolts before he shook his head while he walked to Cynthia.

"N-No, sorry about that." Ted said while he stopped at the side of the bed and knelt down on the ground while he gripped Cynthia's ass and slid her to the side of the bed so that her ass was pointing at him before he used a finger to move the cloth blocking her pussy aside before he starts to lick her folds.

Cynthia blushes from this before she shudders as she felt the bear's tongue licking on her folds.

Ted then used his thumbs to lightly spread Cynthia's folds and licks Cynthia's vaginal hole a few times to see how she would react.

Cynthia did jolt a bit before she let out a slight moan.

"T-That's good… R-Really get in there."

Ted then did as told when he slipped his tongue inside of Cynthia's vaginal hole before he wiggles his tongue round inside of the Antelope while his nose breathed heavily on Cynthia's bud which gave a semi hot/cold feeling for the sensitive bit.

Cynthia moans from that though did giggled a bit when she felt Ted's breath on her bud.

The Bear Humanoid then used a large thumb to tease Cynthia's bud while he keeps eating her out while his other thumb went to rub against Cynthia's asshole to tease her there as well.

Cynthia shudders and moans from that before using one hand to pet Ted's head to let him know that he's doing a good job.

Ted blushed a little from that before he slowly pushed his thumb into Cynthia's asshole and wiggles it around while time went by and Ted could feel Cynthia about to cum after a few minutes.

Cynthia moans and groans a bit loudly as the blush on her face deepens as her climax was coming closer and closer.

Ted in turn licks her more and more and used more strength with his thumb to tease her asshole until…

Cynthia moans loud before she felt her pussy twitch as it squirt out her juices to Ted's tongue and face.

Ted in a surprising moment, lapped up her juices with his tongue as it came out of Cynthia which made her orgasm much stronger since he was doing it pretty aggressively.

Cynthia moans loud as she kept climaxing before tapping off after 15 seconds.

Ted in turn slowly pulled his head away while licking his mouth clean and looks down at Cynthia to see how she was doing so far.

Cynthia pants a bit as she was trying to catch her breath but had a slightly pleased look on her face.

Ted in turn waits for her to recover while he had a boner like no other right now which looked strained in his pants.

It took almost a minute before Cynthia was able to recover before lifting herself up a bit.

"Nicely done."

"Thanks… now what's your next order?" Ted said while he stood there.

Cynthia did think of something before she had a slight smirk when she said this.

"How about you… lick my feet?"

Ted blinked at that but considering how serious she was, just said this when he reached for her right foot.

"Very well." Ted said when he raised the foot and starts to lightly lick the top of it and parts of her ankle after a moment.

Cynthia shudders for a bit a she lets Ted continue this action.

Ted then starts licking his way up her body going from her shin to hip while Cynthia saw Ted working his way up to her stomach then to her breasts and looked at Cynthia to see if he could touch them directly.

Cynthia blushes brightly before she gave the bear a slight nod meaning he has permission.

Ted nods back before he gently gripped the cloth parts blocking her breasts and moved then aside before Cynthia's breasts fell free before Ted gently cupped them to feel how heavy they were before he starts to lick the breasts, starting from the underside after he lifts them a little.

Cynthia blushes more before whimpering a bit as she felt Ted really working her breasts good.

Ted then slowly worked his way to Cynthia's other breast and slowly starts to work his way around to lick Cynthia's breasts entirely before he finally got to Cynthia's nipples before he latched his lips onto one of them and sucked hard while his tongue worked to lick around the erect nipple.

Cynthia moans from that before starts saying this.

"T-That's it Ted… keep doing that."

Ted didn't need to be told twice while he keeps working to please Cynthia's nipple for a bit before he switched nipples while he looks to see how Cynthia was doing.

Cynthia's blush deepens as she enjoys this before she wrapped her arms around Ted before using one hand to pet his head a few times.

Ted in turn blushed as well while he keeps working her breasts good before he slowly starts to lick his way up to Cynthia's head and licks at the sides of her neck now, he even starts to leave hickeys and what not when he gave her some extra hard sucks on her neck.

Cynthia moans a bit louder but also giggled from having her neck teased as she uses one hand to rub Ted's back.

Ted then pulled back and looks at Cynthia's face before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips much to her surprise before his tongue went into her mouth to explore it.

Cynthia made a muffled surprised sound before a moment later, she melts into the kiss before closing her eyes and kissed Ted back before the Antelope woman had tongue interact with Ted's.

' _W-Wow… Never thought I would be getting kissed by my own servant. Surprisingly… it feels good.'_

Ted in turn had similar thoughts though had one slight difference.

" _Damn… considering what I did to her, she's surprisingly going with this… wonder what else I can do…"_ Ted thought before he moved his hands to Cynthia's breasts and played with them while he keeps the kiss up more.

Cynthia moans in Ted's mouth when she felt that before she brought her hands down to the bear's ass before squeezing them a bit as she continues to kiss him.

For a bit, Ted keeps the kiss up while he jolts from the ass grab before he pulled away to pant for breath while he stood on his knees and with some rush, went to untie his pants and pulled them down and Cynthia saw his dick spring free while Ted got his pants off him and tossed them onto the ground.

Cynthia blushes brightly when she saw Ted's dick. Granted she was forced to suck his dick back at the cave but this time it was a bit bigger than before.

Ted in turn looked at Cynthia face before he got her attention with this.

"W-What now?" Ted asked since he couldn't pissed Cynthia off right now by getting aggressive while his cock throbbed hard a few times in full view of Cynthia.

Cynthia blinks for a second before thinking of doing this one trick that Lillum taught her.

"Stay right where you are while I do this." She said before she moved up a bit till she had enough room.

That's when she surprised Ted by placing her two feet on Ted's dick before she starts to stroke it.

Ted shuddered from that while he did look a bit surprised when he watched Cynthia use her feet on his dick while he did as told when he stayed where he was.

Cynthia had a slight smirk on her face as she continues to do this before looking at Ted.

"I bet you're loving this aren't you?"

Though Cynthia would be a bit surprised when Ted says this.

"W-Well… yeah… c-compared to M-Mistress… y-your not being a-aggressive like she is… f-fuck… you got soft feet." Ted said while he had a strained look on his face while his dick throbbed more and more between Cynthia's feet.

Cynthia did blush from the compliment but did had one question.

"Do you regret treating me like a slut back at the cave?" She asked before stopping her feet.

Ted in turn blinks at that before he gave Cynthia a strained look while his dick throbbed more and more.

"S-Sorta… I mean all things considering, I did force a blowjob, but you brought me here for much more so hard to think with your feet on my dick." Ted said with a strained grin on his face.

Cynthia raised her eyebrow before she resumed using her feet but made sure to do it harder.

Ted shudders from that before he lightly thrust his hips when the pleasure made it hard for him to stay still and Cynthia could see a bit of precum dripping from his dick.

Though the antelope woman did say this.

"Depending how things go, I will forgive you but remember, you're my servant and will answer my call no matter what. All you have to do is make sure to please me whenever Emerald or the ladies are busy. Make sure to do that and you'll be rewarded handsomely. Understood?"

"Y-Yes!" Ted said with a strained tone to his voice while he thrusts his hips harder between Cynthia's feet.

Cynthia chuckles before saying this.

"Good." She said as she kept stroking Ted's dick.

For a few minutes, Cynthia keeps her actions up before Ted tossed his head back and groans loudly when he came hard on Cynthia's legs and pussy while his dick pulsed with each shot.

Cynthia was a bit surprised at the amount as she kept stroking the bear's dick to make his orgasm stronger.

Ted in turn moans more while he rides out his orgasm and tapped off 10 seconds later with a groan and was a bit surprised from how much he came while his dick became flaccid after a moment.

Cynthia let go of Ted's dick before looking at Ted's work.

"Wow. You let out a lot."

"S-Sorry, Mistress's training… really made me more productive…" Ted said before he muttered something and Cynthia's body was surprisingly clean a moment later, guess he learned something from Lillum on cleaning up after his messes it seemed.

Cynthia was indeed surprised by that but chuckled when said this.

"No need to apologies. It's a good thing. All that productiveness will be handy when you want kids of your own."

Ted blushed at that before rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah… so… what's your next order?" Ted said before he looked back at Cynthia.

Cynthia giggled when she said this.

"Well first, we need that dick of yours nice and hard again." She said before she grabbed Ted's flaccid dick and starts stroking it.

Ted groans while he enjoyed Cynthia's handjob while his dick slowly gets erect in Cynthia's hand.

Cynthia grins a bit as she speed up her action as she watched it get hard.

A moment later, the dick was iron hard now while Ted watched Cynthia work her hand up and down the shaft.

Cynthia then stopped her action before saying this to Ted.

"Now wait here. Need to get something." She said before got off of her bed and went to her nightstand before bending down as she starts rummaging around.

However, seemed the Antelope woman shook her ass a bit as she hummed. Either it was to entice Ted or test him, either way, the sight was a tease.

Ted wasn't sure of what Cynthia wanted but he did wait since she gave him the order to wait while his dick throbbed hard a few times thanks to Cynthia's actions.

Cynthia then got up turns to look at Ted with a grin on her face as she was holding what appears to be… some string?

Ted had a raised eyebrow when he saw that but kept quiet while he wondered what she would do with the string.

His answer was questioned when Cynthia approaches Ted and surprises him when she makes a knot after tying the string around.

Ted groans a little when it was tied tightly before looking at Cynthia with some confusion on his face when he wondered where Cynthia was going with this.

Cynthia chuckled at the confused look before saying this.

"Wanna see how much cum can be held back before you climax. Should be fun." She said while grinning.

Ted blinks in some surprise when he heard that before he looks at his dick before looking back at the Antelope woman.

"Err… alright, so what do I do now?" Ted asked since he needed an order to do things.

Cynthia grins before she lays on her back with her legs spread wide.

"You now get to fuck my pussy as part of your reward."

Ted blushed at that before he followed the order when he climbed on top of Cynthia and aimed his dick at her folds before he rubbed the head of his dick on her folds to lube the head up.

Cynthia shudders from for a bit before she waits for her servant to start.

A moment later, Ted slowly slid himself in and was able to get his dick deep into Cynthia's pussy thanks to her earlier experiences with Emerald and the others which made it easy for Cynthia to adjust.

"Oh fuck yeah." Cynthia said as she let out a pleased groan.

Ted, after a moment of getting used to how tight Cynthia was, starts to thrust his hips and his tied up dick enters and exits Cynthia's pussy again and again while he had his hands on the bed.

Cynthia groans and moans a few times as she was enjoying this pleasure before she wrapped her legs around Ted's waist to make him go deeper.

Ted didn't complain when that happened while he thrusts his hips harder like a machine while he fought back his orgasm for as long as he could while he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on, same to Cynthia when he could feel her pussy twitching as time went on.

Cynthia kept moaning as she felt her orgasm getting closer before she wrapped her arms around Ted's neck before pulling him down.

Ted in reflex moved his mouth and kissed Cynthia heatedly when he thrusts his hips for a bit more and groans when he came hard but because of the string, he was unable to blow his load while Cynthia in the meantime…

Cynthia moans loud as she climaxed on Ted's dick as she tightens her hold while kissing the bear humanoid while locking lips.

Ted groans loudly when he was forced to ride out his orgasm and his dick swelled a little when he was unable to finish while he waits for Cynthia to finish so he could get to the next order.

As time went on, Cynthia pulls Ted's head away before asking this.

"Bet that dick of yours starting to hurt huh?"

Ted in turn looks down at Cynthia and grins at her before he said this.

"Y-Yeah, but that just means that I won't be tapping out anytime soon so…" Ted said before he shocked Cynthia when he leaned back and starts to thrust his hips rapidly and ignored the aching dick that throbbed hard in Cynthia's pussy which was a bit more sensitive thanks to her earlier orgasm.

Cynthia was again shocked before she starts to moan louder before she attempts to hug Ted closer again.

However it seemed that Ted's raw strength prevented that while he thrusts his hips harder and harder in Cynthia's pussy.

Instead, Cynthia kept moaning and groaning but still had her legs tightly wrapped around the bear humanoid's waist.

Ted in turn groans loudly before huffing and puffing with his breath while he could feel Cynthia getting close again after a few minutes and keeps up his thrusts to make Cynthia squirt hard.

Cynthia tries to hold back her climax as she wants to keep feeling this sensation as her pussy tightens around Ted's dick again.

However Ted seemed to fight past his next orgasm which made him groan while his dick swells a little and keeps fucking Cynthia until...

Cynthia groans loud before she climaxed again on Ted's dick.

Unfortunately for Cynthia, Ted ignored the tightness and just keeps fucking her again and again while his dick looked more and more pained as time went on.

Cynthia was climaxing again and again as she was having a pleased and fucked look on her face.

Ted though looked like he was in a loop of pleasure and pain when he keeps fucking orgasm after orgasm out of Cynthia and the string starts to snap a little from how swelled Ted's dick was.

Cynthia was able to see this before she looks at Ted.

"Y-You know… I bet you… f-feel better if that… s-string comes off if you… t-tell me how… b-badly you want to… c-come."

Ted in turn, who didn't notice the string snapping, said this with a desperate tone to his voice.

"I-I want to c-cum s-so b-bad… I-I w-will d-do anything to g-get this f-fucking string off me!" Ted groans out while his voice got a more growl like tone when he thrusts harder and faster when another orgasm approached him while the string was pushed to the limit when it was about to break.

Cynthia did perk up when she heard that before saying this.

"A-Anything huh?... I will… g-go into detail… l-later but…" She said before she was able to untied the string and said this.

"M-Make my… womb bloat with your cum while you kiss me!"

Ted had no issue with that or didn't register that when he leaned down and kissed Cynthia with some serious need before he made one last thrust and groans loudly when he came like a geyser in Cynthia's womb which made it quickly bloat and semen blasts from her pussy and onto the floor while Ted's engorged throbbing balls worked into overdrive to force the excess semen out of the bear's nuts.

"Ooooo!" Cynthia moans loud as she held Ted very close as she kissed him back with such force while her womb bloats up to the point that it would make her look pregnant.

Ted keeps groaning while his vision starts to fade before he tapped off 30 seconds later and fell onto the bed knocked out next to Cynthia while his dick had mirco orgasms when it looked like his dick broke.

Cynthia had the same reaction as her buddy shudders each time but did had this thought.

' _W-Wow… it was a… amazing… B-Better make sure to take the pill after I wake up. Though it would be nice being a mom.'_

The scene then went to Mr. Bright's workshop with Gata leading the group into the garage and everyone saw Mr. Bright while he worked on Pluton who laid on a large table for large sized machines and he noticed the group.

"Oh, hello everyone, sorry if I'm not better dressed but I didn't expect company, do you need me or Pluton for anything?" Mr. Bright asked with a kind smile before Gata walked up to him with a grin on her face.

"Hey old man, need to talk with the others upstairs, sorry for interrupting your work, nice robot you got by the way, looks pretty cool." Gata said while she smiles at the old inventor who just smiles back at Gata when he didn't mind the nickname while Pluton silently watched what was going on when he wondered who this woman was.

However Finn did had something he wanted to say to Pluton.

"Hey Pluton. Can I ask you something?"

" **Of course Finn, what do you need?"** Pluton asked while Gata looked surprised when Pluton talked like that.

"Whoa… never seen one of the professors robots do that yet, gotta say you really upgraded since I was gone old man." Gata said while Mr. Bright rubbed the back of his head.

"Unfortunately I was not the one to make a mechanical marvel like this, it was princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom, looks like she really went all out since I have a tough time with some of this circuitry, but I'm getting there." Mr. Bright said while he seemed like he was a kid at a candy store… just with technology instead of candy.

Gata was shocked when she heard that.

"Wait… Bubblegum made this?"

" **Indeed, thanks to Finn finding a special amulet on a dead body under his home, I was able to be created to aid Finn here."** Pluton said which made Gata say this.

"Wait… dead body?, Finn did you kill someone?, I'm pretty sure that getting banished because of the Ice Kingdom could be a rumor so are you on the run or something?" Gata said while she gave Finn a half lidded look.

Finn however facepalm before he said this.

"Okay if I hear that question one more time, I will really kill someone. No Gata. I didn't kill anyone. The body that I found belong to a very old friend of BP. I take it the Finn from that dimension met Shoko?"

"Hmmm… Oh yeah, I think I remember that but I don't think he mentioned her being buried under the treefort, I think the last time I heard of that was from the prince Hotbod incident." Gata said while Lillum giggles at that before leaning in to Me-Mow and Ruby and teasingly said this.

"Prince hotbod indeed, maybe I should bring Finn in for some lessons so he really gets a Hot bod." Lillum teasingly said while grinning at Me-Mow and Ruby's reactions.

Said duo, though did giggled, blushed at the thought while Maite sweatdrops at Lillum's antics.

Finn who heard that blushed bright when he said this.

"Yeah… that's not happening."

"You sure?, would be good to get experience so you can handle multiple ladies… you got Me-Mow and Ruby here, and possibly the hot Queen of flames who could visit for some tier time… and don't even get me started on a few other ladies who have their eyes on you who are around your age." Lillum teasingly said while she floats next to Finn and placed an arm around him to keep him from running away.

Finn was blushing brightly a bit while feeling the Succubus's hand having a firm grip on his shoulder.

Gata blinked in confusion before she spoke up.

"Wait you mean Phoebe? I thought they were broken up."

"Well then let me tell you everything from how Finn lost his V-Card to her and possibly giving you nieces or nephews since he didn't use protection before he left, and you can blame his Flame cloak for not letting burn like a bonfire during the act." Lillum teasingly said while she grins at the look on Gata's face.

Gata had wide eyes before looking Finn, whom said human was beyond shocked before he immediately got away from Lillum and just shouts this out.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT PART?!" He shouts while everyone else was shocked though Ruby was the only one in the group that knew that.

Lillum just grins evilly when she looked to Finn.

"You never should have let me grab you boy… pretty easy to read desires and past sexual acts and oh so much more… and I gotta say, bravo, the Queen of flames definitely has a figure for her young age but will definitely be a real hot piece of fire when she fully matures." Lillum said with an evil look in her eyes when she got a lot more info then that as well.

Finn was now panicking as his heart was racing.

Maite was able to see that before looking at Lillum.

"Hey, Lillum. I think you should ease up on the teasing. You're making the kid having a panic attack."

Lillum looked over and saw how nervous Finn was before she said this after letting him go.

"Oh alright Maite, I'll ease up on him… for now… I got plenty of other juicy info… think something about scoping out the scene as well which gives me an interesting view on a certain person." Lillum said while she got an evil look in her eyes while she floats away while being cryptic to everyone… everyone but Finn…

Finn's eyes widen before he looks at Lillum.

"Oh no. please don't say anything."

"Maybe… why not take a visit to my daughters later and I may not say anything about you know who in front of a certain person…" Lillum said cryptically while nudging her head discreetly to Dawn who had a confused look on her face from the odd conversation going on.

Finn was scared that if Dawn found out, he would be dealing with two angry parents.

"Okay… you win." He said with his head down in defeat while Me-Mow, Ruby and Gata were confused.

Maite rubbed the bridge of her nose before looking at Lillum.

"Stop blackmailing people Lillum." She said with a half lidded look.

"Hehehe, sorry Maite but this time I'll have to ignore that since it involves giving your daughter a real time of her life if Finn takes well to Frost and Rose's lessons, not even if you go berserk on my sexy ass when you need me to stop some things will change my mind on this account." Lillum teasingly said while she slapped her ass for a moment while she grins at Maite with a look that showed not even Maite in her berserk state could change her mind, and that was saying something.

Maite sweatdrops since she knows she can't stop Lillum from this.

"Alright. Though you better make sure Emerald doesn't catch wind of this and hopefully Frost and Rose don't go too far like they did last time." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh how was I supposed to know that they would drain that guy till he was a mummy, to give them credit, the guy was a prisoner who had info we needed and I got it from him before I gave him to them so we didn't need him anymore." Lillum said while she crossed her arms.

"Even so there's a thing about limits and I don't want Ruby and Me-Mow seeing their boyfriend getting the same fate." Maite said.

"Oh don't worry, Frost and Rose won't do that to Finn here, they know to hold back with their lessons, otherwise Me-Mow here would have been a pleasure induced coma right now." Lillum said with a grin on her face when she felt a bit proud of her daughters.

Me-Mow blushes brightly while everyone else sweatdrop.

"Still… I can't believe you and Phoebe did it Finn. If mom and dad were alive, they would faint. I thought Jake would've taught you the tiers better." Gata said though Finn held his hand up to stop her.

"Before you bite my head off Gata, you should know that Jake did not teach me well on the tiers. None of the stuff he said made sense. I mean what girl has a horn besides girl rainicorns and… I guess Ayuyat from the two on her head."

Everyone blinked at that while Gata facepalmed when she realized that Jake never did give a proper explanation.

"Welp… that would explain why you didn't know much… really should have convinced Jake… then again when I got banished, everyone's memories there were pretty much erased so it was like I never even existed…" Gata said while Mr. Bright gave Gata a sympathetic look when Gata looked a bit down at that last bit.

Finn felt like he should do something before he placed his hand on Gata's shoulder.

"Well at least I'm here. I may not be that Finn you know from the other dimension but I can at least make sure to help you."

Gata in turn smiles a bit before she walked over and hugged Finn.

"Thanks Finn, sorry if this makes you uncomfortable for a moment, just been awhile since I last hugged a bro of mine, even if he's an alternate version of one hehe." Gata said while she sniffed a bit when she tried to fight back some tears.

Finn did blinked before he hugged Gata back.

"Even though I don't know you, I don't mind hugs so you can do that as long as you need to."

"Thanks Finn, just been a long time since I last did this, anyway aside from melting the Ice Kingdom and… finding a dead body hehe… how have you been?, been out of the loop somewhat since I was dropped in the middle of the Badlands after I had to banish myself a second time to help save everyone from my mom…" Gata said after she stepped back from before looking a bit depressed while Mr. Bright spoke up.

"If you don't mind Gata, let me explain from here." Mr. Bright said before he starts to explain some things, from Gata appearing in the badlands, him finding her and helping her get used to the area, making special items that help Gata survive since she was like a water based creature in a dry land and made special parts that fed water into some stuff, Gata's issue with the portal in her mouth but thanks to a special collar that Mr. Bright made, the gate was closed until a more permanent solution was found.

"... So you see, its thanks to this Collar that Thought demons have not appeared after Gata fell asleep, sometimes I need to run some maintenance on it but all in all, no real issue since Gata is awake at the time and the portal only opens when she is asleep." Mr. Bright said while he points to a fancy tech like collar on Gata's neck while everyone listened to the story.

Finn and everyone else blinked at the story before looking at Gata.

"Oh wow… I'm so sorry that happened Gata."

Gata waved it off with a slight grin before she put a hand to the collar on her neck.

"Eh it's no issue right now thanks to this so no biggie Finn, Mr. Bright here made the collar and managed to close the door so to speak, hopefully he can do something to get rid of it permanently, doesn't get in the way of me moving my neck or when I need to do some things, and I can remove it at anytime I want so I just think of it as an accessory, granted not much in terms of eye candy but does help prevent thefts." Gata said before chucking a few times.

Finn did chuckle but then remembered something.

"I almost forgot. Pluton, what do you know of my toilet getting blown up?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pluton looks at Finn before he spoke up after taking a moment of remembering the incident.

" **Indeed, it seemed that an admirer of Ruby found out about you and her getting together and placed a bomb under the toilet with some kind of spell and BMO let me know where it was, however because of the lack of time, I had no choice but to rip it from the ground and toss the toilet into the sky before it blew up, though I didn't expect that smaller exploding spell place in the room itself as a failsafe and most likely which as you saw, totaled the bathroom itself, I got a good look at the note and it was not Emerald's hand writing in case you were thinking he was the culprit."** Pluton said with a matter of fact tone.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before saying this.

"Well with the way he treated me, can you blame me? But this changes things. I like to know where that person is, so I can beat his ass senseless." He said with a angry look.

" **Actually the writing style looked feminine, unless the person intentionally wrote the note like that, you maybe dealing with a female admirer of Ruby, and considering how open this place is with tiers and what not, not to surprising."** Pluton said before he looks at Mr. Bright.

" **Can you please hook me up with the printer so I can print the note out?"** Pluton asked which made Mr. Bright nod in agreement before he moved over to a large computer and got a long USB cord and brought it to Pluton who plugged the USB cord in and got ready to print the note while Ruby at this time…

Ruby couldn't believe that Finn was almost taken down by an admirer of hers let alone a female. Though it anger her a bit she did lower head believing it was her fault.

Finn sees this before he tries to comfort her.

"It's not your fault Ruby."

"Yeah, it's that psycho bitches fault for placing a bomb in your man's bathroom, don't worry Ruby, while I'm sure Emerald may be reluctant to help Finn and may need a… serious talking to courtesy of my hammer, he won't let this pass since others could get caught in the crossfire and he is the ruler here for a reason." Maite said when she walked over to Ruby and hugged her gently from the side.

Ruby did sniffle a bit before speaking.

"Thanks mom. I just didn't think something like this would happen."

"Don't worry Ruby, though considering how desirable you are to many, you are like a rare jewel in the desert so to speak, so I'm not surprised you got a few admirers… though a Yandere does seem like a red flag all things considering." Lillum said when she floats near Ruby while she shuddered at the thought of a Yandere since the stuff they would do would even creep Lillum out… and that's saying something.

Finn did shudder at the thought as he kept comforting his girlfriend but Me-Mow did say this.

"Well don't worry Ruby, when we find the culprit and it is a girl, well Finn might not do something but doesn't mean I won't show that bitch a thing or two." She said before showing her claws which meant this was serious.

Everyone else gave their support for Ruby to try and cheer her up while the note was fully printed which got everyone's attention when it gave a ding.

Finn then spoke up.

"So what it says Pluton?"

Mr. Bright then got the piece of paper and brought it to Pluton who grabbed it with a hand before he starts to read it, but not without saying this first.

" **Alright, first off I'm reading word for word so don't be surprised if I say something unsettling, second, this isn't too long and here is the official message."** Pluton said before he cleared his throat for some reason which was explained when he read this out.

" **Hehehe, you think you can take my Ruby from me and get away with this Kingdom crusher?, well how will you like it when I blow up your home and force you away from my Ruby, and in case you survive… well… hehehe… good thing I know where you live so I can keep placing traps again and again until you leave my Ruby alone!"** Pluton read while he sounded like he was going insane before he finished and spoke up with a sane tone to the others who looked at Pluton with wide eyes since that moment was really out of character for the stoic robot buggy.

" **And that's all the note said, you can take the note and look it over in case you doubt me."** Pluton said while he held the note out for Finn to take.

Finn was a bit shocked at the way Pluton spoke before grabbing the letter and reading it over and over.

"Okay… I'm not gonna leave Ruby alone but I can't live in that place no more."

"Well why not?, we could just stake the place out after getting rid of some traps and catch the person in the act." Gata said like it would be an obvious option to use.

Finn did had a thoughtful look before saying this.

"Maybe but, I don't want no one else to get hurt."

That's when Ayuyat said this.

"Well you don't have a fucking choice kid. You're basically a citizen here and it's basically our job as Emerald's women, even though I'm a slave still, that we keep the people here safe when he's not around."

"*Gasp* Ayuyat you softy, I knew a few fuckathons would help ease you into this situation, now look at you, trying to give Finny a pep talk." Lillum teasingly said after she pretended to give a surprised gasp while she placed an arm around Ayuyat's shoulders.

Ayuyat did had a slight blush but still remained herself when she said this.

"Don't act too surprise. I give Flannery a pep talk once or twice since I'm like a big sister to her next to Amethyst.

"I see, and you never had some sexy thoughts with those two?, I can see some pretty interesting thoughts about them… mainly about this Amethyst who was split multiple times thanks to Ryu-Oni it seems… and Flannery when she hits 18 years of age… maybe I should bring her to take some lessons from Frost and Rose before sending her to you for some quality bonding time..." Lillum teasingly said when she peered into Ayuyat's memories.

Ayuyat blinked before taking a step back.

"Hey, I don't want none of that happening. Flannery is nice kid. If she wants to learn from those two is her choice if not then you have to respect her wishes."

"Maaaayyyybe, she did join your group and may have done a naughty thing or two while working for you, but I can get more details on what Flannery did later, for now, we got a stalker to catch, so Ayuyat, got a plan since your a former bandit boss?, consider it a first step to making things up to Solar by doing something good for the EZC, still going to need to help you two with working out the kinks, but all in all, this should be a good trial round to see how you do when working with people, right everyone?" Lillum said with a grin on her face before she looked to everyone else.

"Despite what her guys did to me, I can live with working for her since some psychopath is trying to hurt our man." Me-Mow said.

That's when Ruby spoke.

"I still don't trust her yet after what she did to Aunt Solar but I'm doing this to keep Finn safe and if she's successful… I might forgive her."

"And Solar…. How about you?, think Ayuyat doing something like this is a step in the right direction?, remember… I heard all about what Ayuyat did and aside from the forced stuff, it's not too different then what I did, aside from the branding obviously." Lillum teasingly said while she traced a finger on the brand on Solar's ass.

Solar did shudder as she blushed a bit before looking at Ayuyat for a moment.

"Well… aside from what she did and the training we put her through… her helping find the culprit will bring her a step closer to be forgiven."

"Great, so Maite, think you can use that berserk like strength to help Ayuyat with getting the culprit?, depending on how things go… we could get a new pet so to speak and you did look a bit jealous that I've hogged Ayuyat to myself for a bit." Lillum teasingly said to Maite while she leaned in a bit to look down at Maite a little.

Ayuayt blinked while Maite did had a slight blush.

"Well… pretty much. Haven't had a chance for my own fun with her."

"Great, after we get the culprit, why not celebrate by having you and Ayuyat have some one on one time while my daughters and I… train Ruby's stalker to not try anything stupid like this again…" Lillum said with a grin on her face while she got an evil look on her face.

Maite had a thoughtful look on her face before she said this.

"Okay done."

"Great, just let me know if you need any special toys or something to make your time together memorable, oh I do feel a bit jealous since you getting it on in a berserk state is something that really gets me worked up." Lillum said while she hugged Maite and her head was pushed between Lillum's massive breasts while everyone watched the sight.

Me-Mow and Finn blushes brightly when they saw that while Ayuyat sweatdropped a bit.

Maite did blush a bit before saying this.

"Well you can go all out with the stalker but if you want, you can join and tag in whenever you want."

"Hehe thanks Maite, I may do that after you and Ayuyat here have a few rounds alone, but first… a little thank you for the offer." Lillum said before she kissed Maite on the lips which made Gata's eyes widen a bit and she blushed brightly when she saw that while Dawn had a similar look on her face, Mr. Bright in turn turned away while he had a blush on his face and Pluton… just had a stoic look on his face when he saw that.

Ayuyat slightly blushes a bit while rolling her eyes while Finn, Me-Mow, Ruby, and Solar blushes from that before they saw Maite return the kiss.

For a few seconds, the duo keeps the kiss up before Lillum pulled away and grins at Maite.

"Just to let you know… go all out with getting the culprit and I may do that that thing you always wanted me to do but even I had trouble keeping up with that suggestion." Lillum teasingly said to Maite while she let the hedgehog humanoid go.

Finn, Me-Mow and Ayuyat blinked as they wondered what Lillum meant before Maite chuckled.

"Done." She said while grinning.

"Great, make sure you get your Leaper and mine and I'll make sure I get that doubling spell and that portal spell as well… hehe, sometimes I wonder who has the filthier mind, me, a succubus, or you, a down and dirty berserker." Lillum teasingly said while she grins at Maite.

Everyone else sweatdrop before Maite said this.

"Well don't forget Xan the biggest pervert here.'

"Eh… I don't know, I think Dawn here would give him a run for his money with how repressed she is right now, pretty sure she has plenty of ideas that would make me seem tame in comparison." Lillum said before giggling at the look on Dawn's face.

"Hey, I need to feed like you. But I'm wondering what you said about scoping the scene." She said which made Finn jolt as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Well I would say but… how about this…. If Finn here makes a mistake that risks letting the culprit getting away… I may say the details as a punishment to the bad boy, I mean sure I can use it as blackmail material… but it does seem awfully tempting to speak about it here and now about a certain person naked in the shower." Lillum teasingly said with a wide grin on her face.

Everyone blinked before Finn spoke.

"Okay stop this right right now or I'll duct tape your mouth shut."

Lillum blinks at that before she gave Finn a teasing grin.

"Oh really?, unless you have a kinky idea in mind, I would suggest you not threaten me even if its lightly… **I can tell what you did here and now and let the pieces fall how they may boy."** Lillum said before she got a serious look on her face while her energy spiked a little to show she wasn't a Queen here for nothing.

Finn shudders when he felt that for a bit.

"Okay. I'll be good just… chill out lady."

Lillum just grins before she floats to Finn and place a hand on his chin before she said this with her eyes glowing with power.

"I'm sorry, but could you please rephrase that?, I don't think I heard you right." Lillum said while the message was clear to Finn, Lillum maybe a succubus and may seem light hearted but she didn't like disrespect from those who couldn't take her on in a fight unless it was some kind of roleplay with a person playing the role of Master or Mistress to Lillum.

Finn gulped before when he saw that and didn't know whether to take his chances with Emerald or an evil succubus.

"I-I'll be good."

Lillum just smiles and surprised Finn when she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she pulled away with a grin.

"Good boy." Lillum said before she floats away from Finn and in a good mood again.

Finn though blushed was now scared knowing how screwed he is since Lillum now knows his secret and now had to make sure to keep away from Lillum and now Dawn.

Though Lillum did say this when she looks to the others.

"Alright, now that we have a game plan, we should let Pluton go around Finn's place to disarm any traps or get rid of them if he can't and then we stake Finn's home out to get the culprit, any questions before Pluton starts his end of the job?" Lillum said while she looks to the others.

Some did have questions about what just happened but decided to leave that before Me-Mow asked.

"We still don't know if the culprit is a guy or a girl because most manly guys can write girly including guys that are... well into guys."

"Well better hope its not a guy who is bisexual and tries to kidnap Finn because that would be all kinds of bad if Finn is not into dudes." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she enjoyed the look that Finn had.

Finn had a paled look on his face after hearing that. He did have fans back at Ooo, male and female. But mega male fans are what creeped him out.

"Seriously Lillum. Time to put the teasing machine on break." Maite said.

Lillum in turn rolled her eyes but she did say this.

"Alright but blame Me-Mow for pointing out the possibility of the culprit being a man and I was just stating a possible fact." Lillum said while she had a serious look on her face now.

"Hey at least I'm not blackmailing anyone." Me-Mow said with crossed arms.

"Would you rather not have Finn do well for his first time with you and you have more experience then him?" Lillum counter asked while she looked at Me-Mow with a raised eyebrow.

Me-Mow did blush a bit, Ayuyat however have this to say.

"Alright pussies, as fun as it is with a back and forth thing, we have a stalker to capture."

"Right, Pluton, let us know when you are about to go search Finn's house and we will meet you near it so we can make a game plan, until then we should split up into groups, Ladies, we got a possibly pissed off Emerald to deal with so Finn, you, Me-Mow, and Ruby should go someplace else to rest and what not." Lillum said before looking at anyone else to see if they had anything to say about the plan so far.

"But where else can we go that is safe?" Me-Mow asked.

"Why not here or at Gramp's bar?" Gata said to put her two cents in.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.

"Well those are helpful but…" He said before Me-Mow stopped him.

"No buts Finn. That bastard or bitch was trying to get rid of you and as your girlfriends, me and Ruby are not gonna let that happen. Right Ruby?" Me-Mow asked when she looked at the hedgehog humanoid.

"Yeah, and if Finn tries to do something stupid, we can always knock him out and bring him to a safe place, and we got Pluton to help carry Finn." Ruby said while Pluton nods in agreement.

Finn blinked for a second after hearing before he brings his two cents.

"Or… how about you don't try doing that and I won't try anything stupid?"

"Depends on if you do or don't do anything dumb anytime soon, but for now, why don't we hang around with Gata that is if we are able, this is Mr. Brights place after all." Ruby said before she looked at the old man with a smile on her face.

"Why of course, Gata doesn't have many friends here and I do worry she is becoming a shut in, I'm not trying to sound like a parent since I doubt I can even come close to Joshua and Margaret, but I do consider Gata to be like my own daughter, and she loves machines so a plus for me since I have someone to teach." Mr. Bright said which made Gata rub her head in slight embarrassment since she didn't get out much unless for a convention.

"Then it's settled. We stay here. That way Finn and Gata can somehow connect as siblings while Ruby and I get to know Gata well as our possible sister in law." Me-Mow said.

"Welp you heard her ladies, time to leave for now, we got things to get and Ayuyat… you have permission to wear whatever you want if it helps with catching the perp." Lillum said before she starts to lead the wives and lovers out of the house.

Ayuyat rolled her eyes a bit before a moment later the wives and lovers were gone.

"You gonna be okay Finn?" Me-Mow asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I don't know. But I'm definitely staying away from Lillum and hopefully Dawn." Finn said.

"Is it because of that shower moment in Marceline's closet?" Gata shockingly said while she got a thoughtful look on her face while Me-Mow and Ruby both looked greatly surprised by that and Pluton and Mr. Bright got surprised looks on their faces as well and just pretended to not hear when Pluton laid on the table and Mr. Bright keeps working on various parts for Pluton.

Finn's eyes widen before he quickly made shushing noises.

"Why did you say that?"

"Well remember that I did hang out with an alternate version of you just as much as Jake and we did get trapped in Marceline's closet once, heard Jake mutter to you about scoping the scene and you slithering out somewhat and accidently going to Marceline's bathroom and then returned shortly after." Gata said while she grins at Finn while the fact that she was his sister was being hit home much harder then ever.

Finn rubbed the temples on his head before he looked at Ruby, Me-Mow and Gata.

"This doesn't leave this room. Marceline doesn't know and I don't want Dawn to know either."

"Well I can see why in some cases but I doubt she would get mad, I mean all things considering, do you really think Marceline or Dawn would do anything to you?" Ruby said when she wondered what could happen.

"Besides Gata since she knows that version of Marcy, Marceline would be pissed if she found out that I saw her naked. Plus did you guys forget that Dawn is her mom. She would go warpath on me. She almost did it when I said I was in Marcy's memories." Finn said.

Though as Finn went on… everyone got wide eyes while they look behind Finn while Pluton in a moment of not being able to speak only had a sign that told Finn to look behind him.

Finn blinked in confusion before he turned around to see what got them spooked.

Turns out… to his horror… he saw Dawn floating behind him which would explain why everyone had wide eyed looks.

"You just heard everything did you?" Finn asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yup… heard everything… and would explain why Lillum wanted to use that to blackmail you… as for why I'm here, I figured I should stick around you all just in case, I may have a lack of power but thanks to Emerald and the others, I do have some." Dawn said while she gave Finn a raised eyebrow.

"I see… well 2 things; 1) since the cat is out of the bag, I don't have to take Lillum's lessons. 2)... See yeah!" He said before he starts making a run for it.

However when he got to the door, the door magically closed in front of Finn and he crashed right into it which made everyone cringe when he left a slight face shape indent as a result while Dawn's hand had a light glow and the door handle had the same glow as well.

Finn groans before he was able to pull himself out and felt a bit groggy.

Finn's outfit then glowed before he was lift into the air while Dawn looked to Gata, Me-Mow, and Ruby before she gave them a kind smile.

"So… considering what Finn did… think it would be in bad tastes to see what he would look like actually dressed as a woman?" Dawn said with an evil look in her eyes a moment later.

The trio blinked while Finn, who finally came to his senses, had his eyes widen before he starts to beg.

"No Dawn, please don't do this. It was an accident. I told no one of this."

"Oh really?, and I bet my little girl didn't look good to you huh?" Dawn said while she looked away from Finn.

"W-Well I won't deny that she had a hot bod." He said before quickly covering his mouth while Dawn smirks a bit when she looked back at Finn.

"Oh really?, isn't she a bit old for your tastes or are you into older women as well?, then again I did hear about that thing you had with Bubblegum from some rumors so I guess you have interesting tastes it seems." Dawn said while she grins at Finn while she got some interesting ideas to suggest to Lillum for later.

Finn pales a bit before he said this.

"N-Now wait a minute… t-they were just crushes back then before I met Phoebe. PB and Marcy wouldn't accept my feelings anyway since they like each other. Plus I helped your daughter with certain problems like her dad and Ash, shouldn't that cancel things out?"

"Maybe… I mean did you ever tell Marceline this?, would it seem fair to not at least see if she would forgive you or not?, besides…" Dawn said before she gave Finn a raised eyebrow.

"Considering you and this Jake were in her house in the first place, you really should expect some kind of karma to hit you sooner or later, I mean sure I do owe you for helping my little girl but don't expect me to be quiet about it if she happens to visit." Dawn said before she sets Finn down on the ground before looking at Mr. Bright with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry for the door Mr. Bright, is there anything I can do to make up for that?" Dawn said while she gave the old man a kind smile since he helped Gata out and she could have been a good friend to her little girl in an alternate dimension.

Finn and the others blinked at the 180 change while Mr. Bright chuckles a bit.

"No need Mrs. Dawn. I needed to change that door anyway."

"Great, and my apologies in the future if I accidentally cause other issues here, but as you can see… I had a reason for stopping Finn and the door was the best option." Dawn said while she looked at Finn who had ran from her in the first place.

Finn jolts a bit while Mr. Bright waves his hand a bit before speaking.

"Understandable. Kid needs to learn something."

"Indeed, it's so hard to raise children depending on the environment, and while I can't say anything since I had to give her up to keep her safe, I'm sure you had a few children or at the very least had robotic ones right?, pretty sure an intelligent man like you made at least a few robots right?, maybe not to Pluton's level but you know I'm not insulting you right?" Dawn said while she placed a hand on her cheek while she talks with Mr. Bright which oddly left Finn safe while he was next to Gata, Ruby, and Me-Mow before Gata gestured for Finn to get up and follow her upstairs and try to be quiet when doing so.

Finn did so and made sure to quickly get out of the room while being silent like a ninja.

Ruby sweatdrops at that before she gave Me-Mow a raised eyebrow while pointing a thumb at Finn like she could hardly believe Finn would think that this issue would be over anytime soon.

Me-Mow sweatdropped as well as she shook head a bit.

A moment later, they left the room normally while Dawn saw that before she giggles lightly when she looks at Mr. Bright.

"So, need help with anything while I'm here?, should at least be able to do something here." Dawn said before Pluton shockingly said this with a stoic look on his face.

" **Well Mr. Bright doesn't get much from the ladies and could use a stress relief since he's been jittery lately."** Pluton said with a calm tone to his voice.

Mr. Bright couldn't believe Pluton said that before turning his head to look at Dawn.

Dawn blushed brightly at that and Pluton spoke up before she could say anything.

" **I would like to point out that you said you had a lack of power and Mr. Bright does need a stress relief so why not ask a succubus?, logically speaking everyone wins so to speak."** Pluton said like it was a matter of fact.

Dawn again blushed brightly but surprisingly, Pluton did have a point.

"Well… you do bring up a good point."

" **Indeed, I need to shut down for a bit to update some software that I got from Mr. Bright so whether you do anything with him or not, your choice, was just pointing out that for a Succubus, you need sex to survive, not saying you should just go around like Lillum does it seems, but I doubt Emerald or Hunson will like to see you starving."** Pluton said before he laid fully on the massive table and closed his optics and his body powered down while on a nearby computer, a icon for an update appeared.

Dawn blinked a few times before looking at Mr. Bright.

Mr. Bright blushed somewhat at that before he said this when he had a hard time looking Dawn in the eyes.

"Err… sorry for Pluton… seems Princess Bubblegum made his personality blunt to a fault, if you want to go to Finn and the others, then I understand, I'll wait here and wait for Pluton to finish updating." Mr. Bright said while the computer showed… a 2 hour time limit.

Dawn did rubbed her arm a bit before saying this.

"Well… to be honest I am feeling… quite peckish today."

Mr. Bright blushed a bit before he looked at Dawn before he turned to her.

"Really?, I mean I'm an old man and while I'm not overweight or out of shape from my work having me move heavy machinery, I'm not exactly one for looks nowadays." Mr. Bright said while he rubbed his mustache and beard combo which hid most of his face from view.

Dawn did had a half lidded look before saying this.

"If I was doing this with someone for looks, I be known as a shallow person. To me I see a nice person with a good soul right in front of me."

Mr. Bright, pretty much made his namesake come to life when he blushed brightly before he clears his throat.

"W-Well if you are sure, please, follow me to my room, I have soundproofing installed since some areas can get chaotic around here and it helps me sleep at night." Mr. Bright said while he got up from his seat and to some surprise, was a bit taller then Dawn, but was a bit on the thin side though before he starts walking to the stairs to his room.

Dawn blinked a few times when she didn't realize how tall and thin Mr. Bright was before having this thought.

' _Wow… good thing I didn't assume anything.'_ She thought before following the elder mechanic.

Mr. Bright in turn wondered what he could do with Dawn since he was really really rusty.

" _Glob, I really really don't want to disappoint her since it's been 15 years since I last had a woman in my bedroom."_ Mr. Bright thought before he led Dawn to his room, which was spacious, and tech themed as well with plenty of various gadgets and gizmos around the room and it looked like the bed had various features as well while Mr. Bright let Dawn in when he held the door open for her.

Dawn did giggle at how much of a gentleman he is as she enters.

"Very nice room you have here."

"Thanks you, sorry if its not to clean, I try to do my best but when I find something to work on, I kind of zone out and not realize how much time passes… if you'll excuse me, I'll go take a shower real quick, not very good to get the bed dirty right?" Mr. Bright said before he walks to his bathroom and the door automatically opened for him from some kind of mechanism and closed behind Mr. Bright without him touching the door and Dawn was left alone in the room.

Dawn was a bit impressed by that before she waited patiently for Mr. Bright to come out while floating.

A few minutes later, Mr. Bright exits the shower with only a towel around his waist and when Dawn looked at him, while he was thin looking, his body was surprisingly ripped for an old man, and the coat he wore hid that well.

Dawn blinks in surprise when saw the muscles on Mr. Bright before blushing a bit.

' _Whoa.'_ Was all she can think.

Mr. Bright blushed a bit when he saw Dawn stare before he stepped aside and held a hand out to the shower.

"Er… the shower is free if you want to freshen up, plenty of soap and what not, also had a massage mode on the shower head if you want to relax a bit." Mr. Bright said while trying to be a gentleman to Dawn.

Dawn was able to regain her composure before she spoke up.

"O-Oh thanks. I'll make sure to not take long." She said before she floats towards the bathroom till it opened automatically and then closes after entering.

She saw that the room looked mechanical in nature and a fancy looking shower was in the center of the room, not at the walls, the center while it was encircled with glass and the door on one part was open to allow Dawn to enter, honestly it was like the place was designed to not only be tech like, but fancy as hell as well.

' _Man… wish I had a house like this. Surprised Mr. Bright never tried something like this for other people's homes. Could make some good cash on the side.'_ She thought before she stripped down and went to do her business.

Mr. Bright waits in the bedroom while he still had the towel wrapped around his waist while he tapped his fingers on the bed and wondered what he would do to please Dawn, he still had the know how, but he wondered how he would please a succubus since they were a tough to please race.

It wasn't long before the door opens and out comes Dawn with a towel wrapped around her body but her bosoms are a dead give away.

Mr. Bright blushed at the sight while his dick starts to grow erect and to some surprise, he was on the large side, not as big as Emerald but surprisingly not that much it seemed.

Dawn blushes brightly when she saw that before thinking this.

' _Dear Glob… with a dick like this… how is it he hasn't had any other ladies here or even a wife?'_

Though that question wouldn't be answered since Mr. Bright was no mind reader, but he did see Dawn staring at him before he spoke up to get her attention.

"Er… Mrs. Abadeer?" Mr. Bright asked while he waved his hand a few times.

Dawn blinked before she looked at Mr. Bright.

"Yes?"

"You are… staring…" Dr. Bright said when he points out that Dawn was staring at his towel area for a bit longer then one would think.

"Oh sorry. Wasn't aware." She said while blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"No worries, so… want to lead this or something?, I'm a bit rusty since its been awhile since I was last with a woman." Dr. Bright said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Very well. Though I must ask, what is your first name?" Dawn asked with a curious look.

"Oh, Well most call me just Mr. Bright but my full name is Thaddeus Bright." Mr. Bright or Thaddeus said while he smiles a bit at Dawn.

Dawn blinked a bit before smiling a bit back.

"A very nice name indeed." She said before she removed her towel to show Thaddeus her body.

Thaddeus blushed brightly from what he saw while his dick became fully erect under the towel and in some kind of comical moment, he accidently let go of his towel and it dropped to the floor and Dawn could see his 10 inch length and it was 2 in width as well.

Dawn blushes brightly when she saw the actual size which made her rethink her question.

' _Seriously, how does he not have more women coming to him?'_ She thought as she licked her lips without realizing it.

Thaddeus blushed when he saw Dawn lick her lips before he asked this to get her attention again.

"Er… Mrs. Abadeer… Dawn if I can call you that… uh… your… staring again." Thaddeus said while he wondered if this was a good idea.

Dawn was now blushing again in embarrassment before she spoke up.

"Sorry. Just surprised you have something this big."

Thaddeus blushed from that and rubbed the back of his head again.

"Oh, thanks… so… what do we do now?, like I said, I'm a bit rusty so why not let a beautiful woman take the lead?" Thaddeus said while he smiles at Dawn.

Dawn blushes from that before she giggled as she got on her knees and was facing Thaddeus's dick.

That's when she gently grabbed it with one hand and starts stroking it.

Thaddeus groans a little from that while he looked down at Dawn with a slight blush on his face while he enjoyed Dawn's handjob.

Dawn continues this action for a moment or so before she brought her head closer to the elder mechanic's dick before the Succubus sticks out her tongue and starts licking the head.

Thaddeus looked up to the ceiling and groans in a pleased way before he looks down and watched Dawn lick the tip of his dick.

Dawn hums for a moment as she continues licking both the head and tip of Thaddeus's dick before Dawn brought her other hand to gently play with the man's ball sac.

Thaddeus groans more from that and he brought a hand to Dawn's head and pets it lightly to show that Dawn was doing a good job so far.

Dawn blushes from that before she opens her mouth and swallows Thaddeus's dick as much as she can.

Thaddeus in turn jolts a little from that which made his dick go a bit deeper into her mouth, but he fought to stay still after while he keeps petting Dawn's head while his breathing got tiny bit labored while his dicks starts to throb slowly in Dawn's mouth.

Dawn did gag a bit but didn't stop her when she starts to bob her head while using her tongue to lick around.

"O-Oh… Glob… yes…" Thaddeus groans out while his dick starts to throb harder and harder as time went on.

Dawn giggles a bit as she kept bobbing her head while playing with Thaddeus's balls.

A minute to two later, Thaddeus felt his orgasm about to hit him hard but he had enough control to say this.

"F-Fuck… gonna… gonna…" Thaddeus got out while he grit his teeth to keep from cumming as long as he can.

Dawn giggles again before she starts to bob her head faster.

A moment later, Thaddeus tossed his head back one more time and groans loudly before he starts to cum hard in Dawn's mouth and his balls worked hard to get all the backed up semen out of his nuts while he rides out his orgasm.

Dawn was surprised at how much sperm he let out before Dawn tries to drink it down. Luckily for her Succubus power, she was able to absorb Thaddeus's cum with ease.

Thaddeus in turn was greatly surprised when he saw Dawn doing that easily but he didn't complain while he rides out his orgasm which took 15 seconds before he tapped off with an audible groan.

Dawn was able to sense that as she finally finished drink Thaddeus's cum before Dawn pulls her head off.

Thaddeus pants for breath while he saw Dawn pulling her head away before he managed to get this out.

"S-Sorry… i-if I harmed you by accident, also… sorry, been awhile so backed up." Thaddeus said while he blushed a bit at the succubus.

Dawn however giggled before she said this.

"No need for apologize. Plus your cum was delicious."

Thaddeus blushed brightly from that and rubbed the back of his head with a slight smile on it.

"Oh thanks, so… what now?, I'm following orders for now." Thaddeus said while his dick was still erect even after firing that much into Dawn's mouth.

Dawn, though surprise, did lick her lips before she grabbed her breasts and smothered Thaddeus's dick before she starts moving them up and down.

Thaddeus groans a little from that before he looked down to Dawn with a slight blush since he didn't expect that move.

Dawn looks at the elder mechanic and gave him a lust filled look as she continues this action before using her tongue to lick the dickhead that pops out each time.

Thaddeus groans before he starts to thrust his hips lightly to get more of this pleasant feeling which helped get the head of his dick to Dawn's tongue each time he thrusts his hips.

Dawn giggles as she saw that as she made sure to please Thaddeus's dick greatly as time went on.

Thaddeus in turn shudders and groans while he could feel his orgasm approaching again.

"I-I'm… getting close again." Thaddeus warned while he thrusts his hips harder and his dick hits Dawn's tongue at a faster rate.

Dawn doesn't say anything but moves her breasts at a faster rate before she brought her mouth to Thaddeus's dick head.

Thaddeus groans more from that before he placed a hand on her head to keep her head still while his dickhead enters and exits Dawn's mouth and she could taste his precum every time it enters her mouth.

Dawn may have been surprised, but didn't mind as she continues this action while feeling the elder mechanic's dick twitching more.

A couple minutes later pass before Thaddeus made one last thrust but missed Dawn's mouth and his dick points upwards before he came hard on Dawn's face and breasts after he let go of her head.

Dawn was surprised at this before she tries to latch her mouth on Thaddeus's dick again so she can drink up more cum.

Thaddeus in turn tapped off 10 seconds later before he pants for breath before he looked down to see his handiwork on Dawn's breasts and face which made him blush.

Dawn slurped up some of the cum before using her mouth to clean Thaddeus's dick.

"O-Oh yeah…." Thaddeus groans out while he enjoyed the feeling of Dawn's mouth while she went to get as much semen as she could.

It wasn't long before Dawn was finally done before she pulled her mouth away.

"Ah… another nice batch." She said while licking her lips.

Thaddeus blushed at that before he surprised Dawn when he gently gripped her shoulders and lifts her up a little before he sets her on the bed gently.

"I maybe rusty, but I believe that I should return the favor no?" Thaddeus said with a slight smile on his face after he lets go of Dawn.

Dawn did blinked for a second before she smiles a bit and said this.

"Why of course." She said before she opened her legs and showed Thaddeus her folds.

Thaddeus in turn knelt between Dawn's legs before he gently rubbed his fingers on Dawn's folds to see how she would react.

Dawn did shudder a tad bit when she felt that as she let the elder mechanic do his thing.

Thaddeus then moved his face close to her folds before he opened his mouth wide and used his tongue to gently lick her folds and slowly used more speed while he used his hands to holds her folds open.

Dawn shudders again as she starts to enjoy Thaddeus's tongue before speaking up.

"Oooh… that feels good. Really get in there."

Thaddeus didn't need to be told twice when he starts to lick a bit rougher to have his tongue feel more of Dawn's folds while he was careful to lick every single part of Dawn's folds.

Dawn shudders a few times before she let out a moan or two before she brought her hand to Thaddeus's head before petting him.

Thaddeus blushed a bit from that before he starts to lick at a more intense pace while he enjoyed the flavor of Dawn's pussy, he even licks at her vaginal hole when some of his rust starts to get shaken off which helped remind him about a woman's body and how it would react a little.

Dawn can feel that the elder mechanic was starting to get into the rhythm of it before she lays on her back and lets Thaddeus do his magic.

Thaddeus in turn blinked at that but didn't stop his actions while he keeps licking out Dawn's pussy before he looked to her bud and starts to lick that part of her body.

Dawn moans from that which caused her to blush before she starts to play with her breasts.

Thaddeus then used a finger to gently finger Dawn's pussy while he keeps playing with Dawn's bud to help her feel better.

"Mmmm… go deeper." She said as she moans a bit more.

Thaddeus in turn did as told when he had his finger go knuckle deep before he starts to finger her at a rougher rate.

Dawn groans a bit before she moans a little loud as she begins to really enjoy it as her pussy starts leaking juices.

Thaddeus then starts to lick it up while he slowly adds a second finger when he got a burst of bravery.

Dawn did jolt but otherwise was still enjoying the pleasure before using her hand to pet the older mechanic's head to let him know he's doing a great job.

Thaddeus in turn starts to finger Dawn's pussy at a faster rate while he sucked hard on her bud while he could feel her getting close after a few minutes.

Dawn moans and groans for bit more as she felt her climax getting closer and closer as time went on.

Thaddeus then moved to her asshole surprisingly enough before he starts to lick the asshole and slowly pushed it inside of her before his tongue wiggles around a bit to mess with Dawn.

Dawn was a bit surprised by that action which made her moan louder before a moment later…

Dawn throws her head back a bit before feeling her pussy squirt out her juice on Thaddeus's hand.

Thaddeus in turn was surprised by how much Dawn squirts out but he didn't stop fingering her pussy and tonguing her ass to help her orgasm get as strong as it could.

And stronger it became as the succubus kept climaxing before tapping off after 15 seconds.

Thaddeus pulled away from Dawn's holes while he got the towel that he had wrapped around his waist to clean his face off before he looks at Dawn to see how she was doing.

Dawn was seen panting a bit with a cute blush on her face.

Thaddeus in turn blushed from how cute Dawn looked while his dick throbbed big time when he stood up fully.

"S-So… think we can do more?... I'm pretty sure on what to do next but I need your permission first." Thaddeus said while he fought back from jumping Dawn while he had raw lust in his eyes.

Dawn was able to see the lust Thaddeus was emitting before chuckled and said this with open arms.

"No need for permission. Come and enjoy this body."

Thaddeus in turn blushed more before he went to grab some kind of hairband and within record time, he put it into a braid so it wouldn't cause issues with Dawn when he got over her and rubbed the head of his dick on her folds to get it lubed.

Dawn did blink at first from the hair braid before shuddering when she felt the elder mechanic's dick touching her folds before she waited for Thaddeus to act.

And act he did when he pushed his hips forward and his dick went deep into Dawn's pussy and he fully hilts himself inside of her and groans from how good Dawn's pussy felt.

Dawn let out a pleased groan while feeling how deep Thaddeus was in her pussy.

"Oh… wow… this feels so good… really been awhile since I last did this… hard to hold back." Thaddeus groans out while his dick throbbed slowly to show that his control needed work to get back in shape.

Dawn could feel that before she chuckled a bit.

"Well not to worry. We have plenty of time so try and take it slow. But if you ever want a repeat performance, I'll be more than happy to come over."

Thaddeus nods at Dawn before he slowly pulled his hips back which slid his dick out of Dawn's pussy before he slowly pushed his hips forward before he repeats his actions with a gentle motion, like he was trying to help Dawn feel good as well while he fights back his orgasm.

Dawn was indeed feel good from this while she was making sure to be patient so she can let Thaddeus remember how to really please a woman.

Thaddeus then moved his hands to Dawn's breasts which were thankfully clean thanks to Dawn before he latched a mouth on one of Dawn's nipples before he sucks hard.

Dawn moans from that before she wrapped her hands around Thaddeus's head to keep him there for a moment.

For a few minutes, the elder mechanic keeps going before he oddly felt something enter his mouth and realized that Dawn was leaking breast milk… oh boy… it looked like things would get to a berserk time when Thaddeus starts to wildly thrust his hips without restraint which pistons his dick in and out of her pussy while he keeps drinking the breastmilk.

"Hmmmm… Yes Thaddeus! Drink to your heart's content!" Dawn said before moaning loud.

Thaddeus didn't respond to that but he did thrust his hips harder and his dick bashed into her Cervix again and again while his orgasm was getting closer and closer as time went by.

Dawn groans and moans loudly as she was loving this pleasure before she wrapped her legs around Thaddeus's waist to make him thrust deeper before the Succubus wrapped her arms around his torso.

Thaddeus in turn quickly switched breasts while he surprisingly brought a hand to her ass and starts to spank her hard to really get her to feel what he was doing.

Dawn was a little surprised by that action as she yelped but was still moaning loud with ecstasy as she held Thaddeus close.

A couple minutes later pass with Thaddeus getting closer and closer until he tossed his head back and groans loudly when he pushed his dick as deep as it could go before he came hard right into her womb without restraint.

Dawn moans very loud as she felt her womb getting filled up before her body starts absorbing the cum before Dawn climaxed hard on Thaddeus's dick.

Thaddeus in turn groans when he tapped off 20 seconds later before his strength starts to leave his body before he managed to move so that he could lay next to Dawn and ignored his erect dick thanks to the aftereffect of Dawn's breastmilk.

"S-Sorry about that… old age… really makes it hard for me to move daily." Thaddeus said while he ignored his throbbing dick.

Dawn, who was able to recover, did chuckle before she said this.

"No worries. I think this time… you should lay down and let me do the work." She said before a moment later, Dawn was now straddling above Thaddeus's dick as she faces him but, it was pointed at the Succubus's ass.

Thaddeus blushed at that but just nods while he waits for Dawn to act.

And act she did as Dawn starts to lower down before groaning after feeling the elder mechanic's dick enter her asshole.

Thaddeus groans as well when he could feel how tight her ass was while he enjoyed the sight of his dick entering Dawn's ass.

Dawn groans as she continues to push her ass down before she was finally able to hilt Thaddeus's dick.

Thaddeus groans while he enjoyed the feeling before he moved his hands to Dawn's breasts again and starts to play with them while he waits for her to start.

Dawn moans from that before she placed her hands behind her head and starts bouncing hard on Thaddeus's dick.

Thaddeus moans before he starts to fondle Dawn's breasts while he lightly thrusts his hips up in reflex as he enjoyed how tight Dawn's ass was.

" _W-Wow, unless I'm wrong, I would think Dawn was really enjoying this, either she is getting hungry or its been awhile for her."_ Thaddeus thought while he keeps trying his best to lightly thrust his hips upwards.

Little did Thaddeus know that Dawn was indeed hungry if you see the hunger in her eyes mixed with lust as she continues to bounce hard on the elder mechanic's dick before moving her hips a bit.

For a bit, they two keep their actions up while Dawn could feel Thaddeus's orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on.

Dawn can feel that before she leans down and was looking at Thaddeus in the eyes.

"C-Come on you handsome man. Give me some delicious cum." She said right before she surprises Thaddeus when the succubus flat out kissed him on the lips.

Thaddeus was caught off guard with that before he groans loudly and blew his load right into Dawn's ass with surprising force.

Dawn moans loud in Thaddeus's mouth as soon as she felt her ass getting filled up before Dawn kept the kiss up by sliding her tongue inside Thaddeus's mouth.

Thaddeus rides out his orgasm and 15 seconds later, tapped off with a groan while he let go of Dawn's breasts before he gently placed them on her round ass and gently fondles the round ass to see if it could help her relax.

Dawn was indeed relaxed before shuddering from having her ass fondled as she continues to kiss him for a few seconds more before pulling her head away.

"Another nice dosage." She said while grinning.

Thaddeus blushed at that while his dick was still surprisingly hard in Dawn's ass, seems even if Thaddeus couldn't move much right now, his Libido was still working strong for him.

Dawn giggles before she moved her breasts towards Thaddeus's face.

"You must be thirsty. Go ahead and have some more."

Thaddeus gulped before he did just that when he latched a mouth on one of Dawn's nipples before he sucked hard to get more breast milk from the breast he didn't suck from earlier.

Dawn moans as she let the elder mechanic continues drinking her milk before using one hand to softly pet his head.

Though after a minute or two of drinking breast milk, Thaddeus's body oddly starts to shudder for some reason.

Dawn sees this but grins as she knew what was gonna happen.

However what she didn't expect was Thaddeus roaring when he turned Dawn onto her back and with him on top while his dick was pulled free of Dawn's ass and Dawn could see how erect it was and oddly enough, it looks like Thaddeus's muscles strained a bit in his own skin which made him look a little more bulky then usual while he looked like he was in a berserk state while he looked down at Dawn with a hungry lustful look in his eyes.

Dawn was indeed surprise by this before she gave off the same grin that Marceline brings out before Dawn said this.

"Alright big boy. Let's get this party started."

A moment later, Thaddeus used a hand to quickly turn Dawn onto her hands and knees before he slammed himself deep into her ass again and starts to hump away like an animal after he gripped her ass cheeks roughly.

"O-Oh… FUCK YEAH!" Dawn groans before moaning loud with ecstasy as she enjoying this.

Meanwhile with Finn, Gata, Me-Mow, and Ruby…

The group was sitting in Gata's room while Gata was explaining some of the gadgets that she made, starting with the robotic arm that slugged Emerald out of the EZC.

"... and it charges with Kinetic motion so as long as I move, I can use it for various situations, just not to much on the heavy lifting since I'll need an exoskeleton to support my body, but it does help with other things, I mean haven't you always wanted a tail or third arm to help you do things when your two hands can't do the job alone?, well this is a prototype of what I have in mind, but what do you girls think?, Finn?" Gata said while she had the arm move around to do some stuff for the trios amusement when it juggled some rubber balls single handed.

Me-Mow and Ruby did have impressed looks though Finn was unresponsive while having look that said he was in trouble or bothered.

Gata in turn looked to Finn before she just tossed the balls to Me-Mow and Ruby who were surprised by that and had to catch the balls or juggle them a few times in a comical matter while Gate walked to Finn and sat next to him.

"Hehe, no matter the Dimension, I know that look, so what's eatin ya bro?" Gata said while she placed a hand on Finn's shoulder.

Finn blinked for a moment before sighing a bit as he spoke up.

"Well let's see… I have a crazy stalker that's trying to get rid of me just so he or she can get to Ruby. There's also the fact that Lillum had said some personal stuff about me that she herself had no right to know and say in public. I don't care if she's the Queen of Globs or something. Also there's the part that Dawn found out that I saw Marcy… naked. Which I'm now afraid that one of them will tell her that if Marcy decides to visit. I just hope that Lillum didn't read the part in my mind where I punched Marcy in the face when I first met her." He said which made Me-Mow blink when she heard that.

"... You punched the Vampire Queen?"

"Well in Finn's defense at that time, she did piss Finn off when she tried to suck Jake's body dry or it looked like that when Jake moved all his organs and stuff to his thumb, sometimes I think his shapeshifting is more OP then Marceline's but I don't think Marceline tries much now that I think about it." Gata said while she smiles at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow did blink a bit but did remember how Jake tried to survive the poison she injected when she tried to off Wildberry Princess.

"You have a point." She said.

"Yup, and do you think Marceline would complain if you saw her naked, knowing from the things I heard about Lillum and her mom here, if Marceline is part Succubus, then she may just try and seduce you and help you have fun with Bubblegum, I mean you may think it's out there, but knowing Marceline, if you really bulk up, she may even try and seduce you, I don't think she would have an age issue as long as you are 18." Gata said to try and cheer Finn up.

Finn though blinked a few times when he heard that before blushing brightly at the idea of the Vampire Queen/possible Succubus doing that to him.

"Well… I didn't consider that notion but even if I was 18, I highly doubt that it'll happen."

"You never know, if she gets succufied, then she may go to you to feed, I mean out of everyone here, she would trust you or her mom the most in the EZC right?" Gata said to help with getting Finn in a better mood.

Finn did have a thoughtful look on his for a moment before he spoke up.

"Well… I guess you have a point."

"Yup, and while I'm not saying that you should go to Lillum for her lessons, but don't you think you deserve a chance to learn about tiers from the experts?, pretty sure it's long overdue thanks to Jake right?" Gata said while she smiles at Finn.

Finn blushes as he rubbed his head a bit before saying this.

"I guess I mean… Phoebe was the only one to show me ropes right before…" He said before quickly covering his mouth.

Gata gave Finn a half lidded look before she shook her head instead of acting surprised.

"You really got to learn to not give too much info, pretty sure if Lillum didn't read your mind, you would have said something sooner or later on a blunder." Gata said while she wondered how Marceline didn't find out sooner.

Finn just hang his head down due to the fact that he let out more secrets than Lillum did. Whatever happened to his mental vault?

Meanwhile while Gata, Me-Mow, and Ruby try to cheer Finn up again...

Emerald was walking back into town while he had a pretty irritated look on his face while a wild baby Leaper was gnawing on his ass and on his head the entire time and passed by many people who saw that…

Some of the towns blinked in confusion on what happened.

They all remembered that their king was chasing Finn down for some reason but few knew the reason.

That's when one of the villagers whispers this.

" _You think that Kingdom crusher, Finn did that?"_

Emerald eyebrow twitched when he looked at the person with a slight glare which made the person jolt before Emerald sighs while he walked by without doing anything which made the person sigh in relief.

Meanwhile …

Lillum, along with Maite, Ayuyat and Solar we're busy discussing a plan catch the mystery stalker as they were walking before Lillum blinked just a second before she spoke.

"Emerald's back girls."

Everyone else blinked at that before Ayuyat muttered this while she face palmed.

"In case anyone gets pissed at what I say, I'm not really caring but what's worse right now?, a possibly pissed off Emerald or a mystery stalker going after his kid, Ruby?" Ayuyat said while she didn't know which was worse in her eyes.

"Well we already saw how pissed Emerald gets with Finn but I'm pretty sure both are worse now." Maite said.

"Well maybe we can get Emerald's focus onto the mystery stalker instead of Finn, maybe we can use this to get Finn in Emerald's good graces?" Solar said while she and the others head to the throne room to meet with Emerald.

The four waited patiently for their husband to arrive, though Ayuyat is still the slave in this for the time being until otherwise, as they have not realized what happened to Emerald.

A few minutes later, Emerald walked into the throne room while the baby Leapers were still on him since he didn't want to harm them and he saw his wives and Ayuyat were waiting for him.

The ladies blinked a bit when they saw him and didn't know what to say in this before Ayuyat had to say something.

"Feeling okay… Master?"

Emerald gave her a half lidded look before he shook his head while he walked by his wives and Ayuyat.

"Peachy… can one of you ladies mind getting these little ones off me?, I can't sit with this one biting my ass and I think I'm hearing cracking from my head." Emerald said while he turned around to show the baby leaper on Emerald's ass and head.

The four were surprised by this before Maite and Solar went to go get the baby leapers off of Emerald before Ayuyat said this.

"So Master… I know you're not in the mood but we need your help which is regarding Finn and Ruby's safety."

Emerald jolts before he said this.

"If it's about the Throne room and the damages, I'll repair them so they won't fall through the floor, really wished Finn didn't push me since I was at my wit's end." Emerald said while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Maite was able to get the baby leaper off of his ass before she spoke up.

"That's not what we're talking about dear. And to be frank you had your own moments so I think it was considered to be even."

"Hey the kid was here for about 3 weeks or so and he's already got two girlfriends…. One of them our daughter, not saying he can't have multiple ones or I would be a hypocrite, but he got her way too fucking soon and he can barely take care of himself now, personality aside, I don't want a weakling at be anywhere near our daughter since it could cause serious issues down the line, from defending against assassin attacks to dealing with high ranked missions, I mean our little girl is still a little girl even if she is nearly 18, yeah I have my overkill moments and while I may be down for a year emotionally, I could live with my daughter hating me as long as she was safe, you can't say you weren't pissed since some things we heard about Finn were not too pleasant." Emerald said while he looks at Maite with a serious look on his face.

Maite did sigh a bit before she spoke up.

"You have a point. The whole kingdom destruction part did put me on edge along with some other stuff the Lillum found out, which she shouldn't use for blackmail. However, Finn looks like a decent kid, with terrible regrets but is able to learn from this, and he cares for Ruby very much and I know our daughter feels the same. Plus, you can't judge him too quickly, I mean half the people here had done some things that got themselves banished but they were able to work on fixing themselves. I have good feeling you and Finn will be good friends if he does something to impress you."

"Maybe, but the fact of the matter is this… he had only been here for 3 weeks, don't get me wrong, some of you ladies I have gotten it on with again and again, and hell, Lillum and I pretty much tried to dominate one another when we met, but Finn was only here for 3 weeks and he's already calling me dad, I mean seriously, joking or not, I didn't get serious with any of you until half a year, minus Ayuyat here who I'm still getting to know, and married Maite and Lillum until 3 years passed, granted a year and a half was focused on getting some issues in order but still, don't any of you think the kid is rushing things?" Emerald said while he felt a headache starting to form.

The women did had a thoughtful look on her face before Ayuyat spoke.

"Hmmm, I don't think so. From what Me-Mow said, seems the kid was trying to make a revenge comeback against you and from the looks of things, he's not the type to rush things."

"Maybe, but let me warn you ladies, that if none of you make sure that Finn keeps it in his pants with Ruby, I will bare a 20 fucking year abstinence pledge if he somehow knocks up Ruby before she is either 18 or married, and I will rip his fucking nuts off painfully with my own two hands, I can… somewhat restrain myself with Frost and Rose since they do need to feed… but unless I'm missing something on Maite's family tree, I'm pretty sure Ruby doesn't have that same trait and you all can kill me daily as well... so that should show I'm not fucking around… so if not the throne room, what is the issue with Finn and Ruby?" Emerald asked while he crossed his arms and got a serious look on his face.

The girls blinked for a second before Maite said.

"Okay first… you better not be serious with that no sex punishment, otherwise… your nuts are paying a visit to the nutcracker… second, Finn is being harassed by a stalker who's also a admirer of Ruby, but judging from the note, this one is crazy. And this person will keep doing it till Finn dumps her which we know he won't do that."

"Hmmm…. Well I am tempted in to letting this Stalker keep going after Fin- OW!" Emerald tried to say before Solar pinched him on the ear.

"Owowowow!, Alright alright, I'll help the kid, can't get Ruby caught in the crossfire now that I think about it!" Emerald said while he tried to get his ear free of Solar's hand.

"Damn right. Plus I don't think you want Ruby to hate you more if she finds out her dear dad didn't want to help." Maite said before motioning Solar to continue.

Solar did so when she pulled Emerald's ear harder which made him cringe in pain.

"Ok Ok I get it!, Solar please let me go, just because I can regenerate doesn't mean it doesn't hurt… well… unless you count claw marks and what not but I consider that a kink factor." Emerald said before he tried to get Solar to let him go either from his begging or the teasing he gave Solar a moment later to let her guard down.

Maite and Ayuyat sweatdrop before Maite spoke to Solar.

"Let him go Solar."

Solar did so a moment later and Emerald quickly moved away from Maite and the others while he covered the tips of his ears with his hands.

"Ok… so… I get that I have to help Ruby… and by extension Finn, but what is the plan to even catch this stalker anyway?" Emerald said while he sounded reluctant to aid Finn, but it seems he had no choice in the matter… though that didn't stop him from guarding his ears.

"Well we were just hearing any possible ideas Ayuyat was bringing up so she can earn some brownie points for forgiveness." Maite said.

"Oh really?, what kind of ideas do you have Ayuyat?" Emerald said when he sounded interested in what Ayuyat's thoughts were.

"Well… I would've suggested using Finn as bait since the stalker wants him… but that would be poor choice so... I would say we use that robot… Plutar? or something and have it check the boy's place for more traps. Perhaps disable them or… we use it against the stalker at their own game." Ayuyat said.

"Pluton, Ayuyat, Pluton, depending on how things go, I could convince Mr. Bright to give Pluton some… interesting attachments later, but for now, that's the general idea." Lillum said before Emerald had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Could work, but what if they just send a decoy?, what then?" Emerald said before Lillum grins when she got a demonic look in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry about that… I can be very persuasive." Lillum said before licking her lips to get the message across to everyone.

Everyone else sweatdrop before Ayuyat spoke.

"No shit… anyway, we will be in disguises so no one can recognise us before we take down this bastard/bitch."

"I see, well as long as we get this person then I can't complain, though if Finn or Ruby get kidnapped, we should make a backup plan just in case." Emerald said while he had a serious look on his face.

"True, but not to worry, Dawn is there with them at Mr. Bright's place while Finn, Ruby and Me-Mow get to know Gata. And no Emerald, not a new addition. She said she's Finn's sister from a different dimension… and she's also the one that punched you if you forgot." Maite said.

"Well… that is interesting in many ways... I didn't see her at the end of the alleyway so she got the drop on me and gotta say she has one serious punch to knock me all the way there, wonder what kind of training she does to get some power like that." Emerald said when he rubbed his stomach where the *Fist* hit him.

"Who knows, but apparently she's that mechanic guy's assistant." Ayuyat said.

"Ah, must have been from lifting all that heavy machinery or something, most people are pretty strong here naturally nowadays… minus some newcomers, and she probably came from a dimension were she was pretty tough naturally huh." Emerald said when he looked away from the ladies for a moment.

"Well, Mr. Bright did say that Gata had some issues with portals that appeared whenever she sleeps thanks to her mom so Mr. Bright made a collar of sorts that helped stabilized it." Maite explained.

"Really?, hmmm… maybe Xan and I can take a look to see if we can do anything later." Emerald said while he got a thoughtful look on his face.

That's when Maite remembered something what Finn and Dawn said back at the leaper nursery.

"Almost forgot, don't know if Dawn or Finn told you but you may need to check on Finn. Back at the nursery, Finn said he wore… Hunson Abadeer's amulet and Dawn said there was something staining a bit of his soul."

"Oh I see well we should deal with…." Emerald said while he starts walking away before he looked back to Maite with one wide eye in shock when he wanted to be sure that he heard Maite right.

Maite nods her head at him which meant that it was true while Ayuyat was a bit shocked since this was the first time she's hearing it.

Lillum and Solar both had shocked looks on their faces while they had audible gasps when that was all kinds of shocking in many ways.

"Yup. Apparently Dawn asked about both her daughter and Hunson, and Finn said Hunson tricked Marceline into wearing it before Finn was able to get it off but sadly ended up wearing it." Maite said.

A moment later, a comical Emerald shape dust cloud formed around Emerald while a woosh was heard before the dust could fades to show a note floating to the ground much to the groups confusion before Lillum floats over and picked it up before she read it aloud.

" _Will see you later after getting Xan from one of the areas that the ladies hang around in_ , _will fill him in but don't expect him to be in one piece if I *accidently* knock him into the ladies hot spring and save him before he meets Death."_ The note read while Lillum scratched her head when she wondered how Emerald wrote it so fast, then again he knew strange magic so it would be possible if he used it…. While Maite felt a breeze between her legs… same with Solar and Ayuyat while Lillum saw a PS. talking about more on the back.

"W-Where the fuck did that breeze come from?" Ayuyat asked.

Lillum looked down after she finished reading the note to herself before blushing a little while she giggles much to the groups confusion.

"Hehe, seems Emerald pranked you three a little… better look down." Lillum said while gesturing for the three ladies to look down.

The trio blinked before they looked down only to have their eyes widen at what they saw though Ayuyat did curse.

Turns out, Solar, Ayuyat, and Maite were missing their pants and panties while their shoes were still on somehow and Lillum giggles at the trios reactions from fully realizing that it must have been Emerald somehow.

"Son of a bitch!" Ayuyat cursed but was blushing a bit brightly while Maite blushes as well.

"Ok… I may have missed something when I was in… Ayuyat's care… but did Emerald learn something new?" Solar said while she used her tail to cover herself for some modesty in case anyone walked in.

Maite did have a thoughtful look as she tries to cover herself before speaking.

"I guess he did. You know how Emerald is with surprises right?"

"Yeah, though doesn't explain why Lillum was untouched." Solar said before the trio looks at Lillum who giggles at that.

"Simply put on the note… it wouldn't be effective on me, I've went fully nude in many areas before, sometimes in public with an invisibility spell, remember that time you were on a date with Emerald Maite?, well… remember all those upturned skirts?" Lillum said with a grin on her face to the hedgehog humanoid.

Maite did blinked a bit before having a half lidded look.

"Now I do."

"Yup, now better get some pants on you three, my scanner spells at the elevator entrance just let me know plenty of people are about to enter the elevator, seems like construction workers, so unless you want to get into a group orgy, I suggest rushing, you have three minutes to leave since the elevator takes a bit to get here." Lillum said while the elevator starts to rise.

Maite, Ayuyat and Solar blinked before they quickly starts running towards their rooms.

Lillum giggles at that before the scene went to Olga, who at this time was using a special area in the ECZ to teleport to various parts of the badlands, however it was a one way trip so she was bringing her Leaper so she could get back and she was setting up the saddle while Lorette, Lum, and Sarah were wishing her luck on her trip, Odin was doing his part with getting a few other wolf ladies around the Wolf kin areas to see if they would be interested in getting with Cedric.

"So Lorette, you know what to do if I have to stay in the Badlands to make camp if I get slowed down, remember that for the meat based items, you cook them till they are medium rare and what not, Lum, please try and keep Sarah under control and Sarah… just don't get in trouble while I'm gone." Olga said with a Stoic tone while her Leaper kept still so Olga can make the final touches and was equipped with special gear to prevent the cold since the part of the EZC that he and Olga were going to.

"Sure thing Olga." Lorette said.

"You can count on us." Sarah said before doing a one arm salute.

Lum rolled her eyes at that since it would be hard for Sarah to control herself before she looks at Olga.

"Well you can count on Me to real Sarah in so she doesn't get to out of control with the guys, can't have your favorite cocksleeve pass out from overfucking right?" Lum said before chuckling while Olga rolled her eyes at Lum while she puts the finishing touches on her Leapers saddle.

"Well just make sure she's not too tight when I get back, now if you'll excuse me, Jormungand and I need to get going, the silverfur area is normally cold thanks to the mountain area being right in the suns way from morning to night and only gets some sunlight for about 4 or 5 hours, good thing the ladies there are welcoming so Jormungand won't get cold while he keeps some of them company." Olga said before she starts to lead Jormungand to the teleport gate that a few Wizards powered.

Jormungand screeches in excitement before Lorette spoke up.

"Be safe out there you two."

"We will, make sure Lazuli keeps her training up, first thing I'm doing when I get back is see how well she adjusts to me before I bring Fenrir since she is pretty desperate to sleep with him, might as well give her what she wants and see if she really wants to go through with it." Olga said before she gave the Wizards the location she wanted to go and a moment later, Lorette, Lum, and Sarah saw Olga and Jormungand vanish in a flash of light.

Sarah then looked at Lum and Lorette with a grin on her face. She really is Ed's mom.

"So… what do we do now?"

"Want to have some fun with Lazuli?, you heard Olga, keep her training up and I always did want to see if she could take a Leaper, maybe Sarah's since he's oddly like Ed… a match made in the brighter dead worlds for an ass lover like Sarah, also got that Emerald sized Dildo so just in case… shouldn't we get Lazuli trained to take a king of the EZC as well?" Lum said while she get a fanged grin on her face.

Lorette chuckled before she said this.

"Might as well do that so Lazuli can be one of the best."

Everyone chuckles at that before the scene went to Olga while she and Jormungand appeared in a flash of light in a cold place, thanks to Olga's fur and Jormungand's winter based gear, they were able to get used to the chill quickly before Olga looked to a town nearby which had high stone walls and a massive wooden gate before she approached it before a guard noticed her.

"Oh, lady Olga. so nice of you to visit." Said the guard as she recognized her.

"Indeed, mind opening the gate, I need to see Master Vivian, it's about a possible suitor for her daughter Tibet, she is 18 years of age right?, last I visited was two years ago." Olga simply said while she made sure that Jormungand didn't run off.

"Yes, young Tibet turned 18 just yesterday." The guard replied.

"Good, depending on how things go, she may or may not leave this place with her virginity intact as long as she doesn't do anything stupid, the Master still have that if you lose in a battle, you become the winners bitch?, or did old age cause her to reconsider if she threw her back out?" Olga said while she got a slight smirk on her face since she did lose her virginity to Vivian when she was 16 but thankfully it was to a toy only, she tried to get revenge and was able to beat Vivian when she was 19 but got filled to the brim daily when she hit 18 so it was a hard time for Olga but it did make her the strong woman she was today.

The guard chuckled before saying this.

"No it's still happening. Master Vivian never backs down from anything."

"Good, maybe I may get a threesome if she wants some payback when I humiliated her in front of her own students, then again she may have gotten back in shape so I'm hoping for a challenge." Olga said before she walked to the gate with Jormungand in tow.

The guard did blush a bit before chuckling as he resumed his post.

When Olga entered the village, she saw that the place was just as how she remembered it, plenty of wooden and stone like homes, a wide market place, women coming and going with either a purpose or to go places to relax and young pups ran by with happy giggles and laughs, there was the occasional man but they were carefully guarded by the wife they were with unless they were bringing in a new woman, all in all, aside from the occasional dispute which was settled with a battle for dominance every now and then, things were peaceful, but that didn't stop people from training just in case which was the reason for half of the village to have its own gate, unlike at the front gate which had a male guard, the secondary gate had a female Silverfur guard who was really tough, in fact the area past here was normally reserved for the female warriors of the Silverfur tribe and this guard had scars from head to toe but never lost a battle to an intruder while Olga approached her, she had muscles galore and had C to D sized breasts that were hard to hide thanks to her bra like cloth, wide well toned hips which part of which was hidden by a loincloth, and looked like she could crush anyone not aware of her skills.

"Hello Matilda, keeping the peace from intruders as always?" Olga said with a slight smile on her face, she normally challenged Matilda to help train to face Master Vivian, and while 7 times out of 10 resulted in her loss and her being filled to the brim by Matilda, Olga had a few wins which really made it worthwhile to Olga who enjoyed how tight Matilda was.

Matilda smiles when she saw Olga before speaking.

"Hello Olga, Happy to see that you're here."

"Hehe, I'll bet, good thing you got a Loincloth but looks like you are still not using the storing spell for our dicks as usual, really shows how happy you are to see me." Olga said with a slight grin when she saw Matilda's loincloth shift a bit.

Matilda chuckles while feeling her dick get hard which proved Olga's point.

"You better believe it."

Olga chuckles before she got an amused look on her face.

"Well depending on if Master Vivian is busy or not, maybe you and I can have a dominance match for old times sake, been awhile since I last had some real fun, I'm worried I may break Lum and the others, I care for them that I do but I can't go all out as a result, so is Master Vivian busy?" Olga asked while she got a slightly excited look in her eyes not only from a challenge but from the fact that Olga can get serious with her sex based actions here.

Matilda chuckles before she spoke up.

"Right now no. She and Tibet are having lunch right now."

"Hmmm, might as well leave them to eat then, I ate just now and I need to work my meal off a bit, want to go ahead and have our match inside?, I think your shift is over for a bit anyway." Olga said when a similarly muscled wolf woman jumped from behind the wall with strong looking legs and stood up, unlike most Silverfur, her body was more petite but thanks to that, she was quick as hell, she had B sized breasts, thin hips, and was slightly shorter then Matilda and Olga but contrary to looks, Olga knew she was tougher then she looked when she saw her take on a much larger Silverful and came out on top by outspeeding her opponent and tripped her up to make the larger Silverfur exhausted, it was a pretty intense show after that thanks to how perverse she surprisingly was, could be a lower grade version of Lillum since this one knew restraint but when unleashed, watch out.

"Hey Lillica, nice to see you again." Olga said when she had a slight smile on her face.

"Hello Olga, and same to you Matilda." Lillica said with a smile on her face as well.

The two said hello to Lillica before Olga looks to the duo.

"Well unless either of you want to go a round with me in a dominance match, or get some lunch, I'll be heading inside." Olga said while she starts to walk to the gate while her ass swayed to and fro, still looked muscular but if Matilda was pure power and Lillica was pure speed, then Olga was a mix which really gave a pretty sensual mix of a strong body and a sexy figure as well, and getting knocked up a few times helped make her bust look bigger then last time she was here.

Lillica felt like she wanted to take Olga but remembered that her shift just started.

Matilda grins before she said this.

"Since my shift is over… see yeah." She said before she ran up to Olga before smacking her ass.

Olga jolts before she chuckles when she looked at Lillica before saying this when she and Matilda enter the training grounds with Jormungand in tow.

"Don't worry, I may be here until the next morning so I'll take you on when your shift is over, until then, better use the pleasure stand so you don't go nuts." Olga said while nearby was a stand connected to the wall, it was a gloryhole of sorts and it was used when a guard couldn't take it anymore and a woman inside would take care of the guards horny state.

Lillica did blush before grinning as she sent Olga a firm nod which that she'll be all set for her.

A moment later, Olga and Matilda pass through the gate and enter the training ground and it closed behind them to see the training ground in full.

First off, Olga saw many women in their middle age years training younger women while the rare man joined in either from family connections or from special recommendations, Olga saw plenty of the younger Silverfurs get knocked on their asses or get pretty much taken down constantly by their masters of their fighting area which made Olga chuckle when she saw a young Silverfur get tossed over another's shoulder and get slammed onto her back.

"Hehe, seems this place never changes, or did I miss anything when I was gone?" Olga said before she starts to walk deeper into the camp, she saw a blacksmith that made weapons and armor, a training ground to test said weapons, a feeding area that gave food and drinks to people who trained hard, and a large dome like cage where dominance matches were held, that area was pretty much guarded 24/7 to prevent people younger than 16 years from watching and only 18 year old or older Silverfur can enter the cage for their own matches, there was even a Leaper area where people can either have their Leapers stay in when busy with training or just to bond with them.

Matilda chuckles before speaking.

"Nope. Same as always."

"Great, so why don't I get Jormungand set up in the Leaper area here then we can have some good old fun." Olga said while she leads Jormungand to the Leaper area.

"Hehe, sure thing." Matilda said while Jormungand follows his rider.

A few minutes later, Olga managed to get Jormungand to a handler, a pretty beautiful Silverfur who looked strong before Olga says this.

"Take good care of Jormungand if you are able, you even have permission to have your own fun with him if you want, now if you'll excuse me, Matilda and I have a Dominance match to get to so we can see if either of us lost our touch." Olga said while she gave Matilda a challenging look.

Matilda returns the look while the handler chuckles and said this while petting Jormungand.

"Well then, have fun you two. And don't worry, your leaper will be in good hands."

"Good, depending on how well cared for he is, I'll return the favor before I leave, until then… good luck, it's been awhile since Jormungand's balls were drained so he's a bit on the backed up side." Olga said before she and Matilda walked away from the Handler who just got that information.

The handler grins at this before saying this after looking at the leaper.

"Come on you stud. I'll make sure you feel much better." She said before leading Jormungand to some place.

Jormungand excitedly followed the Handler while Olga stretched her arms while she undoed her storing spell and her dick was summoned under her own loincloth since it was supposed to be well mannered to not hide your body aside from clothing here.

"So Matilda, who won our last bout before I left for the EZC?, been awhile so my memory is a bit foggy on that detail." Olga said while she and Matilda passed by the lunch area to the Dominance arena to get things set up.

Matilda had a thoughtful look on her face before responding back.

"If memory serves… I believe it ended in a tie this time."

"Ah, well hope we can break that tie, just a tip to get you fired up but it's been awhile since I was able to take a good silverfur dick, so aside from my husband and a few lucky people, I'm tight as hell right now." Olga said with a challenging look on her face.

Matilda felt her dick twitch a few times before Matilda grins at Olga and said this.

"I am so gonna own you in this."

"Maybe, I haven't gotten that soft after having a few kids so don't be too surprised if I knock you flat on your ass." Olga said while she enjoyed the look in Matilda's 's eyes.

Matilda chuckled when she heard that before saying this.

"Oh honey, the only ass I'm knocking is yours, hot sexy milf."

"Hehe, well win or lose, looking forward to some good old rough fun." Olga teasingly said to the battle hardened guard.

"You have no idea." Matilda said as she grinned.

The duo then got to the opening where people normally had to sign up for matches and saw a woman working at the stall when the duo approached.

"You two here to observe or fight?" Asked the woman.

"For a Fight, it's been a few years since I was last here and I do need to work off a meal I just had, the rules still the same?, no weapons?, no lasting injuries, and we can try and dominate one another even mid fight?, was a thing a few years ago but could have been changed to after the fight." Olga said while she got closer to the woman so she could get a good look at Olga.

The woman blinked for a second before her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh lady Olga, you're back." She said with a slight excited tone in her voice.

"Yup, so mind telling me when the next free spot is open so Matilda and I can give you all a good show." Olga said while she grins lightly at the worker woman.

The woman did chuckle before she looked over the schedule before speaking up after finding something.

"You're in luck, next free spot is open after this fight which will begin in 10 minutes."

"I see, mind if we watch this fight?, would be interesting to see and get a good show to get my engine revved." Olga said while her dick twitched a few times in her loincloth.

The woman, though blushed, did licked her lips when she saw that before saying this.

"Why of course. Follow me inside please and I'll give you two front tow seats."

"Thank you, hopefully we are getting to the good part and seeing a virgin busting, who are the combatants?" Olga said while she and Matilda followed the Woman.

"That would be Solara and... Polaris." The woman replies.

"Solara and Polaris?... I believe I remember them, they were newbies who normally had trouble getting along with one another and Master Vivian normally had to break them up, guess all that changed when they got of age, should be interesting to see who's top bitch soon." Olga said when she remembered the two, they could have grown but last she checked, Solara was the more well trained of the two and had a well trained body but Polaris had some serious talent in battle but had a figure that was more for seducing a male or female, however Solara normally was more submissive if caught off guard and Polaris normally was pretty dominant but could get cocky so hard to tell who would win.

"No kidding. Maybe we should bring a snack or two." Matilda said before chuckling.

"Indeed." Olga said before a couple minutes pass before Olga and Matilda, who had gotten large pieces of meat on bones and some large cups of drinks before they walked into the arena stands after following the woman who let them in gesturing them to sit while two combatants in the arena were circling one another and looked roughed up, they were both silverfur kin and from the frames, the larger one was Solara, and the smaller more woman like one was Polaris, seems their outfits were ripped away and everyone saw that while Solara was bigger bodywise, her dick was around 9 inches long and 3 in width, had large testicles and a tight pussy, and her breasts were C in size.

Polaris in turn, had D to E sized breasts, wide hips perfect for birthing children, and had a dick that was 10 inches long and 4 in width, and slightly bigger testicles then Solara's and equally tight holes, seems like Polaris was built for fucking but from the state Solara was in, looks like it was a surprise to see how exhausted the larger Silverfur was.

"Hehe, this is exciting. Who do you think will win?" Matilda asked before taking a bite of her meat.

"Hmmm…" Olga hummed while she watched the two before she said this after looking the duo up and down.

"Unless Solara manages to get some good hits in on Polaris who is most likely using speed and technique, I would say Polaris will win, but I've seen stranger match ups and I'm not going to say who will win either way unless there is a key factor in this match." Olga said before she saw Polaris stepping to the side when Solara tried to grab her with a quick motion and Solara used her tail to whip at Polaris and knocked her back a bit so she had a slight follow up so she won't get attacked when she attacks so countering would be hard.

Matilda whistles a bit before saying this.

"Well either way, can't wait for our match. Want to do a little toast in advance?" She asked before raising her large cup.

Olga in turn just chuckles before she raised her cup and they gave a small toast right before they went back to the match to see how it would end.

Polaris groans before she quickly gets up and tries to go in for a quick attack.

Unfortunately for Polaris, Solara was trying to conserve her energy and braced her stronger body to withstand the hits, they had some decent power but nothing she couldn't withstand while she made sure to block her face and dick.

Polaris continues her attacks before she ducks down and tries to swing her leg to knock Solara off her feet.

Thankfully for her, Solara didn't see that coming and was knocked onto her side while she tried to get up fast so she wouldn't be jumped.

However Polaris was quick and managed to get on top of Solara before pinning her down.

Thanks to Polaris doing that, Solara was on her back and her arms were over her head while she saw the smug look on Polaris's face.

"So… do you give up?" She asked as she tightens her hold on Solara.

Olga in the meantime had a thoughtful look on her face before she said this when she watched what was going on.

"Bad move on Polaris's part, she didn't use the right hold on Polaris." Olga cryptically said while Solara got a pissed off look on her face while her muscles seemed to bulge a bit with power.

"Give up… to you of all people?... I'd… rather… GET FUCKED BY A FUCKING RUNT THEN GIVE UP TO YOU!" Solara said before she roared the last bit out when she used a burst of strength and ripped her arms away from Polaris's grip and gripped Polaris's head and pretty much headbutts her head which knocked her back from the force alone while Solara's wrists bleed a bit from the claw marks on them which she ignored.

Polaris was indeed caught off guard before groaning bit from that while Matilda cringes after seeing that.

"Damn that's gotta hurt… unless she got kicked in her dick then that would be worse."

"Unless you're a masochist then that might be an odd sight to see." Olga comments while Solara got up slowly while she pants for breath before she slowly approached Polaris while she rubbed her wrists a few times after licking her hands, seems to be some kind of temporary thing until a real healer can take a look when the blood stopped flowing.

Polaris was able to see Solara before quickly getting up.

"Cheap shot." She said before getting ready to attack.

Though Solara decided to end this when she starts to actually bum rush Polaris with narrowed eyes.

Polaris quickly uses her speed to try and counter whatever move Solara was gonna make.

However Solara quickly used a step to the side to get in front of Polaris and pretty much lariat her on her throat and the next thing Polaris sees is the sky and she had trouble breathing when Solara didn't hold her hit back.

Solara then walked over and stood over Polaris while she cracks her knuckles a few times.

"So… do you give up?, or do you need a good dick in your ass to get my point, you may have talent but I worked my ass off to get where I am, I'm not going to let a lazy upstart like you get ahead of me!" Solara said to mess with Polaris a bit when she gave the downed silverfur a toothy grin.

Polaris glares at woman but realizes she's at a disadvantage before she sighs a bit.

"I… surrender."

Many silverfur cheered from that while Solara grins when she was announced the winner and looks down at Polaris, and a moment later, gripped her arm and pulled her to her knees while Solara keeps grinning at her.

"Since you know the rules, better get my dick lubed up so I can take you in front of everyone here, I get really turned on after a good fight after all." Solara said while she gripped her dick with a grin and stroked it a few times to get it to full mast in Polaris's view.

Polaris scoffed at the silverfur before speaking up.

"Whatever." She said before she starts lubing Solara's dick.

However that whatever comment caused Solara to growl a bit before she gripped the top of Polaris's head tightly and forced her to deep throat her dick and held her there and kept her there without letting go for 20 seconds and cuts off her airway.

Polaris gags greatly before she tries to move her head out of Solara's grip.

"She should not have said that." Matilda said as she shook her head.

"Yup, granted I did that a few times but it was to teach who the alpha was to a few annoying women in the past, Polaris did lose and she disrespected her Alpha, pretty much everyone sees that Solara is the Alpha of the duo and while she can challenge Solara for dominance at a later date, she can't do much now… wonder if you will do the same when I kick your ass later." Olga said before getting an amused tone to her voice while her dick gets erect and her pussy starts to get wet when she watched Solara toss Polaris onto her back while her dick was thoroughly lubed up.

"Get on all fours bitch, I got a pussy to break and give me any disrespect here again and I won't be gentle." Solara said while she had a tone to her voice that showed she was serious to the now beta Polaris.

Polaris did grind her teeth in anger but doesn't say anything this time before she got on her hands and knees.

Solara grins while she approached Polaris and checks to see how wet she was right now, she could tell Polaris didn't like this one bit but her body maybe a different story.

Unfortunately for Polaris, her pussy was soaking wet either from how excited her body was feeling or all that sweat from the spar sliding down.

Either way, the silver fur's folds was ready for penetration.

Solara chuckles before she just got in position behind Polaris and aimed her dick at the beta Silverfur's folds and after a moment getting the head inside of her, just thrusts ball deep which broke Polaris's hymen in one go and Solara enjoyed the feeling of how tight Polaris was while blood dripped to the ground that everyone could see thanks to a large viewer to help everyone get a good look even in the back rows and all could see that Polaris was indeed a virgin.

Polaris groans before she starts to grind her teeth to numb the pain while trying to keep the tears from leaking out of her eyes.

Olga in turn looked to Matilda before she said this when she saw Solara thrusting her hips which caused her dick to in and out of Polaris's pussy at a fast pace.

"So while we can go back and forth with banter, I got a proposition for you, depending on how it goes we could have some more fun in the EZC if you want to hear me out." Olga said while she saw Solara starting to use a hand to smack Polaris's ass cheeks and alternates hands every now and then.

As Polaris groans from this, Matilda had a thoughtful look on her face before looking at Olga.

"I'm listening." She said with a smirk on her lips.

"Simply put, if you remember Odin from before he got his gut, he has a brother named Juan and he has a son named Cedric who has an attitude problem and his 18th birthday is approaching and you know how horny bluefurs get when they hit 18, simply put, depending on how well Tibet takes my request, Cedric could make her a woman officially without issue, but if not and has a serious attitude issue with me, I'll be challenging her to a dominance battle and force her to follow me to the EZC to get with him after I break her in a bit to show who is alpha, depending on how things go, she and I could get knocked up with Cedric's young, but the deal I'm making with you is simple, why not make a bet, I win, I get to have fun with you and you follow me to the EZC to see Odin and the others and get it on with Cedric, and you willingly get knocked up by him… but if you win… I'll be more than happy to be you're breeding bitch if you ever visit the EZC as long as the hours are reasonable like if its the middle of the day and not in the middle of the night when I'm asleep, can't stay here since I got family in the EZC, but this should be a good deal for you since I know you wanted to put a bun in my oven a few times since not many could keep up with you." Olga said while she looks at Matilda with a somewhat serious, somewhat lustful look in her eyes.

The silverfur blinked a few times after hearing this.

She may remember Odin, but never met Juan or his son. Though the thing with Tibet was bit surprising however… she never turn away having some fun with blue fur on his 18th birthday plus a chance to knock up Olga was an opportunity she can't miss.

"Alright… deal. Though will you get Mistress Vivian to agree as well?" Matilda asked.

"Agree as in let Tibet go?, or agree as in ask her to join?, pretty sure she is getting on in years if the later is the case, granted she aged well but I'm sure Cedric's weakness is a turn off for her, she was a pretty powerful hard zone person and if I remember right, you are nearing that level as well, I do missions occasionally but I never stopped training and I'm near hard zone ranking since I take some tough missions, then again if she heard about Fenrir, my son, who is leader of the blue furs she may just join to see if he is really worthy of the title and may try and take him on either with trying to bear a young of his, or just to get a fight since most here are not even at normal zone level." Olga said when she looked at Matilda.

"True that." Matilda said since she knew that this tribe was hard zone ranked.

"Yeah, here's a photo of my family and Juan's family so you can at least get a good idea on what they are like physically, and contrary to looks, Odin's stomach may make him look weak, he in fact turned it into a strength since it makes him hard to knock around, got that disposition from his grandfather, Juan didn't and Odin once had that figure." Olga said before she summoned a couple photos and passed them to Matilda.

Matilda blinked before she grabbed the photos and looked at each one.

The first showed Olga's family and she saw Lum, Lorette, and Sarah while Beo, Ingrem, and Ed stood in front of their mothers while Matilda shockingly saw Fenrir standing next to his mother with his own women next to him and surprisingly enough, while he was a bluefur, he got the silverfur size and towered over pretty much everyone and even Olga a little, he even looked powerful even compared to Olga, she saw Odin and his large gut next to Lum so he wouldn't be hidden from the picture.

The other showed Juan, Emelina who held a baby Eruru, and then there was Cedric who unlike the others, wasn't smiling.

"Whoa. You certainly got the jackpot Olga. Odin really does have a gut big, though surprisingly… something tells me I can take a nap on him. Man is your son powerful looking. And your husband's brother, talk about good looking though when I see his son… well I can say he's cute looking but… when I don't see a smile, it tells me he had a terrible experience or something." Matilda said.

"No sure, however I had heard a rumor that he was a bit sweet with this Lion kin woman named Leonel, pretty sure those rumors are out there for that but eh, not my problem, and just FYI about Fenrir, he was measured around 16 inches and 3 in width, so he's had trouble with the ladies there if you get what I mean, maybe you could help lighten his load if you get what I mean." Olga said while she grins at Matilda.

Matilda blinked before chuckling a bit.

"Like you need to ask. I'll be more than happy to help your son get some relief."

"Great, but since you agreed to the deal, better get ready to get your ass kicked before I fuck it hard." Olga said before grinning at Matilda while her dick was at full power now.

Matilda licked her lips but sends Olga a challenging look.

"Bring it on. Just hope that womb of yours is ready when I put a kid in you."

Olga chuckles at that before she looked back to see Solara getting rougher with her thrusts while she groans this out.

"F-Fuck!.. Gonna blow!... good thing I held back for a week!... all this cum hurts my nuts!, better brace yourself bitch!" Solara groans out while she keeps thrusting her hits and her cock keeps going in and out of Polaris's pussy and Solara's nuts pretty much hits Polaris's each time now like wrecking balls.

Polaris groans loudly each time while a few moans escape her mouth a bit against her will as she feels her orgasm coming closer and closer.

After a couple minutes of fucking, Solara made one last thrust to get as deep as she could before she yelled when she hilts her dick in Polaris's pussy and starts to unload a large amount of backed up cum into her while her nuts throb hard and her pussy squirts a bit from how good it felt to finally cum after so long.

Polaris groans loudly as she felt her pussy getting filled up before she felt her own pussy tightening around Solara's dick before climaxing on it.

Solara in turn groans more while she keeps moaning and groaning when she keeps on unloading in Polaris and tapped off after 30 seconds before she pulled free and everyone saw plenty of Solara's semen drip from Polaris's pussy.

Polaris, who taps off 5 seconds early, felt slightly weak as she shudders when feeling all that cum exiting out.

Solara then gripped her arms and pulled her up so that she would he standing on her knees and Solara quickly gripped Polaris's cock and starts to stroke it off while saying things like this when she used her other hand to roughly gripped Polaris's testicles and squeezed them hard.

"Hehe, I bet you wanted to put all this cum in me didn't you?, well guess what, everyone is about to see you blow your fucking load on the ground here before I take you to my place and keep fucking you till all of your holes are filled, now cum for me bitch!, your Alpha commands you!" Solara said while she gave a fanged grin when she stroked off Polaris more and more and squeezing Polaris's nuts with a stronger and stronger grip until…

Polaris groans loud before she felt her dick fire a very huge load of cum on the floor.

Solara in turn grins before she strokes Polaris off faster and faster through the smaller Silverfur's orgasm.

Polaris groans as her climax got stronger before tapping after 25 seconds.

Solara then let the dick go and let Polaris go before she fell to the side thanks to her weakened state while Solara stood up and starts to stroke herself off over Polaris.

Polaris pants for a before noticing Solara stroking her dick above her.

A minute of rapid strokes later, Solara groans before she starts to cum hard on Polaris, marking her with her scent and showing that Solara owned her for now as her alpha.

Polaris covered her eyes as she felt her face and body getting covered in cum while Matilda whistles a bit before saying this to Olga.

"Why don't these two just tie the knot and have a kid or two?" She asked before chuckling.

"Well you know how boring it would be to have a bitch just listen to you 24/7, gotta break them in a bit, there is a difference between disrespect and just egging your mate on after all, besides with how backed up she was, Polaris must be knocked up right now so part of that came true, anyway looks like the ref is about to come out to introduce the next match... ready?, no hard feelings either way like old times?" Olga said when she grins at Matilda while Solara picked up Polaris and walked her out of the arena while the ref cleaned up the mess made.

Matilda chuckles before looking at Olga with a challenging look.

"You know it."

A moment later, after everything was sorted out, the Ref cleared her throat before she spoke up after everyone around in the stands calmed down.

"Now then, the last match was interesting to say the least, here's hoping that those two have many strong children and if the beta Polaris challenges Solara then I wish her luck, now as for the next match, many will be surprised since we have an old favorite returning from the EZC vs the main gate keeper Matilda, you all know her and love her as Olga the Valkyrie, for her unyielding spirit in a match which makes her incredibly hard to submit." The ref said while Olga and Matilda got up from their seats after finishing off their snacks and jumped down into the ring while they both had slight grins, but also had serious looks in their eyes.

The crowd cheered when they heard the duo's names.

Though some cheered for Matilda, the rest gave excited cheers to Olga.

When the duo got to the ref and stood in front of one another, the Red said this when she looked to the duo.

"First off, welcome back Olga, and nice to see a match between you two again after so long, now…" The Ref said before she went over the rules.

"Rule 1!, no clothing or weapons, if you have a protective or some kind of non organic augment, only simple punches and grabs are allowed, anything else is an automatic disqualification, no claws, accidents will be overlooked but intentional harm will be an automatic loss… Rule 2!, sexual techniques will be allowed if you can catch your opponent off guard, there are three ways to win, one by making your opponent surrender, making the opponent orgasm, or a full on knock out, however in that case, the official mating will be held after the loser wakes, Finally Rule 3!, no killing whatsoever, if I even catch a whiff of something close to that, I will stop the match and the offender will be restrained, given an automatic loss and forced to not only submit to the winner but get tossed in prison for a few weeks to sort their attitude out, any complaints or comments so far ladies?" The ref said when she looks at Olga and Matilda.

"Not really, Matilda and I have a bet on who wins this fight so I'm going all out from the get go, just don't be to surprised if I make a record breaking win since I picked up some tricks in the EZC." Olga said while she removed her clothing and passed it to the ref and everyone saw her figure in full which made many woman blush from the sight of her body and dick.

Matilda licks her lips before she removes her clothing and passed it to the ref so everyone can see her figure as well.

Many blushed from that since Matilda looked imposing before the Ref cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Very well, if you two have made a bet, be sure to honor it, now then, after I leave, get ready to fight for dominance!" The ref said before she raised a hand while she slowly steps back while Olga oddly didn't take a combat stance like she did in the past.

Matilda blinked in confusion but believe Olga was trying to catch her off guard before the silverfur guard goes into a battle stance.

A moment later, Olga grins a bit before she oddly starts to walk up to Matilda while her hips sway a bit to and fro to really tease Matilda.

The crowd blushes when they saw that and even though Matilda blushed, she wasn't gonna lose focus even if her dick slightly twitched from that.

Olga saw that while she keeps walking towards Matilda and she was right in front of her shockingly enough, it was like Matilda was so on guard that she was stuck to the ground expecting an attack from Olga that their breasts nearly touched when Olga stood in front of Matilda much to her shock, in fact, Olga seemed to walk too naturally that Matilda's body was pretty much reacting with her dick getting erect against Matilda's will since it was like a willing female was approaching her… what was Olga doing being this close to her with her guard down… it was like she was asking Matilda to attack…

Matilda did blink a few time but she can't do nothing so did exactly like Olga wanted.

Olga then shockingly moved a hand and gently starts to stroke Matilda's dick like she was doing it as naturally as breathing while she smiles lustfully at Matilda while everyone was surprised by that action.

Matilda was completely shocked by that before groaning from having her dick stroked.

However, she did have a thought.

' _Alright… two can play this game.'_ She thought before the silverfur guard did the same thing to Olga's dick but did it rougher.

Olga moans a little before she surprised Matilda when she kissed her on the lips while everyone wondered what Olga was doing since this was supposed to be a battle of dominance, not a sex match, granted making the opponent cum once was a win condition, but people didn't expect this.

Matilda blushes while blinking in surprise but returns the kiss nonetheless as she stroked Olga's dick faster and harder.

Olga hummed in a pleased way before she pulled away from the kiss and whispered this in Matilda's ear.

" _I bet you want to fuck my pussy or tight ass so bad right now do you?"_ Olga teasingly said while she moved her hand to the head of Matilda's dick and starts to tease the head by either rubbing it a few times and lightly teasing the tip of Matilda's dick, surprisingly rare technique compared to most silverfurs who were more rough with their actions normally.

Matilda groans and shudders after feeling that before she whispers this into Olga's ear after leaning in.

" _You damn right I do."_

Then oddly enough… Olga whispered this to make Matilda snap.

" _Then what's stopping you from taking me right here and now?"_ Olga teasingly said before she licked the lip of Matilda's ear for a moment.

Matilda did shudder which surprisingly gave her the edge to try and take Olga for her own.

Olga then let Matilda go before she starts to walk away from the gate guard while her ass pretty much tempted the gate guard for many reasons, one of which was getting worked up thanks to what Olga did, did Olga think that was just a greeting and wouldn't get a punishment for teasing Matilda like that?

Matilda felt so turned on that her need to mate was affecting her before starts running after the woman so Matilda can go for that ass.

Olga surprisingly didn't try and stop Matilda from grabbing her shoulders and forcing her onto her hands and knees while she looked back at Matilda while she gave her a cute blush of all things to really get Matilda to go berserk on her for her plan to work.

And worked up she did before Matilda aims her dick at Olga's ass before she goes in to plunge her dick deep inside.

Olga groans before moaning lustfully when she enjoyed the action and thrusts her hips back to Matilda's thrusts like she was begging Matilda to claim her right now.

Matilda didn't need to be told twice as she thrusts her dick very hard with a need to claim and mark Olga as her own, even if she was married while the crowd blinked in shocked at what they were seeing.

Though considering some ladies were having fun with one another in the stands, looked like no one was complaining while time went to a few minutes later with Olga feeling Matilda getting close and to trick her into thinking Olga was about to cum, Olga had her insides tighten and loosen to give a faux approaching orgasm.

Matilda groans as she kept thrusting her dick hard before feeling her climax getting closer and closer.

Olga just lets Matilda keep going with her thrusts more and more while her own cock was fully erect until…

Matilda thrusts her dick a few more times before she growls loud and went balls deep inside Olga's ass before the guard released her pent up load inside.

Olga groans loudly from that but thanks to her control, she didn't cum but tightened her ass as hard as she could to milk Matilda's dick.

Matilda groans from how tight it was as she kept climaxing before tapping off after 20 seconds.

"And we have a winner… Olga the Valkyrie!" The ref said while Olga pants for breath while her dick throbbed hard but her dick and pussy never came.

Matilda panted a bit before realizing what was happening before she weakly chuckled.

"D-Damn… you got me good."

Olga chuckles when she pulled herself off of Matilda's cock and Matilda saw her load leaking from her ass.

"Well considering it's been awhile since I last fought a real silverfur, I decided to switch things up since I was a bit rusty and a person of your skills would get me sooner or later so I used my brain instead of brawn… but that could be next time after I work off the rust to have a real match… for now… suck my cock so I can get this built up load out of the way before I fuck your pussy." Olga teasingly said while her dick was at full mast right now when she got to her feet in front of Matilda with a dominant grin.

Matilda chuckled before speaking up.

"As you wish… Mistress." She said before she just opens her mouth and gobbles up Ogla's dick before she starts to roughly suck on it.

Olga moans from that while she used a hand to play with her own right breast while her left went to pet Matilda's head to show she did good as the beta for now.

Matilda chuckles as she continues this action before using her tongue to lick the head.

"Oh… fuck!, really been awhile since my dick went this deep in a fucking bitches hole, better brace yourself, thanks to that ass fucking you gave me, I'm really worked up right now, hope you like a serious protein shake straight from the tap!" Olga groans out while she could already feel her orgasm getting close as time went on.

Matilda could feel it which caused her to bob her head faster and harder just so she can make Olga release that load inside.

Olga pants and moans for a few more moments before she groans loudly when she came hard inside of Matilda's mouth and Matilda's cheeks puffed out before she knew it while Olga keeps groaning and moaning through her orgasm.

Matilda was indeed surprised by the amount before she tries to drink Olga's cum down with ease.

For a bit, Olga rides out her orgasm before she tapped off 15 seconds later with one final groan before she looked down to see Matilda swallowing it greedily which made Olga give a rare grin.

"Hehe, so how is your Alpha's cum?, bet it tastes good if you haven't gotten any in awhile." Olga teased while she watched Matilda wring Olga's dick for the last few drops inside of it.

Matilda, after being able to swallow all that cum, pulls her head away before taking a little breath before looking at Olga.

"Definitely have the best tasting cum." She said while grinning.

Olga chuckles at that before she said this when she fully recovered her stamina.

"Then pick a position so I can give your pussy a dose of cum it won't forget, and I hope you remember our bet, but we can talk more about that later... for now… I got a gate guard's pussy to destroy again." Olga teasingly said while she stroked her cock back to full mast.

Matilda lustfully grins at Olga before she just lays flat on the ground on her back before spreading her legs to show Olga her soaked folds after moving her balls out of the way.

Olga chuckles at that while some were really surprised since lying on one's back like that was a sign of real submission, not like on all fours since that was more like the loser was being dominated.

A moment later, Olga got on top of Matilda and rubbed the head of her dick on Matilda's folds to get it lubed up more before she just shoved herself inside of Matilda's pussy and placed her hands on Matilda's breasts before she starts to fuck her while fondling Matilda's breasts.

Matilda let out a pleased groan after feeling Olga's dick in her pussy after so long.

"F-Fuck!... It's been too long!"

"G-Got that right… f-fuck… so long without silverfur pussy… forgot how to go all out like I used to but I'm getting in the swing of things again!" Olga growled out while she thrusts her hips harder and faster while her dick barraged Matilda's cervix again and again while Olga's balls slapped Matilda's ass cheeks constantly.

Matilda moans very loudly before she wrapped her legs around Olga's waist so she can make the woman thrust even deeper.

And deeper she did when she threatened to bust into Matilda's womb before Olga surprised Matilda when she licked the head of Matilda's dick when she leaned her head down to do that.

Matilda groans and moans loud as she was loving this while tightening her hold on Olga as she let the milf continues this.

For a few minutes, Olga keeps up her thrusts while her orgasm approached her while she could feel Matilda getting close to cumming as well.

Matilda groans as she can feel her climax coming from both her dick and pussy before the guard's pussy tightens around Olga's dick like it was ready to greedily take in the cum.

A moment later, Olga quickly moved to kiss Matilda on the lips before she made one last thrust, groans loudly and came hard inside of Matilda, flooding her pussy and womb with her cum.

Matilda moans in Olga's mouth as she returns the kiss while feeling her pussy and womb getting filled up to the brim and judging from the amount… seems Olga would've knocked her up already thanks to the deal.

Olga in turn weakly used a hand to grip Matilda's dick and starts to stroke her off as fast as she could even through her own orgasm, seems she wanted to have Matilda feel good at the end.

And feel good did the silverfur guard felt before she climaxed a bit hard from her dick and pussy.

The resulting shot from Matilda's dick hit Olga on the bottom of her maw while she keeps the kiss up before Olga tapped off with a groan while she waits for Matilda to do so as well.

Matilda kept kissing Olga before tapping off after almost 30 seconds pass.

Olga then slowly pulled free while she ignored the semen on her before she saw her handiwork leak from Matilda's pussy.

"Hehe, well I guess we should end this with a classic facial, just give me a moment before I coat you in my scent." Olga said before she starts to stroke herself off over Matilda.

Matilda pants but did lick her lips as she watched the milf stroke her dick hard.

A minute to two passed before she got a strained look on her face before she starts to come hard on Matilda's face, breasts, hips, pussy and ass, legs, pretty much everything was coated with a strand or two of semen while Olga's scent pretty much covered Matila, marking her as the beta while Olga was the alpha.

Matilda closes her eyes as she let Olga continue bathing her body with the milf's cum.

Olga tapped off and pants for breath while she admired the sight of Matilda painted in her cum.

"Hehe, win or lose, seems you really enjoyed that, got enough strength to get up so we can get cleaned?" Olga said when she holds a hand out for Matilda to take.

Matilda chuckles before she grabbed Olga's hand and was able to pull herself up.

"You know it."

Olga chuckles before the ref spoke up when she got close to the duo to start cleaning the semen on the ground.

"Interesting sight to see since most don't go that route, may I ask the details of that bet that you had though?" The ref asked while Olga shrugged.

"Oh, just a bet that if I won, I would have Matilda here come with me to the EZC to get knocked up by a bluefur, his name's Cedric and he's the son of my Husband's brother named Juan Middleton, Cedric is about to hit 18 years old and we all know how lustful blue furs get… anyway long story short, I'm planning to get with Cedric as well for a round since someone has to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and I might as well get some fun out of it, I have no blood relation to Cedric so no issues mentally either, and just to let you know, I'm going to try and bring that wildcard Tibet that I've heard about to get it on with him as well, depending on how things go, I may actually give a full on dominance match if she gives me any lip and while I had fun with Matilda, I know she can take a hit and all that and we have history… however… I won't let a upstart who just got out of her pup years to talk down to me, I'm still in my prime after all." Olga said while she got a serious look in her eyes to show she was serious.

Matilda blinked when she saw how serious the milf was while the ref blinked a bit before asking this.

"Wait you mean Odin's brother and nephew? I have heard of them in the article. That fellow Juan seems like an interesting warrior and his son… definitely a chip off the old block or blocks when it comes to racing and fighting."

"Yeah but Cedric has an attitude problem, hopefully when he is jumped by sexy silverfur woman, bluefur woman, and female lionkin from Juan's friend Grigori, anyway, Matilda and I need to get cleaned so good luck with the rest of the matches today." Olga said before she gestured for Matilda to follow her to the showers.

Matilda sends the ref a one arm salute before following Olga while the ref did blush at the thought of Cedric getting jumped like that but then again, having sex with a bluefur was a turn on especially when they become 18.

A bit later, Olga and Matilda were in the shower and saw some past contestants in the room either getting cleaned or they were fucking one another against the walls, even Solara, who had Polaris on her back, was riding her dick while some blood leaked from her pussy, all in all, it was pretty intense all around the room while Olga went to turn the shower on so she and Matilda could either have more fun or get clean.

No sooner after that, Matilda grins before she grabs the soap and got behind Olga before Matilda starts lathering the milf's breasts up.

Olga moans from that while she enjoyed Matilda's work, and thanks to the fact that Matilda was a pretty famous person here, some people looked over to get surprised to see her actually doing a Beta's work with a familiar Silverfur but had a hard time placing on who she was.

As Matilda continues this, one the silverfurs in the shower, gasps a bit before saying this to another silverfur.

"That's Olga the Valkyrie."

"Really?, I thought she was in the EZC, what is she doing here?" Another muttered before Polaris and Solara start to overhear that which caused Solara to slow down her bouncing motions a bit to be able to overhear some other people talking.

That's when another silverfur spoke up.

"A friend of mine overheard and told me that Olga was talking to Matilda about seeing Mistress Vivian and have a chat with Tibet about a suitor in EZC."

"Hmmm… seems things are getting interesting if Olga is going to try and get Tibet to follow her, might as well go see how that turns out after I finish with you!" Solara said while she rides Polaris's dick like no tomorrow to really get her to blow in her.

Polaris groans a bit loudly as she tries to hold back her orgasm for a bit.

Solara chuckles before she keeps riding Polaris more and more while she gripped her own dick and stroked herself off before she groans loudly when she came hard on Polaris's dick and came hard in the air with her dick and her semen lands on Polaris's face and chest again.

Polaris closes her eyes from that before groaning loudly as she climaxed hard inside Solara's pussy.

Solara groans from that while the scene went to Olga and Matilda with Olga cleaning of Matilda's body with sensual motions and even used some soap to clean off Matilda's dick.

Matilda let out a slight moan before she made sure to give Olga's body the same treatment.

A moment later, Olga let go of Matilda's dick when it was fully erect and went to the shower wall and leaned against it while she placed her hands on the wall and teasingly shakes her ass at the Gate guard.

"I believe my pussy needs a good fucking before we leave, maybe I could go for that toned ass of yours later if your up for more." Olga said before she used a hand to pull one side of her folds and Matilda saw how wet Olga was right now, either from the sensual washing or from the water.

Matilda blushes while grinning before she walks towards Olga and grabs her hips before the guards jams her dick balls deep inside the milf's pussy.

"O-Oh f-fuck yeah… thats the good stuff!, keep fucking me until you unload those nuts inside of me!" Olga groans out while she placed her hands on the shower wall and waits for Matilda to start.

Matilda didn't need to be told twice before she starts fucking Olga's pussy like there was no tomorrow.

Olga moans and groans through that before she used her right hand to stroke herself off while she enjoyed how rough Matilda was when she bashed into Olga's cervix again and again.

Matilda continues doing this before she leans in and starts to lick and nip at Olga's neck.

Olga moans more from that before she turned her head to look at Matilda and used a hand to quickly have her look at Olga before Olga kissed her on the lips, honestly it was hard to tell who was Alpha and Beta with how… loving these two were being right now…

Matilda returns the kiss as she looked at Olga with lust in her eyes as the silverfur guard continues to give the the milf's pussy the best pounding of its life.

For a bit, the duo keep going with their fun before Olga could feel Matilda about to blow in her and starts to stroke off her own dick to help her finish as well.

Matilda kept thrusting her dick hard for a few moments before she thrust one more time which resulted in the silverfur's dick to bash into Olga's womb before Matilda climaxed hard deep inside.

Olga groans loudly before she came hard on the shower floor and thanks to all the running water, the semen was washed away down a drain while Olga keeps stroking herself off to fire more of her cum and could feel her womb bloat a little from Matilda's load.

Matilda groans as she kept climaxing for about 30 seconds before tapping off.

Olga tapped off at the same time before they heard chuckling next to them.

"Wow, nice show wouldn't you say Polaris?, wonder if they would be willing to get into a foursome or something." A female voice said which made Olga blink before she looked over to see a grinning Solara and a slightly nervous Polaris near them.

Matilda, who also tapped, blinked when they saw the duo and could tell Solara enjoyed the show.

Olga, after catching her breath, managed to stand up before she spoke up to the duo.

"Maybe, but considering after this I'll be trying to deal with a problem child who could take awhile to convince, maybe if you help me out, I'll lend a hand, same with Matilda if she is interested, she maybe my Beta now but I respect her choices." Olga said while she looked at Matilda with a grin on her face.

Matilda did rub her chin a bit before she gave her response.

"I'm in. Just hope Mistress Vivian doesn't get pissed with us when we can be very convincing."

"Maybe, what do you want though besides the obvious?" Olga said which made Solara grin.

"Hehe, simple, aside from all three of us breaking this bitch in, I'm hoping to get some fun with you and your bitch one on one or something." Solara said which made Olga roll her eyes from how cocky Solara was.

"How about I take you on in a Dominance match later since you seem like you don't get what it means to be Alpha?" Olga said which caused Solara to blink before she growled this out.

"What was that bit-!" Solara said right before something flew by her head and turned out, it was Olga's fist before anyone could react while Olga had a cold look in her eyes.

"First off, I'm not going to humor breaking in a Beta who barely is used to her position for now unless she wants it, second, considering how weak you two are, it wouldn't be to hard, and while I am rusty, I'm sure I could take you two on at once, and don't even get me started with how strong Matilda is since she is the main gate guard here and took on more experienced people then you, while I can admire your strength, you use way too much force and as for Polaris, when you gripped Solara's wrists earlier, you didn't take her strength into account, not that I'm getting onto you personally, I'm just making a point that you shouldn't get into a fight without knowing what your opponent is capable of and Solara… better treat Polaris well since you are an Alpha, but if I hear anything about any disrespect… **I'll make you my bitch in the ring before you know it!"** Olga growled out while her fur shockingly turned black and her body starts to emit a dark mist while her eyes glow white, seems that was a trick she picked up in the EZC on how to manipulate Eco.

Some of the silverfurs blinked in shock when she saw how serious Olga was while Matilda, who was a little surprise, did know that the milf was serious.

Polaris did blink in surprise when she couldn't believe that Olga defended her a bit.

Solara was stunned silent while Olga pulled her fist back before she made a huff like noise when she calmed down and returned to normal.

"Listen, being an Alpha is not just to be the lead woman in that relationship, it's about making a person of equal skill respect you, it doesn't entitle you to being a bitch to her, now… I can't control you… but if I see Polaris in trouble because of you, you better expect to be choking on my cock later." Olga growled out lightly before she turned away and starts walking away after gesturing for Matilda to follow her.

Matilda did shook her head at Solara before she starts following Olga out of the room.

Solara grumbles before she starts to go back to shower and left Polaris alone.

Polaris at first didn't know what to do except remembering that she's still Solara's bitch for the time being before she decides to go back with the silverfur.

Meanwhile with Olga and Matilda after they exit the showers and get their clothing back…

"So were in agreement about the bet right?, you come with me to the EZC to get it on with Cedric and possibly with the others in my family if you are interested, and you get knocked up by the soon to be kid to man after we get Tibet to join us willingly or not." Olga said while she stretched her body, that fun in the arena and shower really helped her relax since it wasn't too damaging… possibly yet...

"Hehe, yeah since I lost the bet, I will come back with you and TIbet, if she's willing, to the EZC where we'll have some fun with Cedric and end up having his pups in our oven. But I also would be interested in… getting to know the rest of your family." Matilda said before grinning at Olga.

"Well I won't stop you from having your fun there but try and hold yourself back since we silverfurs are a lot bigger than they are frame wise… and dick wise as well hehe." Olga said before chuckling like she never just made Matilda her bitch, more like a good friend right now.

"Hehe, ain't that the true." Matilda said before chuckling more.

After a bit, the duo got to the lunch area before they start looking around for Vivian and Tibet and low and behold, they saw the duo in the lunch area, Vivian was calmly eating her large plate of food… while Tibet had a freaking mountain of food and was devouring it fast.

Matilda blinked for a bit before she stepped forward and clears her throat a bit.

"Excuse me, Mistress Vivian?" She called.

Vivian stopped eating for a moment before she glanced over to Olga and Matilda, Vivian, though getting on in years, was still in her prime and was starting to show pure white fur here and there, she had C cup breasts, wide hips, and had muscles here and there that looked to be trained to perfection thanks to her strict training regiment.

"Hello Matilda, hello Olga, I heard about your match just now, seems like while you didn't fight Olga, you did use your head, not that I can say the same to Matilda who fell for the trap." Vivian said like a matter of fact while she had a Stoic look on her face while Tibet laughed a bit next to Vivian but didn't stop eating her meal much to Olga's chagrin since Tibet seemed to really lack manners.

"Oh haha, very funny Mistress." Matilda said while feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I'm not trying to be funny, you lost from a trick and that's that, so what do you two need?, I heard a rumor that you want Tibet to be someone's breeding bitch." Vivian said with a matter of fact tone while Olga, who was used to Vivian's bluntness, did say this.

"Indeed Mistress Vivian, he's a bluefur who's about to hit his 18th birthday and Matilda and I will be heading to the EZC and I'll be giving Matilda a tour and what not while we wait for his birthday to happen, I'm sure you remember Odin right?, well he has a brother and his brother had a son named Cedric, depending on how things go, would it be alright if you join us?, not to join us in the bedroom if you don't want, but to see if you can get his attitude adjusted, he is near normal zone ranking but he will need a powerful trainer so why not get the person who made me what I am into today?, granted I'm a bit rusty since I had to help raise Fenrir, the current leader of the blue furs, but I'm pretty sure with a day or two of a refresher course, I'll be back to my old self in no time." Olga said while she summoned the photos of her family and Juan's family for Vivian to look at.

Matilda did watch Vivian looked at the photos and even though she has a stoic look, behind it is an intrigued look before she said this.

"You seemed to be a lucky woman to have a family like this Olga. Your son seems to be an interesting leader and as for your… nephew I believe… you're right… even though he seems like a good young wolf and most girls tend to like stoic looks, he does need a big attitude adjustment judging from these photos." She said before she passed a photo of Cedric to Tibet.

Tibet took a look before she chuckles and said this with a wild look in her eyes.

"Oh really?, looks like a weakling to me, granted I don't work well with others but my level is already in the Hard Zone level believe it or not, though if I'm honest I just got there but still… why should I be that man's bitch when he probably couldn't even kick my ass?, I don't follow those who can't give me a good fight." Tibet said with a fanged grin while Olga had a raised eyebrow at what Tibet said since she didn't seem like the respecting type and would be a hassle if she didn't think of something.

Matilda blink before Vivian spoke up.

"Tibet… you shouldn't say something about someone you don't know and plus never underestimate them just by seeing how they look."

"Hey I'm just following your example, only go for the strong, besides how can I even estimate him without him being here?… I'm as sure as the Nightosphere is fiery that I'm not going to the EZC without a good reason, and believe me, if it was the big guy on the photo maybe, but that small guy Cedric was it?, looks like I could crush him with a simple punch or two if I don't hold back, or are you telling me to ignore your principal on that if you have the strength, you can do what you want as long as it doesn't get the tribe as a whole in trouble?" Tibet said while she gave Vivian a raised eyebrow.

Vivian looked at Tibet with a raised eyebrow while Matilda blinked before looking at Olga as she wonder what she's thinking or gonna do.

"Maybe, but how will you know or not if you don't go?" Olga said before Tibet rolled her eyes before she said this.

"Look bitch, I'm just following the Mistresses golden rule that the strong rule, if you want me to do anything, then take me on in a Dominance match, but don't be to surprised if I make you my bitch when I win." Tibet said with a wild grin when she looked Olga up and down, Olga in turn would have said something, but unlike with Solara… something was telling her to be careful with Tibet for some reason...

"Careful Olga, I would normally not interfere with a possible match, but see how small Tibet is compared to everyone else?, well you can think of her as your son Fenrir, some kind of mutation gave Tibet a small frame but her power is nothing to sneeze at, one wrong move and you and Matilda by proxy since she is your beta could be carrying Tibet's kids before you know it." Vivian said while the duo did get a close look… and saw that the food blocked most of Tibet's body and she surprisingly looked like a regular humanoid in size, unlike Silverfurs who were towering humanoids, if it wasn't for the food, people would see that Tibet would be the shortest smallest Silverfur in the tribe but her muscles look like they were built to perfection but didn't take away from her beauty.

Matilda did blink when she sees Tibet before she had this thought.

' _Damn… didn't think Tibet would have a body like this. And plus with a warning from Mistress means it's gotta be true… wonder what Olga would do now?"_

"Hmmm… depends, would you really honor a deal?" Olga said while Tibet got narrowed eyes.

"You kidding, I can respect strength, I haven't met any besides the more experienced Silverfurs who can take me on and I'm more than happy to get fucked by them when they want to have fun, I even did that with Mistress Vivian a few times since she is training me personally, tell you what, I got a match coming up, why not see a real warrior in action?" Tibet said while she got up from her seat and walked next to Olga while she had a serious look on her face.

Vivian had a stoic look on her face while Matilda blinked in surprise when she didn't know that part before looking at Olga.

"Interesting, let's go take a look to see how Tibet fights, you coming Mistress Vivian?" Olga said when she looked at Vivian.

"Of course. A mother needs to see how much her daughter has improved." Vivian said.

A moment later, the trio followed Tibet back to the arena where Tibet was speaking with the woman from earlier.

"Hey, is my opponent in the arena yet?" Tibet said with a serious tone to her voice while Olga, Matilda, and Vivian stood behind Tibet.

The woman did jolt from the look before she spoke up.

"O-Oh Lady Tibet… hmmm… let's see… your opponent has… 5 minutes left to appear."

"Good, I'll be waiting in the arena, if she doesn't show, then tell her to either leave the village or get ready to be my bitch since she forfeits." Tibet said before she just walks by the woman with a serious look on her face.

The woman did jolt before Matilda looks at Olga before asking this.

"Think you should rethink your plan on trying to bring Tibet to the EZC?"

"Nah, granted she would be tough but no matter how strong a person is, everyone has a weakness, and she's just giving us a front row seat… so anyway… who is her opponent anyway?" Olga asked when she looks at the woman manning the stand.

The woman did sigh a bit before looking at her schedule sheet.

"That would be… Aleu."

"Aleu?, hmm… sounds familiar, who is she?" Olga said before Vivian says this to get her attention.

"She's the Chieftain's daughter." Vivian simply said much to Olga's surprise.

"Seriously?, I didn't think Tibet would go for her."Olga said before Vivian surprised her when she gave this bit of info.

"Actually because of how Tibet is, Aleu challenged her to put her down a peg or two and her mother is watching the fight to see how it will go." Vivian said before she walked to the Woman.

"Please escort us to the VIP area if you would be so kind, my apologize for my daughter and her attitude." Vivian said with a stoic look to her face.

"N-No worries ma'am. I will gladly escort you all to the VIP area." The woman said before motioning the trio to follow her.

The trio followed the woman before they found themselves in front of a sturdy looking fancy door before the woman let them inside before they saw a much larger Silverfur woman sitting on a massive throne while she noticed the four entering the room, she looked to be a head taller then other Silverfurs and had D sized breasts and a loincloth that hid a massive looking dick.

"Ah, Vivian, Olga, and Matilda, nice to see you all here, grab a chair and get ready to watch my daughter fight Tibet, sorry if your daughter loses Vivian but unlike most, my daughter got my strength so she won't go down easily." The Chieftain said while she grins a bit at Vivian.

"I can tell." Vivian said while she and Matilda took a seat.

Olga did the same before they saw Aleu in the arena a moment later while Tibet was already waiting for her, in terms of size, Aleu was a giant compared to Tibet and was near her mother in height, same breast size and had a cock that matched as well, it was like if Billy was standing in front of a regular human sized person if a size comparison was any indication.

"Geeze what took you so long?, would have thought you ran from the village with your tail between your legs with how late you were, cutting it close with a minute left before I got an automatic win." Tibet said to Aleu while she had crossed arms.

"It's only a win if you actually fight someone and beat said person." Aleu said with a smug grin to the much smaller woman.

"True, but let's just get the back and forth out of the way, I'm in a bad mood so don't blame me if I bruise you up a bit before I take you as my bitch." Tibet said before she removed her clothing and she stood in the nude, Tibet's figure was seen by everyone and she had a surprisingly big 10 inch dick and it was 3 in width, and compared to her body, she was pretty big.

Matilda blinked when she saw Tibet's figure while Aleu grins as she removed her clothes til she was in the nude as well.

She got a figure that most women would want and judging from those muscles, definitely inherited from her mom. Plus her dick was like 15 inches long and 3 ½ inches in width.

Matilda then whispers this in Olga's ear.

" _You know, if we can't get Tibet, maybe Aleu can be our back up."_

"You know I can hear you right?" The Chieftain said while she gave Matilda a raised eyebrow while her large ears twitched a bit to show she could hear that.

Matilda felt a bit embarrassed for not realizing it.

"Sorry."

"Try and remember that next time, if it's a battle for dominance, I can't stop my daughter from doing anything if she loses, but try and remember that I am the chieftain here for a reason, same with my daughter, I don't know what you have planned for either of them but try and not talk about certain situations about my little girl behind my back Gate guard or I'll have your alpha order you to please me to keep from angering me." The Chieftain warned with a tone that showed that she meant it.

Matilda did gulp after hearing that.

"Y-Yes Chieftain. Sorry." She said before scooting a bit away from the group.

However Olga had her scoot back and gently held Matilda's hand to keep her from moving again and also calm her down while she keeps looking at the arena while everyone hears the ref speak of the rules and what not from last time to show things were about to start.

Aleu looked at her mom at the VIP area before winking at her before looking at Tibet with a challenging look before getting into a battle stance.

Tibet however just yawned and gave her the come get me gesture to taunt Aleu like she was just a newbie.

Aleu however was not gonna do that as she knew where that might lead to.

A moment later, Tibet just shrugged before she charged right at Aleu and with shocking speed, Tibet's knee was aimed right at Aleu's snout but the scene changed before anything could be seen besides the shocked look of Aleu.

Meanwhile…. With Finn, Ruby, Gata and Me-Mow at the same time...

* * *

 **EZC/ Near Finn's home**

They had waited a couple hours and had been called to meet with Lillum and the others a few blocks away from Finn's place and everyone was in disguise while Pluton had went ahead to Finn's place while he ignored the others to not let anyone notice the group, even Dawn was there as well and Lillum noticed she looked pretty well fed for some reason.

"So… meet anyone interesting Dawn?, you seem like you had your fill." Lillum teased while she had altered her figure so that she had a petite look, pale white skin,and blond hair, if no one knew who Lillum was at the moment, she would look like a completely different person.

Dawn would blush a bit but chuckled nonetheless.

"Oh I had my fill alright."

Finn who had disguised himself with a cloak and beard which made him look like a Wizard, sweatdrops, same like Me-Mow, who had wore some kind of outfit that hid her body entirely except for her eyes, and Ruby… wow… she pretty much had an invisibility spell cast on her but the downside… she had to be fully nude for it to work, the only way to tell she was there was Lillum who had cast it, said it was to keep the Stalker from noticing Ruby.

" _Really wished I didn't hear that."_ Finn whispered to Me-Mow.

" _Well Mr. Bright did seem pretty happy so can't complain, he did let us crash there for a few hours."_ Me-Mow whispered before Gata appeared… she appeared in some kind of water powered car that had plenty of water in the car itself without damaging it somehow, all she wore was sunglasses and a hat to keep the sun from baking her.

"So what did I miss guys?, I got the cage ready for just in case." Gata said while she smiles at the group while pointing to a cage in the back that was somewhat in the water as well.

"Oh nothing much, we were making sure that everyone was in disguise while Pluton checked out Finn's apartment." Said Solar while she was wearing a black hooded cloak that covered her body and face.

Maite was seen wearing a red robe with a mask to cover her face before she spoke up.

"And we're making sure that _everyone is doing their_ part." She said while hoping that Emerald contributes to this.

Though considering he wasn't hear yet, hard to tell while Gata looked at Ayuyat to see what she wore.

And literally, funny enough, Ayuyat was disguised to be… a street performer but as a clown.

"Okay… who's fucking plan was it to make me… a fucking clown?"

No one answered that while Ayuyat was forced to perform some tricks in front of people and got some change as a result when she was surprisingly good at juggling.

Everyone chuckles at that while Emerald appeared while he held Xan in his hand… and the old man looked like he was beaten up badly somehow.

Everyone blinked for a bit before Maite spoke up after getting over the surprise.

"H-Hey Emerald. I would ask what happened but… I think we get the picture."

"Yup… Long story short, Xan was peeking on some ladies in a hot spring in a tree and I just hit the tree, things just happened after that." Emerald said while everyone sweatdrops from the images.

"Right… well as you can see, we're all in disguise except for Ruby whose invisible at the time being." Maite said.

"Ah, well… I miss anything?" Emerald said before everyone heard a loud explosion from Finn's place and saw it was completely destroyed this time… with Pluton in it… oh shit…

"Oh no... PLUTON!" Finn shouts.

Everyone ran to the remains of Finn's place right after, though Ayuyat did make sure to get all the cash she got before everyone saw plenty of smoke where Finn's home was… and Pluton's arm near Finn's group… but no Pluton...

Finn had tears in his eyes when he thought Pluton was really gone before he gets on his knees and picks up the arm, or at least tried to since the arm itself was heavy and massive.

"O-Oh Pluton… I'm so sorry." He said as starts to cry.

" **Sorry for what Finn?, I'm the one who messed up with disarming the bomb before it was remotely activated."** Pluton's voice was shockingly heard from in the smoke before large footsteps were heard before they saw the large bot, though missing his arm, walking out of the smoke.

Everyone looked up before Finn gets up and quickly run towards the one arm bot before Finn actually hugged him.

"I thought we lost you man."

Pluton looked down at Finn and just said this.

" **I do not comprehend, compared to your weaker bodies the chances of me surviving with minimal damages from a crude bomb like that were high, so why worry about me at all when I can be rebuilt or a new me can be made as long as my power sources are intact."** Pluton said like it was a matter of fact.

Finn blinked before he pulling back a bit.

"You kidding me?... you're my friend. And I think of you as… part of my family even though it's been weeks since we met and stuff."

" **Maybe but I was made to protect you by Bubblegum, but I get the idea."** Pluton said while he pats Finn's back and thanks to his one arm state, put a little to much force into it and knocked Finn to the ground as a result.

"Hold on… you said remotely activated right?" Emerald said when he dropped Xan to the ground and had a serious look on his face after he thought on what Pluton said.

Everyone blinked when they heard that before looking at Pluton.

" **Indeed, when I was working on the bomb, I was nearing the end of the defusing when the activation somehow kicked in, I barely had time to get far away enough or I would have lost more than an arm, I did learn one thing… the activation signal was nearby, I managed to get a lock on the location and they were behind the house and knowing the layout of the nearby area...!"** Pluton said before he points his arm to an alleyway and fired a plasma ball with his good arm when it shifts into its plasma cannon mode before a feminine yell was heard.

Everyone blinked when they heard that before Ayuyat went over to apprehend the perpetrator.

A moment later… they saw that Ayuyat had dragged out a surprisingly adorable looking woman… she was a Hedgehog Humanoid of all things and looked to be Green in quill color and looked like she was wearing a robe, and from the look of things, Pluton's hit gave her one hell of a stun since she looked out of it right now.

"Well, at least now we know it's a girl." Ayuyat said while Finn looks at the girl… but only in anger.

However Emerald just place a hand on Finn's head before he said this with a surprisingly calm tone to his voice.

"First off before you chew her head off Finn, remember that plenty of friends that you had tried to kill you in some shape or form in one way or another, second, lets see if this person really is the Stalker, this could be that middle person and she was just caught in the cross hair, could have been forces as well since we are dealing with a Stalker, a Yandere so to speak if you know how crazy those people are, sorta like Ayuyat here with Solar but more… controlled so to speak." Emerald said with a tone that was final when he walked by Finn but he sounded a bit amused when he compared Ayuyat to a Yandere a little.

Finn was a bit surprised with the way Emerald spoke thought Ayuyat blinked before frowning a bit.

"Uh… excuse me? You better rethink that theory of yours."

"May I remind what you tried to do to Solar?, and all to get my attention as well?" Emerald countered while he gave Ayuyat a simple raised eyebrow.

Luckily for Ayuyat, all that makeup hid the blush on her face but still grumbled nonetheless.

"Yeah… anyway let's bring her to Xan's place so we can have Lillum interrogate her when she wakes up, we'll see if she is the stalker or the person who will lead us to her." Emerald said while he walked over to Xan, and grabbed him by the collar of his outfit and starts to drag him on the ground while Pluton went over to get his damaged arm.

Finn sighs a bit before speaking up.

"Though I'm glad Pluton is safe but now when this is over after finding our answers, I'm gonna have to go house hunting again."

"Well don't worry Finn. Everything will be alright." Me-Mow said as she grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, and I can always talk my dad into letting you stay with Tobi again until we find another place… hopefully something a bit closer to home." Ruby said while she hugged Finn around his other arm and… thanks to her invisible nude state, he could feel how big her breasts were when his arm was between them… and could see it as well when the robe around his arm got pressed together as a result.

Finn blushes brightly as he tries to think of very pure thoughts while Me-Mow chuckles as she noticed this.

"Well let's hurry to the throne room so we can see that hedgehog girl getting interrogated. But first do you need a cloak Ruby?"

"I'm pretty good right now since I'm sure people would wonder why there would be a headless person walking around right?" Ruby said when she didn't get what Me-Mow meant why she said that.

"No reason. Just checking if you were cold or something." Me-Mow said.

"Nah, Finn's surprisingly warm." Ruby said while she hugged Finn's arm a bit harder while they walked.

Finn was really blushing as can feel Ruby's breasts before trying to pure and unpleasant thoughts.

' _Gotta think, gotta think… Uhh… PB when she's… talking about science…. Big math problems… Ice King's terrible dance moves.'_

Thankfully for Finn, Emerald was up front while everyone else followed him before the scene went back to the Silverfur arena…

* * *

 **Silverfur village/ Arena/ Olga, Matilda, Many other Silverfurs**

The scene now showed a shocking sight when they saw a badly beaten Aleu while she was getting fucked on all fours by a grinning Tibet who looked like she barely took any damage while many were watching with shocked looks on their faces while even Olga had a slightly surprised look on her face and the chieftain had a greatly shocked look on her face from how badly her daughter was beaten.

As Aleu was groaning loud, Vivian, who had a very surprised look this time, while Matilda had a very shocked look on her face before thinking this.

' _Shit… she took down the chieftain's daughter and Tibet looked like she barely had a scratch on her. Something tells me that we maybe biting more than we can chew.'_

A moment later, Tibet starts to spank Aleu's ass while she had a grin on her face when she was making the chieftain's daughter her bitch.

"Hehe, how do you like this bitch?, bet you didn't expect a shorty like me to be this fucking tough huh?, maybe I should have held back to make things more exciting for everyone watching!" Tibet growled out while she keeps spanking Aleu on the ass.

Aleu yelps a few times but was grinding her teeth for the most part.

Tibet just enjoyed what was going on while her dick went in and out of Aleu's pussy while she keeps spanking Aleu's ass and switched things when the ass cheek was thoroughly spanked.

Aleu yelps but tries to be strong before having these thoughts.

' _D-Damn!... how could this have happened? I was so prepared and now look at me. I feel like I failed my mom all together.'_

" _Hehe, going to enjoy breaking this bitch in a little!"_ Tibet thought while she keeps fucking Aleu while her dick starts to throb hard inside of the Chieftain's daughter's pussy.

Matilda then looked at Olga before whispering in her ear.

" _This is bad. I know it's part of the rules but I feel like we should do something."_

" _Unless were willing to break the rules then I doubt it, things are pretty cut and dry, the loser submits to the winner, and while we could jump in, it would be a dishonor, especially after a fight like that, it would be like taking on a weakened opponent after they fought so hard, would you feel like you did well after fighting someone right after they had just fought and they were not at 100%?"_ Olga whispered back to Matilda.

Matilda did have a thoughtful before sighing a bit before whispering back.

" _Okay you have a point… You sure you still want her at EZC? I mean it's obvious she doesn't want to go. There are other silverfurs here that wouldn't mind tagging along."_

" _Maybe, but Tibet can take care of herself it seems, granted none of us are weak but Tibet would be a pretty powerful person if she wasn't restrained here."_ Olga cryptically whispered back before she went back to see Tibet thrusting her hips harder and harder before she made one last thrust and threw her head back and made a yell like howl when she came hard inside of Aleu.

Aleu groans loudly before she felt her pussy squirt hard on top of Tibet's dick as she felt her pussy getting filled up.

Tibet keeps groaning and moaning when she keeps cumming hard inside of Aleu before she tapped off with a groan and a moment later stood up and saw her handiwork leak from Aleu's pussy.

Aleu had groan for a bit while feeling of Tibet's cum leaked out of her pussy before Aleu had this thought.

' _I'm sorry mom… I'm sorry for letting you down.'_

Tibet a moment later chuckles before she starts to stroke herself off.

"Hey bitch, better get ready to be marked as mine!" Tibet said with a dominating tone to her voice while she strokes herself off.

Aleu did turn her head to look at the silverfur but only to glare a bit with hatred.

TIbet just grins before she knew where to fire before she aimed her dick right at Aleu's face before she groans a minute later and starts to cum hard on Aleu's face and breasts after she walked in front of Aleu to get the perfect angle.

Aleu did shut her eyes but growls a bit in anger as she felt her face getting marked with cum.

Tibet groans when she made sure to really get Aleu's face coated and got a few shots on her breasts before she tapped off with a pleased look on her face.

"Hehe…" Tibet chuckled before she looked to the VIP area and looked right at Olga.

"Hey Bitch!, after I get cleaned and a bite to eat, better brace yourself since I'm the one challenging you to a dominance match!, you want to try and turn me into a breeding bitch for another's son, well guess what, trying to put me with a weak Bluefur is going to cost you for that insult." Tibet said before she grins at Olga who frowned at Tibet before Tibet looked to Aleu.

"Come on, I need to get cleaned before eating and I'm going to have more fun with you while doing it, better hope you trained your ass well… my cock's going there next!" Tibet said before she walked by Aleu and slapped her Beta on the ass on the way.

Aleu did jolt before a moment later she gets up.

Though she might've took a quick glance at the VIP area, she lowered her head as couldn't bear to look at the chieftain believing she brought shame to the family honor before the silverfur starts to slowly walk to the showers.

The Chieftain in the meantime was pinching the bridge of her snout while she was silent when she had no idea what to say right now while Olga, Vivian, and Matilda were near her, Vivian after she got over her surprise, did get her normal Stoic look on her face, Olga got a pretty rare look of determination while Matilda….

Matilda did noticed the look and when she saw the Chieftain, she didn't know what to say for the matter after seeing what Tibet did to Aleu.

Olga then looks to the chieftain before she said this.

"You know it's not the worse situation your daughter is in, she can learn from this and challenge Tibet at a later date to be an Alpha again, she just underestimated Tibet and what not." Olga said while the chieftain looks at her with a hard to read look.

"Maybe… but she still lost badly, she was trained well by many powerful Silverfurs, so tell me Vivian, what did you do to your daughter to let her get this strong?, even for a silverfur, she is not only a shrimp but everyone has their limits." the Chieftain said before she looked at Vivian to see what the Silverfur would say.

Vivian did sigh before she spoke up.

"All I did was train her to be strong and resilient. The only thing I wish I could fix was her ego."

"Well hopefully losing to me will fix that, and before anyone asks, while I'm sure I would have trouble, it's not impossible, one perk of not living here for some time did let me learn things that other Silverfur won't and it's not against the rules to use it." Olga said before she got up to stretch her body.

"And what's that?" Matilda asked with a confused look.

"Well it wouldn't be a secret weapon to use if I told now would it?, guess I'll wait here or something and let Tibet handle the technical stuff." Olga said while she relaxed in her chair.

Matilda did blink for a bit while Vivian spoke to the Chieftain.

"I am sorry Chieftain for what happened."

"Don't… your daughter won and made my daughter her bitch, simple as that and in our tribes custom I can't do anything short of making Tibet my bitch but even then it won't help with Aleu." The Chieftain said while Olga looked thoughtful before she looked over to Matilda before she whispered this.

" _Think you can help cheer the Chieftain up?, I would but I got to keep my body at 100 percent for the soon to be match with Tibet."_ Olga said while she gestured for Matilda to do something, even tier wise if needed.

Matilda did look at the Chieftain for moment before nodding her head a bit at Olga before the guard got and walk towards the Chieftain before Matilda was standing in front of her.

The Chieftain looks at Matilda before she said this when she looked down to her.

"What do you want?" The Chieftain said with a tone to make the reply quick.

Instead of saying anything, Matilda gets on her knees before she moves The Chieftain's loincloth and surprises the Chieftain by licking her dick.

The Chieftain groans a bit from that before she got a strained confused look on her face.

"What the fuck?" The Chieftain asked which made Olga say this.

"Considering the situation, you need some cheering up, I would have done something personally, but I need to keep my health and stamina up so just enjoy Matilda's work." Olga said before she got a bit surprised when she saw Vivian walking next to the chieftain and used her hands to play with the chieftain's breasts.

"Indeed, but considering how big the chieftain is, she will need more than one person pleasing her, and considering how… abrasive my daughter was, I might as well try and sooth the chief's anger, if she will allow me." Vivian said before she slowly pulled the bra like clothing up to show the chieftain's large breasts which the chieftain didn't stop to show she was OK with this and Vivian starts to suck on the chieftain's nipples which made the chieftain groan when she enjoyed that and her dick slowly gets erect thanks to Matilda.

Matilda was a bit surprised to see Vivian do that before Matilda opens her mouth and swallows the Chieftain's dick a much as she can before the guard starts bobbing her head.

The Chieftain groans a bit from that before Vivian fondles the chief's breasts in various ways to keep the pleasure up while Olga watched what was going on and felt turned on so the best she could do was slowly stroke herself off at the sight.

Matilda continues to bob her head before using her tongue to lick the head of the Chieftain's dick before Matilda uses her hand to rub the Chieftain's folds.

The chieftain groans from that while she enjoyed Matila's work before time went to a couple minutes later with the chieftain saying this to get Matilda's attention.

"Hey Beta…. I want you to ride my cock, I can't make to much of a mess here if I can prevent it and while I can't stop all, doesn't mean I can't enjoy that pussy of yours." The Chieftain said with a dominant look in her eyes.

Matilda blinked before she stopped bobbing her head and pulled her away from the Chieftain's dick.

"As you wish Chieftain." She said before the guard climbed on top of the woman before positioning her folds above the Chieftain's dick with Matilda's back facing her.

Then Matilda took a deep breath before she starts to lower herself before she groans as the Chieftain's dick enters her pussy.

The chieftain groans a bit from how tight Matilda was before she waits for Matilda to get used to her size, she was much bigger then most Silverfurs and only Olga and a few others could rival her.

Matilda groans as she tries to adjust to the Chieftain's dick while pushing her pussy more before a moment later the guard was at the hilt.

Vivian in turn moved away from the Chieftain so the chieftain was able to watch Matilda do her own thing while she waits for her to adjust.

Once Matilda finally adjust herself, she then took a deep breath before she starts to bounce up and down on the Chieftain's dick as the guard's feet were planted on top of the Chieftain's legs.

The Chieftain groans more from that while she used her hand to grip Matilda's dick and starts to stroke it while Olga keeps stroking herself off while she watched and Vivian noticed that.

Vivian then walked behind Olga before she brought her hands around and starts to fondle Olga's breasts after grabbing them.

Olga jolts before groaning when she lets her dick go when she felt her Mistress's hands on her breasts and just enjoyed what she was doing for now.

Vivian continues this action for a moment or so before she uses her fingers to pinch Olga's tits while Matilda groans as she bounced on the Chieftain's dick as hard as she can.

The Chieftain really groans from that while she strokes off Matilda while Olga just keeps enjoying Vivian's work when Olga's breast milk starts to flow which made her groan from that.

Vivian sees this before she leans her head down and latches her mouth on Olga's right breast nipple before she starts to suck on it.

Olga groans before she lightly pets Vivian's head while her dick throbbed hard when she was really turned on right now.

Vivian kept drinking Olga's milk while Matilda groans and moans from having her dick stroked which causes the guard to bounce faster and harder.

For a bit, Matilda keeps on going while she could feel the Chieftain felt her dick throbbing hard, same with Matilda's before the chieftain sat forward and gripped Matilda on the hips with one hand and starts to rapidly stroke off Matilda to have her shoot off first while the Chieftain rapidly thrusts her hips upward to have her dick go as deep as it can go inside of the gate guards pussy.

Matilda moans and groans loudly as she felt that before a bit of time passed before the silverfur guard could feel her climax approaching as she bounced harder on the Chieftain's dick.

A minute later, The Chieftain made one last thrust and held Matilda down while her dick busts into Matilda's womb before she fired her load right into it and held Matilda's dick with a tight grip and strokes her off more until…

Matilda moans loud before she fires her load from her dick as the guard's cum hit the floor.

The Chieftain and Matilda groan through their orgasms before they tap off and the Chieftain leans back in her seat while she let go of Matilda's dick but didn't move Matilda off of her while she tried to catch her breath.

Matilda pants before she was able to have her back lay on the Chieftain's breasts.

The chieftain ignored the weight before they looked over to see that Vivian was riding Olga's dick while Olga was sucking on Vivian's nipples but all in all, Olga wasn't able to do much thanks to Vivian who wanted Olga to save her energy.

Vivian hugged Olga's head closer while bouncing hard on the milf's dick with great force.

Olga groans a moans from that while it was muffled thanks to her stuffed mouth while Matilda and the Chieftain saw Olga getting close, looks like they were too into the act to notice things and Olga placed her hands on her mentor's ass while she helped slam Vivian onto her cock.

Vivian groan as she continues to bounce hard on Olga's dick before a moment later she said this.

"Come on Olga, give your Mistress's pussy all that cum in that dick of yours."

Olga in turn groans a bit more before she helped Vivian ride her dick more and more before she forced Vivian all the way down on her cock and she fired plenty of semen right in Vivian's womb but unfortunately for Vivian she wasn't able to cum yet.

Vivian groans a she felt her pussy and womb getting filled before Vivian lifts Olga's head before Vivian smashed her lips on the milf's lips.

Olga groans more from that before she tapped off 15 seconds later while she could feel how hard her Mistress was before she pulled her head back.

"Not fair that I get release, why not take a moment to fuck my ass or pussy until you finish." Olga said while she gave Vivian a slight smile.

Vivian did return a small smile before saying this.

"On your hands and knees please."

Olga in turn nods before she did just that after Vivian got off of her and raised her tail on her own so Vivian could see her holes and wiggle her ass at Vivian to tempt her.

And tempted she was before Vivian got behind Olga and decided to give the woman's pussy a turn before sliding her dick inside after grabbing Olga's hips.

Olga groans loudly before she starts to thrust her hips forward and back to help get Vivian's dick deep inside of her before Vivian could even move.

Vivian groans before she starts to thrust her dick hard deep inside Olga's pussy before repeating this action.

For a bit, Vivian keeps fucking Olga's pussy while her orgasm, held back from not quite getting to finish, was quickly building back up thanks to how tight Olga's pussy was.

Vivian then brought her hand up before she starts to smack Olga's ass while thrusting her dick hard.

Olga groans from that while she enjoyed the smacks while plenty of people were able to hear the steamy moments inside while Tibet walked back into the arena and got a twitching eyebrow when she smelled her mother getting it on with Olga right now and even heard her mother say this which was uncharacteristic for her since she was normally Stoic in many situations.

"That's right. Keep moaning for your Mistress." Vivian said as she keep giving Olga a very hard fuck.

Olga's moans and groans from that did effect Tibet a bit when she could see herself doing that to Olga and got erect in no time flat and imagined when she beats her while a minute to two pass with Vivian getting close to cumming inside of Olga until…

Vivian groans as she throws her head back before climaxing deep inside Olga's pussy and womb.

Olga moans loudly from that which made most blush when they could hear how pleased Olga and Vivian was right now.

Vivian kept on climaxing for about 25 seconds before finally tapping off.

Olga in turn pants for breath while she felt Vivian pull out of her which made Olga groan and Vivian saw her load leaking from Olga's pussy a moment later.

Vivian did have a pleased sigh while watching her handiwork leak out.

"That felt good."

"Yeah…" Olga said in agreement before the Chieftain cleared her throat to get Olga's attention.

"I believe you're the one keeping everyone waiting now." The Chieftain said while she points to the balcony to the VIP area and Vivian and Olga saw that everyone was waiting for Olga now which made Olga blush a little while Vivian still had her stoic look on her face but she had a slight blush as well before Olga stood on her feet.

Matilda would've chuckled before Vivian spoke.

"Sorry Chieftain. Too much in the moment."

"No worries, though Vivian, don't get too pissed if your student makes your daughter her bitch, I had to force myself to calm down after some help from this guard here so I hope you don't need me or this one here to cheer you up since your normally calmer than I." The chieftain said while she lightly pets Matilda on the top of her head.

Matilda did blush while Vivian shrugged.

"Nothing to be pissed. My daughter knows the rules and I'm not choosing favorites so I wish them both luck."

"Well then, Matilda, wish me luck or the two of us will be Tibet's bitches, you're my Beta at the moment and you know the whole Alpha and Beta thing… though that does make me question… Chief, if I beat Tibet, wouldn't that make your daughter my Beta as well?, any complaints if that happens?" Olga said when she looked at the Chieftain.

The Chieftain did have a thoughtful look on her face before responding.

"Hmmm… it has never happened before but I might as well do this… whoever wins in this match between you and Tibet will be the Alpha while the loser becomes the Beta while Matilda and… Aleu remains as Beta's well and must serve the Alpha no matter what."

"Hmmm… Matilda, that cool with you?" Olga said when she looked at Matilda to hear her thoughts.

Matilda did took a moment to think this before she gave her response.

"Well I am your Beta so yeah I'm cool with it."

"Just checking with you first, lets just say if we don't challenge one another for awhile for who's on top, your my top bitch in my soon to be group of Beta's, so better get ready to enjoy Tibet's holes since I'm pretty sure once this new rule is made official, I can bring my Beta's in to fuck the newest member." Olga said with a slight grin before she jumped from the VIP area in the nude and walks to Tibet after she got to her feet.

Matilda did felt some excitement before praying real hard for Olga to win.

Tibet did crack her knuckles before speaking up.

"If I were you, I would just forfeit right now just to save face." She said before a smug grin form on her face.

"Maybe, but if you are as one track as everyone else, then this match may be more surprising then you may think, though… I do have a bet if you want to hear… simply put, I will put up Matilda as collateral and myself as well to get not only you if I win, but Aleu as a Beta for me if I win this, The Chief gave that suggestion so I'm sure a new way of having matches may come in from this if you agree… or are you scared to lose your newest bitch?" Olga said while she played on Tibet's arrogance to see if she would agree from the provocation.

Tibet did blink but the idea of having more bitches was an opportunity she cannot pass before scoffing a bit.

"Please I ain't scared of you. I accept this bet."

"Great, don't be too surprised if I have Aleu and Matilda fuck you like they never fucked a woman before while I do the same for a bitch breaking 4 way, bit of a hypocritical moment on my end when I denied that earlier with Solara and Polaris, but considering how you act, this time we would be breaking in a arrogant bitch, not a nervous Beta." Tibet said while she got into an actual combat stance unlike last time while the Ref went over the rules and what not for those who didn't know them yet while Ironically, Solara and Polaris were indeed watching the match going on from the stands nearby since seeing Olga VS Tibet was a reminder of what Tibet said and heard about the bet that involved Beta's as well while Aleu, who after getting through with washing and what not with Tibet, heard what Olga said.

Polaris blinked ins surprise when heard about the bet while Aleu was shocked at the info before having this thought.

' _What is mom thinking? Is she secretly punishing me for losing? Olga may look tough but there's no way she beat that bitch Tibet after what she did to me.'_

Solara in turn had a thoughtful look on her face and grins, if this thing worked out… she could challenge Alpha's who have plenty of Beta's and make many woman her bitches faster then beating them one by one.

" _Hehe, well this is interesting… hope it kicks off in a year or two…"_ Solara said while she licked her lips while not caring to hide it from Polaris to show where Solara's mind was going.

Meanwhile at the VIP area…

Matilda looked at Olga while Vivian watches Tibet get into battle stance.

The Chieftain was watching things as well while she hoped Tibet loses since an arrogant person like her winning this match would have things spiral out of control and really mess things up, it was a risk she was willing to take though in order to get some order in the long run even if she had to change some traditions soon with this bet that was in play.

A moment later, The ref made the signal for the duo to start the match and like last time, Tibet used her speed to charge Olga with a flying knee kick to the face, however while Olga couldn't dodge it, she headbutts Tibet's knee as a counter of sorts and a loud bam was heard before Olga was forced back by Tibet and Tibet got launched back a bit while Tibet's knee bled a little, same with Olga's forehead which had a few drops of blood dripping down her face while she got ready for Tibet's next move after she got a better grasp of Tibet's speed.

Matilda, Polaris and Aleu was shocked that Olga was able to take that while Vivian was impressed by her student's strong will since a normal Silverfur would have trouble standing from a blow like that.

Tibet's eyes widen in shock that her attack was blocked, though not by much, before groaning as her leg bled little by little.

Olga then ran towards Tibet and while she didn't have the same speed and the headbutt disoriants her a little, but not by much, she would take advantage of Tibet's damaged leg since her speed should be slowed down quite a bit.

Tibet sees the woman charging towards her before Tibet tries to do the same tries to attack with her other leg even though she was still in pain.

Thanks to that, the next few minutes of the fight turned bloody for both women when Tibet managed to really damage Olga's body, Olga had slight cuts and bruises when she was punched a few times to the ground, when she got gripped, she had to break free of some grabs which caused her to get plenty of cuts, and she even had a black eye.

Tibet didn't fare any better when she had more bruises on her body, but she didn't have a black eye, however she had to relocate her limbs a few times when Olga put her into some pretty intense limb locks and all in all, both people looked pretty battered and bruised before Tibet charged Olga and with adrenaline momentarily knocking her pain out the window, she appeared next to Olga in the air and pretty much axe kicked her into the ground… the same place where Olga made the counter attack and smashed Olga into the ground before Tibet lands on her feet while she held her ribs a moment later and stumbles back… and… from the look of things… it looked like Tibet won with Olga knocked out…

Aleu and Polaris were shocked at what they saw while Vivian, who may have a stoic look, did feel worry for the duo's health.

Matilda however was worried for Olga but was shocked believing that said Alpha lost to Tibet.

The Chieftain had this thought when she had narrowed eyes when she looks at Olga.

" _Damn you Olga… I pretty much tried to help you with your idea and you go and lose?"_ The Chieftain thought before she saw the ref getting ready to approach while Tibet starts walking away… but the Ref gasped which got Tibet's attention oddly enough…

Everyone else looked before some gasped at what they were seeing.

Everyone saw Olga surprisingly pushing herself onto her feet while she was slowly panting for breath… while a white mist was emitting with each breath?

As everyone blinked Tibet was shocked before glaring a bit.

"What the fuck?... you're supposed to lose!"

Olga took a few more breaths before she starts to speak up while her voice oddly echoes…

"You know… I **wou** ld have lo **st if I** stayed h **ere and** stayed as I was…" Olga cryptically said while a white mist starts to emit from her while… her body starts to oddly glow with a dim white light… and her… wounds start to slowly heal before everyone's eyes?

Matilda, Aleu and Polaris blinked in shock at what they were seeing while Vivian had her arms crossed when she knew her daughter forced Olga to bring out the big guns while Tibet's eyes widen in shock when she saw Olga being healed like if she was wasn't attacked.

' _H-How the… fuck is doing this? And where did that echo come from?'_ Tibet thought before she actually took a step back.

" **You're probably wondering what is going on with a reaction like that… first off, this is Light Eco… a healing defensive Eco… Master Vivian helped me channel Light Eco but even she was never able to get a good grasp of it thanks to all of her time being spent with her students… I was able to unlock the form you are about to see when I went to the EZC… there are other abilities that Light Eco can use… but I can assure you… I'm not breaking any rules… I'm not using my claws… I'm not doing anything to harm anyone… I'm using my natural talents in combination with my physical skills, in fact, everyone in the EZC had some kind of Eco ability or two, but rarely does anyone have an Eco form like I…"** Olga said before she crossed her arms while a bright light emits from her which blinds everyone for a moment before it slowly dimmed to show that Olga's form had both dramatically changed, but not so much to consider it a real transformation...

Olga's body was emitting a blue aura all over her fur which gave her a mix of white and blue… her dick had a similar coloring of a lighter shade of blue, her eyes were pure white in color and Olga had a relaxed calm posture while she was floating in the air for a moment with some odd light like tentacles that acted like wings before they vanished when Olga lands on her feet but never lost the calm look on her face.

While Aleu and Polaris gasped at what they saw, Matilda had very surprised look before having this thought.

' _Oh my… is this the surprise that Olga was saying?'_ She thought while Vivian had smirk when she was proud that her student had achieved this type of power while Tibet was a bit flabbergasted.

" **Now then… I'll give you one chance to submit or I will humiliate you in front of everyone here Tibet… I warn you… this fight will be one sided if you just rely on brute force with me…"** Olga cryptically said when she just stood there to wait for Tibet's response.

Tibet however regained her anger after getting over her shock.

"Fuck that. I came to win this and I'm not backing down."

Olga just shrugged before she gave Tibet the come get me gesture and just stood there with her guard down.

Everyone blinked when they saw that before Tibet groans as she just blindly charges towards Olga.

A moment later, Tibet tried to send a punch her way after jumping towards her… but for some reason Olga seemed to speed up when she moved and a moment later when Tibet lands, she had to hunch over and without her control moans loudly while her dick was erect in no time flat while Olga just simply smiles lightly at Tibet when that happened…

Polaris, Aleu and Matilda blinked in confusion at what they were seeing while Vivian shook her while Tibet let out another moan while trying to figure out what just happened.

" **In case you are confused… one ability of Light Eco is time manipulation… I just slowed down time around me, stroked you off quite a bit when you flew by me at a snail's pace and took a few steps away for dramatic effect."** Olga said with a small smile on her face.

"D-Damn… you." Tibet said before she tries to get up and tries to go for another attack.

Though when Tibet got close with the hit, She seemed to hit something near Olga and got forced back while Olga just kept smiling.

" **A special force field that can block hits, also has a slight damaging effect but I kept that to a low so it's more like your arm went numb… want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"** Olga said while she smiles more at Tibet.

Tibet groans before saying this.

"K-Kiss my silverfur ass you bitch."

" **Hmmm, how about I fuck it?"** Olga said before she vanished again in a burst of speed and if Tibet blinked, she would see and feel her face in the ground, her arms held back, and could feel Tibet's dick on her ass cheeks which rubbed against Tibet's asshole while a pair of hands were on her ass… then what was holding Tibet's arms?

Tibet struggled before turning her head only for her eyes to widen at what she saw.

Turns out, Olga had summoned her light tentacle wings and two parts of them were holding Tibet's arms back while Olga grinds her dick on Tibet's ass a few times to work her dick to full power before a couple light tentacles moved to Tibet's dick and starts to stroke her off.

Aleu and Polaris blinked in surprise while blushing at the sight though Aleu chuckled on the inside believing Tibet is getting her just desserts.

Matilda could not believe what she was seeing while Vivian did sigh at how arrogant her daughter was and if she had just surrendered, she wouldn't be in such a odd situation while Tibet struggled against Olga's hold.

The Chieftain had a grin on her face when she saw Tibet being knocked down a peg or two while Olga pulled her hips back and pressed the head of her dick against Tibet's asshole before she slowly pushed herself inside while her dick seemed to just slip right in like it was lubed or something while another light tentacle went to play with the tip of Tibet's dick, mainly the urethra.

"GLOB DAMMIT!" Tibet groans very loud as she feels her ass getting penetrated while her urethra was messed with.

A moment later, a couple more light tentacles went to Tibet's mouth and forced their way in to keep her from screaming or doing anything loudly while a few more went to Olga's pussy and starts to mess with it, either by playing with her barely seen bud, teasing her pussy lips, or just playing with her large balls, all in all, Olga just had a smile she starts to fuck Tibet's ass hard.

Tibet gags as she tries to move her head even when her fangs grazed the tentacles in her mouth.

However any damage the tentacles received just recovered and went back to moving around in Tibet's mouth before Olga stood up while the tentacles lift Tibet in the air and start to move her on and off her cock while Olga used her own hands to play with her own breasts while more tentacles were summoned to play with Tibet's breasts.

Tibet muffly groans loud with some anger as she still tries to break free.

Unfortunately for Tibet, she was still unable to while she could feel her orgasm approaching which reminded her of one of the rules… if she came once, she lost instantly.

Tibet's eyes widen before she tries to hold back her orgasm as long as she needed to.

However Olga had Tibet lean up while she stopped thrusting her hips, but the tentacles on Tibet's dick stroke her faster and faster and everyone could see what was about to happen…

' _N-No! I can't lose! I don't want to be some weaklings breeding bitch!'_ Tibet thought as she still tries to be strong.

However, it seemed that her body was nearing it's limit when Olga had the light tentacles stroke her off more and more until…

Tibet's eyes widen in horror before she muffly groans loud as she felt her pussy squirt on Olga's balls and her dick came hard in everyone's view.

Olga just had the tentacles stroke off Tibet more to keep the orgasm strong.

As Tibet's orgasm got stronger, Polaris was amazed that Olga won while Aleu chuckles as she was now enjoying show.

Matilda shouted 'yes!' when she saw that Tibet had lost while Vivian had only but a stoic look on her face.

The Chieftain grins while she enjoyed the sight before she leaned up to whisper in Matilda's ear.

" _Congrats for your mistress… how about we celebrate since you are still on my cock."_ The Chieftain teasingly said while her dick got erect in no time flat inside of Matilda.

Matilda did groan from that before she starts bouncing on the Chieftain's dick.

The chieftain groans a bit before she looked at Vivian.

"Hey Vivian, want in on this?, granted your daughter lost but should be a good lesson for her right?, I may let you fuck my pussy if you want since I'm in such a good mood." The chieftain said while she leaned back to let Matilda do her work.

Vivian did look at the duo before giving this response.

"Very well." She said with a stoic look before she got up and walked towards the duo before she was in front of them.

That's when Vivian lines up her erect dick and just shoves it inside the Chieftain's pussy.

The Chieftain groans while she enjoyed the penetration while she went back to fucking Matilda who's dick bounced in front of Vivian who used a hand to stroke her off and licks the head of her dick.

Matilda moans a bit loud from that as she kept bouncing on the Chieftain's dick while Vivian fucked the Chieftain's pussy hard.

Meanwhile with Tibet after she came…

"And the winner is… OLGA THE VALKYRIE!" The ref said before she yelled that last bit while Olga sets Tibet down on the ground gently away from Tibet's semen and returned to normal a moment later and wiped her forehead from the sweat she got.

Tibet did groan while everyone else cheered for Olga.

Olga in turn looks down at Tibet before she had a grin on her face.

"Looks like you are my bitch now… time to make it official when I fuck your pussy, but not without an interesting twist… when you get to bond a bit with one of my new Beta's thanks to our bet… Hey Aleu… want to come here and join me in some three way fun?, Matilda is a bit busy with your mom right now so I'm sure you would love the payback, don't worry, everyone here heard the bet and because of that… you and Tibet are equal and have to follow my orders… but unlike an arrogant woman… I make mine fun… so interested?" Olga said when she looks to where Aleu was.

Tibet's eyes widen when she heard that before thinking this.

' _Oh shit no…'_ She thought while Aleu walks over to Olga before chuckling a bit.

"I won't be stupid enough to say no so count me in… Mistress."

"Great, and I got an interesting proposition for you later that involves an up and coming 18 year old blue fur, but for now… I got a bitch to claim…" Olga said while she looks at Tibet with a grin.

Tibet growled at Olga in anger before saying this.

"You may think you won... but I will not be that weakling's breeding bitch."

"Maybe, but you would have to decide on that later when you meet him, for now… get in position…" Olga said while gesturing for Tibet to get in position so she could start her and Aleu's fun.

Tibet growls again before getting on her hands and knees with her ass pointing at them.

Though she did mumble this.

"Why bother?, I already saw what he looks like. His parents should be shamed for making him."

Olga rolled her eyes before she got behind Tibet and placed the head of her dick on Tibet's folds.

"Maybe, he did just recently get told that he would need a bit more before he would go to the NZC, but for now… time to claim a bitch!" Olga said before she pushed her cock inside of Tibet's pussy and pushed herself as deep as she could go.

Tibet's eyes widen as she grinds her teeth but groans as a bit loud from the sudden penetration.

Olga moans in a pleased way with how tight Tibet was and thanks to the smaller Silverfur's stature, she was able to touch Tibet's cervix in no time flat before she looked at Aleu with a grin.

"Hehe, she has a pretty tight pussy, but to make sure she doesn't say any insults… mind having her suck that cock of yours?" Olga teasingly said while she placed a hand on Tibet's ass and slid a thumb inside to really mess with Tibet.

"With pleasure." Aleu said with a grin before she got in front of Tibet and grabs her head before the silverfur jams her dick in Tibet's mouth after forcing it to open.

Tibet's eyes widen before she gags from this.

A moment later, Olga starts to thrust her hips with a tight grip on Tibet's ass while she made sure that while Aleu had the time of her life watching Tibet choke on her dick.

Aleu grins as she face fucks Tibet's mouth while Tibet gags and groans loud from being treated this way.

' _I can't believe this is happening!'_ She thought.

For a bit, the duo enjoy their fun with Tibet while plenty of women in the stands were having their own fun, from some women getting blowjobs to getting their pussies licked, hell even the ref had a few ladies with her, same with Solara who was fucking Polaris while she had her hands on the edge of the arena.

As Polaris groans and moans loud, two silverfurs were busy pleasing Solara's breasts.

Solara groans from that while the scene now focused on the arena to show Olga and Aleu pretty much fucking Tibet's holes without holding back and Tibet gagged a few times on Aleu's massive dick more than a few times which showed she was more offensive than defensive when it came to sex.

Tibet angrily groans from this actions before her eyes widen when her body betrays her when she felt her pussy getting wet before tightening around Olga's dick.

"Oh fuck!... guess we got a masochist here, and for such a small body, she sure is taking Silverfur cock well, maybe I should knock her up after we see if Cedric can or can't impress her, just FYI if I didn't mention it to you Aleu, he's a bluefur about to hit 18 years of age, interested in seeing how wild they get when they get turned on?" Olga said while she starts to smack Tibet's ass cheeks.

Tibet's yelps were muffled while Aleu chuckled before looking at Olga.

"Fuck yeah I'll join. Love to see how 18 year olds act on their birthdays. And you said Cedric right? Heard he's a mixture of his parents."

"Well they are both Blue furs so don't expect him to be too tall, but if you ever need someone more your size, my son Fenrir is the leader of the Bluefurs in the EZC, he's even taller then I am, and the strongest Bluefur there, personally trained him myself in his younger years and he is quite the ladies man, but you'll see later… for now… enjoy this Beta's mouth before I mark her in my scent." Olga said before she roughly gripped Tibet's ass and thrusts her hips harder then ever.

Aleu, though intrigued about Fenrir, didn't need to be told twice as she face fuck Tibet even faster and harder.

A few minutes later, everyone starts cumming at once.

Polaris moans loud before her pussy climaxed on Solara's dick while the two women pleased her more.

Aleu groans as she kept cumming in Tibet's mouth while Tibet groans and moans loudly as she gagged on the woman's cum before climaxing hard on Olga's dick and fired more semen from her cock onto the ground.

Matilda moans a she felt her pussy getting filled again before blowing her load on on Vivian's stomach, whom said silverfur, groans as she was filling the Chieftain's pussy.

Olga groans loudly when she made one last thrust and came hard right into Tibet's womb while the Ref with one of the woman she was with, came hard in her partner, all in all, everyone really had a happy ending so to speak before everyone tapped off one by one and pants for breath to calm down.

Though when Olga pulled free, she looks to Aleu and gave her this order.

"Considering things… I might as well mark you two with my scent so get Tibet into a position that would make it good for you while I work myself up." Olga said before she starts to stroke her cock vigorously.

Aleu chuckled before she picked up Tibet, after pulling her dick out which caused Tibet to groan before coughing a bit.

Then Aleu held Tibet firmly before Aleu had the silverfur face Olga.

Olga grins before she walked forward a few steps to get in range before she gave a loud groan when she came hard on Aleu and Tibet's faces before she starts to work her way down the duo carefully with each cumshot.

Tibet tries to move but Aleu had a very strong grip while the duo's bodies kept being covered in cum much to Tibet's discomfort.

Olga tapped off and pants for breath while she enjoyed the handiwork she left on Aleu and Tibet.

"Hehe, good thing that I used that light Eco form, I recovered not just from wounds, but got most of my stamina back, though I'll be needing a meal and a nap after this before going back to the EZC since I got who I came for… and more it seemed." Olga said while she grins at Tibet and winked at Aleu a moment later.

Though Aleu blushed, she chuckled while Tibet glared daggers at Olga with some hatred.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you said that if I beat you, you would be glad to take my cock and then some, strong rule the weak remember?, besides… if you want to challenge me to be the Alpha again, why not take advantage of this and learn how to manipulate Eco, there's not just light after all, now come on you two, we got a shower to get to, and Tibet… following willingly or I'll be giving a punishment in the shower where you'll have to get double penetrated by Aleu and I… in one hole though… and don't say you can't… I've seen this Succubus in the EZC take more and saw her train regular people on how to gleefully take multiple cocks at once, she's one of the Queens of the EZC by the way so just to fill you in… if you don't know who Emerald is… well… Emerald is that Succubus's wife and he's the strongest person there… also Deathless so try and not piss him off by attacking his women if there is a misunderstanding." Olga said before she gestured for Aleu to let Tibet go.

Aleu was a bit cautious before doing that.

Tibet didn't move but kept glaring at Olga while wishing she did something.

Olga chuckles before she gestured for Tibet to follow her while she starts to lead Aleu to the showers.

As Aleu follows, Tibet lowly growls before she follows the duo to showers since she had no choice but tries to keep some distance from them.

Vivian noticed her daughter's attitude and just shook her head when she knew this would help her in the long run, if she got that arrogance in check, she would be lot better for it.

Matilda noticed before asking this.

"You okay?"

Vivian blinked at that before she looks at Matilda with a Stoic look.

"I'm fine, just watching my daughter following her Alpha, we might as well get cleaned so we can get something to eat, though considering you didn't get much action with your cock, I'll allow you to fuck me while we are in the shower so follow me, Chieftain, you joining us?" Vivian said stoically before she looked at the larger female.

Matilda did blink for a second before looking at the Chieftain to see what is her response.

"Very well, might as well congratulate Olga when we get there, Gate Guard, you need to get off of my cock, or are you hoping I can carry you there?, I could do that but I would keep fucking you the entire time since I wouldn't help a lower ranked Silverfur for free." The Chieftain said with a teasing grin on her face since Matilda was sitting on her lap right now.

Matilda did blush before regaining her composure.

"No need. I can get up." She said before she groans after pulling herself off of the Chieftain's dick.

The Chieftain groans a bit when she felt that and chuckles when she saw her load leaking from Matilda and slapped the Gate guard's ass after she got up and walked to the door without grabbing her loincloth and cloth bra while Vivian followed while she did the same with a Stoic look on her face.

Matilda at first jolts from the ass slap before blinking when she saw the duo not grabbing their loincloths and bras.

However the guard just shrugs and decides to do the same as she follows Vivian and the Chieftain to the showers.

When they got there, they saw Aleu and Tibet washing various parts of Olga's body while she washed her head, Aleu was focusing on her breasts while Tibet was reluctantly washing Tibet's dicks and balls which caused her to get erect again but she ignored it for now.

"Hehe, seems you are really are enjoying the perks of being leader of a pack of Beta's huh?" The Chieftain said while she approached the trio with Matilda and Vivian following her to get to the group.

Aleu sees her mom and tries to not look since she still feels upset that she let the Chieftain down while Tibet doesn't feel like looking at anyone else.

The Chieftain in turn had some trouble as well since she didn't know what to say while Vivian just silently went to get clean.

Olga in turn rolled her eyes while she looks at Tibet and Aleu.

"Hey you two, go to your mothers and start cleaning them, maybe some one on one time should help with getting a word out while Matilda takes care of things from here." Olga surprisingly ordered while she waits for Aleu and Tibet to get going.

The duo did blink a bit while Aleu gulped since this will feel more awkward now while Tibet was silent.

"Y-Yes Mistress." Aleu said before she slowly walked to her mother.

The Chieftain in turn looks at Aleu and things seemed a bit awkward while Olga gave Tibet a pointed look to get going when she didn't move yet.

Tibet did have a hard to read look but still said this.

"Fine… Mistress." She said before going to Vivian.

Olga rolled her eyes before she looked to Matilda and gestured for her to approach so she could continue where the duo left off.

"Come on, depending on how fast you are, I'll return the favor." Olga said with a grin on her face to her first Beta.

Matilda did blink before she returned the grin and a moment later, the silverfur guard was cleaning her Alpha a bit quickly but was making sure to be thorough as well.

Meanwhile… Aleu was washing her mothers back while The Chieftain was washing her arms while things were not said for a bit before the Chieftain said this.

"Aleu…" The Chieftain said to try and break the ice.

Aleu gulped before she nervously spoke.

"Y-Yes mother?" She said while believing she was gonna be scolded badly.

"I'm… sorry…" The Chieftain surprisingly said when she looked to the shower ground.

Aleu was a first shocked from what she heard before speaking.

"W-Why are you sorry? I'm the one that lost and brought shame to you." She said while feeling down.

"Maybe, but it's because of my stubbornness on keeping you around for the same training that I went through, you lacked some skills and real life experience and as a result, you went though something horrible, thankfully Olga helped but if not, you would have been forced to be Tibet's bitch, then again with how strong she was, any kid you two would have would be much stronger, we do have those matches for breeding reasons as well, but… how are you doing with Olga, you don't seem to mind sticking with her as her Beta… is it because of the Light Eco… that she used?... I heard about Eco long ago but thought it was just simple magic and would be pointless to learn…" The Chieftain said while she looked down as well.

Aleu blinked a few times after hearing this before responding.

"Well… Olga… treats me better than what Tibet would do to me and stuff."

"I see…" The Chieftain said before Olga rolled her eyes and said this.

"Oh just kiss and make up already, we all know you two care for one another, trust me, you don't want to have bad feelings if you two seperate, in fact, Aleu, if the Chieftain allows it, then I want you to fuck her hard, should make up for things if you be a pain in her ass if she was a pain in yours." Olga said when she could see that this depressing stuff would loop if nothing was done.

Aleu was beyond shocked at what she just heard while Matilda was feeling the same thing before Aleu looked at her mom.

Her mom was surprisingly blushing at what Olga said before she looked to her daughter.

"W-Would… that help you feel better… if we did that?" The Chieftain said when she had trouble thinking of anything else to make up for her narrow minded ways.

Aleu was again shocked from this and didn't know how to respond to this.

"I-I don't know I just… I just don't want things to be bad between us."

"Really?, because from the look of things between Tibet and her mother, looks like they don't have the same issues." Olga said when she points a thumb at Vivian and Tibet to see Tibet blowing her mother's dick after she cleaned it while Vivian was washing her body with a Stoic look on her face.

Aleu couldn't believe at what she was seeing while Matilda had no idea how that started quickly.

The Chieftain had a slightly surprised look from how quick that it happened before Olga gave Aleu a raised eyebrow.

"What?, didn't your mother teach you everything she knew about sex?, Mistress Vivian, when I was 16, forced me to break my own hymen when I kept causing trouble and when I was 18, my mother personally taught me everything about sex, nothing came out of it and the Succubus of the EZC personally teaches her daughters and no one seems to care, and trust me, I've seen worse relationships besides teaching a student or daughter type of thing." Olga said when Vivian placed a hand on Tibet's head and forced her to deep throat her cock while she thrusts her hips now.

Tibet did gag a bit but was able to do it anyway as she pushes her mouth further.

Vivian after a couple minutes with everyone watching, had pulled Tibet's head back and she simply said this.

"Hands on the wall Tibet." Vivian ordered before she waits for her daughter to get in position.

"Yes mother." Tibet said before getting into position after placing her hands on the wall.

Vivian then approached Tibet and in everyone's view, she placed the head of her dick at her daughters pussy and just thrust balls deep before she starts to fuck her hard like Tibet was her bitch right now.

Tibet did bite her lip a bit before she groans a bit loudly a she feels her mom's dick entering and exiting out of her pussy with great force.

Aleu and Matilda were very surprised by this before blushing brightly at the scene.

The Chieftain blushed as well after getting over her shock before Olga got their attention by saying this.

"It's not as uncommon as you may think, plenty of Blue fur mothers teach their daughters their skills in bed and if there are sisters, they experiment so if they meet a guy, they know how to please him, sometimes the single mother of a full grown daughter team up on a male when he makes them his women and they do their best to please him, all in all, most blue furs are really kinky, in fact before I left, I had some fun with this Water Elemental woman who wants to get with my son sex wise but she needs training first." Olga said while she watched Vivian spank her daughter's ass after a couple minutes went by.

As Tibet groans and moans from that, Aleu and Matilda blinked in surprise when they heard what Olga said as they didn't know most bluefurs would do that.

A moment later, Tibet's hands slip from the wall and she wound up on all fours but Vivian worked with it and just keeps humping away with a serious intensity.

Tibet continues to moan loud while Matilda and Aleu blushes brightly before Aleu looks at her mom.

The Chieftain blushed a bit when she watched what was going on before she looks at her daughter then Tibet and Vivian before she just gulped.

"So… want to… do what Vivian and Tibet are doing?" The Chieftain said while she had a slightly nervous tone to her voice.

Aleu was a bit shocked when she heard that while rubbing her arm a bit.

"Well… if it helps us get passed this but… I'm not sure if I'll feel better knowing that I still lost and… made you feel disappointed with me."

The Chieftain rubbed the back of her head since she was pretty intense with training while Olga rolled her eyes before she gave this idea.

"If it helps, consider this as a payback moment Aleu, I mean the Chieftain is strong but her stubbornness put her in this position." Olga said while she was fully cleaned by Matilda a moment later.

Aleu blinked a few times after hearing that before looking at the Chieftain.

The Chieftain just blushed and rubbed the back of her head while Olga rolled her eyes before she gave this order.

"Oh for the love of… Chieftain, sorry but considering things, put your hands on the wall and present your ass." Olga ordered with a dominant look on her face.

Matilda and Aleu were a bit surprised with Olga's tone before wondering if the Chieftain would actually do it.

The Chieftain, though a bit surprised that a lower ranked Silverfur would give her order, did as told surprisingly since she knew that Olga had more power then she did right now thanks to her Eco form and raised a her tail to let her daughter see her holes.

Aleu and Matilda were now beyond surprised as they didn't expect the Chieftain to do this.

"Aleu, have fun since your mom is giving permission, if not, I'll take your place since I did avenge you for her." Olga said while she grins at Aleu while her cock gets erect again.

Aleu blushes when she saw that before look at her mom and Olga a few times before Aleu made the decision of going to her mom.

Olga just chuckles before she looked at Matilda to follow the chief's example and get in position so she can work her erection away.

Matilda does see that before she positioned herself at the wall before moving her tail to show Olga her holes.

A moment later, Olga was behind Matilda before she was already fucking Matilda's pussy without holding back thanks to her being worked up from earlier while the Chieftain just waits for Aleu to pick a hole and start.

Aleu gulps a bit while feeling nervous before she grabs her mom's hips before Aleu aims her dick at the Chieftain's asshole before the daughter starts inserting her dick inside.

The Chieftain groans from that while her daughter's cock spreads her ass out wide which made her groan more when she waits for Aleu to hilt her ass and waits for her to do something else.

Aleu groans as she kept pushing her dick further for a moment more or so before she was finally able to hilt her dick.

The young silverfur took almost a minute to adjust before she starts to thrust her dick in and out of the Chieftain's ass.

The Chieftain moans and groans while she enjoyed what was happening surprisingly enough which caused her to thrust her hips back to meet her daughter's thrusts.

Aleu was a bit surprised by that which surprisingly made her thrust her dick a little harder.

Olga chuckles at the sight before she looked to see that Vivian had changed things so that Tibet was held against the wall and faced Vivian while she fucked her hard and held her in the air to keep her from falling onto the ground while Tibet's dick points at her own face.

Tibet had a slight blush on her as she moans loud from each thrust with her eyes closed.

Vivian still had a stoic look on her face before she pulled hand back and starts to spank Tibet on the ass while she keeps thrusting harder and harder into her daughter's pussy.

Tibet yelps a few times from that action which causes her pussy to tighten around her mom's dick a bit.

Olga then looks back to Matila before she starts to spank Matilda's ass cheeks while she keeps fucking the Silverfur gate guard before the Chieftain, Vivian, and Olga felt their orgasm's approching and held themselves back to let their daughters or in Olga's case, Beta, cum first…

Tibet tries her best to hold back but was a bit hard with Vivian's powerful thrusts.

Matilda tries to be strong like the gate guard that she is so she can make Olga go first.

Aleu would try to hold back before remembering that this was her mom and doing that would be futile.

A couple minutes pass with everyone getting closer and closer until…

Matilda and Tibet groans loud before they both climaxed on Vivian and Olga's dicks while Aleu throws her head back before climaxing a bit hard inside the Chieftain's ass.

The Chieftain grits her teeth before she came hard on her daughter's dick while her cock came hard onto the shower floor while Olga and Vivian start to stroke off Tibet and Matilda while they made a few more thrusts and groan loudly when they came hard inside of the duo's pussies.

Tibet and Matilda's orgasms got stronger before they were able to climax again through their dicks.

Matilda came hard on the shower floor while Tibet came hard on herself while everyone rides out their orgasms and tapped off one by one before they pull free to see their handiwork leaking from their respective partner's holes while Vivian set her daughter on the ground gently.

Tibet pants as her body did shudder a bit while Matilda was still holding onto the wall even though her legs did shook a bit.

Aleu pants a few times before she slowly removed her dick from the Chieftain's ass.

All three ladies saw their handiwork leak from their partners holes and took a moment to recover.

About a moment or so passes before Tibet, Aleu and Matilda were finally able to recover.

"Hehe, so… Aleu… how was your mothers ass?, tight I bet?" Olga said with a slight smirk on her face.

Aleu was blushing brightly before turning her head away a bit but slightly nods.

"Great… better not get surprised when I want to see a role reversal of your mother fucking your ass, pretty sure everyone here has enough for a second round before we get cleaned and leave." Olga said while she walked over to Matilda.

"So… what position do you want me in Matilda?" Olga teasingly said when she waits for the position request.

Matilda did blink a bit before saying this with a grin.

"On your hands and knees please."

Olga just grins as well before she did just that and shook her round ass at Matilda and waits for her to pick a hole.

Matilda's dick quickly hardens before the guard gets behind Olga.

Then she aims her dick at Olga's ass before shoving her dick inside.

Olga moans from that while she enjoyed Matilda's dick being inside of her before she thrusts her hips back to meet Matilda's thrusts after Matilda starts thrusting her hips while the duo was quickly getting things to be intense.

Vivian at this time was roughly riding Tibet's cock with her pussy while she had a Stoic look on her face, but she did give slight pants and moans to show how much she was enjoying things right now.

Matilda groans as she thrusts her dick hard inside Olga's ass while Tibet couldn't do much as she lays on the floor but was moaning loud as her mom rides her dick with such force.

The Chieftain blushed more from that while she watched the four continue in front of her while her cock quickly grew erect in no time flat as a result.

Aleu did blush brightly when she noticed before a moment she asked her mom this.

"I-Is there a... position you want me at mom?"

The Chieftain blinked at that before she had a thoughtful look on her face, she already let her daughter fuck her ass so might as well go all out.

"Alright…. I want you to... Lay on the ground on your back for a moment and spread those legs so I can get started." The Chieftain ordered after she thought of a position to use.

Aleu did blush after gulping before doing just that as she was now laying on her back before spreading her legs.

The Chieftain got over her daughter while she stroked her cock a few times and knelt between her daughter's legs and rubbed the head of her cock on her daughter's pussy to get it lubed up before she starts to rub it against her asshole.

Aleu did blush brightly as she shudders a bit before waiting for her mom to act.

A moment later, The Chieftain thrusts her hips and got her cock deep in her daughter's ass in no time flat and groans from how tight Aleu was.

Aleu grinds her teeth as she groans a bit loud after feeling her mother's huge dick inside her ass.

A moment later, The Chieftain was at the hilt before she surprised Aleu when she leaned down, hugged her with one arm, and picked her up so that she was now holding her daughter in the air while her cock was still in her ass and Aleu's dick was pressed between their bodies.

The Chieftain then made one big thrust before her daughter was bouncing on her cock again and again while she made sure to have Aleu's dick grind against her stomach.

Aleu groans a few times before she actually starts to moan from having her ass pounded.

' _Will this really help fix this between me and mom?'_ She thought while feeling a little doubt.

Though Aleu was surprised when The Chieftain flat out kissed her on the lips and slipped her tongue into Aleu's mouth while she thrusts harder and harder as a result.

Aleu's eyes widen in surprise by this sudden action before looking at the Chieftain.

The Chieftain in turn didn't have a look of disappointment or anything bad in her eyes, in fact she had plenty of lust in them while she keeps fucking her daughter.

Though the daughter was still surprised, she surprisingly melts into the kiss before she returns it.

Aleu even started having a bit of lust in her eyes before wrapping her arms around the Chieftain in a way to hug her.

The Chieftain in turn moans from that while she thrusts her hips harder and harder while she could feel her orgasm approaching.

Aleu moans more while feeling her orgasm approaching as well as she kept the kiss up by having her tongue interact with her mom's tongue.

A minute later, The Chieftain made one last thrust before she made a loud groan before she came hard up her own daughter's ass and held her tightly to her while she rides out with an unfocused look in her eyes.

Aleu moans a bit loud as she held onto her mother before climaxing from her pussy and dick which quickly made a mess between their bodies.

The Chieftain didn't care about the mess right now when she keeps cumming hard inside of her daughters ass.

Olga, when she saw that, chuckles after a few moans and looks back at Matilda with an eager look on her face when she waits for the Silverfur's load while her ass tightens on her throbbing cock.

Matilda groans a few times as she kept thrusting her dark hard for few moments before the guard throws her head back as she climaxed hard inside Olga's ass.

Olga groans loudly from that before she came hard on the shower floor and on Matilda's dick before she rides out her orgasm.

Vivian at this time saw that they were finishing and seeing the tell tale signs of her daughter about to blow made her ride her daughters dick harder and harder until...

Tibet couldn't hold it in anymore before she moans loud and climaxed hard in her mom's pussy.

Vivian grunts from the force before she starts to cum hard on her daughter's face and breasts while she rides out her orgasm and her pussy came hard on her daughter's pussy to milk it for all that it had.

Tibet kept climaxing for 25 seconds before she taps and pants for breath.

Vivian then got off her daughters dick while Matilda pulled free of Olga and The Chieftain set her daughter down while they all saw their loads leaking from them, all in all, everyone seemed satisfied right now while Olga stood up.

"S-So… Aleu… think your mom is mad or anything after giving you a pounding like that?" Olga said while she grins at Aleu.

Aleu blushes a bit before giving her response.

"I don't… think so."

"Good, now we should get cleaned so we can finish things up for your trip to the EZC with Tibet and Matilda, maybe I should invite Lillica since I doubt being a gate guard with a gloryhole to use would be that fun." Olga said while she grins at the group a little.

Matilda and Aleu did chuckle since gloryholes aren't always satisfying but Tibet was silent as she conserve her energy.

A bit later, the 6 people got clean before they went to the lunch area to eat and talk about some things while the scene went back to the EZC with the Stalker? Coming to while she was tied to a chair.

* * *

 **EZC/ ?/ ?**

When the scene got to everyone, they were standing around the person who was tied up on a chair, she looked to be a bit older then Finn and Ruby so it was hard to tell how old she was but she was coming to while Emerald and the others stand around her.

"Hmmm… W-Where am… I?" The girl questioned after opening her eyes to see Emerald and the others surrounding her.

"You my dear, are in the throne room of the EZC, try and remember what you last remember before we get a bit more into this…" Emerald said while Ruby, now dressed, walked into the room after she got that invisibility spell off of her.

The girl did smile when she saw her but when she noticed Finn, the girl suddenly started thrashing in her seat in anger.

"Dammit! You were supposed to die in that explosion!"

Finn frowns a bit before speaking up.

"Well tough luck toots. I ain't that easy to kill."

"Yeah trust me on that, guy's harder to kill then I am." Emerald said while trying to be funny but was knocked upside the head by Gata and her robotic arm that she had equipped just in case.

"Way too soon for jokes after what just happened to Finn's apartment." Gata said with a half lidded look while Finn and everyone else shook their heads.

"Yeah dad, still can't believe you got issues with Finn even now, thought it would be for training only." Ruby said while she gave her dad a raised eyebrow which made him back away a step when she gave him a heated gaze, looks like he was still affected by the whole monster thing and didn't want to push Ruby right now.

As Finn watched, he surprisingly felt a bit bad for Emerald… despite what the man did… Finn didn't want to be responsible for issues between the duo.

Though his train of thought was broken when he and everyone else heard the girl trying to talk to Finn.

"You see what you done Kingdom crusher? You're not fit to be with any girl. You should stick with the facts that I'm a perfect match for Ruby."

Ruby frowned at that but before she could say anything, Emerald surprisingly spoke up.

"Hooo…. And how would you be a perfect match for my little Desert flower?, who are you and how old are you anyway?" Emerald asked while he walked up to the insane woman and leaned down in front of her.

"Name's Megara. And I'm 17. And as for that dumb question, it's pretty obvious since I'm not a boy so it'll be easy for me to swoop in. I know things about her that no one knows." Megara said.

"Hooo… like what exactly?, I mean as for the perfect thing, while I'm not too thrilled about Finn… he didn't risk my little girl's safety!, what if she was with him inside the fucking house and you didn't know!" Emerald said before he starts to growl a bit when his body emits a dark mist.

Megara wasn't actually scared from that before speaking up.

"Please I would have made sure that Ruby wouldn't get blasted unless I gave the command. It was only meant for him. Though I have to ask… why would a powerful dad like yourself even allow someone this dangerous to let alone date your daughter?" She asked which caused Finn to growl before speaking up.

"Okay I have had enough of this! It's bad enough that I have one parent that's not accepting me right now and now I have a crazy… bitch trying to kill me just for a dumb reason!"

Emerald chuckles at that while everyone was surprised to hear Finn cussing like that before he looks at Megera and… surprisingly says this.

"Well I guess besides the lack of time that he took to get with my daughter which I am still trying to hold back my urge to kill thanks to a deal with the kid that I have… unlike you… he actually has the balls to try and mess with me and actually stand up to me, even if he does go a bit too far and I ended up slugging him to a wall… but I digress… why should I not let my little girl date Finn when he himself does things that would make insane people like you boring to me?" Emerald said much to everyones shock.

Finn was actually surprise to hear Emerald say that while Gata, Me-Mow and Maite were a bit shocked.

Megara growls as she continues to thrash in her seat before saying this.

"Have you forgotten what that kid did? He's too dangerous to be kept alive. I should've ended him sooner after being paid by some of the royals." She said which made Finn blinked in shock when he heard that.

"Wait… what did you say?"

However before anyone else could respond… Emerald bursts with power while he looks at the Stalker.

" **Hoooo…. Looks like we have a possible war on our hands if multiple Royal's are involved… I may not like the kid but he is still a citizen of MY kingdom and because of them, YOU nearly harmed innocent lives… I'm sure you know Lillum and her work if you did your research on Ruby's family… no matter how insane you are, she and her daughters WILL get the info from you sooner or later on WHO did this… so why not make this easy on you and just tell us the names before Lillum and her daughters go full on Dominatrix on your ass and make you not only their bitch, but since you destroyed Finn's home, his bitch, and if Ruby wants payback… you would be her bitch… all in all, you would be worse off then Ayuyat shockingly enough if you don't cough up the info right here and now… consider this my only deal making with you to get an easier punishment!"** Emerald growled out while he looked like rage incarnate when not only his daughter was targeted by a stalker, but it seemed like some Royals wanted Finn dead by any means... which would be very very bad if War was actually made because of it.

Megara however chuckled before saying this.

"Never."

Before anyone can say anything, Finn storms in and surprisingly grabs Megara by the throat before applying a bit of pressure.

That's when he spoke up with a very angered look in his eyes.

"Listen to me you dumb bitch… I don't care what happens to me since I have people try to kill me before but… when the safety of the people I know and love might get involved… that's where the line gets drawn and I am not gonna allow it… So either tell us…. Or I'll just send you to Death and he'll make you talk." He said before actually starts to squeeze Megara's throat a bit which surprisingly shows he was serious while shockingly enough a dark mist starts to rise from Finn's body.

Emerald in a rare moment of odd kindness with Finn, just placed his hand on his shoulder before he said this with a calm tone.

"Easy Finn, as much as I want to end her for risking my Kingdom's safety, my daughters, and surprisingly enough yours, killing her won't get to the heart of the matter, I mean what's more worth it, get the assassin or get the people who hired her?" Emerald asked while he hoped reasoning with Finn would calm him down enough to let Megara go.

Finn blinked for a moment after hearing Emerald say this which caused the human boy to calm down after thinking this through before he gave his response.

"I would say… the people who hired her since… ending… Megara won't change things." He said before letting go of Megara's throat.

Emerald then pats Finn on the head before he surprisingly says this.

"Nice using your head, maybe there's hope for you yet if things get serious with my daughter, but don't let that give you a big ego around me, besides even if she doesn't say anything, we can always let Lillum, Frost, and Rose, work their magic to get the info needed, and if she is still stubborn, we got memory powder as well." Emerald said while he pats Finn's head one more time and walked to Megera and missed the look on Finn's face from the somewhat positive compliment that Emerald gave him.

Finn was completely shocked at how nice Emerald was now with him however, he did look at his own hand before wondering where that anger had come. Finn does got mad but never like this, maybe when he thought how Marceline 'killed' Jake but this… this was different.

Me-Mow noticed and was now concerned for her boyfriend.

"Finn?... You okay?"

"Yeah, you alright?" Ruby said while she lightly grabbed his hand to get his attention.

While Gata was concerned for brother, Finn blinked before feeling Ruby's hand and gently squeezed it a tiny bit before looking at her.

He saw Ruby and Me-Mow giving him worried looks while she and Me-Mow looked to see how Finn was doing.

Finn took a deep breath before speaking up.

"I… don't know. The only thing I'm concerned now is finding out which royals did this and maybe I can send Princess Bubblegum a message or something to warn her. The last thing I want is for anyone else to get hurt and I don't want that happening… especially to you both." He said which made Me-Mow and Ruby blush a bit.

Emerald cleared his throat while his eyebrow twitched a few times to get everyone's attention while Megera saw how lovey dovey the trio were when Ruby gently smiles at Finn.

Finn did return the smile before everyone else looked at Emerald.

"Now… last chance before Lillum here gives you a fucking you won't forget… both physically since she loves to dominate bitches like you or mentally since we got plenty of memory powder and can sort through your memories… why not just take the easy way out and save yourself and us the trouble?... or do you want Ruby to be sadder then she already is right now?" Emerald said while he looks at Ruby who looked at Megera with a puppy dog look on her face… and damn it was impressive.

Finn and Me-Mow blushes from that and while Megara blushed brightly from how cute that was, she couldn't bare to see Ruby sad before Megara sighed.

"Alright… I didn't see what they look like. All I got was a letter with names on it and a big sack of gold. Said I would get more when the job was done."

"Well then, what are their names?, or do you want Ruby to actually cry over the possibility of Finn's death?" Emerald said which made sweatdrop since Emerald nearly went that far quite a few times but Ruby starts to sniff and tear up while making sure she was in Megara's view.

Megara couldn't take it anymore before she starts talking.

"Okay okay… all I got are four names… Lemongrab, Goliad, Ghost Princess, and someone that calls herself the true Vampire Queen."

Emerald and everyone had confused looks on their faces from the names… however… Finn had this reaction to them.

"What the flip?! Lemongrab was in on this?! And Ghost Princess?!, there's no way she did this. I saw her spirit passed to the other side with her boyfriend. Also for the last two names, you must be lying because 1) Marceline is the true Vampire Queen and if she wanted to get rid of me she would do it herself and 2)... Goliad? There's no way. Stormo still has her locked in an epic mind battle."

Dawn had a surprised look on her face when she heard about the Vampire Queen title before she got Finn's attention by tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hold on, who are these people?, I get Marceline as the Vampire Queen so I'm guessing some kind of imposter is using her title, but who are the rest?" Dawn said when she floats around Finn to look at him with a worried look on her face.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking up.

"Okay well first, Goliad was one of Princess Bubblegum's creations. She made her as a replacement ruler in case PB… died. But that plan backfired so she created Stormo, my son, to keep Goliad in check since they both have mind powers. Lemongrab well… was another of PB's creations and is known as the Earl of Lemongrab. But is also a wacko. Ghost Princess was a Princess who happens to be a ghost and doesn't remember her past till she met this guy name Clarence, who was actually Ghost Princess's boyfriend from the past when there was a war and Clarence ended up killing her. Clarence felt so bad for doing that, he… overdosed on too much melted cheese which caused his body to… explode. Jake was sadly there and once he got hit with the cheese, he couldn't eat any of it no more. But anyway, Ghost Princess forgave Clarence, since she still loves him and the two were able to pass to the otherside as they kiss."

Everyone sweatdrops before Ruby spoke up to break the odd feeling silence.

"Err… ever consider having this Bubblegum person stop making living beings who could be royalty?, seems to be biting everyone in the ass right now…" Ruby said when 2 out of the 4 seemed more like Bubblegum's faults since they seem to be half of the issue right now, though she still wondered about the True Vampire Queen thing and how this Ghost princess was an issue even though she was suppose to be in the afterlife.

"Yeah… that Bubblegum person needs a new hobby when not trying to play Glob. As for Ghost Princess, Finn, you say she went to the afterlife but what if someone was using her actual body?" Me-Mow asked.

Finn in turn had a thoughtful look on his face before he had an idea.

"Maybe, plenty of people and bad guys know spells from around Ooo, I mean have you guys heard of the Lich?, well that guy could raise the dead like it was a simple spell to him, and not dissing Marcy, but she knew how to raise skeletons so maybe someone is using a similar spell like that?" Finn said when he gave those ideas which gave everyone thoughtful looks since it was a possibility… though that did leave this True Vampire Queen person, if not Marceline, which was a given all things considering, then who?

Though Maite did have this question.

"Well what about Goliad? You said Stormo is keeping her in check right Finn? Is there possibility that Goliad was able to escape?"

"Maybe the issue with the Ice Kingdom cause Stormo to be distracted for a moment which could have let this Goliad escape?, I mean it's not everyday a kingdom so close to the Candy Kingdom could be destroyed by your dad and Stormo could have sensed you were in danger or something?, maybe the reason why we don't know yet or something is that he is looking for Goliad to stop her, you said so yourself, he was made to stop Goliad right?, either that or he was knocked out where those two were and no one noticed and he's still out of it." Me-Mow suggests since she remembered that the Ice Kingdom was close to the Candy Kingdom.

Finn blinked a few times and was silent for a moment before he finally spoke up.

"Oh Glob… I have to warn PB and the others."

"Well it could be a few days, Pluton is still being repaired by Thaddeus after that explosion and his communicator could be damaged, better to wait and hope for the best Finn, if not, we could try sending a letter but it would be awhile before this Bubblegum would even get it." Dawn said while she had a worried look on her face while she worried for her daughter.

"Why not try and get Hunson to pass the message to Marceline?, I mean while it's true that Bug milk is rare here, we could check the marketplace for some, sometimes I see rare things not normally seen in the Badlands there." Me-Mow said while she had a thoughtful look on her face.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his before looking at Me-Mow.

"Maybe though… I'm not sure that's a good idea. For one, I don't know if there's any bug milk and 2… there might be some big drama between him and…" He said before pointing at Dawn.

"Oh let him bring on the Drama, I'll knock him down a peg or two!, two deathless beings fighting would be pointless and we could do it till the sun grows cold and I'm sure the new and improved Sexy Dawn could keep him in line with a stern talking to." Emerald said before he starts shadow boxing and missed the blush on Dawn's face from Emerald's compliments from the sexy comment.

Everyone blinked a bit before Finn looked at Dawn and asked this.

"What do you think Dawn? Should I contact him?"

Dawn, after she calmed down, looked thoughtful look on her face.

"Well… as long as we can keep him under wraps, I'm sure we can have him relay the message for us, though Finn, if you want, why not check the market place from here with the Familiar that you got?, should help us so we don't go there for nothing." Dawn said while she looks at Finn, more exactly, his head where the Eyeball familiar was napping, Finn had removed his battle moon and planet when got back to the throne room for a bit and pocket them since they needed to be looked at when they had trouble keeping up with Finn after Emerald's… rage moment…

Finn did have a thoughtful look on his face before speaking up.

"Yeah I might as well do that."

A moment later, after Finn equipped the Familiar's ring, he place the hand over his eye and closed both of his eyes before he was able to have the Familiar go to the Market place to see what was on the menu so to speak, though while Finn was busy, the conversation in the throne room was still going on while Maite stood next to Ruby.

"So Ruby, considering that Megara was it… gave us the info and what not… think she deserves a lighter punishment?, granted blowing up a home and trying to kill Finn is bad... but considering many people try to kill Finn daily, I'm pretty sure that is a moot point so to speak… anyway, considering she is your stalker, think we should either A, have Lillum and her daughters go all out on her, training her to be your personal pet?, put her in prison here for a time?, or do you have something else in mind?" Maite said when she looks at her daughter.

Finn and everyone else looked at Ruby, who said hedgehog humanoid took a moment to think this through before saying this after looking at Megara.

"You know… I should sent you to prison for trying to kill my boyfriend, even if you were trying to win my heart. However… since you did give us the intel… and was very desperate to try and be with me I decided that… you, Megara shall be trained and be my pet. But you also have to follow Me-Mow and Finn's orders since they'll be your other Master and Mistress."

"Wow, seems you really want to make sure she has some kind of use later huh?, I'm so proud my my little step girl, it seems I've had a good influence on you after all." Lillum said while she hugged Ruby from behind and rubbed her cheek on Ruby's.

Maite sweatdropped while Gata, Finn and Me-Mow blinked in surprise after hearing Ruby's choice while Ruby blushes from the hug.

Megara blushed a bit at the thought of being Ruby's pet but the part about Me-Mow and Finn did cause her to look thoughtful… though if anyone had a guess at where Megara's thoughts were going, it was Lillum when she saw Megara looking more and more lustful and crazed as the thought of being Ruby's pet enters her head more and more till she was chuckling with an unhenged look on her face and kept rubbing her hips together.

Everyone else blinked from that before Finn asked this.

"Uhh… what's with her?"

"Hmmm well I would bet that for the most part, that she's most likely thinking of all the kinky things Ruby would do to her if she followed her orders to the letter, and if not and I lost that bet… I would go for a full on week without sex but I'm so sure about that line of thought I would be surprised that if it really wasn't." Lillum shockingly said with a grin on her face.

Ruby was blushing brightly when she heard that while Finn and everyone else was a bit shock after hearing that.

"R-Right… just make sure she's trained well, mom. I know you will, just saying. Plus I hope you can get some of the crazy out. I want my new pet to at least enjoy being with Finn and the others." She said as she looked at her step mom.

Lillum in turn grins when she hugged Ruby tighter.

"Oh I will sweetie, and if you need lessons on how to please people… you know where to find Frost, Rose, and I if we're not around the throne room or around town." Lillum said before she kissed Ruby on the cheek and let her go before she floats towards Megara.

Ruby blushes from that while Finn and Me-Mow blush after hearing Ruby wants Megara to like them while Ayuyat felt a bit of Deja vu from this.

When Lillum got in front of Megara, she placed a finger on the hedgehog humanoid's chin and made her look at Lillum.

"So… considering the conditions… think you can deal with being Finn and Me-Mow's pet as well Megara?, if so… I can let you out to follow me, but try and attack Finn, and I will restrain you personally, can't have a soon to be sex slave disobey her teacher and her Mistress can we?" Lillum said while she grins lustfully at Megara when she looked her body up and down.

Megara did frown a bit and was gonna say something snarky before Ayuyat decides to bring her two cents.

"Girl don't even try because I've been there and still am. The training might sound bad but you can get used to it later. So if I were you, I say enjoy perks."

"Yup… Ayuyat here is, you haven't heard, WAS the bitchy boss of the bandits of the EZC but Emerald here managed to tame her and bring her to me for some much needed training, between you and me I think she's warming up to us… just a little…" Lillum said while she made a tiny pinch motion to show that little part while she grins at Megara.

Ayuyat crossed her arms with what Lillum said while Megara did sigh since she had no choice.

"I guess I can… follow those two's orders as long I'm with Ruby." She said which made Ruby blush a bit.

Lillum however giggles before she looks at Ruby.

"Hear that… Mistress Ruby… seems that if you want your pet to behave you'll have to give her treats or something if you want her to follow that command… why not go ahead and give her one real quick… a quick peck on the lips that is… consider it a taste of what you will do when you hit 18." Lillum said while she was careful of Emerald's glare right now, he had no idea about Ruby's fun with ladies behind his back and she didn't want to get Ruby in trouble so she worded it carefully to keep him from knowing.

Everyone else blink though Finn and Me-Mow knew of Ruby's fun side with other girls as the duo blushed.

Ruby did blush and was worried about her dad at the moment before Ruby got the courage to walk up to Megara and leaned down a bit before giving her soon to be sex slave a quick peck on the lips that made Megara, Finn and Me-Mow blush.

Emerald had to be restrained by Gata when she had the robotic hand grip his head tightly before Solar spoke up to get everyone's attention.

"So… now that this is settled… for now… Finn, any luck with the bug milk yet?" Solar said which caused Finn to try and speak while he held a hand up to try and put it over his eye but… ironically enough a container of bug milk dropped from the sky and lands in his hand surprising him greatly and he looked up and saw that his Familiar had brought it it seemed without Finn knowing, guess getting distracted by Ruby kissing another woman would be an attention getter.

"Uh, yeah." Finn said.

Everyone sweatdrops since that came out of nowhere but no one said anything when Emerald looks at Dawn.

"So… think you can keep him in line?, I'm more then willing to know him around a bit if he causes trouble." Emerald said while he punched a fist into his open hand to show he had no fear of Hunson.

"I believe I can if Hudson remembers what I'm capable of." She said with crossed arms under her chest.

"Yeah, and if not you could just flash him the goods and see where that goes, remember the whole share thing since he can't stick around long." Lillum teasingly said when she floats behind Dawn and hugged her while placing her head next to hers while grinning at the lower ranked succubus.

Dawn blushes from that while everyone else sweatdrops.

Finn then draws the weird face on the floor before spilling the bug milk on which the face absorbs.

"MALOSO VOBISCUM ET CUM SPIRITUM." Finn said before a moment later the portal starts to open.

A moment later, everyone saw the portal to the Nightosphere form and the screams of the damned were heard from inside.

"Wow… cheery place." Emerald muttered when he heard a pour soul scream for mercy on the other end.

That's when everyone sees two arms and legs appearing on the ground before they saw Hunson Abadeer himself in front of the group.

"Alright, who opened the door?" He asked before his eyes locked to Finn.

"Ah Finn. Nice to see you again. Though what's with the getup?"

Emerald then cleared his throat to get Hunson's attention while he had Lillum let go of Dawn and had a hand placed around Dawn's shoulders to calm her down when she looked nervous after seeing Hunson after so long.

Hunson blinked before looking at Emerald but before he could say anything, his eyes widen when he saw Dawn in the room.

"Dawn… you're alive." He said with a chipper tone.

"Yeah… though considering some of the stuff I heard from Finn, you might as well wish I was dead when I'm through with you." Dawn said when she starts to get angry and had Emerald let her go.

Hunson blinked before his eyes brows furrowed.

"And what did the boy tell you?" He asked while Finn gulped.

"Oh don't give me that shit, I'm talking about how our little girl was practically raised in Ooo alone!, you doing things that kept pushing her away more and more until you two stopped talking and what not for who knows how long, and I also heard about that stunt of yours with the Amulet around your neck and the parts where Finn tried to help you with Marceline and also saved her from that thing around your neck after you TRICKED our daughter… I am happy to see you but the stuff I heard is really making it hard to focus on happy thoughts when you messed with our daughter." Dawn growled out much to everyone's surprise that she showed no fear at all to the ruler of the Nightosphere when she walked up to Hunson and poked him in the chest a few times.

Hunson glares at Dawn before he stupidly asked this.

"Well if you were so concerned, where were you when Marceline was alone all this time?"

However, while Hunson saw his Wife's face look regretful and hurt, Emerald moved with such speed that before Hunson realized it, he was already flying through the EZC and out of it courtesy of Emerald's fist before he jumped after him, and the look on Emerald's face looked pissed beyond belief, so much so that it made the anger he showed Finn just a teasing moment in comparison while a dark mist emits from his body.

Hunson groans after landing on a rock outside of EZC before he tries to get up.

When he did get up, he saw he was outside of the city and a loud thud happened nearby which made him look to see a ball of dark energy near him which slowly dissipates to show Emerald with a royally pissed off look on his face, he even had some kind of mad grin as well.

" **You know… I did try to hold back since you were her husband… but… considering you don't even know what her side of the story is… I would suggest you really learn to keep that trap of yours shut… but in case you don't know who I am… I am Emerald… King of the EZC, all around Ladies man, and a Deathless being like you… I rescued Dawn after she found her way here and has been stuck here ever since, the Badlands are a pretty intense place after all for a Succubus who hasn't fed in who knows how long until she met me and a few good people here!"** Emerald growled out while a dark mist emits from him again.

Hunson blinked a few times before glaring at Emerald for that big punch.

"And what story is that?"

Emerald just chuckles darkly before he growled this out.

"Oh I don't know… why not think like this… you are a recently turned human to sex demon who is in a world that fears the unknown, you have Monster hunting people on your tail and you couldn't take your daughter because she would not only slow you down but if you were caught, then what is better?, to let your daughter fend for herself rather than get killed on the spot for being different!, and because of how stubborn those people are, you wind up in the middle of the Badlands where most things want to eat your insides… try and put two and two together!, I saved your wife from those fuckers and made them pay but because of how dangerous it was, I couldn't let Dawn leave the EZC until she was well enough, but because of her reluctance to have sex with anyone, at least up until now thanks to her hunger getting the better of her, she was powerless!, she had no other choice but to adapt to her situation!, so don't give me any shitty excuse that you had!, because unlike you… DAWN NEVER HAD A CHANCE TILL NOW TO EVEN HEAR ABOUT HER DAUGHTER!" Emerald growled out before he roared that last bit when he charged Hunson and slugged him through the gut and roars when he threw him into a canyon wall which collapsed around Hunson.

Hunson groans as he coughed up some blood before he gets up and summons some of his tentacles before using them to grab and throw rocks at Emerald.

Emerald grit his teeth and raised his hands to throw punches at the rocks which shattered them and his fists and arms were destroyed as a result before Emerald and Hunson's wounds start to heal up in front of one another's eyes.

Hunson then readied his tentacles again in case Emerald was gonna try something.

However Dawn yelling this did get their attention when she, and by proxy everyone else minus Megara, were flying to the duo thanks to a few spells from Lillum to have the non flight inclined follow her.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Dawn yelled while she and the others land and everyone saw the damage to Hunson and Emerald that healed up.

Hunson did reluctantly stop since it was Dawn before he retracted his tentacles.

Emerald grit his teeth and crossed his arms and looked away from everyone which showed that the fight was stopped before it could fully start.

Everyone else did sigh in relief before Maite spoke.

"Mr. Abadeer. We didn't bring you here so you and my husband can have a never ending battle, even though what you said was beyond asshole level." Maite said as she glared at the ruler of the Nightosphere.

Hunson flinched from that before Dawn spoke up when she placed a hand on Maite's shoulder.

"Please don't try and insult him… I did get onto him first and it got to this point… it seems like everything is my fault here." Dawn said while sounding depressed while Emerald starts to get pissed again when he looks at Hunson to fix this or this never ending fight will start in full.

Hunson gave Emerald a 'fuck you' look but seeing Dawn sad did soften his heart a bit before he walked towards the sad succubus.

He was then close enough before speaking.

"No Dawn…. This was my fault. You at least was only doing what was best for Marceline while I only cared about having her take over the Nightosphere."

Dawn sniffed a few times and wiped her eyes.

"R-Really?, still going to talk about that whole amulet thing later, especially with what I found out happened with Finn after I found out that he put it on but… it's nice to see you again." Dawn said when she gave Hunson a small smile.

Though when Hunson saw the smile, he surprised everyone when he got on his knees and actually let out a tear or two.

"There were times when I almost forgot that smile. When I thought something happened to you, I felt my heart broke when my agents couldn't find you and told me when the trailer was on fire. I felt like I lost you and Marceline. But then some guy with blue skin and glasses summons me and tells me that Marceline was alive. I thought maybe this was my chance but… all I did was try to make her do some chaos. I maybe a lord of evil but… even I can see the cold facts that I'm a terrible husband and father."

Dawn then surprised Hunson when she hugged his head between her breasts.

"Don't worry, we were not the best in many ways, but our little girl is alive and well I heard things from Finn here that she's back with this Bubblegum person and is… rocking… if I'm using that term right hehe, but it seems she is doing good all things considering… and you were never a bad husband… well… aggravating with how you always like to do Chaotic stuff but you were never bad to me…" Dawn said while she pets Hunson on the head and smiles at him some more.

Hunson did return the hug and felt some happiness after finally reuniting with her.

"I'm sorry for tricking our daughter Dawn. Reason I did that was because, I wanted her to be close to home. It may sound stupid but… when I see her, all I can think was how she looks like you."

Lillum giggles at the sight before she said this to Maite, though… she was a bit loud with this.

"Wow, considering things, I wonder how he will take that she had to sleep with Emerald and a few other men to survive." Lillum said which made everyone blink for various reasons and Dawn blushed brightly when that was said out loud while Emerald got a Stoic look on his face while he looked to the sky.

Hunson's eyes widen before stepping back a bit after letting go of Dawn.

"WHAT?!"

Lillum however sighs before she floats over, gripped Hunson's right ear, and pulled hard.

"Listen you Deathless idiot, Dawn was a starving Succubus when we found her and she fought tooth and nail to keep from doing anything sexual which left her in a pretty weakened state, and her hunger was getting to her badly, take one good look at Dawn, and tell me that you didn't think a sexy woman like her would get action from a lot of people… but she chose not to until it got too much to her… if you want to blame anyone, blame yourself for that for choosing a species that could take a pounding from you but would require sex daily to survive… I'm a succubus as well so I know how Dawn here feels and she pretty much starved herself for centuries until a few weeks ago…" Lillum said when she let go of Hunson and hugged Dawn and pets her on the head to comfort her.

Hunson rubbed his ear before speaking up.

"I'm not bothered at the fact that Dawn fooled around with some people since she needs to feed. It's the part that she had sex with this jerk what got me." He said after pointing his thumb at Emerald.

"Hey!, I'll admit that my first impression wasn't good with you but it wasn't without reason!" Emerald growled out before Lillum sighs and let go of Dawn before she grabbed both Emerald and Hunson's ears and pulled on them hard again and growled this to the duo.

" **Will you two stop fighting for one second and look at Dawn and tell me that fighting like this is pointless!, we get it!, you two don't like one another right now!, but you both care for Dawn so zip your lips, get a long and maybe we can work something out if Dawn has to stay in the mortal realm and Hunson has to go back to the Nightosphere!, act like rulers instead of fucking children for Globs sake!"** Lillum growled out before letting their ears go and while they did rub their healing ears, they did look at Dawn to see what kind of look that she had on her face or to hear if she had to say anything.

Dawn had given the duo a puppy look to make the two men she cared for to stop fighting.

The duo jolt from the look before they looked at one another, then back to Dawn before Emerald groans and held his hand out for a handshake.

"Truce?" Emerald said while he looks at Hunson.

Hunson was reluctant but shook Emerald's hand nonetheless.

"Truce." He said before looking at Lillum.

"Be lucky you're not a man cause I have half a mind to take you down and force feed you bananas." He said which made Finn almost hurl as he remembered those fruits.

Though Lillum had no idea what Hunson meant about that, she did grin and surprised him when she gripped him hard from the front of his pants and gripped his dick and balls.

"Well while I don't get the banana thing, I wouldn't mind choking on your long thick banana since you seem well equipped… but just a little tip…" Lillum said before she gripped Hunson's dick hard enough to cause him to wince.

"Thanks to my experience with Emerald… I know how to deal with guys like you… you leave yourself wide open to attacks but the pain still remains I bet… so try and guess what I can do to your little big tentacle here?... and another tip… I'm not scared of you, I came from a different Dead world so dealing with anger prone demons is a forte of mine… after all… I love an angry demon who likes it rough..." Lillum said before she teased Hunson by licking his ear and letting him go before she floats away with her ass on display.

Hunson blinked a few time before blushing a bit at what Lillum just said while staring at her ass.

Dawn cleared her throat while giving Hunson a half lidded look.

Hunson jolts before whistling nonchalantly.

Dawn rolled her eyes before she said this to get Hunson's attention.

"Considering I'll most likely be feeding on others to keep my strength up, I can't complain if you go after other woman, but try and remember to show restraint mister, remember from before we were together and you caused quite a number of Demonesses to come after me when I got your hand in marriage?" Dawn said surprising a lot of people.

Hunson chuckled nervously as he pulled his collar a bit.

"I see you haven't forgotten that."

"Considering I jumped by a few demonesses and forced to be their pet for a few days while they tried to get in your pants, it would be hard to forget." Dawn said while she narrowed her eyes at Hunson.

"So… how were those ladies anyway?, been a long time since I was around, I bet they felt nice huh?" Dawn said while she keeps giving Hunson a half lidded look.

Hunson however did say this after rubbing his head.

"Actually, I haven't been in contact with those ladies for a while. When I thought you died, I just wasn't in the mood for fun, except with torturing the demons there."

Dawn blinked at that before blushing a bit while Lillum had a mischievous look on her face.

"Well then… why not go back so we can have a reunion party… I mean it has been awhile for you right Hunson?... we could make it interesting as well if you want to hear me out… but that is for later, if no one has any questions, we should get back to the throne room, I think we left Megara alone there and Frost and Rose may have found her and you know how much they like to tease tied up people… right Me-Mow." Lillum said before looking at Me-Mow with a grin on her face while Dawn blushed brightly when she got where Lillum was going with this.

Me-Mow was blushing brightly before she asked Finn this to change the subject.

"Uh say Finn, how come you almost hurled when bananas was mentioned?"

Finn did shudder before looking at Me-Mow.

"Trust me Me-Mow, you don't want to know. All I can say is after what I saw, I no longer eat bananas."

Many were confused minus some who sweatdrop though… Hunson did say this.

"Oh you mean no one here knows besides you?, well I'll tell you where they come from, they come from the-!" Hunson tried to say before Dawn covered Hunson's mouth with her hand.

"Oh trust us dear, you don't want to know, it will ruin a lot of things for you since many here know bananas are fruits in the mortal world!, not whatever it is that Hunson is trying to say… **right dear?"** Dawn said before she got a bit of a cold look on her face at the end when made Hunson pale quite a bit before he gave a thumbs up in agreement to show he would shut up now.

Finn sighs in relief before he spoke up to the group.

"So should we head back now?"

Everyone nods before they all start to head back to the EZC while the scene went back to Tobi in the meantime who was running to the entrance when he felt something off fly away from the throne room a few minutes ago.

"What the ever loving fuck was that unsettling feeling?" Tobi wondered out loud while he got to the gate, however 10 minute passed sense then and he had to run from one side of the EZC to the other and when he starts to run down the ramp, someone crashed into him which made him and the person groan and tumble til Tobi was on his back and a person was on top of him… while his hands… were gripping something soft it seemed.

"GAH!" Shouts a female voice while the camera pulled away a bit to show Gata, who had ran up the ramp for the cooling shade, had crashed into Tobi.

However thanks to the fact that Tobi didn't know who Gata was yet, he and Gata's reactions after they look one another in the faces made a lot of sense with Tobi's hands trying to get away from Gata's chest in a panic but ended up groping her a few more times and when everyone else got up the ramp… they saw Gata screaming, covering her chest and her robotic arm slugged Tobi in the face full force which launched him through a wall and his twitching legs hanged from the hole.

Everyone blinked in confusion while Finn quickly rushes to Gata with a worried look.

"You okay Gata?!"

"N-No!, some perverted creep crashed into me and groped my chest!" Gata said which made Emerald get angry when he starts looking around.

"DAMNIT XAN!, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!, YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" Emerald yelled out since he missed seeing Tobi get launched into the wall before Tobi groans loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Tobi?" Ruby questioned while blinking in confusion.

Tobi slowly pulled himself free of the hole in the wall while a pipe was sticking through his gut before a wide eyed Gata yelled this.

"THERE HE IS THE PERVERT!" Gata yelled while pointing at Tobi much to everyone's confusion and Tobi's anger.

"Pervert!?, you crashed into me lady!, who the fuck are you!, your the one who did this to me before I could get a word in edgewise!" Tobi growled out while he pulled the pipe free of his body and it healed up before Gata's eyes.

"Okay, you need to chill Tobi before you end up getting punched again." Finn said as he was defending Gata while Gata glares a bit at Tobi.

Tobi gave Finn an intense look while he approched him.

"First off, try and not threaten me Finn… I could kick your ass easy right now and with me being as pissed off as I am now, really bad to keep pushing me!, and while I maybe deathless, it doesn't me getting hit by a robotic fist and into a wall and getting a pipe speared through my body doesn't hurt!" Tobi growled out while he looked more and more pissed while he cracked his knuckles.

Gata growled while Finn held her back.

Maite sighs before she walks over to Tobi and grabbed his ear.

"OWOWOW!, what gives mom!, she knocked me through a wall and I got a metal pipe through my body!, don't I have a liberty to get pissed from something like that!" Tobi got out through the pain while he points to the hole in his shirt where the pipe went through and where his clothing got torn up from the impact of crashing through the wall… which… showed a lot more muscle then Tobi would have liked.

Gata blinked a bit when she realized how much damage she did while Maite spoke.

"You do Tobi, however you clearly don't see the misunderstanding here. Now I want you to calm down now." She said with a serious look.

Tobi, not liking the serious look, gave Gata a look that showed that she wasn't friendly to him before he said this.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm the one in the wrong for getting pissed, if anyone needs me, I'll be around Gramps's place getting a meal… and I was worried something wrong was happening outside of town… freaking dark energy… shirts ruined now…" Tobi muttered before he got out of Maite's grip and ran off before anyone could stop him.

Gata now kinda felt a bit bad for what just happened before speaking to Maite.

"I'm sorry Maite."

"No, I should be, Tobi normally has trouble fitting in with others like you since he has an ability he technically doesn't want, just like his Father Emerald here, Tobi is Deathless, so no matter how many times he gets damaged or blown up, he always seems to pull himself together, sometimes he seems harder to kill then his father as well, anyway, I would give Tobi a chance to cool down before you two apologize, I'm willing to defend you from him Gata, but even I can see punching a person through a wall, robotic fist or not over an accident is overkill so to speak." Maite said while she had a patient look on her face while Hunson was close enough to hear about Tobi and his Deathless state as well… was it a family trait here?

Gata rubbed her arm a bit before looking at Maite.

"Again sorry. Just... didn't expect to be groped."

"Well it's not the worse thing that can happen, I mean you gotta admit that seeing his shirt all torn up did give you some ideas right?" Lillum teasingly said when she reminded Gata of how torn up Tobi's shirt was.

Gata blinked before she crossed her arms.

"I was not looking at his muscles!"

"Why so defensive?, not trying to insult you, just saying that many would love to see Tobi let loose and you pretty much got him to lose his normally infamous cool." Lillum said when she floats by Gata.

Gata did blink a bit in confusion.

"How is punching him to a wall make him lose his cool?"

"Well he normally shakes of injuries but when you pretty much got Emerald to accidently compare him to Xan, who normally tries to cop a feel from Dawn here, well… you can see how Tobi would lose his cool." Lillum said while grinning at the look on Dawn's face when Xan was mentioned while Hunson just looked straight up confused on this Xan person.

Dawn was blushing a bit brightly before Gata spoke.

"So being compared to a pervert is that bad?"

"When it comes to being compared to Xan it is… I mean you heard of his antics at least right?, remember the hot spring issue I talked about?... well that's tame compared so some of the stuff that he's done." Emerald said while facepalming and was thankful he didn't Xan's more… perverted tendencies…

"And why this guy hasn't been arrested or castrated by the women for obvious reason?" Hunson asked.

"Let me put this in a way that you will understand… Xan may not look it but he trained my brothers and I to be what we are, perverted actions aside, he's relatively harmless as long as you don't piss him off, not even if Demonga, Tempest, or I tag teaming could take Xan on, but that was years ago, still doesn't mean he's not a dangerous old man, trust me, if he gets caught by a ladies from his actions, they can go all out on him, but try and stop him yourself and you'll see what I mean, and long story short, he maybe killable, but he's harder to kill then you and I combined, besides ironically enough when push comes to shove, Old man Xan does protect the ladies when it counts so his… tendencies to Women do have a plus side." Emerald said while he had trouble explaining Xan to Hunson and actually looked like he was struggling to find good things about the old man.

Hunson did blink a few times before speaking up

"Okay…. Though I have to ask." He said before looking at Finn.

"How come you're here in the Badlands Finn?"

Finn cringed a bit before he starts to explain everything to Hunson, the melting of the ice Kingdom, his banishment from Ooo by most of the Royals minus Marceline, Phoebe, and Bubblegum, his coming to the EZC with Pluton, the Water Nymphs, BMO, and Me-Mow when they ran into her, everything that happened in the EZC up till now and even his house getting bombed and Ruby getting Megara as her… pet.

"...So you see…. I'm not here by choice at first but now… I… kind of like it here for a few reasons…" Finn said while he glanced at Me-Mow and Ruby after he explained the part about them being his girlfriends now.

Said duo blush while Hunson blinked a few times.

"Well damn… that's cold on those royals after all you did for them. But I do see why you like this place… in some way." He said before wiggling his eyebrows at Finn for getting lucky.

Finn blushed while Emerald looked like he was ready to hammer Hunson into the ground before Solar came to the rescue.

"Actually Finn is waiting till he is 18 before he does anything with Ruby, I mean wouldn't you get irritated if a guy went after your little girl and you didn't know him well?" Solar said to help Hunson see where Emerald's anger was coming from when he looked away from everyone.

"Wouldn't know since I don't know my daughter's love life. But I can get the picture. Funny thing, I always thought something was going between Finn and Marceline since she's always protective of him."

Finn blushed from that when he remembered Marceline's figure from last time before he got a confused look on his face.

"Hold on, what about Ash?, pretty sure you would have known about that Donk at least." Finn said when he wondered if Marceline never mentioned Ash around her dad.

"Hmmm, actually she did mention of a guy she used to date but didn't give me a name. Though she told me that she dumped him hard. That the same guy?" Hunson asked.

"Well did she tell you that Ash tried to get the memory of their breakup erased and tried to treat her as a servant?, guy was a… what's the D word again?, dough… doche… something bag?" Finn said while he tried to remember that word he heard once while he didn't notice the angered looks on Hunson and Dawn's faces when they heard about this Ash in detail.

" **Where is this bastard at Finn?"** Hunson said with a demonic tone to his voice.

Finn jolts before he managed to get Ash's address down.

"...He's in Ooo right here on this map… though if you go there… mind not sucking souls out of people and give PB and Marcy a message from me?" Finn said while Emerald gave an interesting idea.

"Yeah, and you could take Dawn with you, she can keep you from soul sucking and get a family reunion right?" Emerald said while he looks to Dawn to see if that idea would work.

Hunson did blink a bit while Dawn grabbed his arm.

"I think that would work well. Though things might get awkward with Marceline but I can make sure to keep this one from sucking up souls… well except the ex." She said with creepy grin as she was thinking of evil stuff to do to Ash.

Lillum giggles before she got in one final tease.

"Though I'm guessing for that to happen… you'll need to suck on something of Hunson's to keep him from doing that I bet." Lillum teasingly said and loved the look on Dawn's face when that look appeared.

Dawn was blushing brightly when she knew what Lillum meant.

Hunson in turn blushed as well before Lillum gave a fist pump into the air.

"But first, time to celebrate after we get Megara set up, we got two past lovers reunited and got Ruby a sexy soon to be trained pet, and since the throne room is being repaired, let's go to Gramps's place to help Gata and Tobi apologize to one another and have some good eats courtesy of that big ol chef, and hopefully after that, we adults can have some real fun later before Hunson and Dawn leaves for a bit." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face before she gestured for everyone to follow her.

Everyone agreed with Lillum since they can use some food before following Lillum while Finn held Me-Mow and Ruby's hands.

While the group walked, a Flame Elemental woman, the former Bandit Flannery was walking by while she carried some Leaper food through the street and while Emerald's group passed by…. Finn in turn could have sworn he saw someone looking a lot like Phoebe but with green flames when said Flame Elemental bandit passed him on the road.

Finn stopped walking since he believed he was actually looking at Phoebe.

"Phoebe?"

However while he did see the flame Elemental woman walking by and going down an alleyway, it looks like Flannery didn't notice him yet since his voice was so low when he said Phoebe's name.

Finn separates from the group and follows the green flame elemental in to the alleyway and tries to get her attention as he runs.

"Phoebe wait!"

However while everyone saw Finn do that, Flannery in her confusion looks around and looks back while saying this.

"Who's Phoebe?" Flannery said before she got wide eyes when she came face to face with Finn and blushed brightly while her green flames were seen.

Finn stops running when he got a good look at Flannery before he spoke up.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were Queen of Flames since I see some resemblance."

Flannery blushed a bit since that was like a compliment to her.

"W-well…. Thanks… sorry for the trouble Finn…" Flannery said while she had a cute blush on her face as a result of coming face to face with her crush.

Finn, though blushed from how cute that was, blinked in confusion.

"How did you know my… wait… green flames… you must be Flannery." He said after realizing it.

"Wait… how do you know about me?" Flannery said while feeling a bit of dread in her gut if Finn found out she was a ex-bandit.

"Well I heard about you from Cynthia, and later your boss Ayuyat said how she was like a sister to you." Finn said.

Flannery pales a bit from that since Finn could have been told many things about her from Ayuyat.

"I-I see, well sorry for keeping you, got Leaper food to deliver, gotta go!, bye!" Flannery said before she tried to walk away with a panicked look on her face.

Finn blinked before he tries to stop when he goes to grab her arm.

"Whoa wait!"

However it seemed the bag of food was heavier than Finn thought because when Flannery was spun around thanks to the force of the spin, Finn and the back was knocked to the ground and the air was knocked out of him for a moment while Flannery had a horrified look.

"I-I'm so… I mean… I didn't!..." Flannery tried to say to the winded Finn before she got teary eyes and starts to run off.

Finn groans as he tries to get the bag off.

"W-Wait!" He shouts.

However when she ran into the crowd on the other end of the alleyway, she was long gone before Finn could even get out of the alleyway.

"G-Glob dammit." He said after getting the bag off of him.

Ruby and Me-Mow then ran down the alley way with Me-Mow leading the duo.

"Finn!, what happened, we heard a loud thud after you went down this way, you alright?" Ruby said while she checked Finn for injuries while Me-Mow looked at the Leaper feed next to Finn with a curious look on her face.

"Y-Yeah. Just almost got the wind knocked out of me." Finn said.

"Yeah by a 20 pound bag of Leaper feed, what happened?, I heard you mutter something about Phoebe and you took off this way, miss your fiery Queen already?" Me-Mow said while she gave Finn a teasing grin.

Finn did blush a bit before speaking.

"Well yes but when we were walking, I saw a flame elemental that looked a lot like Phoebe, so I went after her but realized that her flames were green. That's when I realized that she was Flannery. Ayuyat's little… sister figure."

"Ah… and I think I heard Emerald mentioning to Ayuyat and what not that she had a crush on you... wow… now that I think about it, you say you have trouble with women but they seem to line up for you, why didn't you try anything with them sooner?" Me-Mow asked when she had trouble believing that Finn had lady troubles till now.

Finn blushes brightly a bit before speaking.

"Well back then, I was focusing on saving people and… I was having crush on… Princess Bubblegum, before I met Phoebe."

"Uh huh, and I named my Pinky toe Madam, what about that Marceline lady or a few other lady friends?, I saw that blush when Hunson talked about Marceline and you… so… did you two have history together?" Me-Mow teasingly said while Ruby got a curious look on her face from this kind of gossip.

"N-No." Finn said while blushing brightly.

"Ah ha!, I knew something was going on, if you really don't have anything going on, why blush like that in the first place?" Me-Mow said while she grins at Finn while Ruby gave Finn a very curious look… that had sparkles in her eyes for some reason, like the mega puppy dog pout in conjunction with a curious look for a all new adorable look.

Finn again blush from that before he shook his head a bit.

"Okay just keep it down please. Look, Marceline and I are just friends, I mean she might've been a small crush that I had on her, but no. She's my friend who's a radical dame that likes to play games that's all. The only women I have my heart set on is you two."

"Really?, bet her naked body didn't help that right?, remember you coughed up that info to all of us at Mr. Brights place remember?... so personally on a one to ten scale, how hot was she compared to us?, I mean she is a shapeshifter after all." Me-Mow teased when she enjoyed seeing Finn acting like this.

Finn was blushing brightly in embarrassment.

"I-I don't want to do this!"

"Ah I see, guess we don't stack up to the legendary Vampire Queen then." Me-Mow said while she turned away from Finn and he never noticed the grin on Me-Mow's face while Ruby did the same when she got the idea.

"W-Wait!" Finn said to stop them.

Me-Mow and Ruby grin before they look at Finn with slight smiles to not seem off to Finn.

"Yes?" The duo said while waiting for Finn to speak.

Finn sighs a bit before he said this while blush brightly.

"Okay… I won't deny that… Marcy was attractive… even when I saw her bod and if she didn't have shapeshifting Powers, I would say that… the three of you would've tide."

"Seriously?" Me-Mow said while she looked and hers and Ruby's bodies and while she wouldn't brag about it, she was a bit proud now to have an eye catching figure while Ruby felt the same and wondered if Finn had luck with shapely women.

"Yes. But I like to point out that I deeply care for you two no matter what." Finn said.

"Maybe… Hey Ruby… if Finn wants to have nothing to do with Megara for now, why don't we give him a good show later of us dominating her, should be a good way to get him to really act on his feelings if that tent in his pants are anything to go by." Me-Mow said before she looks down and grins for obvious reasons.

Finn blinked before he looked down and his eyes widen when he saw the bulge in his pants before he squat down and used his legs to cover it.

Me-Mow and Ruby giggle before they get next to Finn.

"Well don't worry about it too much, we should get going or the others will worry about us, right Ruby." Me-Mow said while she looks to the Hedgehog humanoid.

Ruby did nod her head before Finn spoke up.

"Yeah… why don't you both go on ahead and I'll try to catch up once I'm… better."

"Oh no you don't, if we leave you, you may go after this Flannery woman to try and clear things up like the hero you are, at the very least, if you're doing this, then Ruby and I are coming with so you don't trip over your tongue if you have a thing for fiery women and want to get a third girlfriend, not saying anything bad about that but she does sound like she had a crush on you right?" Me-Mow said when she got a serious look on her face.

Ruby also gave Finn a serious look while said human was feeling nervously at the stares.

"I wasn't gonna go look for her. I mean I'm a bit worried when she just ran off but I don't know where she could be. Also I just need to wait for my… well thing to go down because I don't think Emerald would appreciate that I'm walking around in public with my… sword sticking out."

Me-Mow rolled her eyes before she looked to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, mind going to the others and telling them that Finn and I will need a couple minutes?, say he had to get his bootlaces replaced when one snapped or something, I'll be helping Finn with his… issue real quick." Me-Mow said while she hoped Ruby got the analogy.

Ruby, though blushed, nods at Me-Mow before she kissed Finn on the forehead after leaning down before she quickly went to the others while Finn blinked as he had a somewhat deja vu feeling, believing that Me-Mow is gonna do something.

Though Me-Mow did say this when she looked around and saw that there was a few boxes around them which helped hide them from view.

"Alright Finn, unzip those pants and lets get that boner of yours gone, might as well show what I've learned to my boyfriend right?" Me-Mow said with a grin on her face.

Finn gulped as he was blushing brightly before getting behind the boxes and unzip his pants before pulling his dick out.

Me-Mow grins when she sees the size before she approached Finn.

"Nice size… now to see how long you can last." Me-Mow said before the scene went to a bit later with Me-Mow, who was walking out of the alleyway with a grin, was wiping her mouth with a napkin and Finn, who stumbles a bit from the alleyway with a dazed look on his face.

"W-Wow... Me-Mow. You have one amazing mouth." He said with a happy look on his face.

Me-Mow, after chuckling, looks at Finn with a teasing grin on her face.

"Well… considering I didn't gag on that monster, should show that I never stopped sword swallowing so to speak, though next time warn me when you want to jam your sword in, I nearly made a mess of my outfit from the lack of air." Me-Mow said while she teased Finn when she pulled a Dagger from her mouth before she put it back and walked from Finn while her hips swayed with each step.

Finn blushes brightly before he was able to catch up to his feline girlfriend before grabbing Me-Mow's paw with his hand.

Me-Mow just gripped it lightly before they saw Ruby at the entrance to Gramps's place and she saw the duo approach while they held one another's hands.

"Hey you two… hope things went well.." Ruby said before blushing which made Me-Mow grin.

"Oh… I don't know… Finn really give me a good protein shake so he is at least productive… how did my mouth feel Finn?, why not give Ruby the juicy details… I mean if Ruby learns that dick growth spell, I could personally show her what I can do with this sword swallowing mouth." Me-Mow teasingly said when she let go of Finn's hand and walked to Ruby with a swing of her hips.

Finn looks at Ruby with a big blush on his face as he didn't know what to say to his hedgehog girlfriend and was worried if Emerald was somehow listening in.

However Me-Mow just chuckles and leaned in to whisper some things to Ruby which made her face blush more and more as Me-Mow gave all the dirty details and how big Finn was.

Finn didn't know what was going on but Ruby was blushing brightly after hearing all the details about Finn's dick that Me-Mow whispered.

Me-Mow then pulled away to say this with a lustful tone to her voice.

"...Though the really intense part that I liked was Finn taking charge and making me choke on it a few times, maybe I should bring Finn to Mistress so he can really get some lessons from a real pro." Me-Mow said before she walked by Ruby and teased her a bit by slapping the Hedgehog humanoid on the ass before she enters Gramps's place to get something to eat.

Ruby at first jolt from the slap before blushing brightly when she actually had a thought of Finn taking charge in bed while Finn couldn't believe Me-Mow said that… even though it was true.

Ruby keeps blushing more before she cleared her throat so she could speak.

"So… really felt nice with Me-Mow huh?, maybe I should take some lessons since… I'm not exactly… male savvy." Ruby said with a brighter blush on her face since she normally did stuff secretly with women.

Finn blushed brightly after hearing that and didn't know what to say for a moment.

"Shall we... head inside? Yours and Me-Mow's meal are on me."

Ruby smiles a bit at that before she gave him a teasing grin.

"Well finally starting to pay me back after all those meals?, nice to know I can count on you for a meal every now and then now, hope your adjusting to the missions here at least." Ruby said when she turned to the door and walked to it while gesturing for Finn to follow, she wasn't insulting Finn, but it was fun to tease him sometimes.

Finn felt embarrassed since he knew that Ruby had helped out with the meals but thanks to the missions he received, he was able to receive money for treating his girlfriends for a nice meal and also help pay his rent.

Though sadly, now that his home was gone thanks to Megara, Finn is gonna have to save big when he starts looking for a new home that is closer to Ruby's home for obvious reasons.

When the duo got inside of the Guild bar, they saw that many in their group was already having a fun time, Emerald was with Lillum, Maite, Solar, and Ayuyat, while Dawn was having a nice chat with one another to catch up on some things while Me-Mow, at the bar near Gramps, gestured for the duo to get next to her and when they did, Me-Mow said this to the duo.

"Hey you two, what took you both so long?, you were about to miss Gata over there trying to apologize to Tobi and him back." Me-Mow said when she points her thumb away from the group and Finn and Ruby saw a nervous Gata try gather the courage to speak with Tobi who didn't notice her yet, looks like he got a new shirt to get rid of the ripped old one.

The duo can see how nervous Gata was before Finn looked at Me-Mow.

"Think we should do something?"

"Maybe, but we should see how Gata does on her own, I mean ever see Tobi look flustered before?, I mean ever see him with a lady if you get what I mean?" Me-Mow said while she had a fanged grin on her face.

Finn and Ruby did look thoughtful while Gata took a deep breath before she got the courage to tap on Tobi's shoulder.

Tobi in turn blinked a few times before he looked over to see Gata and had slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yes?" Tobi said while keeping his tone in check but the look on his face told him he wasn't thrilled to see Gata next to him.

Finn did frown when he saw that while Gata rubbed her arm a bit before she spoke up.

"I just want to say that… I'm… sorry for overreacting and… comparing you to a pervert."

"Really?, because when I got pissed, you seemed pretty against apologizing, what changed your mind?" Tobi asked with a curious tone when he looked Gata in the eyes to show pure curiousness.

Gata did had a slight blush from the look before speaking.

"Well… I was still pissed about being… groped before realizing that… what happened back there was an accident."

"I see… well I'm willing to apologize for the groping but I'm still a bit steamed because it's not everyday one gets knocked through a wall and a pipe goes through a body, if it was anyone else that would have been fatal and things could have been much worse." Tobi said while hoping Gata got the message that if it wasn't a Deathless being getting that attack… things could have been much much worse.

Gata did pale as she remembered how much damage she caused.

"Again, sorry. I didn't realize how much damage I caused. I would only use this arm for self defense or work use. I even used it to punch your dad all the way to a leaper breeding ground."

Tobi looked thoughtful from that before Tobi went back to his meal.

"Well my dad probably deserved it since I saw him chasing Finn earlier, though I must say, if that's your tech for simple stuff, then call me impressed since you did a lot of damage to my dad and I it seems." Tobi said before he eats his burger that he had while complimenting Gata's tech.

Gata did blush at the compliment when she felt that she was making some progress.

"Thanks… Is there a way that… I can do anything to make things right with us?"

Tobi hums at that before he looks at Gata.

"Get me a new shirt to replace the one that got ripped to the Nightosphere and we're even." Tobi surprisingly said before he went back to eating his meal.

Gata did blink at the request but it was better than nothing.

"Okay. What size are you?"

"Hmm, Extra large?, I normally use a size change spell on shirts that are bigger or smaller than my body so no real issue on size, just don't get anything too colorful like pink or something like that, I mean do I look like someone to wear eye catching colors?" Tobi said with a stoic look on his face.

Gata sweatdropped before asking.

"Do you at least have a favorite color?"

"Hmm… Purple or Black?" Tobi said before he bit into his food again.

"Really? Those are my favorites too." Gata said.

"I see, well you hungry?, Gramps's food is good if you never ate here, how about this, I pay for your meal first and you can cover me next time, consider it a way to had a good view of one another right?" Tobi said while he didn't think much of it.

Gata did had thoughtful look on her face before looking at Tobi with a grin on her face.

"Well I am hungry, so… sure thing Mr. Moody Mc Deathless."

Tobi blinked a few times at that while he gave Gata a funny look since he couldn't speak with a mouth full of food.

Gata did giggle at the look before speaking up after sitting next to Tobi.

"Sorry. In my dimension I sometimes over-complicate with nicknaming people."

Tobi took a moment to swallow his food while Gramps approached the duo before Tobi and Gata start talking about the Dimension thing after Gata got her meal while on the other end of the booth, Finn, Me-Mow, and a surprisingly giddy Ruby watched the scene with smile when it seemed the issue between Tobi and Gata was fixed.

"Wow, that was fast. And I was planning to come over and slap Tobi on the back of his head if he made Gata cry." Finn said.

"And you would probably be punched across the room if you did that… hey Ruby, why are you looking so happy that Tobi and Gata buried the hatchet?, yeah its a good mood now but why are you looking like that?" Me-Mow said to Finn before she looks at Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"Well for starters, Tobi seems more open right now which is a good thing… and second… this could be a good possible start for a romance for Tobi if things go well." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

Finn blinked a few times before looking at Tobi and Gata for a moment before looking at Ruby.

"Really?" He asked.

"Well tell me if you saw Tobi talk this long to another female aside from me, Me-Mow and the rest of our friends alone like that." Ruby said with a grin on her face.

Finn did had a thoughtful look on his face before remembering how Tobi wasn't much talk to any of the girls in EZC, besides Ruby's friends.

"Point taken."

"Yup, but we should talk about it later, for now, Gramps is approaching." Ruby said before Gramps got to the trio.

"Hello Finn, Ruby, Me-Mow, you here on a date?, or you here for a meal before we have another cooking lesson Finn?" Gramps said while he smiles a bit at Finn.

Me-Mow blinked before looking at Finn.

"You're taking cooking lessons Finn?"

Finn did chuckle before looking at Me-Mow.

"Well yeah. I did ask Gramps when I first took you here. I feel like I can learn some great skills from Gramps if I'm ever on a long mission or… if I want to impress you and Ruby with what I can make." He said before wiggling his eyebrows at the duo.

Me-Mow and Ruby, though blushed a bit, giggles at Finn's attempt at flirting before Me-Mow spoke up after she calmed down.

"W-Wow, well if you ever get that good, let me know, I'm partial to fish if you hadn't noticed… or a nice thick hot dog..." Me-Mow said while she grins at Finn in a teasing way a moment later when she counter teased Finn.

Finn blushes from that but did decide to say this while grinning.

"Well that depends…" He said before leaning in.

" _How thick do you want it?"_ He whispered.

Me-Mow blushed brightly from that before she chuckles at the tease.

"Not bad… though better stop while you are ahead Finn, don't want to start a teasing match you will lose, I got plenty to match it." Me-Mow said with a look that showed she was serious about knowing plenty of ways to counter tease Finn.

Finn chuckled before leaning back.

"Yeah, I will definitely lose since I never tease or flirt before."

"Yup, but for now, we should get a meal in us before we go and figure out where you are crashing for the night Finn." Me-Mow said before she went to look at the menu while Gramps looked confused.

"Dare I ask about what happened to your old place?" Gramps asked with a raised bushy eyebrow.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before saying this.

"It got… blown up. And no, it wasn't Emerald."

"I see, well I hope you find a new place sooner or later but hopefully you can find some place to stay in for the night, want a free meal to cheer you up?, consider it a housewarming gift in advance and as a comfort food as well." Gramps said with a wide grin on his face.

"Actually that would help, thanks Gramps." He said as he game the elder chef an appreciative smile.

"Right, so what meal do you all want?" Gramps asked before the scene went to much much later with Emerald, Lillum, Dawn, Hunson, Solar, Ayuyat, Gata, Tobi, Finn, Me-Mow, and Ruby walked into the throne room and saw Frost and Rose messing with Megara while she was tied up, seems they were teasing her with light pets and what not.

"Hehe, so sister, think we should bring her into the training room?, she looks good enough to eat." Frost said when she hugged Megara from behind and Megara's head went between Frosts clothed breasts.

Rose giggles as she saw the tied up Hedgehog blush before Rose looks at Frost.

"No kidding, if Ruby hadn't claim her as a pet, we could be doing so many fun things with her."

"Well it's a good thing you two will be training her soon." Lillum said with a grin on her face when she approached her daughters.

The duo looked at their mother before smiling.

"Oh hi mom, you're back. We take it that things are okay now?" Rose asked.

"Well besides Finn here needing a new home thanks to Meg here blowing it up, everything went surprisingly well, but let me introduce Dawn's Husband, Hunson Abadeer, Ruler of the Nightosphere." Lillum said before she held a hand out to Hunson while Frost and Rose saw the powerful being.

"Yo." Hunson said while Frost and Rose blinked when they saw him.

"That's Dawn's husband?" Frost asked.

"Wow, gotta say he's not bad looking, would have thought the Ruler of the Nightosphere would look more monstrous." Rose said while she waved flirtatiously at Hunson.

Hunson did blink before glancing a bit at Dawn to see what her reaction is.

Dawn in turn just sighs before she said this.

"You can say hi but they are Emerald's little girls, not even 18 yet so try and not get too friendly with them for now." Dawn said much to Emerald's shock when he got wide eyes from that.

"Like I would go that far." Hunson said while feeling a bit offended that they would think he would go do this to a child. Succubus or not, he's not into lolicons from the look of it, even if Frost and Rose looked nothing like children with bodies like theirs.

Lillum giggles from that before she floats to Hunson.

"Right, but they do have plenty of fun with their own pets and Me-Mow when they teach her things, but for now, Forst, Rose, untie Megara, I got her some food so she can fuel up for your lessons." Lillum said before she looks to her daughters a summoned a bag full of good smelling food that wifts to Megara's nose.

Megara did smell the food while Frost and Rose look to one another before looking at their mom.

"You sure it's safe to untie her mom?" Rose asked.

"With everyone here, do you think she would be dumb enough to try anything?" Lillum countered when she points to Emerald and Hunson mainly, and the others as well who have trained in battle in some shape or form.

Frost and Rose couldn't seem to find nothing wrong with that logic before they went to untie Megara.

A moment later, she was untied and was able to get up from the chair while everyone, mainly Finn, got on guard while Me-Mow walked in front of Ruby to be sure that Megara wouldn't try something idiotic.

Finn made to do the same before Megara rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh relax. I'm not gonna do anything. I'm now… Mistress Ruby's pet so it's like a little victory for me. So don't push my buttons and I might consider liking you both."

"Considering you blew up Finn's home, I wouldn't get too arrogant, trust me, my daughters and I are really good with making sure people like you won't cause more trouble." Lillum said with a rare serious look on her face.

"Yeah, whatever. Just hand me the food." Megara said when she pulled out her hand.

"Ah ah ah, that kind of behavior won't do, unless you ask nicely, no food for you, I mean… you do know what the term pet means right?" Lillum teasingly said with a grin when she floats over Megara with the bag of food out of reach and teasingly held it with Megara's reach but when she went to grab it, Lillum pulled it away with a mischievous smirk on her face for a few times.

Megara grumbled before looking at Lillum.

"Please give me the food… Mistress."

Lillum just smiles before she placed the bag of food in Megara's hands and pets her head a moment later.

"Good girl, have some manners and what not later and I'll reward you well if Frost and Rose give good reports… if not… well… you did cause destruction in the EZC, so expect a serious punishment if not… I do have a horny leaper who's just loves to help break in troublemakers… and his dick size is nothing to just shrug off… Ayuyat here can attest to that though she has been doing pretty kinky things when she is leading things once a week so hard to say if she likes Librom's actions." Lillum teasingly said while she grins at the reaction that Megara gave her.

Megara did pale a bit as she remembers how big leaper dicks are while Ayuyat just rolled her eyes at Lillum's antics.

Lillum just giggles at the expression before she gave Megara a demonic look.

"Oh don't worry… do well and I'll have my daughters and I work you up to Leaper cock, trust me… did it before with other pets… and we can do it again." Lillum said with an evil grin while Frost and Rose gave the same looks… looks like Hunson has a contender as the top evil person in the room now.

' _Glob dammit.'_ Megara though before looking inside her doggie bag to see what was inside.

Surprisingly enough, Megara saw plenty of food that looked good, from a Cheeseburger to a Chicken and cheese sandwich, there was even bottled Soda and flavored water as well.

Megara quickly picked up the cheese burger and starts to eat it like she hasn't ate anything for a while.

Lillum was a bit confused by that before she walked around the robed wearing Hedgehog while she ate while she had a thoughtful look on her face when she saw Megara devouring the food.

Megara didn't noticed after she finished her burger and starts going for the chicken sandwich.

However before she could grab it, Lillum grabbed Megara's robe from behind and instantly removed it before Megara could react and Lillum's eyes widen at what she saw.

Turns out that Megara had a body that looked very thin. You can even see bits of her rib cage.

Megara however, though blushing from that didn't stop eating her meal while many had wide eyed looks when they saw her body.

"Good lord, what happened to you?, you look like you hadn't eat anything in weeks." Lillum said when she saw that Megara's body, though thin, had some to her figure, C cup breasts and decent hips but she looked thin which made it hard to tell her real figure thanks to her thin state.

Finn, Me-Mow and Ruby had shocked look on their faces while Megara sighs as she spoke up.

"I was in a convoy that was on its way to EZC with others til we got intercepted by a… horrible monster before it attacked us and destroyed the convoy. I and few others were able to get out and tried to escape but the bastard noticed and started hunting us one by one. I never knew what happened to them as I ran. Didn't know how long it was, days or weeks, all I needed was to find the city but I was lost and the heat of the sun was too much and I thought I was gonna die until… she found and saved me." Megara said when she looked at Ruby.

Ruby blinked before she points to herself a few times to be sure Megara was right.

"Yes you. When your leaper found me under sand, the second I saw you, you looked like an angel glowing by the sun. which is when I realized that I fell for you. Though it seems that my fixation on you caused me to neglect my body without realizing it." Megara said with a slight blush on her face.

Ruby blushed a bit from that though the latter part did worry her a little.

"W-Well I was just being nice, I mean anyone in the EZC would help anyone if they were in need." Ruby said like it wasn't too much of a big deal that she saved Megara.

"Maybe, but the heart knows what it wants and I wanted to be with you till this Kingdom crusher came in and swept you off your feet." Megara said while Finn frowned a bit as if Megara was blaming him.

Ruby sweatdrops at the look that Finn have Megara before she sighs and said this when she walked to Megara.

"Now look, I'm willing to forgive and forget things, but you gotta understand that I love Finn, if you can't get along with him then I don't see how this can work out in the long run." Ruby said with a serious tone to her voice when she stopped in front of Megara while Emerald jolts like he was shocked by lightning that Ruby said that but many ignored him.

Maite, Gata, Me-Mow and Solar blinked in surprise when they heard this while Finn was blushing brightly while feeling his heartbeat quicken like he felt happy at this confession.

Hunson didn't have much of a reaction from that for obvious reasons since he didn't know Ruby much while Dawn smiles at that, Ayuyat however just had crossed arms since she didn't want to ruin anything right now.

Tobi had a Stoic look on his face from the confession his sister gave while Gata smiles at Ruby since Ruby seemed happy with the confession.

Megara almost felt her heart got stabbed a bit as she heard that but didn't want to lose Ruby after everything before Megara put her head down.

"I can… try to make things work."

Ruby just smiles at that before she kissed Megara on the forehead.

"That's a start I guess, but until I see you two get along, don't expect to much from me, alright?" Ruby said while she grins at Megara.

Megara did had a slight before looking at Ruby.

"Yes… Mistress."

"Good girl, do well with Lillum's lessons and get a long with Finn and I may do much more then a kiss on the forehead, now Finn, come here and shake Megara's hand, you'll be seeing her a lot more so better to get things right between you two here and now, though… Megara, mind putting your robe back on?, you must be chilly." Ruby said while Lillum held Megara's robe to the thin hedgehog humanoid.

Megara quickly grabbed the robe and put it on before sighing at the warmth.

Finn in turn grumbles a bit before he walked over to Megara.

"Well… I guess I can if she apologizes for blowing up my home and Pluton, he was in there when the place blew up if no one remembers." Finn said while reminding people about Pluton.

Most did remembered that Pluton was in Finn's apartment before Maite spoke.

"True but at least Pluton is okay and Mr. Bright is fixing him."

"Maybe, but what if he was destroyed?, would you be saying the same thing now?" Finn said with a slightly angered tone since it sounded like Maite just blew off Pluton's damage as something light.

Maite did blink at Finn for his tone before Me-Mow tries to calm down.

"Okay, Finn I get that you're angry but you have to be calm. I don't want you to blow your top off on someone and end up getting hurt." She said before giving Finn a cute begging look.

Finn blinks at that before he took a breath before he sighs.

"Fine but just for the record, Pluton's one of the best pals that I have here, even if he is just a robot to some, he did help get me and the Water Nymph sisters and you here without much harm." Finn said while he dropped the issue after making his point to everyone, though he did sound calmer but still sounded a little irritated from the lack of tact for Pluton's health.

Me-Mow did sigh before she hugged Finn and kissed him on his forehead.

Finn blushed from that but did look much calmer as a result.

That's when Maite spoke up.

"Finn, I'm sorry if you think that I didn't show concern. But I did. I was beyond shock when I didn't see Pluton anywhere before seeing his arm. Even I know he was more than a robot to you or anyone else."

Finn looked at Maite before he took a moment to think.

"Well… sorry for my tone… I mean put it like this, what if something happened to Emerald and only his arm was in sight?, I'm not trying to say anything bad but if you put Pluton in Emerald's case right now, wouldn't you be worried if you saw your husbands arm and nothing else after an explosion?, I mean what if BMO was in there and no one knew?, so many what ifs and it worried me on how close those what if's could have come in right?, Pluton and BMO are the closest things to Family to me here… besides you guys and Me-Mow." Finn said before blushing at that last bit when he looks at Ruby and Me-Mow.

Said duo did blush as well before Me-Mow spoke up.

"Regardless Finn, there's always a silver lining."

"Yeah…." Finn said before he rubbed the back of his head when he seemed to make things odd now though hoped things would get back on track when he looked to Megara.

Megara was back to eating her meal before drinking her soda before Ruby walked over her boyfriend.

"Everything will be okay Finn. I know you're still angry with Megara for the bomb and Pluton losing his arm, but I promise once she's well trained, you both will get along well plus…" She said before leaning in to whisper at Finn's ear.

" _She may be my pet but… you can have her do anything you want and I do mean… anything."_ She said while smirking at Finn's reaction.

Finn blushed brightly from that, so much so that he seemed to actually glow for a moment from the light from outside which made many, but Emerald who looked away, laugh before Lillum says this while Megara eats her meal.

"Well for now Ruby, Frost, Rose and I will take Meg here off of your hands for now to get her well fed and dressed and what not, why don't you, Finn, and Me-Mow head out and do something while the grown ups talk?, and don't worry Finn, Hunson won't be leaving or anything today… I mean he and his wife probably have a lot of catching up to do… and not just conversation wise I bet." Lillum said before grinning at Dawn who blushed brightly from the tease while Finn blushed quite a bit since he did get that.

"R-Right… Ruby… Me-Mow, want to do a mission or something to pass the time?, or go to the Leaper area to check on mine and Me-Mow's leapers and hopefully get some things sorted out with Flannery?" Finn said to his girlfriends with many looking at one another with confusion.

Ayuyat however blinked before she looked at Finn with a frown.

"What the fuck did you to Flannery?"

Finn jolts from how angry Ayuyat sounded before Lillum pinched Ayuyat on the ear.

"Now hold on… lets here Finn out before you chew him out alright?, or do I need to re introduce you to the Oni club?" Lillum said while confusing many with the last word… Oni club?... well if it was Lillum, then this must be some kind of intense sex toy or something.

Ayuyat did jolt as she knew what Lillum meant before looking at Finn.

"Start explaining kid but if I hear something I don't like… Foot in ass." she said in a tone that shows she's serious.

Lillum pinched Ayuyat on the ear harder while giving a look that the Oni Club was coming soon so Finn quickly says this.

"W-Well when we were coming back…" Finn explained before he took a few minutes to explain things, minus the part about Me-Mow getting him to spill the beans on Marceline and her help after, till now.

"... and thats what happened, she just ran off before I could do anything and she left a bag of leaper food in an alleyway." Finn said while he rubbed his chest where the bag hit him.

Most blinked at the story while Ayuyat calmed down but gave Lillum a look that she's gonna get the Succubus back for the ear pinching.

Lillum just chuckles at that before she whispered this in Ayuyat's ear.

" _Careful you don't start something you can't back up, you may have me beat in combat but I can satisfy that body of yours long before I'm out of steam."_ Lillum whispered before she pulled away while letting go of Ayuyat's ear.

Ayuyat did blush but crossed her arms before they heard Maite spoke.

"Well judging from your story, Flannery must be working at the nursery, part of her community service, hence the bag of leaper food. Right Emerald?"

"Hmm?, I believe so, I didn't sort people out for the community stuff since I was busy with Ayuyat here, but if you want to find Flannery, then going to the Leaper care area would be your best bet, mainly the lobby area that we passed to get in the main area, someone there can summon Flannery if you need her." Emerald said after a moment of thought.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's get going Ruby, knowing how Finn does things, he may accidentally end up getting her angry or her as a girlfriend if we're not careful, can't go too fast with the ladies right?" Me-Mow said while she gave Ruby a fanged grin

Ruby did chuckle while Finn was blushing brightly.

"Hey… I just need to make sure she's okay."

"Sure, sure, and I'm not training with Mistress here for just the thrill of it, or as a dancer since many seem to like how I look." Me-Mow said when she had a hard time believing Finn right now while she grins at him.

As Finn was blushing again, Ruby giggled at Me-Mow's teasing while Hunson chuckled.

"If I knew we were having a teasing show, I would've brought some popcorn." He said to dawn.

Dawn giggles at the scene as well before she looks at Hunson.

"Indeed… reminds me of us when you had a hard time even talking with me in the past." Dawn said with a gentle smile on her face.

Hunson did blush when he remembered that before looking at Dawn.

"Well when we first met, I was just so captivated by your beauty I had a hard time not looking like an idiot."

Dawn blushed from that before she giggles a bit while Lillum smiles at the sight.

"Awww… how cute… anyway Finn, Me-Mow, Ruby, have fun in town, Frost, Rose, get Megara a new outfit so we can take her in town later, try and get her a bit more to eat as well, she ate the food fast pretty fast it seems." Lillum said when she saw that the bag of food was empty and Megara was drinking her drink.

Megara sighed in relief after she finished drinking while Me-Mow grin and grabbed Finn's hand and looked at Ruby.

"Well then Ruby, shall we get going and see mine and Finn's leapers before finding possible girlfriend number 3?" She asked while teasing Finn at his fast track record while said human was blushing brightly.

Ruby giggles from that when she grabbed Finn's other hand and helped Me-Mow drag Finn out of the room.

Gata chuckled at the scene as she watched the trio leave.

"My bro has some interesting girlfriends."

"Indeed, though knowing how things may play out, seems he may get a third girlfriend if he's not careful, anyway, I'm heading out as well, going to go on a mission to pass the time or something." Tobi said while he starts to walk to the elevator when it came back up after it dropped Finn and his GF's off.

Gata did had a thoughtful look before she asked Tobi this.

"Mind if I tag along?"

Tobi blinked before he looks at Gata.

"You sure?, I'm not the most talkative person you know." Tobi said since he didn't seem like the talking type.

Gata shrugged as she walked towards him.

"I don't mind. I can just tell you stuff while you listen. Plus, I figure with a mission or two I can use the money to get you the shirt I promised.

Tobi gave Gata a raised eyebrow but just shrugged before he looks to the elevator.

"If you think that's a good idea, I won't stop you." Tobi simply said before he got on the elevator and waits for Gata to get on.

Gata did smile before getting on the elevator.

A moment later, the elevator closed while Emerald grins evilly while looking to Maite.

"Hey Maite… you thinking what I'm thinking?" Emerald said when he had a funny idea for later when Tobi gets back.

Maite did know what Emerald was thinking before giggling.

"You bet I do."

Lillum in turn, when the younger kids were gone, looks to Frost and Rose with a grin on her face.

"Girls, your turn to leave, you can go back to the training room with Megara here but it's time for us adults to have some after hour fun." Lillum said with a grin on her face to her daughters.

Frost and Rose giggled at their mom before looking at Megara.

"Come along now. Time to start your initiation." Rose said when she grabbed Meg's arm.

"Yup, and don't worry… we'll save your virginity for Ruby… though that ass of yours may not be so lucky." Frost said when she grabbed Megara's other arm.

Megara's eyes before she actually tries to break free but sadly the two succubus's grips were too strong while the duo giggles at the hedgehog's efforts.

A moment later, they left the area which left only the adults before Lillum had a lustful look on her face.

"Well ladies… why don't we now show our men here how freaky we can get… and since they are both deathless, no worries about leaving lasting injuries." Lillum teased while she floats over to Dawn and gripped an arm.

"Come on Dawn… let's get you dressed in that outfit I was talking about…" Lillum teased while she and by force, Dawn, float away from the group while Emerald sweatdrops from the sight with Maite, Solar, and Ayuyat doing the same.

Hunson then look Emerald.

"Our wives eh?"

"Yup, better brace yourself since we have two succubus's plus my wives and lovers here who may want to give you a ride." Emerald said while pointing his thumb at the ladies near him.

"Hmmm." Hunson hummed as he looked at Maite, Solar and Ayuyat, though Ayuyat did catch his eye for a moment.

Emerald noticed the look before chuckling.

"So Ayuyat huh?, Interesting choice." Emerald said while he grins at Ayuyat.

"Hey Ayuyat, seems the Lord of Evil is checking you out." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Ayuyat blinked a few times when she saw Hunson looking at her with an intriguing look as the Ruler of the Nightosphere smirk at her.

"So Ayuyat...think you can take the king of demons?" Emerald teasingly said while he chuckled at the look on Ayuyat's face.

Ayuyat was able to regain her composure before scoffing a bit.

"I'm not a afraid of a challenge. I say bring it on."

"Welp you heard her Hunson, seems she wants to take on the Ruler of the Nightosphere tier wise, might as well impress her later, though I have a bit of a proposition for you after you have some fun with your wife." Emerald said while he grins at the Ruler of the Nightosphere.

Hunson did blink for a bit after hearing before speaking.

"What kind of proposition?"

"Simple, since Lillum and Dawn are succubus's, want to switch partners for a bit to see how they feel?, granted I had some fun with Dawn but that was for feeding purposes, I mean let me put it to you like this, if I wasn't deathless, I would be dead long before I could satisfy her, don't get me wrong, not trying to steal your woman, but if she's in the EZC and you can't stay in Ooo for long periods of time, then I may need to… feed her, though aside from a short term wife swap, it's not like we can scratch one another's backs, considering I'm probably going to be feeding your wife, will you need anything in return?, granted there will have to be ground rules obviously since I don't want people's souls stolen unless they deserve it, so if you want souls then better let me bring people from my prison." Emerald said while he crossed his arms and had a grin on his face.

Maite, Solar and Ayuyat was a bit shocked to hear Emerald make such a condition though, Maite and Solar can understand for Dawn's need to feed.

Hunson was a bit surprise at this proposition before thinking this thoroughly for a moment.

"Well… you bring up some good points… and I can't deny Dawn her food since I'm in the Nightosphere and she's out there."

"Right, well just a heads up… Lillum is pretty much hunger incarnate with sex so don't expect her to go down even if you bring out your much larger form." Emerald said with an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah well hope she's hungry for a tsunami. Hadn't got any action since Dawn's *death* which was like…. 900 years ago." Hunson said.

"Damn, well looks like that dry spell is about to break, anyway sorry about slugging you if I haven't apologized, kind of reacted without thinking when you got angry with Dawn…" Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head.

Hunson shrugged before speaking up.

"Eh no worries. I never should've asked Dawn such a sensitive issue regarding our daughter so that's on me all the way."

"Well hopefully as long as you don't try and suck anyone's souls from their body here, then your free to come and go from the EZC if you want… though will need to find a good source of bug milk or something since Bug milk is rare to come by here." Emerald said while he got a thoughtful look on his face before he looked around.

"Hey did anyone bring Xan here?" Emerald said while Xan in the meantime…

He was still knocked out on the ground after Emerald dropped him when the house exploded and people just walked around him while the scene went back to Emerald and the others who looked around.

"Hmmm… guess we forgot him, oh well, he will be fine." Emerald said while he had a half lidded look on his face when he felt that karma was hitting Xan hard now.

Maite, Ayuyat and Solar shook their heads at Xan while Hunson chuckled a bit.

"It's gonna be great reconnecting with Dawn. Last thing I remembered the last fun thing we did together was when we made Marceline." He said when he starts to remember it.

"Well now you could give her a sibling if possible…. That is if I don't by accident, hehehe, though seriously I can respect choices so if Dawn wants to say no to anything even simple sex, then I'll back off." Emerald said with an amused grin on his face.

"Well it's her choice as you say though… I'm starting to believe that Dawn has some feelings for the both of us in an equal manner." Hunson said.

"Eh I would say I'm growing on her, but seriously, let me just say that if anyone tries to harm Dawn, I'll rip them apart if they so much as harm a hair on her head, nuff said, anyway, Hunson and ladies, shall we head to the bedroom?" Emerald said before he starts walking away after looking to the ladies and Hunson with a grin on his face.

Hunson chuckles before looking at the trio.

"You heard him ladies, let's get going." He said before he starts to follow Emerald but not before sending Ayuyat a demon eye wink.

Ayuyat blushed a bit from that while Solar chuckles before she looks to Maite while Hunson followed Emerald.

"Looks like we're about to see how two Deathless kings do with the ladies, think Ayuyat will last if Hunson gets serious?, I saw those tentacles and wonder if he can make more." Solar said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Maite blinked a bit before she giggled at Solar.

"Who knows, but if Dawn can do it, I think Ayuyat can to… unless if she's nervous."

Ayuyat blinks at that before she sent Solar and Maite a glare.

"Nervous?, ha!, I took on Lillum's… lessons… what can that suit wearing guy do that Lillum can't?" Ayuyat said before she starts walking away from the duo with her hands on her hips and she had a slight blush on her face.

Maite did watch Ayuyat leave before looking at Solar.

"You know… even its been weeks since Emerald saved you and made Ayuyat our slave, by an amount of days, I'm really starting to warm up to her. How about you?"

"Well… maybe, still a bit sore with the branding thing but Emerald got rid of that with his own, still think I should have one last payback moment to make us even, same with Hikari even if he had his fun, he was weakened thanks to her, I heard he's back to normal for the most part and even had a few kids with a few leapers, think one of the female leapers was named Scarlet or something red or rose colored." Solar said while she remembered seeing Hikari looking much stronger lately after getting some good meals in him.

"Yes, Emerald told me the story. Glad you came back okay and Hikari is back to normal. And you're right one last payback should do the trick." Maite said before she sends Solar a teasing grin.

"And who knows, maybe you and Ayuyat will be lovey dovey like with me and Lillum and perhaps… you too can make kid together."

Solar blinked at that before she sighs when she heard that.

"Seriously what is with people trying to pair Ayuyat and I together?, maybe in the future if she lightens up, after hearing her backstory I may consider it if it helps her become better but I can't forget and forgive her easily after what happened, maybe at a later time sure, but for now, I'm content with being just sex friends." Solar said before she walked away from Maite to follow Ayuyat.

Maite did shook her head before having this thought.

' _Just Like Emerald and Lillum. I will give you some time Solar, though me and Emerald will have something planned later on.'_

After a bit of time, and with Emerald, Hunson, and the others inside of Emerald's room, they wait for Lillum and Dawn to return while Emerald looks to the ladies and said this with a grin.

"Hey girls, why not go ahead and get undressed and Hunson and I will do the same after, should be a good way to surprise Lillum and Dawn don't you think?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

The woman did have slight blushes on their faces before they each removed their clothes till they were completely nude.

Hunson whistled as he likes what he saw.

"Damn. You're one lucky son of a bitch."

"Hehe, thanks, your too kind, I worked hard to impress these ladies into joining my harem and while you can see an enslavement collar on Ayuyat, I rarely have to use it since she's being such a good girl so to speak… Maite is one of my first lady lovers and don't underestimate her short stature, she can take a pounding like no other, and Solar here is one of the later ladies who stuck around, she's the princess of the Lizard folk around here and she's a rare one to actually have wings which gave her the nickname Wyvern." Emerald said while he enjoyed looking each lady up and down.

Ayuyat blushes bit brightly before turning her head away.

Maite, though blushes, did felt some pride and showed Hunson a look that she would prove to the Ruler of the Nightosphere how strong Maite is.

Solar blush when her nickname was mentioned though Hunson was indeed intrigued after hearing that.

"Interesting. Mind if I see those wings?"

Solar blushed a bit before she used a spell to get rid of her concealing spell and her wings were seen by everyone, normally she didn't hide them but during the act or when she just wanted to walk, she normally hid them to keep them from bumping into things.

Maite always did like how Solar's wings sparkle under the light while Hunson was impressed with how they look.

As for Ayuyat…

Ayuyat blinked in surprise since this was a rare time she seen Solar with wings.

The sight alone made the former boss bandit blushed when she actually thought how cute the lizard princess looked.

Emerald chuckles from that before he looks at Hunson to see how he would react since he did ask for Solar to reveal her wings.

"Damn… she even looks more beautiful with them." Hunson said.

"Yup, she normally hides them to keep them from hitting things, so… I believe its our turn for giving the ladies an eyeful." Emerald said before he stood up and starts to get undressed near the ladies and it seemed he kept both dicks in tentacle form since it seemed helpful for Emerald while he grins at the ladies reactions..

Maite, though blushes, licks her lips at her husband while giving off a lustful look in her eyes.

Solar blushes brightly when she saw those tentacles before feeling her folds get a bit wet as she thought of Emerald using those tentacles on her.

Ayuyat, though tries to deny it, she blushes brightly while surprisingly thinking or in this case imagining having her holes played with by them.

Emerald chuckles before he and the ladies look to see what Hunson would do.

Hunson did blink at the stares before he shrugged and takes off the amulet before they see his suit magically go inside the amulet.

A moment later they… saw his body and his round gut while he stood in his tank top, boxers, and socks while Emerald and everyone gave Hunson a raised eyebrow.

"Err… can you change your form?, seems a bit underwhelming to be honest." Emerald said when he wondered why Hunson looked so think with the suit on but he seemed to change to this after it was removed.

Hunson did rub the back of his head before speaking.

"Yeah I have let myself go these past years." He said before his body changes till he had what appears to be a body of a athlete with some muscle on his arms and legs before giving himself a six pack.

Everyone blinked at that while Maite, Solar, and Ayuyat blushed a bit since that was a drastic change.

Hunson did smirk at the ladies before he removed the rest of his clothing till he was nude.

The ladies blushed when they saw his body and full before their gazes lowered and blushed more from seeing the Ruler of the Nightosphere's dick.

It was at least 13 inches long while the width was 4 inches and if you look closely at his balls, they may look a bit big. Probably backed up from not having fun with any woman.

Emerald whistles since Hunson got him beat in size naturally unless this was a shapeshifter thing before he looks to the ladies.

"So… second thoughts ladies?" Emerald asked with a grin while his two dicks got erect and Hunson's as well while the duo stood in front of the three ladies with grins on their faces.

Though the trio blushes, Maite however shook her head before stepping up.

"Nope. I'm definitely staying for this."

Ayuyat, who stayed silent, had a stubborn look on her face which showed she would stick around while Solar had a similar look.

Emerald chuckles before he looks to Hunson.

"So… think we should wait for Dawn and Lillum or just go ahead and have fun?, I'm sure Dawn would love it if we hold back so you can be explosive with her." Emerald said while he grins at Hunson.

Hunson did have a thoughtful look on his face before looking at Emerald.

"Might as well hold back so our ladies can have a well deserved meal." He said while grinning.

"Awww… that's sweet." Lillum's voice said from behind Hunson much to everyone's shock when Lillum seems to teleport into the room thanks to a spell of hers… but she was dressed to impress with Lingerie that helped cup her breasts and her pussy was exposed while she wore stockings and heels, sorta like Dominatrix gear but customized to show more skin but Dawn was not following yet for some reason.

Maite, Ayuyat and Solar blushed brightly when they saw Lillum in that outfit while Hunson, who was at first surprised, blushed a bit brightly but at the same time was confused on why Dawn wasn't here.

Lillum grins before she floats to Hunson with a lustful smirk on her face.

"Just to let you know… Dawn has a very good surprise for you… however… before she makes her reveal, you need to close your eyes mister… trust me, if you let your lower dick do the talking then you'll be enthralled at the outfit that I personally picked out for Dawn." Lillum teasingly said with a grin on her lips.

Hunson was again confused doing what Lillum said as the Ruler of the Nightosphere shuts his eyes for a moment.

Lillum giggles before she said this while everything, from Hunson's pov was completely black.

"Alright Dawn… you can come in now…" Lillum said before the sound of a teleport spell was heard before Emerald and the others gasp for some reason.

"W-Wow… gotta say… beautiful…" Emerald said while Ayuyat was oddly quiet, most likely stunned at what she saw, Solar was in a similar state before Maite oddly says this.

"Wow… reminds me of our honeymoon Emerald." Maite oddly said much to the Ruler of the Nightosphere's confusion.

"Alright… can I open my eyes now?" Hunson asked before Lillum giggles.

"Of course… just remember to breath when you open your eyes." Lillum cryptically said before Hunson did just that and when his eyes open… his breath did momentarily stop when he saw Dawn… wearing white colored Lingerie similar to Lillum's that looked like it was mixed with a wedding gown to make it more more… breathtaking… and considering Dawn was a succubus… it was sinful as well for many reason while her dark wings contrast against the white of the outfit while she had a small smile on her face while she blushed a bit at Hunson's intense gaze.

Hunson's eyes stayed on Dawn as he was speechless while blushing very brightly.

Seeing her in that outfit reminded Hunson of their wedding day.

Dawn blushed a bit more from Hunson's gaze while Lillum smirks at the duo.

Dawn then said this when she managed to take a breath.

"So… Hunson… like what you see?" Dawn said when she starts to walk to Hunson and smiles at the Ruler of the Nightosphere.

Hunson didn't say anything but waited when Dawn was close before he wrapped his arms around the Succubus to pull her closer.

That's when the Ruler of the Nightosphere brought his lips to Dawns lips.

Dawn returns the kiss when she wrapped her arms around Hunson's neck while everyone watched which made Emerald whistle again.

"Wow, wonder if we should give these two some privacy?" Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice.

Maite giggles at her husband before speaking.

"Maybe Emerald. It's their choice after all."

A moment later, Dawn pulled away before she looks to the others with a grin.

"Oh don't worry, just showing how much I missed Hunson here… why don't we show Emerald and his wives how we repay people who help us Hunsy." Dawn said while saying Hunson's nickname while she rubbed his check lovingly.

Maite and Solar giggled when Hunson blushed at his old nickname before shuddering at his wife's touch.

Ayuyat though did have a slight snicker since hearing "Hunsy" did sound funny.

"I wouldn't laugh Ayuyee… I may make today the day you knock me up if you want." Lillum teased when she blew lightly on Ayuyat's ear.

Maite and Solar did blink in surprise after hearing that while Ayuyat did blush at nickname but did say this that surprised the duo.

"Alright." She said with crossed arms.

Lillum blinks at that while Emerald rolled his eyes.

"Good grief, why not just get hitched you two?, though if you're knocking Lillum up Ayuyat… better get ready to get knocked up by yours truly." Emerald said with a lustful grin on his face while his cocks got erect in no time flat and wiggle around a few times though looked strained from how erect they were.

Ayuyat did blush when she saw that but still had her arms crossed.

"Whatever you say Master."

"Oh please, at this rate you might as well call me Emerald, granted you still need Hikari and Solar's full forgiveness but I might as well consider you a wife to be to me." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Ayuyat was now blushing a bit brightly after hearing the word "wife". It made her feel… something but had no idea what it is.

Emerald chuckles at that before he looks to the others.

"So… who's starting first?, though I believe the demonesses should try and tame the Demon king." Emerald said which made Lillum grin while she, and after getting over her surprise Ayuyat, looked to Hunson with the three pretty powerful demonesses looking at Hunson with various looks of lust while Dawn gave Hunson a love filled look.

Hunson did look at all three and after thinking this through, he made one decision, which was obvious.

"If Lillum and Ayuyat don't mind, I would love Dawn to be first." He said as he looked at his wife with love in his eyes.

Lillum chuckles before she looks at Ayuyat.

"I think I speak for the two of us when we say go ahead, I'm interested in seeing Dawn really let loose since it's hard for her to break out of her shell so to speak." Lillum said with a lustful smirk on her face.

"Yeah… don't matter if I'm last just do what you want." Ayuyat said with voice that said she didn't care either way.

"Oh don't worry Ayuyee… if you feel left out, we could have some fun while we wait for them to have their fun…" Lillum teasingly said while she winked at Ayuyat.

Ayuyat did blush but doesn't say anything while Hunson looks at Dawn with a look of lust and love in his eyes.

"So my lovely bride, ready to get reconnected?"

"Indeed… maybe you can give me a reminder of how aggressive you were on our honeymoon after I was first turned into a succubus?... should be a good reminder of how much of a demon you are in the sheets." Dawn teasingly said while she waits for Hunson to act.

And act he when the Ruler of the Nightosphere grabs Dawn and throws her on top of the bed.

Dawn made a kya like noise before she looks to see what Hunson would do when he stood over her while she laid on the bed.

Hunson grins before he gets on the bed and pounces on Dawn before the Ruler of the Nightosphere starts to kiss the Succubus's neck.

Dawn moans from that after she got over her surprise and hugged Hunson while she enjoyed his scent and was glad to remember it after so long.

Hunson continues kissing Dawn's neck like there was no tomorrow before he uses his hands to grope and play Dawn's covered breasts.

Dawn groans from that while she lightly scratched Hunson's back while Emerald grins at the sight before he looks at Maite before he just gave her a signal for her to approach him since it has been awhile since he had fun with Maite for a round 1.

Maite does grin a bit at Emerald's direction before she walks towards him in a seductive way while swinging her hips.

Emerald grins at that before he leaned down and hugged Maite and lifts her and held her ass while he kissed her on the lips.

Maite moans before kissing back as she hugged Emerald's neck before wrapping her legs around Emerald's waist.

Emerald then had he tongue go into Maite's mouth while he gently rubbed her back while he moved to sit on the far side of the bed away from Hunson and Dawn who were in their own little world right now.

Maite moans again before using her tongue to play with Emerald's tongue as she stares at his eyes with love and lust while Hunson summoned a few tentacles to play with Dawn's folds and ass.

Dawn moans from that while she moved her head so she could kiss Hunson on the lips and had a look that begged him to continue while Emerald used his fingers to play with Maite's holes while he keeps kissing her and moved to lick and suck on the side of Maite's neck.

Hunson didn't need to be told twice as he was making sure to really please Dawn after so long before the Ruler of the Nightosphere slides his tentacles inside his wife's pussy and ass before making them move around while returning the kiss.

Dawn groans loudly from that while her holes instantly tighten on the tentacles while she keeps lovingly kissing Hunson while Lillum chuckles before she looked to the other ladies and saw that they were feeling left out… and got a mischievous idea when she remember setting something up.

"Hey ladies… I got an interesting idea in mind if you want to have some fun." Lillum said to the others.

Ayuyat did had a raised eyebrow as she stared at the succubus.

"What kind on idea?"

Lillum just chuckles before she got ready to teleport.

"Oh just to get a few old friends that we know… I'll be a few minutes so enjoy the show… looks like Emerald is about to get serious with Maite." Lillum said which made everyone look back to see Emerald between Maite's legs and he was eating her out while he held her hips steady before Lillum vanished without anyone noticing.

Maite moans as she scratched Emerald's head which let him know that she was loving this.

Ayuyat was just watching the show before glancing a bit Solar.

Solar didn't notice while Ayuyat slowly looked Solar up and down and saw how strong and beautiful Solar looked and her nude figure got her more worked up since she remembered how Solar could get on the offensive or defensive.

Ayuyat did have a slight blush as she kept glancing at the Solar's bod before remembering some of the stuff she did to the lizard royal which surprisingly made the former boss bandit now slave feel… regret.

While Solar watched Emerald and Hunson have their fun with Dawn and Maite… Solar shockingly heard this.

"I'm…. sorry." Ayuyat lowly said near Solar.

"W-What did you say?" Solar asked with a surprised tone as she was making sure she heard this right.

Ayuyat looks at Solar with a regretful look on her face.

"I'm sorry… for everything, even if it doesn't do anything I felt like I should still say something…" Ayuyat said while she looked away from Solar when she had a hard time looking at Solar.

Solar was once again surprised when she heard that and didn't know what to say at the moment.

Ayuyat was silent for a moment as well before Lillum reappeared with some leashes in her hand and they were going somewhere.

"Hey ladies… got a few friends to bring back… should be a fun blast for the past for Ayuyat." Lillum said before she tugged the leash and Ryu-Oni, Librom, and surprisingly enough Hikari was summoned into the room.

Solar did blink when she saw the trio before blushing while Ayuyat, who had no problem with Librom, did shudder at Ryu-Oni before looking at Hikari and remembered how badly he was treated thanks to her and her bandits which made Ayuyat felt even more regret.

Lillum noticed the look and chuckles before she looked at the Dino Leapers.

"Good news boys… seems one of you get to have a fun time with Ayuyat here, same with myself and Solar… so take your pick boys, we're willing ladies after all." Lillum said before she had the leashes vanish which freed the Leapers, the leashes were to just summon them anyway.

The three Dino leapers looked at one another before looking at the ladies again.

First Librom went to Solar and while Ryu-Oni wanted more of Ayuyat, he figured Hikari deserves some payback before Ryu-Oni went to Lillum which left Ayuyat with Hikari.

Hikari eyed Ayuyat and compared to last time Hikari looked much stronger and healthier then he did last time.

A moment later when the Leapers approached the women, Librom and Ryu-Oni used their long tongue to lick the women's faces and moved to slip their long tongue into their mouths which made Lillum and Solar moan into the faux kisses when they pets Ryu-Oni and Librom on the head while Hikari stepped in front of Ayuyat to see what she would do.

All Ayuyat did was look at the leaper before she brought her hand out and reaches for Hikari's head.

Some would think she was gonna attack but surprisingly… the only thing she did was petting Hikari's head.

Hikari was a bit surprised from that but after a moment, Hikari did like the pets and it shows when he leaned into the touch a little, he knew about the collar and knew she wouldn't cause issues and as long as her rider seemed to accept her in one way or form then he would tolerate Ayuyat being near her… though his cock slipping free of where it was hidden and getting to full mast along with Ryu-Oni and Librom's dicks doing the same as time went by.

Ayuyat did blush when she saw that while still petting Hikari before Ayuyat looked at him.

"I'm… sorry for the things me and my bandits did to you and your rider." She said to the leaper.

Hikari was a bit more surprised when he heard that but all he did was pull away and take a moment to lick her on the cheek to show he had no hard feelings right now, he had time to process things and while he wouldn't forgive everything, he would try and work things out… though he did step back a few steps and gestured his head to his dick to give her a message to do something of her own will if she was serious.

Ayuyat, though a little surprise from the lick, blushes as she knew what Hikari want before she got on her knees and gently grabbed Hikari's dick with one hand before stroking it a few times.

Hikari hissed a bit in a pleased way before he purred a little from how Ayuyat was doing so far.

Ayuyat continues to do this action before she her head in before Sticking out her tongue and starts licking the head of the leaper's dick.

Hikari purred more while Solar, who was getting her pussy licked out now by Librom, could see Ayuyat actually doing things of her own will on her end while Lillum was giving Ryu-Oni a titfuck and blowjob combo right now.

Ryu-Oni let out a pleased purr as he enjoyed the feel of Lillum's breasts while Librom continues to please Solar's pussy with some rough licks.

Solar moans from that what she keeps petting Librom's head while the scene focused on Maite after Emerald pulled his mouth away from Maite's pussy.

"So my Queen… how do you want your king to take you?" Emerald said with a grin on his face but he had an intense look in his eyes.

Maite giggles at the look before she said this.

"I would say… like after our wedding day."

Emerald blinked at that before he chuckles when he leaned back so the towered over Maite.

"Very well… though if we want a perfect replay… you need to be on your hands and knees first." Emerald teasingly said while his tentacle dicks pulsed and throbbed hard with need right now.

Maite, though blushes a bit, did lick her lips before getting on her hands and knees with her ass pointing at Emerald.

Emerald then chuckles before he asked this.

"So… got a form request with these dicks or keep as is?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

"Hmmm… surprise me." Maite said before she shook her ass at Emerald.

Emerald in turn grins before he had his dicks shift till they shockingly looked like wolfman dicks, complete with knots on both dicks included while Emerald waits for Maite's reaction.

Maite blushes brightly while feeling surprised when she saw the dicks.

"Surprised?... I got more but I believe I should ease you into the dick form idea that I have." Emerald cryptically said when he placed his dicks on Maite's ass and wiggled his hips to have the large dicks grind on her ass cheeks.

Maite shudders after feeling that before she waits for her husband to act.

Thankfully for Maite, Emerald did slide his hips back and aimed his dicks at Maite's holes before he slowly pushed himself inside of her holes and thanks to his dicks more pointed tips, he managed to slip in with ease.

Maite let out some pleased groans as she felt her husband's dicks filling up her holes.

"Hmmm oh yeah… never get tired of these holes… they never seem to get loose no matter how hard I fuck your body into a pleasure filled mush… though I do have a request of you so to speak…" Emerald cryptically asked the hedgehog wife.

Maite shudders and groans before turning her head to look at Emerald.

"A-And what's that dear?"

"Simple… release your restrains and show me the berserker who could kick my ass and lets see how well I can do in a sex battle of sorts… really see how well a berserked you liked to be dominated… or will you dominate me?" Emerald said before he lightly bit Maite's ear to tease her a little.

Maite shudders again before looking at Emerald.

"Well let's find out." She said before she released her restraints.

Everyone else for various reasons from Ayuyat, Hunson, and Dawn wondered about that restraint thing while the others looked surprised… but Lillum had an excited grin on her face for some reason while Maite's body starts to emit dark Eco and her fur turned black and her eyes turned white right before she looked back at Emerald with a wild grin and surprised Ayuyat, Hunson, and Dawn when she elbowed Emerald in the chest and knocked him out of her and onto his back before she stood up on the bed.

"What the fuck?!" Ayuyat said with a surprised tone.

Maite chuckles darkly before she looks at Ayuyat.

" **Better keep that foul mouth shut before I use it for a better use by forcing you to deep throat all of Hikari's cock and have you choke on it like the slut you are…"** Maite said with a wild grin on her face while she looked at Ayuyat with a look even past the darkness that showed she was serious.

"Hehe, easy Maite… I believe I'm the one who you should be trying to dominate." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Ayuyat blinked at what Maite said before frowning at her like she was actually challenging her.

However Maite chuckles at the look on Ayuyat's face before she got a more crazed look in her eyes.

" **Wow… seems like a bitch who doesn't know when to back down."** Maite said before she took a step and was in front of Ayuyat before she knew it and had a hand on her chin which made her look Maite in the eyes.

" **So… got anything to say to keep me from making you my bitch?"** Maite said with an amused grin on her face.

Ayuyat just kept frowning at Maite as she had nothing to say to stop her.

Emerald however moved with shocking speed and when he lands on the ground in front of Ayuyat, Emerald had already tossed Maite onto the bed while he grins at Ayuyat.

"You know… you really should learn to reign that temper in so you can pick your fights carefully, Maite can rip me apart in this state easily if she wanted to." Emerald said before he turned to the bed and saw Maite on it.

"Still… considering I said I'm the one you're trying to dominate, you should know I'll protect everyone here from you right Maite?" Emerald said while his dicks were erect in no time flat while he looked at his unrestrained wife while she was in her full dark Eco form.

Ayuyat was somewhat glad for the save while Maite chuckles at Emerald.

" **Then hurry up and get your sexy ass over here so we can start this battle. Though better hope I'm satisfied or I will make that bitch choke on my cock."**

Emerald just shrugged at that while he ignored the shocked look on Ayuyat's face.

"Fair enough… so… just to have a sense of fair play who goes first? You or…" Emerald said before he launched onto the bed with his hand on Maite's throat to choke her a little while he had used a bit of his strength to increase the pressure.

"...or I." Emerald said while he grins at his dark infused wife while he got ready to aim his dicks at her holes.

Maite might've choked but still grin at her husband nonetheless.

" **You."**

Emerald just grins before he thrusts his hips hard and went balls deep into Maite's holes and fucked her hard without holding back while everyone watched Emerald fuck her so hard that the bed starts to shake and considering it was pretty heavy to resist that, then the force alone was insane while Hunson and Dawn watched the scene.

"Damn. Didn't expect that. Did you know she can do that?" Hunson asked as he looked at Dawn.

"N-No, first for me to be honest, knew she had a Dark Eco form but didn't expect this." Dawn said which made Emerald chuckle.

"Y-Yeah well c-considering her t-title… h-hers is more… d-destructive… I lose a few times in these situations and uses me in any way she deems, last time I got a crushed pelvis when she wouldn't stop riding me at full power, and nearly ripped off my nuts when I could barely cum after… a 5 hour fuckathon…." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he makes sure to keep the tight grip on his wifes throat while he fucked her as hard as he could while he wondered what she was thinking in her dark infused fully unrestrained state right now.

Hunson was shocked at the info while Ayuyat was feeling the same thing as her eyes widen.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Emerald chuckles before he gave Ayuyat a glance.

"Want to find out if I'm serious or not?" Emerald said but taking his eyes off Maite was a bad move right now.

Maite grins before she roughly grabs Emerald's hips before she was able to flip him over making Maite on top.

" **Shouldn't have looked away. Now it's my turn."**

Emerald was surprised by that before he chuckles while he placed his hands on Maite's hips.

"That's what you think!" Emerald said before he starts to thrust his hips up with surprising force and everyone saw Maite's ass ripple a little with each thrust.

Maite groans from that action before she looks at Emerald with a dominated grin before she roughly starts to bounce very hard on Emerald's dicks.

Emerald grit his teeth from that while everyone else saw Emerald keep going strong while Hikari, after taking a small whiff of the air looked down at Ayuyat and bent down while she was distracted, thanks to what was going on, she was turned away from him and starts to use his tongue to lick her pussy and asshole in one go.

Ayuyat jolts the second she felt that before looking down to see Hikari at her holes.

Hikari just keeps on going with licking her holes while Librom and Ryu-Oni who were used to this sometimes went back to pleasing the ladies they were with while Lillum put a bit more oomph into her motions to please Ryu-Oni's cock.

Ayuyat shudders from Hikari's licks while Ryu-Oni let out more pleased purrs from Lillum's actions as Librom kept licking Solar's pussy and ass with great gusto.

Dawn and Hunson were surprised by the fact that everyone else seemed to get back into their own groove after what just happened before Dawn looked at Hunson with a small grin.

"Hehe… guess we should get serious shall we?" Dawn said while she tightened her holes around Hunson's tentacles.

Hunson shudders before he grins back at his wife before he resumes using his tentacles to fuck Dawn's holes good.

Dawn groans and moans while she let Hunson go and posed a bit for him with her arms on the bed over her head and he saw her breasts bounce thanks to Hunson's tentacles.

Hunson then leans down before he latched his mouth on Dawn's right breast nipple before he starts to suck on it.

Dawn moans from that while she pets Hunson's head to show he was doing so well while she keeps muttering his name when she felt a lot of pleasure right now.

While Hunson continues to pleasure his wife, Maite kept going rough on Emerald before doing something surprising.

" **What's my name, Emerald?!"** She asked before she actually slapped his face.

Emerald got a bit surprised from that and when he looks back to Maite, his lip was bleeding a little before he spat out a tooth to the side.

"My fucking bitch thats what!" Emerald growled out when he flipped Maite over while he was still connected to her and quickly gripped her angles and held them to the side before he starts to jackhammer his dicks in and out of Maite's holes while he grins wildly at her while his tooth that got knocked out regrew.

" **Oh fuck yeah!"** Maite moans loudly as she was loving this.

Hikari then decided to step things up when he got next to Ayuyat and surprised her when he got on his back and his dick stood tall, seems he wanted to see Ayuyat work his dick good while he can see it.

Ayuyat was indeed surprised by that but since Hikari wanted a good show then Ayuyat will him one.

That's when Ayuyat gets on her knees again before she opens her mouth as wide as she can after leaning her head in before swallowing Hikari's dick as much as she can.

The Leaper purred in pleasure when he felt that and keeps purring when he watched Ayuyat suck his cock.

Ayuyat may have gagged a bit but thanks to Lillum's training, Ayuyat was able to take more of Hikari's dick in her mouth as she bobs her head a bit roughly after sending a little wink to the pleased leaper.

Hikari in turn blinked at that and just enjoyed Ayuyat's work while his dick starts to throb in Ayuyat's mouth.

Ayuyat felt that which made her bob her head a bit harder before using her tongue to lick around the dickhead.

Hikari made sure to not kick his feet when they twitched a bit before he gave a roar which got everyone's attention for a moment before Hikari came hard in Ayuyat's mouth and he saw his load fall onto his body on his stomach but he didn't care right now.

Ayuyat was shocked at the amount that Hikari let out, then again, Hikari had his way with her back at the base as part of the leaper's vengeance. Plus he was very much in heat.

Good thing Ayuyat can't get knocked up by that.

Librom when he heard that sped his actions up to help Solar cum since she was very close right now.

Solar was a bit surprised by that before she moans a bit loud while feeling her climax getting closer and closer.

A moment later, she threw her head back and groans loudly when she came hard on Librom's tongue while he surprised her when he opened his mouth wide to catch her juices while he keeps licking her holes, seems Lillum was teaching him a lot of things to do that.

Solar, though surprised, moans loudly as her climax got stronger before tapping off after 20 seconds.

Librom then carefully pulled his maw away from Solar's holes and took one last moment to lick her holes and he stood up fully to show Solar his erect cock which drips a bit with precum.

Solar blushes a bit before but knew she has to return the favor before a moment later, Solar was now sucking off Librom's dick while stroking it.

Librom hissed a bit in a pleased way while the camera turned to Lillum who was still moving her breasts up and down on Ryu-Oni's cock.

"Come on Ryu, come on me, show me who the King of leapers in the EZC is in the sex department." Lillum teased when she pulled her mouth off of Ryu-Oni's dick but holds her breasts together to really please the Leaper's dick while she opened her mouth wide and held her breasts still to let Ryu-Oni do his own movement from here on out.

Ryu-Oni let out some more pleased purrs before he starts thrusting his dick a bit hard through Lillum's breasts as his climax comes closer.

For a bit, Lillum moans and groans while she keeps on having her mouth open in Ryu-Oni's sight to show she was begging for his cum now while he got closer and closer until…

Ryu-Oni roars a bit loudly before he fires his load in Lillum's mouth, face, and on her breasts as a result.

Lillum moans lustfully from that while she closed her eye while she drank all the semen that she could catch in her mouth while she moved her breasts on Ryu-Oni's cock to milk it more for all it had.

Ryu-Oni kept on climaxing for about 25 seconds before finally tapping off.

Lillum chuckles when she saw that after she cleaned her body off before she stood up and gently held Ryu-Oni's head and rubbed his chin.

"Good boy, bet that felt good didn't it?" Lillum said with a smile before she gave Ryu-Oni a light kiss on the tip of his snout.

Ryu-Oni screeches a bit before using his tongue to lick Lillum's cheek.

Lillum giggles before she gave Ryu-Oni a lustful smirk.

"Yes we will get to the real fun soon… though quick question… pussy or ass?" Lillum teasingly said while she lightly rubbed Ryu-Oni's head.

Ryu-Oni had a slight smirk before using his tail to rub Lillum's folds. Seems he made his choice.

Lillum giggles again before she floats in the air and leaned back so that she was laying in the air and spreads her legs for the Dino leaper's dick while Ryu-Oni could see how wet Lillum was right now.

Ryu-Oni screeches before he goes in and jams his dick balls deep inside the succubus's pussy or at least as far as it could go.

Lillum groans from that before she wrapped her legs around Ryu-Oni's body and had Ryu-Oni look at her before she kissed the Leaper on his lip like area.

Ryu-Oni returns the kiss as he slides his big tongue in Lillum's mouth before he starts humping away like crazy.

Lillum groans and moans from that which was muffled thanks to Ryu-Oni's tongue while she tightened her pussy on Ryu-Oni's dick.

With Emerald and Maite on the bed…

Seems things had changed with Emerald and Maite in her dark eco form still while she and Emerald were 69ing one another while Maite roughly sucked Emerald's upper dick while she was using her strength to pretty much strangle the lower dick while she stroked it while Emerald roughly ate out her ass and pussy, he even used multiple fingers on Maite's ass as well to raise the kink factor, more so when he used the shifting spell to make his fingers lengthen to mimick tentacles and they wiggle in Maite's asshole.

Maite muffly moans but was still going rough on sucking off Emerald's dick before using one hand to roughly play with Emerald's balls.

Emerald groans from that before he had his tongue lengthen in Maite's pussy so he could really get her sweet spots while he used his free hand to smack Maite's ass every now and then.

Maite muffly moans more as she bobs her head harder before giving her husband's ass a good slap as well but was making sure they going to be red as a tomato.

Emerald jolts from that but didn't stop her while he keeps on going with his actions and could feel Maite getting close after a few minutes while his dicks start to throb thanks to Maite's actions.

Maite felt that which caused her to bob her head even harder while using on hand to squeeze Emerald's dick a few times.

A minute later, Emerald groans loudly in Maite's pussy when he came hard in her mouth and his other dick fired his load as well and onto Maite's back and ass with a few good shots.

Maite moans loud before climaxing hard on Emerald's face as she tries to gulp down her husband's load.

Emerald took a bit to tap off, about 20 seconds for both dicks before he grunts when he did and pants for breath when he enjoyed the afterglow of sorts for the moment while he waits for Maite to finish cumming.

Maite taps off a few seconds after before she starts to enjoy the afterglow as well.

Though considering how Maite will be in this state, it won't last long so Emerald switched things up by forcing Maite onto the bed on her face and pressed the rest of her body down while his dicks were pressed up against Maites holes before he shoved himself inside of her and used a quick motion to put Maite in a pseudo headlock and held her head to his chest to keep her from trying much while he fucked her hard right then and there.

Maite groans from that action before she starts to moan loudly from having her holes fucked.

Emerald grins at that since he was able to get control for now before he used a hand to hold a leg to the side to help with holding Maite steady.

Meanwhile with Hunson and Dawn…

It looked like they changed things up so that Hunson was laying at the head of the bed while he was on his back while Dawn gently stroked Hunson's cock to see how sensitive he was right now thanks to him being backed up.

Surprisingly, Hunson's dick was already leaking precum after having it stroke for a bit.

Dawn smiles a little from that before she teasingly says this to the Ruler of the Nightosphere.

"You poor man… all this time being backed up, want me to suck this cock of yours?... use my breasts?... or go straight up riding this cock?... your choice Hunsy." Dawn said while she stroked Hunson off a bit faster but was making sure to not go to fast to set him off early.

Hunson shudders before giving Dawn a cute begging look.

"Please use your mouth and breasts on this lonely King's dick… my beautiful Moon Goddess."

Dawn blushed brightly from that before she smiles when she adjusts her body so that her chest was near Hunson's dick and his dick slipped between her large breasts before Dawn gently pushed them together so he could feel how soft they were before she opened her mouth and carefully took the dick into her mouth and starts to move her breasts gently on the cock while she made some slurping sounds when she starts to suck Hunson off.

Hunson shudders again before he let out a pleased groan.

"O-Oh fuck honey." He said while enjoying the feel of his wife's mouth and breasts.

Dawn gave Hunson a eyesmile to Hunson before she moved her breasts at a faster rate on Hunson's cock while she made sure to use her tongue to lick the head of his dick.

Hunson groans a few times as he was enjoying this pleasure before a moment later he starts petting Dawn's head in an affectionate way.

Dawn in turn blushed more from that before she starts to move her breasts more and more while she sucked him off harder and harder while his cock throbbed harder and harder until…

Hunson jolts before he groans a bit loud and climaxed hard inside Dawn's mouth.

However thanks to him being backed up, well...

Dawn's mouth was filled in no time flat and her cheeks bloat from the amount while Dawn had a surprised look on her face but before it could spill from her mouth, she instantly went to swallow the load down and it barely dripped from her lips and onto her breasts while she waits for Hunson's orgasm to stop.

Surprisingly, Hunson kept climaxing for about 30 seconds before he grunts and taps off.

Dawn took a bit to lick Hunson's cock clean before she pulled her mouth off of his cock and waits for him to recover.

Hunson pants a few times before looking at his wife.

"S-Sorry dear." He said as he blushed in embarrassment from being this backed up.

Dawn giggles before she gave him a love filled look.

"I don't mind… I was getting hungry and your cum was tasty… now time for this moon goddess to take that tasty cock in her." Dawn teased which showed her time here made her more open then when she was with Hunson years ago while she carefully straddle's Hunson's waist.

Hunson blushes from that before smiling a bit as he brought his dick up a bit to rub Dawn's folds.

Dawn shuddered before she groans when she dropped down on Hunson's cock and fully took him in much to Hunson's surprise… then again seeing the dicks of everyone here and it would make sense for how she was able to adapt.

"O-Oh… yeah." Hunson said before groaning as he felt his wife's pussy after so long which made his dick twitch inside as well.

Dawn moans from that before she starts to bounce on his dick while she leaned down a bit to place her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh Hunson… I nearly forgot how good your cock feels!" Dawn groans out while she keeps riding the Ruler of the Nightosphere dick.

"I-I was thinking the same thing about your pussy. Fuck I missed you so much!" Hunson said as he stared at Dawn.

Dawn then leaned down to kiss Hunson on the lips before she rides him at a more intense rate.

Hunson returns the kiss as he hugged Dawn while looking at her in the eyes with a mixture of love and lust.

Dawn returns the look while she rides Hunson's dick harder then ever while she had her tongue explore his mouth for a really intense kiss.

Hunson uses his tongue to interact with Dawn's tongue as the Ruler of the Nightosphere hugged her tightly before thrusting his dick up hard.

Dawn moans from that while she keeps the kiss up and starts to gyrate her hips so Hunson's dick could feel every inch of her insides while they massaged his dick.

Hunson moans into the kiss as he felt that which caused him to thrust his dick up harder and faster before he felt the tip hitting Dawn's womb.

Dawn moans from that before she bounced harder on his cock while she could feel it beat against her womb and for a few minutes, thats all Dawn did while she enjoyed how Hunson was reacting when she used expert motions and tightened her pussy in just the right ways to help him build up a bigger load while slowing down to keep him from blowing to soon.

Hunson was both surprised and impressed at Dawn's techniques as he moans and groans from this while feeling his climax slowly coming closer bit by bit.

Dawn in turn licks her lips when she pulled back before she teased Hunson by placing her hands behind her head and starts to dance a little while riding Hunson's dick.

"So Hunsy… I bet you want to fill this pussy up don't you?" Dawn teasingly said while she grins lustfully at Hunson when Dawn was really enjoying being in control right now.

Hunson blinked a few times from this but was blushing as he looked at this wife.

"Y-Yes."

Dawn licks her lips more before she rides his dick harder and harder while she could see Hunson having a strained look on his face and keeps on going until…

Hunson grinds his teeth as he grunts before grabbing Dawn's hips and pulls her down before unleashing a tsunami of cum that quickly filled Dawn's pussy and womb as the Ruler of the Nightosphere held her down tightly.

Dawn groans loudly while her tongue hangs out of her mouth while her body worked to absorb the semen but from how much Hunson unleashed, even she had some trouble when some leaks from her pussy.

Hunson kept climaxing for almost 40 seconds before his hold on his wife lessens when he finally taps off.

Dawn groans while she rides out her orgasm before she tapped off with a simple breath and looks down at Hunson with a smile.

Hunson did pant for breath as well before returning the smile as he looked at his wife.

"So Hunsy… think you can go more or need a slight break?" Dawn said while she grins at the Ruler of the Nightosphere.

Hunson chuckles before grinning a bit.

"You kidding? I have a bunch more cum with your name on it. So you bet your fine ass I'm gonna keep going."

Dawn grins before she gave Hunson a lustful look.

"Speaking of ass… time for your cock to visit mine if you are serious…" Dawn said before teasing Hunson when she slapped her ass in front of him, granted she was facing him but she did try and look sexy to Hunson to see if she could get him to snap and go all out like he used to when they first wanted to have Marceline.

Hunson blinked before he grins lustfully at the succubus before Hunson used his tentacles that he summoned before making Dawn get on her hands and knees.

Dawn blinks at that but she didn't complain when she shook her round ass in front of Hunson to tease him while she grins at him with a challenging grin to see if he could take her on when she fully gets serious.

And get serious Hunson did when he used a couple of his tentacles to spread Dawn's ass cheeks.

That's when the Ruler of the Nightosphere gets behind her and immediately jams his dick inside the succubus's asshole.

"OOOOHHHH!... Oh fuck yes Hunson!, tear my ass up!" Dawn begged when she really enjoyed how rough Hunson was being right now.

Hunson didn't need to be told twice as he really went out on destroying Dawn's ass as he thrust his dick harder than ever.

Dawn moans loudly while she thrusts her hips back to help get Hunson deep inside of her while Emerald, after he saw that looks to Maite, who now had Emerald on his back again and was focing both dicks into her ass, grins at his dark Eco infused wife.

"Hehe, trying to beat the newbie with taking some monster cocks huh?" Emerald said when he saw Maite having some trouble even with her current state.

Maite had an anime tick mark on her head when she heard that.

" **Oh yeah? I'll show you!"** She said as she really kept forcing her ass to take more of Emerald's two dicks.

Emerald grins at that before he flipped the duo over and growled this in Maite's ear.

"Why not let me give it a…" Emerald growled out before he forced both dicks deep in Maite's tight ass.

"SHOT!" Emerald roared when he fully hilts both dicks in Maite's ass before he reformed both dicks into an actual Leaper dick that quickly starts to grow and lengthen in Maites ass it forced him out a bit when he made it 15 inches in length and it was 4 in width and 4 inches were out of Maite's ass as a result.

" **FUCK!"** Maite shouts before groaning when her ass was taking shape.

Emerald grins when he got Maite in this state off guard before he chuckles at Maite.

"What's wrong?, can't take the change?, thought taking Leapers would have helped with that." Emerald teasingly said while he wiggles his hips and his dick wiggles around in Maite's ass.

Maite groans before giving Emerald a dominant look.

" **Just shut up and give it to me!"**

Emerald grins before he did just that when he starts to fuck Maite's ass hard with his massive shapeshifted dick which made the Dark Eco infused Queen moan and groan with a fucked up look on her face when Emerald was really scratching her itch right now.

Maite's ass tightens around Emerald's dick as she was moaning and groaning loud with ecstasy.

"Come on Bitch!, yell my name!" Emerald growled out when he starts to spank her ass hard.

" **Emerald!"** Maite yells.

Emerald grins more from that while he keeps on spanking Maite's ass, all in all he was enjoying how tight Maite's ass was everytime Emerald smacked her ass.

Time then passed to much much later with people swapping partners and Dawn and Maite had swapped partners so that Maite was now getting her pussy fucked by Hunson while multiple tentacles held her down and fucked her mouth and ass.

Emerald had switched things up back to the tentacles dicks and they were running wild in Dawn's holes while he kissed her deeply.

Lillum was now taking on all three Leapers right now, she was riding Librom's dick, sucking off Hikari while Ryu-Oni was fucking her ass hard.

Solar and Ayuyat at this time were busy 69ing one another and licking one anothers semen filled pussies, all in all, everyone was enjoying themselves in one way or another.

Maite was moaning loudly as she was enjoying having her holes fucked while Dawn kissed Emerald back with some passion she held him close.

Librom was leading out some very pleased purrs as he enjoyed his rider's movements while Ryu-Oni and Hikari were enjoying having their dicks pleased.

Ayuyat was making sure to really give Solar's pussy some rough licking as she fingers Solar's ass.

Solar moans from that while she returns the favor with her long tongue going in Ayuyat's ass while she used a few fingers to finger Ayuyat's pussy.

For a bit the group continues their actions before they could feel one another about to blow so Librom, Ryu-Oni, and Hikari thrust their hips into Lillum which made her moan while she keeps pleasing them so she could set them off.

Emerald thrusts his tentacle dicks more into Dawn at blistering speeds while Hunson thrusts his hips harder into Maite while his tentacles work her holes more and more.

Solar keeps on licking and fingering Ayuyat's holes until everyone starts to cum hard in their respective partners, the Leapers came hard in Lillum's holes while Emerald pushed his dicks as far as they could go before he floods Dawn's holes with his sperm and Hunson made one last thrust into Maite before he did the same thing, and surprisingly enough semen starts to come out of his tentacles as well which filled Maite's mouth and ass.

Solar in turn when she felt Ayuyat work her good, came hard on the ex- bandit boss's face while her fingers went wild in Ayuyat's pussy.

Librom screeches loudly as he came hard inside Lillum's pussy while Ryu-Oni and Hikari releases their loads on Lillum's face and breasts.

Maite, though surprised that Hunson's tentacles can shoot out cum, muffly loud as she climaxed from her pussy on Hunson's dick while Dawn did the same with Emerald's.

Ayuyat moans before climaxing on Solar's face as Ayuyat lapped off her mistress's juices.

Everyone tapped off one by one before they pant for breath and the scene went to one last scene with everyone sitting near one another to relax while Lillum had suggested to Maite and Dawn to mix things up and now Maite was riding Lillum's cock while Maite was giving Hunson and Emerald orders to dominate Dawn and started things out by having her suck them off and Emerald and Hunson stood next to one another while Dawn worked their dicks good, Emerald had gone for a single tentacle dick for now so Dawn wouldn't have to multitask.

Hunson was enjoying the feel of his wife's mouth on his dick whenever Dawn switches before he sent a tentacle to tease her folds.

Dawn moans before she opened her mouth wide and took the head of both dicks into her mouth and licks the head of their cocks while Maite grins at the sight before she looks back at Lillim.

" **Hehe… better hope Dawn is ready for this next order."** Maite oddly said while she bounced harder on Lillum's cock.

Emerald, Hunson, and Dawn were a bit confused with the way Maite said that before wondering what her next order will be.

"What is that?" Emerald asked which made Maite grin darkly.

" **Simple… I want you two to use the biggest cocks you got… and fuck her ass as one… I want to see her scream when she is broken from the pain and pleasure… she is a succubus and if she is anything like Lillum, then she can take it, she did take Ryu-Oni and Librom up her ass once when I stumbled upon them during one of Lillum's lesson."** Maite said with a lick of her lips while Emerald blinked in surprise before he looked to Hunson and Dawn to see what they thought.

Hunson however was a bit shocked before looking at Dawn to see her reaction.

Dawn was surprisingly blushing from the command before she looks at Hunson.

"Well you heard her… think you can use your monster form and show what your packing in that state?" Dawn said with a lustful look on her face.

Hunson was again shocked to see Dawn being okay with this.

"Well… if you're sure then alright." He said before he turned into his monster form.

Though he did hold back on the size to keep from destroying the room and his body grew twice as tall while everyone saw all his monster bits and his now monster sized dick which was now around 16 inches in length.

Emerald in turn didn't change his body size but he did bring out the Leaper shaped dick which was 15 in length while it was 3 in width while Dawn and Maite saw the size of both dicks.

Dawn was blushing brightly as she looked at both men's dicks while Maite licks her lips at the sight.

" **This will be an interesting show."**

"Indeed… but don't forget I'm here…. Mistress…." Lillum teasingly said before she thrusts her hips up and her dick went deep inside of Maite's pussy.

Maite groans from that before she sent the Succubus a dominating grin before she went back to roughly bounce on Lillum's dick.

Lillum moans from that while Emerald looked up at Hunson.

"Well Hunson, how do you want to do this since you are twice as tall as I am." Emerald said when he points out the size difference.

"Well why not on his back?" Dawn said while she could see it working if Hunson got in that position.

Hunson did have thoughtful look on his face but could find no other way.

"Alright then." He said before he laid down on his back with his dick standing like a big tower.

Dawn blushed brightly from that while Emerald had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Actually why not the reverse since I would have to step on Hunson… and I doubt he would let that happen, thanks to his long legs he can just move them to the side a little to make it easier on him." Emerald said with a thoughtful tone when he had trouble thing on how to support his body.

"Unless I can use a spell to do something to make a platform or float…" Emerald said before he had an idea and summoned a stool that was warped to work to be over Hunson's lap so to not cause the Ruler of the Nightosphere issues.

"Hmmm, actually I think that can work." Hunson said.

"Great, Dawn this work for you?" Emerald said while he and Hunson gave her curious looks while their dicks stayed erect.

Dawn looked things over before picturing herself in that position before looking at Emerald.

"Yes. I say it'll work well for us."

"Great, final choice then, want to face towards or away Hunson before we destroy your ass." Emerald said with a teasing grin before he lightly slapped Dawn's ass since he could work with both positions.

Dawn did jolt from that before taking a moment to think on this before finally deciding.

"I say… as I faced towards Hunsy."

"Alright… guess that means I get to spank this sexy ass while Hunson gets those tasty breasts." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he held a hand up and closed it a few times which made cracking like sounds to show how intense Emerald was right now.

Dawn blushes brightly before she climbs on top of Hunson before making sure the Ruler of the Nightosphere's dick was aiming at Dawn's asshole.

Dawn took a breath before she lowered her body and a moment later after the head of Hunson's cock touched her asshole before it entered and she grits her teeth when she keeps on lowering her body.

Hunson groans before grinding his teeth as he felt how tight Dawn's asshole was.

Dawn groans more before she keeps lowering her body before she was surprised when Emerald got on the stool and placed the head of his dick at her already filled asshole.

"Well… time to test how well this sexy ass can adapt!" Emerald growled out before he starts to push against Dawn's asshole and after some strain, Emerald managed to force his monster dick inside of Dawn's asshole and Dawn was forced to take both Hunson and Emerald's dicks into her ass and considering they were not small… well it got this reaction from the Succubus.

"OH FUCK!" Dawn shouts before groaning loudly when her pussy surprisingly squirts out her juices on Hunson's stomach.

Emerald and Hunson didn't mind that she came all of a sudden before Emerald placed his hands on her ass and pulled more of himself into her ass while Hunson played with her breasts to help her feel better.

Dawn groans a few more times before she begins to moan as she was starting to feel better from this.

Emerald and Hunson then start to thrust their hips and were out of sync for a bit thanks to the odd positions but they then start to get a good groove with Emerald and Hunson thrusting as once or in alternating patterns while they tried to help Dawn feel as good as she can while Hunson summoned multiple tentacles which went wild in Dawn's pussy.

Dawn's eyes widen a bit till she was moaning even louder while feeling much better.

Emerald then leaned down and starts to lick and suck at Dawn's neck while he used his hands to spank her ass while he and Hunson keep fucking Dawn hard.

Dawn shudders from having Emerald do that to her neck which causes her to blush a bit more while moaning more loudly.

Hunson then used a couple more tentacles to go to Dawn's breasts while he placed his hands behind his head before the tentacles worked Dawn's breasts good.

A couple more with some mouth like bits on the end went to suck on Dawn's nipples which made Emerald in turn grin when Hunson was kicking things up before Emerald did the same with Dawn when he had her look at him and kissed her on the lips while he used his right and left hand to smack her ass cheeks hard to get them a bit red while he and Hunson keep thrusting their dicks and Hunson has his tentacles go wild in Dawn's holes.

Dawn muffly yelps from having her ass spanked before she returns the kiss and slides her tongue in Emerald's mouth as the succubus stares at the man with lust in her eyes.

Emerald returned the look while Emerald and Hunson keep pleasing Dawn while Lillum, who had came in Maite, was now eating Maite's pussy out vigorously to clean it while she gripped Lillum's hear.

" **Yeah that's right slut. Keep licking my pussy clean."** Maite said before she smack Lillum's ass a few times.

Lillum moans from that and doubled her efforts on eating Maite out while she played with Maite's bud for a bit.

Maite moans from that before licking her lips as she looks down on Lillum while still smacking her ass.

Lillum moans got louder and louder before she surprisingly came hard from getting spanked alone and her tongue really went wild in Maite's pussy as a result.

" **O-Oh fuck yeah."** Maite said as she was enjoy this pleasure with her tongue hanging out.

Solar and Ayuyat, when they saw that, looked to one another and seemed to come to some kind of agreement silently before they approached the bed and with Maite distracted, they got next to her and surprised Maite when they latched their mouth's on her nipples and sucked hard on them.

" **W-What the…"** Maite said with a surprised look before moaning as she her nipples getting sucked hard.

Ayuyat pulled her lips away for a moment before she just said this with a grin.

"What?, complaints?" Ayuyat said before she went back to sucking and biting the nipple while she surprised Maite when she moved a bit so she can smack Maite's ass from her side.

Maite groans before looking back at Ayuyat with a dominant grin.

" **Fuck no. Now get back to work."**

Ayuyat didn't need to be told twice and doubled her efforts while Solar and Lillum doubled their efforts on their ends to really please Maite.

Maite moans more from that before looking at Ayuyat and Solar before she brought her hands to their folds and starts to finger them.

The duo groan when they felt that before they really sucked on Maite's nipples harder and Solar and Ayuyat felt breastmilk leak from Maite's breasts much to Ayuyat's surprise before they duo really sucked hard to get it out of her body.

Lillum then moved from eating Maite's pussy out to eat her ass out while she made sure to keep fingering Maite's pussy to keep the pleasure high.

" **Oh yeah. You three keep doing that and I'll personally reward all well."** Maite said with a lustful grin.

Everyone blushed at that but they didn't stop pleasing Maite while they could feel her getting close after a few minutes of working the Dark Eco infused woman's breasts and holes.

Maite moans and groans a few times as she kept fingering Ayuyat and Solar's pussies while Maite's own orgasm was getting closer.

Thanks to Ayuyat and Solar just joining in however, they were nowhere near close while they work Maite's breasts more and more while Lillum worked her asshole good until…

Maite groans as she climaxed on Lillum's hand as she fingered Ayuayt and Solar's pussies a bit harder.

The duo groan a bit while they keep on pleasing Maite so that her orgasm would be stronger while Lillum really made her fingers go wild in Maite to do so.

Maite's orgasm did get stronger as she kept climaxing for 30 seconds before she finally taps off.

The Trio then pulled away while Solar looks at a panting Maite.

"So… how did we do?... think we earned that reward?" Solar said with a lustful smirk on her face.

Maite pants before giving Solar the same look before she grabbed Solar's chin and leans in before the dark Eco woman smashes her lips on top of Solar's lips.

Solar moans from that and returned the kiss while Ayuyat and Lillum watched with lustful expressions on their faces while they wait for Maite to finish with Solar.

Maite continues kiss for a few seconds more before she pulls her head away.

" **Oh yes. You three indeed earned your reward."** She said before licking her lips.

"And what would that be?… Mistress." Ayuyat surprisingly said to Maite with a lustful expression on her face.

Maite though surprised, did return the look before she said this to the trio.

" **Simple… I'm gonna fuck all your pussies till they're filled with my cum and the lucky gal, or gals, shall end up carrying my kid."**

The trio blush before they look to one another with thoughtful looks before The trio said this as one to Maite.

"Well then Mistress… better fuck like you never fucked before to do that." The trio said with lustful grin on their faces.

Solar and Lillum were obviously alright with it since they were a family though Ayuyat must have had some kind of change of heart to agree with something like that.

Even though Maite was surprised at Ayuyat's sudden change, she still grins lustfully at the trio before she stood up and starts to summon her dick.

However unlike last time, it seemed Maite in this form gave her dick an extra inch and made it a full foot in length while keeing the width.

" **So… who wants to be my first possible Baby momma?"** Maite teasingly said while she stroked her cock in front of the trio.

The trio looked to one another Ayuyat was the first to spoke, surprisingly.

"I'll take a whack at it."

Maite grins before she gave Ayuyat her order.

" **Well then… get on all fours… I want to fuck you like the bitch that you are."** Maite said with a tone that showed she would fuck her brains out soon.

Ayuyat did as told when she got on her hands and knees with her ass pointing at Maite.

Maite licks her lips before she approached Ayuyat's ass and after placing the head of her cock to Ayuyat's pussy lips, she thrust herself balls deep after she gripped the Demoness hips.

Ayuyat groans loudly as she grinds her teeth after feeling her pussy get penetrated.

Maite licks her lips when she enjoyed how tight Ayuyat was before she starts to thrust her hips which caused her cock to go in and out of Ayuyat's pussy while Solar and Lillum watched while they lightly pet and finger one another.

As Ayuyat groans and moans a bit loudly, Solar blushes as she watched Ayuyat make those noises as Maite fucks her hard while Solar fingers Lillum's pussy good.

Lillum returned the fingering while the camera went back to Emerald, Dawn, and Hunson while they had changed positions after they had filled Dawn up good.

This time Dawn was riding Emerald's dick with her pussy while he fucked her hard in turn while Hunson was fucking her ass and thanks to his size, he had to use his tentacles instead of his hands to please Dawn since he was a lot bigger body wise then she was while he used his hands to support his body.

Dawn was now moaning and groaning loud as she rode on Emerald's dick while her breasts bounced widely.

Emerald used his hands to grip her breasts and moved them together to suck on the nipples hard and drinked her breastmilk which caused him to fuck Dawn harder while Hunson used his tentacles on Dawn's already filled ass which helped make Dawn's ass feel better when they hit all her sweet spots.

"F-Fuck… b-bit late asking but think you're more wild now then you were back then." Hunson said while he used more power in his thrusts.

Dawn moans a bit before turning her head to look at Hunson.

"L-Like you… w-wouldn't believe i-it!" She said while bouncing hard.

"W-Well better hope you like the fun I have in mind later… if I have to go back to the Nightosphere soon then I got some old demon pals who would love to enjoy how wild you can get." Hunson said with a lustful tone to his voice while he fucked his wife's ass much harder while Emerald sucked on Dawn's nipples harder so she wouldn't forget about him when he sped up his thrusts to match Hunson's.

Dawn moans loudly from that before saying this to Hunson.

"T-Then bring it on!" She said as she gave her husband a lustful look before she hugged Emerald's head close to her breasts.

Hunson then used a few tentacles to whip his wifes ass as a result while Emerald got rougher with his actions when he bit Dawn's nipples hard, he held back to keep from injuring them but all in all he and Hunson were not holding back with dominating Dawn.

Dawn was moaning and groaning loud with ecstasy as she was loving this sensation as she climaxed a few times when the time passes.

A few minutes pass before Emerald and Hunson finally felt their orgasms approaching, but instead of warning Dawn, they just made a few more thrusts before they yelled when they pushed their dicks as deep as they could go and flood her insides with semen.

"AAAAHHH!" Dawn moans loud with her tongue hanging out before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick.

The trio then tapped off after 15 to 20 seconds each before they pant for breath while Emerald and Hunson managed to recover while they wait for Dawn to catch her breath.

"S-So… Hunson… think we should give Dawn and the other ladies a finish they won't forget?" Emerald said with a grin to the Ruler of the Nightosphere.

"Hehe… y-you betcha." Hunson said with a grin of his own.

They then looked back to see that Maite was now fucking Solar while Ayuyat was panting for breath while she rests on the bed with semen flowing from her pussy and her stomach was slightly extended as a result on how much Maite fired into Ayuyat.

"Damn… that's surprising." Hunson said as Solar was moaning loud from having her pussy fucked hard.

"Yup, seems Maite is going all out, chances are one of them will get knocked up unless they use some kind of birth control, but I don't mind since I know I can do the same after they had a kid… though speaking of which, in case Dawn here keeps coming back for more fun, think you may get surprised if I knock her up?, not saying now, just saying in the future if you have some fun with some of my ladies and knock one of them up." Emerald said since he saw Hunson eyeing Ayuyat earlier.

Hunson, after eyeing Ayuyat, blinked a bit when he didn't expect that before having a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm, well someone like me wouldn't be happy about that but... since I'm the one that made Dawn into a succubus, I can't be a hypocrite and deny her what she needs since I can't be in Ooo for a while. And even if I was surprised, even though I don't know you all too well, you and your family where there for her so… I wouldn't mind if Dawn did have your kid, if she wants to, while I do the same with one of your ladies."

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this with a grin.

"Fair enough but it's up to them to decide so if they deny you then just try again at a later date, so better fill them in after we help give these ladies an end they won't forget…" Emerald said with a grin on his face before he looks at Dawn.

"So how about it Dawn… think that would be fair to be one of my ladies when Hunson's not around?, I can't die like him so you can feed from me as much as you want." Emerald said with a lustful look in his eyes.

Dawn pants for bit but was blushing brightly when she heard that as she looked at the two men before thinking this through.

After a moment, she made her decision.

"Yes. I would be honored."

Emerald chuckles at that before he looks at Hunson.

"Seems like she made the choice, so looks like you get to wow one of my ladies that tickle your fancy… though if they already happen to be knocked up, you may want to wait a bit before you can put a bun in their oven and if they agree that is." Emerald said to show that he would give Hunson the Ok for one lady but would need permission from them first.

Hunson did shrug before looking at Emerald.

"Fair enough. I can wait till then unless no one is and stuff."

"Alright, and if not you can have fun with the ladies at least, should be a good compromise since you'll be getting it on not with one or two ladies but much more… I got another lady who has yet to be here to enjoy that form of yours and possibly more… I am a ladies man after all." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Hunson did rub his chin a bit before chuckling.

"Sound's good to me."

"Great… so ladies… that sound good to you?, think one of you ladies would like to get knocked up by the Ruler of the Nightosphere?" Emerald said while Lillum grins a bit.

"Well as long as I'm not knocked up I don't mind, but I do have an order to things and Ayuyat does have that honor first and I think Ayuyat could be carrying Maite's kid with how much cum was pumped into her, same with Solar soon but she could use a anti pregnancy crest to fix that… not sure about Maite though, she would have to get to know Hunson first before agreeing or not and I know Cyn won't since she just joined us… and between you and me she may have a thing for Ted if you remember him, when we were coming here I saw her sleeping in her bed with Ted after they had their fun if the mess between Cyn's legs is any indication." Lillum said with a grin on her face which made Emerald blink a few times.

He remembered Ted as one who got the forced blowjob so something must have happened to let Cynthia bring Ted to her bed so he would ask later… and give Cyn a slight spanking for possibly going to others without his permission so to speak but that was a low key thing since he was her servant, it would be a knock up that would get him pissed though since he was pretty sure he ranked higher on the totem pole then Ted in Cynthia's relationship.

Maite did saw the look as she was still pounding Solar's pussy.

" **Oh don't be a worry wart Emerald. I'm sure Cyn is taking precautions on making sure to not get knocked up. Even though she's new, we can trust her."**

"Says you Maitey… I'm sure in your current state, you would rather knock her up 6 ways to sunday." Lillum teasingly said with a lustful tone to her voice while Solar could feel Maite getting close.

" **Only if she wants to. If Cyn wants Emerald's baby, I don't mind. I can alway get to you Lilly."** Maite said with a dominant and lustful look on her face.

"Well after Ayuyat and you would have to beat Hunsy here to that first, seems like you and Hunson will have to compete a bit to knock my sexy self up." Lillum teasingly said while she crawled on the bed to Maite and after licking her fingers, starts to finger Maite's ass to help set Maite off.

Maite did groan and was about to set off but did had one last order.

" **Ah, shut up and kiss me."**

"Only if you fill Solar up… Mistress…" Lillum teasingly said while she kissed Maite on the lips to finish Maite off when she used her magic to spike Maite's pleasure.

Maite moans as she returns the kiss before she let loose and really filled Solar's pussy with so much cum.

Solar groans loudly when she came hard on Maite's cock and could feel how much semen Maite unloads into her while her clawed toes curl from the feeling.

Maite kept climaxing hard as she filled Solar's pussy to the brim while still kissing Lillum.

35 seconds passed before the dark eco woman taps off.

Maite then pulled her cock free and she saw her load leaked from Solar's pussy while Maite chuckles when she looks at Lillum.

" **So… considering you want to get knocked up by Ayuyat… why not do just that while I fuck that ass of yours… everyone else can have their way with Solar and Dawn if that helps with you two boys."** Maite said while she grins teasingly at Hunson and Emerald who blinked at that.

As Solar was panting, she also blinked while Hunson looked at Emerald to see what he think.

"Well I don't mind… but we better step things up by doing this…. Hey Hikari, Ryu-Oni, Librom… think you three got one last round in you to really help please Solar and Dawn?" Emerald asked when he looked to the three Leapers who had time to rest.

Said trio looked at one another before they screech in unison which meant that they were ready to keep going.

Emerald grins before the scene shifts a bit to show surprising sights.

One was Lillum riding Ayuyat's cock while she had her powers disabled for a bit while Maite fucked her ass hard.

For Solar and Dawn, Hunson returned to normal while he was getting his cock sucked by Solar while she was getting her ass fucked by Emerald and was riding Hikari's cock.

Dawn in turn was riding Ryu-Oni's cock while Librom fucked her ass as hard as he could and Hunson summoned a tentacle which Dawn was sucking on which showed all the people in the room were having the time of their life.

Ayuyat groans as she felt Lillum being wild on her bouncing while Maite grunts as she fucked Lillum's ass like there was no tomorrow.

Hunson was enjoying the feel of Solar's mouth, while said lizard humanoid gags a bit while muffly moaning loud from having her ass and pussy fucked.

Dawn was moaning and groaning loudly as she rode Ryu-Oni's dick while Librom went a bit wild on her ass.

For a bit the group keeps going while Lillum after a few minutes could feel Ayuyat and Maite getting close and rides Ayuyat's cock harder and harder while Maite fucked Lillum's ass until…

Maite growls before she pushed her dick balls deep in the succubus's ass before climaxing hard while Ayuyat groans as her dick fires her load that went directly to Lillum's womb.

Lillum groans from that while she enjoyed how her stomach and womb expands from the amount of semen in her body while she came hard on both cocks.

Ayuyat and Maite kept climaxing for some moments before they both tapped off at the same time.

Lillum pants for breath after that before she looks down at Ayuyat with a grin on her face.

"So Ayuyat… how was that?, and considering the amount… looks like you have a high chance to knock me up." Lillum teased while she tightened her pussy a few times on Ayuyat's cock.

Ayuyat groans from that before looking at Lillum.

"It felt… great." Ayuyat said before Maite chuckled.

" **And it's about to get a whole lot greater. Especially when you become a parent for the first time. Me and Lilly always love that feeling and soon so will you."** She said with a lustful look on her face.

"Though I will be honest…childbirth is not pleasant so we came up with some spells to help with that, so that way when you have a kid… it won't be the most painful experience of your life." Lillum said when she pointed out that while shuddering from the painful memory.

" **Yeah… even when you have twins."** Maite said before she also shuddered.

Ayuyat who listened did blush before she turn head a away like if something had bothered her.

Lillum blinked from that before she looks at Maite with a confused look.

"So… think she had to give birth once or something?" Lillum said when she possibly got the wrong idea.

" **Hard to tell. Need to wait for the results."** Maite said but was confused about Ayuyat.

Lillum though looks at Ayuyat with a curious look.

"So Ayuyat, were you knocked up before?" Lillum said when she looked at Ayuyat.

"No." Ayuyat said but was still avoiding the look.

Lillum was more confused before she grins.

"Well unless you want Emerald to command you to speak, I would suggest that you should spill on what is bothering you… after all you are apart of this family now." Lillum said with a devilish grin.

Maite also gave the same look while Ayuyat blushes a bit before looking at the duo.

"Hearing you both talking about parenthood just reminds me… how I don't know my own. Either they died or left me behind… it just makes me question if I'm… actually mother material from the… lifestyle that I led." She said before she let a tear or two shed.

Lillum in turn giggles before she looks down at Ayuyat.

"Oh Ayuyat, did you think I wouldn't drill what to do as a mother into your head after hearing that?" Lillum said with a grin on her face before she leaned down and kissed Ayuyat on the lips.

Ayuyat did blush a bit from the kiss while Maite chuckled.

" **That's right Ayuyat. With our expertise, you'll be a great mom to a child that'll give you lots of love. Same thing applies to the other kids that will come in the future."**

Meanwhile with the others, Emerald grins when he saw that before he looks back at Hunson.

"Hehe, seems things are going to get interesting soon." Emerald said with a grin before he spanks Solar's ass.

"Yes indeed." Hunson said while chuckling as he pets Solar's head while Solar yelps and moans as she kept sucking off the Ruler of the Nightosphere's dick while Hikari thrusts his dick in the lizard Royal's pussy.

Ryu-Oni and Librom in turn fuck Dawn harder and harder when they could feel their orgasms getting closer as time went on.

Dawn groans and moans loudly as she felt the duo going rough on her before feeling her own orgasm getting closer and closer.

A moment later Ryu-Oni and Librom made one final thrust as one before they came hard inside of Dawn's holes with loud roars.

Dawn moans loud as she felt both her stomach and womb bloat from how much cum she was receiving before her body starts absorbing it as much as it can.

For a bit the duo keeps cumming before they tapped off and Librom and Ryu-Oni pant for breath while they relax a bit while waiting for Dawn to do something else.

Dawn pants a bit after tapping off from her orgasm before she starts trying to bounce on the duo's dicks again.

Librom and Ryu-Oni shudder and hiss before they thrust their hips hard to start fucking Dawn again.

Meanwhile Emerald, Hunson, and Hikari felt their orgasms build before they made a few other thrusts and start to cum one by one inside of Solar, Emerald filled her ass good, followed by Hikari who filled Solar's pussy, followed by Hunson who forced Solar to deep throat his dick and he starts to fire his load down her throat.

Solar muffly groans before gagging a bit on Hunson's cum before she tries to swallow it while at the same time climaxes a bit hard on Hikari's dick.

For a bit the trio keeps cumming hard before a slight mess was on Hikari from how productive the trio was before they tap off one by one.

Solar taps off as well before she able to take Hunson's dick out of her mouth so she can breathe for a bit.

Thankfully for Solar, Hunson showed mercy when she was able to get her mouth off his cock but he had a few extra shots in his dick which gave her a slight facial of sorts.

Solar was a bit surprised from that but didn't mind as she was enjoying the afterglow.

A minute later, Ryu-Oni and Librom felt Dawn about to cum and thrust harder and harder to make her cum until...

Dawn moans again before she felt her holes tighten around the duo's dicks before Dawn climaxed on Ryu-Oni's dick.

Ryu-Oni grit his fangs before he roars again when he came while Librom followed suit with a loud roar and floods Dawn's insides.

Dawn's orgasm got stronger as she felt her holes getting filled again before her body starts absorbing the cum again.

The scene then went to one last position with all of the ladies laying next to one another in a circle of sorts with their heads facing one another while Emerald and Hunson stroked themselves off while Lillum used a spell to stroke off Ryu-Oni, Hikari, and Librom over them all.

Hunson groans as he stroked himself hard while Ryu-Oni, Hikari and Librom enjoyed having their dicks stroked.

Emerald groans as well before all 5 felt their dicks about to blow on the ladies under them.

The ladies all stare at them with blushing looks while Maite and Dawn licked their lips a bit as they couldn't wait any longer.

Lillum, Solar, and Ayuyat had similar looks while they posed a bit to entice the group of men while Lillum stroked off the Leapers more and more until all Emerald and Hunson tossed their heads back and groans while Ryu-Oni, Hikari, and Librom roar when all 5 men came hard on the 5 ladies and they start to get coated with semen.

Lillum, Solar, Maite, Dawn and Ayuyat shudders before moaning as they felt their bodies getting covered with cum.

The men start to tap off one by one while feeling greatly relieved and the ladies saw the men panting for breath and Emerald looks to the ladies with a grin.

"S-So… how was this for a fun time ladies?" Emerald said while Maite slowly returned to normal.

"I-It felt… a-amazing." Maite said with a happy look on her face while Dawn and Solar nod in agreement.

"Y-Yeah… g-gonna need to do this again later…" Lillum said before she looked at Hunson.

"Though after you and Dawn get back from Ooo and after I have Ayuyat's kid here…" Lillum said before she hugged Ayuyat after cleaning the semen off of everyone with spells.

Ayuyat blushes from the hug while Dawn stretches a bit before looking at Lillum.

"Yes indeed. Gotta make sure that Marceline and her friends are warned. Though it's going to be a very big awkward reunion with a lot of crying and screaming." Dawn said as she pictured her daughter being angry.

"Eh just blame me for it then, I did have you stay here in the EZC for who knows how long." Emerald said while he sat next to Dawn on the bed.

Hunson also sat next to her while Dawn sighs a bit.

"Even so, there's still going to be drama."

"True, but if you bring her here I'm sure a reunion with Finn or a few lessons from me will help calm her down, if she is your daughter she maybe part succubus as well so she may enjoy them." Lillum said while she moved over and placed her head between Dawn's legs and placed her chin on Dawn's womb area and smirks at Dawn.

Dawn did blush at that but remembered what Finn said before looking at the Succubus.

"By the way Lillum, I know why you were blackmailing Finn and I'm for one was not too happy at what he said."

Hunson blinked in confusion before looking at Lillum.

"Why were you blackmailing Finn?"

"Well… considering things first of all it would be to help teach Finn on tiers so it's not like it won't help in the long run… and I'm guessing it was after we left huh?, well just to rip the bandage off… Finn saw Marceline in the nude a few years ago it seemed, not fully his fault because Jake was the starter for that, he and Finn had to hide in Marceline's closet but because of some things, couldn't leave so when Marceline went to the bathroom, Jake told Finn to scope out the scene and long story short, he got a real eyeful and lets just say in her relaxed state, Marceline got Dawn's figure so I'm hoping to see how well a Vampire/ Succubus like her will do with some real training." Lillum said before she licks her lips from the image she got from Finn and could see that it matched Dawn's to an exact form.

While Dawn both blushed and sweatdropped, Hunson was bit passive before he actually got up with a mad look on his face.

"Those dumbasses!"

Emerald used some speed to stop Hunson with a hand on his shoulder before he managed to get this out.

"Now hold on, first off that was years ago, second I don't think Marceline would mind if Finn got an eyeful for two reasons, one, Finn is a friend of hers and she knows he wouldn't do it without a reason which would be Jake in this case, and two, if Finn never came here and if Marceline got a certain itch to scratch like Dawn and Marceline had to *feed* won't it be a bit hypocritical of you to stop her?, granted a bit hypocritical of me for getting protective of Frost and Rose since they need to feed but I can be pissed since they are not 18 yet, close but not quite, and for another reason, she's over 1000 and honestly and hope no one says this to Finn so he doesn't get a big Ego, I'm at least glad he's dating Ruby since he has a good head on his shoulders… could be a similar thing if he and Marceline dated when he turned 18 and Marceline made the choice to get it on with him." Emerald said to reason with the Ruler of the Nightosphere.

While Maite and the others were bit surprised to see Emerald being a bit okay with Finn, Hunson did blink a bit calming down.

"Well… maybe. But 1000 years or not, she's still my little girl. Plus who knows if that will happen since I heard from a reliable source that she could be dating that Candy Monarch."

"Err… you do remember that I have multiple Women and some are in relations of their own right?... you even gave permission for me to knock Dawn up and you can knock up Lillum once her previous appointments with knock ups are out of the way…" Emerald said while pointing a thumb at the other ladies.

"Yes I know, which I can't wait for by the way... I'm just saying about Marceline's love life. I mean I can tell she cares for the kid and his well being but not sure yet if there's any romantic hints yet. I don't mind if they have their own fun since I know Finn will treat her right, unlike her douchebag of an ex, whom is still on my list." Hunson said.

"Then why get angry with Finn since we could just have him make up for that later?, I mean Lillum will have Frost and Rose teach him about tiers and what not and when he is 18 we can have Lillum really amp things up so that it can be a bit uncomfortable for him which by the way would definitely make up for being a peeping tom since thanks to Xan I'm no fan of peeps and what did this douchebag of an ex do again?, pretty sure that compared to that guy, Finn would be a major upgrade." Emerald said to reason with Hunson while Dawn spoke up to help calm Hunson down.

"Indeed, and if it helps Hunsy, we could give Marceline an option to give Finn a punishment later, what she chooses is her choice right?" Dawn said before she floats up and moved to kiss Hunson on the lips since this helped calm him down normally.

Hunson was now more calm before he hugged Dawn and returned the kiss.

Dawn moans from that before she hugged Hunson back and keeps the kiss up before she pulled away and gently caressed his cheek.

"Now why don't we get some sleep and head to Ooo tomorrow?" Dawn said while she smiles at Hunson.

Hunson smiles as well as he looked at his wife.

"Yes, might as well. Luckily for me, this time I'll sleep happily knowing I'm with you again, my lovely moon goddess."

Dawn smiles at that with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh I will my dreamy King of the fiery Glob." Dawn said before kissing Hunson on the lips again and pulled away before she floats to the bed while Emerald tapped Hunson on the shoulder which made Hunson look at him before Emerald whispered something into his ear much to everyone's confusion while Ryu-Oni, Hikari, and Librom laid next to the ladies to give them warmth.

And when Dawn got to the head of the bed and laid on one, she was surprised to see Emerald and Hunson next to her on both sides while they gave her eye smiles and surprised the Succubus by laying next to her on both sides and everyone saw her make a good impression of a tomato right now.

Maite giggles a bit while Ayuyat had slight snicker.

Lillum and Solar giggle as well before Lillum teasingly says this.

"So Dawn… how does it feel to have two hunks of Deathless men going after you?" Lillum teased while she rests her body on Librom's for warmth after using a spell to move Ayuyat next to her and pulled Ayuyat in into a cuddle position.

Ayuyat blushes a bit from the position while Dawn was still blushing like tomato.

"M-Makes me feel… h-happy."

"Well I bet being a mom again in the future will be interesting as well… though ladies and hunky gentlemen, lets get to sleep so we can get an early day tomorrow." Lillum said before she summoned a blanket over each person or in Dawn's case a large blanket while Emerald and Hunson snuggle towards Dawn with grins on their faces and Lillum pulled Ayuyat in a bit more.

Maite and Solar then looked to one another and after moving Ryu-Oni and Hikari near one another, Solar and Maite placed their blankets on the Leapers and laid between the Leapers and cuddle together with Maite on Solar's body.

Dawn and Ayuyat blushed a bit more while Librom Hikari and Ryu-Oni snuggle closer to Maite, Solar and Lillum while the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene opens up with Atomsk and TME exiting Gramp's restaurant.**

" **Man was that some good food." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah, though I guess we went a bit overboard… I'm stuffed right now… and I think we went a bit overkill with this chapter… was hoping for a 5 part finisher but oh well looks like the Prologue continues a little bit more." TME said while he pats his stomach and he grins at Atomsk.**

" **Hehe no kidding. If we have stayed true, I bet the readers would feel sleepy before reaching the end." Atomsk said before chuckling more.**

" **Yeah and I think Fiery Crusader would throw a fit for this chapter currently, hopefully we can calm them down later but for now, want to just end this chapter and get to the next one?" TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

" **Hehe, yeah hopefully. I also hope they like the extra new character we added in the story." Atomsk said while grinning.**

" **Yeah, but for now we got other stories to write while we take a momentary break from DITD, see you all later everyone, got any last minute things to add Atomsk?" TME said while he looks at his friend.**

" **Yeah, sorry for taking too long on this chapter everyone. We hope you all enjoyed reading some the lemons including some juicy drama here and there." Atomsk said.**

" **Indeed, see you all later everyone and enjoy the future chapters to be." TME said before he waved to the readers while the scene fades to black.**


	6. Prologue 6: Leaper Fun and Lionkin B-Day

**EZC/ Leaper Care area/ Finn, Ruby, Me-Mow**

The scene then shifts from the orgy that just happened to Finn, Ruby, and Me-Mow a bit before it happened to show what happened when they got to the Leaper area's lobby like they were told with Finn asking the receptionist this.

"Hey, uh…. Know if a person named Flannery works here?" Finn asked while Ruby and Me-Mow wait for an answer.

The receptionist looked at Finn for a moment before having a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm… Flannery…. ummm… what does she look like again?"

"A green colored Flame Elemental, a former bandit?, seems to be around Finn's age?" Ruby said with a curious tone to her voice.

"Ah yes her. Let me check." The receptionist said before she look at the schedule on the desk.

"Right now she be attending to some of the leapers and right now she's attending to Lady Ferina's leaper… Juggernaut.

Finn and the others blink at that before Finn pales from hearing about Juggernaut… since he remembered the last time they met it was after that Nut shot thing during the race….

However, the receptionist did say this.

"Although I suggest the three of you wait since Juggernaut is preparing to get… intimate with one of the female leapers."

"Err… who?" Me-Mow said with a confused tone to her voice.

Finn and Ruby were also feeling confused till the receptionist said this after looking at something on the desk.

"That would be… Sakura."

Ruby got wide eyes from that before she said this.

"Is today her breeding day?" Ruby said with a shocked tone to her voice while the Receptionist looks at her desk.

"Indeed, and her first time as well so I would recommend waiting since it's about to start, if you want to learn how to be a breeder or just curious on how Leapers mate, you can view it in the viewing room, thanks to some people the Leapers have various ways to mate and it could help with learning the Leaper culture if you two have Leapers or Leaper babies who could grow to be prime mate material." The receptionist said with a smile on her face.

Finn then looked at Ruby and Me-Mow.

"Sooo… what do we do besides waiting?"

"Well… I do want to say hello to Sakura at least since this is a big moment for her, Think you two can wait in the waiting area?, pretty sure Sakura may feel better with Finn around and may not be so hostile to him when she has mated, mating does help people relax after all." Ruby said before Me-Mow chuckles at that.

"Oh I know that." Me-Mow said with a grin on her face before she walks away with a swing of her hips.

Finn blushes when he stares at Me-Mow's ass a bit before looking at Ruby.

Ruby just chuckles at Finn before she said this after placing a hand on his back.

"Well what are you waiting for, go with Me-Mow while I say some things to Sakura before you see how Leapers mate, should be informative if you want to be a breeder or caregiver here in the future if you don't go out of the EZC anytime soon." Ruby said before she slapped Finn's ass to get him going while Ruby turned to walk to where Sakura was after she walked out of the room.

Finn at first jolts from that while blushing brightly before he goes into the waiting area where Me-Mow went.

When he got there, he saw Me-Mow near the front row in front of a large TV that had the names of Juggernaut and Sakura on it while other people were sitting there as well.

There were other TV's with various Leaper partner names which showed some Leapers in the act right now.

Me-Mow looks at Finn before she pats the seat next to him to let him know to sit next to her.

Finn did just as that before he looked at Juggernaut and Sakura's on the screen before gulping a bit since he knew those two have a bone to pick with him.

That's when the human looked at his feline girlfriend.

"So Me-Mow… how have your pets have been?"

Me-Mow blinked at that before chuckling a little.

"You mean Cleo and Patra right?... well long story short Mistress is doing pretty well with breaking them so sooner or later I may get them to follow me around and do stuff for me as long as they are trained right… and who knows… if your interested later I could let you have fun with them if you want… can't be a selfish girlfriend right?, seems you get two girlfriends and two sex slaves as a bonus huh?" Me-Mow said with a teasing grin on her face.

Finn blushes brightly at that after hearing that before he grabbed Me-Mow's paw.

Me-Mow just blinked at that before smirking and surprised Finn by kissing him on the cheek and moved back to look at the screen a moment later when it turned on in front of everyone.

Finn blushes a bit before looking at the screen as well to see what's happening.

The TV then showed a large meadow like area, had actual trees, a lake, everything to make it look like an oasis paradise while Flannery, leading Juggernaut in with a leash, and Ruby, who was leading Sakura in with a smaller leash, had walked to one another and Flannery was shocked to see Ruby of all people here when she got close enough to see the EZC princess and Finn's girlfriend.

"G-Greetings your highness." Flannery said while feeling nervous as she led Juggernaut closer.

"Greetings Flannery… so how is Juggernaut doing?, Finn is here and he wants to try and get along with Sakura and Juggernaut so I'm trying to help with that… though that's not the only reason…" Ruby said while she and Sakura got close to Flannery and Juggernaut.

Flannery jolts when she heard that Finn is here before gulping a bit.

"W-What's the other reason?" She asked while Juggernaut sniffed closely at Sakura.

Sakura returned the sniffs while Ruby giggles at Flannery.

"Oh just to make a few things clear, but first, how have you been doing here?, hope no one has given you trouble." Ruby said while Sakura, after liking Juggernauts scent gave him a slight lick on the side of his maw to see how he would react.

Juggernaut did the same thing while Flannery gulps a few times.

"I-I'm doing fine. S-Some of the people of treated me well even if I was working for Ayuyat. I was thankful to be working here. And on some occasion I would see some of the Amethysts and sometimes Ayuyat."

"I see, well since you are doing fine… I do want to ask… since I heard that you have a crush on Finn…" Ruby cryptically said with a slight grin on her face.

Flannery was now scared when she saw that grin.

"P-Please. I don't want any trouble. I won't try to steal him."

Ruby however just laughed for a moment before she gave Flannery an amused look while she removed the leash on Sakura.

"Oh don't worry, I know you won't steal him, no, I was going to suggest that you be Finn's new girlfriend later once you get to know him." Ruby said while Me-Mow whistles when she was impressed with how direct Ruby was right now.

Finn was shocked that Ruby suggested that while Flannery was flabbergasted.

"R-Really? B-B-But why me? Isn't he dating you and that feline girl."

"Well first off, yup really, my dad can't complain since he has multiple ladies alongside my mom, second well aside from looking a lot like this Flame princess turned Queen, you do seem a bit interesting to be honest and I did say to get to know Finn first before the girlfriend part, as for Me-Mow and I… well… we're not picky… I do like interesting ladies after all." Ruby said before she got a bit teasing when she approached Flannery with a swing of her hips.

Flannery, though still surprised, was blushing brightly right now after seeing that.

Ruby just grins more before she got near Flannery and whispered this in her ear while no one else could hear her.

" _Just to prove I'm not bluffing… why don't we head out of here and I can show you what I can do… I'm not a full virgin after all… plenty of experience with women."_ Ruby said before she teased Flannery by giving her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away with a grin and starts walking away while making sure Flannery got an eyeful of her ass as it swayed to and fro.

Flannery was both shocked by that action before blushing brightly at not only the kiss but also seeing Ruby's ass also.

"Whoa." was all Finn said after seeing that on the screen.

"Yup, but if you think that's interesting, take a look at Sakura and Juggernaut." Me-Mow said while Finn looks at the screen again to see Flannery leaving the area while Sakura sniffed her way down Juggernauts body before her maw was in front of Juggernauts balls and concealed dick and she starts to lick at the large orbs to work Juggernaut up.

"Wow… didn't expect that." Me-Mow said while a person with a notepad near Finn and Me-Mow spoke up to get their attention.

"It's not too surprising, thanks to the EZC's culture many Leapers mimic what their riders do or mimic what other people in general do, considering Sakura is doing this, she must have learned it from someone and I'm most likely guessing from Queen Lillum or her daughters, if Sakura watched what they did then it would make sense." The person said while Me-Mow raised an eyebrow from that and saw that he was a breeder from the tag on his shirt.

Finn blinked a few times after hearing that before looking at the breeder.

"And how come you're taking notes?"

"Simple, we breeders can still learn some things about Leapers and I'm taking notes for some students of mine so they can review this later, I'm a biology teacher here who mainly deals with Leapers so I know their ins and outs better than most." The man said while he keeps scribbling on the note pad.

Finn was a bit surprised to hear that before looking back at the screen.

He saw that Sakura was still licking Juggernauts balls while she made sure to not hit them with her fangs.

Juggernaut let out some pleased purrs as he was enjoying this before a moment later he felt his dick slowing getting erect.

Sakura then pulled her head back a bit and starts to lick Juggernauts dick to help ease it more out of his body and focused on the head of his dick.

Juggernaut groans while impressed with Sakura's licking as his dick continues to get erect for a moment or so before the dino leaper's dick was rock hard.

Sakura in turn surprised many when she opened her maw wide and starts to take the dick in it and used her long tongue to really lick his dick good while making triple sure to not harm the dick in her mouth.

Juggernaut let out a pleased groan while Finn blinked in surprise.

"Wow. Sakura really did watch Lillum and her daughters… do stuff."

"Yeah…" Me-Mow said before she glanced down and gave Finn a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously Finn?" Me-Mow said while glancing down again.

Finn blinked before looking only to have his eyes widen at the tent forming in his pants.

"Glob dammit, not again. I have a serious problem." He said before covering himself.

"Well considering some of the people here are already doing things to calm down, I don't see why we can't do the same thing." Me-Mow said while she points around them and Finn saw some people actually having sex here or blowing one another to calm themselves down.

"Oh…" Finn said while blushing brightly as he didn't see that coming.

A moment later while Finn was distracted, Me-Mow went to unzip his pants and a moment later, Finn groans loudly from what Me-Mow was doing to him before the scene focused purely on Sakura and Juggernaut when she could feel him getting close and licked his dick more and more until…

Juggernaut screeches a bit loud before he climaxed inside Sakura's mouth.

Sakura, thanks to a couple times she watched Lillum do this tried to actually drink the load down while most of it fell from her maw.

Juggernaut continues to climax before tapping off after 15 seconds.

Sakura pulled her maw off of Juggernauts cock and licked her maw clean after she stood in front of the older Leaper and looked to see how Juggernaut's dick was doing.

Surprisingly for Sakura, Juggernaut's dick was still as hard as ever which meant that he was far from over.

Sakura purrs a bit from that before she moved to be in front of Juggernaut and after leaning forward, she lifts her tail and presents herself to the Male leaper and her pussy was wet right now which showed foreplay wasn't needed right now.

That's when Juggernaut screeches before he goes towards Sakura and slides his dick inside Sakura's pussy.

Sakura screeched a bit from that while she braced herself and tried to relax her body while she could feel Juggernaut going deep inside of her pussy which tightly gripped his cock.

Juggernaut did groan from how tight it was before he starts to hump away like there was no tomorrow.

Sakura pants and purrs from each thrust while her pussy slowly relaxed on Juggernauts cock which allowed him to get much deeper into Sakura while she enjoyed how full she was while time went on.

Juggernaut kept pounding Sakura's pussy as he pants a few times before leaning down and starts to nibble at Sakura's neck.

Sakura purrs from that while she lets Juggernaut dominate her for as long as he wanted and could feel him slowly getting close as time went by.

Juggernaut continues to keep going before he felt his climax getting closer and closer.

Sakura after a few thrusts gave a screech like noise when she came hard on his cock and it tried to milk it for all it had.

No sooner or later, Juggernaut roars loudly before he unleashed his load deep inside Sakura's pussy.

Sakura groans from that while her orgasm got stronger and waits for Juggernaut to tap off while she tapped off after 15 seconds and pants for breath.

Juggernaut continues to climax before tapping off after 20 seconds passed.

For a bit, Juggernaut and Sakura pant for breath while Sakura enjoyed how filled her pussy was before she purrs a bit and shuddered when Juggernaut pulled his cock free of her pussy and his load leaked a bit from her thanks to how productive he was.

Juggernaut did smirk as he was impressed with his load before looking at Sakura to see how she was doing.

Turns out she has a pleased look on her face before she looks back at Juggernaut before she got up and approached him and licked him on the side of his maw again.

Juggernaut purrs before he does the same thing to Sakura's maw.

A moment later she leaned down and starts to lick Juggernauts dick clean.

Juggernaut purrs again while letting Sakura do her thing.

Though even though Juggernaut has no hands, he uses his tail so he can angle it before lightly petting Sakura's head.

Sakura purrs from that while she keeps licking Juggernauts cock clean and when it was and fully erect again from her actions, she moved back in front of Juggernaut and surprised the older Leaper when she moved so that she was laying on her back while her pussy faced Juggernaut.

Juggernaut was indeed surprised before that washed away as he quickly puts his dick in Sakura's pussy again after he stepped over her and angled his body so he could do that.

Sakura screeched a bit from that while she could feel Juggernaut going even deeper then before thanks to the new position while Juggernaut jackhammer's his dick in and out of Sakura's pussy.

Juggernaut screeches a few times as he fucks Sakura's pussy harder than ever now.

Sakura then felt Juggernaut hit her cervix multiple times and could feel her orgasm approaching again and after a few minutes pass, she lets out a screech and came hard on Juggernaut's cock.

After thrusting a few more times, Juggernaut pushes his dick further before he roars loud and and climaxed very hard again while his dick bashed into Sakura's womb and floods it with sperm.

Sakura, when she felt that, groans loudly while she rides out her orgasm and tapped off before panting for breath and waits for Juggernaut to pull out of her.

Juggernaut taps off a few seconds after before he leans down and starts licking Sakura's maw.

Sakura purrs from that and returns the licks every now and then while she keeps waiting patiently for Juggernaut to move.

Once that was done Juggernaut leans back up before he starts to pull his dick out.

Sakura shuddered from that and when Juggernaut pulled free, he saw how filled Sakura's pussy was with semen dripping free which showed she was no doubt knocked up right now while Sakura turned to get back to her feed and gave Juggernaut a lust filled look when she moved her tail higher to show her asshole to Juggernaut… seems Sakura picked that up as well it seemed.

Juggernaut felt his dick twitch in excitement before he gets behind and just jams his dick inside Sakura's ass and just starts thrusting away like mad.

Sakura screeched loudly from that before she pants and hisses a bit from the pleasure before she starts to purr while her ass gripped Juggernauts dick with no mercy, compared to her pussy, her ass was much tighter then it which really tried to grip the dick to give it more pleasure.

Juggernaut groans from the tight grip but was still thrusting his dick as hard as he can.

In and out, in and out, Sakura could feel the dick go a bit deeper with each thrust and thrusts her body back a bit to help get more of Juggernauts cock into her while she could feel her orgasm approaching fast.

Juggernaut can almost feel his orgasm coming as well but was still going no matter what while enjoying the warm comfort of Sakura's ass.

Sakura at this time after a few minutes passed had a few orgasms while she could feel Juggernaut getting closer and closer until...

Juggernaut roars loud after thrusting his dick one last time before he came hard inside Sakura's ass.

Sakura roared when she came hard on Juggernat's cock and her ass practically strangles his dick as she rides out her orgasm.

Juggernaut grinds his teeth from the vice grip which caused him to climax more before tapping off after 25 seconds.

Even then thanks to the vice grip, Juggernaut was unable to pull free while Sakura pants for before before she surprised Juggernaut when she thrusts her hips back again to get him worked up again.

Though Juggernaut was surprised, he was indeed worked up which caused him to thrust his dick again in Sakura's ass.

Sakura groans and purrs from that while Juggernaut had his way with Sakura for quite a bit, and after a few orgasm's her stomach looked like it was bloating a bit while Juggernaut was getting close one more time and Sakura looked like she was in her own little lust filled world right now.

It wasn't long before Juggernaut roars loudly before he climaxes hard into Sakura's ass.

Sakura roared loudly when she felt that before she came hard on Juggernauts cock while she enjoyed the feeling of her stomach being filled more.

About 30 seconds passes before Juggernaut finally taps off.

Thankfully for Juggernaut, he was able to pull his dick free of Sakura's asshole before he saw his semen leak from her ass and to the ground while Sakura pants for breath.

Juggernaut also pant for breath as he watched his load exit out of Sakura's ass while Juggernaut enjoys the afterglow.

After a minute, a couple new people enter the area who were female breeders and after equipping the leases on Juggernaut and Sakura, one of them spoke up.

"Come on you two, let's get you two cleaned so you two can rest." one Breeder said before the other with Juggernaut said this with a grin on her face when she looked at Juggernaut.

"Yeah… though considering where I need to clean, you may enjoy it greatly." The female breeder while licking her lips.

Juggernaut did screech a bit in excitement while the other female breeder rolled her eyes before she starts to lead Sakura out when she managed to get to her feet though she was unsteady a bit while the screen shut off with Ruby walking into the room to see Finn panting for breath in his seat while Me-Mow, after zipping Finn up, was using a rag that she summoned and was wiping her mouth clean again.

"Wow, seems you both enjoyed what Sakura and Juggernaut did huh?" Ruby said when she got near a panting Finn and a grinning Me-Mow.

Finn, who continues to pant, blushed in embarrassment while deciding not to say anything as he as he uses his bear hat to cover his face.

Me-Mow chuckles at that before she looks at Ruby.

"Oh I would say that he did enjoy it, seems we may have to bring him to Mistress… he's got nice stamina and recovery power…" Me-Mow said while licking her lips lustfully.

Finn blushes again behind his bear hat, which he still uses to cover his face.

Me-Mow rolled her eyes before looking at Ruby.

"So, did you and Flannery had a nice chat?" She asked while grinning.

"Oh I would say so, but she won't be joining us quite yet, she's got to recover after what I did with her." Ruby said before teasing Me-Mow by licking her lips to show what she means.

Me-Mow and Finn, who uncovered his face, blushed brightly when they knew what Ruby meant before Me-Mow chuckled.

"Damn, hope you're planning to share some details." She said as she licked her lips at Ruby.

"Sure… though maybe in private so I can really go into detail?, should help with bonding between us… so to speak." Ruby suggests to Me-Mow while she had a slightly lustful look on her face.

Me-Mow did blinked before she returns the look.

"Then let's go find a nice private spot."

"Great, but first let's get Finn and Sakura sorted out at least, considering what she just went through she maybe in a good mood." Ruby said with a smile on her face before she walked away from the duo while her ass swayed to and fro in front of Finn and Me-Mow's gazes.

Finn blushes a bit as he stares at Ruby's as it shook.

"Looks nice doesn't it." Me-Mow said near Finn's ear while Me-Mow had an amused tone to her voice.

Finn blinks before he decides to tease Me-Mow a bit.

"Yeah. Though I wonder if your ass is softer than Ruby's."

Me-Mow blushed a little before she grins at Finn.

"Well why not cop a feel?... I won't stop you…" Me-Mow teased while she grins at Finn more.

Finn did blush before grinning when he actually did brought his hands to Me-Mow's ass before squeezing it.

Me-Mow moans from that while she lets Finn get a feel of her ass while she leaned in to rest her head on the crook of Finn's neck.

Finn did blush but still continues to squeeze the feline's ass a bit more.

Me-Mow then teased Finn more when she said this after making sure Finn was comfy in his seat.

"So Finn… how does my well trained round ass feel?" Me-Mow said while she purrs a little from Finn's actions.

"Feels so nice and firm. I could just… squeeze them all day." Finn said before kissing Me-Mow's forehead.

Me-Mow purred more from that before she teased Finn when she got up from the chair and away from Finn's grasp.

"Maybe… or maybe you can join Ruby and I while we have our fun… you already lost your V-Card so no complaints right?" Me-Mow teased before she walked away while she made sure Finn saw her round ass.

Finn did blush brightly before he gets up and quickly follows Me-Mow.

After a bit of walking, the trio got to Sakura's pen to see that Sakura was just laying down after she was cleaned while Ruby walked over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura… how you doing after your fun with Juggernaut." Ruby said while she went over and pets Sakura on the head.

Sakura did purr while having happy look on her face. Seems she's still feeling very satisfied after all that mating.

"Hehehe, good… anyway Sakura… Finn is here and I want you to remember that he's here to stay, so please for me, try and at least get along with him while I'm around." Ruby said while she gave Sakura the puppy dog look.

Sakura did blink before look at Finn for a bit and even though she doesn't like him for the time being… she can't say no to her rider's look.

Sakura growls a bit letting Ruby know that she'll try.

Ruby nods before she looks at Finn with the same look on her face.

Finn did jolt at the look before gulping as he stepped forward.

"S-Sakura… I can understand that you don't like me because you think I'm trying to steal Ruby from you. But you have to believe me I'm not. I really care for Ruby but even I wouldn't try and destroy a great bond that you two have. I mean I have leaper too. He's still a baby but even I can see there's already a connection between me and Flare. So I hope that we can put aside our differences and try to get along. I don't want Ruby to see us fight."

Sakura looked thoughtful at that, especially at the part of a baby Leaper and raised her head a little to look more at Finn.

"Alright Finn… since Leapers can't talk, you'll have to approach and pet Sakura on the head… if she accepts you then she will let you pet her, but if not then at the very least Sakura, don't bite Finn or I won't give you any treats anytime soon." Ruby said while she gave Sakura a look to show that she was serious.

Sakura did jolt after hearing that before Finn cautiously approached Sakura.

He then brought his hand out and slowly reaches for the leaper's head before Finn carefully pets her.

Sakura in turn didn't move which was a good thing but she didn't look too pleased right now but considering that Finn was starting to live here for awhile she wasn't growling… at least not as much right now.

Finn did gulped as continues to pet Sakura before he did the unthinkable when he got a bit close and kissed the top of Sakura's forehead.

Sakura blinked in shock from that while Ruby and Me-Mow looked greatly surprised and Sakura was so shocked she was stunned silent.

Finn sees this while hoping he didn't crossed the line.

"Just wanted to prove to you that I want to get along. You're a good smart leaper Sakura. I just hope you see that I'm serious about this."

Sakura was still stunned from that before Ruby went over to Finn and turned him around with a nervous look on her face.

"Alright we should get going to see Juggernaut while Sakura processes on what just happened, come on Me-Mow let's get going." Ruby said while she forced a confused Finn out of the room and the duo left Me-Mow behind for a moment while Sakura looks at Me-Mow with a still stunned look on her face.

"Right… well see you Sakura. Maybe later I'll introduce you to my leaper, Striker." Me-Mow said before she quickly exits the room.

Sakura just still had a stunned look on her face while Finn, Ruby, and Me-Mow got near Juggernauts pen and Ruby stopped having Finn walk forward and sighed with relief since they came out with Finn having his hand on his body.

"Did I do something stupid?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure, you pretty much stumped Sakura so it could have been either she would have gotten pissed enough to actually ignore our attempts to keep her from attacking and well… attack you or she could warm up to you from here and I didn't want to risk you pushing it further then you already have, I mean normally when you kiss someone you do it to show you like them so you may have well confused Sakura greatly, I mean you remember about what people in the EZC do with Leapers, and it's not just male Leapers who get lucky, more so with Lizard kin who can use Leapers to help birth more Lizard kin or more leapers." Ruby said while getting a half lidded look on her face while Me-Mow laughed at that when it sounded like Finn was getting fresh with a female Leaper now.

Finn was blushing brightly when he realized what Ruby meant.

"Oh my… No! I was just trying to be friendly."

"Oh I bet you were… well if it happens it happens… it would be a pretty direct way of getting Sakura to like you but I think that would be too much liking." Ruby teased when she found this amusing to her.

Me-Mow continues to laugh while Finn was now getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh fuck this. I'm getting out of here." He said before he actually starts walking out of the room.

However Ruby gripped him on the wrist with a surprisingly strong grip before she said this to Finn with a seriously worried tone to her voice.

"Finn!, listen… I'm sorry for annoying you but considering how stressed I was with getting you and Sakura to even try getting to actually know one another, I was stressed enough to do things I normally wouldn't… I mean just think of things from my perspective… if you had a Leaper that didn't like me but you loved your Leaper dearly and couldn't do much physically… what would you do?" Ruby said to try and reason with Finn before she looks to Me-Mow for backup.

"Yeah Finn. Imagine if you were in Ruby's shoes." The feline said making Finn blinked a bit before thinking for about a minute till he sighed.

"I would do… the same thing you did."

Ruby then smirks before she said this in a teasing way.

"Tell you what… how about when we get done with this… you, Me-Mow, and I go somewhere private and I can make it up to you... and just to let you know… thanks to my fun time with Hydrian, no gag reflex." Ruby teasingly said while she rubbed her thumb on Finn's wrist.

Finn blushes brightly after hearing that while Me-Mow smirks at the scene.

"Y-Yeah okay sure. Sorry for overreacting." Finn said.

"No worries… and Me-Mow… considering I learned a few spells from my step mom Lillum…. Well lets just say after I'm through… well…" Ruby said before she walked by Me-Mow after letting go of Finn's wrist and slapped Me-Mow on the ass on the way to Juggernauts pen.

"Lets just say that you can blame my step mom and step sisters for me being pretty experimental." Ruby said while she walked away from Me-Mow with a grin on her face.

Me-Mow jolts from that slap before she and Finn blushed a bit brightly though Finn was a bit confused on what Ruby meant.

"Ummm… what does she mean by spells from Lillum?" Finn asked with a confused tone to his voice.

Me-Mow chuckles at Finn when she realized he doesn't know.

"Oh don't worry Finn. You'll find out soon."

Finn looked more confused by that which made Me-Mow giggle before she walked away from Finn who just looked more and more confused with Me-Mow having an amused look on her face the entire time.

That's when human turned to look at Ruby after he followed the duo to stand in front of Juggernaut's pen.

"So… this is Juggernaut's pen?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ferina should be here as well so if so we might as well show her some manners as well… especially if Juggernaut is still sore about what your track did." Ruby said before she starts walking towards the opening of the pen.

Finn almost forgot what his track did while feeling very nervous right now.

"Um quick question… is Granite one of Juggernaut's kids?"

"Yeah, why?" Ruby said when she looked back at Finn with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason… just hoping Juggernaut doesn't go for my head like Granite did." Finn said.

Ruby blinks at that before she giggles at Finn.

"Oh don't worry Finn, after what Juggernaut did, he's getting a meal right now so he should be in a really good mood right now." Ruby said before she walked to Finn and gripped his hand before she starts to walk back to the pen with Finn in tow while an amused Me-Mow followed while she enjoyed the look on Finn's face.

Finn was still feeling nervous as the trio were getting closer to where Juggernaut was.

A minute later, they saw Ferina in the room with Juggernaut while he was devouring a large slab of meat that was placed in front of him with gusto while Ferina smiles at Juggernauts appetite.

The trio watched after arriving before Finn cautiously cleared his throat to get Ferina's attention.

Ferina looks to the trio before she got a smile on her face.

"Oh hello you three, and nice to see you Ruby, how are things doing with your family?" Ferina said while she smiles at Ruby mainly since she knew her more thanks to being Leonel and Aggro's friend.

"Oh nothing much. Dad still has his beef with Finn in account of our relationship. Although he got a bit nice after we apprehended a stalker that was trying to get rid of Finn to get to me." Ruby said.

"I-I see… well hope things get better from here… though considering the state of the throne room is the weekly after night parties on hold until the throne is repaired?" Ferina asked with a grin on her face.

Ruby chuckled before Me-Mow asked this question.

"Uh, what's the weekly after night parties?"

Ferina chuckles at that before she grins at Me-Mow.

"Oh… well when you'll turn 18 you'll find out… then again I heard that your taking lessons from Lillum so I guess I can give something… simply put the weekly after night party is a purely optional event for people who really want to have some down and dirty fun… lovers go to it so they can experiment with other people tier wise so its a favorite for Wolf and Lionkin like me, Grigori and I go when we can and long story short… wellll… just don't be to surprised if Grigori tries to hit on you and I hit on Finn here when you two turn 18, same with Aggro and the others when they turn 18... as long as your 18 and willing you can get as lucky as you want, but before all that happens is a small dancing show with multiple ladies showing what they got to really get the males excited..." Ferina said while she grins at Finn a moment later.

Finn and Me-Mow both blushed brighty after hearing that before they actually thought of the idea of both Grigori and Ferina hitting on them when they're 18.

Ferina chuckles at that before she looks to Ruby.

"So what are you guys here for exactly?" Ferina asked since she had no idea as to why Finn or Me-Mow was here along with Ruby.

Finn rubbed the back of his head as he stared at Ferina.

"I was just wondering if… Juggernaut still feels angry towards me because of my track."

Ferina blinks at that before she looks at Juggernaut.

"Well… you would have to ask him yourself, personally I think as long as he's not reminded of it, he won't be in a bad mood but considering he had plenty of fun with Sakura, he is in a good mood right now… speaking of which thanks for letting Sakura do this Ruby, I'll let you know when the kids are born if the breeders forget to tell you so you can see the babies when they are born." Ferina said while she smiles at Ruby after she looked away from Finn.

Ruby did return the smile as she was feeling some excitement that Sakura was gonna have babies of her own.

Finn gulped a bit before he approached a bit closer to Juggernaut.

Juggernaut noticed Finn but keeps eating his meal while Finn was reminded how massive Juggernaut was compared to Sakura.

Finn did gulp a bit before he starts to speak up.

"Uh hey Juggernaut. Been a while though not sure if you remember me." He said while chuckling nervously.

Juggernaut gave Finn a slight glare when he stopped eating before he went back to eating his meal, looks like he didn't forget what happened it seems.

Finn did flinch from the look before speaking up.

"Right… look Juggernaut I'm sorry about what happened but I can't be at fault for what that last trap did. I mean I don't have control on what goes on."

Juggernaut gave Finn a half lidded look with Ferina doing the same.

"Didn't you help make the track though?" Ferina said while Juggernaut looked to Ferina then Finn to show that was his question as well.

"Well… yes but I didn't know something like that would happen." Finn said.

"Huh… so it was Intro Jokers fault is that what your saying?" Ferina said with a raised eyebrow since traps at the finish line was rare to happen.

Finn was nervous for a moment before gulping.

"Well no the track was still my idea."

"I see… hey Juggernaut, since it was Finn's first issue with you, why not forgive him? You did get with Sakura and you personally enjoyed how surprisingly wild she was so in a sense you could thank Finn for that." Ferina said while Juggernaut looked thoughtful for a moment and surprisingly nods his head in agreement before he went back to eating.

Finn was a bit relieved for a moment.

"Thanks Ferina and sorry again."

"Eh no worries, thanks to Juggernauts working his rage out I tied with Emelina and we decided to hold off on our fun until Cedric was 18, we can leave the house to Cedric for his fun that day while the four of us do some down and dirty stuff… hope you save up Juggernaut because I think it's been awhile since you last paid Emelina a sexy visit right?" Ferina said to Finn before she looks to Juggernaut with a teasing grin on her face.

Juggernaut did screech in excitement while Finn blinked a bit before blushing brightly after hearing that.

Ferina then looks to Me-Mow and Ruby before she sent them a teasing grin.

"So girls, want to give Juggernaut a ride when you hit 18?, would be a shame if you don't get experience if you run into any male Leapers of interest, they do grow fast after all and I heard Finn here and you, Me-Mow, have baby male leapers." Ferina said with a teasing grin on her face.

Me-Mow was blushing a bit brightly before looking at Ruby.

Ruby just looked to Me-Mow before she said this with a grin.

"What?, you like to have fun with Finn and you took lessons from Lillum so shouldn't you be able to take a Leaper by now?" Ruby said with an oddly knowing grin on her face while Ferina blinked a bit in surprise, then again Ruby could have done some stuff without anyone knowing… but did she really lose her virginity to a Leaper?

Me-Mow blinked a few a times before asking this.

"Hang on a second, did you already… you know… lost your V-Card to a male leaper?"

Ruby giggles a bit before she looks around.

"Well considering no one else is listening in and if you all can keep a secret, yes, but I'm saving my vaginal virginity for when I turn 18… hopefully with a certain human here… it normally happened with some wild Leapers away from the EZC who were very friendly." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

Me-Mow's eyes widen in surprise after hearing that Ruby already lost her anal V-Card while Finn who was also surprised, was blushing like a tomato after hearing the part of Ruby wanting Finn to be her first.

Ferina and Juggernaut looked more surprised before Ferina laughed a bit.

"Heheh… oh wow, maybe I should let you and Me-Mow visit Juggernaut in a private place if you two want more experience with dealing with horny Leapers, give them what they want and they will pretty much take you anywhere you want as long as it's in their prefered zone." Ferina said while he pats Juggernaut on the head to see if he was listening while Juggernaut looked Me-Mow and Ruby up and down before licking his maw to show he liked what he saw.

Finn blinked a bit when he saw that while Me-Mow did blush brightly for a bit.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't kill me to get some experience for just in case."

Ferina chuckles before she pats Juggernaut on the head.

"Great, I'll let Lillum know so she can get Juggernaut next time, though hope I can get some fun later when your 18 as payment." Ferina said while she grins lustfully at Me-Mow.

Though Me-Mow blushes, she did grin a bit at the woman.

"Oh I'll be sure to be ready for your sexy ass."

Ferina chuckles before she sent Me-Mow a teasing grin.

"Same to you and that sexy ass as well, just remember… try and use Lube for your first time if you take Juggernaut… he likes to get really deep in soft looking asses like yours." Ferina said while she and Ruby chuckles at the look on Finn and Me-Mow's faces.

Said duo were blushing like a pair of tomatoes after hearing.

"I'll make sure to remember that." Me-Mow said.

' _Also make sure to use birth control just in case.'_ The feline thought.

A bit later, the trio, after saying goodbye to Ferina and Juggernaut, were walking out of the Leaper resting area while the scene went to show Flannery who was resting on a bed.

Thankfully she was fully clothed again but she still had pleasant shudder go through her body after what Ruby did when she and Flannery were alone and was able to have one thought after all that happened.

' _T-That was… fucking good.'_

The scene then went to a few weeks later during nighttime with Ruby, Hydrian, Hebi, and a few other female friends going to Leonel's home for a sleepover since the day after would be her 18th birthday and she would be busy with Cedric since that would be his 18th birthday as well.

Frost and Roses birthdays happened a couple weeks before and Frost and Rose pretty much made it officially blush inducing when they hit on as many people as they could without restraint… really made it funny when Emerald had to chase some people out of his home.

Some things happened before hand though, Olga came back a bit ago with a few other people, Matilda, Tibet, Vivian, and Aleu from her tribe and to say Odin and his other wives would be surprised to be an understatement but Olga only told Odin and her sister wives what was going on… said it would be a surprise for Cedric when they jump him, even if Cedric did see them, they would just pretend to not look at him while they gauged Cedric a bit every now and then.

Vivian told Olga, Cedric was pretty weak for a Normal Zone level person so after his birthday she would train him to be Hard zone material in a few years time, she did have a funny idea pissing him off would be a bad idea for others though.

Tibet wasn't too impressed since she could feel like she could take him, but for some reason had a funny feeling pissing him off was a bad idea.

Matilda didn't care either way since she could have fun with popping a 18 year old blue furs cherry.

Aleu was just surprised with how Stoic Cedric was and wondered if he was alright but Olga told him it was just mental stuff he would work out.

Juan and Emelina were also teasing Cedric a bit from his up and coming birthday which got really embarrassing for Cedric when Juan and Emelina teased Cedric on how many ladies he would knock up and all that.

Cedric did try to keep a stoic look but, all that teasing did cause him to actually blush.

It even made Cedric's sister, Eruru, giggle at that.

Juan even teased Cedric greatly about Leonel when Cedric seemed to be very friendly with her… almost emoting levels of friendly with slight smiles or grins here and there.

Cedric was now blushing a bit more before stating that he and Leonel are just friends.

However, deep down, the young wolf won't admit it but… he has started to feel some attraction to the lioness but doesn't want to say it.

Juan let the matter drop… but only after saying that he would like to see what his and Leonel's kids would look like 9 months after and see what Cedric thought then before he left Cedric alone.

Cedric would've said something but stopped before he actually started to think of what his and Leonel's kids would like which made him blush like a tomato as it surprisingly gave him a… warm feeling.

The scene then focused on Leonel's place with all the ladies in the living room with multiple blankets and pillows on the ground.

They were even dressed in pajamas but the leggings were on the short side while they laid on the ground before Ferina, after making sure everyone was alright, told Leonel and the others to not stay up to late since Leonel would be at Cedric's tomorrow before she left the room.

Most of the girls blinked before Hebi spoke up.

"You have plans with Cedric tomorrow, Leo?"

Leonel shrugged a bit since it wasn't too much of an issue for her to say.

"Yup, planning to get with Cedric tomorrow on our 18th birthday, between you and me, I heard other ladies are coming as well so I can experiment a bit as well." Leonel said without seeming to be embarrassed right now about talking about losing her virginity to Cedric.

The girls blinked a few times before Rose spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Really? Bet that sounds exciting. Though I wonder… are you two… dating?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"Nope, sorry if you all thought that but we are good friends though after Cedric and I had some talks here and there." Leonel said while she laid on the floor while she crossed her arms on it so she could look at the others.

"What did you two talk about?" Me-Mow asked even though she may have not met Cedric officially.

"Well some stuff is secret but I can tell you he's training hard lately with this Vivian woman, heard she's a real slave driver with training and what not." Leonel said when she remembered seeing how battered and bruised Cedric was a few times and had to go to the Healers daily.

"Is this Vivian woman strong?" Flannery asked since she hasn't talked after coming here.

"Well I heard that she was a Hard zone level person so I'm guessing as long as she kept in shape, she should still be Hard zone level or near it if she retired from Hunting and what not, most Silverfurs are normally Hard zone level, heard that have a few villages there that are hidden away to prevent any monster from finding them and some live in the Normal zone as well so it's rare to see Silverfurs here unless for breeding purposes." Leonel said when she remembered hearing about how tough Silverfurs were.

Most blinked in surprise after hearing this before Amethyst brought her two cents.

"Interesting, though I do ask, do you not harbor any romantic interests towards Cedric?"

Leonel looked a bit thoughtful from that before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, but we don't spend enough time together for me to say 100% in either direction, no dates yet if that's what your asking next." Leonel said while she waits for another question.

"Maybe he's secretly shy." Me-Mow said.

"I wouldn't put it past him if so, he normally is Stoic so it's hard to tell what he's thinking, anyway enough about me… Ruby, Me-Mow, I heard that you two are getting a bit serious with Finn lately, saw you guys go on dates more so got any details to see if I can use that info for later?" Leonel asked Me-Mow and Ruby while everyone looked at the duo.

Me-Mow did blink before looking at Ruby.

"What do you think Ruby? Think we should share some details?" She asked while in a teasing way to the listening group as if she was not gonna say anything.

"Hmmm… maybe, why not make a game out of this and play truth or dare?" Ruby said while unknown to the ladies, Aggro, who had finished brushing his teeth to a sparkling shine, had walked out of the bathroom and was walking by the living room but stopped before he could be seen when he heard Me-Mow responding.

"Okay who should go first?" Me-Mow asked.

Frost and Rose grin before Frost summons a bottle made of ice.

"Why not mix spin the bottle in, whoever you land on has to either tell the truth or do a dare." Frost said while she sets the bottle on the ground in the middle of everyone before they got in a circle of sorts.

"So… who wants to spin first?, Ruby?, you did suggest this so why not lead us into the game?" Frost said while she grins at her sister.

Ruby did have a thoughtful look on her face before shrugging.

"Alright then." She said before placed her hand on the bottle and starts spinning it.

Frost and Rose smirk a bit and while it was true they wouldn't interfere much, Frost and Rose did have a plan in mind when it was their turn but for now, the bottle kept spinning until it hit Flannery much to her surprise.

"Hehe, looks like your turn is first, so Flannery… truth or dare?" Ruby said with a grin on her face.

Aggro was making sure to listen while not being seen as Flannery was being a bit nervous.

"Uhhh… uhhh… truth."

"Alright… aside from me… did you ever make out with anyone outside of the EZC?" Ruby asked much to everyone's surprise and Ruby wanted the question to be simple since Flannery did go the truth route.

"Flannery, you naughty girl." Amethyst said with a teasing grin while Flannery was blushing brightly.

"N-No." She said.

"Alright… your turn to spin the bottle Flannery." Ruby said before she waits for Flannery to spin the bottle.

Flannery did sigh before she spun the bottle.

A few seconds later, it lands on Hydrian.

"A-Alright… truth or dare?" Flannery asked the blue colored slime Elemental near her.

"Hmmm… I'll pick dare." Hydrian replied.

Flannery after that thinks for a moment before she got an idea.

"Alright… I dare you… to make out with Ruby in front of everyone here." Flannery said while she blushed lightly when she said that while Aggro's eyes got wide before he peeked around the corner so he could get a good view of what would possibly happen.

Hydrian did blink before chuckling.

"Well, not like we haven't done that before right Ruby?" She said after looking at the hedgehog humanoid.

"Hehe yeah… why not get over here and we can give everyone a good show." Ruby said while she gestured for Hydrian to approach her.

Hydrian chuckles before doing just that.

A moment later, Hydrian moved to sit near Ruby before she and Hydrian gently kiss before they start to full on make out with one another and their tongues dances against one another much to some peoples blushing or grinning faces.

Aggro was also grinning at the sight as he secretly watched the show.

' _Damn that's hot. And little Finn is not here to see this hehe.'_

A minute later, Hydrian pulled her lips away before she and Ruby look at Flannery.

"Hehe, so how was that?, think I earn my turn at the bottle?" Hydrian said while she grins at Flannery.

Flannery was still blushing a bit brightly before she nods her head at the blue slime humanoid.

A moment later, Hydrian stretched her arm out a little before she spins the bottle and for a moment it spun around and Lands on Me-Mow.

"Hehe, so Me-Mow… truth or dare?" Hydrian asked while she grins at Me-Mow.

"Hmmm… dare me sucker." She said with a grin.

"Alright… I dare you to remove your shirt and bra and keep it off for the remainder of the night and as a bonus… I want you to go over and let Leonel fondle them or let her do anything she wants in anyway to them for a full minute… she needs the experience for tomorrow right so why not help her?" Hydrian said while she grins at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised to hear that before looking at Leonel.

Leonel just looked to her and shrugged before she sat on her legs cross legged.

"Well you heard Hydrian, lose the top and let us see the goods." Leonel said while she pats her lap for Me-Mow to sit on while Aggro at this time…

Aggro was getting excited as he hoped Me-Mow will do it.

Me-Mow however just chuckles before she stood up and said this.

"Very well… but if I'm gonna lose my top, might as well lose the pants as well, I'm keeping the panties on though… you may be surprised at what color I picked out." Me-Mow teasingly said before she starts to slowly strip in front of everyone, first she sensually bent down and removed her pants which… shockingly showed panties that was the same color as her fur and if no one looked close enough to see the cloth, one would think Me-Mow went full commando.

Flannery, Hebi and Hydrian were blushing brightly, while Amethyst, Frost, and Rose licked their lips at Me-Mow.

Leonel blushed a little when she saw that and Me-Mow even swayed her hips to and fro to tease everyone like she was dancing, Aqua in turn squirmed a bit while she had a blanked cover her lower half, Gata who kept quiet for most of this was blushing brightly from what she was seeing and Ruby just grins when she enjoyed the sight before Me-Mow teasingly and slowly unbuttoned her shirt and removed it to show her massive breasts and cupped them while they still had the bra on.

"So… dare or not, who wants to see what I got?, I'll even give my turn up later to let someone here besides Leo get a good feel if they want." Me-Mow said while she teasingly starts to lift and lower her bra a little without actually showing anything, and thanks to the bra color, it made it look like she was fully naked right now.

While the girls blushed, Aggro was feeling turned on as he secretly eyed Me-Mow's bod.

' _Fuck she's hot. If only Finn didn't have dibs on her.'_ He thought before he and everyone else heard Rose spoke up.

"I call next!" She said with an excited tone.

Me-Mow in turn chuckles before she reached between her breasts and unclipped the bra before her bra fell off her body and everyone saw how massive and perky Me-Mow's breasts were, they could rival Frost and Rose's in size alone and she decently sized nipples, they were not to big but not to small while she grins at everyone, if this was her before she was fully developed then how sexy could she get when she was 18 ?

"So… Judges before I give Leo here a good feel?" Me-Mow said while she teased everyone when she posed a bit which caused her breasts to bounce a little from each little movement which made many blush from the sight alone.

Flannery couldn't say anything as she was blushing brightly while Amethyst grins at the feline.

"Damn that's sexy."

"You can say that again… every time we teach Me-Mow we always like to finish things with her sexy breasts." Frost said while Rose grins and nods in agreement before Me-Mow walked over to Leonel and sat on her lap and leaned back to rest against her body.

"Get a good feel, will be a bit before I do this again unless you ask for it." Me-Mow teasingly said to Leonel who just chuckles before she gently cupped the breasts.

"Oh yeah… I may just do that, but I think it would be better to turn around so I can show these beauties some real loving." Leonel said while she grins at Me-Mow who blushed before she just chuckles and moved so that she was sitting on Leone's lap and this time faced Leonel who surprised Me-Mow when she opened her mouth and starts to lick and suck on her right nipple hard while she used her free hand to pinch and pull the left nipple lightly.

Aggro couldn't believe his sister did that while some of the girls blushed a bit as they watch Leonel continues this.

Me-Mow moans from that and hugged Leonel's head to her breast while she enjoyed what Leonel was doing and Leonel opened her mouth and everyone saw her lick the nipple before she switched to the left and used her right hand to fondle Me-Mow's right breast this time.

As Aggro kept watching, Frost and Rose blushes for a bit while feeling a little turned from the scene.

Flannery blushes brightly from this while Hebi, Hydrian and Gata felt the same thing.

A minute later, Leonel finished with her actions before she looked at Ruby.

"Your turn for Me-Mow, Rose…" Leonel said while she looked at Me-Mow while Rose quickly got up and sat next to Leonel.

"So… how was that for my mouth skills." Leonel said with a grin on her face.

Me-Mow had a slight pant before chuckling.

"Hehe, not bad. Got some good skills there."

"Thanks…. Though sense you gave your turn to Rose to have fun with your breasts, mind if I spin the bottle for her?" Leonel said while she grins at Me-Mow and gave Me-Mow a few more breast fondles before she was moved to sit in Rose's lap.

Me-Mow at first did blush at first before looking at Leonel.

"Sure, go for it."

Leonel chuckles before she spun the bottle while Rose pretty much made Me-Mow moan when she expertly licks, sucks and fondles Me-Mow's breasts which made her toes curl while Aggro at this time was…

Aggro felt his dick get a bit erect as he saw Rose gets a bit serious with pleasing Me-Mow.

' _Oh yeah. So much better. Can't have dirty thoughts of my sister doing that to Me-Mow.'_

A moment later, the bottle stopped on Gata before Leonel grins.

"Truth or dare Gata." Leonel said while grinning at the newly acquired friend.

Gata tried to think carefully on her decision before she spoke up.

"I'll take truth."

"Alright… ever get it on with a woman before?" Leonel asked while grinning at Gata.

Gata did blinked a bit before blushing.

"Uh no, I… never had."

Leonel chuckles at that before she looks at Gata again.

"Good to know… time for you to spin the bottle Gata." Leonel said while Gata gulped before she starts spinning the bottle before it lands on Frost who grins at Gata.

Gata blushed a bit before she said this to Frost after calming down.

"So… truth or dare?" Gata asked while Frost licks her lips.

"I would say… Dare." Frost said while hoping Gata would give her something down and dirty.

Gata had took a moment to think on this before looking at Frost.

"I dare you to… make out with… Amethyst while groping her ass."

Amethyst and Frost blink at that before Frost grins at Gata.

"Oh you make that too easy, got anything to top what Leo did to Me-Mow?, or are you fine with just a makeout session and ass grab or mind if I put a spin on things while I do what you say." Frost said while she looks at Amethyst with look that would show the slime humanoid pleasure if Gata agrees.

"Hmmm… alright."

"Alright as in got anything to top what Leo did or alright in putting my own twist on the dare." Frost asked while she grins at Gata.

"For the twist part." Gata replied.

"Very well… Amethyst… get ready to be surprised, lay on your back and lets grab a blanket… you'll see why in a moment." Frost said before she starts to crawl to Amethyst on all fours while she had a lustful look on her face.

Amethyst, though blushes, did blink as she wondered what the succubus was gonna do before she lays on her back and grabs the blanket.

Frost then went to lay next to her for a moment before Frost got the blanket over the duo's waist before she moved to be over Amethyst and after a moment of grinning at the blushing purple slime humanoid, she kissed Amethyst on the lips and moved her hand to grope Amethyst on the ass if the shifting cover was any indication, looks like Frost was building to the surprise.

Amethyst blushes more as she moans into the kiss while the girls and Aggro still wondered what Frost is gonna do.

A moment later, Frost seemed to do something which made Amethyst's back arch and she moans with her eyes rolling back in her head from pleasure which obviously gave Frost away when they saw Frosts other hand under the sheet making rubbing motions on a certain part of Amethysts body.

As Amethyst moans from this, the rest of the girls blushes at the sight while Aggro grins as he felt more turned on.

' _Oh fuck yeah. This gets better and better.'_ He thought.

For a couple minutes, Frost keeps on pleasing Amethyst while everyone watched before her back arched more and her body shudders and shakes while Frost keeps her actions up before Amethyst fell on the ground limp before Frost pulled away from kissing the purple slime Humanoid and looks at Gata with a grin.

"Now then… think I deserve that turn with the bottle now?" Frost said before she licked her fingers clean in front of everyone.

Some of the girls blushed a bit while Rose just chuckles a bit at her twin sister's antics.

"S-Sure… go ahead." Gata said before Frost smirked when she used a bit of magic to spin the bottle quickly which keeps going thanks to the force of the spin before the bottle lands on Hebi.

"I believe you know what I'm about to ask right?" Frost said while she rests her body next to a panting Amethyst and looks at Hebi with a grin.

"Indeed I do so I pick truth." Hebi said.

"Alright, so tell me, out of everyone here who do you think looks the cutest?, or to be more exact… do you have a crush on anyone here?" Frost said with a grin on her face.

Hebi did blink for a moment as she didn't expect that.

"Uhhh... well…" Hebi said before blushing a bit.

"Oh come on, if you can't answer then I might as well consider that an automatic dare from you." Frost said to get Hebi to answer, and if not Hebi knew where Frost where go with this to have her fun.

Hebi gulped before she said this while blushing brightly.

"I have a crush on… Hydrian." She said making Aggro silently gasped.

Many ladies got surprised looks on their faces while Hydrian blushed brightly from that.

"Oh ho… interesting… well I won't ask details because it's your turn at the bottle." Frost said while Hebi gulped before she spun the bottle… however what Hebi didn't know was that Frost had a little magic go in the bottle and was now able to control who it would land on… and it lands on Hydrian while Frost grins more, especially from Hebi's blushing face.

Hydrian blinked at that while Rose giggled as she and Ruby knew what their sister did.

"S-So… H-Hydrian… truth or dare?" Hebi asked while she had a small blush on her face.

"D-Dare." Hydrian said while blushing as well.

Hebi nods before she gave this command.

"I-I… dare you to… k-kiss me." Hebi said while she blushed more when she gave that command.

Hydrian blushed brightly at the command before she nervously crawls towards the blushing snake humanoid.

A moment later, Frost saw Hydrian stopping in front of Hebi and looked her in the eyes before she moved her head to kiss Hebi on the lips, and thanks to her body, she was able to raise or lower her body's temperature and made it very warm to help Hebi relax.

Aggro watched with a surprised look while Hydrian moans a bit into the kiss before she slides her tongue in Hebi's mouth.

Hebi after a moment of getting a bit relaxed thanks to Hydrian's body warming up, returned the kiss and her tongue danced in Hydrian's newly reformed mouth.

Flannery, Ruby, Me-Mow, Leonel and Aqua watched with blushing looks on their faces while Hebi and Hydrian just kept kissing.

Time then passed to a bit later with everyone having fun with the dares before 12 AM was shown on a nearby clock which showed it was Leonel's 18th birthday now.

"Well Happy birthday Leonel, how's it feel to be an 18 year old now?" Frost said while she grins at the Lioness who blinked a few times.

"Well… not really different to be honest." Leonel said which made Frost chuckle.

"Well then… why don't we mix things up by celebrating your 18th birthday a bit early… want one of us to take your virginities?, some of us here are 18 you know." Frost said while she points a thumb at Amethyst and a few others here…. And considering they were so close to their 18th birthday in the past, Frost and Rose recently became 18 years of age and they had one hell of a party to celebrate.

Amethyst did blink a bit while Aggro couldn't believe what he was hearing.

' _Okay… if that's where it's gonna lead to then I'm gonna split.'_ He thought.

Leonel looked thoughtful from that before she looks at Frost.

"Alright, I'll go for it, but considering you are giving me this idea, you might as well pick a lady here to get it on with so I don't feel so alone in this… so, how about it?, we both give shows by picking one lady each here… and considering things… I might as well go with Rose since she is legal age now, who do you pick who's legal?" Leonel said while she grins at Frost.

Now Aggro felt a bit interested after hearing that before hearing Frost make her pick.

"Alright… but I'm going to have to wait for Amethyst to recover first… I do love how nice and slimy slime humanoids can get when they fuck a non humanoid." Frost said while she looks at Amethyst with a lustful grin on her face.

Amethyst did blush from that before she was fully recovered.

Frost chuckles before she looked to everyone else.

"Well then ladies… mind sitting on the couch and what not?, looks like things are about to get very messy soon… so Rose, how about it?, think you can give the birthday woman a fun time?" Frost said while she looks at her sister while everyone else besides Frost, Rose, Amethyst, and Leonel were on the floor while everyone watched the four on the floor from the couch and other chairs.

Rose giggles before looking at her sister.

"You better believe it." She said before eyeing Leonel with a lust filled look as she licked her lips.

"Though I do have one thing to ask, Leo since you and your brother are around the same age and since you two were born around the same time… is he 18 yet since today should be his birthday as well?" Frost cryptically asked while she grins at the Lioness.

Aggro and Leonel did blinked for a bit before Leonel responds.

"Aggro and I are fraternal twins. Though I was born first while Aggro came a few minutes after."

"I see… well why don't we have the peeping Aggro come out of hiding and join Amethyst and I in giving him an early birthday present then?" Frost said while she instantly turned her head and looked Aggro in the eyes with a grin on her face.

Aggro was shocked that he was caught while the rest of the girls blinked in surprise.

"What the?... He was watching us?!" Me-Mow said before frowning.

"Oh don't be like that… after all in order to make up for what he did… why don't we have the big perv give us a show by stripping for us?, I mean considering things this does make it interesting with how well muscled Aggro is… right ladies?" Frost said while she grins at Me-Mow and the others.

Me-Mow did blink a bit before Aqua spoke up.

"Well… we are owed some restitution from being peeped on." She said making Flannery blinked in surprise.

"Well you heard her Aggo… you might as well come on out so you can get lucky." Frost said while she gestures for Aggro to come out of hiding with a single finger gesture.

Aggro did gulp a bit before he came out of his hiding spot and walk towards the group with his boner still erect in his pants.

Many blushed from that while Frost grins at the sight before she looks to the ladies on the couch when Aggro got close.

"So Ladies… aside from a strip tease from Aggro… want him to do anything to you?... pretty sure he will do anything to keep his parents from finding out that he was pulling a Xan here." Frost said while she grins at the look on Aggro's face from being compared to Xan.

Aggro did gulp a bit at the thought of his parents finding out while Me-Mow had a thoughtful before looking at Ruby.

"What do you think Ruby?" She asked.

"Hmmm… depends… ladies want Me-Mow to give the punishment to Aggro for all of us since he is getting an eyeful of Me-Mow here?" Ruby said while she leaned a bit to Me-Mow and kissed her on the cheek while Ruby used a hand to lightly play with Me-Mow's left breasts for a moment which was still bare for all to see.

Me-Mow did let out a slight moan while Aggro felt his dick twitch in his pants making Leonel shook her head at how dumb Aggro is when it comes to sex.

"So Me-Mow… if we're all in agreement… what kind of punishment do you have in mind for the big perv." Ruby said while everyone looked to her which showed it was Me-Mow's call now.

Me-Mow did have a thoughtful look on her face before grins a little evilly as she turns to Frost.

"Say Frost, can you and Rose turn guys into women like your mom?"

Aggro pales a bit at where this would go while Frost smirks evilly at Me-Mow.

"Oh yeah… though mind if I save it for after Amethyst or I pop Aggro's cherries?, should be an order of things since he is a male and a virgin as well right now." Frost said to show some mercy since she didn't mind if Aggro peeked.

"Hmmm… Alright I guess." Me-Mow said.

"Great… now Aggro… mind if we get a show… I want to see what I'm working with and hope you are on the large side." Frost said while she licks her lips at Aggro before looking at Amethyst.

"But in case he needs incentive… hey Amethyst… get over here so I can really please you in ways that you would never expect." Frost said while gesturing for Amethyst to come to her.

Amethyst blinked a bit before she approached Frost to see what she will do.

Frost then licks her lips before she approached Amethyst and with a quick movement, pulled her in for a kiss while she quickly worked to remove Amethysts shirt to show her round breasts to everyone, they may not have much detail but Frost could see purple color nipples on Amethysts body and licked her lips and starts to lick the right nipple.

Amethyst moans in the kiss while Aggro blushes while his dick twitches in his pants again.

"Ahem… oh Aggro…" Me-Mow said to get the Lion man's attention.

Aggro did look at Me-Mow to see what she wanted.

"I believe it's time for the bad birthday boy to strip for us." Me-Mow said when she grins at the Lion Man and crossed her arms under her breasts which made them bounce a few times to tease Aggro.

Aggro did blush after seeing that before he begins removing his clothes, starting with his shirt.

Once they're off, you can tell that he inherited his muscles from his dad but seems Aggro continues to work out no matter what.

Me-Mow and the other ladies grin before they start to whistle and cheer for Aggro to get rid of more of his clothing.

Aggro continues to blush before removing his pants. Although it seems he wasn't wearing any underwear so his dick was fully exposed for the girls, minus Leonel for obvious reasons, to see.

It was at least 9 inches long and 2 in width.

Everyone but Leonel blush while Me-Mow grins at the sight.

"Not bad Aggro, not bad." Me-Mow said before she teasingly licks her lips to try and get a reaction from Aggro or his dick.

Aggro did blush while his dick twitch again as it was pointed at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow licks her lips again before she looks at Ruby.

"So what do you think Ruby?, think Aggro looks good enough to eat?" Me-Mow said when she looks at Ruby.

Ruby does giggle a bit before she spoke while grinning.

"With a body like that I would think so." She said which made Aggro blush did before grinning.

"Well if you girls want, how about taking a picture of yours truly?" He said before flexing a bit which made Leonel rolled her eyes.

Though Me-Mow did grin when she summoned some kind of camera and actually took a picture of Aggro.

"Thanks, should be a good gift to Mistress if she ever wants to bring you in for lessons… and she can alter your body as well so who knows… your big gun there could be a cannon when she is through with it." Me-Mow said while she grins at Aggro.

Aggro was not expecting to have his picture taken nor the part of Lillum seeing that picture. It caused the male lion to feel turned on just think of Lillum doing stuff to him.

Leonel could tell what her brother was thinking before sighing.

"I swear Aggro, you have sex on the brain too much."

"Oh yeah and I bet if Cedric was in this predicament you would want his picture too." Aggro retorted.

"Ladies, please, were supposed to be having fun, not argue." Frost said when she looks at the siblings.

"Hey who you calling a woman?" Aggro asked with an annoyed look.

"I know a sex change spell so better be careful of provoking me big guy… now bring that cock over here so Amethyst and I can get it slickened for our fun." Frost said while she and Amethyst kneel on the ground next to one another.

Aggro did pale at the thought about being turned into a woman before he approached the duo.

Frost and Amethyst smirk when they saw before they wait for the dick to get near their faces before they opened their mouths and start to lick the sides of the dick.

Aggro shudders for a bit before he starts to feel good.

"Oh yeah."

Frost then used her right to cup Aggro's balls and fondles them and used her left hand to rub the tip of his dick while Rose grins at the sight before she looks at Leonel.

"So… ready to graduate from being a virgin?" Rose teased when she crawls to Leonel on all fours.

Leonel did blush a bit from that before speaking.

"Sure. Let's get this party started." She said while Amethyst continues to lick one side of Aggro's dick.

Aggro moans from what Frost and Amethyst were doing to him before Rose pushed Leonel onto her back and crawled between her legs.

"Though considering your the birthday girl, might as well make you feel good first." Rose teased before she opened her mouth and latched her lips on Leonel's pussy and starts to lick it with expert precision but being careful to not go to fast to overwhelm the Lioness.

Leonel blushes a bit more before shuddering as she felt Rose pleasing her pussy.

Rose in turn giggles before she moved her mouth to Leonel's bud and starts to lick and suck on the sensitive bundle of nerves while Rose starts to finger her own pussy in front of everyone.

Leonel let out a slight moan while Flannery, Me-Mow, Ruby, Gata, Aqua, Hebi and Hydrian blush at the scene.

A moment later, Rose used her right hand to Leonel's pussy and starts to finger it while she keeps on sucking Leone's bud.

Frost and Amethyst had switched things up with Aggro as well with Frost sucking Aggro's cock from tip to base with a greedy lustful look on her face while Amethyst used her slime like properties to take both of Aggro's nuts into her mouth and her tongue massaged them with a need to feel how heavy they were and to help Aggro build up a better load..

Aggro groans as a blush appears on his face as he really enjoys this pleasure before he uses both hands to pet the duo's heads even though Amethyst's head is a bit slimy.

Amethyst in turn blushed more while Frost giggles from that and double their efforts to please Aggro while Frost placed a hand on his ass to help with getting her head to move faster.

Aggro groans a bit more before a moment or two passes before he feels his dick twitching in Frost's mouth.

Frost then had a mischievous look in her eyes when she coats her index and middle finger with magic and in front of everyone's view, she pretty much forced her two fingers in Aggo's ass to look for his prostate gland while she moved her head at a faster rate and her tongue went wild on Aggo's dick.

Aggro's eyes widen from that before he throws his head back as he groans before climaxing in Frost's mouth.

Frost in turn greedily drank the load down while Amethyst made sure to stay under Frosts body while semen dripped onto her body and hums when she liked the taste of it.

It is uncertain whether Aggro masterbates or is very fertile either wa, the load he released was an impressive size before he taps off after 15 seconds.

Frost licked Aggro's dick clean when she pulled her mouth off his cock and removed her fingers from Aggro's asshole before she gave Aggro a teasing look when she opened her mouth to show the rest of Aggro's load before she closed it to swallow it and opened her mouth again to show a clean mouth.

"Wow." He said with a surprised look on his face while blushing a bit.

Frost giggles before she looks at everyone.

"So… want to see Aggro fuck Amethyst?, should be a good show with you being able to see Aggro's cock go in and out of this sexy slime's pussy." Frost teased when she moved her hand and slapped Amethyst's round ass in front of everyone.

Amethyst did jolt while the girls on the couch did blush a bit.

"Well… I don't mind seeing this. What about the rest of you?" Me-Mow ask as she looked Ruby and the others.

The others blush before Ruby said this with a teasing grin on her face.

"Might as well go all out, should be fun when we tell Finn that Aggro gave us a sexy show and he may try and one up Aggro here." Ruby said with a grin on her face.

The others nod in agreement though not for the Finn part before everyone looked at Aggro with grin's on their faces.

Aggro blinked before chuckling.

"Seriously? No way that guy can one up me."

"I don't know… he lost his V-card before you with the Queen of flames and I had a few fun moments with Finn so…." Me-Mow said with a grin on her face.

Flannery blinked in surprise when she heard that while everyone else looked intrigued.

"You naughty kitty." Amethyst said with a grin.

"Well trust me, simple blowjobs are nothing but I do know Finn's size… up close and personal… same with Ruby when she wanted to have a bit of fun herself." Me-Mow said with a grin on her face.

Everyone blinked before Aqua asked this.

"Is he bigger than Aggro?"

"Hmmm…. Not sure if I should tell… what about any of you… got any juicy tidbits to tell for a trade?" Me-Mow said with a grin on her face.

Most of the girls blushed a bit but some did want to know and surprisingly Flannery spoke up.

"U-Ummm… I can… tell you what… Ruby did to me back at the nursery."

Me-Mow blinks at that while Ruby blushed a little before Me-Mow grins.

"Oh do tell… tell me 1 little thing and I'll explain in detail about Finn's… big thing." Me-Mow teasingly said to the Fiery green flame Elemental.

Aqua and Amethyst were a bit surprised since this was the first time they heard of it while Flannery blushes brightly.

"Can I… whisper it in your ear?"

"Nope… can't be juicy info if only I know." Me-Mow said while she leaned a bit into Ruby to keep Flannery from trying to whisper to her.

Flannery blushes brightly again before sighing.

"Okay… it was after we dropped off Sakura and Juggernaut and Ruby dragged me to a private room." She said before telling everyone what happened when she and Ruby went to private room relayed every detail. Though it wasn't fully tier based the things that Ruby did caused Flannery's toes to curl greatly.

Everyone blushed a bit before Me-Mow looks at Ruby.

"Wow, seems I'm going to have to see what I can do to get something like that later… though fair is fair… now I'm not sure if this is a mutation for Finn or what and since he is still growing… 11 inches and 2 in width…" Me-Mow said with a fanged grin on her face.

Flannery's eyes widen in surprise before blushing brightly while the others felt the same thing.

"Damn… wonder if the Queen of Flame walked a bit funny after her fun with Finn." Hebi said while Frost giggle.

"More like lucky. Then again, Rose and I are gonna enjoy training him well."

"Indeed sister… wonder how deep he can get when we… really see how big he can get after we tease him enough… maybe we should borrow Me-Mow and Ruby's forms and see if we can't make him go from 0 to 100 in no time flat." Rose said before she went to eat Leonel's ass out this time.

Leonel groans a bit while everyone blinked at what Frost and Rose said.

"Eh… don't know if that would be too far. Ruby?" Me-Mow said as she looked at the hedgehog princess.

"Well… considering you're going there and Finn is going there… I might as well go there as well, might as well really get Finn worked up right?" Ruby said with a grin on her face.

Me-Mow did blink for a bit before chuckling.

"Well no complaints there. And not sure if I said it before but Finn's stamina is quite good."

"Well we shall see… but for now… Aggro… mind getting on your back and point your well toned ass towards the ladies here so they can see you lose your virginity?" Frost said while Rose pulled her mouth away from Leonel's holes and looks at Leonel when she leaned back and on her knees before she summons her cock.

"Same to you as well Leo… I want everyone to see me bust that virginity away… but the real question is this… want me to purely stick to your ass and let Cedy take your pussy's virginity… or let me so you can take a real pounding from him later?" Rose said while she licks her lips when she made her cock a full 12 inches in length and 4 in width.

While Aggro laid on his back with his dick facing up, Leo did slightly blush a bit before looking at Rose.

"Whichever works for you."

Rose just grins at that before Leonel was forced to lay next to her brother while Rose got in position and rubbed her dick on Leonel's folds while Amethyst got on Aggro and rubbed the head of his dick on where her pussy lips would be and the duo gauged their reactions since they were virgins.

The lion duo both shudders as they felt that though Aggro felt how cold it was on top of his dick thanks to Amethyst's slime like nature.

A moment later, Amethyst lowered herself and Aggro's dick sank into her slime like body and it squeezed Aggro's dick tightly while Rose pushed her cock inside of Leonel and after a moment, felt Leonel's hymen before she looks Leonel in the eyes to see if Leonel was sure of this.

Aggro shudders from how slimy it was before groaning at the tight grip while Leonel groans when she felt Rose's dick in her pussy before the now 18 year old lioness looked at Rose and nods at her which caused everyone to see Rose lean in and kiss Leonel when she forced the rest of her cock inside of Leonel's pussy, breaking her hymen and everyone saw a little blood leak from the Lioness's pussy.

Most of the ladies who knew what getting a Hymen broken flinched a bit but were surprised when Leonel hugged Rose and Rose in turn just starts humping away while Aggro grits his fangs and gripped Amethyst's hips and starts to fuck Amethyst hard which made her bounce a little on his lap and everyone saw with crystal clear clarity Aggro's dick go deep inside of Amethyst each time he thrusts upward.

Amethyst, who was a little surprised to see Aggro already into it, was now groan a bit before she begins to moan while Leonel kept hugging Rose.

Meanwhile in Ferina and Grigori's bedroom…

"Good grief, seems Leonel and Aggro couldn't hold it… then again as soon as we hit 18 I tied you up and dragged you to the bedroom for a night like this eh honey?" Ferina said while she grins lustfully at her husband while the sound of slight banging was heard as the bed bounces a bit when she rides Grigori's dick hard while she wore a Dominatrix outfit and had Grigori's arms and legs tied to the bedposts, a seriously tight cock ring on his dick which really made it hard for him to blow his load and a few roped tied around the base of his nuts which really made his nuts look hurt while Ferina used a riding crop in one hand.

Grigori groans greatly from the pain but at the same time was feel so much pleasure before looking at his wife.

"Y-Yes dear." He said while groaning more.

Ferina just grins before she used the riding crop to hit his chest hard which left a noticeable welt.

"I'm sorry but what was that slave?" Ferina said while she used a bit of magic to tighten the cockring on Grigori's cock.

"Gah!... I-I mean… y-yes Mistress."

"Good boy… and good boys deserve a reward… you want to cum yes?... well better get ready since I'm about to release the bindings on your nuts for that built up load…" Ferina said while she rides Grigori's cock more and more after leaning down to lick and bite on Grigori's nipples harshly and thanks to their usual bed play, she hasn't let Grigori cum once and his balls looked like they had swollen to unbelievable proportions.

Grigori groans again before moaning as he looked at his wife.

"P-Please let me cum Mistress. I really need to let loose so badly." He said before giving Ferina a cute begging look

Ferina chuckles at that while she slowly had her spell weaken when Grigori's orgasm was approaching…

"Then come my pet… come in your mistresses pussy as hard as you can." Ferina said when she allowed Grigori to cum while the cockring cracks on Grigori's strained dick..

It wasn't long before Grigori let out a lion like roar before he getting the relief as he finally climaxed hard inside of Ferina's pussy with the cock ring and binds breaking one by one to let it happen before the male lion's cum starts to flood his wife's pussy and womb.

Ferina moans loudly when she came hard on Grigori's dick before she leaned down and kissed Grigori on the lips while he rides out his orgasm and loved the hazed look in his eyes when he was too overwhelmed with pleasure to notice the kiss and semen blasts onto the bed as well but Ferina didn't mind the forming mess on Grigori's nuts and on the bed.

Grigori was finally able to register the kiss for a moment before he tries to reciprocate that kiss as he kept climaxing for almost 40 seconds before finally tapping off.

Ferina in turn pulled away before she gently rubbed Grigori's cheek.

"So my dear husband… feel much better?, You were worried about Leonel going to Cedric's tomorrow but it seems she is becoming a woman right now… and considering Frost and Rose are 18, and their Slime friend is over 18, want me to invite them to the bedroom while you recover?, I doubt virgins like Aggro and Leonel will satisfy two succubus's… besides… its my King's turn to dominate his disobedient Queen like the slut she is." Ferina said before teasingly saying that in her Husband's ear before she roughly bit it to work Grigori up.

And worked up he did when his dick, that was now erect again, was twitching in excitement.

"Oh better believe it honey. I'm gonna dominate you so hard, I'll make sure you can't even get out of bed in the morning." Grigori said with a lustful grin.

Ferina giggles at that before she gave Grigori a challenging grin.

"I'd like to see you try… now excuse me… I got some slutty Succubus's to bring to the bed room with their Slimy friend… unless you want to come with and we show Leonel and Aggro who rules this home…" Ferina said while she got up from the bed and after using a spell to clean off Grigori and unties him to see what he thinks.

Grigori did had a thoughtful look before speaking up.

"Nah. I'm fine here."

"You sure?, they are supposed to be in bed awhile ago… why not show Aggro and Leo's friends some interesting stuff and embarrass Leonel and Aggro a bit." Ferina said while she grins at her husband.

Grigori did have a thoughtful look again before chuckling this time.

"Well you have a point my lovely Jungle Queen. The kids were supposed to be bed so I think embarrassing them will be a good lesson for them." He said before getting up.

"Great… and no need to get dressed… pretty sure they will get the message when we walk in like this." Ferina said while she walked out of the room while she keeps the dominatrix gear on.

Grigori chuckles at his wife's antics before he follows her out the room.

Meanwhile back with Leonel and the others…

Rose was thrusting her hips as hard as she could now while her cock jackhammered in and out of Leonel's tight pussy and Aggro keeps thrusting his hips as hard as he could into Amethyst and the two Lion kin could feel some intense orgasm's approaching fast.

"D-Damn… gonna blow soon." Aggro said as he kept thrusting his dick while Leonel moans while feeling her orgasm approaching as her pussy tightens around Rose's dick.

Frost then leaned over Aggro before she looks at his strained face with a lustful smirk.

"Then blow that thick load so I can get a turn." Frost said before she kissed Aggro on his lips while Amethyst rides Aggro's dick more and more while Rose keeps fucking Leonel until…

Leonel moans a bit loud before she climaxed on Rose's dick while Aggro groans in Frost's mouth before he returns the kiss before climaxing a bit hard in Amethyst's pussy.

Amethyst and Rose groan loudly from that before they came hard with Rose giving Leonel the mother of all creampies and everyone was able to see Aggro's load fill up Amethyst's body while the four ride out their orgasms.

The girls blushed when they saw that before Leonel and Aggro taps off after 20 seconds.

Rose and Amethyst tapped off as well before the four pant for breath before everyone heard clapping near them.

"Wow, not bad for their first times, right honey?" A very familiar and pale inducing voice for Leonel and Aggro and everyone else jolts before they all look over to see a fully nude Grigori and a Dominatrix gear wearing Ferina while they stand near the group.

"You said dear." Grigori said before chuckling.

"M-Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Aggro asked.

"We should be asking you two that since you and everyone else should be sleeping." Grigori said.

"W-Well… uh…" Aggro said when he didn't know what to say before Ferina got a grin on her face.

"Though considering the situation, I doubt any of you will complain if we join in on the fun, right?" Ferina said before she gave everyone a look that just dared anyone to object right now.

Aggro and Leonel were the most surprised to hear that while Frost giggles a bit.

"I don't mind. How about you Rose?" She asked while licking her lips at Grigori before she eyed his dick.

Unlike Aggro's, his seemed to be enhanced or naturally grown to be around 11 inches in length and 3 in width.

"Well… as long as I get to have some fun with Mr. Grigori here later I won't mind if they join in… then again I do really want to compare pussies first." Rose said before she looks at Ferina and licks her lips when she looked Ferina up and down.

Aggro and Leonel could believe what they heard before the duo hear Amethyst's voice.

"Count me in as well."

"Great… so how do we start the next round?" Frost said while Grigori chuckles when he approached Amethyst.

"Well I believe tag teaming a Slime woman by fucking her sexy ass would be a good way of starting, you fine with that dear?" Grigori said when he looks at his wife with a fanged grin and his dick quickly got erect which made many, besides Leonel and Aggro, blush from the sight.

Ferina chuckles as well before looking at her husband.

"That's fine by me honey. Love to see you get very rough."

Grigori chuckles before he looks at Amethyst.

"Now that's out of the way… mind if I join in with showing how much of a beast we lionkin are? Trust me I'm no virgin like my son here so don't expect me to blow as fast as him." Grigori said while he got in position behind Amethyst and rubbed the head of his dick on her ass where her asshole would be.

Aggro did pout a bit since that felt like an insult while Amethyst giggles at Grigori.

"Go right ahead you handsome stud."

Grigori grins and a moment later he shoved all of his dick right up Amethysts ass and he gripped her hips before he starts fucking her hard while everyone watched Grigori's muscles bulge a bit from how hard and fast he was going while Aggro's dick was still inside of Amethyst's pussy which tightened greatly around Aggro's dick.

Aggro groans from that while Amethyst let out a pleased moan as she felt that.

Grigori then used a hand to spank Amethyst's ass while he used his other hand on her hip to force her to start bouncing on his son's cock which really made things intense for the Slime woman.

Amethyst moans from that action before she actually bounced harder on Aggro's dick which caused Aggro to groan loud.

Grigori chuckles when he saw his son squirm under the Slime woman while he continues to fuck Amethyst's ass while Ferina walked over to join her daughter with Rose with a swing of her hips.

Rose noticed as she licks her lips at the elder lioness as Leonel didn't see her mother approaching.

That caused Ferina to surprise Leonel when she moved to get on her knees next to the duo.

"So… considering I'm joining in late… how do you want this to go Rose?, might as well get the ball rolling with a sexy order of yours." Ferina said while she gave the Succubus a lustful look.

Rose chuckles as she looks at Ferina with the same look.

"Before we start, can you grow a dick of your own?" She said making Leo blinked when she heard that.

"Well considering I hanged around with your mom, Lillum sometimes had me grow one to really mess with me and tought me how to do this… made things interesting when Grigori brought in a few extra ladies to have fun with." Ferina said while she used a spell to grow a cock from her bud which was around 10 in length, 2 in width, and had barbs all over the cock to top it all off.

Leo was a bit surprised when she saw her mom summoned a dick this big.

Rose licks her lips at the sight.

"Good. How about have Leo here get a taste of that big stick of yours." She said with a grin.

"Excellent choice… well Leonel?... think you can take me?" Ferina said while she moved to have the head of her dick pointing at her daughters mouth.

Leo did blink before she had a determined look.

"Bring it on."

That caused everyone on the couch to watch as Leonel opened her mouth and took her mother's cock deep inside and though she was a newbie, she did do pretty well with how Ferina moans from the feeling as Leonel had her tongue lick at Ferina's cock while Leonel's pussy tightened on Rose's cock for a moment.

"Whoa… didn't see that coming." Me-Mow said with a surprised look.

"Y-Yeah…" Flannery said with a blush on her face when she didn't expect to see an orgy in front of them.

Gata blushes as did Ruby Hebi and Aqua as they watch.

Back with Leonel, Ferina, and Rose…

Rose went back to fucking Leonel hard while Ferina had gripped the back of her head and was making Leonel take more of her dick into her mouth.

"Long cocks like mine are pretty hard to please… so better get rid of that gag reflex soon or you may have trouble really pleasing a lover of yours." Ferina said with a lustful grin on her face while she lightly thrusts her hips so that her dick glides in and out of Leonel's mouth.

"Oh yeah… especially if you intend to have fun with a certain wolf boy that just turned 18." Rose said with a grin.

"Oh yeah… and since this certain one turned 18… expect him to turn very… very rough…. Like so!" Farina said before she forced Leonel to deepthroat her cock hard.

Leonel was a bit caught off guard by that action before gagging a tad bit as she tries to get used to it before she actually imagines Cedric being that rough on her.

She imagined Cedric pretty much dominating her, not giving her much of a chance to fight back which… surprisingly made Rose groan when Leonel's pussy tightened all of a sudden.

"Oh!... seems like Leo really liked that, seems we should get a bit rougher with her right Ferina?... or Mistress?" Rose said while grinning at the elder Lionkin woman as she keeps on fucking Leonel's pussy.

"Hehe, Mistress sounds fine!" Ferina said as she got rougher with thrusting her hips more.

Leonel gagged a bit more with Ferina's cock and she could feel Ferina and Rose getting closer as time went by while they used Leonel as their fucktoy more and more until…

Leonel groans more before she climaxed a bit hard on Rose's dick.

That caused Rose to grit her teeth and toss her head back and groans when she came hard inside of Leonel's pussy while Ferina forced Leonel to take more of her cock down her throat and Ferina growls when she unloads a surprising amount of sperm into her daughters mouth which gave Leonel her first ever load.

Leonel was surprised at how much cum her mom let out before she tries to swallow it even though she lightly gags a bit while feeling her pussy getting filled up.

For a bit, Ferina and Rose ride out their orgasms before they tapped off 20 seconds later and Ferina chuckles at the mess she made on Leonel's face after pulling her cock free of her daughters mouth.

"Oh sorry honey, looks like I was a tiny bit backed up… hope you like the taste though, Lillum and other succubuses love it." Ferina said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Leonel, after managing to swallow Ferina's cum, pants a bit after tapping off before looking at her mom.

"W-Well… it had an… interesting taste to be honest." She said while lightly blushing.

Ferina chuckles before she looks at Rose.

"So… what do you think we should do my dear?, might as well use that filthy sex filled mind of yours to really give our recently broken in pet a run for her money." Ferina said in a lustful way as she waits for Rose to think of something kinky.

Leonel blinks when she heard that as Rose took a moment to think before grinning.

"How about… we double stuff her ass?"

"Ooooh, nice option… though to be fair since our pet may not have much experience with her ass… how about it… think you can take our cocks up the ass?" Ferina said before she looks at Leonel as she and Rose get to their feet and their massive cocks were throbbing hard while on display for everyone to see.

Leonel blushes a big brightly when she saw the duo's dicks before lightly gulping.

"I can… try."

That caused Ferina and Rose to grin before they look at the watching group on the couch… mainly Me-Mow.

"Hey Me-Mow, first lesson in ordering others around… pick a position for us to be in so we can give you and your friends here a good sight of Rose and I taking Leo's anal virginity at the same time." Ferina said with a fanged grin on her face.

Me-Mow was a bit caught off guard but she did still gave her command.

"Okay… Ferina gets underneath Leonel and Rose...gets on top."

Ferina and Rose grin at that before they look at Leonel after Ferina got on the ground next to Leonel.

"Well you heard her, hop on and get ready for momma to bust that ass wide with some succubus help… you can choose who you face at least." Ferina said while she grins at Leonel.

Leonel blushes brightly after hearing that while feeling slightly nervous.

"I choose… mom."

Ferina chuckle before she pats her lap.

"Well then, come to momma honey, might as well show some mercy after Rose and I get started by letting you relax." Ferina said while she keeps on grinning at her daughter.

Leonel blushes again before she gets on top of her mom as she faces her.

Rose then got behind Leonel and angled her cock to Leonel's ass while Ferina did the same and both cocks pressed against Leonel's asshole while everyone got a perfect view of the sight.

"Better relax honey, tight fits going to get even tighter than before thanks to these." Ferina said while she and Rose rubbed the heads of their cocks on Leonel's ass as a warning to really relax.

Leonel gulps before she took a couple of breaths as she tries to think calm thoughts like her friends and doing missions.

That caused Ferina and Rose to gently pet Leonel's body in various places to help her not be so tense… Rose with Leonel's breasts and Ferina with Leonel's back.

Leonel shudders as she feels a little relaxed as she continues to think calm thoughts before she starts thinking of Cedric and he was somehow talking to her.

" _You can do this Leo. I believe you can overcome anything."_

That surprisingly caused Leonel to relax a bit and when Rose and Ferina noticed… they both aimed their dicks at Leonel's asshole and slowly pushed themselves inside of her, taking her anal virginity tag team style.

Leonel groans as she feels her first double penetration while trying to think more on what Cedric would say to her… if he was here.

" _Just bear with it. It may hurt but… you're stronger than this."_

While that happened and as it happened, everyone on the couch watched as Leonel's ass was spread wider and wider as Rose and Ferina went deeper into Leonel's asshole and though Leonel gave a barely heard whimper and groan, it wasn't much when she managed to keep herself from crying.

"Wow… she's definitely going strong." Me-Mow said with a surprised and impressed look on her face.

"Yeah… definitely tough… should give Cedric a run for his money so to speak." Ruby said while she blushed when she watched as Ferina and Rose get 3/4th of the way into Leonel's asshole.

Flannery, Hebi and Aqua blushes as Leonel groans as she feels the duo's dicks going further a bit in her ass more.

When they got as deep as they could without harming Leonel, Ferina and Rose wait for Leonel's ass to adjust.

It took a few minutes or a bit more since she has two dicks in her ass before Leonel was able to adjust for a bit.

"O-Okay… I-I'm ready."

Ferina and Rose nod once before they pulled their dicks free and rammed them back into Leonel's asshole and repeat their actions at a slow and steady pace so Leonel could get used to the actions.

Leonel groans for a bit and grinds her teeth as she tries to get used to this while trying to be calm. I

That caused Ferina and Rose to speed up their thrusts while they moan and groan from the feeling of Leonel's tight ass starting to take shape to their cocks.

Leonel groans more as Me-Mow and the others on the couch, watch while blushing.

Meanwhile with Aggro and Grigori with Amethyst…

The two in the meantime had gotten to their feet and were getting sucked off by Amethyst while she stroked their cocks off and alternates with sucking off Aggro and Grigori while the two Lionkin males groan from the feeling as pre and slime dripped from their cocks.

"D-Damn… this feels good." Aggro said and he groans more from having his dick pleased.

"Tell me about it… an interesting feeling… never get tired of slime babes and their sweet holes." Grigori said with a more controlled but still strained tone to his voice while he pets Amethyst head when she sucked his cock for a moment.

Amethyst giggles as she continues to suck Grigori's dick before using her slime like tongue to lick the head a few.

Grigori shuddered from the feeling but didn't say anything to stop her while Amethyst strokes off Aggro at a faster rate.

Aggro groans a few times while trying to be in control even though the feel of Amethyst hand felt good.

That caused Amethyst to get an eyesmile on her face when she noticed that and reformed her hand to cover Aggro's cock entirely and she starts to have it move on his dick like she was making a pussy with her hand… technically she can reform her body into anything so this wasn't too out there so Aggro was technically fucking Amethysts pussy again as it moved to take his cock into her again and again.

"O-Oh… fuck." Aggro said before he starts thrusting his hips a few times.

Grigori rolled his eyes at his son's antics before he focused on watching Amethyst blow his cock for a bit while he could feel himself getting close as time went on.

Amethyst could feel that before she doubles her efforts on pleasing the duo's dicks.

A minute later, Grigori groans loudly while he had his hands on his hips before he blew his load in Amethysts mouth while his nuts throbbed hard with each shot.

Amethyst moans as she drank Grigori's cum while making sure to please Aggro's dick more in order to get him to climax.

That caused Aggro to grit his teeth and growl as he blew his own load into Amethyst's hand pussy which filled her body with more sperm while Aggro and Grigori rides out their orgasms.

Amethyst kept drinking in their cum as she continues to pleasure their dicks to make the male duo's orgasm stronger.

That caused their orgasms to get stronger and ride out their orgasms and tapped off around the 20 second mark and pant for breath, Aggro more so then Grigori since Grigori was more experienced than Aggro.

Amethyst made sure to swallow the rest of Grigori's cum.

"Hmm, that was some good cum." She said before licking her lips in a seductive way.

Grigori chuckles while he gave the slightly plumper Slime woman a lustful look.

"Well not sure about my son but I'm more than ready to give more of my loads to you if you want to continue." Grigori said with a lustful tone to his voice while his dick stayed iron hard in Amethyst's view.

Amethyst giggles.

"You bet I do."

"Hehe, well then… pick a new position so I can give more to you, hey Aggro, you want in on this or you tired?" Grigori said while he gave his son a cheeky grin.

Aggro, after catching his breath, chuckles at his dad.

"I ain't down just yet dad." He said with a smirk.

Grigori chuckles before he looks at Amethyst as she picked a new position for the Father/son duo to fuck her in.

Amethyst gets on her hands and knees with her big purple ass pointed at the duo.

Grigori licks his lips before he looks at his son.

"So… want to go first while I take her mouth or mind if I take this delicious ass for a run while you get her sexy mouth?" Grigori said while he crossed his arms.

Aggro had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before looking at his father.

"Give her ass a spin pops." He said with a grin.

That caused Grigori to grin before he looks at Amethyst.

"Welp you heard him, but first..." Grigori said as he approached Amethyst and gripped her ass cheeks and starts to fondle them while he enjoyed the softness of said cheeks.

Amethyst shudders from that action as she enjoys having her ass fondled.

Grigori then leaned down and starts to lick where her asshole would be like he was teasing Amethyst while Grigori's cock throbbed with need when he was more turned on than ever.

Amethyst shudders again before she lightly moans from feeling Grigori's tongue.

Grigori pulled away for a moment and got in position behind Amethyst and after aiming his cock at her ass, he pushed himself balls deep in no time flat thanks to Amethyst's gel like body.

Amethyst let's out a very pleased groan as she feels the older lion's dick going deep in her ass.

A moment later, Amethyst saw Aggro walking to get in from of her head, and when he cock was near her lips, Amethyst opened her mouth wide and took all of Aggro's cock into her mouth and starts to suck on it hard to try and get his load.

"O-Oh fuck." Aggro said with a pleased groan before he starts thrusting his hips to make his dick go deeper in Amethyst's mouth.

Amethyst just giggles a bit while she wasn't bothered by Aggro's thrusts and just moans and groans when all she could feel was pleasure with Grigori and Aggro fucking her as hard as they can.

Both father and son were indeed enjoying their time with Amethyst before Grigori starts spanking the slime woman's ass cheeks.

Amethyst groans loudly from each smack and sucked off Aggro at a faster rate for a few seconds after each smack.

Aggro grinds as teeth as he face fucks Amethyst before feeling his dick hit the back of her throat.

For a bit, Aggro and Grigori keep on fucking Amethyst harder and faster while they had more strained and slowly unfocusing looks which caused them to thrust their hips harder and faster until…

Aggro and Grigor groans loudly as they throw their heads back and climaxed hard with Aggro filling up Amethyst's mouth and Grigori filling up her ass to the brim.

Amethyst groans loudly when she came hard on the two cocks while their loads were seen to be dissolving inside of Amethyst and she got even more curvy as a result from how filled she was just now while everyone blushed at the sight.

"Damn that's hot." Aggro said as he admires the slime woman's figure.

"Hehe, yeah, why not make her much more plump for our pleasure." Grigori said while he grins at his son as Amethyst stayed knelt between the father/son duo.

Aggro chuckles.

"Then what we do next?"

"Hehe… simple…" Grigori said while he moved to pick up Amethyst and held her legs wide while Grigori had Amethyst faced Aggro.

"... just like with your sister with your mother and Rose… we double stuff this bitch good." Grigori said while his dick quickly grew erect in no time flat.

Aggro grins excitedly.

"Awesome. So which hole do we pick?"

"Simple, if your sister is getting up the ass, we go for this bitche's pussy… how about it Amethyst.. Think you can take the two of us?" Grigori said while he grinds his cock on her folds for a moment.

Amethyst shudders at the feeling before turning her head to look at Grigori with a smirk.

"I be insulted if two don't do it."

"Well then… son, get over here and lets stuff this slut good." Grigori said while he lifts Amethyst a bit into the air and aimed his dick at her barely seen folds.

"Hehe… yes lets." Aggro said before he gets in front of Amethyst and aims his dick at her folds.

A moment later, Grigori dropped Amethyst onto their cocks and both cocks went deep inside of her folds which stretched it easily thanks to Amethyst's gel like properties and Aggro and Grigori's cocks pressed against Amethyst's cervix in no time flat.

"Oh fuck!... Slime woman or not… this is tight." Aggro said as he groans.

"Don't need to tell me that, top class lays and they never complain!, now lets get to fucking this beauty!" Grigori growled out with a strained tone before he and Aggro fuck Amethyst as one and their cocks went deep into her folds again and again as a result.

"Oh fuck yes! Really get in there deep!" Amethyst said with a very pleased groan before she wraps her legs around Aggro's waist.

That caused the duo to really fuck Amethyst had while Aggro used his hands to grip Amethyst's breasts while Grigori gripped Amethyst's ass tightly… all in all… they were fucking the slime woman at a decent pace.

Amethyst groans and moans loudly as she tights her hold on Aggro as Me-Mow and the rest watched.

"Wow." Me-Mow said with a surprised look.

"Yeah… Amethyst was the second person, after Ayuyat, to like things being very rough." Flannery said while blushing brightly.

"I can see that… something tells me we may have more Amethysts before the night is over." Ruby said while everyone else nods their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile with Leonel, Ferina, and Rose…

Rose and Ferina were really pounding away at Leonel's ass while Rose had a grip on Leonel's breasts for leverage and Ferina had her hands on Leonel's ass to really help her pound away at the recently broken in former virgin.

Leonel kept on groaning before she starts to moan as she was beginning to relax while enjoying having her ass seriously pounded.

For a bit, the duo keeps on fucking Leonel more and more while they could feel her getting closer and closer until…

Leonel moans very loudly as her ass tightens on Ferina and Rose's dicks before climaxing on them.

That caused Ferina and Rose to groan loudly when they pushed themselves balls deep into Leonel's ass and start to unload an unholy amount of sperm into her, filling her with their combined loads.

Leonel's orgasm got stronger as she groans even loudly while feeling her ass getting filled up.

For a few seconds, the duo keep cumming hard in Leonel's ass before Rose pulled free and starts to stroke herself off while she came hard on Leonel's back and her sperm dripped from her back, around her tail, and down her ass while Ferina keeps unloading more into Leonel's ass.

Leonel groans before shuddering when she felt Rose's cum hit her back before Leonel finally taps off.

Rose and Ferina tapped off as well before they pant for breath.

"Wow, talk about intense." Rose said while she gave Ferina a lustful grin when she noticed Leonel looking tired… even Aggro looked a bit exhausted when he was getting close again with his father looking the same with how close he was but was still full of energy while they fucked Amethyst harder and faster until...

Aggro groans loudly as he climaxed hard inside Amethyst's pussy same as Grigori as the duo double stuffed her pussy.

Amethyst had a fucked up look on her face while she rides out her orgasm and as her body slowly bloats more while she waits for Aggro and Grigori to tap off.

About 25-30 seconds pass before the duo finally taps off.

Grigori and Aggro pant for breath before they pulled their cocks free and Aggro fell on his ass while he pants for breath while Grigori chuckles a few times.

"Hehe, seems like the younger ones are getting tired eh Ferina?, what do you say we leave with a few ladies here and continue our fun in our bedroom." Grigori said while he grins at Ferina.

Ferina chuckles before looking at her husband.

"Sounds like a plan dear." She said with a grin as well.

"Great… Amethyst, Frost, Rose… you three want to join us?" Grigori said to said three while he continues to hold Amethyst in his hands while Frost licks her lips.

"Oh definitely, I waited this round out so might as well join in on the fun." Frost said while she had a very lustful look in her eyes.

Rose giggles.

"You can bet that sexy ass that I'll join."

"Great… Amethyst… ready to multiply tonight?" Grigori said while he gave Amethyst a lustful look.

Amethyst chuckles before looking at Grigori.

"As ready as I'll ever be you sexy stud."

"Hehe, great… you kids go to sleep now otherwise my wife and I may just keep you up with how wild we can get, not sure how you'll enjoy the party tomorrow but no skin off my nose… come along dear and lets get freaky." Grigori said while he carried Amethyst away after turning her bridal style while Ferina moved Leonel onto a nearby pillow.

"Alright, but first, how you feeling sweety?" Ferina asked when she went into mom mode for a minute to make sure Leonel was alright.

Leonel, after calming down, blushes a bit.

"Well… I may feel a bit... sore but… I think I'll be okay."

"Hehe, good, this should be a good warm up for your time with Cedric, now sleep tight unless you want me to come for that ass again." Ferina said while she gave Leonel a teasing grin as she moved to have the blanket cover Leonel after Ferina used a quick cleaning spell she learned long ago to clean off Leonel so no mess was left on the floor.

Leonel blushes a bit brightly after hearing that especially when Cedric's name was brought up.

"I-I'll be good for now."

"Hehe, good, sleep tight my birthday woman, same to you honey, now if you and your friends excuse me, I'll be going now, oh and Aggro, not sure about the others but you may want to get at least some underwear on before you crash here with the girls… unless some of them want to cuddle with you commando style… I won't judge, anyway after a quick clean… I'll be going to have some more fun with your father and our new playmates." Ferina said before she cleaned Aggro with a spell and left the room which left the group minus an Amethyst, Frost, and Rose, but plus an exhausted Aggro.

Me-Mow and then rest blushes after hearing what Ferina said.

"Guess that means we should get to bed huh?" Me-Mow said.

"Y-Yeah… though… who wants to cuddle with Aggro?, guy seems a bit left out now that he is the main guy here who can't really move." Ruby said while she looks at the others on the couch.

Everyone blink after hearing that though Flannery was a bit nervous since she hardly knew Aggro.

Hydrian and Hebi has thoughtful looks as they wonder if they, or one of them, should snuggle with Aggro.

"Hmmm… why not let Hebi take a whack at it, Aggro does look warm after all and isn't Hebi cold blooded?" Ruby said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Hebi blinks a bit in surprise at the suggestion as Me-Mow chuckled.

"Could work. Sometimes opposites attract." She said with a teasing tone of her own.

Ruby and Me-Mow giggle at that while Gata looked confused.

"Opposites attract?, Granted Hebi is a pretty smart lady compared to Aggro who… is questionable at best… but…" Gata said while Ruby sighs.

"It was a teasing moment Gata, anyway I'm sure Me-Mow and I can snuggle up to Aggro without much issue since it's just snuggling but figured someone else may want to try it." Ruby said while she gave Gata a half lidded look.

"Oh." Gata said as she felt slightly embarrassed as Me-Mow shrugged.

"Eh, I don't mind. As long as Aggro doesn't do anything sneaky with us."

"Fair enough, but if he goes to Aunt Lillum's lessons, he may get plenty of you and me during them so why fight it now?" Ruby said with a grin on her face.

Me-Mow blinked a bit after hearing that before chuckling.

"Good point. Plus sooner or later, Finn will join in on the lessons too."

"If we can get him to do that willingly, but we can deal with that later, for now we should get some sleep, so let's get next to Aggro Me-Mow." Ruby said while she gets off the couch and walked towards Aggro.

Me-Mow chuckles well she gets off the couch and walk towards Aggro as well.

A moment later, Aggro heard a throat clearing and when he looked over, he saw Me-Mow and Ruby next to him.

"Sorry if you were resting but figured you could use some company to help warm you up, fine with that?" Ruby said while she grins at Aggro.

Aggro blinks a bit in surprise before starts to chuckle.

"Hehe, no complaints here if two cute girls want to cuddle with yours truly." He said with a fanged grin.

Ruby chuckles before she moved to get on Aggro's left side.

"Don't get too much of a big head Aggro, try and get touchy feely while we are sleeping and we may tell Finn and my dad about this… try and think about that before you let your inner perv out." Ruby said with a smirk on her face while she gets on Aggro's left, while Me-Mow, not getting dressed which left her only in her panties, got on Aggro's right and her breasts pressed against his well muscled chest.

Though Aggro felt Me-Mow's breasts, he gulped after hearing Ruby's possible threat. He had no problem dealing with Finn but Emerald on the other hand… is a different story and if those two work together… Aggro didn't want to think on that scenario.

As Aggro pales, everyone else giggles before they moved to get under various blankets while Gata made sure to put a blanket on Aggro, Me-Mow, and Ruby, and though Aggro was tired… thanks to Me-Mow, Aggro got erect again but as Gata left Aggro to his own issues, Ruby and Me-Mow noticed and giggle a bit before they closed their eyes a moment later.

' _So unfair. Here I am tired, being snuggled by Finn's cute girlfriends, and now I have a boner and can't do anything about it.'_ Aggro thought as he didn't like the small situation he was in.

And as the group fell asleep while Me-Mow and Ruby made sure that Aggro couldn't move his arms, the scene slowly fades to black while many wondered what tomorrow would bring with Cedric's birthday.

* * *

 **(End of part 6, part 7 will start out with Cedric's birthday in the EZC so expect plenty of lemons that were foreshadowed in earlier chapters, and next up will be the time with Hunson and Dawn paying a visit to Bubblegum and the others so expect drama and what not…. Plus possible visit by Emerald as well to deal with the attack on his home with the bombing… political drama as well XD.)**


	7. Prologue 7: Start of a Bluefurs B-Day

**(Part 7 of the Prologue: Cedric's birthday, Hunson and Dawn's trip to Ooo, and political issues, not necessarily in that order.)**

* * *

 **Badlands/ EZC/ Emerald's throne room**

At this time the morning after Leonel's sleepover, the throne room was repaired after Emerald's… outburst… while he was thinking about various things with Finn, waking early to talk with Emerald about his training schedule saw Emerald alone and with a serious look on his face and didn't seem to notice Finn yet.

Finn walked up to Emerald.

"Uh Emerald?" He said to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Emerald muttered and looks at Finn.

"Oh hey Finn, what are you doing here so early this morning?" Emerald asked with a confused tone to his voice.

"Well I thought we would talk about the schedule for the training you're gonna put me through. But then I see you looking serious." Finn said.

"Well… its obvious… remember that explosion that took out your former home?... made by Megera?... the one hired by those people back in Ooo?" Emerald asked while he gave Finn a serious look.

Finn frowns.

"Don't remind me. I'm still pissed about that. I almost lost Pluton. If Me-Mow or Ruby were there… I wouldn't forgive myself if the same thing happened to them."

"Indeed… however remember that this is the EZC, forigen land and two out of 4 people were on a list of people who were out to end you were made by this Bubblegum person… depending on how things go I may have no choice but to issue war or something with her since in the end, many people could have been hurt thanks to that stunt and I'm the ruler here for a reason." Emerald said with a tone of authority in his voice.

Finn gulped.

"W-Well… hopefully the war part doesn't happen if we can get to those people first. I still have a few friends at Ooo and I don't want them to get caught in the crossfire.'

"Maybe, but right now you are a citizen of the EZC Finn, while you may have friends there they may try and defend Bubblegum and her allies and some who maybe after your life… I won't go to war but only after I pay a visit to Ooo to give Bubblegum and the rest of Ooo an ultimatum." Emerald said while he stands up from his throne.

"Still, that's not till after Cedric's birthday party so you should get ready, we can talk scheduling after the party is over with and I need to plan some things since it looks like I'm tagging with Hunson and Dawn to Ooo later." Emerald said while he walked to the elevator to the throne room while he had a tired look on his face… seems he was thinking about this choice for awhile.

Finn however tried to stop Emerald as he ran towards him.

"Hold on. Need to give you something." He said before he took something from his backpack which was wrapped in tin foil.

Emerald was confused at that and raised an eyebrow at Finn as he took it.

"Well if its something poisoned as payback for the tough times in the past then good luck with that, pretty sure poisons can't kill me." Emerald said while he starts to remove the tinfoil.

Finn gave Emerald a half lidded look.

"Seriously? I'm doing something nice and you say that."

"Well can you blame me?, I heard from Me-Mow that you talked about how you liked to give this Jake the dog payback after one of your dates with her so I wouldn't know… anyway… why is this sandwich glowing?" Emerald asked when he saw the Imperfect Sandwich and Emerald was greatly confused by the glowing.

"Before leaving Ooo, Jake, my brother, gave me his recipe for a perfect sandwich. Of course Gramps would say imperfect since it could be better. I still have no clue on the glow but once you bite it, you'll think differently." Finn said.

"I see… though considering the glow… ever think it could be bad for you to eat?... well… either way bottoms up." Emerald said before he took a bit of the sandwich and for a moment chewed it while he hums at the taste… but… oddly didn't have much of a reaction to it besides a nod or two.

Finn sees that Emerald was enjoying it but was confused why Emerald's reaction wasn't like how he reacted.

After Emerald finished the sandwich, he crumples the tinfoil and passed it to Finn so he could get rid of the trash.

"Not bad, could use some work, I've tasted foods over the centuries and would say… top 75 if I'm generous." Emerald said before he starts walking towards the elevator again and hums a small tune.

"Well thanks. I'll make sure to work on it next time." Finn said before he starts walking out the throne room.

Meanwhile….

* * *

 **Middleton residence/ Cedric's room/ Cedric**

Cedric at this time was starting to wake up and felt a jolt of energy… normally he felt fine but this time… he felt oddly… chipper?... energetic?... either way when he woke up, aside from rubbing his eyes to get the sand from them, he felt wide awake in no time flat.

"Hmmm… don't know why but I somehow feel more… energetic than before." Cedric said before he got up from his bed.

When he did, he went to the kitchen and saw Emelina humming as she cooks breakfast for Juan who sat on one side of the table and for Eruru who gurgles and made baby like noises in a high chair and made happy noises and waved her tiny arms at Cedric when she saw her big brother.

Cedric did wave his little sister back before looking at his parents.

"Morning mom. Morning dad." He said before taking a seat.

Juan chuckles while Emelina giggles a bit.

"Morning birthday boy… or should we say man now?, ready to start the day and lose that V-Card of yours?" Juan said while he grins at his son.

Cedric almost forgot that his birthday was today as he blushed a bit. Though he did have this one question.

"Dad. There's something I need to ask you."

"Sure, go ahead son." Juan said with a curious look on his face.

Cedric took a deep breath.

"The day that I went… berserk… I was wondering… why did it happen and why was my power unstable." He said making Emelina blinked as she was overhearing.

Juan blinks as well before he sighs.

"Well as you know its a bit of a trait in our family, yours is just… stronger than past generations, try and remember that during your training with Emerald he put you through the ringer and in a nutshell that state is a fight or flight response but yours was cranked all the way to an 11 that day for some reason, all I can say is that I don't blame you for what happened and I got this new arm thanks to the powerful people of the EZC like Lillum… let me ask you, has that form ever come out when you are not in a fight or when you are with a lady?" Juan asked his son with a curious look on his face.

"No." Cedric said since he wasn't in any fight and the only girl he was with was Leonel… so to speak.

"I mean life or death fights that seem to cause you to either blackout and wake up seemingly unharmed or something like that and ever get the feeling to really tough a woman?... granted you could say hormones but still… you get my point on a powerful urge to be with a woman right?" Juan said while he gave Cedric a serious look.

Cedric was a bit quiet for a second.

"Well… I guess a bit of both… When I did those practice spars with that woman that aunt Olga brought back." He said before slightly shuddering from being put in the ringer.

"Hehe, well heard Olga's trainer was a sadist during training, still what happened exactly?, she kick your ass so hard that you thought your life was at stake or did she give you a funny feeling down below or something?, wardrobe malfunction?, trust me, Silverfur women are pretty much not ashamed about their body and I'll be honest, Vivian does have it going on even at her age." Juan said to try and support his son when he pats him on the back.

"Right." Cedric said as he shudders again from the painful memory from Vivian's punches.

"Hehe, anyway since you agreed with both parts, did you black out during training and wake up elsewhere?"

"Yeah… I passed out after I accidentally ripped her top off during a sparring session and while she stood there… I kinda blacked out on my feet… next thing I know, I was on Master Vivian's bed while she was in the shower and was confused, she didn't say much though." Cedric said without much thought.

Though that caused Juan to blink a few times before he looks at Emelina to see if she heard right.

Emelina was a bit surprised when she heard that and didn't know what to say.

"Well… if what happened during your blackout is what I think it happened… looks like we can say goodbye to your V-Card then…" Juan said when he wasn't sure to say or explain at the moment so rubbed his chin in thought.

Cedric blinked in confusion.

"Wait, what? How could I have lost it already?"

"Alright… first off you know when you blackout you do things without realizing it right?" Juan said to help ease his son in while he points at his artificial arm to remind Cedric about… the incident.

"Um… yeah." Cedric said though after connecting the dots his eyes widened.

"Oh… Glob."

"Yeah… I highly doubt Vivian would be caught off guard like I was so I'm pretty sure she willingly took one for the team so to speak and got your instinctual side to *work his issues out* with her… now I could be overthinking things but at your birthday party you may want to ask Vivian what happened and make sure there are no hard feelings." Juan said with a serious tone to his voice.

Cedric gave his dad a half lidded look.

"Easy for you to say. I feel like a man about to be executed."

"I would like to remind you that Vivian could have given you a hell on Ooo if that was the case, pretty sure she enjoyed it or something since she hasn't caused us issues, I would like to remind you that I let my inner beast out every now and then with your mother when we mate so I can get any built up stress out of my body, and while I'm not condoning the fact you are just turning 18 today, the fact of the matter is that you pretty much bottled everything up so your inner beast is leaking out now… and it WILL come full force during your birthday party… lets just say that when a Bluefur turns 18, they will feel a rush of energy like no other that will stick with them possibly for life, that's because our bodies fully mature and our intelligent side, or the side you have, and your inner beast, or the side you bottled up, pretty much gets fused together… however in this case you may have to work out some serious stress that you built up later for that to happen, in fact take a look at your mother, she's calm, collected, and pretty happy even with household chores… however let me put it to you like this… she used to be a straight up thug in the past to put it lightly, had a bad childhood but her maternal instincts or her inner beast were brought to the surface and she got a balance of sorts… the kind tough as nails wife I love and cherish as a result…. Its not like you are losing yourself… just becoming more complete… like have you ever felt like a piece of yourself was missing for years on end and didn't know the reason why?" Juan asked while Emelina blushed when she remembered her… darker days… but that changed shortly after meeting Juan.

Cedric blinked a few times after hearing that before Emelina stand next to Juan.

"Your father is right Cedric. We all have our… dark moments, but when you meet that special someone, you later realized that they will become your light."

"Well while that is part of the reason, hence the reason why we brought so many women to your birthday party, what I mean is that during a bluefurs blackout as you say it's like… well to be exact it's your truest self taking over… just with no limits so to speak, take Emelina for example, she was pretty much an Alpha bitch for not taking crap from anyone but when her instincts took over, she became pretty loving and docile, however when she turned 18 those traits merged and she became whole… it's a lot more complex than that but you at least get the general idea right?" Juan said while Cedric had a stunned look on his face… so his… instincts are bloodthirsty… possibly rape happy… without limits?

Emelina blinked when she saw the look before looking at her husband.

"I think he understood but seems he didn't expect that type of example."

"Right… Cedric look at me." Juan said when he had one way to get Cedric to think rationally.

Cedric, after finally getting back to reality, looks at Juan.

"Look… no matter what I say, at the end of the day, you will always be you… your instincts may be more on the bloodthirsty side and maybe even the more forceful side with women, but at the end of the day… that side is a part of you and you can limit it somewhat without causing yourself issues… you'll see later during your party since you were officially born in the afternoon and the change will officially take place then… but trust me… you were exactly like me when I was younger but to a greater extent than me… but do you see me attacking others or going to rape women left and right?... no… all it means is that you can use your instincts on your own choice… your own command now… and you can use it to PROTECT and LOVE instead of harming others or causing them worry… its all about how you feel and think in here and here." Juan said while he points at Cedric's head and heart.

"In a nutshell on what I'm trying to say… try and not overthink this… it's much more simple then you may think… trust me, I haven't steered you wrong yet have I?" Juan said with a grin on his face.

"Well… no." Cedric said as his dad was never wrong.

"Damn right… now why don't you go out and have a bit of fun with your friends, heard Flaron is opening a smithy today after all that training with his father so might as well pay him a visit as his first customer, heard that's the main reason why he didn't hang out much with you guys." Juan said with a grin on his face.

Cedric was thoughtful for a bit.

"Hmmm I might as well." He said before getting up.

"Thanks for talking things with me. It was… helpful." Cedric said before he starts heading out.

"No problem, oh and try to come by your complex at 1 PM, your transformation starts at 2 so better get there early so everyone can see it." Juan called out while he smiles at his son.

Cedric blinked a bit before taking a mental note.

"Right. 1 PM. See you all later." He said before exiting out.

After he left, Juan looks at Emelina.

"Well… now that we are alone… want to put Eruru down for a nap and we burn some energy before we do our own thing for today?" Juan said while he gave Emelina a sensual sounding growl near the end.

Emelina chuckles before sending Juan a lust filled look.

"You betcha." She said before going to Eruru and picks her up before taking her to her room for the baby to take a nap. Though she did tease her husband by shaking her ass a bit.

Juan gave a deep growl from that before he followed Emelina and the scene shifts to Cedric when he came up to a small crowd which was in front of a building called **Flaron's forge**.

* * *

 **EZC/ Flaron's forge/ Cedric**

When Cedric fights his way to the front of the crowd so to speak, he saw Flaron and his dad making a weapon as a demonstration of Flaron's skills behind a see through heat proof glass so the people sensitive to heat could watch as Flaron heats up the metal and pulled it out of a special forge and hammered the metal while his dad walked around to gather materials to help complete the weapon.

Cedric sees with an impressed look as he watches while everyone talks to themselves as they complimented Floran skills.

A few minutes of hammering later, and Flaron placed the now tempered metal into some water carefully with tongs so he wouldn't touch the water and pulled it out after the metal was cooled and after 20 minutes of simple reheats and what not, Flaron walked to the window and held out a beautiful look yet simple dual sided blade, the simple design left nothing to be impressed about, however to the trained eye, the blade look top quality from the way the metal was bent and hammered all the way to how the metal seemed to shine from how good it was.

Cedric couldn't help but marvel at the blade's design as the people clapped at Flaron.

Flaron then moved to place it on a nearby stand before he exits the forge with his father in tow.

"Thank you all for coming, unfortunately, as you can see, I still need to build up a fair inventory so not many people can buy items here yet, however you may come in and browse and depending on a lottery, you may with that weapon that I have just made, if you would please draw a ticket, I will announce the winner." Flaron said while the group of people went to get a ticket in a hurry.

Cedric was thoughtful before he decides to join in and get a ticket.

After everyone got a ticket, Flaron cleared his throat.

"Alright, there are two prizes here that I can give, one is obviously the weapon I have made, however I will make an interesting offer, if you forgo the sword, I will make a weapon of your own design, however that will take time depending on the material and the style of weapon, if you refuse the customized work, you can order a weapon to be made at a later date but that will cost you unlike now." Flaron said when he gave a pseudo bonus option for everyone to consider while he gets ready to announce the winner.

The people, including Cedric, were thoughtful about the second option before they waited for Flaron to announce the winner.

"Alright, the winner on the ticket will have a yellow sticker on it, everyone else will just have a normal looking ticket so look closely at your ticket for the yellow Sticker." Flaron said while everyone looks at their tickets… and Cedric saw that he had a yellow sticker on his ticket.

Cedric blinked when sees that he won before raising his hand with the winning ticket.

Flaron noticed and chuckles a bit.

"Why am I not surprised… so Cedric, which option do you pick, a premade weapon freshly made or a customized weapon that will take time to make?" Flaron said while he grins at his friend.

Cedric was thoughtful as he thought of options before looking at Flaron.

"I'll be a fair man and take the customization."

"Alright, we can talk details later birthday boy, for now come on in and take a look around, everyone else is." Flaron said while he points his thumb at the crowd entering and Cedric even saw Bolt and Nut enter the shop… been awhile since he last saw them.

Cedric got close to the duo after he followed them inside with Flaron in tow.

"Bolt, Nut. How's it going?"

Bolt and Nut looks at Cedric and smile at him.

"Oh Cedric, we're fine, been working on Finn's glider pack after we took it apart and came to see if Flaron could make some parts for us since some parts need to be replaced to make them sandproof." Bolt said while Nut nods his head.

"Yeah, whoever made it was a genius but seems have not made it for desert terrain… whoever made it must have not been told about Finn's banishment here because this thing was full of sand." Nut said when he remembered cleaning out so much sand from the backpack part alone.

"I see… we'll hopefully the two of you, with Flaron's help, will be able to make Finn's glider sand proof." Cedric said.

"Yeah, and we got so many ideas to improve it… right Bolt!" Nut said with an excited tone to his voice while Bolt chuckles with an excited look in his eyes as Flaron shook his head.

"Well come back in three days and you can make official requests, you maybe friends of mine but this place is still getting off the ground so to speak and I need customers so I hope you got the cash for it." Flaron said while he starts to talk with Bolt and Nut which left Cedric alone for a second and he took the chance to look around and saw how impressive this place was… it had the best in terms of workings from a top of the line furnace to melt and mold metals to the biggest Anvil Cedric ever saw… all in all… Flaron's dad didn't hold back with helping to make the shop be its absolute best.

"Hmmm, an impressive place. At least I know where and who to go to if I need a new weapon and stuff." Cedric said.

"Well better save up, my son will need the cash when he slowly pays me back for all this, a gift is one thing but this is another hehe." Flaron's dad said from nearby as Cedric walked out of the store.

Cedric made a mental note on that as he kept walking through the city.

After a few hours of saying hello to friends and family every now and then, Cedric wound up at the training ground and saw Vivian nearby while she was practicing with various martial arts nearby… maybe this would be a good time to talk about Cedric's latest blackout and… waking up on her bed…

Cedric was feeling a bit nervous as he starts walking towards the elder silver fur.

Vivian looks at Cedric when she noticed him and stopped her actions when he got close.

"Need something?, pretty sure you have the day off today from training since it is your birthday today, I'll be stopping by later when the party officially happens in case you are worried that I won't be there." Vivian said when she looks down at Cedric thanks to her larger frame compared to him.

Cedric slightly took a breath.

"Well I wasn't thinking that. Though… I did need to talk to you about our last spar and when I… woke up in your bed." He said as he slightly blushed.

"Ah, you mean when your instincts took over and I had to calm that side down by letting you mate with me?, well I'm not offended or injured so no need to worry there, not bad with how intense you were so hopefully you'll give a repeat where you can remember it this time." Vivian said while she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Cedric was a bit surprised to see that Vivian was not mad.

"Well still… it happened when I… accidentally removed your top, which I'm very sorry for that."

"No worries, I repaired it shortly after and its good again, unless you want a repeat of what happened, I suggest you wait till your change happens otherwise you'll miss your birthday party… oh and my daughter Tibet will be there so try and dominate her, Olga pretty much has her eye on her so she won't cause issues." Vivian said without a hint of embarrassment to her voice.

Cedric did blink a bit after hearing that.

"I'll make sure to remember that." He said though deep down he wasn't very much fond of Tibet considering the insults she gave him.

"Good, anyway unless you want to train I suggest you leave, I'm about to train with Olga soon with Eco and I need to meditate to focus my mind." Vivian said while she went to get a nearby water bottle and drank from it while Cedric watched as some water dripped down her maw and… went between her breasts.

Cedric blushes a bit as he sees the water continuing to drip down to Vivian's chest.

Cedric's body pulsed for a moment which was a pretty big warning for him to get going now or his instincts would take over soon… seems he was easy to set off today with that merge happening soon when he officially hits 18 later at 2 PM.

Cedric tries to think calmly before he quickly exits out of the training ground at a fast pace.

Vivian looks with a raised eyebrow and shook her head before she went to meditate.

"Sigh… youngsters…" Vivian muttered before the scene went to Cedric as he pants for a bit while he rests against a wall so he could calm himself.

"That was a close one. If I stayed any longer, I would've done… whatever I did to Master Vivian again and not remember it." Cedric said.

" _ **Oh like you don't know hehehehe… I'm just saving our loads for the ladies to be at the party when we merge."**_ A voice growled a bit deep in Cedric's mind.

Cedric jolts when he heard the voice.

"Who said that?" He said before looking around.

Thankfully or in this case not thankfully… Cedric was alone in an alleyway and the voice chuckles a bit.

" _ **Try and take a guess… just to let you know… I talked with you only once before when our dad got in the way of my fun… granted not my intention to rip his arm from his body but he did show up out of nowhere from a corner so…"**_ The voice in Cedric's mind said before it trailed off.

Cedric blinked after hearing that before remembering that very incident when Cedric went berserk before he remembered a distinct voice.

"It was you." He said.

" _ **Yeah, me… the side wanting to keep you alive and wanting to protect our younger than 10 year old self so sorry for trying to keep our body intact by trying to get away from that madman of a king."**_ The voice said with a somewhat sarcastic tone to their voice.

Cedric frown as he knew who this… side was talking about.

"Emerald is not a madman."

The voice laughed once at that.

" _ **HA!, try saying that when you remember the toaster and toothpaste he chased us with and you were running like a crybaby."**_ The voice said with a mocking tone to his voice.

Cedric felt embarrassed when he remembered how Emerald chased him with said products.

" _ **Yeah… not a madman… more like insanity incarnate, anyway, considering the time, we better get to the party before our merge happens hehe."**_ The voice said in Cedric's mind.

"Right… though hopefully nothing goes bad… like last time." Cedric said as he hoped that there won't be another incident regarding his berserked state.

" _ **Hehe, Oh I don't think it was so bad last time… after all I got my rocks off with that Vivian bitch and… hehe… had her begging for more."**_ The inner voice said while Cedric walked towards the complex which he owned… it was never stated or shown yet but to pay for a mission that Cedric had done, the previous owner gave Cedric the deed to the place and while the owner still acted as landlord since Cedric didn't live there, he did get part of the rent money every month which helped line Cedric's pockets.

Cedric wished he didn't hear what his inner voice said before walking into the apartment complex before going a little further.

He walked all the way to the top floor of the complex and while it wasn't the largest complex in the EZC, it wasn't the smallest either, it was furnished to have the basic things like a bed, TV, bathroom, small kitchen… ETC in each room, which did cause the place to have a bit of a pricy rent per month, however thanks to some work arounds that Cedric found out, especially since he remembered what Gramps did, he made this place a place were Questers can stay at and after every mission they complete, part of their pay goes to the monthly payment each time in small increments which added up fast so by the end of the month, Cedric had a lot of extra cash to spend when not dealing with repairs or the occasional change here or there for upgrades.

Cedric walked to a room that he considered a home away from home and had it decked out to suit his tastes and when he opened the door, he saw the lights turn on and many people that he knew were coming out of hiding.

"Surprise!" Everyone of Cedric's friends and family said while some not related to him, AKA, Vivian to some extent, Tibet, Aleu, Matilda, and even a few new Bluefur women, there was even Fenrir, Beo, Ingrem, and Ed with Lapis, Lazuli, and Deniese, while Odin and his wives were nearby… all in all, pretty much everyone Cedric knew were in the room in some way or form when they came out of hiding.

Cedric was a bit surprise when he saw everyone in the room.

Beo chuckles a bit.

"Happy birthday cuz." He said with a grin.

"Hehe, yeah, happy birthday Cedric, hope you like the party and the afterparty later when all the guys leave hehe." Odin said with a teasing grin as a few ladies wink at Cedric.

Cedric slightly blushes at the wink.

"Y-Yes. Thank you uncle. Glad to see you all here."

"Well we wouldn't want to miss another family member becoming 18, thats a time to celebrate and Grigori and Ferina brought over Leonel's gifts so you two can open them at the same time, bit odd but heard Leonel woke a bit late for some reason so whatever." Beo said while Ingrem and Ed pat Cedric on the back.

Cedric blinked a bit as he didn't expect that before he looked around to see where Leonel and her folks were.

Turns out he saw that they were nearby while a stack of gifts with Leonel's name was on it, some had Aggro's as well which reminded Cedric that Aggro's birthday was today as well and Aggro was hitting it off with a few Wolfkin ladies while he flirts with them after he got a drink from a nearby punch bowl.

Cedric sees this before he begins to mingle a bit with his friends and family. He even spoke to some of his half siblings that showed up to wish him a good birthday.

He even talked with some of his closer friends like Tobi, Hebi, Hydrian, ETC… even saw Finn, Ruby, and Me-Mow talking nearby.

Finn noticed Cedric coming by.

"Hey Cedric. Happy Birthday." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Finn. Glad the three of you came." Cedric said.

"Hehe, well we wouldn't miss this for the world, right Me-Mow?, nice party by the way Cedric, hope the music is good so I can show some dance moves." Ruby said while she twirled a bit for a moment which helped showed her figure off which caused Cedric to… actually chuckle a bit physically and mentally as well when the merge thing was starting to affect him somewhat much to Finn and Me-Mow's surprise since they didn't know much about Wolfkin culture… mainly bluefur culture, though Ruby giggles when she got what was going on right now thanks to being filled in earlier about how Bluefurs work.

"Well I'm pretty sure that the music will be excellent. I'm sure Finn would want to impress you two with his own moves." Cedric said with another surprise chuckle as Finn blush as he heard that.

Me-Mow blinks at the chuckle since it came from Cedric of all people while Ruby giggles like it was normal.

"Well hopefully he can dance well to keep up with Me-Mow and I, we have been practicing when Finn went on some missions and when Me-Mow was not with Aunt Lillum." Ruby said while she grins at Cedric.

"Hehe, well if this was a contest, I'm sure one of you would win." Cedric said with slightly small smirk.

"Thanks, maybe we could dance with you after we have a dance with Finn, Birthday boy." Me-Mow said in a teasing way while she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Cedric blinked when he heard that but his smirk grew a tad bit.

"If Finn doesn't mind, I'll be honor to dance with a cute kitty cat."

Me-Mow blushed a bit at that since Cedric was really surprising her and looks to see how Finn would respond since it was his call here.

Finn was at first surprised when he saw how Cedric acted but was a bit caught off guard when the trio looked at him.

"W-Well… only if Me-Mow wants to."

Me-Mow blinks at that before she chuckles and looks at Cedric.

"Well Cedric, seems you get a dance after I have fun with Finn here, hope you don't mind the wait." Me-Mow said while a couple Bluefur ladies walked by and winked at Cedric while they head to dance when some music started to play… seems like Cedric would be just fine with how many willing ladies there were here.

"Hehe… not at all. Take as much time as you need." Cedric said before he starts walking away from the trio.

After a moment, Finn looks at his girlfriends.

"Wow. That change is really affecting him a bit."

"Well not quite yet but he is getting there, seems we will have a more open Cedric after the change officially happens… hehe, can't wait since Cedric always bottled his emotions for years." Ruby said when she hoped she would see a happy Cedric soon and seems like it would happen at any moment as time drew ever closer to 2 PM.

Cedric at this time was interacting with the ladies as he dances a bit with them while showing some surprising moves.

That's when he turned his head for a second before noticing Leonel.

He saw her drinking a drink nearby while she ate some food from a plate while a couple of Aggro's other male friends were trying to hit on her and she looked a bit irritated when they were coming on a bit strong.

Cedric surprisingly didn't like what he saw. Made him feel… jealous?

He looks at the two bluefirs.

"Excuse me ladies. There's something I have to do." He said before he starts walking to help Leonel.

The Bluefur ladies looked disappointed though Beo and Ingrem did come in when they saw this and a moment later were dancing with the two ladies while Cedric, getting close to Leonel, heard one of the men speaking.

"Come on babe, you're just sitting here and not having fun, why not join us and maybe after the party we can… have a real afterparty?" One Lionkin said but was pushed aside by Cedric with one hand when he gripped the Lionkins head.

"Hey Leo, sorry for the wait, was having a bit too much fun so I nearly missed that promise for that dance we made, think you got enough energy in you for a quick dance?" Cedric said while he held his hand out though the Lionkin who got pushed aside did get pissed and tried to get in Cedric's way.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? We were in the middle of a conversation." The male Lionkin said.

Though Cedric gave the Lionkin a surprisingly bloodthirsty grin.

" **Hoooo… you really want to do this… and so close to my official change that is about to happen… VERY bad move if I may say so… there are plenty of beauties here for you to fawn over so why not you and your friend leave before you actually piss me the fuck off."** Cedric growled out with a really wild look in his eyes.

Leonel was a bit surprised when she heard Cedric spoke as both Lionkin pales a bit.

"C-Come on man. Let's just go." The other Lionkin said to his friend.

That caused the two to leave while Cedric smirks at Leonel.

"Sorry about that… so hard to restrain myself before this change thing happens and seeing you being uncomfortable here did irk me a bit… you alright?" Cedric said with a surprisingly gentle smile on his face… and the fact he even smiled like that was shocking in of itself considering at best he gave light smirks or grins and that was a barely.

Leonel was surprised at the smile. She actually blushed when she thought he looked a bit cute with that smile.

"N-No worries. Was a bit surprised when you spoke like that but at least it scared off those two idiots."

"Well considering they were giving a beautiful lady like yourself a hard time, I figured I should give you a hand, what do you say we have a short dance and after that you can go back to eating… seems fair since I did play the hero for a moment." Cedric said with a teasing grin on his face.

Leonel was again surprised before blushing when she heard that Cedric… called her beautiful.

She didn't know why but… she somehow… felt her heart slightly flutter.

Leonel didn't know what to say next though her mind did it for her.

"S-Sure."

Cedric grins more while he held his hand out for Leonel to take.

Leonel blushes again and felt a tad nervous for some reason before she actually took Cedric's hand.

Cedric pulled her up a moment later and after Cedric put Leonel's food on a table before he leads her to the dance floor.

Leonel followed before she had an interesting thought.

' _I don't know why I'm feeling this way. Cedric is my friend. Not sure if something will happen with us. Then again… he did save me and called me… beautiful. First time someone, other than my parents, said that to me. Then there was me thinking of him being dominant towards me. Though what surprised me most was how he said that he felt… irked when I was hit on by those Lionkin. Did he felt… jealous? Does he… like me in more than a friend way?'_

Though Cedric was no mind reader, he did have a good read of her body language and had Leonel in front of him and he starts to dance a bit in front of her to help break the ice while Juan, Ferina, Emelina, and Grigori saw what was going on while Juan looks at the clock and smirks.

"Almost time… who wants to bet the new and improved Cedric really tries to sweep Leonel off her feet later?... sorry if you get angered Grigori but seems like they would make a cute couple." Juan said while he grins at the elder Lionkin man.

Grigori grumbled a bit even in the beginning, he did try to hook those two up back at the leaper race though it doesn't mean he still can't be a protective dad.

Emelina did chuckle as did Ferina while Leonel, who seems to be feeling a bit better starts dancing with Cedric.

For a bit, the two danced together while Cedric held a hand and did a few twirls with Leonel and even dipped her once before he resumed dancing in front of Leonel.

Leonel was a bit surprised and impressed with the way Cedric danced.

"W-Wow. You got some interesting moves." She said as she continues to dance.

As Cedric grins more and danced with Leonel, Tobi, who was at the party, was mainly being a wallflower and sipping a soda by himself but heard Gata's voice near him.

"Hey Tobi."

Tobi blinks for a moment to see Gata… while she was wearing a cute looking black dress, she still had her collar on but it was covered with a cloth to make it look like it would fit the dress which went down to mid leg.

"Hmm… not bad of an outfit but seems overdone considering this isn't a fancy party." Tobi said to compliment Gata but also point out that compared to her, everyone else might as well be underdressed.

Gata, who did smile at the compliment, did sweatdrop a bit.

"Well... it's been a while since the last party I was at was in my dimension before coming here so I didn't know what attire I should wear."

"I see… well hope you like the party, got Cedric a gift and the boombox that has the music here, found it in a old ruin and had Bolt and Nut with Dr. Bright's help make one based on the tech inside." Tobi said while he nods his head at a boombox that was playing music for others to dance with.

"That's neat." Gata said as she hears the music before looking at Tobi.

"Wanna do a little dancing?"

"Sorry bu-!" Tobi tried to say but Gata grins when she gripped his hand and dragged him from the wall and she sets his soda on a table.

"No buts!, you helped bring the music, might as well enjoy it right?" Gata said while she dragged a surprised Tobi onto the dance floor while nearby, Emerald, Lillum, and Maite were watching everyone have fun and saw Gata dancing in front of a slightly blushing and swaying Tobi when he showed his… poor dance skills... while Ayuyat and Solar were getting food and drinks and they saw the scene before them while Emerald grins at the ladies.

"Anyone want to make bets on if those two get together?" Emerald said while he got a devilish look on his face when he could sense the teasing material to be in the future.

Maite chuckles at her husband while think that Tobi and Gata look cute on the dance floor.

"I'll take a slice of that action." Ayuyat said.

"Hehe, Alright, simple bet, winner can make the loser do whatever they want for one week, baring serious incidents that need fixing and yadayadayada etc… my money is on Gata making the first move and actually taking Tobi's first time." Emerald said while he grins at Ayuyat.

Ayuyat blinks a bit in surprise before shrugging.

"Alright… I bet that Tobi… somehow ends up kissing Gata at the end of a date."

"Hmmm… interesting… want to make a side bet on who asks first then?, after all kissing is simple before getting into a tier 15 moment so would obviously be in your favor Mr. Former Bandit Queen." Emerald said when he didn't fall for Ayuyat's ploy with a teasing grin as Lillum and Solar giggle at that.

Ayuyat lightly blushes but cross her arms under her breasts.

"Alright then. My money is on your kid on making the first move to ask Gata out."

"Hehe, very well then, to the winner of the bet and trying to make one another their personal slave for a week… I'll enjoy making you do some really interesting things." Emerald said with a cocky tone to his voice while he held out a glass filled with tea in it for a toast.

Ayuyat rolls here yes before she raises her glass and slightly connects to Emerald's glass.

Everyone else chuckles at that while the camera turned to show Hunson and Dawn while Hunson talked sweet things to Dawn.

"Oh it's been awhile since we've been to a party, what do you say I summon a few demons and we really liven things up, maybe get a few succubuses here to try and wow some of the stronger fighters here and have some friends for you." Hunson said with an eyesmile on his face.

Dawn giggles.

"Well maybe but remember that not everyone is 18."

"Oh… right… want me to ring up Party God then? Guy's great with parties like this and the guy knows how to throw one that all ages can enjoy." Hunson said while he rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm… that could work. And maybe when the young ones are away… you can bring in those special friends of yours." Dawn said with a smirk.

Hunson chuckles while he placed a hand on Dawn's hip and pulled her in for a light kiss.

"Hehe, like the way you think dear, might as well ring up some of the other Globs as well like CO, Death, and a few others and bring them in and… after the kids are asleep maybe I can bring in some of the succubus's and others who want to… have a reunion with you?" Hunson said while he teased Dawn when he grabbed her ass for a moment.

Dawn lightly groans from that action before smirking at her husband.

"Well it would be nice to see them again." She said before she had her arm go around Hunson and grip his ass.

Hunson jolts from that before he chuckles and keeps on teasing Dawn while the camera turned one last time to Finn, Me-Mow, and Ruby, who after saying happy birthday to Aggro, Bordux who came in late, and a few others, they were dancing near Cedric and Leonel while Finn alternates with dancing with Ruby and dancing with Me-Mow when he did a few moves in front of Ruby while Hydrian was dancing near her and when Finn turned to Me-Mow, she turned to Hydrian and when Finn got done with Me-Mow for a moment he turned back to dance with Ruby again to show off his skills while Me-Mow turned to dance with Cedric and Leonel who were next to her.

"Man, you're a great dancer Ruby." Finn said as he continues to impress her with his dance moves.

Ruby giggles while she danced a bit in front of Finn, like Me-Mow she was doing something of a belly dance of sorts but not as controlled so she could really swing her hips.

"Thanks, learned this from mom and a few others, Me-Mow is not half bad as well and she's taken lessons only a few times so she is a natural." Ruby said while she grins at Me-Mow who was doing similar moves like Ruby.

Finn continues to impress Ruby with his moves as Cedric smirks at Me-Mow.

"Nice dance moves Me-Mow." He said as he continues to dance with Leonel.

"Thanks, been working on this for awhile and hoping to show this off when I'm a bit older and Finn, Ruby, and I go to that night party thing I heard about when we are 18." Me-Mow said while she grins at Cedric.

Cedric chuckles.

"That's good. The three of you will definitely have a great time there."

"Hope so, I've been enjoying the dance lessons and Mistresses lessons so I may knock your socks off if I see you there in the future." Me-Mow said while she winked at Cedric.

Cedric blinked for a second before smirking at Me-Mow.

"Well then… challenge accepted." He said before winking back.

Me-Mow blushed a bit at that before she giggles at the wink and just went back to dancing while time went on and it was getting closer and closer to 2 PM.

Emelina looks at the clock.

"Almost there." She said while still watching her son and Leonel dance.

There was one minute left before 2 PM when everyone stopped dancing when someones watch alarm sounded and everyone looks at Cedric while he starts to look a bit funny while he gripped his head much to Finn and Me-Mow's confusion.

"Uh… Cedric? You okay?" Finn said.

"Yeah, headache?" Me-Mow asked while Juan chuckles as the looks at the clock and it was 30 seconds to 2 PM.

"Nope… just the change happening at any moment now, normally most Bluefurs have their change shortly after they wake but Cedric and Eruru were born in the afternoon so we get to see how Cedric will change right about…" Juan said while he held up a hand and counts down from 3...2...1…

Cedric's eyes opened widely before everyone could see that his eyes change color as he kept gripping his head.

And while to the onlooker, it only took a few seconds but to Cedric, time seemed to freeze to a near standstill he felt his very being shift and many emotions he tried to keep locked away just… broke free all at once and force itself to mix with his normally stoic personality… he was still him… just… unchained before his eyes returned to normal and time to him resumed without much issue as Cedric lowered his hand.

Everyone look at Cedric to see if he's okay as Emelina and Juan were a little concern.

Though to everyone's shock… Cedric gave them a gentle smile when he looks at them.

"Hehe… what's the matter everyone?, you look like you saw a ghost or something." Cedric said… with a surprisingly gentle look in his eyes.

Finn and everyone else was surprised at this.

"Cedric?... is that you?" Finn said like if he could hardly recognize him.

Cedric chuckles while he walked up to Finn and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, who would I be if I'm not me?, just had a change of heart so to speak… now if you'll excuse me… I got a certain person to talk with." Cedric said while he walked up to Leonel with a confident grin on his face.

Juan and Emelina were happy when they saw their son smile after so long as Leonel sees Cedric approaching her.

Once Cedric got in front of Leonel, he gave her a gentle smile and took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Leonel, I may have an idea on what may happen later but if that's the case, mind if I ask you out later on a date as a way to really get to know you?" Cedric said without stuttering or breaking the confident tone to his voice.

Everyone was a little surprised when they heard that as Leonel had the same reaction while blushing a bit brightly.

"R-Really?" She said.

"Well unless you just want to be friends with benefits then I won't fault you, just thought I should try and wow any ladies I'm interested in or who are interested in me… and let me say I'm **very** interested in you." Cedric said while he gave a teasing growl at the word very to Leonel.

Leonel was now blushing brightly and surprisingly… she lightly shudders with the way Cedric growled before Leonel took a moment to think on this though deep down, something in her mind was telling her to go for it.

After thinking things through, Leonel had her answer.

"I would… l-like to go on a date with you Cedric." She said while blushing a bit.

Cedric grins a bit more from that before he let Leonel's hand go.

"Great… I'll be enjoying the rest of the party for today before you and I and some lucky ladies have an interesting after party." Cedric said before he winks at Leonel and walked away to talk with some other people.

Leonel blushes a bit more as Me-Mow chuckles.

"Wow… looks like your birthday just got greater." She said.

Leonel blushed more before she looks at Me-Mow.

"Oh shut it, I'm sure you and Finn will be doing something similar when he hits 18 years of age if Lillum doesn't force him into her lessons." Leonel said while she had a tsundere look while she blushed brightly.

Me-Mow blinks a bit before smirking.

"Perhaps… though it would be interesting if Finn did take those lessons and tries to… dominate me. Maybe he'll learn from Cedric when he dominates you." She countered.

Leonel blushed like a tomato from that and though she did have her fun with Rose and her mother, she didn't get many more lessons since that happened because of the party being set up.

Though she and everyone else would worry about that later, for now Juan was calling everyone for the gift unveiling for Aggro, Leonel, and Cedric.

"Alright everyone. It's now time for Aggro, Leonel and Cedric to open their gifts." Juan said.

Everyone gathered around as Aggro was the first to open his gifts.

The first from Grigori was a single handed elemental Axe much to Aggro's surprise and when he looks at his dad, his dad chuckles a bit.

"What?, think of it as a demo of my weapon that I got from my dad before I pass this to you… after you master that weapon first." Grigori said with a teasing grin on his face.

Aggro couldn't believe what he heard and even though he pouts at the tease, he felt a bit excited.

"Well thanks dad. I'll make sure to work hard for it then." He said as he smirks at his father.

"Better do so since I got high expectations for you, I plan on training you soon so you will be a proper and proud owner of the family axe that defended family and friends for generations, better hope that durability of yours counts there because I don't want to hear you bawl like a baby when the training gets tough." Grigori said with a serious look in his eyes while he grins at his son.

"That will not happen dad." Aggro said with a determined look on his face.

"Hehe, good, now better open your other gifts, your mother picked out this one." Grigori said while Aggro opened a gift from Ferina and saw that it was a new outfit, long cargo pants with many pockets, and a vest like jacket while Ferina smiled when she watched Aggo as he looks at the Tan colored items.

"I found this at the market and since it looked so good I figured I would get it, should be fashionable and functional as well, even had Lillum enchant it so that you can hold things with the pockets that are much bigger then the pockets themselves." Ferina said while Lillum giggles.

"Yeah, consider it my birthday gift as well Aggro, though… considering how much magic it took for each individual pocket, hope you can make it up to me if I ever invite you for some interesting lessons." Lillum said while she teasingly licked her lips.

Aggro blush before grinning at Lillum.

"Just name the time and place and I'll be there."

"Hehe, well why not after this party is over with?, could help… break you in and see how much stamina you got, your sister will be busy with Cedric and a few other ladies later so why not have the other Birthday boy... Or man…. Have a bit of fun after hours?... that is if Grigori and Ferina don't have plans for you later." Lillum said while Grigori chuckles.

"Oh don't worry Lillum, aside from taking him to get his last present from us since it was too big to bring here, Aggro has a free day today, do with him what you will… just make sure he comes back tomorrow not skin and bones." Grigori said before he, Ferina, and Lillum chuckle or giggle a few times.

Aggro would've chuckled but gulped as he didn't like what he heard as Cedric snickered.

As Aggro opened a few gifts from his friends and other family members, Leonel started to open hers and saw that a few gifts were given to her by her family as well, one was a deadly looking spear while Farina smiles at the shocked look on Leonel's face.

"Similar to Aggro, this is just a downgraded version of my weapon, may not be smaller but it's easier to control and it has a wind element based property to it so its deadly when thrown, I'll give you some pointers and tips later on how to really use it for situations in and out of battle." Ferina said while she smiles at her daughter.

Leonel marvels at the weapon before looking at her mom.

"Thanks mom. I love it." She said with a smile.

"No problem, and when you master it, I'll hand down the spear my mother gave to me to you… funny, seems like this family is a bunch of weapon fanatics hehe." Ferina said which made Grigori chuckle.

"Maybe but helped us out a lot and now our kids are starting to come into their own as they get older, anyway enough with the weapons on our side, time for the actual gift giving so to speak." Grigori said while he passed a present to his daughter and when she opened it, she saw that it was a beautiful looking outfit similar to a Dancer's outfit like Me-Mow's and somewhat like Ruby's, it had anklets and bracelets and even a headpiece with a see through veil.

"Hehe, wasn't exactly sure if you would like it but shouldn't be too hard to wear since it won't get in the way." Grigori said when he smiles at his daughter.

Leonel indeed was liking the dress before looking at her dad.

"No dad. This dress looks great." She said with a happy look on her face.

"Bet it would be greater when you start wearing it." Cedric said which made Leonel blush.

Ferina giggles at that before she looks at Leonel and Aggro.

"Well why not start now, we can wait to open the rest of your gifts while you two change." Ferina said while she and everyone else grins at the two Lionkin birthday targets while Cedric had an amused grin on his face

Leonel and Aggro blinked at the stares before Aggro shrugged and got off from his seat.

"Well sis, might as well get it over with. Sooner we do this, the sooner your new _boyfriend_ will be happy to see you in the getup." He said with a teasing smirk.

Leonel blushed before she elbowed Aggro in the gut which made him topple over when it seemed only her hit was affecting him before she walked to the nearest bathroom.

"Just for that, you can either wait or go in Cedric's room to change." Leonel mumbled before she entered the bathroom as many people shake their heads at Aggro's antics which got him into this mess.

Aggro groans as he gets up as Cedric shook his head.

"When will you ever learn?"

"Probably never since I see this happen daily." Finn said before he, Cedric, and a few others laugh at that much to Aggro's chagrin.

"Oh haha very funny." Aggro said with a half lidded look.

A moment later, he went to get changed and after a few minutes, Aggro exits Cedric's bedroom in his new duds, all it was was the Vest like coat, open to show his chest and thanks to its sleeves barely getting to his elbows, everyone saw his strong arms while the Cargo pants were on his body, he wore no shoes like he normally does which gave him a somewhat army like kind of look.

Aggro hums as he looks at his new duds.

"Man do I make this look good." He said.

"Indeed and shows off those sexy muscles, better make sure that you don't lose those pants, give me a bit of energy later and I'll enchant the gear so that it can self repair at a later date." Lillum said when she floats towards Aggro and used a finger to touch his abs while Emerald and the others chuckle at her teasing.

Aggro blushes a bit brightly from the teasing as Cedric chuckles.

A moment later, Leonel exits the bathroom and everyone clapped a bit or made a wow noise when Leonel looked beautiful in the outfit.

The anklets and bracelets sat on her wrists and ankles, they were simple round ring like accessories that moved around with each step or movement of her wrists and there were two on each limb.

The Dancer outfit hugged her body in such a way that it hid everything that it covered but also showed how well figured Leonel was like some sinful present of sorts which caused Cedric to get a slightly wild look in his eyes when he saw how beautiful she looked and had to restrain himself while he gripped one arm to keep it from shaking.

" _ **Pat**_ _ience_ _ **Ced**_ _ric… pati_ _ **ence."**_ Cedric thought as he tried to calm himself and the veil on Leonel's face only made it hard to control himself when it felt like she was teasing him.

"Y-You look… very beautiful Leonel." Cedric said as he tries to contain himself.

Juan slightly chuckled when he noticed something before whispering to Emelina.

" _Looks like Cedric is trying to control himself."_

Emelina giggles at that while she looks at Juan.

" _Hehe, yeah, almost reminds me of you at that age… though you actually jumped me so got to give Cedric points for self control right dear?"_ Emelina said when she smirks at Juan.

" _Yeah."_ Juan said as he blushed in embarrassment when he remembered jumping on his wife.

Emelina giggles when she saw Cedric walk up to Leonel.

"Sorry for the stutter, was just caught off guard… though I do have to ask, is it comfortable on you since your usual outfit is well…" Cedric said since Leonel normally wore a loincloth and a cloth like covering as a bra and Leonel was wearing much more than that right now.

Leonel did blink a bit but still choose to answer.

"Well to be honest… it does feel a bit different then wearing my normal clothes. But even if they cling to my body, I still feel comfortable."

"Well you look nice, you should dress up more since a new change of clothing makes you look pretty interesting… emphasis on pretty hehe." Cedric said with a teasing grin on his face.

Leonel blushes a bit.

"T-Thanks Cedric. Though remember… I can still kick someone's ass." She said with a small smirk.

"And that makes you all the sexier for it… I like a lady who can possibly kick my and other peoples asses… shows you can protect yourself or kick ass when it counts." Cedric said with a wild grin on his face, seems the change gave him a kink for strong women it seems.

Leonel blushes a bit brightly after hearing that as Finn whispers to his two girlfriends.

" _Wow… he's good."_

" _Yeah… maybe you should take some pointers from him since you seem more like the submissive type."_ Me-Mow said while Ruby had to fight to hold back a giggle.

Finn blushes brightly as Aggro rolls his eyes at what Cedric was doing.

"Alright, lets save the flirting with my sister for later Cedric since we still have some gifts to open."

Cedric chuckles when he looks at Aggro.

"Fair enough, still have yet to open one gift of mine yet… but I don't mind waiting… after all after the party is where I can unwrap my real gift when I show Leo and a few other ladies a good time…" Cedric said while he walked by Aggro with a grin on his face.

Leonel blushes as she realized what Cedric meant as Aggro facepalm himself since he walked right into that as Juan chuckled.

" _Our boy is good."_ He whispers to Emelina.

" _Indeed, good thing I heard from Ferina that she and Rose gave Leonel a few lessons so that means our boy won't have to hold back later… oh I can't wait to spoil some grandbabies."_ Emelina said while she smiles a bit as Cedric went to open a few gifts while Finn, who looked thoughtful, walked to Cedric.

"Hey Cedric, remember the lightning sword I lent to you but never got back?, well I found a few things and after talking with Flaron earlier, once he gets things rolling and I save up enough cash, I'm having him make a new elemental lightning type sword for me so you can keep the one I found on the dungeon train, not sure if I can get a better gift then that besides the custom elec sword but we can swap weapons once its done with and if you want to switch, we can try that, hows that for a gift?... wasn't sure what to get you since we don't hang out much." Finn said since it was true, he mainly hung around Me-Mow and Ruby and even Flannery the last few weeks after everything that happened to get to know her since she was still working off her dept so he didn't have much time between missions and trying to find a new place to live to do much that involved solo free time per say.

Cedric blinked a bit after hearing that before smiled kindly at the human.

"Well thank you for that Finn. And not to worry if we don't hang out much. But I do have something for you. I heard about your last home being blown up and you're trying to look for a new one. Luckily for you, there is an apartment available in this building complete with good furniture. It's yours if you want it."

"Seriously!?" Finn asked while Cedric chuckles.

"Of course, however there is rent which we can work out by taking parts of your pay from missions but I am a fair guy, when your birthday comes up or at least the month its in, I'll give you one free month of rent then and why not a fair bonus to let you save up now and say the first 30 days here are free starting when you first move in, will give me time to get things set up right before you move in." Cedric said while he crossed his arms and grins at Finn.

Finn was a bit shocked after hearing this.

"W-Wow… I don't know what to say but thank you Cedric. This really helps me out."

"No problem, happy to help a pal… though don't be too surprised if I try and hit on Me-Mow or Ruby if you can't pay rent or you do something bad here… I take the rules here seriously and I'll pass you a small pamphlet later that tell them all… understand?" Cedric said while he grins a bit evilly at Finn… thankfully for Cedric, Emerald was busy eating at the other end of the room so he didn't hear that just now.

Finn's eyes widened after hearing that as Me-Mow and Ruby didn't expect that as Juan couldn't help but snicker at the way his son negotiates.

"So… do we have a deal Finn?, of course I'll respect Ruby and Me-Mow's choices but then you will have to do something for me to make up for any possible rulebreaking in their stead… can't say I'm not fair so… deal?" Cedric said while he held his hand out for Finn to shake.

Finn was thoughtful for a bit. On the one hand, he found a place that was very close to the castle so he can see Me-Mow and Ruby. On the other though… if he didn't make rent, he would have to let Cedric do something to them unless they want.

After weighing the pros and cons, Finn made his decision.

"Deal." He said before taking Cedric's hand even though Finn will have to do a lot of missions if he plans to make rent.

Cedric chuckles before he shakes Finn's hand and pulled it away a moment later.

"Great, better talk with Me-Mow and Ruby then just to see if they are fine with what you did and if you break a rule here." Cedric said when he points over Finn's shoulder and when Finn looks, he saw an amused Me-Mow who had a raised eyebrow and Ruby who had crossed arms while she smirks at Finn.

Finn now looked a bit pale.

' _Oh boy.'_ He thought while believing he had signed a bad deal with a power Glob like deity.

"Finn…" Me-Mow said while she grins at the paling human.

"Y-Yeah?" Finn asked while Me-Mow poked Finn in the chest.

"You now have no rights to complain if Mistress brings others in for my lessons… consider us even in my case but try dealing with Ruby." Me-Mow said while she went to go enjoy the unwrapping as Leonel and Aggro got some gold from a few of their relatives which left Finn alone with Ruby and Cedric decided to make a strategic retreat when he moved away from Finn and Ruby.

Finn gulped as he looks at his first girlfriend and was now sweating bullets as he begins to wish his spirit actually left his body.

Ruby however smiles while she walked up to Finn and gripped his chin and made him look her in the eyes.

"Finn… you owe me big time… and thats in case I have to cover for your ass with Cedric if you break a rule… so same condition as Me-Mow if I go to Aunt Lillum for lessons and she brings in others." Ruby said while she had a pressure that just dared Finn to object right now.

Finn pales when he felt pressure.

"I-I won't say anything."

"Good, now… enjoy the party Finn, I know I am." Ruby said before she kissed Finn on the cheek and walked away to go watch Cedric open some gifts, aside from the occasional money gift, Cedric didn't get anything too surprising as he worked his way through gift after gift.

Finn blushes before thinking this.

" _Glob dammit… now I really need to save a lot of coin when I start paying rent. Though there's nothing I can do if Lillum plans to bring… other boys to the lessons. Don't know how much worse this day could be… I need a drink.'_ He thought before going to grab some punch though he wished it was one of those alcoholic drinks since it seems Finn is going to need one.

As time went on, everything went well for the rest of the party and slowly, one by one, everyone not sticking around for the after party was leaving as Cedric's grin never left his face.

He was excited since he was about to have some fun with Leonel soon and perhaps a few females that catch his eye.

Cedric then looks at the now 18 year old lioness.

"Having a good time Leo?"

Leonel jolts before she looks at Cedric since most of the room was filled with women and only her family and Cedric's family and some women were left in the room.

"O-Oh yeah, I'm fine." Leonel said while she gave Cedric can small smile.

Cedric returns the smile.

"That's good. I hope you like the gift I gave you."

Leonel blushed when she thought it would be the bedroom kind but actually one of the gifts Cedric gave her was an enchanted Necklace which she wore that had a magical property of allowing the user and anyone touching them to teleport back to the EZC… a very pricey gift he would have to pay a mix to Bordux who helped with the gift and Lillum for fine tuning the spell on the necklace.

"Though I will say this, you look even more beautiful when you're wearing the necklace." Cedric said.

Leonel blushed from that while Aggro, wearing a bracelet on his left wrist which was also enchanted, courtesy for Cedric, Bordux, and Lillum, could make a magical shield when Aggro held the arm with the bracelet just right, Lillum fine tuned it so that it wouldn't accidentally go off during everyday life, had walked over and gave Cedric a half lidded look.

"Well flirting aside, thanks for the gift Cedric, should be handy with this Axe that dad got me, did you two talk about this because its just too perfect of a combo." Aggro said while Cedric chuckles a bit.

"Nah, pure coincidence, maybe Glob is trying to make you be like an indestructible wall or something." Cedric said while he grins at Aggro.

Aggro chuckles.

"Well still, it's an awesome gift man." He said as he continues to marvel at his bracelet.

"Thanks, going to have to pay Lillum back big time later for the help with the gifts but considering HOW I would pay her back… worth it hehe." Cedric said while he grins a bit wildly at Aggro.

Though was a bit surprised, he chuckled and grinned back.

"Oh believe me, I know what you mean."

Aggro and Cedric then clasped hands in a handshake of sorts while Leonel sweatdrops at the duo… Aggro she understood but… it seems Cedric's new personality helped him bond with Aggro much to Leonel's chagrin.

' _Oh Glob… now there's two of them. If Cedric and I are gonna start dating, then I got to make sure he doesn't act like Aggro.'_ Leonel thought.

After a bit with the remaining people cleaning up the wrappers and Grigori, Aggro, and Juan carrying Leonel, Aggro, and Cedric's gifts, Grigori grins at the remaining people in the room.

"Alright, my wife and I are taking Aggro to get some real food before we get to his final gift, but not before stopping by our home to drop his and Leonel's gifts off, same with Juan and Emelina, we offered to hire a babysitter for Eruru so Juan, Emelina, Ferina, and I can settle a bet we long since put off at the Leaper race when Finn first got here… anyway unless someone wants to practice with babysitting themselves, the rest of us should get going… oh… and Cedric." Grigori said before he looks at Cedric with a serious look in his eyes.

"Yes?" Cedric said as he blinks at the look.

A moment later, Grigori moved with shocking speed and gripped Cedric's head, lifts him in the air, and looks at him right in the eye with glowing eyes full of power.

" **I get the fact that you and my daughter are going to have… fun… but knock her up anytime soon before she is married and new change or not, I'll make you fear the wrath of the Fire Eco when I use my Axe to chop off what makes you a man… unlike you Wolfkin, we take mating seriously and we take care of your young so you better take responsibility or not even Emerald and your dad can protect you… am… I… Clear boy?"** Grigori growled out protectively while he clinched his hand lightly on Cedric's head making him cringe and close an eye in discomfort since even if Grigori was holding back, it did show that Grigori was in a league of his own strength wise so getting pissed now would not end well.

"C-Crystal sir." Cedric said.

Grigori made a hum like noise before he sets Cedric down and pats him on the head.

"Good, anyway play nice with my daughter or you will see what a pissed off father can do… have fun boy but not too much fun… and see you Leonel, try and not have this guys litter before you are married, he could be a phase after all." Grigori said before Ferina walked over with a sigh and gripped Grigori's ear and pulled on it hard.

"Dear… we really should get going before the restaurant and the place where we have Aggro's final gift is closed." Ferina said before she starts to drag the oversized lionkin out the door while he whined in discomfort while Aggro sweatdrops and followed his parents.

Cedric dust himself off before he looks at Leonel.

"Okay… I don't blame him for the overprotectiveness, but I would never go too far on you. I have perfect restraint. Also I'm a bit insulted for being called a phase."

Leonel chuckles nervously while she rubbed the back of her head.

"W-Well dads will be dads, I'm sure you'll act the same if you have a daughter of your own in the future." Leonel said to try and calm Cedric a bit since he did look a bit irked right now.

Cedric did calm down a bit.

"Yeah guess you're right. I know dad will do the same when Eruru reaches that age." Cedric said as he slightly chuckles at his dad's misfortune before looking at Leonel.

"Though I hope there will be a future… for us after going on some dates."

Leonel blushed from that before she gave Cedric a smirk.

"Well that's if those dates go well and if you can even wow me in the bedroom... Anyway your folks should get going and get their own things put up." Leonel said to try and tease Cedric.

Cedric blushes before smirking at Leonel.

"Right… Better make sure to help them." He said as he starts to walk towards his parents.

However, he did surprised Leonel when Cedric actually gave her ass a good slap as he walks away.

Leonel jolts from that and blushed brightly from that action while Juan chuckles.

"Hehe, not bad son but just a warning… try and not do that in public or if you can't help it, at least not with Grigori around, not even I would be able to help you at that point son… anyway your mother and I will be going now so have fun and well… though no real rush, we do hope for some grandkids but… try and take it a bit slow since you still need to go to the NZC and HZC sooner or later." Juan said before he and Emelina walk towards the door while Emelina waved goodbye to her son.

Cedric waved goodbye to his parents.

"Not to worry pops. I have all the time in the world."

Though as all the people left after Cedric's folks, all that were left were in order, Cedric, Leonel, Vivian, Olga, Tibet, Some Lionkin women, about two, some Bluefur women, 3, and surprisingly Lillum of all people?... then again with what could happen maybe she's planning on getting an early payment or something from Cedric.

Cedric, though confused on Olga, shrugged since he knew his aunt would keep an eye on Tibet same as Vivian.

The young wolf however was still excited for the fun he's gonna experience, especially since he's gonna have fun with Leonel and other ladies that interests him.

Though he did hear knocking at the door which confused him since all the lady people he knew were here, and when he opened it, he saw a white furred rabbit humanoid at his door, a famous one as well, Clover the Rabbit, and she was panting at the door while Lillum looked surprised.

"Clover?, what are you doing here?" Lillum asked which showed that Lillum knew her somehow… though considering how Clover was a looker, wasn't that much of a surprise as Clover catches her breath.

"W-Well… got an invite from Ferina and Emelina about Cedric's 18th birthday party so I wanted to visit and hang around with them, but there was one thing they forgot to put on this note…" Clover said while she leaned against the doorframe and comically pants for breath… did she run a mile or something?

"And what's that? And did you run or something?" Cedric said since he remembers seeing her at the race.

"They forgot to put the room number on the freaking note… checked every room one by one and I was held up for hours by an old lady on the fourth floor who wouldn't shut up at all about her past… informative since she used to be a Leaper racer and a retired Hunter… but still annoying when I was stuck there for two damn hours!" Clover said while Lillum sweatdrops when she didn't know what to say.

Cedric also sweatdropped.

"Oh boy… then you met Dexi. Sorry for that Mrs. Clover. She tends to tell stories of her youthful days."

"Wish I knew that earlier?... anyway were are Ferina and Emelina?, I see a few people I recognize but not them." Clover said while Lillum sighs.

"I'm afraid you missed them, Grigori and Ferina went to take Aggro out to eat and get him his final gift while Juan and Emelina go put Cedric's gifts at their place for safe keeping and hire a babysitter for Eruru and go have some fun with Grigori and Ferina, if you go you can catch up with them if you want." Lillum said while Cedric had a grin on his face.

"Well why not have Mrs. Clover stick around for our after party?" Cedric said while Lillum giggles a bit.

"Oh sweety, I'm afraid Clover is too hardcore for you, she and I go way back and she's one of the few who can keep up with me and that's saying something." Lillum said while Clover blinks a few times.

"Afterparty?, hardcore?" Clover said while Lillum took a moment to explain and Clover chuckles while she placed a finger on Cedric's chin to have him look at her.

"Hooo… so a virgin Bluefur thinks he can take me on when he turns 18?, granted you and I never talked much or at all but still, surprised Lillum didn't talk about me earlier… still… I don't mind sticking around, could be a good payback story when I tell Emelina and Ferina I fucked you 7 ways to next week." Clover said while she had a lustful look in her eyes.

Everyone blinked when they heard that as Cedric chuckles.

"Really? Well bring it on then." He said as he gave the same look when he did like her figure a bit.

She may have looked petite, but Clover did have decently sized breasts and a nice round ass, though that was the best Cedric got to see when Clover walked by Cedric and talked with Lillum for a moment.

"So Lillum, since I got you, you got that thing I wanted?" Clover said while she and Lillum made small talk while Leonel gave Cedric a half lidded look.

"Ok… now I'm starting to think you're worse with your lust than Aggro when it comes to women… I am a virgin sure but can you really take all of us at once?... I even made a list of the women here and while I'm no virgin thanks to Rose and my mom… well..." Leonel said when she worried for Cedric's health… and pelvis… and handed Cedric a piece of paper updated with Clover in the list after all and in order of experience…

 **Virgin to master sex list by Leonel:**

3 Female Bluefurs and 2 Lionkin (Unknown)

Leonel (First time was taken by Rose and her mother)

Tibet (Heard her first time was with Olga)

Aleu (Not quite sure but heard she had an interesting time with Tibet)

Matilda (Normally just with Olga or a few others so gets around)

Vivian (Only has one daughter with Tibet but heard she rarely gets around thanks to training.)

Olga (Like I wrote above gets around a lot and had a kid)

Lillum and Clover (Not sure about Clover but if Lillum can vouch for her… well might as well consider her a close second until otherwise and do I need to talk about Lillum the SUCCUBUS?!)

Cedric blinked as he looks at the list a few times before he looks at Leonel before giving her a reassuring look as he held her hand.

"Well… I won't lie… this will be a challenge. And if Aunt Olga is joining, which is surprising, then she must have something to help me out a bit. But not to worry Leo, I can try and not go overboard on this. I may be a slight pervert like your bro, no offense, but I'm still a gentleman." He said before kissing Leonel's hand.

Leonel blushed lightly at that while the door closed and Olga cleared her throat.

"Well as interesting as that is, you won't last long solo so in a nutshell, after you handle a few women, we're taking a break so you can recharge before resuming, can't have you burnout on us and depending on the groups I'll be joining in after we have a bit of fun, we're not related by blood so I don't mind birthing a child of yours since the bluefurs here do help take care of young… though don't get the wrong Idea, I may birth a child of yours but Odin is my true male mate… try anything funny after this and you may as well see why I think Odin is much stronger than you will ever be and myself included… that gut of his just makes people let their guards down and it helps hide his real strength and you don't even know any Eco forms or element based styles yet." Olga said while giving Cedric a look that showed she meant it… while Leonel, though calm, did gulp when the older woman gave such an intense look that she felt nervous just standing near her line of sight.

Cedric, though surprised after hearing some parts, gulped a bit.

"N-Not to worry Auntie. I would never think or do something like that."

"Good, now let me see that list, I'll make the pairings for each round." Olga said with such an authoritative tone that even Cedric with his more dominant personality handed her the paper with no question while Olga walked away while she reads it and Cedric sighs in some relief.

Cedric then looks at Leonel.

"You alright?"

"H-Hehe… yeah… just a bit caught off guard thats all… anyway good luck with this Cedric, seems we get to see if you can last longer than Aggro… was barely able to last with Amethyst during the sleepover when he peeked in on us so wondering how well you will fair with so many ladies." Leonel said before she walked away from Cedric… but not before slapping him on the ass and smirks at him through her veiled face.

Cedric jolts from that action before sending Leonel a slight growl, in a non threatening way as he eyes her ass a bit.

Leonel giggles at that before the scene went to a bit later to show the groups.

 **Group 1** : Leonel, Aleu, Tibet, and Vivian, AKA, the Virgin group with the one experienced person.

 **Group 2:** Two Lionkin women, three Bluefur women, Matilda, and Olga, AKA the experienced group.

 **Group 3:** First come first served if anyone recovered enough from groups one and two, and Lillum and Clover, AKA the Hardcore group

"So… any complaints on the groups?, I can make changes if needed but the first and last group should make the most sense for obvious reasons." Olga said when she placed a piece of paper on a coffee table for everyone to look at.

Cedric looked at it for a moment.

"Seems alright to me."

"Alright, and considering things, the virgin group plus master Vivian gets the bedroom, the more experienced group can take the living room, and the hardcore group, after places are cleaned can pick a room, now lets get going and get the fun started." Olga said while clapping her hands and in no time flat, Cedric went into his room with Leonel, Aleu, Tibet, and Vivian while everyone waits in the living room.

Cedric was now looking at the four ladies.

"So… who would like to be first?"

"Well… I think all of us are in agreement that we should let Leonel go first with how lovey dovey you two were being." Vivian said while she smirks a bit at how bright Leonel's blush was.

Aleu did giggle though Tibet rolled her eyes a bit at the reaction.

Cedric did blush a bit before looking at Leonel.

"Well Leo, if you want to go first, then come on down."

Leonel blushed before she nods hear head while everyone else sat down in various chairs while Leonel approached Cedric after she removed the veil bit on her head and sets it on a nightstand and gets ready to get undressed but was stopped by Cedric when he spoke up.

"Actually… aside from the veil… why not keep the outfit on?, should be like a sexy costume if a beautiful dancer wants to have fun with me." Cedric said with a single finger gesture to have Leonel approach him now instead of undressing later.

Leonel was a bit surprised after hearing that before blushing a bit after being called beautiful before she approaches Cedric.

The moment Leonel was within arm reach, Cedric gripped Leonel's right wrist and with a quick pull and maneuver, had Leonel on her back with Cedric on top of her.

"So… considering things… might as well start with this!" Cedric said before he plants a sudden kiss on Leonel's maw.

Leonel was at first caught off guard from sudden shift before her eyes widened as she was now experiencing her first kiss from a man… by Cedric.

Aleu whistled a bit at the sight.

"Wow, he's good."

Vivian rolled her eyes while she looks at Aleu.

"He barely started, don't just think Bluefurs are good kissers." Vivian said to remind Aleu that things were just literally starting now.

Aleu chuckles nervously as Tibet rolls her eyes as she continues to watch.

It took a bit before Leonel slowly starts to kiss Cedric back.

That caused Cedric to rub Leonel's sides while he was surprisingly gentle with his touches and teased Leonel when he moved his hands close to her breasts and pussy covered folds but moved away while he had a teasing look in his eyes while he had his tongue go in Leonel's mouth to really mess with her.

Leonel blushes brightly from the touch as she muffled into the kiss before her tongue actually starts interacting with Cedric's tongue.

For a bit, Cedric keeps the kiss up before he pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Now… to make sure on how things go… want me to lead… or let you lead?" Cedric said with a teasing tone to his voice while his pants had a massive tent in it… like father like son it seems.

Leonel blushes when she sees the tent before looking at Cedric.

"W-Well… I think… you should lead first."

"Good…" Was all Cedric said before he used a finger to pull Leonel's bra like cloth up and her breasts bounced free while Cedric licked his lips when he admired the sight for a moment.

Leonel blushes as her breasts, which were C size, bounced a bit after being free from her bra.

Cedric licked his lips again, leaned down and gently gave the right nipple light licks to see how Leonel would respond.

Leonel blushes more before she lightly shudders from feeling the young wolfman's tongue on her nipple.

For a bit, Cedric keeps on giving her gentle licks before he lightly starts to suck on the slowly erecting nipple while Cedric used a hand to rub Leonel's folds through her pantie covered folds.

Leonel shudders some more before she starts to let out a moan or two as she begins to start enjoying these actions.

That caused Cedric to chuckle before he switched nipples and continues his work while everyone watched what was going on and the Silverfur women start to get erect under their loincloths as they watched the sight and their folds get a bit wet… some more then others..

Aleu blushes as she watches Cedric do the work as Tibet had her arms crossed since she still wasn't impressed yet.

After a couple of minutes, Cedric gently moved the panties out of the way and slowly slipped a finger into Leonel's folds to see how she would react and smirks when he felt her back arch without her control.

Leonel lightly groans as she felt Cedric's finger moving a little inside her pussy as her back arch again.

Cedric then added another and another slowly to help Leonel relax while Cedric enjoyed the moans and groans he heard.

Leonel slowly starts to relax as she lets out a few more sounds as her toes starts to lightly curl.

That caused Cedric to finger her harder and faster while Cedric could feel Leonel getting closer and closer as time went on until….

Leonel arches her back again before she moans a bit loud as her pussy tightens a bit on Cedric's fingers before her juices sprayed on them.

Cedric keeps on fingering her while he waits for her to ride out her orgasm.

It took Leonel about 15 seconds before she finally taps off and pants for breath for a bit.

Cedric pulled his fingers from Leonel's folds and licks them clean before her and smirks at the look that she gave him.

As Leonel catches her breath, she blushes a bit when she saw Cedric licked his finger clean of her juices.

After that was done, Cedric got off the bed and starts to strip from his clothing, and when he got his shirt, everyone saw a powerful but not too muscular body complete with a six pack for the torso.

Leonel blushes when she saw the 6 pack as Aleu did hum when she thought that Cedric looked nice.

After that, his pants went off and to everyone's shock… Cedric was 10 inches long and 3 in width while he had a slight knot at the base of his cock.

Leonel's eyes widened while blushing brightly when she saw it.

' _So… big.'_ She thought.

Aleu, and to some bits, Tibet blushed a bit at the sight while Vivian, who already went a round with Cedric so to speak, just crossed her arms as Cedric looks at Leonel.

"Now then… mind returning the favor?" Cedric said when he gave Leonel a finger gesture to approach him while his cock was iron hard and throbbing in everyone's view.

Leonel continues to blush before she nods her head and approaches Cedric.

Even though she already experienced having a dick or two in her ass and pussy thanks to Rose and Ferina, Leonel was feeling a tad nervous since this will be her first male.

When she got in front of him, Cedric stands in front of her and she got on her knees while she got a good look at how thick and long Cedric's cock was, even saw how veiny it looked.

Leonel did gulp before she light grabbed Cedric's dick with one hand before stroking it to get a better feel of it.

Cedric lightly groans from the feeling while his cock pulsed a bit in Leonel's hand, and she could feel how warm it was right now with how turned on Cedric was as he watched Leonel work his dick with her hand.

Leonel continues this action for a moment before she starts to take a little initiative when she brought her head a bit close before sticking out her tongue and lightly starts licking Cedric's dickhead.

"Oh…. yeah…" Was all Cedric said while he gave Leonel a lustful look as precum dripped onto Leonel's tongue.

Leonel did shudder when she taste it. But it made Leonel kept licking it as her eyes looked at Cedric with a little lust growing.

Cedric grins a bit at that while he continues to watch Leonel work her magic and not scare her off… he even had to clinch his hands to help him restrain himself from going all out with what his instincts wanted to do right now.

Leonel could see that and felt a bit touched before she decides to reward Cedric when she opens her mouth and swallows Cedric's dick as best as she could.

Cedric really groans from that and used a hand to pet her head every time she pulled her head back and enjoyed seeing her take more and more of his cock into her mouth, even if she did gag a bit from her lack of experience.

After a bit, Leonel, who blushes from the petting, was able to adjust before she starts to bob her head back and forth on Cedric's dick.

Cedric moans from that while everyone… even Tibet starts to stroke their own dicks a bit while they watched the sight before them.

Aleu lightly groans as she slowly stroke her dick while enjoying the scene as Leonel kept bobbing her head before she uses her tongue to lick around as her lust grew a bit more as she looks at Cedric.

That caused Cedric to growl in a content way as he lightly thrusts his hips to have Leonel take more into her mouth with each little thrust and he held her head steady and pets it when she didn't move away from him while more precum dripped from his cock and onto her tongue.

Leonel blushes from the petting again before she uses one of her hands to hold and fondle Cedric's ball sack before Leonel uses her tongue to lick the tip on the young wolfman's dick.

Cedric shuddered from that and Leonel could feel him getting close to cumming when his dick throbbed more and more as time went on.

That's when Leonel decides to double her efforts as she bobs her head more while massaging Cedric's ball sack.

Cedric could only last for a minute more before he growls deeply and his sperm bursts into Leonel's mouth while his nuts clinch harshly while he rides out his orgasm and thanks to Leonel's lack of experience, she was unable to take all of his load and most of it dripped from her mouth and onto the ground while some got on her breasts, unfortunately parts of her bra got hit but Lillum could fix that later.

Aleu, Vivian and Tibet knew that the girl needs more practice as Leonel, who was surprised by the amount, tries to swallow the cum as best as she can.

That in turn caused Cedric to ride out his orgasm while his body twitched and shuddered before he groans when he tapped off about 10 seconds later and pants for breath to help him recover.

Leonel, after finally managing to swallow Cedric's cum, uses her mouth and tongue to thoroughly clean Cedric's dick.

Cedric shuddered from that and waits for Leonel to get his cock cleaned while he enjoyed the look in her eyes as she did so.

Leonel's lust kept growing as she continues to clean Cedric's dick before she pulls her mouth off of it.

When that happens, Cedric watched as Leonel licked her maw clean and swallowed the leftovers in her mouth and opened her maw to show nothing in it while Cedric got iron hard in no time flat while Vivian rolled her eyes and snaps her fingers and Leonel glowed before she was cleaned off in no time flat.

When Cedric and Leonel looked to her, Vivian just raised an eyebrow.

"What?, You think Lillum is the only one to know cleaning spells?" Vivian said which did bring up a point that Lillum didn't have a singular control of the magics, and cleaning spells were common here.

"Good point." Leonel said before she looks at Cedric.

"So… what's you're next order… Master?" She said with a smirk.

That caused Cedric to get a much more wild grin on his face while he looks at Leonel.

"Keep calling me that and I won't hold back anymore… you ready to see what a Master will do for his sexy pets?" Cedric said to show he still had control for the warning… but barely.

Leonel blinked a bit when she saw Cedric being a bit wild.

"S-Sure." She said.

That caused Cedric to look more wild when he gripped Leonel on the shoulders and forced her on the bed on her front while her legs hanged off the bed and when he got a good look at her shapely ass, he moved the cloth covering her folds again out of the way and took a moment to smell her juicy folds.

Leonel was a bit surprised by this before blushing brightly at the position while feeling Cedric's sniffs.

A moment later, Cedric starts to lick her folds and his tail wags when he did so when he loved the taste and really sent his tongue deep inside of her again and again while he has a grip on her ass cheeks.

Leonel blushes more before groaning from having her pussy eaten out.

That caused Cedric to really eat her out while everyone watched with various levels of lust with Vivian being the most controlled out of the onlookers.

Aleu groans as she kept stroking her dick as Tibet had some control… but her lust grew in between… which showed with her dick being iron hard between her legs.

Though Cedric ignored them for now while he keeps on pleasuring Leonel and wondered what she thought as he keeps on eating her out while a thumb of his teased her asshole a few times.

' _Fuck… So different than my experience with mom and Rose. Cedric is really good at teasing my ass and the way he licks… If he fucks me good… I may as well make him my boyfriend now.'_

Cedric then slowly pressed his thumb into Leonel's ass and wiggled it around to really mess with her while he could feel her getting closer and closer until…

Leonel throws her head back and moans a bit loud before she climaxed again on Cedric's tongue.

Cedric lapped up the juices with a pleased look in his eyes while he waits for Leonel to ride out her orgasm.

Almost 20 seconds pass before Leonel taps off.

Cedric then stood up while he licks his maw clean and his dick throbbed with need while he got in position behind Leonel and aimed his dick at her folds and teasingly rubbed them with the head of his pointed cock.

Leonel shudders as she felt it while blushing a bit.

"Hehe… considering you lost your virginity to your mom and Rose… I doubt I have to hold back on really breaking these holes in… still… want me to start gentle or go all in from the get go?" Cedric asked while he shuddered a bit at how warm Leonel felt and he never pushed himself inside yet.

Leonel blushes again before looking at Cedric.

"MIght as well go all in." She said before she actually shook her ass at Cedric causing the young lioness's folds to rub more on Cedric's dick.

That caused Cedric to grin and in no time flat after he gripped Leonel's hips, he pushed himself knot deep into Leonel's pussy and groans from how tight and warm she was before he starts thrusting without holding back and his balls slap Leonel's body with every slap of their pelvises.

Leonel groans loudly at the penetration before she starts moaning loudly from how powerful Cedric's thrusts were.

"F-Fuck… so damn tight!" Cedric groans out while he keeps on fucking Leonel as hard as he could.

"A-And your cock is fucking big!" Leonel groans before her pussy grips Cedric's dick as it tries to take shape of it.

That caused Cedric to chuckle and feel proud and thrusts at a harder rate while his dick barraged Leonel's womb again and again as time went on, so much so that Aleu who was not able to control herself much was getting close to cumming after a few minutes of nonstop stroking.

Aleu was very turned on from watching Cedric and Leonel go at it as she strokes her dick faster and harder.

Vivian rolled her eyes at that and just walked up to Aleu, smacked her hand off her dick and Vivian starts to stroke it for her.

Aleu jolts from having her hand smack away before looking at Vivian before groaning a bit.

Vivian just strokes her off at a faster rate to help Aleu finish quicker while she keeps it up until…

Aleu groans a bit more before she climaxed from her dick as it fires her load.

That caused Aleu to blow her load across the floor while Vivian keeps on stroking the younger Silverfur off more and more while she waits for Aleu to ride out her orgasm while Cedric ignored what was going on to really fuck Leonel into submission while she was biting the bed sheets to keep from screaming in pleasure.

Tibet rolls her eyes at Aleu as Leonel kept biting the sheets even though she muffly moans as her pussy tightens again on Cedric's dick.

Cedric then raised his right hand and starts to smack Leonel's ass again and again while her tan fur hid her slowly reddening ass cheek from view while Aleu tapped off 15 seconds later and Vivian removed her hand from Aleu's cock and licked it clean when some sperm got on it.

As Aleu pants for breath, Leonel groans a bit loud from having her ass smacked.

Surprisingly, even though it stings, Leonel actually starts enjoying it.

For a couple minutes, Cedric keeps his actions up and could feel himself getting closer and closer but could tell Leonel was getting close as well and thrusts hips at a faster rate to get her to cum first.

Leonel continues to groan and moan as she feels her orgasm getting closer and closer as her pussy squeezed Cedric's dick tightly.

That caused Cedric to grit his fangs and fucked Leonel harder and faster until….

Leonel groans loudly as she throws her head back and climaxed hard on Cedric's dick.

A moment later, Cedric growls deeply and thrusts his hips so hard that his slowly inflating knot was pushed inside of Leonel's pussy and he howled when he blew a really intense load inside of her womb… good thing Lillum and others could help prevent unwanted knock ups otherwise Grigori would be on the warpath.

Leonel moans loudly as she feels her womb bloat up which caused her climax to get stronger.

For a bit, Cedric rides out his orgasm and leaned down to lick at the crook of Leonel's neck while he had a pleased look in his eye while the knot kept him and Leonel locked together for a bit.

Leonel also rides out her orgasm while feeding a bit relaxed from Cedric's licks on her neck before she had her hand reached around and actually pet his head.

Cedric just pants a bit in a content way while he lets his cock unload slowly in Leonel while Vivian hums.

"Hmmm… seems like we will be waiting a bit before we can get a turn with him… so Aleu, Tibet, looks like you two are with me for now." Vivian said while she had a stoic look on her face.

Aleu blushes as Tibet cross her arms a bit.

"So what we do now?" Aleu said.

"Simple, you two follow my orders and get to know one another by fucking one another, makes since since unless Cedric challenges Olga or gives her permisson, you two are still her bitches and lets face it… still need a thing or two to learn in terms of sex…. I'll join in when things look good." Vivian said while giving the two a look which dared them to argue with her.

Aleu blinks a bit before looking at Tibet.

Tibet in turn didn't expect so surprised before she looks at her mother.

"Very well… what is your first order?" Tibet said much to Aleu's surprise while Vivian hums.

"Hmmm… good… first off since Aleu blew first… Aleu… go and suck my daughter's cock and get her load." Vivian said while she crossed her arms after she looks at the chieftain's daughter.

Aleu blinked at the command as Tibet had a stoic look.

"Well you heard her. Start sucking." She said as she points at her rock hard dick.

Vivian watched as Aleu gulped and walked over before she walked to Tibet and looked down at her before she got on all fours in front of the much shorter Silverfur and used her long tongue to lick the tip of her cock a few times to get her worked up.

Tibet let out a tad groan but nothing else as she lets Aleu do her thing.

Aleu then used a few fingers to grip Tibet's cock and starts to stroke it while Aleu starts to suck on the head of Tibet's cock after opening her maw and pursing her lips around the head of Tibet's dick.

This time Tibet let out a pleased groan as she was now enjoying the work Aleu was doing.

Aleu then used her free hand after using her right elbow to balance her, to use her right hand to fondle Tibet's balls while she removed her hand and starts taking or more of Tibet's cock into her mouth and thanks to her larger size, she was able to do so and starts bobbing her head and had her tongue move around Tibet's cock to really get her going.

Tibet groans a bit as she looks at Aleu.

"Good girl." She said before petting Aleu's head.

Aleu got slightly narrowed eyes from that since she remembered that she was beaten by Tibet last time but fought her anger back at the jab at being technically being called a pet since Tibet was normally the mocking type by squeezing her balls a bit harder to try and get her distracted while she sucked Tibet's cock at a harder rate.

Tibet groans from that and sees what Aleu was doing before Tibet decides to let Aleu take more of her dick by pushing it further inside Aleu's mouth.

Thanks to Aleu's large frame, she barely gags but keeps on sucking Tibet's cock while she keeps fondling her balls roughly to really get her worked up and could feel her pulsing inside of her mouth thanks to her being turned on by what happened with Leonel and Cedric.

Tibet continues to groan before she starts to thrust her hips a hit to make sure her dick was really deep in Aleu's mouth.

Aleu just took it for now while her own cock was slowly getting erect, unlike earlier, Tibet really seemed to love giving it good to Aleu's mouth which resulted in her face fucking Aleu's mouth more and more until...

Tibet groans a bit loudly before she pushes her dick further again before she climaxed inside Aleu's mouth.

Aleu's eyes widen from that and she was forced to drink Tibet's load as Tibet rides out her orgasm and places a hand on Aleu's head to keep her steady.

It took about 15 seconds before Tibet finally taps of before looking at Aleu.

"Make sure to clean it good."

Aleu blinks at that before she narrowed her eyes after swallowing Tibet's load, and used her tongue to clean off Tibet's cock and making sure to clean under the head of her cock… she could get payback soon…

Tibet could tell that Aleu was planning a comeback but didn't care as she let the silverfur continues cleaning her dick.

A moment later, Aleu finished with the cleaning and when she stands up, Tibet cleared her throat when she saw Aleu iron hard but Tibet was barely standing.

"Good… now Tibet… present yourself… you may have her beat in combat now but sooner or later with some training, Aleu could kick your ass in a submission match, and while you can scoff and what not… remember you are much smaller than a normal Silverfur and compared to Aleu who is almost as big as her mother and is much bigger then a normal Silverfur… well… better safe and train your holes to take her now then sorry and have bloody issues down the line with an enraged Aleu breaking your holes in painfully." Vivian said while Aleu grins as she looks at the much smaller Silverfur… in terms of power and size, she had Tibet beat but was beaten by pure speed and Tibet going for her weak points… but that was a lesson learned which Aleu would use next time… and considering her cock was too big for Tibet to suck fully… pretty good idea to train now then never.

Tibet sighs a bit.

"Yes mother." She said before getting on her hands and knees with her ass pointed at Aleu.

Aleu licked her maw when she approached Tibet with heavy footsteps and when she got behind the smaller Silverfur woman, Aleu used a finger to rub her folds to see how wet she was… anger or not she didn't want to harm Tibet…. Well… at least not in a submission match.

Tibet slightly shudder when she felt that as her folds was a bit wet from not only the blowjob but from also watching Cedric and Leonel.

That caused Aleu to push a finger inside of Tibet which might as well have been the size of a large cock to her before bit wiggles around inside of her.

Tibet slightly groans from that action tries to remain passive as she feels Aleu's finger moving around more.

For a bit, Aleu keeps on fingering her folds, and when she felt that Tibet was wet enough, she pulled her finger free, licked it clean, and stands up fully to show a fully erect throbbing cock filled with need and juices dripping from her folds.

Tibet slightly blushes as she noticed it before waiting for Aleu to do her thing.

A moment later, Aleu used a hand to grip Tibet's waist and after aiming her cock at Tibet's folds… she slowly forced herself inside while stopping every couple of inches to let Tibet adjust since to Tibet a tree branch might as well have been shoved up inside of her for all she knew.

Tibet groans a bit as she feels it while putting up a strong front.

After a few minutes of letting Tibet adjust, Aleu groans when she finally felt the tip of her cock press up against Tibet's cervix and waits for her to adjust, similar to her mother she has a massive dick and while she got around 9 inches inside, the width was nothing to scoff at which really pushed Tibet's vaginal walls to the limit and then some.

Vivian watches as Tibet groans a bit more as she feels her pussy matching the shape of Aleu's cock.

When that happened, Aleu starts to pull her cock free till the head was just inside and pushed her hips forward slowly and repeats the process and groans from how tight Tibet was even when relaxed.

Tibet, who still had a tough front, groans a bit more as she can feel Aleu's dick roughly going in and out of her pussy.

For a bit, Aleu keeps on fucking the much smaller Silverfur and used a hand to start smacking her ass with resounding slaps, and unlike with Leonel whose fur could hide the red coloring of her ass somewhat after getting smacked, Tibet's silver fur couldn't and her ass cheek starts to turn red as Aleu keeps on smacking and fucking the stunted Silverfur female.

Tibet grunts and groans a few times while feeling her ass getting smacked before a slight moan escape through her teeth.

Vivian keeps on watching the sight before she looks at Aleu.

"Not bad with the smacks but finger her asshole, its a weak point of hers." Vivian said to the much larger Silverfur.

Tibet was a bit surprised when she heard her mom say that making Aleu chuckle.

"Thanks for the advice." She said before she placed one finger at Tibet's asshole before teasing it a bit.

That actually caused Tibet to groan a bit while Vivian hums.

"Welcome, should be handy when you fuck her ass later." Vivian said while her own cock was iron hard and she ignored it for now while it throbbed as it went untouched.

Aleu chuckles as she kept teasing Tibet's asshole before Aleu slides her finger inside.

Tibet groans a bit more from the feeling while Vivian chuckles a bit when her daughter was getting brought down a peg or two since she was normally stubborn as hell so hopefully something like this should help her open up more while she watched Aleu fuck her daughter at a harder rate.

Aleu keeps up her actions as she fingers Tibet's ass while fucking her pussy harder.

For a bit, Aleu keeps on fucking Tibet harder and faster while her dick starts to push its way into her womb more and more until…

Aleu throws her head back before she groans loud and climaxed hard inside Tibet's pussy.

Tibet groans loudly when she felt that and blew another load onto the ground while she felt her womb get filled with Aleu's load and her stomach bloats quite a bit.

Vivian hums as she watches the duo ride out their orgasm before Aleu taps off at 20 seconds.

Tibet did so at the same time while Vivian nods her head while she watched as Cedric pulled his cock free of Leonel's pussy when his knot shrank quite a bit and his load flowed from her pussy which made Vivian roll her eyes when a serious cleaning was needed.

Cedric panted a bit.

"F-Fuck... that felt good. You okay Leo?" He said before look at said lioness to see if she was alright.

Leonel was still panting a bit before she looks at Cedric.

"Y-Yeah… f-fuck that was… intense." Leonel muttered while she had a slight blush on her face.

Cedric lightly chuckled.

"You're very cute when you blush."

Leonel blushed more before she gave Cedric a teasing grin.

"Well… you never paid my ass a visit yet, so why not do that now and lets see if you can keep going?" Leonel said while Cedric grins more before the scene shifts for a second to show Cedric laying on his side behind Leonel and his dick teasingly rubbed against her asshole to let her relax for what's to come.

Leonel shudders from teasing before she turns her head to look at Cedric.

"Don't worry about me Cedric. Just jam that monster inside."

Cedric blinks at that before he chuckles.

"Alright…" Cedric said before he shoved his cock deep into Leonel's ass and starts thrusting deep into her ass again and again while he groans from the feeling of how soft and tight her asshole was.

Leonel groans a bit loud as she feels it but luckily it didn't hurt that much for her considering Rose and Ferina double penetrated her ass last night.

That was more than fine with Cedric when he saw that she was able to take him well and just thrusts at a harder rate while he had a foot on the bed to help stabilize him while he used a hand to have Leonel look at him before he kissed her on the lips with an intense passion.

Leonel blushes before she fully kissed him back and moans into the kiss as she stares at his eyes with her growing lust.

Cedric gave her a similar look while he fucked her ass harder and faster while he could feel her getting closer and closer while he felt the same until…

Leonel moans loudly into Cedric's mouth as Leonel's ass tightens on Cedric's dick before she climaxed hard from her pussy.

Cedric then pushed his cock knot deep into Leonel's ass and groans loudly in Leonel's mouth while his knot slipped inside of Leonel's asshole and inflates when he was locked inside of her and his sperm bursts into her ass and stomach and her stomach slowly expands as a result.

Leonel's toes curled from that feeling as her climax got stronger while kissing Cedric more.

A moment later, Cedric pulled away from the kiss so he could focus on his orgasm while his balls throbbed to keep on unloading more in Leonel's ass.

As Leonel rides out her orgasm while feeling her stomach bloat more which almost made the young lioness look pregnant before Leonel angles her tail and have the tip rub Cedric's ball sack.

Cedric shuddered from that and his dick unloads a bit more into Leonel as a result when more sperm was squeezed from his balls.

Though Leonel tapped off, she pants and groans as she kept feeling Cedric's cum filling her ass more.

' _F-Fuck… who knew he was that fertile. If that was my pussy again, I would definitely be pregnant with Cedric's kid… or kids with how much cum he's letting out.'_ Leonel thought before the image of her and Cedric having a family together entered her mind… good thing Lillum and a few other spell users were nearby to help keep that from happening.

While that happened, Vivian noticed Tibet and Aleu were done for now so they could recover and Vivian walked to the bed with Cedric and Leonel.

"Hey, hate to ruin the nice sight but as you can see, looks like I will need some help feeling good… and since your ass is occupied… mind sucking me off?" Vivian said while she aimed her massive cock at Leonel's mouth… it was even bigger than Cedric's, Ferina's, and even Rose's cock.

Leonel blushes brightly while having a surprise look when she saw Vivian's dick.

Though she was with Cedric. Then again, she sucked her own mother's dick so…

Leonel just opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before she starts licking Vivian's dick head a few times.

Vivian hums a bit from the feeling and watched as Leonel licks her cock while she enjoyed how scratchy her tongue was.

Leonel continues this action for a moment or two before she opens her mouth again and tries to swallow Vivian's dick.

Though that was easier said than done when Leonel had trouble getting the head alone into her mouth and Vivian noticed that.

"Don't force yourself, even Tibet has trouble taking me, and you Lionkin have sharper teeth, ease it in and try and suck it slowly." Vivian said while she gave Leonel a patient look.

Leonel was able to acknowledge that before she follows Vivian's advice and tries to ease it in.

Vivian watched with an analytical look before she sighs.

"You're doing it all wrong… try and relax your mouth and not force it as much, trust me if other Silverfurs were here they would be much rougher with this, why do you think I got the normally aggressive Tibet, AKA, my daughter worn out with the Massive monster cock sized dick attacked even for Silverfurs daughter of the chief, Aleu, who from size alone would be considered a monster in size… I'm being nice with easing you into this." Vivian said when she told Leonel she was giving her lessons already.

Leonel was finally understanding this before she starts to relax her mouth on Vivian's dick as Cedric watches.

Though while Leonel was able to get a bit more in her mouth thanks to that, Vivian sighs when she saw Leonel having trouble.

"Freaking Lionkins and their lack of practice… seems if this is a repeat thing while I'm training your boyfriend, might as well train you on how to please a cock while I'm at it as payment for all the lessons I give him for free." Vivian said while she frowned a bit at Leonel's lack of skills.

Leonel blushes when she heard Vivian call Cedric her boyfriend, as Cedric have the same reaction, even though the duo haven't started dating yet.

Though Leonel still tries to take more of Vivian's dick in her mouth while not trying to be forceful and relax her mouth more.

Vivian sighs when this would be the best she would get for now and starts to explain some things.

"Look, I'm not trying to sound like a bitch but in Silverfur culture, we train your young combat wise at an early age when they first hit puberty, unless they are adamant about this being a later thing, we train our daughters in sex so when they get in situations like this, they won't be nervous messes, I mean my own mother taught me everything I knew shortly after I hit 12 when I started to become interested in the opposite and same sex… hurt like you wouldn't believe but I thank her for it since as you can see, we Silverfur are an intense species among wolfkin since we have both genders, hince double the sex drive, I suggest you teach your daughter the same if you ever have children in the future otherwise if they meet a Silverfur mate, they may have trouble satisfying them like you are… don't just suck part of my cock, stroke it, finger my pussy or ass, squeeze my balls, anything that your instincts tell you to do." Vivian said to explain why she was like this and to help Leonel more.

Leonel now felt stupid for not thinking that before she decides to do what Vivian and suggested before using one paw to rub Vivian's folds and the other paw to fondle Vivian's ball sack for a moment.

Vivian hums from the feeling.

"Yes… step in the right direction but no need to be gentle, really squeeze those balls and finger those folds, I'm an experienced woman after all." Vivian said while she gave Leonel a small smirk.

Leonel decided to give Vivian a smirk as she starts squeezing Vivian's balls before Leonel starts fingering her pussy after sticking a finger or two inside.

Vivian hums more from that and watched to see what else Leonel will do while her cock lightly throbbed in Leonel's mouth.

Leonel felt that as continues this action while bobbing her head.

Cedric watched with an interest look before feeling turned on.

That caused his dick, which was wilting to get iron hard in Leonel's ass which made her groan while Vivian looked amused.

"Hehe… seems your mate likes the sight, better work that ass on him good to get him ready for his later rounds with me." Vivian said while she grins a bit at Leonel.

Leonel couldn't speak but did listen before she uses her ass to work Cedric's dick good.

That made Cedric groan before he brought his head close to the back of Leonel's neck and starts to lick it.

For a bit, Leonel keeps on working Vivian and Cedric as best as she could with her limited skillset, and though Cedric was enjoying himself, Vivian was slowly losing interest when Cedric's actions distracted Leonel and She looks at the Bluefur after pulling her cock out of Leonel's mouth.

"Hey Cedric, lay on your back with Leonel still on you, I'm going for her pussy next." Vivian said while she stroked her cock a few times while Leonel's fingers were removed from her folds when Vivian moved away to give Cedric some room.

Cedric blinked for a bit after hearing that before he shrugged and did just that as he lays flat on his back while holding Leonel onto him.

Leonel groans when Cedric's cock was pushed a bit deeper into her ass as a result.

Vivian took the time to move to get over Cedric and Leonel while she got on her knees between their legs or around them in Cedric's case and placed her cock on Leonel's folds.

"As you can see, I'm much larger than Cedric here, better relax… and no Cedric, I'm not making a jab at you, considering things, you might as well think of me as a warm up round for your girlfriend so when she goes to Aleu, she won't be in so much discomfort." Vivian said when she pretty much pointed out the largest cock in the room was with Aleu.

Leonel blushes when she heard that as Cedric, who was slightly ticked, made sure to calm down.

"Not to worry… I can accept some things."

"Hmmm… not bad with the restraint, I was just stating facts, if it helps you feel better I'll follow a few commands of yours when its my turn with you, feel better with that?" Vivian said while she rubbed her cock on Leonel's folds.

Leonel shudders from that action as Cedric hums a bit.

"It's a start… at least this time… I'll remember." He said with a grin.

"Good… now better brace your mate, I'm going to start now." Vivian said when she pulled her hips back and she aimed her cock at Leonel's folds and gently rubbed the head of her dick against the soaked vagina to get her dickhead lubed up more then normal.

Cedric sees this before he hugged Leonel from behind and grope her breasts before fondling them to make sure Leonel was relaxed.

Leonel moans from that before she grits her fangs when Vivian pushed her hips forward and her massive cock was slowly forced inside of her folds as a result and unlike with Cedric, Vivian was much bigger than him so she had trouble adjusting somewhat so Vivian had to stop every now and then to let her adjust.

Cedric continues to fondle Leonel's breasts before Cedric brought his maw close to the lioness's ear.

" _Don't worry Leo. I'm right here."_

That helped Leonel relax enough for Vivian to push her cock deep into Leonel's body and felt her cervix a moment later.

"Ooooh… not bad with your pussy at least… still need lessons since you are still so tight." Vivian said while she enjoyed the moment, not everyday she could get it on with an 18 year old lionkin woman after all.

Leonel kept groaning as Cedric continues to help make Leonel feel more relaxed.

When Vivian felt that Leonel was relaxed enough, she starts to thrust her hips lightly which caused Leonel to move a bit and Cedric's cock was forces in and out of her ass as a result which resulted in Leonel getting DPed again so to speak.

Leonel groans a few times before moaning as Cedric groans from Leonel bouncing on his dick in her ass.

Though Cedric decides to up the ante and starts to pinch Leonel's nipples for a bit.

Leonel hissed a bit from that but didn't remove Cedric's fingers from her nipples while Vivian and Cedric start to thrust their hips at a hard rate to see how far they could get with Leonel while their dicks went deep inside of her again and again.

Leonel groans and moans from the intense fucking before hissing in between as she feels her nipples get pinched more before her toes start to curl.

For a bit, the duo keep on fucking Leonel while their orgasms get closer and closer until….

Leonel groans loudly before she climaxed hard from her pussy as her holes tighten around Vivian and Cedric's dicks.

A moment later, Cedric and Vivian pushed themselves balls deep into Leonel's holes and growled deeply when they came hard inside of leonel and their balls worked in overdrive to get their sperm into her with all they had.

Leonel moans more as her climaxed got stronger while feeling her insides getting filled up to the brim.

For a bit, the duo ride out their orgasms before they tapped off with groans and enjoy the afterglow while they keep their cocks inside of Leonel's holes.

Leonel, who taps off, pants for breath as Cedric held her close.

"Y-You okay, Leo?"

Leonel pants for breath but looked tired.

"Y-Yeah… just… tired…" Leonel said while Vivian hums.

"Well not surprising considering how long you have been at this, you better sleep so Cedric and I can go at it unless he is exhausted already." Vivian said with a grin on her face.

Cedric however chuckles.

"Not a chance."

"Good… then lets get Leonel on the bed to rest so we can start." Vivian said while she pulled free from Leonel's folds.

Leonel groans from that as Cedric did the same as he pulls his dick out but still hold onto Leonel before Cedric helped move Leonel to one area on the bed with enough space for Leonel to rest.

After that happened, Cedric looked to see Vivian getting on all fours on the bed while she looks at Cedric so he could see her round ass and soaked folds while her large balls were moved out of the way for now, she had spread her legs a bit so her ass would be low to the bed so she could match Cedric's waist height.

Cedric grins at the sight before he looks at Leonel one last time.

"Sleep well Leo. Hopefully when everything is over, we can still have that date… and maybe more."

Though Leonel was already fading fast from how intensely she was fucked and managed to mumble this out enough for Cedric to hear.

"H-Happy… birthday…. Sure… date… later…" Leonel muttered before she passed out and gave cute little snores every now and then.

Cedric couldn't help but chuckles at that before he leans down and gently kiss Leonel's forehead before he goes over to Vivian.

Vivian was waiting patiently before she sent Cedric a challenging grin.

"Well now that the romance is out of the way, time to see if you are as rough as you were when you let your instincts take over before… now… pick a hole and start fucking, and don't worry about being gentle, I'm a tough woman even if I am getting on in years." Vivian said while she shook her ass at Cedric a bit to tempt him into acting.

And tempted Cedric was as his dick twitches in excitement.

"You say that now but you are still one sexy silverfur… or in this case… one hot ass milf."

Vivian blinks at that before she chuckles a few times.

"Well get over here and show this milf what a Bluefur can really do when he is officially 18, I won't stay in position forever you know." Vivian said while she raised her tail to present herself to Cedric.

Cedric chuckles before he gets behind Vivian and grab her hips before he had his dick tease Vivian's folds for a bit.

Vivian shuddered from that before she looks at Cedric to see what the hold up was while she waits for him to act.

Cedric grins before he decides to give Vivian what she wants as Cedric flats out jams his dick inside Vivian's pussy.

Vivian groans from that and Cedric's dick barely hit her cervix thanks to Vivian's larger frame which meant Cedric could go all out and not worry about harming the much larger woman under him while her folds gripped his cock tightly.

Cedric groans at the tight grip before he starts thrusting his dick back and forth.

Vivian groans from the feeling while she lets Cedric do what she wants while Tibet and Aleu watched what was going on after they recovered and watched as Cedric fucked Vivian at a surprisingly hard rate, Cedric even smacks Vivian's ass cheeks ever now and then which made Vivian groan from the feeling.

Aleu and Tibet blink when they saw this as Cedric continues to smack Vivian's ass for a moment or so.

"B-By the way… Master Vivian, there's something I've been meaning to try that I didn't have a chance to do it with Leo." Cedric said.

Vivian, still in the moment, just looked back at Cedric with part of her gaze being lustful, but also partly confused as well when Cedric slowed down a bit.

Aleu and Tibet were also confused on what Cedric was doing till the trio's question was answered when they heard a weird buzzing sound that was coming from… Vivian's pussy?

Vivian groans loudly from that and looks at Cedric with a confused look on her face while Cedric chuckles a few times.

"Hehe, lets just say I am starting to train in using Eco and I'm partial to Lightning Eco… no real combat use yet but I can use it for situations like this." Cedric said while the vibrating in his cock got stronger when he used more Eco stored in his body.

Tibet and Aleu were now a bit surprised that Cedric could do something like that as Cedric resumes thrusting his dick while making sure that it continues to vibrate.

Vivian groans from that while she chuckles a bit.

"H-He...hehe… w-well then… might as well add that to the list of things to learn… granted… need to learn it myself from Olga since I more or less forgone most Eco skills but I do know enough that can point you in the right direction… now… keep doing that and fuck me like the beast that you are!" Vivian groans out while she thrusts her hips back to match with Cedric's thrusts.

"Hehe… With pleasure!" Cedric said before he really got to thrusting his hips hard as he got real rough on Vivian's pussy.

Vivian just went back to moaning and groaning while her body moved to get fucked by Cedric more and more as time went on while with Tibet and Aleu who watched….

Tibet and Aleu blushes from the rough ducking that they were watching before the duo begin to feel turned on again as their lust grew a bit.

That caused Cedric to look at the duo and grins.

"Hey you two… get over here… first one can have Vivian suck one of you off while the other gets the vibrating finger treatment." Cedric said with a teasing growl while he raised his right hand and had it vibrate a moment later.

The duo blinks in surprise after hearing that even though they were tempted to go over there.

After thinking things through, Tibet and Aleu decided to go over there with Aleu in front of Vivian and Tibet… next to Cedric.

Cedric chuckles before he used a hand to lightly slap Tibet's ass and though she growled a bit at him, he growled back in a sensual way.

"Oh shut up and just enjoy yourself, your already in this deep, might as well go all in." Cedric said before he pushed a few vibrating fingers into Tibet's pussy and kissed her as well out of the blue.

Aleu was surprised when she witnessed that as Tibet couldn't believe she was being kissed by the very bluefur that she thought look weak to her.

Though while combat wise, he was weaker at the moment, he would get stronger and that was proven when he forced his tongue into her mouth and after a moment, chuckles when he pulled away to grin at Tibet.

"You know… I did learn an interesting spell thanks to one of the spells in Lillum's notebook that she gave me… play nice and I'll give you a treat so to speak… humor me if you want to think of it like that." Cedric said while he keeps on fucking Vivian and fingering Tibet's folds.

Tibet groans from that action and didn't know if she should actually... play nice while part of her did show some slight curiosity of what spell that Cedric knew.

Aleu blushes as she was now wishing that she switched with Tibet while feeling a bit more turned on.

After a minute, Cedric saw Tibet's thinking face and grins.

"Offer may go to Aleu if you are not interested… going once… going twice…" Cedric said while he slowly slowed his fingering motions.

Aleu felt a bit excited when she heard that as Tibet's eyes narrow as she didn't want to get upstage by someone else.

"Fuck it… fine then. I'll take your offer." Tibet said.

"Hehe, great… so … $%^&*&^%$%^&..." Cedric said before he muttered a language that was not able to be understood before a glowing floating fememine hand appeared near Tibet and a moment later, it grew in size a little before it went to stroke Tibet off and thanks to the increased size, it was like a Silverfur was stroking Tibet off now while Cedric grins when he starts to finger Tibet again.

Tibet was now surprised when she saw the hand before she starts groaning a bit.

Aleu was blushing brightly while feeling a little jealous.

Though Vivian helped Aleu forget that feeling for now when she moved her head near Aleu's cock and starts to lick at the head of her dick to help her feel good and get things started.

Luckily for Vivian, Aleu was now focus on her as she shudders before starting to feel good from the licking.

Vivian then used a hand to stroke off Aleu as well while also helping her to aim Aleu's cock at her mouth and Vivian took some of Aleu's cock into her mouth and she worked to suck it hard.

Aleu let out a pleased groan as she enjoys the warm feeling of Vivian's mouth on her dick before Aleu lightly thrusts her hips a bit.

Vivian gagged a bit from that a few times but was able to adjust a bit and used her hand that stroked Aleu off to fondle her balls.

"O-Oh fuck." Aleu said as she groans a bit before moaning while thrusting her hips more.

While that happened, Cedric keeps on fingering Tibet and fucking Vivian's folds while his cock slowly trobbed as time went on and while things were going on with Vivian and Aleu, Cedric summoned another hand to join in helping with pleasing Tibet when the other glowing floating hand fondles Tibet's balls.

"Hehe… I bet that feels good doesn't it." Cedric said as he enjoys hearing Tibet groan.

Tibet, not to show weakness, barely gave Cedric a slight grin.

"I-If this is the best you got, then I'm not too impressed." Tibet said while Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Alright… getting serious then…" Cedric said before his hand actually sparks with electrical energy and Tibet's folds were zapped with an intense burst of electrical energy.

Tibet's eyes widened a bit at this action.

"F-Fuck!" She groans.

That caused Cedric to chuckle before he had the hands turn into complete arms and formed a torso to connect them which had E cup breasts and formed a well rounded ass, a wolf head, and well… a pink glowing Silverfur sized Wolfkin was seen at the end but was missing the dick and balls and continues to stroke off Tibet.

Tibet groans before turning her head a bit before her eyes widened when she saw this new silverfur as Aleu, who took a second to look had the same reaction.

"W-What is… t-this?" Tibet said.

"Hehe… simple, the spell for the hands was just the starting part of the spell, completing the spell can make a physical construct of magical energy that I can mold into my liking and once made can do its own thing with pleasing me from following commands or being fully automatic… at least that's what Lillum said in that small spellbook she gave me, and depending on how much magic I put in it, it can become sentient and I can store its personality away for later in my head so I can summon it again… in fact… what is the sexiest woman you can think of Tibet?, I'll even make your dream woman that you want to fuck if so." Cedric said while he grins lustfully at the Silverfur woman while the Wolfkin construct moved to lick the head of Tibet's cock a few times.

Tibet groans from that action before looking at Cedric.

"Sorry but I don't have a dream wolf for this imagination."

"Hmmm… well alright, default it is." Cedric said before the construct opened its mouth and starts to suck Tibet's cock while it stroked her off more.

Tibet groans from that action before a moan or two escape through her lips.

That caused Cedric to chuckle before he focused on fucking Vivian while he keeps on fingering the Silverfur's folds.

As Tibet groans and moans from this, Aleu moans a bit loud when she felt Vivian suck her dick a bit harder now.

The process continues for a bit with Cedric getting close with Vivian and she could feel Aleu getting close as well while Cedric could feel Tibet getting close as well and keeps on fucking Vivian and fingering Tibet while Vivian sucked off Aleu until…

Aleu groans as she throws her head back and climaxed a bit hard inside Vivian's mouth.

Tibet was on the same boat as she not only climaxed inside the conjured silverfur's mouth but also drenched Cedric's hand with her pussy juices.

Cedric just keeps on fingering Tibet's folds while he waits for Tibet to ride out her orgasm as the construct keeps on drinking her load with ease and Vivian groans as she drank down Aleu's load when she came hard on Cedric's cock and bed which in turn made Cedric groan when he came hard inside of Vivian as a result… all in all, everyone was having a blast… so to speak.

It took about 20-25 seconds before Tibet and Aleu tapped the off in unison.

Cedric and Vivian tapped off around the same time before everyone pants for breath from their variously intense orgasms.

As Tibet and Aleu pant for breath, Cedric was able to catch his breath for a moment before he looks at Tibet.

"S-So… impressed now?" He said with a fang grin.

Aleu did blush from that even if she didn't technically get a turn with Cedric yet though Vivian, after making sure her face and mouth was clean, looks at Cedric.

"I'll admit that you were surprising, but we SIlverfur have surprising adaptability, besides… you have yet to fuck Aleu or my daughter for real so can't really ask that impressed thing right?" Vivian said before she pulled herself off of Cedric's cock and his load leaked from her in large amounts.

Cedric groans when he felt that before chuckling.

"Fair enough." He said before looking at Aleu and Tibet.

"So… which one of your wants to get fucked first?"

"Considering my daughter was fingered by you, should be fair to let her go first, and if you are exhausted I can take care of Aleu here while you recover." Vivian said before she used a hand to smack Aleu's ass for a moment.

Aleu jolts from that action as Cedric chuckled before looking at Tibet.

"Well you heard your mom Tibet, get into a good position and get ready to be fucked." He said with a lust filled grin on his face.

Tibet had a slight blush on her face but before she could complain, she was gripped on the shoulders and pushed onto her back by the construct and Tibet saw the construct get on top of her and used a hand to move Tibet's balls away from her pussy while Tibet's cock was licked by the construct again.

Tibet was a bit caught off guard by that action as Cedric grins more before he gets between Tibet's legs and rubs his erect dick on Tibet's folds.

Tibet shuddered from the feeling and blushed a bit while she waits for Cedric to act.

And act Cedric did before he grabbed Tibet's hips and pushes his dick inside her pussy.

Tibet grits her teeth and keeps herself from groaning when she didn't want to make things easy for Cedric while his cock went deep inside of her.

Cedric groans from how tight Tibet's pussy was as he continues to push his dick further.

Thanks to their similar sizes, Tibet felt Cedric's cock touch her cervix a moment later which made her groan a bit when she felt so full right now, granted she took Silverfur cocks daily but was surprised Cedric could fill her out this much even if he was a bit smaller while the construct keeps on licking Tibet's cock and fondles her balls while making sure they don't Fall on Cedric's body.

Cedric groans again for a moment before he looks at Tibet.

"F-Fuck… your pussy is tight. And I can definitely feel your cervix touching my cock."

Tibet didn't respond from that so she wouldn't give Cedric the satisfaction of a response while Tibet gripped the constructs ass.

Cedric chuckled since he was gonna make sure to fuck Tibet good before he starts thrusting his hips back and forth.

Tibet grits her teeth and really worked to try and not moan or groan from the feeling as Cedric enjoyed the feeling of Tibet's folds while the construct worked to please Tibet's cock when it really sucked her cock.

It was only a few moments before Cedric decides to give Tibet's pussy a nice vibrating feeling like he did to Vivian before Cedric's dick starts to vibrate inside Tibet's pussy.

Tibet couldn't help but groan from the feeling this time while the construct deepthroats Tibet's cock to really help her feel good.

Cedric grins as he heard Tibet groan.

' _Hehe, for a bitch, Tibet does sound sexy with the way she groans. Plus her pussy feels so good… hmmm wonder if I could get a harem like Emerald or Uncle Odin… though I would still need to go on some dates with Tibet first.'_ He thought while making sure to fuck Tibet even harder as his dick kept vibrating.

Tibet however was no mind reader while the combined efforts of Cedric and the construct worked her up more and more before she tossed her head back and groans when she came hard on Cedric's cock and her own dick fired its load into the Construct which gulped the load down without issue.

Cedric groans when he felt Tibet's pussy tight around his dick during the climax but the young bluefur was nowhere done as he kept thrusting and bucking his hips more.

That caused Tibet to climax a few more times while she could feel herself getting closer and closer as time went on until…

Cedric groans loudly as he grinds his teeth before his dick fired a big dose of cum that not only filled Tibet's pussy but a bunch head straight to her womb.

Tibet actually howled when she came hard on Cedric's cock and fired one last load into the construct's mouth which gulped the load down before Tibet tapped off with a slight blush on her face and pants for breath while she tried to recover.

As the construct kept drinking Tibet's load, Cedric kept climaxing for a moment before tapping off at the 20 second mark.

That caused him and Tibet to pant for breath and Vivian, after she and Aleu stopped their actions for a moment, to clear her throat to get Cedric's attention.

"So birthday man, got one more in you for the last lady who has yet to get with you?" Vivian said while she grins at Aleu who jolts when she didn't expect Cedric to last this long… and jolts more when Cedric gave her a lustful look and he gave her a lecherous grin.

"Oh I got plenty for a sexy lady like her… and more for you all." Cedric said while he stands up on the bed and his cock looked so hard that it looked beastly with how veiny it looked.

Tibet and Aleu couldn't believe that Cedric could still go after already fucked 3 ladies as Aleu blushes from the look Cedric gave her.

Vivian chuckles before she got up from the bed and stretched a bit.

"Well I'm going to relax for now and save my stamina for the Hardcore round so I can really show my stuff… Tibet… Aleu… good luck… you two will need it since this is the start of a Bluefur's sexual rampage." Vivian said while she walked away with a swing of her hips... Though Cedric did shock her when he used some shocking speed to move behind her and lightly kicked her on the back of her knees and she was on all fours in no time and when she looked back, she saw a grinning Cedric looking down at her.

"Oh but I have yet to visit that sexy Milf ass of yours so hope you don't mind if I give you a hard reason to sit later?" Cedric said while he used his hands to grip Vivian's ass cheeks tightly and fondles her ass with a surprisingly strong grip.

Tibet and Aleu were shocked at what they saw.

' _What type of bluefur is he?'_ Tibet thought.

Vivian, was beyond caught off guard, was able to smirk at Cedric.

"If you think you have the stamina for it."

Cedric just licked his lips before he aimed his cock at Vivian's asshole before he shoved his cock inside in one go and groans from the feeling of her soft but tight as hell ass, unlike Leonel who could barely control her ass, Vivian's instantly gripped his cock with such strength that if he didn't push it all in, in one go, he wouldn't have gotten far.

Aleu and Tibet were again surprised as Vivian groans from feeling Cedric's dick in her ass before using it to tighten it a bit more.

Cedric grits his teeth before he gripped Tibet's ass a bit tighter while being careful of his claws before he thrusts his hips as he used the lightning Eco to vibrate his cock which was more for making it hard for Vivian to grip his cock with her ass and please her at the same time while he fucked her hard and fast.

Aleu and Tibet blushes at the sight as Vivian groans a few times while making sure that her ass stayed tight on Cedric's dick, despite the vibrating.

Though that didn't stop him from barraging her asshole with his cock as it stabbed into her ass again and again like an electric powered spear, he even used the construct Wolfkin to move to get its head near her cock and opened its mouth and deepthroat's vivian's cock while the constructs shapely ass shakes a bit in a tempting way at Aleu and Tibet without meaning to…

Aleu and Tibet continues to blush a bit more before feeling turned on as Vivian groans a bit more before moaning while still trying to be strong.

For a bit, Cedric and the Construct keep on pleasing Vivian while Cedric fucked her ass harder and faster while the construct deep throats Vivian's cock while Cedric, as he focused on Vivian's ass, wondered what she was thinking of right now while he himself was getting close.

' _F-Fuck… I maybe a strong silverfur but… Cedric is really giving my ass a serious pounding. And his stamina is very different than the other bluefurs that turned 18 before. Perhaps he can be the one to help Tibet with her attitude problem.'_

Though she was brought out of her thoughts when Cedric really smacked Vivian's ass to get her worked up and growls when her ass seemed to tighten with each resounding smack.

Vivian groans a bit loud from that action as she keeps feeling her ass getting smack before Vivian felt the construct get a bit rougher with bobbing her head.

A minute later, Cedric gave a deep growl when he pushed himself knot deep into Vivian's ass and howled when he came hard inside of her while his knot slowly grew in Vivian's ass.

Vivian moans a bit loud before her ass tightens around Cedric's dick before she climaxed hard in the construct's mouth.

For a bit, the duo rides out their orgasms while the Construct worked to drink the load from Vivian down easily.

It took Vivian almost 30 second before she taps off as the construct finished drinking the elder silverfur's load.

It took Cedric a few minutes to let his knot shrink before he pulled his semen covered cock from Vivian's ass and grins when he saw his load leak from it.

Vivian groans as she felt Cedric pull out before shuddering as she felt the young bluefur's load leak out.

That caused Cedric to chuckle before he starts to stroke himself off for some reason.

Tibet and Aleu were a little confused since Cedric just climaxed a moment ago.

Though that question was answered when Cedric fired a couple more shots onto Vivian's right ass cheek and back before he tapped off fully with a grin while Aleu and more so Tibet we're shocked when it was like Cedric claimed Vivian as his bitch shockingly enough.

Vivian's eyes widened before she turns her head and glares at Cedric.

"Did you just… claim me?"

Cedric however chuckles before he leans down and gave Vivian a wild grin while he gripped the lower part of her maw gently.

"So to speak… I mean if you think about it this could be a project in you making the new me into a prime alpha bluefur who can actually trying to claim you a few years from now and this would keep guys weaker then I from annoying you… besides… you say you are getting old?, Well I think you are like fine wine and can only get better with age since you aged well… if you really want me to stop… all you need to do is say so and push me away but before that happens…" Cedric said before he flat out kissed Vivian on the maw after he used a cleaning spell on her face and his tongue went into her mouth a moment later.

Aleu and Tibet were shocked when they heard that as Vivian had the same reaction, especially from the kiss.

After Cedric pulled away he grins at Vivian.

"If you think I'm bluffing then why don't I take a step in the right direction with officially claiming an alpha woman like you… by claiming your daughter as my own as a step towards that?, after all if I can't get your bitch of a daughter I might as well say that claiming you is a pipedream… though I won't lie… seeing my sperm on that sexy ass of yours is just a bonus without much intent if I'm honest." Cedric said with a fanged grin on his face.

Vivian and Aleu were a bit shocked after hearing this which made Vivian actually blush a bit.

Tibet though frowns before marching over to Cedric.

"Hey! You may have just turned 18, but it doesn't give you a license to be cocky."

Cedric chuckles before he stands up.

"Well.. why not have the others ask about that… for now…" Cedric said before he kicked Tibet's feet out from under her and catches her with one arm around her shoulders and grins at her.

"And I'm sure speed wise to you right now… pretty sure I can make you my bitch so why don't we skill the anger and what not and get to the fun, I haven't even gotten with sexy there so… " Cedric said before he winked at Aleu.

Aleu blushes a bit as Tibet frowns at Cedric after getting over her surprise.

"It'll be a cold day in the Nightosphere if you think you can try and claim me and my mother easily."

"Well I'm sure if I ask there maybe Icy torture areas there, but I accept that challenge… better get ready because after I train properly… I'll be having you howl my name with a fucked up look as well." Cedric said before he sets Tibet on her feet.

"But until that happens… I'll be more than happy to be a stress reliever for the two of you until those times happen… but for now… if you'll excuse me I got a bitch in heat to satisfy." Cedric said before he turned to Aleu and starts walking to her while his cock stayed iron hard through all he did.

As Aleu blushes, Tibet lowly scoffs before looking at her mom.

"Can you believe him?" She said with her arms crossed.

Vivian scratched the back of her head a few times.

"I don't know about that, but gotta admit he has stamina and size at least, maybe that claim of his won't be so boastful after I train him up to a certain point and he does become worthy, should be interesting to see in the future… besides… when was the last time an actual man tried to hit on you and you not cave their head into their chest cavity, seems to me you are already accepting his advances it seems… at least given the state of your body right now." Vivian said when she saw how erect her daughters cock was and how wet her folds looked as her juices dripped to the ground.

Tibet actually blushes brightly before turning her head with a hmph noise.

"Don't know what you mean."

Vivian rolled her eyes before she looks to watch as Cedric gets on the bed with Aleu and he gave her a very lustful look when he looked her up and down a few times.

Aleu blushes a bit as she sees Cedric eye her body.

"So… how do you want me to please you?" Cedric asked with a grin on his face while he keeps up the dominant tone to his voice.

Aleu blushes more.

"I-I guess by… fucking my… p-pussy."

"Alright… on all fours please." Cedric said while he summoned a few more floating construct hands for some reason.

Aleu didn't know why Cedric brought out more construct hands before she got into position as she gets on her hands and knees.

Though that question was answered when Cedric moved to get behind Aleu and though he would normally never be able to get in position behind her on his own, he used the construct hands as footstools to stand on and got behind Aleu and at the now perfect height to really have his way with her but checked to see how wet she was first before he starts.

Luckily for him, Aleu's folds were wet thanks to the fact that she was watching Cedric being a bit dominant.

That caused Cedric to grin while he aimed his cock at her folds and rubs the head of his cock on it to get his dick lubed up.

Aleu shudders as she feels her folds getting rubbed on before she waits for the young bluefur to start.

And start he did when he pushed his hips forward, and thanks to Aleu's natural size, Cedric was able to go as deep as he could, even knot deep without getting locked inside of Aleu and never felt her cervix while he groans a bit from the tight feeling since even if it was a soft feeling, thanks to Aleu's powerful muscles, she was able to grip his cock with a tighter grip than Tibet or Vivian and thrusts his hips at a steady and rapid pace while he enjoyed Aleu's pussy greatly.

Aleu at first groans from the penetration before she starts to groan more as she feels Cedric's dick going in and out of her pussy.

Cedric then gripped her large ass cheeks and used one hand to really smack her ass while he used some lightning Eco to charge his right hand and have her some more smacks which caused jolts of energy to enter Aleu's ass while the complete construct approached the duo without Aleu knowing.

Aleu slightly yelps from having her ass smacked which caused her to moan a bit while still not noticing the approaching silverfur construct.

A moment later the full construct moved to get under Aleu and starts to stroke her off with her hands and licked the head of her dick a few times to please her while Cedric used his free hand to have his thumb go deep in Aleu's ass to not only tease her but use her ass as a handhold so he could smack her ass while he fucked her pussy again and again.

Aleu, who was a bit surprised when she felt her dick getting stroked and licked, groans and moans a bit loud from these actions before she felt her pussy tightening a bit on Cedric's dick.

Cedric grunts for a second before he made his dick vibrate to make it hard for Aleu's tightening pussy to slow him down so he glides in and out of her soaked tunnel at a quicker pace while Aleu gets closer and closer to cumming until…

Aleu groans loud as she throws her head back and climaxed hard on Cedric's dick before Aleu filled the construct's mouth with her cum.

The Construct drank it all without issue after opening its mouth and Cedric snarls when he pushed himself knot deep which inflates greatly which tried to lock the two together and blew his load inside of Aleu, but thanks to her large frame, the sperm slowly leaked from her pussy and around the knot though Cedric could care less right now with how good he felt right now.

Aleu groans as she continues to climax for about 20-25 seconds before she finally taps off.

Cedric tapped off as well but seems he was far from done when he pulled his cock free while his knot was still enlarged somewhat and shoved himself almost knot deep into Aleu's ass and fucked it as hard as he could without rest or giving Aleu time to adjust.

"O-Oh fuck!" Aleu groans as she didn't expect Cedric to immediately start fucking her ass before she starts moaning.

"Fuck is right!, fucking tight asshole!" Cedric growls out while he keeps on fucking Aleu's tight ass.

Aleu groans and moans loudly from the intense pounding on her ass as the construct pleased Aleu's dick again.

This keeps on going with Cedric fucking Aleu's ass while the Construct sucked off Aleu more and more while Tibet and Vivian watched the sight…

Aleu moans loudly before she climaxed a bit hard as her dick fires her cum inside the construct's mouth as her ass tightens around Cedric's dick.

Cedric snarls when he blew his own load in Aleu's ass when the tightness was too much and Cedric rides out his orgasm as the construct drinks the load again.

Aleu's climax got stronger as her for about 30 seconds or more before she finally taps off.

That caused Cedric, who tapped off as well to pull free with a groan and saw his load leak from Aleu's ass and Cedric chuckles while he pats Aleu's ass when she did a good job before Cedric gets onto the bed after jumping back a bit from the construct hands which vanished a moment later.

Aleu pants a few times as she tries to recover before turning her head a bit to look at Cedric.

Cedric grins before he walked up to Aleu and pets her head.

"Hehe, good girl, hopefully there is a repeat performance in the future and if not… still a nice memory." Cedric said before he winked at Aleu in a teasing way.

Aleu blushes a bit from the winking.

"W-Well… I wouldn't mind if there is a… repeat performance."

"Hehe, good to know, but for now, I got a stubborn bitche's ass to break in before I rest up for the next round, so why don't you and Vivian head on out to get something to eat or get cleaned in the shower here before doing that, can't say I'm not being nice about this right?" Cedric said while he grins at Aleu before he gave Tibet a lustful look.

Tibet had a raised eyebrow when she heard that and slightly frowns even though a small blush appears on her face as Aleu blinks before looking at Vivian to see what she thinks.

Vivian shrugged her shoulders before she starts walking to the bathroom.

"Might as well take the offer and get cleaned while Cedric and my daughter have some one on one time… or two on one with that Wolfkin construct he made… anyway Aleu, follow me, might as well make sure were both clean and if we get turned on we can keep each other calm." Vivian said as she entered the bathroom.

Aleu blushes after hearing that before she gets up and follows Vivian to the bathroom.

That left a sleeping Leonel with a grinning and still turned on Cedric while he eyed Tibet and wondered what she would do next considering Cedric called her a bitch.

"You think you're so clever thinking you can just call me a bitch and believe you can get away with it." Tibet said.

"Well… maybe… its true you have me outclassed in raw strength and speed so far… but you do have one major weakness that I can exploit so I can dominate you without any resistance whatsoever." Cedric said while he walked up to Tibet without any fear in his eyes.

Tibet's eyebrow twitched a few times.

"Oh really? Then let's put this to a test." She said before she actually tries to charge at Cedric to show him who's boss.

Though that caused Cedric to grin right before Tibet froze in place when multiple construct hands appeared which gripped her wrists, ankles, and waist while another pair of construct hands formed and rapidly stroked off Tibet to sap her strength.

"W-What the fuck?!" Tibet said before groaning from that action before trying to break free.

Though when she tried, the hands stroking her off stroked her at a faster rate which caused her strength to weaken greatly as Cedric chuckles.

"Hehe… see?... you have no defense against magic or Eco attacks… you Silverfurs are tough bitches in the physical things but when it comes to magic and Eco… you're nothing more than a docile pup, in fact… I got another spell that is perfect for a stubborn bitch like you." Cedric said before he held his hand in front of Tibet's face and starts muttering a spell after he got the notebook from nearby so he wouldn't say the spell wrong.

Tibet didn't like what she was seeing.

"H-Hey!... whatever you're planning, it won't work."

Cedric however keeps going with his spell and when he finished… Tibet's body pulsed and her body starts to heat up greatly… like she went into heat herself just now… oh fucking… was that spell…

Tibet's eyes widened when she realized something.

"T-That spell… did you…"

"Cast a heat inducing spell on you?... oh yeah, Lillum put a note here that this is a top tier spell and I normally wouldn't be able to use it unless I combo it with a certain spell… one that you and the others help feed again and again." Cedric said with a grin as the full construct glows with a dim pink mist which flowed into Cedric's held out hand which had another mist flow from it and into Tibet while Tibet's cock got so hard it hurts and her pussy starts to drip onto the ground while she starts to pant deeply and a blush on her face was seen which made Cedric grin more.

"Y-You… son of a… b-bitch." Tibet said as she pants a bit more.

"Hey I'm not the one acting all stubborn about this, besides you were pretty good before this… but I wonder how well you'll do now that you don't have to hold yourself back." Cedric said with a grin as he had the construct hands vanished while he keeps the construct Wolfkin on standby for now while Tibet fall on her knees and pants for breath while Cedric moved to get in front of her while his dick was aimed right at her face and Cedric grins when he waits for Tibet to act.

Tibet blushes as she he saw this and tries to fight back the spell's effect.

However thanks to the heat spell cast on her, her body was more turned on as time went on while the scent of Cedric's cock filled her nose and thoughts until…

Tibet sticks out her tongue before she starts licking Cedric's dick all over.

Cedric groans from the feeling and pets Tibets head while he grins at her when she pretty much worshiped his cock right now even if she still has some anger in her eyes.

Tibet looks at Cedric with a heated glare despite the fact that her blush grew as she continues to lick Cedric's dick more.

"Oh yeah… really clean that cock good, after this I'll be paying that ass a visit and when I rest, I'll let you fuck the construct to your hearts content, the more you do the more energy I can get from it or give it to Lillum to help pay back for the spells she used and gave me hehe." Cedric said while he pets Tibet's head more while the Construct posed a bit on the bed to show off its curves more.

All Tibet did was blush before she actually felt some… excitement thanks to the heat inducing spell before she opens her mouth and swallows Cedric's dick after latching her mouth on it.

Cedric groans from that and his dick throbbed a bit inside of Tibet's mouth a few times as a result of her work when she really tried to deepthroat his cock in no time flat again and again even through her gagging.

Tibet gags a bit more before she starts bobbing her head back and forth with a bit of gusto.

Cedric's body twitched and shuddered when he felt that and after a few minutes, he felt his orgasm getting closer as time went on.

Tibet still tries to resist but sadly for her, her body had a mind of its own as she doubles her efforts now on pleasing Cedric's dick more.

Cedric growls when he felt that and gripped Tibet's head fur and starts to facefuck her mouth to really dominate her and her throat when his cock forces its way deep into her mouth.

Tibet's eyes widened a bit from that action as she gags and groans from feeling the young bluefur's dick hitting the back of her throat.

It made Tibet feel like she was choking on something.

For a couple minutes, Tibet was forced to keep on sucking and choking on Cedric's cock while her vision starts to blur, but thankfully for her, Cedric pushed his cock deep into her mouth and snarls when he blew his load in Tibet's mouth, flooding it with his spunk.

Tibet muffly groans before gagging as she tries to swallow Cedric's load while at the same time, Tibet's pussy squirt out her juices on the floor.

Cedric rides out his orgams before he tapped off with a groan 20 seconds later and pulled his cock free from Tibet's mouth but was barely able to when she nearly grabbed his hips and nearly kept him still which made Cedric grin at the look on Tibet's face now that the heat spell ran its course.

Seems Tibet's anger was slipping away bit by bit as she was starting to develop a lust filled look before she uses her mouth to clean Cedric's dick.

A hum came out of Cedric's mouth when that happened and he pets Tibet's head when she worked his cock back to full power after the sperm was cleaned off his cock.

Tibet's blush grew again as she made sure that Cedric's dick was thoroughly clean.

Once that was done, Cedric gave Tibet a teasing grin.

"Now then… why don't we start with the sexy ass destruction by you getting on all fours and lets see how good this tight ass is." Cedric said while his dick throbbed greatly when he enjoyed how submissive Tibet was when she was in heat.

Tibet blushes a bit brightly and though she doesn't say anything, Tibet still got on all fours with her ass pointed at Cedric.

Cedric grins at the sight before he approached her and in no time flat he was fucking her ass hard and fast and unlike Vivian or Aleu, he was fucking her like an actual bluefur bitch so to speak since she was the size of one when he pretty much gave Tibet a new meaning of Doggystyle when he leaned over her and licked at her neck a few times while he humped her ass at a rapid pace.

It was that this time that Tibet was now moaning loud as part of her resistance kept fading as she was slowly starts to enjoy it which was surprising for the silverfur.

That caused Cedric to smack her ass a few times while he could feel his stamina slowly fading thanks to how many orgasms he had and could feel Tibet getting closer and closer while he fought to keep from cumming until…

Tibet moans very loudly as she throws her head back before she climaxed a bit hard from her cock, ass, and pussy as her ass surprisingly tightens on Cedric's dick.

Cedric snarls deeply while he pushed his knot into Tibet's ass and they were locked together and Cedric's sperm blasts into her ass and her stomach slowly bloats as a result.

Tibet groans loudly as her climax got stronger as her ass kept tightening around Cedric's dick more before Tibet taps off at the 25 second mark.

Cedric rides out his orgasm and tapped off 30 seconds later while he kept giving Tibet micro ejaculations and pulled his cock free of Tibet's ass which caused his sperm to leak from Tibet's asshole.

Tibet felt like collapsing but held strong as she tries to recover for a moment.

Though Cedric barely got to the bed and laid next to Leonel and had the construct Wolfkin get off the bed and walked to Tibet for it's own turn.

Tibet was able to notice the construct before wondering what it was gonna do to her.

That was answered when the construct lightly kicked Tibet onto her back and it saw Tibet's iron hard cock and got over her and as Cedric slowly passed out, he heard moans and groans before the scene starts to fade to black.

Though as that happens, Leonel turns to Cedric in her sleep and snuggles to Cedric which would make an interesting wake up later as the scene fully faded to black.

* * *

 **(End of the party for now, the later parts will be told in flashback form, expect more combat based chapters in the future.)**


End file.
